You, Me, and Everything In Between
by mebeingastar
Summary: The tale of Rachel and Quinn and their three daughters. Future Faberry and lots of cute, dramatic, romantic family moments. Klaine and Brittana will also play a small role.
1. Mornings

**A/N:**

**I took a... 6 year hiatus from writing fanfiction. So I may be a bit rusty. Please review and let me know if you want me to write more. Enjoy!**

**Some things to know: Shelby has always been in Rachel's life, she wasn't raised by her but she wasn't gone from her life. Quinn never had Beth. **

* * *

><p><em>Beep, beep.<em>

Rachel's hand quickly slammed down on the blaring alarm clock, begging it for a few more minutes of absolute solitude as she lay in her warm bed. Her wife curled up closer to her noticing the movement.

"Not…ready…to start the day…" Quinn murmured sleepily. She nuzzled into her wife's shoulder as they enjoyed a few minutes in silence. The alarm went off for a second time and Rachel turned it off, slowing sitting up and rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. Quinn whined at the loss of contact and sat up to meet her wife, putting her arms around her and gently massaging her shoulders.

"Gotta get the girls ready. Can't get too comfortable babe," Rachel said turning around and giving her wife a sweet kiss. Quinn rolled her eyes and slowly followed her wife out of bed.

"Good morning to you too…" Quinn quietly groaned, grabbing her robe to put over her pajamas as she went to begin the day.

Rachel walked down the hallway and stopped at Ella's door. She knocked twice before opening it, finding a slightly messy room and a sleeping 13 year old.

"El, time to get up sweetheart," Rachel said sitting down on the edge of the bed, gently moving the hair out of her eyes. Ella opened one eye at her mother and scoffed before closing back her eyes. "Now please," Rachel said, stripping the covers off the blonde. Ella was the spitting image of Quinn 15 years ago. She was starting to develop Quinn's high school attitude too, something that both Quinn and Rachel were not pleased about. Ella groaned as Rachel walked out of the room and nearly ran into Quinn who was peeking in on their middle daughter, Lily. She closed to the door and turned to Rachel.

"I think she should just sleep until 9 and then we can get her up and ready," Quinn whispered and Rachel nodded.

"Good morning El," Quinn said as the miniature version of herself walked by. The girl made some sort of grunting sound and walked into the bathroom shutting the door behind her

"We need to work on that ones attitude," Rachel said. Quinn bit her lip and nodded as the two went into their youngest daughters room.

"Good morning Abba-dabba," Quinn said quietly as to the 6 year old girl as she yawned from her bed. Quinn and Rachel got into bed with her and snuggled, a morning ritual for the family.

Once Abby woke from her sleepy daze, Quinn helped her get her uniform on and did her hair while Rachel began to collect some dirty laundry. Quinn carried Abby out into the hallway and checked that Lily was still sleeping once more.

"Mama why is Lily still sleeping?" Abby whispered, playing with Quinn's necklace that sat on her chest. Lily was normally the first one up, at the breakfast table, and ready for school. Her absence from the morning hustle and bustle was a weird change. The bathroom door swung open and a petite blonde in a preppy school uniform stood before them.

"If Lily is going to school late I want to go late," Ella said putting a hand on her hip. Rachel scoffed as she followed Quinn out of the room.

"No. You're going at the regular time. And drop the attitude Eloise," Rachel said removing her daughters hand from her hip. Ella rolled her eyes even though the use of her full name was a usual threat before getting in trouble. She turned and stormed into the kitchen with Rachel following.

"Lily didn't sleep well last night so she's sleeping so she's rested for her big audition today," Quinn said to Abby as the door to Lily's room opened. Quinn and Abby were met with the miniature Rachel of the family.

"I'm up…Ella is really loud…" the little girl said in between yawns as she slugged into the bathroom and began brushing her teeth

Rachel kept eyeing Lily as she lazily ate her breakfast. She had planned to take her little star to a Broadway audition for a revival of Les Miserables that was looking for their young Cosette. Rachel's previous Broadway debuts in Wicked and Funny Girl gave her incredible connections and her casting director told her about the Les Mis revival and that they wanted Rachel's daughter to try out for it.

"Hey Lil are you sure you don't want to sleep a little later? Your audition isn't until 1:30," Rachel said bringing Abby a bowl of cereal and stopping at Lily's chair.

Lily took a deep breath. She hadn't thought about the audition yet today. Which is truly saying something as it had consumed most of her brain for the last 4 weeks since she's known about it. She had practiced her song with her mom at least 15 times a day, watched multiple videos on the computer of different Young Cosette's and even got her mom to read some of Les Mis to her. She barely understood it but that didn't matter. She was Lillian Celine Berry-Fabray. She wanted to be in this show and she wasn't going to stop for anything. Even lack of sleep.

"I'm fine," Lily said as she yawned. She gulped down her cereal and took her dishes to the sink.

"Honey go lie down and read for a few minutes, I'll be there in a little bit okay?" Rachel said and Lily quietly left the kitchen.

"Why does she always get to miss school?" Ella said as she pulled her phone out of her bag on the table. "She's such a baby. You never let me do that when I was her age."

"Eloise I'm really sick of your tone this morning," Rachel said tiredly, handing Quinn a plate of food. She sat down, exhausted already and nibbled on Quinn's food while reading the paper; just another morning in the Berry-Fabray family.

Rachel peered the door open after the house was empty and found her 8 year old thrown across the bed dramatically, her sisters iPod on her chest and the ear buds in. She was humming along to her audition song and rocking her head back and forth to the beat. Rachel smiled before walking in.

"Lillian," Rachel called in a singsong voice, collecting her daughter's dirty clothes from her hamper. Lily rolled over on her stomach after opening her eyes and seeing her mom. Rachel took the dirty clothes and put them out in the growing pile in the hallway. She came back to the bed and lay down next to her.

"Hi honey," Rachel said taking the ear buds out of Lily's ears. Lily turned and smiled at her mom before looking up at the ceiling.

"What if they don't like me?" Lily whispered. Rachel sat up on one arm and moved a strand of hair from Lily's face.

"What do you mean? Who?" Rachel asked.

"The casting people."

"Directors."

"The casting directors."

"Why would you say they wouldn't like you?" Lily rolled back to give herself momentum to pull herself up.

"I don't know. I think you're the best singer in the world but sometimes you go to auditions and you don't get the part." Lily curled up into her mothers lap and Rachel sighed, reclining back onto the pillows, stroking Lily's hair.

"Don't allow yourself to think like this until afterwards. And how could they not like you, you're adorable and talented. What more could they want?" Rachel smirked. Lily smiled.

"You're my mommy. You have to say that," she said rolling her eyes. While that was true, Rachel wasn't blind to her daughter's natural talent. She claims Lily was just born with it but Quinn says she inherited the love of theater, music and dance from Rachel when she turned 2 and Rachel took her to see The Lion King. Lily was a force to be reckoned with—and she was only eight years old. She started dance classes at age 3, began voice and piano lessons at age 6, and recently started an acting class for kids.

"Shall we practice the song a few times more this morning? Then you're going on vocal rest until we leave," Rachel said standing up and holding her hand out to Lily. Lily nodded and grabbed her music on the side of her bed before grabbing her mother's hand. Rachel led her to their office. It was slowly transforming into the girls hall of fame, however. Trophies, ribbons, plaques and medals from both Ella and Lily's numerous sporting events and recitals lined the walls a long with many photos from all of the events. Abby was starting her very own collection of gymnastics participation ribbons. Rachel knew it wouldn't be long before their youngest was winning all of the meets anyway.

Rachel grabbed the music and led Lily through some warm ups and breathing exercises before going through her song, "Thank You For the Music" from Mamma Mia. After two nearly solid runs Rachel shut the piano off and Lily tried to protest.

"One more time mommy, please?"

"No darling. I want that beautiful voice to rest for the next 3 hours. No whispering too, you know that's worse than yelling." Rachel stood up and kissed her daughter on the head who stomped her foot dramatically on the ground before following her mother out of the office. Lily heard the front door open and instead of just hearing the voice of her momma she heard that and the one of her Aunt.

"Hey," Quinn called from the foyer. Lily darted away from the kitchen and went to greet them.

"Hey pretty lady!" Santana said setting her coffee on the table and leaning down with her arms outreached. Lily ran into her arms and Santana picked up the little girl with ease. "How you doin'?" Lily smiled and gave a thumbs up. Quinn smiled at her daughter.

"Did mommy put you on vocal rest sweetie?" She asked grabbing Santana's coffee and adding it to her carrying case of 3 other drinks. Lily nodded with wide eyes causing both older women to laugh. They wandered into the kitchen to find Rachel yawning as she checked emails on her laptop.

"Need a pick-me-up babe?" Quinn asked handing her wife one of the cups of coffee. Rachel smiled and gave her a kiss on the lips.

"Exactly what I needed," she said taking a sip and kissing Quinn once more.

"Stop making out," Santana joked walking past the couple with Lily on her hip. Lily giggled and Santana set her down on the countertop. Quinn handed Santana her coffee and Lily a smaller coffee cup. Lily looked down at the cup questionably and looked back up at her mom.

"It's steamed apple juice with honey. It's good for your throat." Rachel beamed at her wife and took another sip of her coffee.

"You ready for today Lil?" Santana asked. Lily shrugged and smiled.

"Yes she is," Rachel smiled walking over to Lily and rubbing her back. Lily took a sip of her juice and spun around on the counter, grabbing a pen and a stack of sticky notes. She scribbled "_TV?" _on it and held it in front of Rachel, who smiled and nodded. Quinn noticed what Lily had done and laughed at the girl. Lily hopped off the counter and skipped into the living room, turning on whatever was playing at 10 in the morning, leaving the 3 adults in the kitchen.

"I think I'm more nervous than both of you combined for this audition," Quinn confessed after Lily was out of the kitchen.

Rachel playfully frowned and walked behind her wife, gently massaging her shoulders.

"Relax babe, she's more than ready. I promise," Rachel said quietly. Santana smiled at the two lovebirds.

"How's Britt?" Rachel asked working her way down her wife's back. Santana smiled and stared at Rachel without saying anything. Rachel and Quinn both navigated their eyes to her.

"She's…great. She's really great," Santana said, showing her 1000 watt smile.

"What….does that mean?" Quinn asked grabbing Rachel's hands from her shoulders and holding them.

"HOLY CRAP ARE YOU PREGNANT?" Rachel yelled, dropping Quinn's hands. Santana laughed and nodded.

"Well I'm not, but Britt is!" The girls jumped up and hugged each other.

"Oh I'm so excited for you guys!" Rachel said. They continued talking for the better part of an hour as Santana and Quinn both had the morning off from work.

A few hours later everyone had been fed lunch and Quinn and Santana both went to work. Both women worked at the same local clinic, Quinn as a pediatrician and Santana as a physical therapist. Rachel was cleaning up the kitchen and starting to get frazzled. Wednesday's were always a little crazy. She had to pick Abby up from school, take her to Kurt and Blaine's, take Lily to her audition, drop her off at ballet, and go to her moms' loft where she taught voice lessons for 3 hours. Then Quinn would pick all the girls up and they would all have dinner at Shelby's house.

"Lil can you go wash up, get dressed and comb your hair please?" Rachel called into the living room. Lily looked over at her mom from the couch and nodded, turning off the television and going into her room.

Lily came out 15 minutes later in the Rachel approved audition outfit. Rachel pulled Lily's hair into a pony-tail and gently put her hands on her daughters shoulders.

"You ready baby?" She said. Lily took a deep breath and put on her show face. She turned and faced her mother, smiling.

"Yes," she said finally speaking since her practice this morning. The two of them grabbed their coats and other items and headed out onto the road.

After dropping Abby and Kurt and Blaine's son Trevor off at Kurt and Blaine's and dropping off Ella's practice clothes she had left at home, Rachel drove over to the office building where Lily's audition would be. She tried to prepare her little star the best she could but she herself was getting nervous. When they pulled into the parking lot Rachel noticed they were 30 minutes early. _Perfect. Just enough time to check in, calm down, and mentally prepare. Rachel, snap out of it. This isn't your audition. _

Lily was quiet for the car ride—more from nerves than trying to save her voice. Her mother was Broadway royalty. She was only 8, she didn't know much, but she knew that her mom was basically famous. Sometimes cameras took pictures of her family when they went out to eat. She had a lot to live up to.

Before they knew it Lily was sitting in a chair, rocking her legs back and forth. There were quite a few other young girls with their mothers at this audition. Rachel could tell Lily was beginning to panic slightly. She and Rachel had found a deserted hallway and Lily had gone through her song without mistakes. She was ready.

"Lillian?" the woman at the door called. Lily stood up quickly and looked at her mom. Rachel beamed at her little girl.

"Break a leg honey," Rachel said quickly kissing her daughter on the forehead and gently pushing her with her music, headshot, and resume into the audition room. She spied her old casting director who caught her eye and gave Rachel a comforting wink as Lily walked in the room. Rachel smiled as the door closed and let out a deep breath.

Quinn said good-bye to a patient and pulled her phone out of her coat pocket. She had 4 text messages from Rachel.

"_ok she just went in. I saw jeff, he winked. What does a wink mean? Oh q I'm so nervous for her."_

_ "they applauded for a while… they haven't clapped for that long for anyone so far this morning."_

_ "they are laughing. I wonder if she made a joke."_

_ "she's done. thank god. she seems pretty happy but says she messed up on one word in her song. See you tonight, have a good day at work babe xoxo"_

Quinn smiled at the messages and picturing her wife sitting in a chair bouncing her leg up and down, frantically waiting for her daughter to emerge from the audition room. She looked up and saw a nurse tending to her next patient so she quickly replied:

"_Tell Lil I'm so proud of her and can't wait to hear about it tonight. Love you xox"_

"Momma says she is very proud of you and can't wait for you to tell her about it tonight at dinner," Rachel said reading the message to Lily as they rode the elevator down to the parking lot.

"Mommy the man in the room said he knew you. He said he cast you in Wicked," Lily said, her face pressed against the window of the outdoor elevator they were currently riding, watching the city of Manhattan come closer to her feet.

"Yes, that's Jeff. He's very good friends with Nana too."

"And they asked me how many times I saw Wicked and I said I saw it like 100 times and then I told them the story of how you forgot to take your make-up off after your matinee and left it on all night and nobody told you and then they all laughed." Rachel gazed down at her little girl with narrowed eyes.

"Oh so you were laughing at me, were you?" Rachel raised an eyebrow. Lily giggled as the elevator chimed to the bottom level. Rachel grabbed her daughters hand and they walked to the car. So maybe they spent the majority of the audition raving about Rachel but if it made Lily stand out, Rachel was okay with that.

"Alright Lil we gotta speed you over to ballet. Momma will pick you up and then I'll see you at Nana's. She's making your favorite veggie lasagna tonight just for you as a congratulations," Rachel said as they buckled into the car.

"Mommy don't jinx it! I haven't gotten the part!" Lily exclaimed carefully removing her outer layer of clothing that hid her ballet tights and leotard. Rachel rolled her eyes. She saw the faces of the casting people once the door opened. She knew Lily had gotten it—without a doubt. That's how they do things in the Berry-Fabray family. They get what they want and they don't hold back.


	2. Dinner

Chapter 2

**A/N: I'm gonna kill my computer. SORRY for the 3 story alerts… my formatting is converting terribly when I upload to FF… hope you enjoy the next chapter in our Faberry world! Please review!**

Ella swung the door open and jumped into the car. Lily looked up from her seat in the back as she slammed the door closed. Quinn's eyes broke away from her phone to look at her daughter.

"Everything okay El?" Quinn asked, putting her phone down and putting the car in drive.

"Umm… yeah," Ella said with an air of annoyance, grabbing her phone from her bag and ignoring her mother. Quinn sighed. She has an attitude for the sake of having one, naturally.

"Your sister did very well at her audition today," Quinn said, trying to start a conversation with the girl. The two had always been incredibly close and she was beginning to feel so distant from her. She blamed the 8th grade, cheerleading, and this cell phone Rachel insisted Ella have in case of an emergency. All it seemed to do was keep her locked away in her room and charge them $160 a month, more when she goes over her texting limit.

Ella turned around to see Lily blushing.

"Momma…stop," she said bashfully, rolling her eyes. Ella smiled.

"Good job. When do you find out?" Lily returned the smile and shrugged. It was rare for her sister to take any interest in anything she did.

"I believe they'll call tonight," Quinn answered for Lily. Ella returned her gaze to her phone as Quinn pulled up to Kurt and Blaine's apartment. Blaine stood with Abby on his shoulders and Abby was playing with his hair. When Quinn put the car in park Blaine popped Abby down on the ground and walked to the front passenger mirror.

"Thanks again Blaine," Quinn said rolling down the window, as Abby climbed in the back seat with Lily.

"Not a problem, see you on Friday Abster!" Blaine said waving to the little girl in the back seat and saying good-bye to the rest of the family.

"I'm getting too old for this," Rachel sighed, dramatically flopping onto the couch. Her mother gazed up from her book and raised an eyebrow.

"Oh please. You're as young as the hills," Shelby smiled.

"I wish. I get a better workout trying to manage my own children than I do at the gym these days," Rachel said, sitting up on the couch. She had just finished her fourth and final lesson of the afternoon and she was ready to see her family and eat some pasta.

"How have the girls been this week?" Shelby asked putting a bookmark in her book. Rachel took a sip of her tea from the coffee table.

"Abby's fine, she is losing teeth faster than we can put money under her pillow. And Lily's been busy like always. Ella's been…moody. I don't know what's gotten into her. Everything we do she either becomes annoyed or angry."

"Well honey she's a teenager. Teenagers are full of crazy hormones. You were a teenager once, remember?" Shelby said, smiling. Rachel scoffed.

"Barely. I had my sights set too high to be bombarded with silly teenage romance fantasies."

"Yet somehow you managed to snag your wife, right out of high school?" Shelby reminded. Rachel smiled.

_Quinn gently stroked Rachel's thumb as the two sat on Rachel's roof on the last night of the summer. Tomorrow, Quinn would be leaving for Yale and Rachel would be without her for the first time this summer. Granted it was only for 10 days; soon Rachel would be heading up to New York to attend Julliard. The two knew they needed the time for themselves to adjust to dorm life and such and were willing to give each other that time._

_"Thank you for everything this summer," Rachel said quietly. Quinn turned and looked at her in the dark night, the moon shining in the sky just enough so Quinn could make out her eyes, nose, and lips. Quinn wanted to laugh but refrained, it sounded like Rachel was saying her final words._

_"What do you mean? Rach, we are not breaking up right now. We've already decided we're going to get married on the Gershwin Theater stage and have 2 or 3 daughters who are all going to excel in the arts, except one who is going to be my pride and joy and be a doctor." She said, putting her arm around Rachel, the girl automatically falling into her chest. Rachel let out of a soft laugh._

_"Yes, yes absolutely. That is all a part of the plan." Rachel said, lacing her fingers with Quinn's._

_"Then why the solemn sounding words baby?" Quinn asked. She felt Rachel take a deep breath and pull away from her chest. Rachel grabbed both of her hands and stared at them._

_"Thank you for loving me. For making me feel so special. I never felt happy with myself until I met you. And the last 2 ½ years have been the most wonderful, incredible, days of my life. And I never want to lose you. Ever." On the last word she looked up and looked into Quinn's piercing hazel-green eyes._

_"Rach," Quinn began but Rachel stopped her by putting her finger to Quinn's lips._

_"Quinn Fabray, I love you. More than I thought was even possible. And I want to spend the rest of my life with you." Tears formed in Quinn's eyes realizing the extent of what was about to happen. She opened her mouth but was barely able to form words._

_"Rach…are you…."_

_"I'm more than sure. We don't have to do it now, but if we can promise to be faithful to each other for the next four years we can explore the next chapter of our lives together when we are educated and ready."_

_"I love you," Quinn said._

_"Will you marry me Quinn Fabray?" Tears now streamed down Quinn's face as she nodded hysterically and grabbed her girlfriend, pulling her into the deepest, most romantic kiss ever. The superman of kisses. It even came with its own cape._

Rachel smiled at the memory until she heard noises at the front door. She got up and went to greet her beautiful wife in the foyer. Quinn pushed open the door holding her car keys by her teeth and holding 2 bags of groceries with one hand. Rachel was still in awe of her beauty sometimes. How did she get so lucky? Quinn's other hand was pushing in 3 bickering children. Romantic moment over.

"MOMMY TELL ELLA TO STOP CALLING ME A SUCK-UP!" Lily screamed as she entered the house. Jesus, the girl had some lungs. Clearly inherited from Rachel. Rachel raised an eyebrow at Ella who rolled her eyes walking away. Rachel mimicked her daughter by rolling her own eyes and looking at her wife.

"Hi beautiful," Rachel said placing a quick kiss on Quinn's lips, grabbing the bag of groceries that was seconds from falling out of Quinn's hand.

"Hi, this is what I've dealt with for the past 20 minutes. It's your turn. Come on Abs, help momma make a salad," Quinn said grabbing Abby's hand and leading her into the kitchen. Lily was now left with her mother in the foyer. She looked down at her feet.

"For the record, I don't think you're a suck up," Rachel said. Lily looked up at her mom and smiled.

"Ella said good job to me after she got in the car. I don't know why she started yelling at me...did they call yet?" Lily asked as the two walked down into the apartment.

"Not yet sweetheart. But they did say they would call tonight or first thing tomorrow."

"TOMORROW? I can't wait until then! I need to know now!" Lily pouted causing Rachel to smile.

"Yes you can and you just may need to. They want to make sure they are making the absolute best decision possible. Now go say hi to nana," Rachel said kissing the top of her head and joining her wife and youngest in the kitchen.

The family was seated around the table as Shelby and Rachel began to serve the food.

"Lily what do you say to nana for making your favorite food tonight?" Quinn said, tucking a napkin in Abby's lap.

"Thank you nana," Lily said as she began to devour the lasagna. Shelby smiled.

"You're welcome Lil, and just know that whatever happens we are so proud of you," she said. Rachel and Quinn both smiled as Lily accepted the compliment. The table shook and Rachel looked across from her plate to see Ella's cell phone vibrating.

"Ella phone away at the table please," Quinn said taking the words right out of Rachel's mouth. Ella gave a soft glare to Quinn and quickly replied to whatever message she received before stuffing the phone into her pocket.

"How was school Abby?" Rachel asked, seeing if the little girl could start some riveting discussion about kids in her class eating glue or something—anything besides having to keep scolding Ella.

"It was so-o fun, Miss Evans told me that if I got another perfect score on the spelling tests that I could be in the school spelling bee! And I got to jump rope at recess and I'm really good, a lot better than stupid Marissa," Abby said with nearly a full mouth of food.

"We don't call people stupid Abigail," Quinn gently reprimanded.

"They have spelling bee's in the first grade?" Shelby asked.

Quinn shrugged.

"That's private school for you, $30,000 a year and our children can spell 'spaghetti'," Quinn replied.

"I can spell spaghetti! S-p-a…" Lily began but stopped when Rachel's phone rang. Rachel eyed it next to her and saw it was Jeff, the casting director. Lily's eyes became wide—she had been waiting for the phone to ring since she walked in the door. She put her fork down and folded her hands across the table.

"No phones at the dinner table mom," Ella said smirking. Quinn snapped a finger at her as Rachel answered the phone.

"Eloise that's strike 2. Don't make me get to 3," Quinn harshly whispered.

"Hi this is Rachel….yes….hello Jeff….I'm doing well thank you….Mhmm…. Haha… yes I can only imagine….Yes, yes…I think so. Yes. That's correct.…Wonderful. Thank you very much, talk to you soon. Bye." Rachel hung up the call and placed the phone back on the table. Thank goodness for her years of training in holding a serious face.

"Lil?" Lily's eyes became wide.

"Yes?" she choked out.

"Would you like to be on Broadway? Because I know a show that would love to have you as their Young Cosette?" Rachel grinned causing Lily to open her mouth wide in excitement. Quinn and Shelby gasped in excitement.

"I GOT THE PART?"

"You got the part." Lily jumped up out of her chair and ran over to hug both her mothers and her grandmother. She went over to Abby and gave her a big kiss on the cheek. Abby had very little idea of what was going on. Lily even gave Ella a kiss even though she was still very upset with her. The family became hustling with excitement and Quinn began to cry.

"Momma stop crying," Lily said, embarrassed.

"My baby's going to be on Broadway," Quinn cried into Rachel's shoulder. Rachel laughed and rubbed Quinn's back.

"Mommy can I call Auntie Sanny and Aunt Britt Britt?" Lily asked.

"I don't see why not," Rachel said handing the phone after dialing their number. Lily skipped into the living room to hold her private conversation. Dinner had been forgotten in the little girls mind and Shelby had already packed it in a container for her to take home.

"Mom does Lily get paid to be in this show?" Ella asked. Rachel nodded.

"Yes, she will… why do you ask?"

"A lot of money?" Abby chimed in. Rachel shrugged but nodded again.

"Just wondering," Ella said slyly, digging her phone out. Quinn raised an eyebrow.

"You will not be using your sisters money to get a new phone or a new texting plan. In fact hand it over right now. I'm sick of seeing it," Quinn said holding her hand out. Ella groaned, turning it off and handing it over.

"Thank you. Now go congratulate your little sister again please. This is a very big deal for her and we're all going to support her in this," Quinn said, placing a hand on her shoulder. Ella looked Quinn in the eye and Quinn swore she wasn't looking at her daughter. She couldn't recognize the girl anymore.

"Mmk," Ella said unenthusiastically, trying to get over the loss of her phone.

"Are you okay honey?" Quinn asked as Ella walked away. Ella rolled her eyes before turning around to face her mother.

"I'm fine," she scoffed, walking into the living room where Shelby and Lily sat watching a DVD of Les Mis in concert.

Quinn turned around to face her wife and youngest daughter that were still gathered around the table.

"Hormones. Its just hormones. We aren't doing anything wrong," Quinn assured herself.

"We're doing just fine babe, she'll come around. Or I'll get her on drugs faster than she can run a mile. Which we both know is pretty fast," Rachel joked kissing Quinn on the lips.

"Mommy what are hor…mones…?" Abby asked stuffing a piece of broccoli into her mouth. Quinn looked at Rachel who looked back at her.

"Momma can explain that to you, in a few years," Rachel said winking at her wife who groaned.

"I'm not ready to get old," Quinn said gently leaning onto her arm on the table.

"Momma you're already old," Abby said, bursting into giggles.

"She's right, you are really old," Rachel laughed, rubbing Quinn's back as Quinn laughed along with her wife and daughter.

**Seyan: Thank you so much!**

**InkedFingertips:** Oh wow! Thank you so much! The lovliest? I don't know, there are some prettttty great Faberry fics out there. But thank you so much for the kind words

**disasterknown**: Thank you! Hope you enjoy this update!

**tinygleek:** Thank you for reading!

**Drako The Kid:** Thank you for reading!

**micleff:** Thanks :)

**broadwaybound2016:** Thank you so much! I don't think they'll be having another baby… as bad as it is to say I wish I had only given them 2 children, I'm very obviously biased to one of the children over the other two (Take a guess who…haha) and I don't think I could handle a 4th—or they could either! But there definiately will be flashbacks with the girls as babies so you will see some Faberry baby love!


	3. Changes

**A/N: I promise you'll only get one alert for this chapter... and it will be correctly formatted! I get really annoyed when the line breaks don't transfer over and such because I know I hate reading one long paragraph of writing. SO! Enough rambling. Enjoy :) Also I upped the rating but...I don't know. I did it just to be safe. At the end the chapter you may see why but I mean its not _that_ big of a deal. It may come up a few more times so just be warned I guess. I'm done now! Please review, it helps me out a LOT! **

* * *

><p>Chapter 3<p>

"When can I get my phone back?" Ella asked as the family walked into the house. Abby and Lily had both fallen asleep in the car ride home and Quinn and Rachel were carrying one each.

"Shhh, please don't wake up your sisters," Quinn said, dropping her bag in the front hall.

"We'll talk about it later tonight, please go up and get ready for bed. Is your homework done?" Rachel asked, adjusting Lily on her shoulder. Ella nodded and slightly huffed, walking down into her room.

Rachel and Quinn put the other two girls down to bed and met out in the hallway.

"Let's get this over with," Rachel whispered. Quinn nodded and went over to Ella's room where she was lying on her bed reading a magazine.

"Hey Ella-bella, can we talk to you about something?" Rachel asked, coming over to sit down next to her on the bed. Quinn grabbed the chair at Ella's desk and moved it close to the bed, sitting back in it. Ella closed her magazine and sat up against her pillows.

"Are you okay? You seem so irritated at…everything," Quinn began.

"Not to mention you're being rude to not only us but your sisters," Rachel snapped.

"Rach…" Quinn stopped her. Quinn looked at her daughter. The girl really was identical to Quinn. She had a connection to her much stronger than Rachel did.

"What's going on baby girl? Why are you so upset?" Quinn caught Ella's eyes and watched her lips begin to tremble. Tears slowly formed. Quinn stood up from her spot on the chair and joined the 2 others on the bed, holding Ella tightly.

"I-I don't mean to… It just happens. I don't kno-o-w why," Ella said between gasps of air while tears streamed down her face. Quinn caught Rachel's gaze and they immediately understood. They tried to calm her crying for a few minutes, telling her that her mood swings were completely normal right now.

"Shh honey its okay, hey this weekend why don't we see if Auntie San and Auntie Britt are free and you can sleepover at their house. Maybe get away from your sisters for the night," Quinn suggested, looking at Rachel who nodded in agreement. Ella shrugged but agreed with the idea.

* * *

><p>Quinn and Rachel held Ella and let her cry for a few more minutes before tucking her in bed, 45 minutes before her normal bedtime. She was obviously exhausted. Rachel closed the door quietly and stood out with Quinn in the hallway for a moment. She gave Quinn a look.<p>

"Mood swings, fatigue… she's 13. I think we both know where this is going," Rachel said raising an eyebrow. She and Quinn walked into their living room and landed on the couch.

"I'm not ready to have a tampon talk with my own daughter. Yesterday she was saying her first word!" Quinn sighed and Rachel wrapped her arms around her.

"They're all growing up. Our little lady is going to be a Broadway baby in a few weeks. And Abby has grown like 3 inches this month, I swear. And she was right tonight when she said you're getting old," Rachel teased.

"Hey, you're getting old too! We're the same age!" Quinn teased back. They both laughed and curled up against one another on the couch. Rachel turned in the TV and the two watched That 70's Show until they fell asleep against each other.

"Are they dead?" Lily whispered, checking for signs of chest movement.

"DEAD?" Abby gasped but also in a low whisper. Ella shushed her and lightly hit the back of Lily's head.

"No they aren't dead. They're sleeping. Lily start singing. Really loudly," Ella said smiling. Lily cleared her throat and began.

"DO YOU HEAR THE PEOPLE SING! SINGING A SONG OF ANGRY MEN!" Rachel's eyes shot open and her body jolted at the noise. Quinn stirred and sat up next to her wife, causing all 3 girls to burst into laughter.

"Um…good….morning?" Rachel asked squinting her eyes and looking at the clock. Her eyes became wide. "How is it already time to go to school?" Rachel jumped up from the couch. Quinn rubbed her eyes and went back to her sleeping position on the couch.

Rachel looked at her 3 daughters that were standing before her.

"You're all dressed… and ready to go? Tell me I'm still dreaming the lovely dream I was having and that you've eaten already too?" Rachel began to walk towards the kitchen, checking her phone and throwing her hair back in a pony-tail. Her daughters followed.

"Yup! And Ella made our lunches too!" Lily chimed in. Rachel looked over at Ella with raised eyebrows.

"Thank you Ella, a lot. I really appreciate it. Seriously." Ella smiled at her mom but said nothing.

"Alright well let's get going!" Rachel clapped causing all 3 girls to jump and grab their backpacks.

"Why is momma not moving?" Abby asked looking back at the couch and seeing Quinn draped over the couch, dead asleep.

"Momma's just sleepy, let's go girls," Rachel ushered them out of the house and into the car.

Rachel pulled into the drop-off area of Brentwood Academy Lower School and Lily and Abby hopped out of the car.

"Bye darlings, momma will pick you up after school!" Lily and Abby nodded and said good-bye to Rachel and Ella before taking each others hands and walking into the building where Lily would drop Abby off at her classroom.

Rachel drove up the driveway of the school and reached the Upper School. She reached into her purse and pulled out Ella's phone.

"Thank you for helping out this morning. And giving your momma and I the sleep we clearly needed. Love you Ella-bella," Rachel said kissing her on the forehead.

"AH! Thank you mom, love you!" Ella cheered, jumping out of the car and immediately turning her eyes to her phone. Well, clearly no mood swings this morning. Rachel smiled and turned on the radio, singing along to whatever came on, ready to face the day.

* * *

><p>Quinn's phone buzzed as she sat in her office in between patients. A message from Rachel appeared on the screen.<p>

"_plans for lunch?"_

Quinn smiled. A text from her wife always made her smile. She quickly replied.

"_you, me, and some vegan food?"_

_ "you read my mind. Pick you up in 30?" _

_ "perfect!"_

Quinn put her phone back down as the nurse knocked on her door signaling that her next patient was in. Quinn grabbed the clipboard and read the name outloud as she walked in the door.

"Trevor Hummel… Trevor! Trevor! Blaine! Hello," Quinn said greeting her friend and his son. "I wasn't expecting to see you in here today, everything okay Trev?" Quinn asked the little boy sitting on the exam table.

"He's had a fever for the last few hours… and he is complaining of his ear hurting," Blaine said looking up from his National Geographic to answer for his son.

"Well let's take a look shall we?" Quinn began the standard exam for an ear infection. When an ear infection was properly diagnosed Quinn brought the nurse in to finish the exam. Blaine went out to sign an insurance paper in the waiting room. Quinn grabbed her purse as Rachel walked into the office.

"Hey B, what are you doing here?"

"Trev's got an ear infection," Blaine said signing the rest of the papers.

"Oh no! Well I hope he feels better real soon," Rachel said.

"Thanks. Hey how was Lily's audition?"

"She got it!" Rachel cheered. Quinn smiled.

"Oh that's so exciting! I know she'll be fabulous. Kurt and I will come to a show a week, just for her."

Trevor came out of the exam room followed by the nurse sucking on a lollipop.

"Look daddy they gave me a sucker!" Trevor said, perking up with the sugar. "And dinosaur stickers!" He held out his arm to show the sticker placed on his upper arm.

"Awesome buddy, hey lets go pick up some medicine so you feel all better soon. Say thank you to Dr. Quinn," Blaine said picking Trevor up.

"Thank you Dr. Quinn," Trevor said in between licks of his lollipop.

"You're welcome Trevor, see you tomorrow night for bunco night B?" Quinn asked looking at Blaine.

"Maybe, we'll see if Carole and Burt can take Trevor, I feel bad leaving him with an ear infection but he'll probably be asleep the whole time. We'll call you." Blaine said his good-bye's and Rachel linked arms with Quinn has they followed out shortly after.

* * *

><p>"You were out cold this morning," Rachel said laughing as Quinn tried to recall her morning events.<p>

"All I remember is Lily belting in my ear and I ignored her and went back to sleep. Thank god Brittany called me an hour later or I wouldn't have gotten to work on time," Quinn said taking a bite of her salad.

"You probably didn't hear the part where Ella got herself and the girls dressed, fed, and ready for school all by herself, did you?" Rachel said sipping her coffee. Quinn raised an eyebrow.

"She did? My baby! Proud of her…" Rachel nodded.

"I think she knows that we aren't…that mad at her attitude. Only somewhat. It's partially out of her control," Rachel said lightly, causing Quinn to laugh. The two finished Quinn's lunch hour with a piece of vegan chocolate cake, and had lovely discussion of their daughters.

* * *

><p>Rachel decided in this very moment that she wasn't going to work on Friday's. For some reason her lessons were always more tedious and demanding on Friday's and all she wanted to do was go home and be with her family and friends. As she played the sheet music in front of her Rachel tried not to make her discomfort noticeable. Thankfully Grace was standing behind her so Rachel was pretty sure she couldn't see her face. Grace was an…interesting student. <em>No<em>, Rachel thought to herself_. Stop being nice. This girl is terrible_. She can't sing, she has no concept of pitch, timing, or tone. She can barely read sheet music. If her mother wasn't paying Rachel double the normal rate Rachel would have dropped her after the first minute of her first lesson… four months ago. The girl was making progress but not enough. Rachel sighed as she turned the page of the music and glanced up at the clock. _12 more minutes. I can do this._

Rachel sped home and burst open the front door. She had never been so happy to see her daughters and her wife.

"Hi mommy!" Abby called from the kitchen. She was standing on a stool with Quinn at her side.

"Cookies?" Rachel said, grabbing a finger full of cookie dough. "We just had cake today babe."

"Someone's been craving chocolate and demanded I make something sweet," Quinn said spooning a ball of dough on a cookie sheet. Rachel raised an eyebrow at Quinn and Quinn smiled. She put her arms around Quinn's waist and leaned into her shoulder.

"Who?" Abby asked, eating the ball of dough Quinn had just scooped up.

"Hey no more," Quinn said playfully slapping her hand away from the spoon. "And Ella. But its…fine. We'll allow it just this once." Rachel pulled away from Quinn's waist and grabbed another ball of cookie dough before kissing her wife on the cheek and walking out of the kitchen.

"Rach! No encouraging our daughter to get salmonella!" Quinn scolded after her wife.

"What's salmonella?" Abby asked placing the last of the cookie dough onto the sheet.

"It's where you eat too much cookie dough that you turn into a salmon," Ella said as she strolled into the kitchen. Quinn couldn't help but chuckle.

"I'm going to turn into a salmon?" Abby asked with wide -eyed fear. Quinn smiled and shook her head.

"No, only Ella can. Get it? Salmon-ella," she said placing the cookies in the oven and laughing at her daughter.

"I'm sorry you have to live with that Ella," Abby said as Quinn propped her up on her hip. Ella broke down in a fit of laughter as the two left the kitchen.

* * *

><p>Lily finally emerged from her bedroom after what seemed like forever. This music was a lot harder than the music she had sung in her kids choir. Her mom had helped her for about an hour but Lily got frustrated with her mom giving her lessons. Her mom always pushed her too hard and Lily normally stormed out of lessons. She was much better with her own voice teacher. Rachel called him for a last-minute lesson tomorrow before her first rehearsal. Lily smelled food. And boy, was she hungry. She walked into the kitchen and found her mom and Aunt Santana cooking in the kitchen. Every Friday the adults came over for food and bunco. Quinn tried to explain bunco to Lily but she never understood it. All she knew was that Ella was in charge of her, Abby and Trevor and they got to bring out the Wii and eat a lot of food. Friday's were fun in their house.<p>

"Hey baby girl!" Santana said drying off her hands and pulling the little girl into her arms.

"Hi Auntie Sanny!" Lily said, leaning over her and grabbing a carrot that Rachel was placing on a tray.

"Are you excited to be a Broadway star?" Santana asked. Lily dramatically rolled her eyes.

"Young Cosette is not a principal role Auntie San. I will not be a star yet." Rachel smiled at her daughter's ambition. She saw way too much of herself in Lily.

"That's my girl. Just the right attitude," Rachel said grabbing the tray and bringing it into the living room where Kurt, Blaine, Brittany and Quinn were situated setting up bunco. Brittany set Lily down and Lily grabbed some chips before going into the den where the rest of the kids were playing Wii.

* * *

><p>"Thanks again for tonight, and every week," Santana said kissing Quinn on the cheek. Ella came out from her bedroom door quietly as Abby and Lily were already asleep and walked to the two down the hall in the foyer.<p>

"Well thanks for taking our darling tonight," Quinn said placing a hand on her shoulder. Rachel and Brittany joined them moments later. "I hope she isn't too much trouble."

"And we have her phone so she won't be distracted into the wee hours of the morning. Enjoy your time with your aunt's tonight honey, we'll come get you tomorrow afternoon after we pick up Lil," Rachel said kissing Ella on the forehead. Ella nodded.

"I will."

They all said their good-bye's and Quinn and Rachel spent 20 minutes cleaning up the kitchen.

"Let's go to bed," Quinn said grabbing Rachel's hand and spinning her around, kissing her on the lips.

"Bed? Or bed-bed," Rachel asked, smirking.

"Note I said bed, not sleep," Quinn said grabbing her hands and practically running for the bedroom.

Ella sat with her aunts on the couch watching Grey's Anatomy and eating popcorn.

"Thanks for letting me stay the night. I think my parents are annoyed with me," Ella said grabbing a fist of popcorn.

"Why would you say that?" Brittany asked, even though she knew the answer.

"I've become really moody and annoying and I keep yelling at Lily and Abby even when they don't do anything."

" I think you have PMS honey," Santana said, turning the television down as a commercial came on.

"Uh… what is that? Is it contagious?" Ella stopped eating the popcorn in her hand. Santana and Brittany laughed but Santana turned to look at Ella.

"Have your moms not told you anything about that yet?" Ella shook her head.

"What? Your mother is a doctor for crying out loud," Santana said shocked. Ella shrugged. "Well we'll just make sure they do that tomorrow," Santana replied turning the TV back on.

"I have to go to the bathroom, can you pause it for a second?" Ella asked, Santana paused it as the girl got up to use the restroom, Brittany using this time to curl into Santana.

"Um… Aunt Sanny? Aunt Britt?" Ella called from the bathroom. The girls looked at each other and walked over to the bathroom door.

"What's up El?" Brittany asked from outside the bathroom.

"I'm…bleeding… down there…" Ella croaked, tears beginning to form.

"Oh shit," Santana whispered, putting her head in her hands and looked at Brittany. "This will be a fun night…."


	4. Growing and Remembering

**Chapter 4**

Quinn nuzzled into Rachel's neck and inhaled the smell of her hair.

"That was amazing," Quinn said quietly as the two held each other, slowly drifting off to sleep. Quinn's cellphone buzzed from the side table.

"What do you wa-a-ant?" Quinn yelled at it throwing her arm to the table to grab it. Rachel looked at the screen when Quinn brought her arm back.

_"Q… El just got her period. You should probably come over here, she's really really freaked."_

"OH MY GOD," Two said simultaneously. They looked at each other, speechless.

"You should go. Being the doctor and all," Rachel finally spat out. Quinn stared at her phone for a few seconds before nodding and jumping out of bed, throwing on some yoga pants and a sweatshirt. She kissed Rachel good-bye before running down the stairs of their apartment building. The doorman gave her a strange look before she ran into the parking garage and hit the streets of Manhattan at 10:00 at night.

* * *

><p>Quinn rehearsed the conversation she planned to have in the car for the 5th time. She had given plenty of period talks to patients. It was a little different when it was your own kid. She pulled up at Santana and Brittany's apartment and knocked 8 times. Brittany came to the door immediately and opened to find a very frazzled looking Quinn.<p>

"Where is she?" Quinn said quickly as Brittany let her in.

"She's in the living room with San," Brittany replied. Quinn ran into the living room and found her daughter leaning against Santana, watching television while Santana combed her fingers through her hair. Ella looked up at the motion entering the room and tears formed in her eyes.

"Honey," Quinn said embracing her daughter in the tightest hug possible. Quinn pulled away and wiped her daughters scarce tears away.

"My stomach hurts," Ella said quietly.

"Aww baby I know, let's have a talk, okay?" Santana and Brittany excused themselves and went into their bedroom while Quinn sat next to Ella on the couch.

* * *

><p>Rachel couldn't fall back asleep. She tried turning on Funny Girl but it did nothing. She sighed and dug out a book, hoping reading would make her drowsy. No such luck. She finally resorted to some Tylenol PM to aid the headache that was slowly forming and to help her ease back to sleep.<p>

_Knock, knock._

So much for sleeping. Rachel looked over to the door of the bedroom that was slowly opening. She turned the bedside table light on and saw her youngest at the door.

"Momma? Mommy?" Abby's small voice cried, full of fear.

"Come here baby," Rachel called. Abby's little feet shuffled on the carpet until she climbed up onto the big bed. Abby looked around the room with tearful eyes before looking at Rachel.

"Where's momma?" Rachel sighed and held her arms out as Abby crawled into them.

"Momma had to go to your aunt's house for something, she'll be back soon," Rachel said, gently stroking her daughters hair. "Do you want to tell me about your dream honey?" Abby shrugged. Rachel knew exactly what they were about. But it always seemed to help Abby to talk them out.

* * *

><p>2 Years Ago:<p>

_Quinn and Abby nearly sprinted to the car after Abby's routine dentist check-up that took about 30 minutes too long. They were going to miss Lily's dance recital if they didn't hit the road immediately. _

_ "Momma I don't want to sit in Lily's car seat!" Abby yelled as Quinn struggled to buckle the 4 year old in. Quinn had put Abby in the other car seat on the other side of the car, merely because it was closer and took less time and Abby just wouldn't have that. Abby liked routine. And her own car seat._

_ "Abigail just sit still, it's a 10 minute drive," Quinn said finishing buckling her in and jumping in the front seat directly in front of her daughter. _

_ "Can I have a snack momma?" Abby asked kicking the back of the seat in front of her. Quinn was getting irritated. _

_ "After Lily's recital we're all going to get some lunch," Quinn replied. "Please stop kicking the seat." Abby stopped and gazed at the city passing her by. Quinn tapped her fingers on the steering wheel getting anxious. Suddenly, her phone rang. She pulled it out and saw it was Rachel. She thrust her arm back and gave the phone to Abby._

_ "Abby tell mommy I'm 5 minutes away." Abby took the phone._

_ "Hi mommy! It was goooooooood. Yeah we're driving right now. Momma said we're 5 minutes away. Yup. Yup. Nope."_

_Quinn pulled into a left turn yield lane as the light turned green. She pulled into the middle of the intersection and waited her turn to go. As the oncoming traffic kept coming she looked to the cross walk sign. It was blinking. She looked back on the traffic and saw it slow down. The light turned yellow and she inched closer to turning. Finally it turned red and she knew she had to turn. She pressed her gas and finished driving through the intersection. _

_Rachel heard smashing of glass, honking of horns and Abby's petrified scream before the line went dead._

"_MOMMY!" Abby cried as Rachel burst through the ER room door with Ella and Lily as a doctor was stitching up a small cut on her forehead. Quinn looked up from her chair where she was holding an ice pack to her wrist. She let out a sigh of relief as Rachel walked over giving her a kiss on the lips and gently wrapping her arms around her. She noticed Quinn was shaking._

_ "I'm so glad you're okay," Rachel whispered. "I've never been more scared in my life." Quinn nodded and looked up at her two daughters who were admiring the stitchery on Abby's face._

_ "Does it hurt?" Lily asked, climbing up on the exam table. _

_ "No they gave me a shot and it doesn't hurt," Abby replied._

_ "They gave you a shot?" Lily's eyes got wide. "That's so scary!" Rachel walked over and scooped the little girl up, still in her ballet clothes._

_ "I'm sorry I made you miss your recital Lil," Quinn said as Ella went to sit next to her. Quinn wrapped her arms around her daughter, so thankful to be alive and with her._

_ "Its fine, I'm glad you're okay," Lily smiled into Rachel's shoulder. _

_ "Alright Ms. Berry-Fabray, if you'll just sign these papers we can get you back home. Bring Abigail back on Wednesday and we'll remove the stitches, okay?" The nurse smiled handing Quinn the clipboard. The family left the hospital hand in hand, so thankful that they were walking out as 5 and not any less. _

* * *

><p>Abby finished her telling of the dream and Rachel shivered a little. It was probably the 9th or 10th time she had to hear the same story and relive the scariest day of her life—the day she almost lost her wife and her baby girl. If Abby had been sitting in her car seat instead of Lily's, she would have died. It still gave Rachel some nightmares. And Quinn. It really shook their whole family for quite a long time. Rachel held into Abby a little tighter and looked over at the clock. <em>11:37. <em>Quinn still wasn't home and she honestly wouldn't be surprised if she didn't come home that night.

"Do you want to watch a little bit of the Sound of Music to try and fall asleep?" Rachel asked. Abby nodded as Rachel went and turned on Abby's favorite movie. As Maria started singing "I Have Confidence" Rachel looked down at her daughter—she was fast asleep.

* * *

><p>"We'll try this again next weekend," Santana said to Ella, winking. Ella smiled and adjusted her overnight bag on her shoulder.<p>

"Thank you for all your help," Ella said quietly. Quinn rubbed her back as the 4 stood in the front hall.

"Honey don't even worry, we're sorry your mom wasn't here right away!" Brittany said.

"Alright, ready Ella-bella?" Quinn asked fishing her keys out of her bag. Ella nodded and Quinn led the girl out the apartment. Santana and Brittany sent the girl home with some supplies to tide her over until it was a decent hour and Quinn would take her to the drug store.

Ella followed Quinn into her bedroom so Qiunn could give Ella some advil for her cramps. They found Rachel reading in bed with Abby snuggled into her.

"Hey," Quinn whispered as they entered the room. Rachel looked up from her book. "Nightmare?" Rachel nodded and smiled at Ella.

"Hey sweetheart, congratulations," Rachel whispered. Ella rolled her eyes but couldn't help but smile.

"Mom…" Ella quietly groaned as Quinn handed her a small bottle of Advil. She kissed Ella on the forehead.

"Sleep well sweetheart, we'll celebrate in the morning." Ella gaped at her mother.

"You two are so weird," Ella said walking out of the room. Quinn changed back into her pajamas and crawled back into bed with her wife and daughter.

"Our daughter is now a woman," Quinn said lying onto her pillow. She turned to look at Rachel who put her book back on the table. Abby stirred in the middle of the two of them. Rachel smiled down at the little girl.

"Soon they'll be driving and graduating and getting married." Rachel sighed.

"NO!" Quinn whispered harshly. "I refuse. They will never get old. This conversation is over. Good night babe." Rachel pouted.

"I don't even get a kiss good-night?" Quinn reached over and gave Rachel a sweet smooch before giving her daughter one on the forehead.

"Good night my sweet angel," Quinn said to Abby. She looked back up at Rachel. "Both of my angels."

* * *

><p>Ella walked into the kitchen and found her entire family cooking. This was weird.<p>

"Hi?" She cautiously asked. Rachel spun around and held up her hands.

"GOOD MORNING MY LITTLE WOMAN!" She said enveloping Ella in a hug.

"Oh my gosh mom, please," Ella said barely accepting the hug.

"NO! This is a very monumental moment in your life," Quinn said from the other side of the kitchen island.

"What happened?" Lily asked stirring a bowl of pancake batter.

"Nothing," Ella said quickly giving her mothers a look. The two laughed at her and the family enjoyed a breakfast of pancakes, bacon and fruit in Ella's honor—at which she was still incredibly mortified for.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: HI Okay sorry this was pretttty short, I wanted to get something up before I do a little time jump tomorrow. Also if any of you know spoilers for Glee tomorrow I typed this knowing them but didn't really mean to. It just kinda happened. I'm a little terrified for tomorrow night from what I've heard... :/ But anyway, thank you all so much for the reviews! I have a LOT planned for this family, I just have to get through the first couple of intro chapters but I promise it'll get longer and more lovely! **


	5. Showtime

Chapter 5

_2 Months Later – Lily has turned 9 years old. _

Ella smiled at her phone as she sent off a quick reply.

"Why are you smiling at your phone?" Abby asked as she gobbled down her cereal.

"Honey eat slower," Rachel said coming behind her and beginning to French braid her hair.

"Are you talking to a bo-o-o-oy?" Lily asked wide-eyed. Ella glared at her.

"None of your business," Ella snapped. Quinn walked behind her and snatched the phone out of her hand. "MOM!"

"Hmm… who's Carson?" Quinn asked raising an eye-brow at Ella who immediately turned red. "And why is he calling you _babe_?" Rachel stopped braiding and looked at Ella.

"He's just a friend," Ella said quietly as Quinn handed her back her phone.

"My friends don't call me babe," Lily replied snickering. Ella returned to glaring at her.

"Lily shut UP!" Ella yelled.

"El that's enough, Lily stop being a smart-aleck," Quinn said running a hand through her hair. "I have to go to work but this conversation isn't over." Ella looked down at the table and nodded before Quinn kissed her and Abby on the head good-bye. She walked over to Lily and kneeled next to her chair.

"Break a leg tonight little lady, I can't wait to see it! Love you!"

"Love you too momma!" Lily replied giving her momma a quick kiss.

"Bye babe," Quinn said kissing Rachel on the lips. "Text me all day and tell me how it all goes, yeah?" she said a little quieter than the first part. Rachel smiled and nodded knowing that their little star would soon be a bundle of nerves.

Rachel dropped the girls off at school 30 minutes later and went inside to have a meeting with Lily's teacher while Lily's class was at PE. She explained Lily's new role and how she would be missing some class to make sure she was rested and relaxed. Lily would also be performing in the Wednesday matinee so she would be missing Wednesday's. Her teacher completely understood but would only allow Lily to skip tests if she did all her homework and if she was given free tickets to the show—something Rachel was happy to oblige to. Lily's teacher, Ms. Graham, gave Rachel some assignments for Lily to do when she wasn't in class. When the class returned from PE Rachel took Lily home so she could relax for the rest of the day before her 6 pm call time.

* * *

><p>"Mommy, what was your first night on Broadway like?" Lily asked as she took a break from her homework. Rachel sat down at the table with her cup of tea and smiled.<p>

"Well, I did Funny Girl first."

* * *

><p><em>Rachel wrung out her hands as she stood in her dressing room. She took a deep breath. Here you go Rachel. This is it. Your opening night on Broadway. You've been waiting for this moment your whole life.<em>

"_Knock, knock?" _

_ Rachel looked up and saw her wife and daughter standing in the doorway. Quinn held the 2 year old Ella on her hip. _

_ "My two beautiful blondes," Rachel smiled walking up and giving them both a kiss._

_ "We're so excited for you, aren't we Ella-bella?" Quinn said as she sat in an extra chair in Rachel's dressing room, bouncing Ella on her lap. The toddler giggled._

_ "Mommy sing good!" She babbled. Rachel smiled widely and gave her daughter another kiss._

_ "You doing okay?" Quinn asked sincerely as Rachel sat back in her chair. Rachel shrugged._

_ "I never thought this night would come, or I guess I did, I just wasn't expecting it so soon," Rachel said tapping her fingers on the table. Quinn smiled at her wife's nervous and grabbed her shaking hand, gently stroking her hand._

_ "You're going to be absolutely sensational. This role was made for you baby. And I can't wait to watch you take every bow." Rachel leaned in to kiss Quinn passionately. When they pulled away Ella had her hands over her eyes._

_ "Mommy momma kissy icky," The young girl said. Quinn and Rachel laughed and pecked their daughter with a few dozen kisses before Rachel had to make her final adjustments before the start of the show._

_Rachel took a deep breath through her diaphragm as she sang the last line of "My Man". Quinn wiped the single tear coming down her face and gripped Ella's hand. She looked over and saw her little girl curled up in a ball on the seat. Quinn couldn't help but chuckle before realizing the audience was on their feet giving Rachel a standing ovation. Quinn joined them and watched her beautiful wife take her first Broadway bow. Quinn eyed Rachel in the 2__nd__ row and saw the biggest smile someone could ever muster. Quinn looked down and saw Ella on her feet, awakened by the noise, clapping and cheering her mother on. Rachel watched the curtain close and inhaled the scent of the theater before exiting the stage—her Broadway debut over. Time to move on to the 2__nd__ show. _

* * *

><p>"Wow, that's awesome!" Lily awed at her mother's story. Lily was too young to remember her mother in Funny Girl, she was barely a year old when Rachel had her last show. Lily and Rachel had migrated to the couch and Lily snuggled up against her mom while the two read quietly, Lily reading her book for school and Rachel reading a magazine.<p>

Rachel finished cleaning up the kitchen from the early dinner she had made Lily. She looked at the clock and expected Quinn, Ella, and Abby to walk through the door any moment now.

"Lil is your bag all ready?" Rachel called.

"Mhmm," Lily replied bringing her dishes to the sink where her mother stood.

"Thank you baby," Rachel smiled. The front door opened and voices emerged.

"Mom this ISN'T FAIR!" Rachel braced herself for what was to come. She was sure that Quinn had discussed this new "boy" in Ella's life on the ride home.

"Ella I did not appreciate getting a phone call from your principal saying you were skipping class and caught kissing a boy in a closet! Being grounded for 2 weeks with no phone is _PLENTY_ fair."

Rachel and Lily's eyes both got wide as they rest of the family walked into the house passing the kitchen.

"EXCUSE ME?" Rachel yelled as Quinn and Ella stopped at the entry way of the kitchen.

"Lily honey, please go to your room and go get ready for tonight," Quinn said. Lily nodded and scurried away.

"Now Ella please tell your mom the wonderful story you told me in the car," Quinn began leaning against the counter, glaring at her daughter.

"Wait don't just yet, where's Abby?" Rachel asked, the three looking around the kitchen and realizing the little girl didn't follow Quinn and Ella in.

"Abby?" Rachel called, going around the corner.

"I'm here," Abby croaked, slowly walking from the door.

"Sweetie what's wrong?" Rachel asked seeing her daughter with her head hanging low and her feet sliding against the carpet.

"My tummy hurts," Abby said. Rachel kneeled down and felt her forehead.

"Quinn, I think Abby has a fever," Rachel called into the kitchen. Quinn groaned. _Of course she does right now._ Quinn began to go out of the kitchen before stopping and turning around to her daughter.

"This isn't over," Quinn said quietly. Ella nodded, looking at her feet as Quinn left.

Rachel picked Abby up and carried her to the living room couch where she gently laid her down. Quinn followed moments later carrying the thermometer. It took them twice as long to get a reading because Abby was trying to doze off.

"102.6," Quinn said shaking her head. The girl had seemed fine in the car ride home. Or had she even noticed… she was reprimanding Ella the entire drive.

"Mommy? Don't we have to leave like, now?" Lily asked coming into the living room. Rachel looked at the clock on the table.

"Shoot, um, yeah we do," Rachel hurriedly picked up her phone, wallet and other various items that were in the living room. She looked at Quinn who was pressing a cold wash-cloth to Abby's forehead.

"Go. Call me when you're done dropping her off, we'll talk then," Quinn said not hinting anything to Lily that she probably wouldn't be able to make it to the show if her youngest daughter was lying on the couch asleep with a raging fever.

Rachel nodded and hurried Lily out of the apartment and into a cab. After making sure her little star was all situated in the dressing room and such, Rachel walked outside the theater and called Quinn. She picked up after one ring.

"Hey."

"Hey. So Abby has thrown up twice and her fever has stayed the same." Rachel sighed.

"What do you need me to do?" Rachel asked, biting her lip. She knew that Quinn was calm—she was around sick kids all the time. But she also knew her wife and knew she was about to rip her hair out at the same time. As if the two of them didn't have enough on their plate already.

"Don't come back to the house, stay downtown. You won't be able to get back in time with rush hour. And grab some dinner and go see Lily. The 3 of us will go tomorrow when Abby isn't puking and I'm not ready to murder our eldest," Quinn said quickly. "What? Hang on Rach, Abby wants to talk to you."

Rachel tapped her foot as the muffling of phone movement filled her ear.

"Mommy?" The small voice cried.

"Hi baby," Rachel said cracking a smile at her daughter's small cute voice.

"Tell Lily I'm sorry," Abby said before handing the phone back to Quinn.

"Tell her I'm sorry too," Quinn said quietly.

"Love you," Rachel said. Quinn replied the same and the two hung up. Rachel sighed, not really sure how Lily was going to react to half her family missing her opening night. Shelby, Grandpa Hiram, Grandpa Leroy, Santana, Brittany, Kurt, Blaine, and Trevor had all said they would come Friday night because of work schedules and wanting to make sure Lily wasn't too nervous her first night to have every significant person in her life there.

* * *

><p>Rachel grabbed a bite to eat at her favorite café near the theater, a place where she ventured to many times in her Broadway days. She sat in a booth in the corner eating her pasta and texting her wife.<p>

"_what are you going to do about el?"_

_ "nothing tonight. i want to do this with you"_

_ "good. We can do it tomorrow morning, before school?"_

_ "upper school is closed tomorrow for staff day. So we have her all day."_

_ "lucky us ;)"_

_ "Haha. Have fun tonight, can't wait to hear how our little star does."_

_ "love you babe"_

_ "love you so much rach"_

Rachel closed the messages to check the time and realized that the show started in about 45 minutes. She paid her bill and picked up a cupcake for Lily before heading back to the theatre. She sat patiently in her seat in the 3rd row center frantically cracking her knuckles and taking deep breaths. She was starting to freak out. She had a daughter who skipped class to make out with a boy, she had another puking at home on the couch, and she had a third who was about to sing "Castle on a Cloud" in front of 1,500 people. _Yes, _Rachel thought. _These are all appropriate things to freak out about._ Minutes later the lights faded and the curtain rose. _Here you go Lily. This is it. _Rachel sent some positive vibes to her little girl behind the wings and took a deep breath as the prologue began.

* * *

><p>Quinn adjusted Abby's pillow and blanket on the couch before kissing her daughter's warm forehead. The fever was going down but only ever so slightly.<p>

"Momma?" Quinn turned and saw Ella standing a few feet behind her. Quinn stood and ushered Ella out of the living room so Abby could sleep.

"I'm assuming we aren't going to the show tonight," Ella said quietly as Quinn closed the door behind her. They were now in Quinn and Rachel's room, the furthest away from the living room, in case yelling was about to occur. Quinn hoped it wouldn't. She needed Rachel here with her.

Quinn nodded. "If I had known Abby was going to get sick I would have sent you with your mom but its too late for that now." Ella nodded and looked around the room awkwardly, not sure of what to say next.

"Your mom and I are going to have a long talk with you tomorrow since you have the day off from school. Now please go up to your room and do your homework or read a book or something quiet so Abby can sleep," Quinn said, as nicely as possible. She knew that Ella would close up about this whole ordeal if Quinn had yelled. She always did that. She would explain but always leave out important details. Ella made no eye-contact with her mother but quickly and quietly left the room.

* * *

><p>Rachel wiped the last of her tears as she stood outside the stage door, waiting for her little star to emerge. The show was fabulous and Lily was beyond outstanding. She lit up the stage every time she entered. She pulled focus only when necessary. She was on pitch the entire song. She was loud and strong. All those lessons would soon be paying for themselves. The door burst open and Lily came out.<p>

"MY BABY!" Rachel cried as Lily ran into her mother's arms. Lily engulfed her mom in the tightest hug possible and Rachel showered her with kisses.

"You were _so _wonderful honey, I'm so beyond proud of you right now," Rachel said as Lily sat on her hip. Lily's arms were wrapped around Rachel's neck.

"Thank you mommy! I would have looked for you in the audience but Brett says we aren't supposed to do that," Lily said. Rachel nodded in approval.

"Well that's a very good thing. Sometimes the audience can be a big distraction." Lily's face was still lit up with excitement until she began to look around.

"Where's momma? And Ella? And Abby?" she asked, her eyes getting wide. Rachel bit her lip.

"They… didn't come tonight Lil," Rachel said carefully. She saw Lily's eyes pool with tears.

"What?" she cried. Tears began to stream. She saw other cast mates coming out of the stage door and walked a little down the street away from the crowd that had been forming.

"Sweetie Abby got really sick, momma had to stay home with her," Rachel carefully explained, putting Lily on the ground and gently holding her by the arms.

"What about Ella?" Lily asked, still crying. Rachel sighed.

"Well Ella is grounded and we don't let her take a cab down here by herself. So momma stayed home with the two of them. But honey they are all going to come tomor—"

"I DON'T WANT THEM TO COME TOMORROW! THEY WERE SUPPOSED TO COME TONIGHT!" Lily yelled, tears flowing freely now. Rachel let out a deep sigh trying not to tear up herself. She had just watched her daughter go from the highest high to the lowest low. And it was her fault.

"Lil, calm down. We can talk about this at home tomorrow, it's late and you need to go to sleep," Rachel tried reasoning with her. Lily shook her head. "This isn't an option," Rachel said grabbing Lily's hand and hailing a cab. She gave the cab driver her address and Lily huffed into the cab scooting herself as far away from Rachel as the 3 seat cab would allow. When they reached the apartment building, Lily stormed out of the cab, not even saying hello to Martin, the evening door man who had been seeing the little girl come home from rehearsals every night this week, gushing about how she was going to be on Broadway soon.

Lily stomped into the lobby and Rachel raised an eyebrow at her when they were parked at the elevator.

"Lily I want you to go straight to bed when we get home," Rachel said quietly as they rode up to the 23rd floor of their apartment building where they lived. Lily huffed and leaned against the railing as the elevator chimed, indicating they had arrived.

Rachel and Lily walked through the apartment and quietly took off their coats. Quinn walked into the front hall and turned the dimmed light up a bit.

"Hey my little star," Quinn said quietly, missing Rachel's motion to not mention anything to Lily.

Lily looked up and tears filled with her eyes once more. Quinn's heart began to break. She knew Lily would be upset but she didn't know the degree.

"Honey," Quinn said kneeling down to Lily's level and grabbing her hands.

"NO. YOU PROMISED YOU WOULD BE THERE." Lily pulled away and ran out of the front hall, into her room, slamming the door. Quinn sucked back her tears and stood up facing Rachel.

"Momma?" Abby called from the living room. Quinn began to openly cry now. She was getting overwhelmed. Rachel put her hand on Quinn's shoulder.

"Go to sleep, I got Abby," Rachel said kissing Quinn on the forehead. Quinn leaned into Rachel a little longer than normal and Rachel wrapped her arms around her. They stayed like that for a few seconds before Abby called for her mother once more.

"One second Abby," Quinn yelled back, kissing Rachel on the lips before the two parted for the evening.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Okay I think I said last chapter I wasn't going to make this sad/angsty? Clearly I'm a big fat liar. I drafted the next few chapters in my pathetic excuse for an English class and they have a bit of drama into them… BUT I PROMISE THERE WILL BE HAPPIER ENDINGS Thank you for all the story alerts and reviews, they seriously make my day! –Amanda**

**Also Hiram and Leroy are in the next chapter... is anyone else as obsessed with them as I am? Love them. I can't wait to write them. **


	6. All Better

Chapter 6

Quinn opened her eyes and immediately closed them. She was nowhere ready to get out of the comfort of her bed. Her family was seriously never this dramatic. Sure, the girls would get in fights every now and then or she and Rachel would bicker about scheduling and parenting styles—but they loved each other, a lot. Quinn rolled over onto her stomach and looked to her right, seeing her wife deep in sleep. She had felt the bed shift multiple times in the middle of the night when Rachel went to check on Abby. Quinn felt so stupid thinking Abby would go to school today after last night. And Lily was an emotional basket case until 1 in the morning. Today would be a family day, for all of them. They needed it more than anything. Quinn quietly crept out of bed, letting Rachel catch an hour or two more of the rest she deserved.

Quinn checked on Abby and to her delight the fever had completely broke—she was still hovering around 99 but Quinn was fine with that. She was beginning to think the girl was naturally prone to a higher body temperature. She gently woke the girl up to take one more children's Tylenol before putting her back to sleep. Quinn went to Ella's room next and saw her sleeping soundly. She wasn't really sure how her whole ordeal was going to play out. She'd figure it out with Rachel. Quinn opened Lily's room and found her on her bed, reading the playbill from her show.

"Good morning baby," Quinn said quietly closing the door behind her. Lily said nothing and continued to read. Quinn came and sat down across from Lily on the bed and tried to make eye contact with the little girl. "Lily," Quinn said a little more sternly. Lily sighed.

"What?" she asked dramatically, flipping through the pages. Quinn gently took the playbill out of Lily's hands causing Lily to look up at her mother.

"I'm really, _really_ sorry. I know you're upset with me and you have every right to be. But I didn't mean to do this, I was looking out for Abby and honey she was just too sick to take out last night. She would have slept through the whole show. Now you wouldn't have liked that would you?" Quinn asked, moving a strand of Lily's hair behind her ear. Lily pursed her lips together and shrugged one shoulder, identical to Rachel when she has something to ponder. Quinn smiled. "Will you accept my apology and let me come see you perform tonight?" Lily looked at her mom and nodded, smiling before reaching out her arms. Quinn took the little girl in a hug and the two cuddled on the bed for a few minutes, reading Lily's bio in the playbill.

"Mommy said I didn't have to go to school today," Lily said as she rested her head on Quinn's chest, Quinn stroking her hair.

"Nobody is going to school today and mommy has no lessons today, and I think I'm going to call in a personal day at the office so the 5 of us can spend the day together. Grandpa Hiram and Grandpa Leroy are coming tonight." Lily turned around to face her mother wide-eyed.

"REALLY?" She exclaimed. Quinn put a finger to her mouth quieting the girl but nodding.

"Yes, they are, but stay quiet everyone else is sleeping," Quinn told her little morning bird.

"I don't understand why everyone sleeps so much," Lily said yawning, playing with the corner of her blanket.

"Shhh," Quinn said quietly closing her eyes. She and Lily were asleep within seconds.

* * *

><p>"Alright my darling, come talk to your mommy," Rachel said holding her hands out to Ella as the two sat in the living room eating bagels. She knew Quinn wouldn't be necessarily pleased with Rachel taking the matter into her own hands but Rachel, like Quinn, was really sick of the constant bickering occurring in the household. She was just going to get this done with as peacefully as possible.<p>

Ella placed her bagel on the coffee table in front of them and curled into her mother's side.

"Now, I want you to tell me what exactly happened and I promise you I won't yell at you until your all finished," Rachel said causing Ella to laugh slightly.

"Well this guy Carson, he's in my homeroom so we have all the core classes together… he and I started texting because he's on the football team and I'm his secret buddy for cheer and he's really nice and he asked me if I wanted to go out this Friday night but I told him I couldn't because of Lily's show so we had lunch together out on the quad and then we walked around the garden during break, and we were holding hands and…then we just kind of kissed. And…then he told me that he knew how to get the janitors closet unlocked and the next thing I knew we were…there… and then we knocked over a mop and it crashed and Mr. Jensen found us and well you know the rest."

Rachel took a deep breath before beginning. She grabbed Ella's hand.

"Well sweetheart, this Carson boy sounds very nice and it looks like he makes you very happy," Rachel started. Ella nodded. "However, you know you're not supposed to skip class, ever, ever, ever." Ella nodded once more. "You're grounded for 2 weeks for skipping class, no computer and no texting. You can use it to call though," Rachel said. Ella let out a sigh of relief. She was expecting much worse. "And I want to meet his boyfriend of yours!" She nudged Ella in the shoulder, making Ella blush.

"Mommy," Ella laughed. The two decided that Ella would also do the dishes and clean the whole house for the weekend in addition for her punishment.

"There's my girls," Rachel said as she stroked Ella's hair, watching Abby, Quinn, and Lily walk out still with bed-heads and in pajamas. Quinn was carrying a very sleepy Abby.

"Hi honey," Rachel said to Abby. "Feeling better"? Abby nodded still burying her head in Quinn's shoulder.

"Bagels!" Lily cheered walking over to the coffee table where the rest of the breakfast was. The rest of the family sat around the table and began to eat.

"How was your show last night?" Ella asked as Lily munched on her bagel.

Lily smiled.

"It was reallllly scary but it was realllllly fun," Lily replied.

"Well we're so proud of you and so excited to see you tonight," Quinn said kissing Lily on the top of the head. The family ate their bagels and sent the girls to clean their rooms so Quinn and Rachel could talk.

"I talked to Ella," Rachel said putting the breakfast items away.

"I talked to Lily," Quinn replied but then paused and spun around. "I thought we were both going to talk to Ella."

"Well it really doesn't matter, she meant no harm Q, she's a hopeful teenager in love, remember, like we were once?" Rachel said putting her arms around Quinn's waist.

"Ah-ha-ha stop that," Quinn said playfully slapping Rachel's arms away.

"She's got a boyfriend, his name is Carson, he plays football."

"Sounds like Finn, or Puck or one of the silly boys we used to date before we realized that we were only fooling each other," Quinn said. Rachel set down the rag she was holding and wrapped her arms around Quinn's neck.

"She's grounded for 2 weeks and has to clean the house. She meant no harm, I promise. She's a good kid. We need to give her more credit," Rachel said. Quinn sighed and smiled, kissing her wife on the lips.

"I'm still not happy about this," Quinn said raising an eyebrow.

"Shut up Quinn just kiss me."

* * *

><p>Lily bounced up out of her seat at the table immediately when the doorbell chimed.<p>

"Lily, don't run on a full…stomach, too late," Rachel sighed from the kitchen as she chopped up vegetables for the rest of the family's dinner. She heard her fathers enter the house.

"How's my little Barbra Streisand?" Hiram asked picking the girl up.

"Grandpa," Lily gushed. "I'm not Barbra Streisand. Nobody is like her but mommy."

"That's the right response," Rachel said walking into the front hall. "Hi dad, hi daddy," she said kissing them both on the cheek.

"Well I'm sure you'll knock Barbra out of her seat tonight," Leroy said as he and Hiram entered the kitchen.

"WHAT? SHE'S COMING?" Lily asked as Leroy sampled some of Rachel's cooking on the stove.

"Honey he was kidding," Rachel said raising her eyebrow at her father. "Don't instill something like that in my little stars head. Lily finish your dinner now please." Lily slumped back to the table and finished her vegetarian stir-fry while the rest of the family sauntered into the kitchen.

"PAPA! GRANDPA!" Abby yelled as she walked into the kitchen. She was finally back to her normal self, no thanks to some stupid stomach bug.

"Hey my little slice of pumpkin pie!" Hiram said giving her a hug and kiss. Quinn hugged and kissed both of them and Ella followed.

"That can't be our grandbaby, yesterday you were in diapers!" Leroy said kissing Ella on the forehead.

"Hi papa," Ella rolled her eyes, hugging both of them.

"Didn't you hear, she has a boyfriend!" Quinn winked. Ella raised bother eyebrows before leaving the kitchen, making all the adults laugh. Quinn took over the cooking as Rachel and Lily dashed out to the theater for Lily's call time.

* * *

><p>"Lovely to see you Hiram, Leroy," Blaine said hugging each of the men. Kurt did the same and the 4 sat down in their seats in the row behind the 4 women and the children.<p>

"How is everything with you two? I see you've got quite the little charmer there," Leroy said, hinting at Trevor who sat in front of them, whispering something into Abby's ear. Abby giggled in response and whispered something back.

"He's… he's wonderful. The light of our life." Blaine smiled grabbing Kurt's hand.

"How old?" Hiram asked.

"He turns 7 next week, same day as Abby," Kurt said smiling, gazing at the back of his son's hair. Abby and Trevor both turned around at the sound of Abby's name and the 4 men smiled at the children. They turned back around giggling and continued their conversation.

"Before you know it they'll be married with children, and you'll feel incredibly old." Leroy said nudging Blaine in the arm. He laughed but sighed.

"He's just so amazing to see, he's so proud of himself and of his parents. Apparently a boy in his class said that having two daddies made him weird, and Abby…well she told the boy off. But Trevor didn't even care. He came home and told us about it but never even questioned his family. It's just so…refreshing. I don't know who instilled that in him but I love them for it," Blaine said leaning his head into Kurt's shoulder. Kurt grabbed his chin and pulled him into a kiss.

"It was you, baby, always, always you." Hiram and Leroy gave each other a look, almost entranced by the young love occurring before their eyes.

"So Ella, your mom tells us you have a boy in your life?" Santana asked as she took her seat next to her and Brittany. Ella blushed and gave Rachel a look.

"What? They are a part of our family, they have every right to know about Carson," Rachel said from a little down the row.

"Is Carson your boyfriend?" Abby mocked from her seat next to Rachel.

"No...yes…I don't know," Ella said rolling her eyes. Her family was so good at making her feeling incredibly uncomfortable.

"Awww Ella's got a boy-toy!" Brittany cheered. Ella turned red and put her head in her hands.

"Mommy-y-y," she groaned, her voice muffled by her hands. Quinn rubbed her back from the seat next to her and Shelby looked over and laughed.

"Don't worry El, they wouldn't be your mothers if they didn't embarrass you about every person you date, it only gets worse," she said smiling. Ella sunk in her chair and stared straight ahead, jokingly avoiding the rest of the people around her trying to embarrass her.

* * *

><p>"Lily baby you were <em>wonderful,<em>" Santana gushed being the first one to get a hold of the little girl after the show. Lily hugged her Aunt, her other aunt, her uncles, her grandma, grandfathers, sisters, Trevor, and Rachel before she got to Quinn.

"About TIME I got my hug," Quinn said picking Lily up and showing her with kisses. "I'm so proud of you baby girl, ask mommy, I was crying the entire time."

"She was," Rachel chimed in rubbing Lily's back. Lily smiled and grabbed both of her moms into a hug.

"Thank you for coming everyone," Lily said yawning. "I hope you liked it."

"Someone sleepy?" Rachel asked. Lily nodded, yawning once more and the group said their good-byes which included 100 hugs and kisses.

Quinn held Lily and Rachel held both Ella and Abby's hand as the family walked down to their car. The car was silent, as all 3 girls were slowly drifting off to sleep.

"Thank you," Quinn said as they pulled into their parking garage. Rachel looked over at her wife.

"For…?"

"Giving me the most perfect life, family, and wife, ever," she said pecking Rachel's lips. Rachel smiled. Quinn always got sentimental and sweet when she was tired. But she enjoyed it none the less.

"You. Are. So. Welcome," Rachel said in between 4 sweet kisses to her wife's lips.

"Stop…stop the monkey's" Abby quietly called out from the back seat. The two turned around and saw the girl talking to herself in her sleep.

"Let's get her in bed. We've gotta stop those monkey's before things get really bad," Quinn said. Rachel laughed and they got the girls upstairs and into bed, before turning in for the night themselves.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hi, sorry this took a while and that its so short... I had school...mehh. I really have a lot more free time than I think I do so hopefully updates will be longer and more frequent this week. I have some cute fun prompts I'm going to go off of :) Also um that episode of Glee last week? Yeah I'm still recovering from that emotional roller coaster that really just went downhill the entire time. Thank you again for all the reviews, I love reading them and I love that you are enjoying the story! More to come :) **


	7. The Tony Awards

**Chapter 7 – About a month later**

Tonight was the night Ella had been waiting for. Her first Tony awards with her mom. She was ecstatic. She was supposed to go last year but she came down with a nasty case of the chicken pox which Lily got hours later—needless to say Quinn and Rachel had to leave the show early and tend to their daughters while getting one out of the house and away from the germs. Turning 12 in this household meant you got to go to award shows with mommy. Ella laid her new dress and shoes out on the bed and smiled at them. Her dress was absolutely beautiful—her mom had taken her out earlier in the week to pick out a new one. It was black, strapless, with gold lace over top and a floral design with diamonds all over. Rachel wouldn't let Ella see the price tag—she said it was an early birthday and Christmas present for the next 3 years. But no matter, it was beautiful and only fitting that her first Tony's should be magical. And the dress made her feel just that. Her phone buzzed from her desk behind her. She spun around to retrieve it, seeing a message from Carson.

_Have fun tonight babe! Love you!_

She smiled. Carson was the best. And the past 2 months with him had been absolutely incredible. She was sure she was in love. She had never felt this happy before. She never yelled at her moms and her sisters didn't annoy her; life was good. She picked up her phone and replied.

_You too C! love you xoxo _

She had begged Rachel and Quinn to let her take Carson to the Tony's as her date but much to her dismay, Carson had to attend his cousin's wedding in Vermont. Never the less, she was still looking forward to the evening with her mothers. Her mom's stylist and hairdresser were coming over soon and Ella was going to be styled and beautified. She was over the moon right now. She was snapped out ofher daze when she heard noise behind her.

"Ella can I borrow your navy headband?" Lily asked standing at the door. Ella thought for a moment of where it was located before grabbing it and handing it to her.

"Why do you need it?" Ella asked.

"It matches my dress for tonight!" Lily said turning and leaving the room. Ella scrunched her brows and then realized what Lily had just said.

"WAIT, what?" Lily turned around and bit her lip. "I thought you were going to Aunt San's and Aunt Brittany's with Abby, where are you going?"

"I'm going to the Tony's," Lily said carefully. Ella became livid.

"WHAT? WHY? MOM! MOMMA!" Ella shoved Lily out of her doorway and met her mothers in the hallway. "WHY IS LILY GOING TONIGHT?" Rachel bit her lip and Quinn took a deep breath and advised Ella to do the same.

"Honey, her director invited her and the other 3 kids in the show. She won't be with us, she'll be with them," Rachel said calmly, noticing Ella's anger.

"This isn't fair! This was supposed to be _my_ special night with you," Ella said

quietly, a tear escaping.

"Lil please go to your room and get ready," Rachel said. The little girl looked at her sister, before looking at both her moms who nodded before rushing back to her bedroom.

"Sweetheart it will be your special night," Quinn said grabbing Ella and wiping away her tear. "I promise, we won't even see Lily. She's getting there a half hour before us." Ella sniffed and Rachel rubbed her arm. Ella nodded and leaned into Quinn who squeezed her daughter tight and kissed the top of her dirty blonde head. The doorbell snapped them out of their moment.

"That's the team, let's get you ready for the red carpet okay Belle?" Rachel asked smiling. Ella reciprocated the smile at her mom's use of her nickname. It was created after Ella watched Beauty and the Beast for the first time when she was barely 3 years old and wanted to change her name to Belle. Sometimes she wished she could go back to that time. It was a simpler time. Lily wasn't around.

As Rachel opened the door she saw not only her styling team but also Santana walking down the hall behind them.

"Hey guys, come on in," she said letting in her hairstylist, John and make-up artist, Nicole. She waited at the door.

"Hey S," she called to the woman walking down the hall. Santana looked up and smiled at Rachel when she met her at the door. "Abby, time to go honey, Aunt Sanny is here!" She called into the house. She heard the little girl pound down the short staircase that led to their second level loft where she had been playing in their playhouse.

"Hey baby cakes! Ready to go get Trev?" Abby grinned and nodded.

"Bye mommy, win tonight so that our fireplace can be even!" Abby said giving Rachel a big hug around the waist. Rachel laughed and saw Santana's confused look.

"The 3 Tony's already on the fireplace create a very uneven display… 2 on one side, 1 on the other. Abs doesn't like that." Santana laughed and held her hand out for the little girl before the two left.

* * *

><p>Rachel could hear Quinn and Ella already being prepped as she closed the front door. She walked down the hall to Lily's room and slowly opened it before returning to her family in the living room.<p>

She found Lily on her bed, crying. _Please, no more tears, _Rachel thought before closing the door.

"Honey what's wrong?" Rachel said kneeling below Lily.

"I didn't mean to make Ella mad," she said quietly, a few tears escaping.

"Shh Lil its okay, you didn't. Momma and I should have told her earlier," Rachel said climbing up onto the bed and pulling Lily onto her lap. "It's really okay, sweetie, don't cry. You're going to go tonight and look beautiful and have fun okay?" Lily sniffed and put on her show face. _That's my girl_. Rachel thought. She looked at the clock.

"Oh gosh, Hannah's mom is coming in 20 minutes, let's get you ready!" Rachel said standing up and helping Lily get her dress and hair on and ready to go.

Quinn gasped a little as Lily entered the room with Rachel, dressed and ready to go. She wasn't having her hair and make-up done professionally because well, she was 9 and Ella was 13. There was a difference. But Rachel had put some of her own blush and lipstick on her and brushed her straight air out, securing Ella's headband on it. She looked absolutely adorable with her blue and white floral dress that was a little fancier than a normal sundress.

"You look so pretty Lil," Quinn said walking up to the two. She kneeled down, being careful of the rollers in her hair.

"Thanks momma." Lily smiled. Rachel's phone rang from her hand.

"Hello, hey Joanne, yep I'll bring her down right now," Rachel hung up the quick phone call.

"Ready to go?" Lily nodded and gave Quinn a quick hug and kiss goodbye.

"Bye Ella," Lily called as Rachel led her down the hall and out of the house. Ella ignored her, going back to her magazine as John curled her hair.

* * *

><p>"Trevor watch!" Abby said as she stood against the wall, running full force onto Santana and Brittany's bed, her 6 year old frame bouncing a foot above the bed, bouncing on the mattress.<p>

"COOL," Trevor awed, wanting to do the same. The two were in Santana's bedroom after having a small food fight in the living room when Santana stupidly gave them cheerios and popcorn. One thing led to another and the food was all over the floor. Santana shooed them out so she could vacuum and the two had decided to make their bed a trampoline.

Trevor jumped onto the bed stomach first and the two burst into giggles.

"Ay dios mìo you two," Santana said coming in the room. The two jokingly cowered away from the woman.

"Come 'er you little rascals," she said grabbing them, putting them in a tickle fight.

"Auntie Sanny, when is Auntie Britt-Britt coming home?" Abby asked as the three collapsed on Santana's bed.

"Hmmm she should be home in…..about an hour. And she's bringing pizza!"

"YAY!" The two kids chimed.

"Okay but I'm exhausted from cleaning after you crazy kids, let's turn on a movie until the awards start," Santana said leading the two out of the room. She turned on Finding Nemo that Blaine had sent her with and nearly fell asleep until the kids would erupt into laughter periodically.

"I'm back!" Brittany's voice rang through the apartment. Santana breathed out a sigh of relief and Santana's nostrils immediately filled with the aroma of pizza.

"PIZZA!" Trevor yelled running over to the table, waiting to be served.

"What a boy," Brittany laughed as Santana walked over to her. She gave her a sweet kiss on the lips before grabbing the box of pizza with one hand. "Hi sweetheart, how was your day?"

"Relaxing until they showed up," Santana joked, wrapping her arms around the dancewear clad pregnant woman.

"And how is little Madelaine today?" Santana asked rubbing the still small stomach.

"Good, she was really getting into the hip-hop class today," Brittany said, smiling.

"Ehem," Abby politely coughed, her hands neatly folded on the table. "I believe the pizza is getting cold." Santana raised her eyebrow as she walked over to the table, setting the pizza down on the table. Brittany came out a few moments later with plates.

"You know Ms. Abigail, you are becoming more and more like your mommy each day," Santana said, causing Brittany to scoff.

"Isn't that a good thing?" Abby said bringing the pizza to her mouth. She looked at Santana before eating.

"Sure," Santana said rolling her eyes, and laughing along with Brittany as the 4 ate their pizza.

* * *

><p>"RACHEL! MRS. BERRY! RACHEL!" The screams were everywhere, Ella was overwhelmed but still in awe. It was so surreal. She was feet away from some of her favorite Broadway stars and people wouldn't stop taking photos of her mother. A few even wanted some of her, Quinn and Rachel! Ella wondered if she would be in a website or a magazine tomorrow morning.<p>

Quinn clutched Ella's hand as they followed Rachel down the red carpet. Her mom was a posing machine, and looking sensational in her navy blue ball gown. And Quinn, in her white gown looked just as beautiful. Ella looked ahead and saw 4 short people being interviewed by a reporter. She squinted her eyes as she inched forward and realized that Lily was in that group. And Lily was going to be on a website or in a magazine. And she was 9. Ella glared at the group until Quinn squeezed her hand.

"Smile honey, the cameras are watching you," Quinn said with gritted teeth. Ella forced a smile but couldn't stop staring at Lily once again, getting all the attention.

Once inside Ella sat in the middle of both her moms in the 4th row. She looked around and saw Lily 15 rows behind her. _Sucker_, Ella thought to herself. She smirked until she was tapped on the shoulder. She turned to her mother.

"Yes?" she asked.

"You've been having all these weird looks on your face all night," Rachel whispered. "Everything okay?" Ella smiled and nodded, before Kurt and Blaine appeared at the end of the row.

"Hello!" "Hi, hi!" The 4 adults gushed to one another.

"You're looking _fabulous_," Kurt said grabbing Ella's arms to get a better look at her dress.

"Thanks Uncle Kurt," Ella blushed. She hugged and kissed both him and Blaine before they took their seats across the aisle from them. They had light conversation before Rachel went backstage to present an award. Kurt was nominated for his performance as Elder Price in Book of Mormon that he had finished about a month ago.

Rachel was told she would be presenting with someone but she wasn't told who—it had changed at last minute and she was hoping it was someone she didn't know. False.

"Rachel! Oh god, how are you?" Rachel forced a smile. _Oh boy. Him. _

"I'm great Jesse, thanks for asking," she said giving him a half hearted hug. This dickhead tried to sabotage her chances at singing at their Regionals 3 years in a row. She couldn't believe her mother actually took an interest in helping that boy have a future. He unfortunately got a job playing Link Larkin in Hairspray for the past 4 ½ years and everyone was infatuated with him. Except Rachel. To Rachel, he was a scumbag that crushed eggs on her head one day in the McKinley High parking lot.

"How's the family? I see you've already got a little one on the stage," he said as they waited in the wings to go out. Rachel genuinely smiled this time.

"That's my middle one, Lily. She's…incredible. And she's only 9."

"Well she learned from the best," Jesse said leaning closer to Rachel.

Rachel gave him a smirk before gracefully walking onto the stage, linked arms with Jesse.

"Momma isn't that the guy Rachel calls a scumbag?" Ella whispered to Quinn who quickly covered her mother with her hand but nodded quickly.

"Shhhh," Quinn said chuckling. Ella smiled and the two looked over at Kurt and Blaine who were holding each others hands, tightly. Quinn could see Blaine's hand was turning white from lack of blood flow. Blaine took a deep breath and rubbed Kurt's back gently as Jesse listed the nominations in the category. Rachel held the envelope and the crowd got still.

"And the Tony award goes to…" She peeled open the envelope and gasped. "KURT HUMMEL!" Rachel screamed and started jumping up on stage. The crowd erupted in screams and immediately rose to their feet. Kurt stood up and gave Blaine a kiss and a big, tight hug before walking up to the stage. Ella and Quinn ran across the aisle and engulfed Blaine in an embrace. They pulled away and Blaine and Quinn both hastily wiped the tears that were streaming down their faces. Ella felt a tug on her dress and felt someone almost run into her.

"UNCLE KURT WON!" Lily screamed jumping up and down. Ella put any negative thought she had against her sister tonight aside. It wasn't about them, it was about Kurt. And their family. And all the support that everyone in the room was giving them.

"I KNOW!" She cheered hugging the smaller girl. We sat near Blaine and listened on edge to Kurt begin his speech. Rachel stood behind him wiping her tears of happiness.

"Oh, god, wow. Um, I want to thank everyone who came and supported Book of Mormon, thank you so much. I knew from day 1 that show would be so special and I'm so glad it was so well received. Thank you to my whole cast and crew for making my job so much fun to do every night, I miss you guys so much. Thank you to the fellow nominee's, you all are so talented and to just be up in this group with you all is such an honor. And wrap it up, okay okay finally thank you to my whole family, I love you all so much, thank you to my son Trevor who brings so much joy into my life every day and lastly thank you to my husband Blaine, I wouldn't be here without your love and support, you give me the courage to go out on that stage each night. Thank you!"

Kurt spun around as the music cued and the crowd erupted in more applause, shaking Jesse's hand and giving him a small hug while Rachel pounced on him and wouldn't let go until they hobbled off the stage together. They joined the rest of the family back in the crowd some minutes later and more hugs, kisses, and tears were shared.

* * *

><p>"That was amazing, all of it. I want to go every year," Ella gushed as she entered the apartment with Lily.<p>

"I _know_. Someone came up to me and said they saw my show and that someday I should get a Tony nomination!" Lily replied excitedly.

"THAT'S SO COOL!" Ella said as the two chattered on for a few minutes, walking down the hallway into their rooms. Rachel and Quinn followed in a few moments later carrying the youngest sleep-ridden child.

"Well clearly they aren't at each others wits anymore," Rachel whispered taking her shoes off after they closed the front door. She couldn't feel her feet anymore. She didn't wear heels for a reason.

"I know…. Whatever happened… I hope it stays," Quinn whispered.

"Momma?" Abby yawned. Quinn gently rubbed her back, trying to get her to stay asleep.

"Shh honey go back to sleep, its sleepy time," Quinn said quietly as she walked the girl down the hall.

Rachel heard Ella and Lily's chatter from the few doors down and quickly walked down where she found the two of them sitting on Ella's bed, looking at something on the computer and gasping every now and then.

"Hey," Rachel called from the doorway. The two heads shot up. "Either silence or sleep, its late and I know you're hyped up right now but please don't stay up too late, Abby is sleeping." The girls eagerly nodded, zipping their lips and moving their eyes back to the computer. Rachel couldn't help but smile and quietly closed the door.

She went into her room quickly and changed into some comfier clothing before returning to Abby's room where Quinn, still in her ball gown was trying to get the girl to fall back asleep. She was exhausted but couldn't seem to stay asleep. Rachel got on the other side of the two and they snuggled together creating a blanket of warmth around Abby.

"Mommy," Abby whispered.

"Mhmm?" Rachel asked gently stroking her hair. Abby turned her head onto the pillow to the side.

"I… found… Nemo," Abby said quietly before her eyes stopped twitching and her breathing evened out. Quinn had to bite her lip to hold back her laughter. Rachel grinned and kissed Abby on the forehead.

"Good job baby. Sweet dreams," Rachel said. Quinn followed Rachel's action and kissed Abby on the cheek before quietly left the room, heading off to bed with Rachel.


	8. A Day of Vexation

**Chapter 8**

Rachel snuggled into Quinn as she felt her chest rise with Quinn's. The two loved Saturday mornings where they could be intimate and enjoy their time together, sleeping in. They heard 5 pounding knocks on the door that was halfway open.

"Yes?" Quinn called, eyes still closed. Rachel pulled herself up and saw Lily at the door.

"Lil, its barely 8:30, why are you waking us up?" Rachel asked raising a tired eyebrow at the girl. Lily walked in the room quickly and scanned her eyes, clearly looking for something.

"Can we help you sweetheart?" Quinn asked almost laughing at the girl. The two readjusted their pillows a little higher to watch the girl frantically searching for something in the room. Lily found a pen and a pad of paper on the bedside table by Quinn, finally. She scribbled something onto it and held it out to Quinn and Rachel.

"I-can't-talk," Quinn and Rachel said simultaneously. Rachel's eyes got wide.

"What do you mean you can't talk? Lily, say something," Rachel said, her voice getting loud, Quinn being startled. Lily stared intently at the floor before looking up and opening her mouth.

"It hurts," Lily croaked out. Rachel could hear her vocal chords screaming in pain as she barely said the 2 words.

"Open up," Quinn said sitting up and holding Lily's chin in her hand. Lily obliged and Quinn took a look in her throat before gently massaging her throat. "I think you have laryngitis my dear," Quinn said frowning. Lily made a hoarse, almost mute gasp and then burst into a coughing fit. She buckled over the side of the bed and coughed 8 or 9 painful, deep coughs. Rachel cringed at the sound of her daughter's lovely voice getting ripped apart by the second. Lily stood up after Quinn rubbed her back trying to sooth her coughs, unshed tears sitting in her eyes.

"What about the show?" she said, her voice inflicting in and out with each syllable.

"Shh Lily, stop talking right now, it will just hurt, I'll call your stage manager right now and say you can't perform tonight and probably not the matinee tomorrow either," Rachel said climbing out of bed and picking Lily up. Lily groaned and set her head on Rachel's shoulder while Quinn stood up next to them. She rubbed Lily's back once more.

"I'll pick you up some throat lozenges when I go out today okay honey?" Lily turned her head to her mother and nodded. Rachel carried the girl out into the hallway and realized Ella and Abby were still asleep. At least Lily could pout in peace and quiet. And Rachel could fully wake up. She made Lily silently vow to be completely silent, something she knew would be difficult for her little chatterbox. Rachel made Lily a cup of decaffeinated tea with some honey to try and sooth her throat. She knew how the laryngitis thing went. She, like Lily, nearly had a breakdown when she couldn't speak. Her star power depended on her voice. Rachel began to worry that she threw her daughter into the spotlight too early. She knew Lily's run wouldn't be much longer—she's growing older and child actors don't last as long as principle roles. Maybe then she could have a normal childhood and go to school all day.

Rachel carried the mug of hot liquid and saw Abby standing next to Lily on the couch. Lily was quickly scribbling something onto a pad of paper.

"Lily write neater I can't read _that_ well," Abby sighed dramatically. Lily threw down the pen in frustration.

"Lil relax, Abby she hurt her throat so she can't talk right now," Rachel said handing Lily the mug which Lily graciously accepted. Abby shrugged.

"That sucks," Abby said climbing onto Rachel's lap immediately as Rachel sat down. Quinn walked in dress for work a few minutes later.

"Momma do you have to work today?" Abby asked. Quinn nodded checking her phone before walking over to the couch.

"Just a few check-ups today, won't be too long. Kurt just texted me and wanted to know if you wanted to go to the zoo with him and Trevor today?" Abby nodded excitedly and hopped of Rachel's lap. Rachel jerked and rolled her eyes from the 40 pounds that had been jumping up and down on her legs.

"Go brush your teeth and dressed, and be quiet because Ella is still asleep, we'll pick up breakfast on the corner" Quinn said. The little girl grinned and ran off to her bedroom. Quinn kneeled before Lily on the couch as the girl sat with her arms crossed in front of her chest, mindlessly staring at the television.

"Lil," Quinn said grabbing her attention. Lily's eyes wandered and finally met her mothers. Quinn smiled. "There you go. I know you're upset but you are not allowed to take your anger out on anyone in this family. You'll be healed in no time and back on stage before you know it. Okay?" Lily sighed and nodded. "I'll bring you back some good stuff that'll make you feel better." Quinn stood up and looked at Rachel.

"Have a good day babe," Rachel said, pulling herself up off the couch and embracing Quinn in a hug.

"Mom are you leaving? I heard Abby running around getting ready," Ella called from the entry of the living room. She stood in some short cheer shorts and a t-shirt, her hair up in a perfect pony-tail.

"Yes, need a ride somewhere?" Quinn asked eyeing the interesting outfit for a Saturday morning.

"Yeah can you take me to school? They have the optional cheer practices before the final try-outs and if I want to be JV captain then I have to show dedication." Rachel smiled at the girl.

"You sound just like your momma in high school," Rachel said. Ella smiled and adjusted her pony. Quinn and Rachel quickly kissed before Abby appeared, ready to go, and the three left.

* * *

><p>Quinn tapped her fingers on the steering wheel as she sat in the usual Saturday morning traffic. Scratch that. It was Manhattan. There is always traffic.<p>

"Momma how much longer?" Abby whined from the backseat. They had just left dropping Ella off at the school and were within 5 minutes from Kurt and Blaine's apartment. Of course knowing this traffic it could take a half hour.

"I don't know honey," Quinn replied annoyed not with her daughter but with the cause of her daughters whining. "Okay fine traffic if you aren't going to cooperate than I will just have to change on you," Quinn said turning on her blinker and waving at the car letting her pull through. She pulled into a left turn lane and waited at the light, watching the car in front of her speed through the yellow light and nearly get hit by the car approaching it. Horns blared, breaks slammed and tires screeched. Quinn held her breath. She immediately looked back to Abby who was looking out the other side of the window. Quinn let go of the breath she was holding. That was way too similar to the crash she and Abby went through years ago. Quinn said a silent prayer thanking God she wasn't in the car that nearly was hit. She didn't need that this morning. Or ever.

After what seemed like hours to Abby she skipped into the elevator riding up to Kurt and Blaine's penthouse apartment overlooking Central Park. Kurt and Blaine's house was _much_ nicer than her own. But she never would tell her mom's that. The elevator dinged at the 45th floor and Abby jumped off and ran to the door. Quinn followed carrying the girls breakfast and coat that she dumped the second she got in the elevator complaining it was too hot.

Blaine opened the door and welcomed the two in.

"I can't stay, I am already going to be late for my first appointment," Quinn said hurriedly. She kissed Abby on the forehead. "Be good and listen to Kurt and Blaine honey. Have fun with Trevor, bye guys!" Quinn rushed out of the apartment and down to her car, taking the detoured but traffic free route to her office.

* * *

><p>Ella kicked up to a handstand against the matted wall in the gym. She clenched her stomach muscles tight and stayed upside down, watching the rest of the girls entering the room as practice began. She came down and shook the dust from the floor of her hands and joined the girls that began stretching in the middle. She stayed very much to herself in the moment, only taking leadership when requested. Something she knows her mothers didn't do. She didn't want to seem bossy. But the coaches really liked her and <em>really<em> liked that she was Quinn's daughter. She watched a group of cheerleaders huddle together and whisper something. A few seemed to be continually glancing at her. Ella looked around for her friend Brianna but she was nowhere to be found. It was after all, an optional practice. One of the girls huddled in the corner came over to her.

"Hey," the girl said. Ella's school wasn't very big and her class wasn't very large but for some reason she had trouble putting a name to this face.

"Hi," Ella said cautiously, wondering what in the world she could want.

"You didn't go to Jake Meyer's party last night right?" The girl said. Ella shook her head. She had dinner with her grandma last night and then the two went and saw Les Mis.

"Why do you ask?" Ella said, shifting the weight from one foot to the other. The girl smirked.

"You're dating Carson Miller right?" Ella bit her lip and nodded once more. "Yeah you might want to talk to him, he was getting pretty cozy with a girl there last night." The girl held out her phone which showed in fact, Carson with his arm around another girl and his tongue… in her mouth. Ella felt her heart beating out loud and she was pretty sure everyone could hear it too. Her palms began to sweat. She opened her mouth but nothing came out. Her eyes began to burn with tears she forced herself not to let fall. She turned from the group of girls, ran to her stuff, grabbed it and barged out of the room, leaving behind a cackling group of girls.

Ella ran at full speed down the hallway of the deserted school before finding a door that went outside. She really didn't care at this point that she was wearing minimal clothing and that it was nearly 45 degrees outside. She felt incredibly hot. She let herself cry the tears her eyes had been holding before digging out her phone. She stared at her contact list for a few moments. She couldn't call Quinn, Santana, or Brittany. They were all working. Rachel didn't have a car with her as Quinn took it and Kurt and Blaine were out at the zoo. So she called the last person she knew would possibly be available.

"Nana, can you come pick me up? I'm at school." She sniffed and wiped her eyes. "Thanks."

Shelby parked the car in front of the school and let Ella cry it out for a few minutes before even beginning to try and get a word in. After Ella tearfully explained the situation Shelby reached over the middle console of the front seat and pulled the girl into her arms. The two sat there for about 5 minutes before Shelby began driving. She decided to take the girl to Panera and bought her lunch.

Ella stirred her macaroni and cheese and carefully watched the steam rise. She blew on it, knowing that it didn't make a difference. She was just lost. Her mind was still racing at a million miles an hour. This was her first love. Or was it? Did she even know what love is? She thought she did. Shelby picked up her fork and the clank of the silverware snapped Ella out of her steam blowing state of mind. She set her spoon down and tapped her fingers lightly on the table while leaning on arm on her propped elbow. Shelby gently grabbed her hand and Ella looked her in the eye.

"Sweetheart I know there isn't anything I can say or do at this moment to make you feel better. But I love you and if anyone is going to do that to my granddaughter then they aren't worth it, in the _least_. Okay?" Ella sighed and nodded once, unable to really believe her. She stopped thinking about it and forced herself to eat the food in front of her.

* * *

><p>Quinn handed her receptionist the clipboard from her last patient and checked the clock. Her stomach growled reminding her she only had a coffee and a bite of Abby's muffin for breakfast. She walked down the hall in the clinic until she reached the physical therapy wing.<p>

"Hey San," Quinn called from the door. Santana looked up from her computer.

"Hey, are you hungry?"

"Starving, wanna grab something at Panera?" Santana nodded.

"I don't have too much time, I have a patient at 2."

"That's fine, I have to get home to Lily with these anyway," Quinn said holding up some high intensity throat lozenges. "She got some hefty laryngitis this morning."

"Oh no! Well I'm sure Rachel is spoiling her with care," Santana said as the two left the building. Quinn laughed but knew it was true.

The two took Quinn's car down the block to Panera and ordered at the counter. Santana went to the restroom while Quinn found a table. But before she found a table she found her daughter.

"Hi honey," Quinn said walking up to the table where Shelby and. "What are you doing here? Is cheer over already? Hey Shelby." Ella looked down at her food before looking up at her mom. _Don't cry, _she coached herself. _Wait until you get home._

"Um, something happened at cheer. I wanted to leave," Ella said. Quinn stared at her for a moment before slowly nodding.

"Okay… do you want to elaborate at all?" Quinn asked. The table next to them cleared and Quinn sat down her purse before coming back. Ella shook her head.

"Can I tell you at home please?" she said quietly, her voice cracking slightly. Quinn hesitated before nodding.

"Yeah, of course honey," Quinn said before giving Shelby a quizzical look. Shelby returned with a reassuring look that she's okay.

"Woah party in Panera!" Santana said once she returned. "What's wrong Ella-bella? You look like someone just punched you in the stomach."

Ella coughed to try and choke back her tears from falling. She was never more proud of her eyes for actually listening to her at that moment. She shook her head.

"I'm okay," Ella said forcing a slight smile.

"Well we're done and this place is getting crowded so we should give our table up. I'll see you tomorrow for brunch Quinn? Nice seeing you Santana," Shelby said trying not to make Ella any more uncomfortable than she already was. Quinn nodded and kissed Ella on the top of the head as the group said their good-byes.

* * *

><p>"One time my mommy and I watched the Wizard of Oz and there's this one part where Dorothy goes 'lions and tigers and bears oh MY!' Look Trev! Lions! We need a bear! And a tiger! Let's go!" Kurt and Blaine laughed as Abby and Trevor skipped hand in hand through the zoo.<p>

"Hey don't run too far ahead kids," Kurt called from behind. They weren't listening and continued to skip far ahead of Kurt and Blaine.

"Trevor, stay close to us, hold Abby's hand," Blaine yelled as he grabbed Kurt's hand. Kurt looked over and kissed him quickly on the lips.

"Just like the two little ones." He smiled, looking at their intertwined hands. "Thanks for taking me out today," Kurt said, batting his eyelashes at Blaine, something that always makes Blaine laugh. Blaine rolled his eyes and chuckled at Kurt.

"Anything for my newly crowned Tony winning husband!" Blaine said, pulling Kurt up to a snow leopard exhibit. The two spent a few moments staring at the creature before Kurt looked ahead and saw no children that belonged to him.

"Um… Blaine. Where are Trev and Ab?" Blaine looked ahead and then at Kurt and Blaine before they began to sprint.

After 10 minutes of searching and screaming Kurt and Blaine were about ready to call Rachel and Quinn. Blaine ran a hand through his hair and took a deep groaning breath.

"DADDY!" Trevor yelled. Kurt jumped up and followed the noise, Blaine not far behind. Trevor and Abby sat down the path about 50 feet away, swinging their legs on a bench.. Kurt and Blaine grabbed the two children in suffocating hugs.

"Don't you _ever_ run away like that again! We had no idea where you went and this is _not _the place to be going around by yourself. You both know that," Kurt scolded. Abby looked down at her feet.

"Sorry Uncle Kurt," she said quietly.

"Sorry Dad," Trevor said. Blaine crouched down to their level.

"Hey it's okay, we're just really, really glad you're safe, I think we should head home now, it's getting cold," he said. Blaine grabbed Abby's hand and Kurt grabbed Trevor's and the 4 left the zoo, thankful to avoid a huge disaster.

* * *

><p>Lily and Rachel clapped at the television as they finished Funny Girl for the 3rd time. Lily leaned into her mom and cleared her throat, something she had been doing constantly for the past 3 hours.<p>

"Want some lunch? PB&J?" Rachel asked. Lily nodded and took control over the television, turning on iCarly. Rachel heard the front door open and assumed it was Quinn.

"Hey," Rachel called. "How was—El, what are you doing here?" She realized after looking up from her cooking. Ella's lips trembled and she lost it—all of it. She burst into tears and fell into Rachel's arms. Rachel held her tight and rubbed her back. "Shh sweetie calm down, its okay, whatever it is its going to be fine," she pulled Ella away and held her by the arms. She heard the front door open for a second time.

"Hey Rach," Quinn called. She entered the kitchen and her heart dropped. "Hey baby girl," she said. Rachel let go of Ella and watched her fall into her momma's arms.

"Come on El," Rachel said leading the two out of the kitchen. "Let's go to the couch and talk." Lily looked up from her slouched position on the couch and looked at Rachel with fear as her crying sister and mom entered the room.

"Lil your sandwich is on the counter. Can you take it and go to your room please?" Lily nodded and left the room. Ella collapsed on the couch and Rachel and Quinn followed. Quinn took a deep breath and the two sat on both sides of her. Rachel grabbed her hands and Quinn put her chin on Ella's shoulder, grabbing her gently from behind.

"Carson cheated on me." The words hit Rachel and Quinn like a bullet. Ella's first really boyfriend, the boy who made her the happiest girl in the world. This was not the way you were supposed to go about your first relationship. And she was 13!

"Oh sweetheart I'm so sorry," Quinn murmured into Ella's shoulder as Ella choked out a few more sobs. No more words were really shared, the two women just held their daughter until she was sure she had cried every tear available for the day. Rachel walked her to her room and helped her get into bed so she could take a nap—emotionally exhausted from all the crying. Rachel quietly closed the door and checked on Lily who was reading. Rachel told her what happened and asked her to stay in her room a little longer so momma and her could have some time alone.

Quinn sat on the couch and looked up at her wife coming in the room. Rachel sat onto the couch and threw her legs up on Quinn's lap. Quinn leaned into Rachel and the two closed their eyes.

"Can we have one day in this house with no problems?" Rachel whispered. Quinn chuckled.

"Apparently not," Quinn said. "We were on such a high too." Rachel scoffed and wrapped her arms around Quinn, gently kissing her neck. The two closed their eyes and were asleep within moments.

The knock on the door an hour later woke the two women up from their nap.

"That's probably Abby," Quinn said sleepily. The two detached from themselves and Rachel slowly stood and made her way with Quinn going to the front door. Quinn opened the door and found Blaine holding a shameful looking Abby's hand.

"Hi Abs," Quinn said giving Blaine a look. Blaine looked down at the girl before answering.

"Trevor and Abby had a _lot _of fun at the zoo. Too much fun. They ran away from us for about 15 minutes," Blaine explained, gently guiding Abby into the doorway. Rachel came to the door next to Quinn and they both raised an eyebrow at the little girl.

"Young lady is this true?" Rachel asked. Abby looked up at her mother and nodded only once. "Come inside." Abby immediately obeyed and stepped inside.

"Thank you for taking me to the zoo Uncle Blaine. I'm sorry I ran away," Abby said hiding herself behind Rachel's legs. Rachel pulled her in front to look Blaine in the eye. He crouched down.

"I know you're sorry. We're glad you're safe," he said. He ruffled her hair a little before saying goodbye to Rachel and Quinn and taking off.

Rachel took Abby into the dining room and Abby knew what was coming. Quinn followed.

"Abigail you know you are supposed to stay with an adult at all times when you're at the park or the zoo," Rachel said sternly, leaning down to Abby's eye level.

"I know," the young girl said quietly. Rachel gently spun the girl around and pointed to the corner of the dining room. Abby solemnly marched to the corner for her time-out and sighed dramatically when she got there.

"I'm exhausted. I say we sell them to a circus," Quinn said, once she and Rachel were in the kitchen.

"Done and done," Rachel said, collapsing onto her arms against the counter. Quinn gently massaged her neck, closing her eyes and wishing this could all go away.

Rachel assembled the family into the living room a few hours later after dinner. Ella had toughened up to call Carson who sure enough admitted to kissing a girl last night. He claims he was drunk and that in itself sent Ella over the top. Abby was obediently listening to all of her mothers' orders and wishes and offering to help all around the house. And Lily… well Lily was being quiet. And while it seemed like punishment for her, it was relief for everyone else.

"We're watching a movie," Rachel said as everyone sat down. She put one in the DVD player and it started.

"Yay Sound of Music!" Abby said once the music started.

"Why are we watching this?" Ella whispered, looking at Quinn who just shrugged. The family enjoyed the movie, it was always a favorite, but some of the girls were wondering why this one an why right now when most of them wanted to just be by themselves.

Rachel paused the movie right when Maria sat down with Liesl on the couch.

"I want everyone to listen to this line, right here. There's a lot you can learn from musicals," Rachel said playing the movie.

"You cry a little, and then you wait for the sun to come out, it always does."

Rachel looked over at her 3 daughters who all smiled at Maria's words. She caught Quinn's eyes and Quinn winked at her. Even in the midst of a hard day, they knew they would get through it together, they always did.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: HI Okay first off I promise this will Ella's last chapter of woe. I seem to have a tendency to write according to my own feelings and well, if you couldn't tell, I haven't been having the best last couple of days. The next few chapters will be much more positive. Shout out to Panera for being where I wrote 90% of this chapter over my lunch. And thank you SO much for the people that commented on the Nemo line from the last chapter... you don't know how long it took me to come up with that so I'm really glad you liked it :) Sorry this chapter was so angsty... Haha I was kind of on a roll and it just came out. Please continue to review and let me know what you think, I have some cute stuff coming up! :) -Amanda**


	9. A December Night

**Chapter 9 – 6 Years Ago**

**A/N: Note the time jump!**

* * *

><p>"MOMMA WATCH!" 7 year old Ella screamed from the rink as she sped ahead on her ice skates.<p>

"Honey hold on to the rail," Rachel said, losing circulation in her fingers as Lily squeezed her hand, finally not tripping on her feet like she had been for the past half hour. The 3-year-old was great at dancing but skating, she was discovering, was not her forte. Quinn laughed from the side as she held her baby Abby close to her chest, trying to keep her warm.

"Look at those silly girls Abigail," Quinn said shifting Abby to look at the rink. Abby pointed at the rink and made a few unidentifiable noises. Quinn groaned. They had been trying to get the girl to say "mama" for the better part of the week. A few minutes later the girls pulled up to the side to take a breather.

"Momma Abby's nose looks red," Ella said as she took a sip from a bottle of water Quinn had handed to her. Rachel took her now gloved hand and poked the baby's red nose causing her to giggle.

"She's probably cold we've been here _forever," _Lily moaned, clearly not the biggest fan of ice-skating. But it was Christmas time and it was Rockefeller Center. The two basically go hand-in-hand. The family decided that they had done enough skating and noticed it was getting late, they had to get home for their Sunday dinners with Hiram, Leroy, and Shelby.

* * *

><p>"Mommy what's for dinner?" Ella asked standing on her toes trying to see above the counter where Rachel was cooking.<p>

"Well my dear we have some chicken curry and some tofu for mommy and some rice and veggies!" Ella gave a disgusted look. "What?"

"I want McDonald's," she said, stomping off and going down to her bedroom. Quinn carried Abby in as Ella walked out and raised and eyebrow at the girl.

"I blame Santana so much for giving that girl McDonalds," Quinn said. Abby clapped her hands and Rachel turned around smiling at the baby.

"Hello to you Miss Abigail," Rachel said placing her hands on her hips and staring into the babies big brown eyes.

"Mama!" Abby exclaimed. Rachel gasped and looked at Quinn who began to tear up.

"Say it again Abby say it again," Rachel whispered grabbing the tiny waving hand.

"Mama!"

"AH MY BABY SAID MAMA!" Quinn squeezed the baby and Abby rested her head on Quinn's shoulder. The baby smiled a goofy smile at her two crazy mothers. They were always yapping about something weird. And she had two big sisters that also yelled and acted like the world was over. Being a baby was the easiest job in the world. Everyone thought she was adorable and if she didn't get her way, all she had to do was cry and her mom would make it all better.

* * *

><p>"Hello my girls, all my girls," Hiram gushed walking in the door.<p>

"GRANDPA!" The two older girls yelled and ran into the tall man's arms. Hiram scooped them both up in each arm. "Lily I swear you are growing a inch an minute." Lily giggled as Leroy kicked the door open, his arms carrying bags of groceries.

"And what am I? Chop liver?" Leroy asked setting down the bag. Hiram set Ella down as she wiggled out of his grasp and went to hug Leroy. Shelby entered the door moments later and the whole family entered in a marathon of hugs and kisses. Soon they were standing and chatting around the kitchen; Hiram playing poorly with Ella's Barbie's and having Ella yell at him for it ever 3 minutes, Shelby gushing over Abby with Quinn, and Leroy helping Rachel in the kitchen. Lily wandered around the apartment looking for something to do or someone to pay attention to her.

"Mommy can I help?" Rachel looked down at the little girl tugging on her pants before looking back around at the food.

"We're done sweetheart, we're just waiting on the rice to finish cooking. Why don't you go play with Grandpa and Ella?" Rachel turned back to her father and continued this conversation causing Lily to sulk out of the kitchen. She walked over to her Grandpa and Ella as her Grandpa made some high-pitched voice, trying to be a doll.

"Ella can I play?" Lily asked getting down on her knees. Ella held a Barbie and brushed the dolls hair. She shot Lily a look.

"I thought you hated Barbie's. You said they were ugly," Ella said, sticking her tongue out at Lily. Lily stood back up and clenched her tiny fists at her side, and huffed a deep breath as she went over to the last resort where she could already sense her luck was running low.

"Momma, Ella stuck her tongue at me," Lily said as she pounded over to her mother, Shelby, and Abby on the couch. Abby lit up when Lily walked over as Shelby bounced the baby on her knee. Quinn had to bite back her smile at her daughter's dramatics.

"Well did you do something to make her do that?" Quinn asked absent-mindedly as she grabbed Abby's waving hand that held her toy. The toy dropped and Abby whimpered but Lily picked it up before Abby had a meltdown.

"Can you say thank you to Lily? Tha-a-a-nk yo-o-u," Shelby attempted but Abby just stared at Lily. Lily held the toy out to Abby but instead of taking it Abby grabbed Lily's gold star necklace, nearly choking the girl.

"OW! ABBY STOP!" Lily yelled, ripping herself away from the baby's grasp. The necklace snapped, breaking the clasp and falling onto the ground. Lily looked down at the necklace before looking back up at Abby. "YOU BROKE MY NECKLACE! THAT WAS A PRESENT FROM MOMMY! I HATE YOU ABBY!" Lily screamed and shoved the baby, causing the baby to burst into petrified screams.

"LILLIAN!" Quinn tried to yell over the crying but had no luck. She took the baby from Shelby and tried to calm her as Lily ran away from the family and into her room, slamming the door. Rachel looked over to Quinn with a raised eyebrow. Quinn rubbed Abby's back trying to sooth the tears and shrugged at Rachel. Leroy and Rachel began to serve the food on the table and get the rest of the table situated. When they all sat down Quinn remembered they were down a child. They began the meal and Quinn excused herself, going down to Lily's rom. She knocked once before entering and found Lily packing her small suitcase.

"And what are you doing little miss?" Quinn asked from the doorway. Lily turned around at her mothers voice and looked to the ground. She bit her lip before speaking, something she normally didn't do. Quinn was a little surprised it was taking her this long to form her words. Normally the girl spoke a mile a minute.

"Umm, I was going to go live with Auntie Britt-Britt and Auntie Sanny because you and mommy have too many kids and don't pay attention to me." Quinn's heart broke slightly but couldn't help and smile slightly at her daughters over exaggeration of every situation. She moved the suitcase and sat down on Lily's tiny bed, pulling the little girl into her lap.

"Now sweetheart remember when you learned that I was pregnant with Abby and we said we needed you to be a really good big sister like Ella was to you when you were born?" Lily nodded. "And remember when we said that mommy and I were never going to stop loving you but sometimes babies need a little more attention because they can't do as much by themselves?" Lily sighed and nodded.

"I didn't mean to push Abby but she broke my special necklace!" Lily said.

"Papa is fixing it as we speak, even as he's eating dinner, its not broken forever honey," Quinn said stroking Lily's hair. "Now can you be the big brave girl I know and come out and eat dinner with everyone else?" Lily took a deep breath and nodded, hopping off her moms lap.

They walked hand in hand back to the dining room table and found it empty.

"Momma where did everyone go?" Lily asked as she stared at the half eaten plates and the 8 empty chairs.

"I'm…not… sure….RACH?" Quinn said cautiously. Ella ran in from the big balcony, covered with white dust.

"LILY COME HERE! IT'S SNOWING!" Lily ran out following her and soon Quinn joined the whole family out on the balcony watching the snow fall and the kids trying to catch snow-flakes on their tongue. The balcony was big and wide enough that it was beginning to stick on the ground.

"Mommy can we play? Ple-e-e-e-ease?" Lily asked crouching and picking up a ball of snow, trying to craft a perfect snowball.

"Oh I suppose," Rachel said smiling. "But inside first, get shoes and coats on, right now!" The girls ran inside as did the adults, and they all returned minutes later, playfully hitting one another with snowballs and the girls even having enough room to make a few snow angels. Quinn showed Abby snow and the girl ate it, naturally. The family played in the snow until Lily and Ella couldn't feel their fingers, 2 hours past the girls bedtime. Hiram, and Leroy helped Rachel clean up the kitchen while Quinn and Shelby got the girls in the bath and in pajamas. Quinn put a _very_ sleep Abby to bed as she became incredibly fussy and unreasonable. Ella and Lily fought bedtime naturally and managed to convince Quinn to let them stay up just a few more minutes longer to say goodbye to their grandparents.

* * *

><p>"Momma look its still snowing," Ella said pressing her nose against the window. Lily ran up next to her and repeated the action. Quinn and Rachel walked together to their two girls dressed in pajamas staring at the white flurries coming from the sky. They walked over and stood behind them and took a moment looking at the peaceful night.<p>

"I think the snow gods are saying its time to go to bed, the sooner you go to sleep the sooner you can wake up and play in the snow," Rachel said. Lily looked up at her mom and held her tired arms up. Rachel picked up the small girl and reached in her back pocket. She pulled out Lily's necklace and dangled in front of the girls drooping eyes. Her eyes instantly perked at the sight.

"Papa wanted you to have this," Rachel said.

"My star necklace!" she squealed. Quinn walked over and took it from Rachel, putting it around the girl's neck. "Thank you, I'm sorry I yelled tonight," Lily said softly. Quinn kissed her forehead.

"It's okay baby girl, we know you didn't mean it," Quinn said. Lily nodded and hugged Rachel's neck a little tighter. "Good night sweetheart."

"Night momma," Lily said yawning. Rachel took Lily into her room and tucked her into her bed.

"Good night my sweet girl," Quinn said tucking Ella in the covers. Ella smiled at her mom.

"Night night momma," Ella said quietly, her eyes flittering until she turned over on her side, dozing off to sleep.

Rachel and Quinn met in the hallway and swapped roles, Quinn going to say good night to Lily and Rachel to Ella. Finally the two ended up on the couch, staring at the still falling snow that had slowed down. Rachel curled into Quinn's arms and Quinn kissed the top of her head softly.

"What happened with Lily tonight?" Rachel said softly as Quinn ran a finger through her hair. "I hate to say but I honestly wasn't paying attention to her." Quinn laughed slightly.

"She suffered from an attack of middle child syndrome," Quinn said rolling her eyes.

"Oh yes, that one. I still have no idea where she got that dramatic side," Rachel said causally. Quinn stopped the shoulder massage she had begun on Rachel and whispered into her ear.

"Maybe from the woman that gave birth to her?" Rachel threw her head back in laughter and Quinn leaned down, giving her a kiss upside down.

"I love you so much," Rachel said after their lips broke apart.

"I love you, and our crazy little family," Quinn said, kissing her once more as the snow fell on the city of New York on the quiet December evening.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review :) <strong>


	10. Surprises All Around

**Chapter 10**

Rachel's fingered lingered over her mouse pad for a millisecond before shooting her view at Quinn. They both burst into a sprint into Ella's room when they heard the scream. They found her sitting on her bed staring at her computer with her mouth wide open. She looked up when they ran through the door.

"MOM I MADE _VARSITY _CHEER! AS A FRESHMAN!" She jumped off the bed and ran into her mothers arms. She was met with a partially disgruntled response. "Why are you not excited for me?" Quinn let out a deep breath.

"Oh honey I am! Congratulations!" She squeezed Ella tight. "Your mother and I just thought you were like, dying." Ella bit her lip but grinned.

"Sorry," she said laughing.

"Come here my little cheerleader, just like your momma," Rachel said grabbing the girl into a huge hug.

"Who's dead? What's happening?" The three turned around and found Lily and Abby at the door.

"You're sister is a superstar, that's what's happening!" Quinn exclaimed, finally relieved that her daughter wasn't being murdered. "I swear though your scream sounded deadly Ella."

"I'm sorry!" Ella said in between laughter. "AH I'm so happy!" Rachel kissed her on the top of the head.

"You deserve this so much sweetheart, hey let's go get some lunch and celebrate," she said clapping her hands.

"Can we go to Sobu?" Lily asked from the door.

"Ella gets to pick," Quinn said leading the family out of the room. Ella agreed with Lily on their favorite Japanese restaurant and the family dined on their meal with casual, fun conversation. It was one of the first Saturday's that Lily didn't have a show so everyone was truly enjoying the time together.

* * *

><p>A week later Lily got the dreaded news she had been hoping to avoid. Her run was going to be over in 2 weeks. The past 3 ½ months had been draining but glorious. She was working among some of Broadway's most talented actors and actresses. She had made great friends with the younger cast mates, and her skills were exploding at a much higher level from when she began. She cried a little when Rachel told her the news but in all fairness she saw it coming eventually. Rachel explained to her before she even began rehearsals that child actors can't last forever—they grow up, they get taller, all that jazz. But she toughened up, just like one of the older actors Steven had taught her. She could now cry on demand. Rachel and Quinn weren't exactly sure if this was a good thing or a bad thing yet. Lily stood in front of her mirror practicing her different faces—shocked, excited, sad, angry. One of her many pre-show rituals. She still had 8 shows to do before she was done—and this was only the beginning. She already had a few auditions lined up for some smaller, off-Broadway productions through her kids theater group. Lily pulled her Les Mis sweatshirt on over her head and grabbed her bag before walking out of her room.<p>

"Mommy I'm ready to go," she called not seeing Rachel in the kitchen. Quinn walked out and greeted the girl, wearing a very pretty dress and some low heels.

"I'm going to take you tonight, mommy's running around like a crazy person right now," she said closing the door.

"Oh, okay!" Lily replied happily, excited to spend the time with her mom.

"Are you all packed?" Quinn asked as she grabbed Lily an already-made salad from the fridge along with a bottle of water and a Cliff bar.

"Mhmm, my bag is on my bed," Lily said putting the food in her bag when Quinn handed it to her. The whole family was coming to the show tonight and then catching a red-eye later that night to California where they would be for the mid-winter break. Rachel had been asked to do a few press interviews and they decided to make a family trip out of it. Quinn and Rachel had a few surprises in store they knew the girls would _freak_ about. But as far as the girls knew they were just going down and spending some time in Los Angeles while mommy worked all day. Quinn and Lily walked out and went down to get a cab to take them downtown.

* * *

><p>Rachel stood outside the stage door shivering. She had given Lily specific instructions to be ready to go the second they were done with notes and to be the first one out of the door. Rachel anxiously tapped her foot and watched her breath go in and out in the frigid early February weather New York provided. The door opened and Lily emerged. Rachel nearly thrust herself at the girl.<p>

"Sorry, sorry," she said quickly as Rachel grabbed her hand and took her across the street where the warm car was waiting to take them to the airport with Santana at the helm.

"Hey cutie," Santana said as Lily climbed in the backseat, starting to drive away.

"Hi," Lily said, nearly out of breath as Rachel pulled her across the street.

"How was the show?" Santana asked from the front seat. Quinn sat next to Lily and dug through the bag on her lap, grabbing some pajama type clothing and sweats for everyone else so they could sleep comfortably on the flight. She handed Ella and Abby some clothing into the back of the car as Lily took a sip of her water.

"It was fine… I said a lyric wrong in Castle on a Cloud…" she said, sighing.

"I sure didn't notice and I've heard you sing that song maybe a hundred times," Rachel said from the front.

"I said 'he's nice to see' instead of 'he's nice to hear', I don't know why," Lily set her head against the window. Quinn smiled at her little star. Always striving for perfection.

"Well it wasn't noticeable honey."

"Momma it _was._ Mark pointed it out in notes." Rachel and Quinn could sense the girl's utter exhaustion and decided to end the conversation—even after 4 or 5 shows a week she still was 9 and she still wasn't use to the high energy and stimulation. And when it was gone, she crashed.

"Okay sweetheart, do you want to change into some leggings instead of your jeans?" Lily nodded and yawned while Quinn handed her the leggings. Once she changed she leaned into Quinn and fell asleep for the short duration of the drive for the airport.

Traveling is always an experience, Quinn realized, especially with children, and _especially _with tired children. But this flight was half the price of the morning flight and she would much rather deal with cranky kids before the flight than trying to deal with them at the airport in big crowds.

"Momma I'm hungry," Lily whined as she curled up in her window seat next to Quinn. Rachel dug in her bag and pulled out a zip-loc of goldfish and tossed them across Abby's body and across the aisle. Quinn caught it and gave it to the girl. She grabbed a blanket and covered Lily as she could see the girl dozing off.

"Go to sleep sweetheart, we'll be in California when you wake up," Quinn said quietly, kissing the girl who ate 2 handfuls of goldfish before crashing into a deep sleep. Quinn turned to her side and saw Rachel putting Abby in the empty window seat in their row, who also fell asleep almost instantly.

"You wanna switch?" Ella asked from her seat next to her mother. Quinn nodded and soon Rachel and Quinn were sitting next to each other. The lane was no where near full and once they were airborne it was very quiet. The humming of the engine soon lured Ella to sleep. Quinn and Rachel cuddled up next to Abby and spent their moments unable to sleep looking at Sky Mall together and laughing at all the hideous gifts they could give their family members. They fell asleep against one another for a few hours and awoke as the captain made the announcement they were descending. Ella was the only child that stirred from that and pulled her iPod out since her sisters were still sleeping.

"Ow," Quinn whispered, ripping her hand from Rachel's grapsh and clutching her ear. Her jerk caused Rachel to look over.

"What's wrong baby?" Rachel asked. Quinn grimaced and opened her mouth, trying to yawn.

"My ear won't pop, ah god it feels like it just ruptured." Rachel frowned.

"I'm sorry sweetie," Rachel said rubbing her shoulder. Quinn yawned a few more times and then felt the relief.

"OH there we go," she said. "Finally." Rachel smiled and turned Quinn's face to meet hers. Their lips touched and both girls smiled, kissing once more. Rachel felt movement behind her and turned to see her youngest waking.

"Good morning honey," Rachel said quietly. Quinn took this time to switch spots back with Ella. Abby stretched her arms out and yawned, curling into Rachel. Rachel pulled open the window cover and the blinding Los Angeles sun caught their eyes.

"Ah its bright!" Abby said turning away from the window.

"But it's sun! And sun makes people happy!" Rachel said trying to get the girl to wake up. No luck. Abby leaned back into her mothers arms as Rachel adjusted them for landing.

Quinn was surprised Lily slept through the entire flight. The girl was normally up at the crack of dawn and it was literally, the crack of dawn. She took her seat in the middle of her and Ella and turned to the girl still curled up by the window. She gently rubbed her back.

"Good morning Lil," Quinn whispered into her ear. Lily nearly jumped out of her seat. There was the little morning bird.

"Are we there yet?" she asked, wide-awake and almost bouncing out of her seat. Quinn pulled her seat back up and leaned against Lily as Lily put her face against the window.

"Close! We'll land in about 20 minutes," Quinn said, checking to make sure the girls seatbelt was buckled. They did, in fact, land in about 20 minutes and Abby _still_ wasn't awake.

"Momma how are we getting to the hotel?" Lily asked holding Quinn's hand as the family made their way to the baggage claim.

"It's a surprise," Rachel's voice said from behind as she carried Abby in her arms. Ella followed in back carrying double the luggage as Abby refused to walk and nearly threw a tantrum when they got off the plane. Rachel threatened a time-out so Abby stopped yelling but still asked to be carried. Time-outs were always worse on vacation… you missed out on fun things. And Abby didn't want that.

"How many surprises are there on this trip? You still won't tell us anything," Ella said once the group made their way outside where taxis and cars were picking people up. They heard 2 honks from a car down the street and turned to see their ride.

"UNCLE NOAH!" Lily screamed dropping Quinn's hand and running over to the man who picked the girl up as he got out of the car and swung her around in a circle. Abby finally woke up at the sound of her favorite uncle.

"Hey pipsqueak!" Puck said holding the girl who squeezed her uncle tightly around the neck. He gently set her down and hugged the rest of the girls as they loaded the luggage in the car.

"Where are we going first?" Lily asked as Puck drove out of the airport and onto the freeway.

"I… don't think I'm supposed to tell you that," he said looking through the rearview mirror. He gave Rachel a look as she sat next to Lily. Rachel smiled.

"Well I have to do an interview today and go do some workshop mentoring so you and momma and Ella and Abby are going to have a big tour of Hollywood and Beverly Hills and eat lunch and do _lots _of fun stuff," Rachel said. Lily's eyes became wide with excitement.

"I wanna see a celebrity," Abby spoke up looking out the window of the other side of the car.

"No prob, I know a place where you can see Captain Jack Sparrow, Spiderman, The Hulk, plenty of cool people," Puck said. Quinn, knowing exactly where and what he was talking about had to hold back her laughter.

"Huh?" Ella chimed in from the far back of the car.

"Wait, _really?"_ Abby stared at her uncle. He stopped at a stoplight and turned his head, nodding seriously. Rachel rolled her eyes and looked out the window as the city passed by.

* * *

><p>Hours later Rachel met up with the girls and Puck at a swanky upscale restaurant in Hollywood. Quinn had settled the girls into the hotel and changed them into some nice clothing and was thrilled to be sitting in the restaurant. She was starving…and she wanted a drink.<p>

"Hello my darlings!" Rachel said coming up to the table. They all greeted her and ordered the rest of their food while Rachel ordered herself a martini. She noticed Quinn's glass of wine.

"Hard day?" Quinn asked once Rachel took a sip of the drink. Rachel smirked.

"Lo-o-ong day," Rachel said setting her drink down. She cleared her throat, it had been a while since she had something to drink of that strength. "The kids at this workshop were incredibly talented but Carl wouldn't let me leave. But it was all in good fun. They were happy I was there." Quinn smiled, glad to see Rachel getting back into her Broadway roots, if not performing but assisting. She knew her star could only teach voice lessons for so long before it got incredibly tedious.

"So where did you take my girls today?" Rachel asked Puck as she devoured her 3rd piece of bread. Boy was she hungry. Lily spoke up, naturally.

"He took us to Hollywood! And to all the cool theaters and we saw the stars on the sidewalk and we saw the big sign!" Rachel smiled. Abby chimed in next.

"And mommy, oh my gosh, we saw Captain Jack Sparrow. AND SPIDERMAN! But he was really scary so I didn't go up to him," Rachel couldn't help but laugh at her daughters animation towards her obvious belief of the characters.

"Abby you know he wasn't real right? That wasn't really Jack Sparrow," Ella said. Rachel kicked her under the table and shot her a look. Ella immediately regretted her word choice.

"What do you mean?" Abby asked. "He's…real… why wouldn't he be?"

"She was only kidding sweetie," Quinn reassured shooting Ella a glare. The girl was only 7—she still lived in the fantasy of Santa Clause and the Easter Bunny. And now… Jack Sparrow. Abby nodded at her mother.

"Of course he was real El, gosh," Abby said rolling her eyes at Ella.

All 3 girl's eyes lit up as the food was finally delivered to the table. 6 different plates of different dishes sat before them. "Where to _start_…" Ella said mindlessly, helping herself to some caprese salad. Lily immediately went to the bowl of pasta that sat in front of her.

"Abby honey what do you want to eat?" Quinn asked noticing her daughters unease about the food in front of her. It really wasn't obscure food but Abby had a very basic diet… chicken, pb&j, plain pasta with cheese.

"I… dunno," Abby said slouching onto her hand that leaned against her shoulder.

"Abigail sit up straight please. No elbows on the table," Rachel gently reminded her as she began to eat her food. Abby obeyed as Quinn put some pasta and tomatoes on her plate, and cut them up in smaller pieces for Abby.

"Here Abby try this, its called calamari, its really good I had it at a cast party once," Lily said handing her a piece.

"What's in it?" Abby said cautiously, taking the piece of food.

"It's fried—ow!" Ella nudged Lily in the stomach to stop talking.

"Don't ask Abby just eat it, its really good, see look," Ella said putting a small piece in her mouth. Abby bit her lip and looked at the fried food in her hand. Quinn, Rachel, and Puck had all stopped and just stared at the interaction unfolding on front of them. Rachel knew it would either end very well or very, very poorly. Abby was the pickiest eater of the family and when Rachel made her family go vegan, Abby would barely eat any of the vegetable filled protein enriched meals. Quinn managed to convince Rachel to just go vegetarian, but Quinn liked to squeeze in meat for protein for them as much as possible, like tonight.

Abby stared at the piece of food and slowly placed it in her mouth. Lily looked at Ella and the two shared a wide smile, not to be missed by Rachel. Abby chewed it and gave a content look on her face.

"It's good!" she said. Quinn handed her the plate of some pasta and tomatoes. "What is it?" Ella began to laugh, knowing this answer would freak her out.

"Squid," Ella said casually. "And a little octopus." Abby's face dropped. Her eyes became wide. She opened her mouth to scream but it was quickly covered by Quinn's hand.

"Do not scream, we are in a nice restaurant, scream into my hand, right now." Abby gladly obliged and Lily and Ella began to look guilty.

"Smooth guys, you need to spend a little more time with me, I'll teach you a few more tricks," Puck said taking a bite of salad. Lily and Ella grinned excitedly.

"Don't put any more ideas in their head Noah," Rachel said as she watched Quinn calm Abby down at the end of the table. Ella rolled her eyes at her mom and Noah leaned in to whisper some of his secrets into her ears.

* * *

><p>The rest of the dinner was uneventful but Abby's glares at her sisters didn't go unnoticed by anyone. Rachel let Abby order chocolate cake as her personal apology on behalf of Lily and Ella. Puck dropped them off at the hotel and the family said good-bye, heading up to their room.<p>

"Sorry we made you eat squid Abs," Ella said once the elevator began to move.

"But hey you liked it!" Lily said. Abby gave her Quinn's notable death stare as she leaned against the wall of the elevator.

"Mommy tell Lily and Ella I am not speaking to them because they gave me SQUID," Abby snapped as they arrived at their room. She stormed into the big hotel suite and the rest of the family followed.

"I will not do that," Rachel said casually. She gave Quinn a look and Quinn nodded.

"Why not?" Abby whined.

"Because we're all going somewhere very, very special tomorrow," Rachel said. She turned around and went to the purse she had just set down on the table by the door. She pulled out the piece of paper and walked over to the three girls standing in front of Quinn. She held it out in front of them.

The 3 girls stared at the paper before Ella's eyes shot up.

"WE'RE GOING TO DISNEYLAND?" Abby and Lily gasped. Quinn and Rachel smiled and nodded and all three girls cheered, jumping up and down. They burst into conversation of excitement.

"OH MY GOSH I'M SO EXCITED," Lily said running around. "I can't wait to meet all the princesses and go on all the rides, oh my gosh this is going to be awesome." She and Ella rambled to each other going into the bedroom they were sharing for the week. Rachel and Quinn kneeled down to Abby's level.

"Are you excited sweetheart?" Abby nodded. She looked pensive in thought.

"Do you think I can meet Ariel? And Cinderella?" Rachel smiled.

"I think you can most _definitely_ meet them," Abby grinned a toothy grin and wrapped her arms around her two moms. They carried the girl into their bedroom and threw her onto the big king size bed, her tiny body bouncing in the air from the huge mattress. Quinn went to put Ella and Lily to bed while Rachel gave Abby a quick bath before snuggling her into the big bed she shared with Quinn. Even though the two bedrooms could allow Quinn and Rachel all the couple time in the world, Abby tended to have nightmares whenever she wasn't in her own bed. It was easier on the whole family if she just slept with Quinn and Rachel. And the two moms didn't mind snuggling with their little one. Quinn returned after her quick shower and got into bed with Abby and Rachel.

"I'm so excited to meet Cinderella, she's my favorite," Abby said quietly. Rachel smiled into her pillow.

"The sooner you sleep the sooner you'll see her," Quinn whispered, nearly falling asleep herself.

"Wait mom will Nemo and Dory be there?" Abby shot up. Rachel pulled the small girl back down onto the bed.

"In some sort of way, yes," Rachel said. "Now go to bed darling. The happiest place on earth is only happy when little girls are well rested." Abby nodded and closed her eyes. Quinn looked over at the girl as she instantly fell asleep and smiled at Rachel, who was out in a flash. Quinn leaned into her pillow and let out a deep breath before sleep won in the end.


	11. Welcome to the World, Abigail

**Chapter 11**

**As requested! :) We'll head to Disneyland in a few. I just got back from there myself and I'm still exhausted…. Sorry this took so long and sorry that its so short. Time got the best of me this week and wouldn't let me doing anything I wanted to do. Thanks for all the reviews! I really, really appreciate them.**

* * *

><p><strong><em>7 Years Ago<em>  
><strong>

"Rach?" Quinn called as she waddled into the doorway, barely able to stand up straight. She heard no response but clutched her stomach in pain once more. "RACHEL!"

"Just a moment Quinn," Rachel called from the kitchen.

"AGH RACH I DON'T HAVE A MOMENT. IT'S TIME," Quinn yelled back. Rachel rushed to the bedroom door with a 1 ½ year old Lily on her hip.

"Are you sure?" Rachel asked. They had both done this each one time so they were more or less used to labor. In fact they were verging on pro's at the whole giving birth scenario.

"Of course I'm sure," Quinn said gritting her teeth. "Ella come here _now," _she said a little louder. The 6 year old skipped to her mom and froze on her way noticing the scene in front of her.

"What's wrong?"

"The baby is coming sweetheart, I need you to go get your overnight bag so you can go to Auntie Britt's and Auntie Sanny's," Rachel said calmly. Ella's eyes became wide and she scurried off to her bedroom to collect her things.

* * *

><p>40 minutes later Santana and Brittany had come to get Lily and Ella and Rachel and Quinn found themselves in the delivery room. Quinn wasn't doing so hot. This pregnancy was ending up being a lot more painful than when she had Ella. But being the doctor she was, she of course wanted a completely natural childbirth.<p>

"Ra-a-a-ch… it hurts," she whined. Rachel stopped her pacing and walked over to her wife who had finally stopped screaming at her. She had turned to whining which Rachel would take any day over Quinn's vicious yelling. She kissed her gently on the lips.

"I know sweetheart," Rachel soothed quietly rubbing the woman's back. A knock at door broke their embrace as Quinn's obstetrician walked through.

"How's it feeling Quinn?" Dr. Evans asked as she kneeled down to check her out.

"I just want her out of me, please," Quinn threw her head back against the pillow and Rachel moved away some of her hair that had stuck to her forehead.

Dr. Evans signaled a nurse to come over as she examined Quinn.

"What? What is it?" Quinn shot up when they became silent.

"Quinn it seems that you've stopped dilating….we might have to do a c-section." Quinn shook her head rapidly.

"No, no I wanted it natural." Rachel gently shushed her shaking wife.

"Honey we want the baby to be healthy and we especially want you to be healthy, its just a c-section, its totally okay and they do it all the time," Rachel said gently reassuring the girl. Quinn huffed and sighed.

"Fine, let's just do it. Now please, it HURTS! AHHH!"

This pregnancy would go down in the books as the most tedious one yet. When Ella was born Quinn and Rachel were surrounded by their parents and their friends and had all the love and support they needed. Besides the fact that those loving people that came to support them would never leave…. Quinn and Rachel had only asked Hiram, Leroy, Shelby to come for Lily's birth. Judy even flew out from Ohio to see Lily being born. But the two lovebirds decided that for this 3rd child, no one else needed to be there. It just brought too much unwanted stress and energy and both women didn't want that. They decided that the entire family could come to the house the first day Quinn was released from the hospital. It was less chaotic that way and Quinn and Rachel could be more comfortable in their own house.

Rachel gripped Quinn's hand as they numbed her up for the procedure. Rachel leaned down and kissed the girl on her sweaty forehead.

"I love you sweetheart, thank you for letting the doctors take over," she said quietly. Quinn closed her eyes tiredly and nodded. When Lily was being born, Quinn had tried to take over with her vast knowledge of medicine and Rachel was ready to kick her out of the delivery room.

"Alright Quinn we're starting now," Dr. Evans called from further down the table. Quinn let out a deep, woozy breath, signaling the drugs were finally hitting her system. Rachel felt the grip of her hand loosen. The doctor and various assistants fumbled with their tools at the edge of the table.

"You want me to sing something to you baby?" Rachel whispered. Quinn slowly nodded, her eyes fighting to stay open. Rachel thought for a moment before beginning to sing softly to her wife.

_Highway run, into the midnight sun _

_ Wheels go round and round, you're on my mind_

Quinn smiled at her wife's decadent voice as she sang her favorite song. As Rachel began the next part of the verse they heard a shriek envelop the room.

"She's here!" Dr. Evans called. Quinn grinned and began to breath heavily while Rachel kissed her on the lips before going to greet her baby. The doctors finished stitching Quinn up while Rachel held the newborn.

"Does she have a name?" A nurse asked as Rachel took in the sight of their beautiful daughter.

"Abigail Elizabeth Berry-Fabray," Rachel smiled. The nurse returned the smile and wrote it onto a few documents and a little ankle bracelet for the baby.

"Do you want to meet your momma? She's the one who gave birth to you and all. It'd only be polite," Rachel joked quietly to the newborn. She reached Quinn and watched as Quinn's tired face lit up as Rachel handed her the tiny baby.

"Hi Abigail," Quinn whispered gently stroking the small check. The baby wiggled her tiny hand and grabbed onto Quinn's finger. She let out a small whimper but Quinn didn't even care. She had just brougbt this beautiful bundle of life into the world and her beaming brunette wife was going to help raise it, as she has done so beautifully already with their other two gorgeous daughters.

"We promised El we'd call her as soon as the baby was born," Rachel gently reminded. Quinn smiled at Abby before looking up at Rachel.

"Go ahead," she said, still in awe of the child in her arms. Even after their third childbirth, a baby still was a miracle and this one proved no different. They were still in awe that a person this perfect could come out of them. Rachel dug out her phone and quickly dialed their friends.

"Is she flawless?" Santana responded to the phone after one ring.

"Of course she is, she came out of Quinn," Rachel replied. Rachel heard the shuffling of people, noises and movement before the energetic 6 year old came onto the phone.

"Hi mommy!"

"Hi Ella-bella, how are you?" Rachel couldn't help but smile at her daughters voice. She put the phone on speaker so Quinn could hear her too.

"Hi sweetheart," Quinn said into the phone.

"Hi momma! Did you have the baby?"

"I did honey, and she's beautiful, she looks a lot like you when you were born."

"Really? She can be my mini-me!" Quinn and Rachel both smiled at the telephone.

"She sure can sweetheart, mommy has to stay just a little longer than normal but Auntie San is going to drop you and Lily off tomorrow so you can be with us, okay peanut?"

"K!" Ella replied. "I think Lily wants to talk to you."

"Mama!" The little voice called from the other side of the phone.

"Hi baby!" Rachel replied just as eagerly, knowing however their conversation would be kept to a minimal because of Lily's lack of verbal skills.

"Mama!"

"We miss you Lily, we'll see you tomorrow okay?"

"K mama bye bye!"

Rachel and Quinn grinned from ear to ear as she ended the phone call confirming details with Santana for tomorrow.

* * *

><p>"I love our family. I'm so glad we didn't have a boy. He would ruin our perfect little circle of girls," Quinn said once Abby had been placed in the crib to sleep.<p>

"Or he could be gay like his mommy's," Rachel smiled. Quinn scoffed.

"Okay maybe that would be fun too," Quinn replied. Rachel carefully crawled into the big hospital bed next to her wife and wrapped her arms around her. Quinn sighed and leaned into her chest. Rachel gently kissed the top of her head.

"I love you so much baby," Quinn said quietly before slowing drifting off to sleep.

"I love you too, and our new baby too," Rachel said before joining the woman into the land of dreams.

**Again, I'm sorry its so short but I promise the next chapter will be up by Tuesday morning! Thanks guys, please review :)**


	12. The Happiest Place on Earth

**Chapter 12**

Let's just say Disneyland was all Quinn's idea. She truly was a little kid at heart. Whenever the girls wanted to watch a Disney movie they picked Quinn to watch it with them. It wasn't that Rachel didn't like Disney…. She just liked exposing her daughters to more classic films and musicals. Rachel really wasn't a fan of lines and crowds either. She was also very impatient. And Disneyland isn't very good place for impatient people. But Rachel loved her wife and loved her daughters and would do anything to make the happy. And Quinn was like a kid in a candy shop—she was enjoying Disneyland as much as the girls were.

"I think afterwards we should go meet a princess," Quinn suggested as they inched closer to the front of the line. Abby nodded eagerly.

"Yes! Please!" she jumped up and down grabbing Quinn's hands. Rachel grabbed Quinn's hand and interlocked their fingers. Quinn looked over and smiled at the girl before giving her a quick kiss on the lips.

"Watch the PDA… there's youngin's here," Ella chimed in from behind them as she played Temple Run on her phone. Quinn snatched the phone from her and threw it into her purse.

"MOM I WAS AT 2 MILLION."

"Relax, spend time with your family today, not imaginary monkey-bat things," Quinn replied.

After they went on Pirates of the Caribbean—which incredibly confused Abby because she thought that Captain Jack was still in Hollywood—the family got some popcorn and went to find some princesses for Lily and Abby. They found Cinderella and the prince talking to a few children near the carousel. Lily grabbed onto Rachel's side as they approached Cinderella.

"What is it sweetheart?" Rachel asked leaning down.

"I… I'm scared," Lily whispered.

Abby stepped up and were next in line. Rachel could tell her usual little chatterbox was getting cold feet. Quinn turned around to the two of them and held out her hand for Lily.

"Lily don't be afraid, she's a princess! She's nice!" Abby said. Rachel gently pushed Lily in front of her towards Quinn and Lily grabbed Quinn's hand. She knew Lily was nervous but she also knew how upset she would be if she didn't meet Cinderella.

"Hello! And what is your name?" Cinderella asked. Abby smiled.

"Abby."

"I'm Lily," Lily said quietly. Quinn gently traced her thumb on the back of Lily's hand, trying to get her to relax.

"Well Abby and Lily are very pretty names! Are you having a good time here at Disneyland?" They nodded and smiled, continuing to have light conversation with what she thought was an actual princess. Quinn saw Lily ease up and open up, chiming in here and then to the conversation. It shocked Quinn as well that someone as vocal as Lily would be so nervous about this when the girl performed in front of thousands, weekly.

"Are you having fun?" Rachel asked Ella as they sat on a bench waiting for the rest of their clan to return.

"Mhmm… can we go on like, an exciting ride soon? Like Space Moutain or Indiana Jones? I really don't want to go on the merry-go-round." Rachel sighed.

"I suppose so, sometimes I forget you're a teenager and not a toddler. Even though I swear you were saying your first word like, yesterday," Rachel said as Ella leaned into her side. Rachel kissed the top of her head. "I promise I'll take you on a thriller before we leave."

"LET'S GO ON THE TEACUPS!" Abby screamed as they entered Fantasyland. Ella groaned.

"Can we do that rollercoaster soon please?" Ella asked Rachel as Lily pulled Ella with her.

"El can you ride with me and Lily? You're really strong so we can go re-e-e-ally fast," Abby begged once they were in line. Ella rolled her eyes and sighed.

"Sure."

"Hey what about old mom over here?" Quinn asked behind them. The girls turned around and giggled.

"You and mommy can go together!" Lily suggested. Rachel scoffed at the idea.

"I think I'll sit this one out. Have fun Q," Rachel said stepping back as they were led through the front.

"Oh no you don't, get over here my little minx," Quinn said grabbing Rachel's arm.

"I'm gonna hurl. Probably on you," Rachel whined as they entered the periwinkle painted tea-cup.

"Babe I'm a pediatrician, not the first time I've been thrown up on," Quinn replied.

"Alright fine but don't say I didn't warn you." The ride began to move and Quinn and Rachel began to spin the middle console to turn their cup even more. Soon they were spinning rapidly and laughing their heads off at each other. Rachel had never had so much fun in her life. They passed the teacup that held their daughters and laughed even harder at their daughters' eruption of laughter. When the ride was over, Quinn and Rachel felt drunk—nearly collapsing onto each other for balance.

"That…was…so much fun," Rachel said breathlessly. Quinn grinned.

"Told you honey, you gotta let loose every now and then!" Rachel shrugged smiling and looked at the 3 girls standing in front of them.

"Okay, who's hungry?"

* * *

><p>"What's that?" Lily asked, pointing to the big building above the family as they sat at a table eating some dinner. They had found a Chinese restaurant that served vegan food at California Adventures and Rachel was more than thrilled. She was really beginning to get into Disneyland, just as they were beginning to leave. All the more reason to return! They family's energy was fading and while they had had a simply outstanding day, they were getting ready to head back. Puck had loaned them his extra car for the day so they weren't dependent on anyone to come pick them up. Quinn and Ella turned around as a response to Lily's pointing.<p>

"Oh my god, that's the Tower of Terror," Ella said putting down her fork. "Can we _please_ go," she begged her mothers. Quinn shrugged and looked at Rachel.

"I'll take you El," Rachel said. Quinn let out a sigh of relief.

"Good because there was no way I was getting on that," Quinn said.

"What is it?" Lily asked.

"It's an elevator ride!" Ella replied. Rachel raised her eyebrow slightly. Lily gave Ella a weird look.

"Can I go?" she suddenly asked.

"Are you sure sweetheart? Apparently its pretty scary and pretty fast," Rachel said. Lily nodded seriously. "Alright, if you insist. I think that'll be it for us then… someone's getting sleepy down there," Rachel said motioning down to the end of the table where Abby sat with her palm against her cheek, elbow on the table. Her eyes fluttered and she suddenly dozed off to sleep before snapping her head back up. The girls burst into a quiet fit of giggles. Quinn reached over and rubbed her back.

"We'll be in the car soon honey, then you can nap," Abby nodded and leaned into Quinn's side as she finished her rice bowl.

* * *

><p>"Honey if you decide you don't want to go you can take the stairs down when we get to the top okay?" Lily rolled her eyes.<p>

"Mommy I'll be fine," she replied. Rachel looked at Ella and the two shared a suggestive glance.

"Here Lil you can sit next to me and squeeze my hand if you get scared," Ella said once they were situated in the elevator cart.

"Ella I'm not scared! Really!" Lily fastened her seat belt and gripped the sides of the seat.

When the ride was over a mere 10 minutes later, Lily was shaking. She had survived it, but barely. The second the elevator touched the ground and she could unfasten her seat belt she burst into tears and scrambled into Rachel's arms.

"Told you so," Ella smirked quietly as she walked behind. Rachel rubbed Lily's back as she carried her towards the exit.

"Hey, don't," Rachel whispered. Ella rolled her eyes. She had warned her….but whatever. She got her roller coaster and she was content. The three met up with Quinn who was sitting on a bench right outside with a dozing Abby on her lap.

"Ella I beat 2 million, your new high score to beat is 3.5 million," she smirked handing the phone back to the girl who gawked at her mothers words. So much for being content…. Ella knew what she would be doing for the ride back to the hotel.

"I think its time we call it a day," Rachel said quietly. Quinn smiled and nodded but her lips quickly turned to a frown when she noticed the shaking girl in Rachel's arms. Rachel shook her head slightly and the family exited the park with three incredibly exhausted children.

* * *

><p>"It was really scary and fast and my ears hurt," Lily whispered tearfully as Quinn carried her into the hotel. The girl was still really upset over it and spent most of the car ride back in silence. Ella carried Abby on her back and Rachel carried the bags.<p>

"Shh I know baby but its over now and you're okay," Quinn reassured the girl. The elevator opened and Lily freaked out.

"No, NO! I don't want to go on an elevator!" She tried to wiggle out of Quinn's grasp. Quinn adjusted the girl onto her hip.

"Lillian stop, you're making a scene," Quinn said sternly. She looked at Rachel.

"Why did we let her do that?" Quinn asked her wife raising an eyebrow. Quinn ended up taking Lily up the 16 flights of stairs and made her walk over half of it. She sincerely hoped this fear from the ride wouldn't last very long.

"Momma can I sleep with you and mommy tonight? Please?" Lily asked once she and Quinn entered the hotel room. Rachel walked to the door and stopped to look at Quinn.

"I suppose so, if Abby is okay with Ella," Quinn said. "Now go get your jammies on and brush your teeth." Lily nodded and walked down the hallway to the bathroom to get ready for bed. Quinn walked down to Ella's room where she found Ella reading Abby one of her new princess books they had picked up at Disneyland.

"Abby honey do you want to sleep with El tonight?" Abby's eyes lit up at the idea and she nodded happily. Quinn held out her hand.

"Okay come get ready and then you can come back, but no staying up any later okay?" Abby nodded in agreement as Ella dug her phone out once the little girl had left the room.

Once Abby and Ella were tucked in Quinn turned to the other matter at hand. She walked back into her bedroom and found Lily in Rachel's lap as they watched something on Rachel's laptop, leaning against the pillows. They each shared an earbud so it wouldn't wake the rest of the suite.

"Hi," Rachel said quietly as Quinn entered. Quinn quickly changed into her pajamas and joined her girls on the bed.

"What are we watching?" Quinn asked cuddling up next to Rachel. Lily was still entranced by the screen in front of her as Rachel took her ear bud out.

"Les Mis, it seemed to be the only thing that would calm her down. That and she has a show tomorrow night, thought I'd take the initiative to remind her of her music," Rachel smiled. Quinn leaned into her shoulder and Rachel ran a hand through her blond locks.

"You're such a good mom," Quinn whispered. Rachel looked over and took her lips with her own.

"Love you," she said in between the kiss. "And you're an even better mom."

"Why is that?" Quinn asked as Rachel adjusted Lily's position on her lap. She gave Lily the other ear bud so she could have conversation with her wife.

"Because when we get home tomorrow, you're going to carry Lily up to the 23rd story by taking the stairs. And that, is a sure sign of a wonderful mother," Rachel said grinning. Quinn let out a big laugh but realized she was right.

"Don't remind me. My legs hurt already just thinking about it."


	13. Escape

**Chapter 13**

**Before I start I just want to give a huge thank you to all of you reading this fic and giving it some love, whether that be a review or a story alert. Seriously it makes me really, really happy that people are interested in reading the little story that started as a tiny drabble in my head. I can honestly say for a while I didn't really have a direction for this story and it was going to be a lot of connected one-shots but I had some inspiration from reading a few other stories and have a hefty amount of some stuff drafted up for some upcoming chapters. I hope you guys like this chapter, it'll open some new stuff up on a little more emotional level. Let me know if you like it-if you do I can keep going because I have some more ideas. If you don't I can go back to some of the older stuff I had originally thought of. Thanks again everyone, it means a lot to me :) - Amanda **

* * *

><p>"Quinn, we are leaving in 3 minutes. If you are not ready by then I will get on this train without you and spend the romantic weekend in Vermont all by myself," Rachel yelled as she zipped up her purse in the front hallway.<p>

"Oh well that would be interesting! I'm ready. I think. Do we have everything?" Quinn said once she met Rachel by the door. "I feel like we're missing something… or three things." Rachel acknowledged Quinn's joke but barely—she got a little frantic when Quinn slept in and assured Rachel she could get ready on time. The girls were already at Shelby's and the car was waiting in front of their building. Rachel had been waiting for this trip for the past month when Kurt gave her and Quinn a weekend at Blaine's parents cabin in Vermont. The weekend just happened to fall on their anniversary so instead of taking the girls to go skiing, they ditched them for a few nights and could finally have some long deserved time to themselves.

"Yes we do now let's move," Rachel and Quinn left the apartment double checking that it was all locked up before getting downstairs and into the car waiting to take them to the train.

Quinn couldn't have been more relieved when they were sitting on the train and it was moving. She knew they would be fine time wise. Rachel was so anal about traveling that she always insisted they leave 2 ½ hours before a flight or train. Nobody in the family every listened to her when that happened.

"Okay so will you kiss me now?" Quinn said quietly as they reclined their seats back the 3 inches they moved. Rachel looked over and let out a deep, cleansing breath.

"Sorry my love. You know how I can get when traveling," Rachel said leaning over and giving Quinn a sweet kiss on the lips.

"And I thought you were bad with the kids," Quinn replied smirking. Rachel leaned into Quinn and Quinn wrapped her arms around her, the two lightly dozing off for the short train ride up to the mountains.

* * *

><p>"Nana can we go get ice cream?" Shelby looked down at her youngest granddaughter and raised her eyebrow.<p>

"I heard you got frozen yogurt yesterday darling," Abby huffed and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Fine," she said quietly. Shelby put an arm around the small girl before the door of New York Young Arts Academy burst open and a pool of young boys and girls emerged. Lily came out a few moments later clutching her bag to her side. She smiled when she saw her grandma waiting for her.

"How was drama class?" Shelby asked as they made their way to the car. Lily had gotten back into all her lessons and classes once Les Mis ended. It was a bitter time for her but Rachel and Quinn were pretty happy to see Lily getting back into the normal swing of things. Lily still missed it every day, however.

"It was good. And they announced the musical for the spring! Wizard of Oz!" Lily said hopping into the SUV.

"Oooh that's my favorite!" Abby chimed in.

"No Sound of Music is your favorite," Lily replied. "Anyway, Mr. Michaels gave us music to practice for the auditions. I think I want to be Dorothy!" They buckled their seatbelts and began driving towards Ella's school to pick her up from cheer.

"That sounds like a great idea honey, I think you would make a _wonderful_ Dorothy," Shelby smiled through the rearview mirror. Lily smiled back, silently thanking her grandma.

"Lily I can have more than one favorite," Abby snapped quietly.

"Whatever Abby," Lily sighed. Abby reached across the row and pinched Lily on the arm.

"ABBY!" Lily screamed. She turned and pushed her arms out, shoving Abby against the window.

"OW LILY!"

"Girls please," Shelby reprimanded.

"She started it," Lily sulked against her window. They pulled up to the school where Ella was standing with a handful of other cheerleaders waiting for their rides. Ella said goodbye to her friends before hopping in the car.

"Hey-y-y," she said, eyes glued to her phone as she put her seatbelt on.

"Do you ever take your eyes off that phone? Who are you texting all the time?" Shelby asked as they began their drive home.

"Woah calm down with the 20 questions grandma," Ella replied. Shelby scoffed and rolled her eyes at the teenager. Ella turned around to Lily and Abby. "What happened? You look upset." The two little girls looked at their sister. Lily shook her head and Ella watched as Abby rolled her eyes. She was sure she had never seen the girl do that before. Abby was slowing picking up a lot of little things Ella did.

"Abby pinched me."

"Lily shoved me." Ella squinted her eyes at Lily.

"If that's really your biggest problem in life then I'd say you're doing just fine," Ella said tunring back around and putting her feet up on the dashboard.

"Uh-uh, manners young lady," Shelby said pushing the girls legs down to the floor.

* * *

><p>Rachel used her years of Broadway training to intake the biggest possible breath of the fresh, fresh mountain air.<p>

"This place is beautiful," she said as Quinn walked out onto the balcony of their hotel room. She wrapped her arms around Rachel's tiny waist and leaned her chin onto Rachel's shoulder. There was snow on the mountains in front of them and a few dozen skiers and snowboarders. Rachel turned around and placed her hand behind Quinn's short blonde hair. She gently moved a strand of her hair out of her eyes and leaned in to give Quinn a kiss. Quinn returned with full force, slamming her lips onto Rachel. They continued to kiss and start to move their hands around each other until Quinn pulled apart for a moment, causing Rachel to whimper.

"Honey I'm freezing," Quinn said quietly. Rachel giggled.

"I know how to make you warm baby," she said before the two went back inside, quickly getting back into their hold and collapsing onto the bed together, legs intertwined.

"Quinn," Rachel moaned as Quinn began to slowly undress her wife.

"I'm so glad we don't have 3 young children you ruin this moment," Rachel whispered as she threw off her shirt. "You were taking too long, sorry, had to take matters into my own hands." Quinn nearly cackled as the two pressed their lips against one another and began to make love for the first time in a very, very long time.

* * *

><p>The three girls buckled over into laughter at the movie on the screen in front of them. Shelby brought two huge bowls of popcorn and set them in between the girls on the couch.<p>

"This movie is so good," Ella said as she grabbed a handful of popcorn before shoving it into her mouth.

"Oh my gosh," Lily erupted into a pit of laughter as they watched The Parent Trap.

"Eww that's gross," Abby giggled from the end of the couch. Annie had just woken up to the disaster in her room set by Hallie and her friends from the night before and was currently screaming and getting covered in feathers, chocolate sauce, and whipped cream.

"I can't believe you've never seen this movie girls, what do your parents show you?" Shelby asked taking a seat at the adjacent chair next to the couch.

"Boring, old musicals," Abby moaned.

"They are classics Abby," Lily corrected. "And you like some of them."

"Yeah _some,"_

"They are boring. Some of them are good but most of them are with that same lady with the big nose," Ella said. Shelby paused the movie, sensing some sort of argument to come out of this. Lily stopped her hand from bringing the popcorn into her mouth. She turned her head slowly to her sister.

"That _woman _is Barbra Streisand and she is my idol." Ella rolled her eyes at Lily's words.

"Okay, whatever you say weirdo," Ella replied getting a small nudge of disapproval from Shelby

"You really are your mothers daughter," Shelby muttered, not to be missed by Lily.

"What is that supposed to mean?" she asked, brows slightly furrowed. Shelby had to bite back her laugh.

"Sweetheart you and your mommy are just strikingly similar, it's a little freaky sometimes," Shelby leaned over the couch to Lily and gently rubbed her shoulder but Lily pulled away quickly.

"I'm not a freak," she said quietly crossing her arms across her chest and frowning. Shelby immediately regretted her word choice.

"Lily I didn't mean it like that," Shelby said. Lily looked at the ground.

"Can we just finish the movie please?" She asked quietly. Shelby stayed silent and nodded, turning the movie back on. Lily had shrunk into the corner of the couch, as far away from Ella and Abby as she could be. She considered moving to the other side so she was away from Shelby but Ella had shifted so she was on her back, taking up more room.

* * *

><p>"Oh my <em>god<em> I love you," Quinn said breathlessly. Rachel smirked and gave her wife one last kiss before falling onto her chest. Quinn kissed the top of her wife's head.

"That was amazing Quinn. I forgot we could do that," Rachel said rolling over onto her elbows. "Oh no, no strength. Too tired." She fell back onto the bed head first.

"Should we call the girls and say good-night?" Quinn asked looking over at the clock. Rachel picked her head up ever so slightly.

"Mhmm," she said, falling back onto the bed. She grabbed the pillow and stuck it under her head while Quinn stifled a laugh. She dialed Shelby's number and set her phone on speaker as it rested on the pillow in between the two of them. It rang twice and Ella answered the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hi honey," Quinn said tiredly.

"Hi momma!"

"Hi El," Rachel said in between a yawn. "We just called to say good night, how is everything?"

"Fine, nana just went to the bathroom and—ow! Abby watch it. Abby wants to say hi ugh she just stepped on my foot though. Abby if you messed up my nails I'm gonna kick you." Rachel rolled her eyes.

"Eloise you will not kick her. And if she did ruin your nails I'll take you to get them fixed. Hand the phone over to her please," Rachel said. Quinn smiled and winked at her.

"Hi mommy, hi momma," the young voice came over the phone.

"Hi Abs, how was your evening?"

"It was gooood nana took us to Carmie's and I had spaghetti and meatballs and it was really yummy and then we came back and watched The Parent Trap and nana made us popcorn!" Rachel and Quinn couldn't help but grin at their bubbly 7 year old who still gets so excited over the smallest things. It was a refreshing change from the dramatic 9 year old and moody 13 year old.

"Well good sweetheart, where's Lil?" Quinn asked. She began to comb Rachel's hair with her fingers and Rachel adjusted so it wasn't an awkward motion.

"Umm… she went to bed a while ago." Rachel sat up to look at the clock at the table. It was only 8:59. The girls didn't have to go to bed until 9:45 on the weekends, sometimes 10 if they were lucky.

"Is she feeling okay?"

"I dunno," Abby said. "Nana wants to say hi."

"Okay well good night sweetheart, we love you and we'll see you late tomorrow night okay?" Rachel and Quinn heard the phone shift slightly.

"Hey," Shelby said once the phone was in her hand.

"Hey, what's up with Lil?" Quinn asked.

"She got upset over something I said… its not a huge deal though, I think she'll be okay. She's a strong one. Are you guys having a good time?"

"We're having an incredible time mom," Rachel began. "We took the gondola up to the top of the mountain and had this amazing French dinner with this gorgeous view."

"Oh well that sounds nice, I'll let you two go, have a good night and a great day tomorrow."

"Thanks," the two said simultaneously.

"We'll call you when we get to the station," Quinn added.

"Sounds good, sleep well you two!"

"Night mom, love you. And tell Lily we love her too, please,"

"Of course. Bye guys."

Quinn hung up the phone call as Rachel grabbed the comforter, pulling it over her body and snuggling into Quinn's side. Soon the two were spooning comfortably, Quinn the big spoon of course.

"I hope Lil is okay," Rachel whispered as Quinn wrapped her arms around her. Quinn nuzzled her nose into Rachel's neck.

"I'm sure she's fine baby, sure she's a little emotional but we all were once," Quinn said. Rachel sighed.

"Mmm you're probably right," Rachel whispered. Quinn kissed her cheek before leaning back onto her pillow.

"Good night my sweetheart,"

"Night babe."

Quinn and Rachel had spent the next day up on the snow, doing some light skiing. They hadn't been in a few years so they spent most of the time falling over each other and laughing as they collapsed onto the white powder. They had a warm, cozy lunch at the hotel restaurant in a booth by the fire before packing up and taking the train back to the city.

They got back to their apartment and Shelby said she was bringing by the girls and dinner so Quinn and Rachel didn't have to do anything except unpack.

"Hi mommy," Abby's voice rang out as they door opened. Rachel looked up from her laptop at the kitchen table as her little girl walked into the kitchen. She held out her arms.

"Hi baby girl, did you have a good weekend with nana?" Abby nodded and leaned into her mothers chest.

"Whatcha doin?" Abby asked, grabbing the mouse and moving it around the screen. Rachel grabbed her hand and helped her guide some emails into the trash.

"Deleting some silly stuff people send me," Rachel said. Ella walked into the room with Shelby behind her.

"I brought some vegan food for you Rach," Shelby said as Ella helped her unload the food from the bags.

"Oh bless you mother," Rachel said sincerely. "The hotel was definitely not vegan friendly."

Quinn skimmed through the emails on her phone as she walked from the bedroom where she had used the bathroom and changed clothes. She found Lily holding and staring at a photo of on the table in the front hallway. When she walked closer she saw it was the photo taken after Rachel's opening night of Funny Girl.

"Lil?" Quinn said quietly, not to startle the girl. She kneeled down to her knees and rubbed Lily's back.

"Are you okay honey?" Lily bit her lip, looked at her mom and nodded twice.

"Where's mommy?" she asked quietly.

"She's in the kitchen I think," Quinn asked. She looked over at the person approaching them from behind.

"Hey my little star," Rachel said coming up. Quinn stood up and Lily ran into Rachel, giving her a big hug. Rachel laughed a little before picking her up into her arms. Quinn couldn't help but feel a little hurt. Lily always had a much deeper connection to Rachel than she did to Quinn. She wasn't sure if it was the biological mother thing or the fact that Rachel and Lily shared so many interests—either way, it was always harder for Lily to be extremely close with Quinn.

"What's wrong hun?" Rachel asked. Lily leaned her head into her mothers neck and took a deep breath.

"Can we watch Funny Girl tonight?" Rachel smiled.

"Sure sweetie, after we eat dinner with nana we can all sit and watch it." Lily's head came up and she shook it quickly.

"No, no I just want to watch it with you. Please," Rachel exchanged a worried glance with Quinn. She brushed Lily's hair out of her forehead while checking her temperature. She felt fine but for some reason Rachel could sense something else was wrong.

"Okay honey, okay," Rachel reassured the girl. "Shall we go eat some food? I think nana brought some vegan chicken nuggets, you like those right?" Lily shrugged and Rachel walked with Quinn into the kitchen with the rest of the family. She put Lily down and the girl silently grabbed some of the food on the table and began to eat it. Abby tried to start light conversation with the girl but Lily was for the most part unresponsive. Quinn and Rachel both kept glancing at the girl during the meal but at the same time trying to have conversation with Shelby and Ella.

After a delicious dinner the girls said good-bye to Shelby and cleaned up the kitchen. Quinn explained to Ella and Abby that mommy needed some alone time with Lily so she took the two of them down into the city to see a movie at the theater. The next morning was a school holiday so they could sleep in before Quinn had to go to work around noon.

Rachel held her little girl in her arms as they watched the movie. Lily had been incredibly quiet the entire evening and Rachel was determined to get to the bottom of it before the night was over. Or so she thought. As the final song ended Rachel looked at the girl who had passed out and was comfortably sleeping in Rachel's lap. She took the girl into her room and somehow got her into her pajamas while the girl sat half awake on her bed. She tucked the girl in her bed and stayed in her room for a little while longer, watching her daughter peacefully sleep. Lily's eyes fluttered open when the front door alarm beeped twice, a sign that Quinn and the girls were home.

"Mommy?" Rachel smiled and rubbed Lily's leg. Lily awoke a little more and sat up slightly on her pillows.

"Yeah honey, I'm here," Rachel whispered. "Are you sure your okay Lil?" Lily nodded and leaned back into her pillow, closing her eyes once more. Rachel kissed her on the forehead before walking out and finding Quinn holding Abby and standing in the kitchen.

"Good night," Ella whispered from the hallway as she came out of the bathroom from brushing her teeth. Rachel turned around and gave her daughter a hug and kiss goodnight.

"What are you doing up peanut?" Rachel asked walking over to Quinn and Abby.

"My dose is dall stuffy," Abby said, sniffing a few times.

"I think the allergies are coming out. She has been sounding a little congested all night," Quinn said handing Abby a small cup off some children's allergy medicine. Rachel never really got very involved in the children's health because Quinn usually got upset if she did something wrong.

"Well good night sweetheart, sleep well and I hope you feel better," Rachel said stroking the girls hair and giving her a kiss goodnight.

"Dank you mommy," she said in between a yawn. Quinn took her back into her bedroom and put her to sleep while Rachel finished cleaning up a few things that were left in the kitchen. Quinn came back out once the girl had fallen asleep.

"How's Lily?" Rachel wrung out her hands on a dish towel and shrugged. "I'm worried about her. Shelby told me what she said… it really wasn't that problematic but I think she might be upset about a bigger issue at hand related to that."

Rachel nodded. Shelby had told her the conversation too before she left once she noticed the girls unusual quiet actions.

"What do you want to do?" Rachel asked, finally speaking up. "I can't just hold her every night and watch Funny Girl with her and pretend that everything is okay, clearly somethings going on that she isn't telling me." Rachel noticed Quinn's fallen expression. "Us. Anyone." Quinn looked down and grabbed Rachel's hands, intertwining them with her own. She thought for a moment before speaking.

"I'll take her to work with me tomorrow morning. I think I know someone that can help," Quinn said. Rachel nodded as the two head off to bed together. Something in the back of Rachel's mind wasn't helping her fall asleep any easier… she loved her daughter but this girl, this girl that was sleeping a few doors down, was not the daughter she knew. And she was going to do whatever it takes to get that old girl back.

* * *

><p><strong>There will be some Klaine and Brittana in the next chapter, I promise! ;) Please review! <strong>


	14. Help?

**Chapter 14**

Rachel awoke the next morning at 9:48. She never slept that late but honestly felt more refreshed and alert than ever before. The rest of the house was quiet. She liked this. She felt a small foot kick in lightly in the shin. Rachel turned her head slightly and found Abby nuzzled in between her and Quinn. She honestly doesn't even remember the girl coming into the room in the middle of the night… Quinn must have handled that one.

Rachel stood and got out of bed, wrapping a bathrobe around her pajamas and walked to the kitchen. She could smell the coffee already in the pot, anxiously waiting her arrival. She grabbed her favorite mug and poured the dark liquid into the cup before adding her soymilk and crushed peppermint. She spun around to go to her laptop on the table and nearly spilled the scalding liquid as she jumped from being startled at the image in front of her.

"Lily," Rachel whispered putting her hand on her heart, feeling it nearly escaping her. "What are you doing up?" Lily looked up from the papers in front of her and shrugged.

"I couldn't sleep," Lily said looking back down at her papers, which Rachel discovered to be some homework.

"Honey how long have you been in here?" Lily looked up and squinted at the clock above the dining room table where she was sitting.

"Since… 5." Rachel raised an eyebrow at the girl before setting her mug down and gently stroking Lily's hair.

"Lily, can you stop writing for a second and look at me?" Lily put her pencil down hesitantly before turning in her chair and looking at her mom.

"What's wrong sweetheart? You don't seem like yourself," Rachel said quietly. Lily stared at her mom and bit her lip. Her eyes began to wonder around the room. Rachel could immediately tell the girl was hiding something. Lily finally looked back at her mom.

"I just miss the play." Rachel sighed. She had a feeling that leaving the show had _something_ to do with it. Rachel held out her arms and Lily climbed into her lap.

"Are you sure that's it?" Rachel asked. Lily hesitated. That was all Rachel needed to know. Lily looked back up and put on her show face. Rachel had over 20 years of training; she knew when one was faking it.

"I'm sure," she said smiling. Rachel sighed. Quinn had said she would try and fix it today. She wasn't sure exactly what she planned to do but she trusted her wife. Rachel kissed her on the top of the head and Lily leaned into her chest as Rachel checked her emails.

"Hello my little morning birds," Quinn said tiredly walking into the kitchen with a sleepy smile on her face. She walked over to the table where Lily had moved back to doing her homework. Rachel was reading a magazine and sipping her 2nd cup of coffee. Quinn gave Rachel a good morning kiss before going to Lily and doing the same.

"Math?" Quinn asked standing over Lily's shoulder. Lily nodded.

"I don't get it," the girl said leaning against her arm.

"Can I help you?" Quinn asked, even though deep down she was begging for the girl to want her help. Lily shrugged.

"Sure," she said, less than enthusiastic. Quinn eagerly pulled the chair next to Lily out and sat down next to her, quietly trying to help her with her multiplication problems. About 10 minutes later they had accomplished a few more problems and the two blonde girls walked into the kitchen.

"Good morning," Quinn said from the table. Abby walked mindlessly over to Quinn and pulled herself into her lap, wanting to recreate the warmth she had in the cozy bed. Lily's somewhat envious glance at her sister didn't go unnoticed by Quinn.

Rachel's computer dinged at her, telling her she had a new email. She put down her magazine as Ella came over to the table with a bowl of cereal.

"Ella you have cheer photos tonight at 5," Quinn reminded her once she sat down. Ella chewed her cereal and nodded.

"Um are you taking her?" Rachel asked, glancing up from her computer. Quinn looked over at Rachel with a confused look.

"I thought you were…." Quinn shook her head and Rachel rolled her eyes.

"I have lessons until 6 tonight," Rachel said.

"Well I have work until 4:30 and Lily has a voice lesson and dance then so I was going to take her to those since I'll be coming from the office. I can't come back and get Ella in time."

"I thought mommy was taking me to ballet," Lily said, chiming into the conversation.

"Mom I can just go to Sarah's, she invited me over anyway and her mom can take me," Ella added.

"Mommy can I play with Trevor today?" Rachel silenced them all with her hands.

"Too much talking. Lily you are going to work with momma today because I'm taking Abby to Kurt and Blaine's and Ella you also have an orthodontist appointment."

"Mommy can I have a lesson with you instead of Todd today?" Rachel eyed Lily when she asked that question. She gave a confused look.

"Why sweetheart?" Lily shrugged.

"I just want to." Rachel clicked around on her computer and shook her head.

"I'm sorry Lil, I don't have really any openings today. And plus you will already be down in town closer to ballet anyway." That was a lie. Rachel had 5 hours to teach today but only had 8 half hour lessons to teach. She wanted to give her little starlet all the time in the world but she knew Quinn had insisted on taking her to work. Lily sighed and went back to her homework.

* * *

><p>Lily walked into the familiar office and saw her aunt's sitting behind the front desk, sipping some coffee.<p>

"Hey Lil," Santana said with her arms outreached. Lily gladly accepted the hug and looked over at Brittany.

"Auntie Britt you're too pregnant. I can't hug you without squeezing the baby," Lily said wide-eyed, staring at the women's stomach.

"Any day now," Brittany smiled, rubbing circles on her stomach. Santana kissed her on the cheek sweetly before rubbing the stomach herself. A taller woman walked towards the group chatting and Quinn smiled once she came closer.

"Lily do you remember Dr. Claire?" Lily shook her head. Claire kneeled down to Lily's level and stuck out her hand.

"Hi Lily, I met you about 4 years ago but you were pretty small then," Claire said. She had an aura of kindness about her that illuminated the room. Lily showed a small smile of politeness and shook her hand.

"Lily, Dr. Claire hangs out with kids all the time, and she has a lot of toys in her office. Would you like to see them and maybe spend some time with her today?" Lily shrugged and Dr. Claire stuck her hand out again towards Lily, but this time to take it.

Lily took her hand and Dr. Claire led her down the hall to her office. Quinn let out a deep breath and turned to Santana and Brittany.

"What's going on?" Santana asked. Quinn began to grab some files and clipboards on the table before looking back up at her two best friends.

"What?" Quinn asked. She had entered her work mode so her mind was beginning to scatter.

"Why did you just send your 9 year old off with the child psychologist?" Santana questioned. Quinn set the files down for a moment to answer.

"Something's up with her and she's going through that phase once more where she's incredibly clingy to Rach. I think it has something to do with Les Mis being over but we honestly can't figure it out."

"Does Rach know you're doing this?" Brittany asked.

"She knows Lily is with me at work and she knows that Lily is going to talk to someone today. I'll fill in the blanks tonight." Santana sighed. She knew for a fact Rachel would probably not be happy with Quinn about this. A bell rang as the front door to the clinic opened.

"Hi Joseph!" Quinn smiled, greeting her patient and his mother. "Come on back, let's get you checked up." And like that she was gone, leaving Santana and Brittany alone, giving the blonde doctor a quizzical look.

* * *

><p>Rachel watched as Ella gripped the side of the orthodontist chair. They weren't even doing anything invasive; they were getting molds so they could make her braces. She had begged and pleaded her parents to let her get invisalign and nearly threw a party when they agreed. Rachel couldn't help but giggle at her so called "tough girl". She dug out her phone and started texting Quinn.<p>

_Hope work is going well babe. Ella's being fidgety :P how's lil?_

About 2 minutes later her phone buzzed with a reply.

_She's fine, tell El to be glad we aren't getting her real braces haha_

Rachel smiled and held the phone out to Ella when the nurse walked away for a moment. Ella scrunched her nose and gave a joking glare to her mom. Rachel smirked and leaned back in her chair, flipping around the various applications of her phone. She ended up on her email and realized she had never finished reading the email she had received this morning.

"All right Eloise, we'll get these made and fitted within 2 weeks," the assistant said from the chair. "That sound good mom?" Rachel looked up and smiled at the two. Ella sighed and nodded. "Don't worry dear, almost everyone needs braces. You will _not_ be alone." Ella forced a smile and stood up, leaving the office with Rachel.

"So how is cheer so far? Enjoying it?" Rachel asked as the two sat down at her favorite deli for some lunch.

"It's really fun. And they are having a team sleepover this weekend at Megan's house, she's the captain!" Ella said. Rachel smiled.

"Sounds fun!" Rachel replied. She continued conversation with Ella but couldn't get Lily out of her mind. She knocked on wood that her little girl was having a better day.

* * *

><p>Rachel arrived home after picking Ella and Abby up to the smell of her favorite vegan spaghetti.<p>

"Hey babe," Rachel said coming up behind her wife and kissing her on the cheek.

"Oh hello," Quinn said quietly, turning around to place a kiss onto Rachel's lips.

"So I have news," Rachel began as she picked at the food Quinn was preparing.

"Mmm?" Quinn asked, tasting the spaghetti sauce.

"Mr. Michaels, Lily's drama teacher, he asked me to direct The Wizard of Oz; their spring musical." Quinn's eyes widened. She knew Rachel had the urge to step into directing. "He emailed me this morning."

"What did you say?" Quinn asked as she pulled 5 plates from the cabinet above the stove.

"I said yes," Rachel said timidly. Quinn turned around and smiled at her.

"Babe that's great!" She put her spoon down and pulled Rachel into her arms. Rachel half-heatedly returned the hug. "What?" Quinn asked.

"I just…. never mind. It's stupid." Quinn raised an eyebrow. "It's fine. Okay, its going to be great." Rachel said finally breaking into a grin. Quinn rubbed her wife's shoulder gently.

"Good."

"Okay now that smells incredible, is it ready yet?" Rachel said trying to get another taste before Quinn swatted her hand away.

"Yes it is," she turned around and saw just Abby at the table, quietly coloring on a piece of paper. "Ella! Lily! Dinner time!"

"Speaking of, what did she end up doing today at your office?" Rachel asked. Ella came into the kitchen a few moments later. Quinn noticed Ella entering the room.

"I'll tell you later," Quinn said motioning towards her eldest daughter. "Where's your sister?" Quinn asked as she spooned her pasta onto the plate.

"I don't know, mom I don't want a lot. Need to watch the carb intake," Ella replied. Quinn stopped with her spoon in mid-air.

"Excuse me?" Quinn asked handing Rachel plates to place on the table.

"For cheer. My uniform looks absolutely perfect and I can't gain any weight between now and like, December," Ella said. Rachel glanced at Quinn who still had an eyebrow raised. Quinn decided to end this conversation before it even really started.

"LILY, DINNER." Quinn called once more. Finally they heard the sounds of the little feet coming into the kitchen.

"What were you doing honey?" Rachel asked once Lily sat down at the table.

"Practicing my audition song for Wizard of Oz. I really want to be Dorothy and Todd helped me today so that the song is in my key." Rachel nodded and put her fork down.

"So Lily, Mr. Michael's emailed me and asked if I wanted to be the director for the show." Lily dropped her fork and her eyes became huge.

"REALLY?" Rachel nodded. "Did you say you would do it?" Rachel smiled and nodded once more.

"Yes!" Lily bounced up and down a little in her seat and clapped her hands a few times. "I'm so excited!" Quinn saw Lily's eyes light up for the first time in at least a day and she was more or less thankful for it. Even if it meant, once more, Rachel would be spending even more time with Lily. Quinn needed to find someway to connect with the girl. Claire had talked to Lily for an hour and told Quinn that from what Lily would tell her she missed her friends in the musical a lot and missed the routine she had from the show. She also said however, Lily wouldn't really open up until about 55 minutes into their 60 minute consultation.

* * *

><p>"Lily turn that down please," Quinn said once she passed the office where Lily was plunking out Somewhere Over The Rainbow. "Abby just fell asleep and you'll be going soon."<p>

"I know," Lily replied quietly, not turning to face her mother. Quinn glanced at the clock on the wall and walked in, closing the door behind her. Quinn pulled the chair from the side of the wall to the piano. Lily finished the song and looked over at her mom.

"Can I help you?" she asked, glancing back at her music. Quinn shut the keyboard off with one push of the button. Lily sighed and turned on the bench to face Quinn.

"Did you have a nice time with Dr. Claire today?" she asked. Lily shrugged.

"She did have a lot of toys. But I don't understand why I was talking to her. She was just asking me a lot of questions." Quinn nodded and brushed a strand of Lily's dark hair away from her face.

"Do you know what she does sweetie? Like, as her job." Lily shook her head. Quinn took a deep breath and began. "She's a child psychologist. She talks to kids your age and-''

"Hi mommy," Lily announced, interrupting Quinn. Quinn spun around saw Rachel leaning against the doorframe with a cross look on her face.

"Lil honey its time for bed," Rachel announced.

"Two more minutes?" Lily slightly pleaded. Rachel shook her head and pointed to the hallway. Lily grabbed her music and slumped out of the office leaving Quinn and Rachel alone.

"We'll come tuck you in soon sweetie," Rachel said to the girl as she entered her bedroom. Rachel walked closer to Quinn in the office.

"Were you planning on telling me anytime soon that you took our daughter to a shrink today? Without telling me?" Rachel said. Quinn rolled her eyes slightly and sighed.

"Honestly Rach where did you think I was bringing her?"

"I don't know, her aunts maybe? If she won't open up to us I figure she would open up to them, maybe, clearly not." Rachel huffed and leaned against one of the bookshelves in the office. Quinn stood up.

"I emailed Claire last night and asked her to do me a favor and talk to Lily. There was no harm done. Lily doesn't even know who Claire is or what she does," Quinn said. She wasn't expecting to get into a confrontation about this with her wife.

"I just wish you would have told me," Rachel said quietly. Quinn grabbed Rachel's hand that she had begun to bite her nails with.

"I'm sorry honey, I just didn't want you to say no." Rachel raised an eyebrow.

"Why would I say no to my daughter getting help?" Quinn looked up at her for a moment before raising her voice.

"You just said it. _Your_ daughter. You coddle her Rach. So much more than the other two! It's ridiculous!" Rachel groaned and rolled her eyes.

"Really Quinn? This again? Come on. We both know that we love all our children equally, no matter who they came out of!" Rachel yelled back. The room was basically soundproof so they knew they wouldn't wake the girls. They didn't realize however that the door was still open.

"Rachel come on. The day Lily got into that musical she became your little princess again. You want her success because you lost your shot when you were a child and only got to do it for a few years before retiring!" Rachel opened her mouth to protest in fury but heard sniffling outside the office. Both women looked to the door and internally groaned that it was left open. They walked outside and saw their two youngest sitting against the wall. Lily had tears streaming down her face.

"I'm sorry for making you two mad," she said between hiccupping cries. Abby stayed quiet but moved her eyes back and forth between the two, waiting for a response.

Rachel instinctively leaned down and pulled Lily into her arms. Lily rested her head on Rachel's shoulder while Rachel tried to calm her breathing. Quinn just stared at the scene in front of her.

"You did nothing sweetheart. Nothing at all," Rachel said walking the girl back to bed. Quinn crouched down and Abby crawled into her arms.

"Mommy why are you sad?" the young girl asked. Quinn looked into the girls eyes and sighed. She didn't respond, she just gently grabbed Abby's head and pulled it into her chest. _Just breathe Quinn, just breathe._

* * *

><p><strong>I think I promised Klaine and Brittana in this... I swear its coming next chapter, sorry. I wanted to get this out ASAP. Clearly I wasn't in the best mood when writing this (I was on a plane... is anyone in a good mood when flying?) because originally this ending had a more positive ending. I promise this won't become a depressing story in the least. Please review!<strong>_  
><em>


	15. Birthday Celebration

**Chapter 15**

Rachel had to put on her brave face. She and Quinn rarely fought and even when they did it was about minimal, silly things; never about favoritism of children. And Rachel knew that a married couple shouldn't even be _thinking _about one child over the other. She kept flashing back to the night when Ella cried for hours because she didn't think Rachel loved her. Lily never seemed to have a problem with Quinn—at least one that Rachel could see. Or maybe she had just put a blind eye. But today, she would put her grudge aside for at least 24 hours.

"Happy birthday momma!" Abby yelled jumping onto the bed. Ella and Lily walked in a few moments later with Rachel, holding a tray of food, some flowers, and a gift bag. Quinn stirred from her sleep once movement occurred around her.

"Happy birthday!" Lily and Ella chimed in. Quinn grinned at her girls in front of her.

"Thank you my darlings!" she said looking at the food in front of her.

"We made you pancakes!" Abby said happily.

"I can see that, thank you sweet girl," Quinn said giving the girl a kiss on her forehead.

"This is from me and Ella and Abby," Lily said handing Quinn a medium sized bag. Quinn smiled mysteriously, and rummaged through the bag. She pulled out a green and purple painted picture frame. It held a beautiful picture of the three girls that Quinn had never seen.

"When was this taken?" Quinn asked, taken aback by the image in front of her.

"One day when you were at work," Ella said. Quinn looked at the photo that obviously must have been taken professionally. It was lightly lit in black and white and was taken in Central Park. The girls were standing in a line, holding hands. They were wearing winter coats, dresses, and boots. They were looking over their shoulder and smiling at the camera. It was perfect—beyond perfect.

"Thank you girls, this is so beautiful," Quinn said, moving the tray out of her way to wrap her girls in a hug. Rachel sat idly on the edge of the bed. Quinn glanced at her in the hug.

"Thank you," she said quietly. Rachel nodded and smiled a bit.

"All right girls, let momma eat her breakfast while you get dressed for school," Rachel announced. The girls showered Quinn with more hugs and kisses before scurrying off to their respected rooms. Quinn moved the tray back and began to eat her pancakes.

Rachel moved to the middle of the bed.

"These aren't vegan…" Quinn said in between bites. Rachel smirked.

"My gift to you: real food," Rachel said. Quinn let out a laugh. "I'm so, so sorry about last night Quinn. I was being selfish and stupid, and you were looking out for our daughter. I'm sorry." Quinn chewed her pancakes slowly and put her fork down before answering.

"Is this _the_ Rachel Barbra Berry apologizing? To me?" Rachel shoved her gently.

"Berry-Fabray baby," Rachel said leaning into Quinn and placing a sweet kiss on her lips. Quinn smiled under the kiss and picked her fork back up, placing a forkful of pancakes into Rachel's mouth.

"See honey, this is what real food tastes like," Quinn said as Rachel chewed. Once she swallowed she closed her eyes.

"God that's good," Rachel said. The two burst into a fit of laughter and found the girls standing at the door, grinning.

"We're ready," Ella called. Rachel gave Quinn one last kiss before coming out of the room and gave the three girls by the door an overlook. Rachel placed her hands on Ella's hips and pulled her skirt down two inches.

"You know that isn't regulation my dear," Rachel said raising an eyebrow. Ella rolled her eyes, knowing she would just hike it up when she got to school—literally everyone did that. Rachel looked over Abby's outfit and saw that the girl had managed to get dressed almost perfectly by herself. The only thing she noticed was a button skipped on her cardigan.

"So close honey, so close," Rachel smiled kneeing on the ground and fixing Abby's sweater and polo button. She finally looked at Lily who had no wardrobe malfunctions.

"Alright, now we're ready," The girls nodded and left off to school.

"Mom can you drop me off first?" Ella asked once they neared the school. "I need to talk to Ms. Fitch about a project."

"Mhmm," Rachel said blankly, she had been harmonizing with the radio and was thrown off with the interruption.

After Ella was dropped off Rachel circled around to the lower school.

"Oh there's Trev! Bye mommy!" Abby called from the backseat, hopping out of the car and meeting her friend. Lily went to unbuckle her seat belt but paused midway. Her eyes were caught onto the group of girls standing in front of the school in a small huddle.

Rachel turned around noticing the girl hadn't gotten out of the car.

"Lil what is it?" Lily snapped out of her daze and looked at her mother quickly.

"Sorry, I'll see you after school." She hurried out of the car before Rachel could say anything. Rachel watched the girl walk towards the big brown building and walk by a group of girls. One of the girls stepped out of the huddle and said something to Lily. Being at least 40 feet away Rachel couldn't make out what she said. But Lily shook her head and walked into the school quickly. The girl went back in the huddle and the girls burst into laughter. Rachel immediately felt her heart beat begin to quicken. Cackling girls was never a good sign.

* * *

><p>Rachel arrived back home with Quinn's favorite coffee from down the street in hand.<p>

"Hey," she called when she entered the door.

"I'm in here," Quinn called from the bedroom. Rachel pranced down the hallway with Quinn's coffee in hand.

"Hello, Dr. Quinn," Rachel whispered from the doorway. Quinn looked up from the dresser where she was putting on a necklace.

"Is this some kind of morning seduction method? Role-play?" Rachel laughed as Quinn leaned in to catch Rachel's kiss.

"Haven't you heard all that inappropriate music Ella listens to? I think there is a song called birthday sex?" Quinn raised an eyebrow. She placed her hand behind Rachel's head.

"I want to…so bad…. But I got an emergency at work." Rachel pouted and Quinn had to bite her lip to hold back attacking the women with all the force in the world. "I'm sorry! After dinner tonight, I promise." Rachel sighed.

"Fine, leave me here, all by myself, your present was going to be really good now but now later tonight it will be all fatigued and sleepy," Rachel called from the bed as Quinn gathered her purse.

"Babe," Quinn began. Rachel smirked as she stared at the ceiling. "I love you, I'll see you tonight."

"Love you more, happy birthday honey."

* * *

><p>Lily groaned silently in frustration as her pencil broke for the second time this class. She stood up and walked to the front of the class to the pencil sharpener. Even though the classmates behind her had their heads down working on a writing assignment, she felt like the entire class was staring at her. She sharpened her pencil quickly and returned to her seat, eyeing Mara, the leader of the pack. Lily sat back down in her seat to return to her work. As she began writing a small bundle of crumbled notebook paper landed in front of her. She looked over her shoulder at the boy who sat behind her who motioned that it came from Mara who was behind him. Lily turned back around and cautiously opened the piece of paper.<p>

_hey lily, someone wanted me to tell your stupid and you cant sing. Have a nice day freak. _

Lily heard a snickering behind her. She bit her lip and gently crumbled the piece of paper and balled it up small enough to hide in her tiny hand. She stood up and bit the inside of her cheek—her foolproof method to stop tears—and excused herself to the bathroom. Once she was out of the classroom she let go of the tension in her mouth and the tears poured. She took the note and threw it onto the ground, stomping her foot onto it before it was scuffed by her shoe. She picked it back up and folded it neatly and placed it in the pocket of her jumper. This was the 5th note she had received since she was back at school fulltime. All her friends hated her—they claimed she ignored them and then tried to come back like she hadn't been gone all this time. Lily tried to explain she just didn't have time and if she did have the time she didn't have the energy. She hadn't told her moms or sisters or teachers about the notes. She didn't want to be a tattletale. They would make fun of her even more. She wiped her tears and walked back into the classroom, eyes glued to the path to her desk.

She was so relieved when school was out. She had no lessons or classes today and she just wanted to go home and curl up in bed with Ella's iPod listening to her show tunes.

"Lily look!" Abby called as she met her sister outside. Lily looked down at the spelling test in Abby's hand with a big 100% on it.

"Nice Job Ab," Lily said holding her hand out for a high-five. Abby slapped it hard and Lily was taken aback at the little girls strength.

"How are you so strong?" Lily asked shaking out her hand a bit. Abby giggled.

"All that gymnastics, duh-h-h," Abby said shaking her head.

"You haven't had gymnastics in like 3 months," Lily said. They noticed Rachel pull up to the pick-up area and Lily grabbed Abby's hand, leading her to the car.

"Yeah because momma said I had to stop because we didn't have time when you had your play," Abby said. They inched closer to the car and Lily sighed.

"I'm sorry," Lily replied.

"Its okay," Abby said opening the door.

"Bye Lily!" A voice called from behind. Lily turned around quickly and saw Mara and her best friend Sasha standing on the stairs outside the school. They smirked at her and waved cheekily. Lily quickly jumped into the car and slammed the door causing Rachel to look up from the phone she was currently looking at.

"Hey hey, no slamming doors please," Rachel said from the front. She looked back at Lily who was looking at her feet. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, can we just go please?" Lily asked. Rachel nodded and put the car into drive, heading home.

"Lily why did you ignore your friends?" Abby asked about 10 minutes into their drive. Lily was leaning against the window, completely ignoring the world around her.

"Huh?" She asked when Abby poked her in the arm.

"Your friends. They said bye to you and you didn't say anything back." Rachel eyed the Lily as Abby spoke to her.

"Those aren't my friends Abby," Lily said quietly.

"Oh, well they seemed like your friends," Abby said as Rachel pulled into the parking garage. Lily silently went up to the apartment with her mother and sister before changing out of her uniform into pajamas, grabbing Ella's iPod and getting back into her bed. Before she knew it she was fast asleep.

Rachel walked into Lily's room an hour later to wake the girl up to get ready for Quinn's birthday dinner.

"Lil, wake up sweetie," Rachel said rubbing the girls back . She took the ear buds out of her daughter's ears. Lily stirred and yawned from her dazed sleep. Even at 9 years of age, Rachel couldn't get over how cute her little girl looked when she slept. "Hi honey," Rachel cooed, kissing the girl on her forehead. She suddenly heard Quinn's yelling in her head. _You coddle her Rachel._ Rachel ruffled the girls brown hair as Lily sat up slightly while Rachel stood up, beginning to straighten up the bedroom.

"Where are we going to dinner?" Lily asked, not moving from her bed.

"Momma's favorite, Buca de Bepo," Rachel said. She bent down to pick up Lily's uniform and watched a small bundle of paper fall out of the jumper. She unfolded it and read the scribbled words on the paper. She looked up at her daughter who had resorted to playing a game on Ella's iPod.

"Agh no, I lost," Lily huffed gently tossing the iPod onto her comforter. She looked up at her mom and became wide-eyed when she saw what she was holding in her hand. "Where did you get that?"

"When did you get this? Who is it from?" Rachel's voice was uncharacteristically harsh Lily stayed silent. She stared at the piece of paper. "Lily," Rachel said, even more sternly. Lily's lip trembled.

"Please don't be mad," she choked out. "Everyone is mad at me," She said, her eyes watering. Rachel let out a sigh.

"Lily I'm not mad, at you, at all. I'm worried about you. I asked you what was wrong and you said nothing and that clearly isn't the case. Is this the first note you've received like this?" Lily shook her head. "Do you know who they a from?" Lily nodded. "Who?" Lily sighed. She couldn't lie to her mom. It hurt too much.

"Mara Miller. And Sarah McMahon." Rachel gritted her teeth.

"Weren't those the girls who said goodbye to you after school? You used to be good friends with them." Lily nodded and rolled her eyes.

"They don't like me because I didn't go to Sarah's birthday party because I had a show. And they think I'm selfish because I was on Broadway and they think I'm weird," Lily said. "

"You are _not_ weird," Rachel said. She grabbed Lily's hand gently.

"Ella said I was. And Abby thinks musicals are boring and she doesn't like how I made her stop gymnastics even though she really didn't say that and Nana said I was just like you—" Rachel put her hand up to stop her daughter.

"What's wrong with being like me?" Rachel asked raising an eyebrow. Lily smiled. "Back to the point. Your sisters do not think you're weird." Lily opened her mouth to protest but Rachel silenced her. "Its correct that they don't share the same interests as you but you don't like gymnastics or cheerleading or that interesting online pet thing Abby has."

"Webkinz mommy."

"Right that," Rachel continued. "Lily have you told anyone about these notes?" Lily bit her lip and shook her head. "Why not?"

"Because…." She began and Rachel could hear her voice shaking. "Because people already don't like me…. I didn't want them to not like me more." Rachel's heart began to break at her 9 year olds words. Rachel pulled her daughter into her arms and held her close. She couldn't continue this conversation without her wife—especially after the last few days.

"MOMMY! I NEED YOU!" Rachel let her grasp of Lily go a bit before kissing her on the top of the head.

"One second Abby!" Rachel called into the hallway. She went back to Lily. "You and me and momma are going to talk about this together okay? What's happening is not okay and you cannot be treated that way." Lily nodded and Rachel scurried out of the room before stopping at the door. "I love you, so so much sweetheart. And I never, ever want to see you hurting."

"Love you too mommy," Lily replied.

"Get dressed for dinner please love," Rachel said closing the door. She walked down the hallway. "Abby?"

"In here," the voice called, slightly muffled. Rachel gave a confused look and entered her bedroom and noticing the closet door was open.

"Abs what are you…doing….?" Rachel nearly gasped when she entered the closet and found her daughter on the ground, covered in a heap of heavy winter coats and shoes. The girl looked so small on the ground and Rachel had to bite back a laugh. "Honey, are you okay?" Abby nodded and huffed. Rachel noticed the closet rod split in half above her head. "What happened?" She began to pull the clothes off of the girl.

"I was looking for my diamond necklace to wear tonight for momma's dinner and I found the box up there," she pointed to the red box which did in fact hold the girls three diamond necklaces they all received when they were born from their parents. "But I tried to stand in your high heels and I couldn't reach it so I tried to jump onto the bar like at gymnastics but it fell and everything on it fell on top of me." Rachel smiled and raised an eyebrow at the little girl.

"Abby what should you have done instead?" Abby sighed.

"Go to get you," the girl said deflated. Rachel helped the little girl up and was pleased to see she was all dressed in her upscale dinner attire.

"Can I trust you to go play for a little bit while I get ready?" Abby nodded and ran off to her play loft while Rachel shook her head and closed to closet door. She would tackle that mess later.

* * *

><p>"I'd like to make a toast," Santana began, holding up her glass. The adults followed and the kids slowly picked up their water. "To one of my best friends in the entire world, an amazing co-worker, an incredible mother and wife, and just one of the better people of the world. Happy birthday Quinn," Quinn smiled and leaned into Santana to give her a kiss on the cheek before the whole table erupted into the various "happy birthdays".<p>

"Happy birthday honey," Rachel said grabbing Quinn's hand. Quinn turned at the action and smiled, giving her sweet long kiss on the lips. They immediately followed that kiss with a sweet peck. The dinner continued with various chatter about Kurt's upcoming auditions, Rachel directing, and Brittany's baby that would hopefully be arriving within a week. Quinn's eyes casually wandered around the table the whole evening. Ella was sitting next to Kurt and telling him all about cheer, which he happened to be very interested in. Abby was sitting next to Trevor and playing tic-tac-toe on the paper placemats on the table. And finally, Lily was sitting next to Blaine, on the other side of Kurt and Ella, having very quiet conversation. Quinn.

"Hey," Quinn began quietly to Rachel. The brunette turned to her wife. "Is Lil okay?" Rachel looked down at the girl who was barely smiling as Blaine told her some silly story.

"No," Rachel replied. Quinn's eyes widened to panic. "But she will be, I'll tell you about it when we get home tonight okay?" Quinn nodded but couldn't take her eyes off of Lily. "Quinn," Rachel said a little louder. "Tonight is about you. She just had a rough day." Quinn took a sip of her drink and continued on with her dinner. The group decided to venture back to the Berry-Fabray apartment for presents and cake.

Abby stumbled into the living room and flopped onto the couch next to her Aunt Brittany and Uncle Kurt.

"What's up short stuff?" Brittany asked once the couch shook from the extra weight.

"Too…much…pasta…" she said trying to sit up but felt too sleepy to have the energy to do it.

"Did you save room for cake? I think your mom made a non-vegan triple chocolate cake?" Kurt said. Abby's eyes opened wide.

"I…want it but I can't mo-o-ove," she whined. She walked over to the love seat where Trevor sat playing his Nintendo DS.

"What? My little girl, full? Impossible," Quinn said entering the room with Santana, carrying a tray of coffee. Quinn handed Brittany a cup before Santana pushed her away to sit down so she could finish serving, demanding the birthday girl sit down and relax.

"Me too… I can't eat any more food for at least a week," Lily said wandering in the room.

"Lily mommy made _triple chocolate cake,_" Abby called from the couch. Lily's mouth opened in awe and she shook her head slowly.

"No, please no," Lily said. The adults in the room burst into a fit of laughter as Lily walked towards the couch. Quinn held her arms out and was so relieved when Lily climbed into her lap.

"1, 2, 3!" The group burst into a 3-part harmony of "Happy Birthday" as Rachel, Blaine and Ella walked into the living room with a large chocolate cake glowing with candles.

"Make a wish momma!" Abby called. Quinn closed her eyes tight. She opened them a few seconds later and blew out all the candles in 3 puffs with a little help from Trevor and Abby.

"Ella do you want some cake?" Rachel asked holding out a plate. The girl looked at it and sighed, shaking her head.

"I had like 4 pieces of garlic bread… I have cheer tomorrow, I'll pass," Rachel slightly rolled her eyes but moved on to the next child.

"Lil?" Lily shook her head slowly.

"I wish… I can't put any more food in my mouth," she said leaning onto Quinn's shoulder. Quinn held up a spoonful of the chocolate concoction.

"One bite?" She lured it in front of the girl. Lily finally opened her mouth and grasped onto the spoon.

"Mmmm," she said quietly. "Ok no more." Quinn grinned and kissed her on the cheek.

"Abby?" Rachel asked putting the cake onto the plate. She looked up at the loveseat the two 7 year olds sat on. Trevor and Abby were dead asleep, leaning against one another.

"I swear they are going to be married one day," Blaine said going up to the chair and picking up Trevor. Abby stirred from the movement.

"I think we'll take our cake to go," Kurt said to Rachel. She nodded looking over at the two tired children.

"Momma is it time for cake?" The girl said, her voice full of sleep.

"I'll save you two big pieces for tomorrow baby, let's go to bed," Quinn said picking up the girl. Kurt, Blaine and Trevor said their goodbyes and quietly left the girls in the living room.

"Can we snuggle?" Abby's tired voice said as Quinn held the girl. "With….with mommy and Lily." Abby had a rough time falling asleep when she was much younger and when she and Lily shared a room in their old apartment they would always cuddle with Rachel and Quinn before falling asleep. Sometimes Rachel and Quinn worried that the two were losing the tight connection they had growing up. Lily seemed to skip ahead a few years in maturity above Abby and drifted closer to Ella at times.

"Sure sweetie," Quinn said. Brittany and Santana finished their cake and said goodbye to Ella and Lily.

It only took Rachel 5 minutes to convince Ella to do the dishes and in return, allowing her to go not only to the team sleepover this weekend but the party before.

Rachel walked in and found Lily curled up in Abby's bed with her, reading her one of her books. Abby was fighting her eyes to keep them awake. Quinn got in behind the two and rested Abby in her lap. Rachel crawled in besides Lily and held her in her arms. Quinn took over reading and Abby was fast asleep again within minutes.

"You ready to sleep honey?" Rachel asked Lily as they quietly left Abby in her bedroom. Lily nodded and slowly walked into her room, collapsing head first onto her bed.

"Why do our daughters fall asleep so easily on exciting evenings and don't fall asleep when we want them too?" Quinn asked, walking into Lily's bedroom with Rachel.

"Beats me," Rachel said, getting onto Lily's bed and hitting her lightly on the bottom.

"Go brush your teeth Lil," The girl grudgingly pulled herself up and into her bathroom.

"So what happened today? With her?" Quinn asked folding some of Lily's clothes that were tossed onto the floor.

"She got a note from a classmate today," Rachel replied. "Calling her a freak, stupid, and not talented." Quinn turned around quickly.

"What? Wh-what did she do?" Quinn asked, still holding onto one of Lily's shirts.

"Nothing. She's afraid to," Rachel said. Quinn bit her lip and Rachel looked to the door as Lily came back in the room.

"I'm done," she announced, jumping back onto her bed and getting under her covers. Rachel tucked her in and Quinn came over to kiss her good night.

"Can I have a second alone with her?" Quinn asked Rachel as they stood by the door. Rachel smiled and kissed Quinn on the lips before going to examine the work done by Ella in the kitchen.

Quinn walked over to Lily who was slowly drifting into a blissful sleep.

"Lil," Quinn said. Lily opened her eyes once more, but barely.

"What?" she whispered. Quinn stroked her hair gently.

"I love you sweetheart. And if you need me for anything ever, whatever it is, you know you can always come to me, okay? I love you to the moon and back,"

"Well I love you to Pluto and back. Which Ms. Peters said was much bigger than the moon," Lily said smiling. Quinn could tell the girl was half-asleep but she still felt her heart warm a little more than it had been a few days ago. Even though she still felt horrible for her little girl and the bullies she was encountering. She planned to take action on that with Rachel tomorrow morning. She knew Lily was still going to cling to Rachel but if Quinn could wiggle in a little more than she had been lately, she'd be okay with that…At least for now.

"Going to bed?" Quinn asked as Ella walked down the hallway. The teenager nodded and Quinn grabbed her into a hug. She kissed the top of her head.

"Night Belle," Quinn said. "I love you." Ella returned the words and Quinn found Rachel standing in the kitchen over the sink.

"Rach?" Rachel turned around with chocolate all around her mouth. She had a look of guilt on her face.

"Quinn this cake is amazing. I haven't had non-vegan cake in years. I'm obsessed with my baking. I should open a bakery, would you want to open a bakery with me? God try this!" The girl held out a fork with cake on it and fed it to Quinn.

"Someone's on a sugar rush," Quinn said smiling. She grabbed Rachel around the waist and began to kiss away the chocolate around her mouth.

"Oh Rach, this cake is so good," Quinn agreed. "Now about that birthday sex?" Rachel wiggled her eyebrow.

"Good, I've got enough energy from this cake to last me all night. Let's go," she said slamming her lips onto Quinn and quickly going into the bedroom.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry this took a few days but I didn't know how to end it so I just made it a little longer :) I hope you guys like it, I promise Lily will be okay. The next chapter is going to be full of Ella and Faberry lovin'. I'm in the process of moving so I apologize if it takes me a little longer. Thanks for all the love, please review! - Amanda<strong>


	16. Smoothie Attack

**Chapter 16**

Quinn stared intently at her piece of toast and thinking that maybe, if she stared hard enough, it would move right off the plate and into her mouth. She had slept a total of 2 hours and 4 minutes the previous night, for a few reasons. For starters, she and Rachel had a _very_ enjoyable evening. As they lay next to each other, breathing heavily with their arms wrapped around each other, the bedroom door burst open and a tiny body jumped onto the bed. Thank god they had stayed more or less dressed. Lily had come in because of a bad dream. She refused to close her eyes and try to go to sleep and would _not_ stop talking about the note and her classmates and broke down into tears a few times. Rachel finally came to the conclusion that Lily was not going to let them sleep anytime soon so Rachel turned on the lights and the three had a long talk.

...

_"Lily, there was a time, believe it or not, when I actually hated your mommy," Quinn said. Lily sat curled into her side against the headboard and Rachel was on her stomach, higher on the bed so she was facing them. Lily's eyes became wide. _

_ "No way," she said looking at both her Rachel and Quinn. They smiled and nodded at each other. _

_ "Way," Rachel said. "Your momma told me once that I was never going to get it right…. that I didn't belong here… and that I lived in some fantasy of life. She had no hope in me. All she wanted was Uncle Finn." Lily's mouth opened slightly agape. _

_ "And after I did that, I felt great about myself. I felt….bigger and better than her. For about…. A minute. Maybe two," Quinn began. "I thought mommy was out to destroy me because I stole her boyfriend." Rachel gave a small smile at the memory. "And what I did was wrong because I really, really hurt her." Lily's face softened. Rachel adjusted her body on top of a pillow that she leaned onto her chin. "But you know what honey?" Quinn said, yawning. "I only said those things because I was insecure and afraid that people would say things like that to me. I thought that if I was the bigger person nobody would do that to me."_

_"Did they?" Lily asked. Quinn nodded. _

_"But that's a story for a different time," Quinn said, winking at Rachel._

_ "Lily," Rachel spoke up. "Sometimes people have no reason to put others down but to make themselves feel better. And I know it hurts sweetie, trust me I do," Rachel said. She grabbed Lily's hand causing her to look her in the eye. "But you need to know that what they are saying is NOT true and that you are a beautiful, kind, incredibly talented person." Lily sighed._

_ "I know you think that mommy but other people don't. They don't like me," she said quietly. Rachel glanced at Quinn, somewhat lost in how to handle this situation. "I don't want to go to that school anymore." Quinn opened her mouth to protest but Rachel shook her head, letting Lily finish. The tiny girl was playing with a fringe on the down comforter she was sitting on. She took a second to form her words. "I want to go to Ridgecrest," she said quietly. Rachel clicked her tongue. She figured something like that would come out of Lily's mouth. Ridgecrest was the elite performing arts school that specialized in basically sending kids to Broadway. They claimed they were skilled in the academic department but Rachel knew straight up that the kids had 40 minutes of history and math and 5 hours of music and drama classes. _

_ "Lily it's almost spring. You need to finish the year at Brentwood and then maybe next year we can think about Ridgecrest," Rachel said clearly. Lily sighed and turned on the waterworks. Rachel sighed and looked to Quinn. _

_ "But mommy they hate me!" Lily cried, her voice beginning to rise. Quinn placed a hand on her head and tried to calm her._

"_Lily how about me and mommy go talk and try to get you in a different class?" Quinn suggested. Lily shrugged and sniffled. Rachel felt her heart break slightly. She wanted more than anything to put Lily into a place where she knew she would be completely safe and happy but it didn't make sense financially or logically. It would be plenty hard for Lily to adjust to a new group of classmates, even if they all did share similar interests. _

"_But I don't want to go there," Lily said, another tear fell down her face. _

"_Ok honey, we'll figure something out," Quinn said quietly. She looked to Rachel for help and for once in her life she had nothing to say. "Can you try and go back to sleep?" Rachel moved back against the headboard and Lily snuggled in between the two, closing her eyes and becoming quiet._

"_She can't go to Ridgecrest. We can't afford that right now," Quinn whispered once they were sure Lily was asleep. Rachel nodded._

"_I know, and I feel horrible for sending her back there but honestly what else are we supposed to do? Home-school her?" Quinn shook her head._

"_Let's talk in the morning please, I'm getting a migraine," Quinn said laying her head down on her pillow._

"_Good night sweetheart," Rachel said, leaning over Lily to kiss Quinn on the cheek._

"Momma? MOM." Quinn's eyes darted up from her toast at Ella's voice.

"What?" she replied, still in her daze.

"What time are you off of work? I need to go buy a new outfit for the party on Friday," Ella said.

"What's wrong with all your cute clothes in your closet?" Rachel asked from down the table. Ella scoffed.

"And what party?" Quinn asked. Abby entered the kitchen whistling._ Too much commotion for this early_, Quinn thought.

"Mom those clothes are all ugly," Ella said.

"Hey, they are all lovely and expensive clothes," Rachel replied.

"What party?" Quinn repeated, finally waking up. Ella chewed her cereal.

"Cheer party, I've told you about this like 3 times," Ella said rolling her eyes.

"Watch the attitude honey," Quinn started. "And I'm sorry, I'm a little scattered lately." Ella looked up at Abby who was getting herself a glass of water in the kitchen.

"Abby _please stop whistling_," Ella groaned. Abby spun on her heal and popped her hip out.

"Tell Lily to STOP SINGING THE SONG," Abby yelled.

"Simmer Abigail," Lily called from the hallway. Quinn and Rachel both had to bite back a laugh at that remark. Lily walked in and out of the kitchen, grabbing various items for her backpack.

"Don't tell me what to do _Lillian,"_ the girl said slowly sipping her water.

"Why is everyone so on edge this morning?" Rachel asked standing up. "Lily make sure you have all your music," she called to the girl.

Lily entered the kitchen with her music in hand backpack on her back.

"I'm going to go to school but not because I want to," she said forcefully, tugging on her backpack straps.

"Simmer Lillian," Ella called from the table as she read the paper. Quinn raised an eyebrow and snapped at the girl. Lily glared at her and stomped her foot. Rachel came over and gently cupped her face.

"Your momma and I will talk to your teacher and principal today, okay? You'll be fine," Lily sighed and Rachel gently patted her cheek before kissing on her on the forehead.

"Good morning sunshine," Santana said as Quinn entered the clinic.

"Hi," Quinn said quickly. She saw her patient waiting in the waiting room and quickly.

"Busy day?" Santana asked sipping her coffee. Quinn nodded and rummaged through some papers and grabbing a clipboard and file.

"I have 2 patients then I have to run back to the girls school to get Lily out the class in which she's being hazed, then I have to take Ella shopping for a party," Quinn said walking out of the front desk area to greet her patient. "Good morning Austin!" she said smiling.

"I don't know how you do it Quinn," Santana called as Quinn led her patient down the hall. Quinn turned around and grinned at the girl, even though in reality, she wasn't really sure how she did it all either.

Rachel pulled into the school lot and eyed the girls that Lily had been saying were targeting her. She saw them at top bottom of the stairs, drinking some sort of smoothie drink.

"Mommy I don't want to go. They're right there," Lily whispered. Rachel veered off to a parking lot so she could take her time in this moment.

"Lily," Rachel turned around and looked at her daughter who was staring at her lap. She looked down and saw she was shaking. She knew her girl was stronger than this. "Honey look at me." Lily slowly looked up and caught Rachel's eye. "I want you to go into that school, go straight to class, and do not talk to them. Don't even look at them. Your momma and I have an appointment in 2 hours with your principal. Abby will you make sure she goes straight to class?" Abby smiled and nodded, feeling pride that her mother trusted her with that job when normally the roles were reversed.

"Fine," Lily said solemnly. She pushed the door open and hopped out, followed by Abby. Abby grabbed her hand and the two walked towards the school.

Lily caught a quick glance of the girls before turning away and looking straight ahead.

"Hey Lily," one of them called. _Focus, Lily. They are only being insecure of themselves._ They kept calling her name and making snickers as the two girls passed them.

"Aw is that your baby sister holding your hand? Too afraid to go without her?" Another called. Lily paused in her step and was tempted to turn around. She felt Abby's little grasp rip out of her hand.

"STOP HURTING MY SISTER'S FEELINGS," The little 7 year old yelled, taking all her 50 pound strength to push the girl. The girl hardly moved but was a bit taken aback by some munchkin shoving her.

"Really? Getting your little sister to fight for you?" The girl, named Sarah asked as Abby slowly removed her hands. Lily grabbed the girl's shoulder and gently pulled her closer to her side.

"Leave me and my sister alone," Lily said, loud and clear.

"You're so annoying," Mara, the other girl replied. Abby thrust herself out of Lily's grasp and went at the girl again, but instead of shoving her, she threw her arm up in her face and knocked the smoothie out of her hand. It went flying in the air and spilled open, dumping onto both Mara and Abby's heads. The girls went silent and Lily and Sarah both let out a gasp.

"Abigail Elizabeth." Abby shut her eyes and stepped away from Mara. She wiped some of the sticky smoothie from her eye and turned to meet Rachel, standing a step below her. She kneeled down as Abby's lip began to tremble.

"I was just trying to help Lily," she whispered. Rachel pursed her lips and sighed. She grabbed Abby and Lily's hand and walked them into the building. A teacher walked out at the same time after hearing what had occurred on the stairway.

"Abby, Mr. Fletcher would like to see you in his office," the teacher said as Rachel led the girls through the school.

"Hi Rachel," Mr. Fletcher said as the three girls walked into the office. Rachel smiled at the principal.

"Abby you seem to have gotten yourself in a sticky situation," Mr. Fletcher began. Rachel couldn't hold back her eye-roll at the corny line. "Why don't you go see Nurse Mary and get yourself cleaned up, and then come back and meet your mom and your sister here?" The little girl nodded and walked through the office hallway down to the nurse's office. Rachel watched the little girl, covered in pink smoothie walked with her head bowed. She couldn't stop thinking about her high school and her slushie attacks. They hurt, they were cold, and they made you feel like absolute crap. All she wanted to do was hold her Abby and tell her everything was going to be okay. "Rachel, would you like to call your wife and move our 10:00 appointment to…now?" Rachel nodded and looked over at Lily who had taken a seat in front of the desk.

Rachel went to her purse and realized it wasn't at her side.

"I forgot my purse in my car, I'll be right back. Lily will you be okay here?" Lily looked up and nodded.

"Lily and I can have a talk," Mr. Fletcher said kindly. He was already aware of the situation and this would probably give him his only chance to talk about with Lily in private.

...

Rachel rushed out to her car and grabbed her phone from the purse. She got impatient after Quinn didn't pick up after the first ring.

"Hey Rach, my second patient cancelled so I'm on my way home now. Need anything before I head over to the school?"

"We have a slight change of plans," Rachel said, clenching her jaw.

"What is it?"

"Long story short I need you to stop at home and get Abby a change of school clothes and then get here as soon as you can," Rachel said.

"What happened? I'm like 4 minutes from the house I'll be there soon."

"You'll hear all about it, just hurry please Quinn,"

"I will honey, love you."

"Love you too, bye."

Quinn stared at her Bluetooth for a second, trying to grasp the brief, conversation she just heard. She kept her Bluetooth on and put her phone in her pocket, not taking the time to take it out, and rushed up to their apartment. She felt the phone ring and she successfully opened up the front door with one hand while clicking on her Bluetooth with the other.

"Hello?" she pushed the door open and head straight to Abby's room.

"Hey Quinn its Blaine,"

"Hey B, what's up?" Quinn rummaged through Abby's closet and grabbed her extra cardigan, polo, and dress.

"Trevor seems to have a case of the chicken pox," Blaine said. Quinn opened the girl's sock drawer and pulled out a pair of tights, just incase. She really had no idea what happened so she was deciding to be over prepared.

"Oh no! I'm so sorry Blaine. But I'm actually in the middle of something right now and I'm not working."

"Oh no no I'm not calling for a medical reason. I'm calling to say Abby can't come over after school like usual," Blaine said.

"Oh! Oh okay. Um that's okay, I can figure it out. Thanks for letting me know Blaine, and just call the clinic if Trevor needs to see someone, Olivia should be there for the whole afternoon."

"I will," Blaine replied. "Thanks Q!" Quinn hung up the Bluetooth and was in the car before she knew it.

...

Quinn entered the office and found Lily sitting in Rachel's lap, having light conversation with the principal.

"Hi momma," Lily said as the body entered the room. Rachel turned and forced a smile at her wife.

"Hi guys," Quinn said quietly. She looked around for Abby and Rachel spoke before Quinn could.

"She's in the nurses office," Rachel said quietly. Quinn turned down the hallway and entered the nurse's office and saw her little girl holding a towel to the end of her hair. Her clothes were soaking wet, as was her hair.

"Hi sweetie," Quinn said quietly. The nurse spun in her chair and smiled at Quinn as she approached her daughter. "What happened baby?" Abby sniffled and a few tears escaped.

"Mommy a smoothie fell on my head," she managed to get out. Quinn scrunched her face in confusion.

"What?" Quinn asked. She pulled the chair next to Abby in front of her and sat in front.

"These…these girls were being mean to Lily so I pushed them and the smoothie they were holding fell on my head," Quinn's heart broke as she thought back to the day in high school where her face was hit by the cold beverage.

"Quinn you're wanted in the Mr. Fletcher's office, you too Abigail," a secretary said, popping her head in.

"Here honey, let's change real quick and go see mommy and Lily okay? And we can all talk about what happened," Abby nodded and allowed her mom to lift her up and help her change her clothes. They walked back to the principal's office hand in hand and found Lily and Rachel in the same position.

"Mr. Fletcher stepped out for a little bit, he'll be back in a minute," Rachel said as Quinn noticed the principal wasn't there.

"That's okay, can someone please inform me on what happened?" Quinn asked. Rachel looked to Abby but Lily spoke up.

"Mara and Sarah were being mean again and I ignored them but then they started making fun of Abby and I got mad and then Abby pushed them and their smoothie spilled on her head." Quinn slowly nodded in the understanding of the story and immediately looked to her wife who raised an eyebrow and nodded, as if saying, "I know, I can hardly believe it too". The situation felt too similar to the slushie attacks Quinn and Rachel endured.

Two knocks came from behind them and Mr. Fletcher stood at the door.

"May I?" The family nodded and he took his seat.

"Now Abigail, while standing up for your sister was completely the right thing to do, you know at Brentwood we do not allow pushing of of any kind," Mr. Fletcher said clearly.

"And you know in our family we are not allowed to push or hurt anyone," Rachel said. Abby's small face looked up to her mom and she nodded.

"I know she didn't really mean harm and that she was only doing it for the protection of her sister but I have to follow school policy," Mr. Fletcher said to Quinn and Rachel.

"Absolutely," Quinn said.

"She'll be suspended for the rest of today and tomorrow. She can take a little break and have a long weekend to reflect on her actions." Quinn looked over at Abby whose tiny body was sitting in the big wooden chair.

"I'm sorry," she said quietly. Quinn looked up at Rachel who was biting her lip, trying to hold back a smile. They were far from upset with their daughter—they were beaming with pride that she would protect Lily like that. But of course they couldn't show that in front of her. She did break a family rule of pushing. And just happened to deal with the backlash of a sticky mess in her hair.

"It's okay sweetheart," Quinn said quietly, rubbing Abby's leg.

"Now Lillian," Mr. Fletcher began. "Mara and Sarah will be dealt with by your teacher and me, I can promise you that as long as you go to this school, they won't be bothering you anymore." Rachel and Quinn both silently thanked Mr. Fletcher for his word choice.

"Can I have a different teacher?" Lily asked, her big brown eyes looking up at the man. Mr. Fletcher looked to Quinn who nodded.

"Yes, we can put you in either Mr. Miller's class or Ms. Robinson. That sound okay?" Lily nodded. "Good. If you'd like you can take the rest of the day off with your sister and come back tomorrow and start in one of those classes."

"Thank you very much Peter," Rachel said standing up and shaking his hand.

"I'm sorry this had to happen girls," Mr. Fletcher said. The rest of the girls stood up and continued out the office.

"Blaine called, he can't take Abby after school because Trevor is sick," Quinn said as the girls headed to the car.

"Well I have the Wizard of Oz auditions," Rachel paused at her car.

"I'm taking Ella to the city," Quinn replied.

"Can I come?" Abby chimed.

"No sweetheart you may not go shopping in the city after you've been suspended," Rachel gently reprimanded. Abby sulked slightly and Quinn smiled down at her. Rachel pondered for a moment.

"Well I'm teaching 2 lessons this afternoon before auditions. I can take her to my mom's," Rachel suggested.

"Works for me, good luck today honey, do me proud," Quinn said reaching out to hug Lily. Lily smiled and hugged back.

"Thanks momma," Lily said.

"Girls get in the car, I need to talk to momma in private for just a second," Rachel said. Lily and Abby hopped into the car and closed the door.

"Our 7 year old just got suspended…. and smoothied?" Quinn said raising an eyebrow, clearly in awe. Rachel smirked and grinned.

"Clearly repeating our actions, a little too early for my liking," Rachel said. Quinn nodded. "But I'm so proud of her," Rachel said, smiling. Quinn couldn't hold back the grin either.

"I'm glad Lily got a different teacher," Quinn said, leaning against the car. Rachel nodded.

"Those girls were just… bad news," Rachel said, somewhat speechless.

"Well we'll be okay. They'll be okay, we always are," Rachel said grabbing Quinn's hand. Quinn smiled and leaned in to give her wife a sweet kiss on the lips.

"Love you babe," Rachel said returning another kiss to her wife.

...

"I'm really sorry I got you suspended Abby," Lily said as the two girls sat in silence in the car while their moms talked outside.

"Why?" Abby asked.

"Because you didn't have to stand up for me," Lily said, her voice getting quieter.

"Of course I did silly. I'm your sister. Its what we are supposed to do," Abby said. Lily looked straight ahead and broke out into a smile before Abby leaned her head on Lily's shoulder. Lily's smile didn't fade on her face before Rachel got back in the car and noticed the scene in the backseat. There were going to be okay. They always were.

* * *

><p><strong>This chapter was supposed to have Ella's trip to the city with Quinn and the WOZ auditions but I didn't want to put like a million scenes into one chapter. SO that will be up tomorrow :) Hope you guys liked this one! Please review :)<strong>


	17. Cold Feet

**Chapter 17** (But really this is Chapter 16 part 2 ;)

Quinn and Ella walked hand in hand down the streets of Manhattan. Ella didn't really care that she was 13 years old and holding her moms hand, she would rather not get kidnapped or mugged. And her mother was a powerwalker so if she wasn't holding her hand she couldn't keep up with her. Quinn and Ella found their way into Nordstroms and were greeted by the perfume aroma of the bottom floor and the classical piano music illuminating their ears.

"Kids is on level 3 yeah?" Quinn asked, guiding Ella towards the escalator. Ella pulled her mom back.

"Mom we're going to the teen section. I'm thir_teen_, remember? I'll be 14 in like, a month." Quinn sighed but winked.

"Gotcha!" She joked as they rode the elevator up. Ella rolled her eyes.

"You aren't funny," Ella said dryly.

"I'm quite hysterical actually, you just don't appreciate it," Quinn said. Ella glanced over at her and shook her head.

"You're so weird," Ella said, nearing the top of the elevator.

"Oh just wait baby, you've got my genes, you'll be just as weird someday," Quinn replied. Ella raised an eyebrow but had to burst into a small pit of laughter at her mother's words. They walked off the elevator together and Ella made a b-line to the BP section of Nordstroms.

"How much money can I spend?" Ella asked, her eyes glued to the various shirts and skirts she was rifling through on a rack.

"Don't go crazy but get a few nice things," Quinn said carefully, doing the same. She found a color-blocked pastel dress with ¾ length sleeves. Quinn smiled at it and held it front of her. "You like this?" Ella turned her head and gave a disgusted look at the dress.

"If you're 30," she mumbled turning back to the rack.

"Hey I wore stuff like this all the time in high school, need I remind you that you are a _freshman_," Quinn said putting the dress back. Ella rolled her eyes but picked out a fitted black mini skirt with roses on it.

"Now _this_. This is nice," Ella said. Quinn raised an eyebrow.

"I'd like you to look for something a little more… modest please," Quinn said.

"Mom everyone wears things like this," Ella pleaded. "Please." Quinn sighed.

"Why are you in such a rush to grow up? Can't you be my little Belle forever please?" Ella laughed. "Fine, you can try it on but I want you to try this on too," Quinn said handing her a similar dress to the first one.

"Fine," Ella said. The two grabbed a few more tops and a pair of shoes that would go with her outfit selections better than her sneakers she had worn to school.

Ella pulled on the dress and had her mom help zip it up. Quinn stood behind her while she looked at herself in the mirror.

"Wipe that frown off your face, you look cute," Quinn said. In reality Quinn felt like she was looking at photo of herself in high school.

"Okay fine, it is cute," Ella finally conceded. Quinn flashed a victory smile. "But I want to get this skirt too," Ella said holding up the black skirt.

"Fine, fine. But your mother gets to pick which outfit you wear," Quinn said. Ella shot a harmless glare at her. "And we both know she probably won't pick the skirt," Quinn said under her breath.

"You two are impossible," Ella mumbled. Quinn returned the joking glare and Ella grinned at her mother before Quinn wrapped her arm around the girl and they walked out of the dressing room with their purchases.

"Mom?" Rachel called as she entered Shelby's apartment.

"Look here's a note from Nana. 'Hi Rachel, I won't be home tonight, driving to Boston to visit an old friend from college. Hope auditions go well. Love mom'," Lily read out loud. Rachel stuck her hand out for Lily to hand the note to her.

"Girls go make yourself busy," Rachel said beginning to read the note.

"Lily let's play with my doll!" Abby said as the girls head into the living room.

"I take it back, come here," Rachel called realizing her word choice.

"Abby go to the kitchen table and do all the worksheets your teacher gave you to do for tomorrow," Rachel said. "Lily go to the studio and warm up please." Abby pouted and sulked for the 8-foot walk to the table and Lily walked off to the studio where her mom gave lessons. Rachel chewed her lip for a moment thinking about what exactly she was going to do with Abby once she had to go to the drama school. She dug out her phone and called her other lifeline.

"Hey Britt, what are you doing?" Rachel asked. "WHAT? YOU ARE?"

"What?" Abby asked from the table. Rachel covered the bottom of the phone.

"Aunt Britt is on her way to the hospital right now getting ready to have her baby!" Rachel smiled. Abby's eyes and mouth became huge.

"Can we go see her?" Abby said jumping up and skipping over to Rachel. Rachel put her finger to her mouth and shook her head while Brittany said something to Rachel over the phone.

"Okay, yeah definitely. Well have San text me with updates and the second she's born we'll all come by and see her," Rachel said smiling into the phone. Abby stomped her foot on the ground and Rachel raised a finger to show she was serious. "Alright, you too, bye." Rachel held her phone in her hand and tapped the screen while she pondered. A small cough came from the child below her. "Yes honey?"

"I need help with my worksheet," Abby said. She grabbed the side of her uniform dress and pulled at the side. She had a bad habit of messing up all of her clothes, even while she was wearing them. Rachel kneeled to the ground and removed her arms from her dress.

"Okay," Rachel began looking at the clock. "I'm sorry Abby but its looking like you're going to have to come to auditions with me and Lily," Rachel said pursing her lips. To her surprise, Abby smiled.

"Really?" She asked. Rachel nodded with an air of relief.

"But mommy has two lessons before that to teach so I need you and Lily to be out here and be on your best, silent, behavior," she adjusted Abby's collar that had come slightly unfolded. "Okay?" Abby nodded. "Go sit down and I'll be there in a second," Rachel said. The girl turned around and returned to the table.

"Lily?" Rachel called walking down the hall. The room was pretty soundproof so she was sure Lily couldn't hear her. She heard Lily playing the piano of her audition song. She knocked twice and opened the door. Lily was singing softly to herself before turning to her mom.

"Yes?" The girl asked. Rachel walked over and sat on the edge of the piano bench.

"Sing for me?" Rachel asked. Lily smiled and stood up, clearing her voice. The song began acapella so Rachel gave her the starting note.

"When all the clouds, darken up the sky way…"

"Flat." Lily gave a very quiet groan and waited for the pitch once more. She hummed it in her head quietly before beginning to sing again. She got 3 words further than the previous attempt before her mother stopped her again. This was the reason she didn't take lessons from her mom.

"A tad sharp," Rachel said. Lily glared at the side of her mother's head she was looking at.

"Mommy stop, you're just making me nervous," Lily said sighing.

"Once more and then I won't bother you any more about it," Rachel said hitting the note once more.

Lily took a deep breath through her diaphragm and began to sing. Rachel listened for a moment and smiled when she heard that perfect pitch that had been missing in the previous attempts. She joined Lily accompanying on the piano moments later. The room was soon filled with the beautiful music. Lily finished "Somewhere Over The Rainbow" and beamed internally. Rachel spun around on the bench and held out her arms. She pulled Lily into a tight embrace and kissed the top of her forehead.

"You're going to be great today, okay? You're more than ready and you sound fantastic. Remember its just going to be me and Mr. Michaels and Debbie the accompanist." Lily nodded and let out a deep breath, putting on her showface. Rachel left the girl in the room to go help Abby with her assignment.

...

"But…. But why is it 4. Why isn't it 2?" Abby said, her voice filling with annoyance. She had her head in her hands and was staring down at the pretzels on the kitchen that Rachel was using in an attempt to explain multiplication to the girl. She was getting very frustrated.

"Because its adding groups, not the singular pretzel," Rachel said trying to make sense to the girl. Abby groaned and lightly hit her head on the table. They had been at it for about an hour and Rachel could tell the girl was more than finished. She heard Lily singing along to "My Fair Lady" in the other room. Rachel grabbed Abby's pencil from her hand and put it down onto the table. "Okay," she started. "No more pretzel math."

"Yay!" Abby cheered, bouncing slightly. "Can I go play?" Abby asked, getting ready to push away from the table.

"Ehh not so fast honey, remember someone had to go to the principal's office today?" Rachel reminded, not forgetting Abby's needed "punishment". She and Quinn had quickly agreed forgo anything serious. She was 7 and she was standing up for her sister. However she _did_ break the rules.

"But mommy Lily's watching a movie," Abby whined. Rachel raised an eyebrow. She went into Abby's backpack and pulled out one of her "Learn to Read" books.

"I want you to go the corner and have some quiet time and read," Rachel said. Abby frowned.

"Mommy I don't want to," she moaned. Rachel handed her the book and stood her up, pointing to the corner that had a small child-size chair. Abby groaned all the way there and Rachel had to bite back her laugh. The doorbell rang and Rachel went to greet her first student.

Ella licked her spoon of her frozen yogurt and smiled at her mom as her mom told her the story of when she died her hair pink and decided to join a grungy punk group.

"That's insane," Ella said. Quinn nodded. "What did Grandma say?"

"I know," Quinn said. "She was… not too pleased. To say the least. She even tried to bleach my hair while I was sleeping." Ella gasped and Quinn laughed.

"What made you change?" Ella asked, leaning against her elbows on the table. Quinn shrugged and put a spoonful of yogurt in her mouth.

"There wasn't any reason to be doing what I was doing. I was trying to create a new personality for myself. It wasn't who I was. And some very special people told me that being true to yourself was the most important thing you can do," Ella nodded and bit her lip. "And being honest with yourself. And those around you." Ella glanced down into her frozen yogurt and a pensive look came across her face. "Hey," Quinn said trying to snap her daughter out of the immediate funk she had just put her in. "Tell me about school, any boys?" Ella looked up and opened her mouth. She curled her lips into a smile and shook her head.

"No, no boys," she said smiling. Quinn didn't believe that for a second.

"You're lying to me," she teased, taking another bite of her yogurt.

"No really," Ella said, still smiling. She was obviously trying to rid herself of the grin but it was proving difficult.

"Don't ever go into acting sweetheart, you suck at it," Quinn said. Ella hit her mom lightly on the arm.

"Alright fine. Well since you won't talk to me about boys, how's cheer?" Ella once again broke into that devilish smile that made Quinn assume she was hiding some deep secret.

"Not bad! Its hard and I'm the only freshman… but they seem to like me and my ability to be thrown into the air," Ella said.

"That's my girl," Quinn grinned. They continued to chat about Ella's cheer squad until Ella's eyes darted to the window outside of the yogurt parlor they were in. Quinn watched her eyes and slowly turned around.

"Mom stop don't turn around," Ella said quietly looking back down at her yogurt. Quinn didn't listen and subtlety looked out the window a few moments later. She saw 2 boys and a girl wearing Ella's school uniform. Suddenly the table shook with Ella's phone vibrating. Ella picked it up in an instant and smiled at it.

"Do you know those people?" Quinn asked her daughter, who was being incredibly mysterious at the moment. Ella murmured some kind of acknowledgement before putting her phone down.

"Yeah, yeah that's Jimmy and Jason and Sasha, I have homeroom with them," she said. She took one more bite of her yogurt.

"Shall we do a little more browsing? Maybe a little purchasing? I think someone needs a new pair of boots," Quinn said. Ella's face lit up.

"Please!" She said hopping off the stool and walking into the crisp city air with her mom.

"Okay Abby I need you to sit right here and read and do your homework and play this very quietly," she said handing Abby her Nintendo DS. It only came out on very special occasions when Rachel needed the child to be absolutely quiet. She knew the homework wouldn't really happen now that Abby was had her Nintendogs. The girl snatched the DS out of her hand and shrunk in the big auditorium seat, a few seats down from the directors table where Rachel would be.

"Are we ready to begin?" Greg Michaels asked approaching the table. Rachel nodded and they began the auditions for Wizard of Oz. Granted it was a children's production company and the auditions weren't exactly strenuous or very exciting, but the theater did have one of the biggest reputations in Manhattan for children's theater. Boys and girls from ages 6-14 began to come out one by one and sing any song of their choosing, with the exception of those wanting to be Dorothy, who had to sing "Somewhere Over the Rainbow". By the 15th audition Rachel's energy was fading fast. She and Greg had already scribbled on a pad of paper who was going to be cast as Oz, and the Tin Man. Everyone who auditions got in, but would be chorus.

Rachel glanced over at Abby who was bobbling her head along to the first Dorothy try-out. Rachel's eyes went back to the 13 year old girl singing her heart out. And Rachel had to hand it to her; she was doing an excellent rendition of the song.

"Thank you Molly, great job," Greg said as Molly finished her song.

"I liked her," he whispered. Rachel murmured in agreement and wrote the number 8 next to her name—their silent rating system for the auditions. Rachel heard the click of patent leather buckle up-shoes against the stage floor. She took a deep breath and raised her head from her notepad, smiling at her daughter as she took the stage.

"Hi Lily," Greg said as she came across the middle of the stage.

"Hello," she said, her young voice bellowing into the depths of the theater_. That's my baby girl. Projecting to the whole room,_ Rachel gave her a big smile and Lily silently returned it.

"Whenever you're ready," Greg said putting his pencil down and folding his hands. Lily looked to the accompanist and nodded once. She was given her pitch. Her mouth opened to begin singing, but nothing came out. She froze. She had forgotten the words. Her eyes shifted from the light box above Rachel and Greg to the floor. Rachel's heart immediately sunk below the table. Lily stood on stage for merely 10 seconds in silence but it felt like an hour. Rachel squeezed the pencil in her hand and put on a straight face, in the case that Lily looked at her for silent, moral support.

"Can I start over?" Her once loud voice now barely croaked out.

"Certainly," Greg said, crossing his legs and arms and leaning back in the chair. "Take a deep breath and relax, Lily." The girl nodded and took a deep, loud breath. Rachel leaned forward and put her elbows onto her knees. She gave Lily a reassuring smile when the girl caught her eyes even just for a moment—even though she knew that forgetting your words isn't exactly starting a golden audition. Lily looked to the piano player once more and was given her note.

"When all world is a hopeless jumble, and the raindrops tumble, all around…" Rachel let out a sigh of relief and was finally able to relax. Lily did sing the song all the way through but struggled more than usual. She went sharp on occasion and had two stumbles on her lyrics. When she was done Abby stood up from her chair and gave her a standing ovation.

Rachel and Greg both looked over at the noise and smiled at the little girl cheering on her sister after an obviously heartbreaking audition. Lily didn't do failure, ever. It wasn't in her nature. Lily thanked the piano player before quickly and quietly exiting the stage.

"Do you want to take 5?" Greg asked, knowing the emotional damage Rachel needed to attend to. Rachel nodded in appreciation and Debbie, the pianist and Greg, both stood up to stretch their legs.

"Abby stay right here okay?" Rachel asked. Abby went back to her DS and nodded, knowing that it really wouldn't be a problem now that her eyes were glued to the device.

Rachel walked backstage into the dressing room where the kids were waiting to come out on stage. Rachel spotted one of Lily's drama friends and approached him.

"Hi Devin, did you see where Lily went just a second ago?" The young boy thought for a moment for answering.

"She went to the bathroom," he answered. Rachel thanked him and walked down the hall until she reached the bathroom. She carefully opened the door and heard what she was dreading to hear. Sobs—uncontrollable sobs. Coming from her daughter. Lily was against the wall by the sink, the sobs enveloping her whole body and making it difficult for her to breath. Rachel crouched down and the girl crawled into her arms. Rachel cradled her head and rubbed her back, trying to calm her down.

"Shh, shh honey its okay, you were fine," she started. She felt Lily shake her head. Lily pulled her head away from Rachel's shoulder and stared at Rachel with her tear filled eyes.

"No, I wasn't FINE!" She cried. Rachel kissed her on the forehead and brought her head back to her shoulder. After a minute or two of holding and trying to comfort the still emotionally damaged girl, Rachel gently set her down and kneeled in front of her.

"I need to go back, can you be my big brave girl and go do your homework in the dressing room?" Lily shook her head, tears threatening to fall.

"Please don't go," Lily pleaded. Rachel grabbed the girl into a tight hug once more.

"Lil," Rachel said, moving the girls' hair behind her ear. The girl sighed and nodded. Rachel helped her wipe the remaining tears and walked back with her to the dressing room. She went back and sat down in her chair and Rachel set her up with her homework. Rachel slowly walked out of the room and let out a big breath. She was _not_ prepared to handle that today.

...

She entered back into the auditorium and continued with another hour and a half of auditions. They had decided on principal munchkins but still had to add a few more and cast the leads. When the final audition was over Greg and Rachel both rejoiced.

"Mommy I'm hungry," Abby called from her chair.

"I know you are honey. Give me just a second," Rachel sighed.

"Wait do you have 7 lollipop kids?" Greg asked, beginning to count names on a piece of paper. Rachel did the same and groaned.

"We clearly counted incorrectly. We need one more huh," she said.  
>"Mhmm," Greg said. "Find me a 6 to 8 year old that likes to sing and dance, pronto," he said laughing.<br>"I like to sing!" Abby said jumping up in her chair. Greg raised an eyebrow and smiled at the girl.

"Would you like to be a munchkin Abby?" he asked. Rachel watched her little girl nod excitedly and couldn't hide her own grin.

"Wundebar," Greg said scribbling something onto his pad of paper. "You made my life easier."

Rachel smiled and turned in her chair. She grabbed her phone from her purse and looked at the message that had just come in. "Momma and Ella will be here to get you and Lily in 5 minutes and she's going to take you to Café Lalo. And I'll meet you guys there."

"Yess-s-s-s," Abby grinned excitedly. She handed her mom the DS when Rachel requested it.

"Can you go back to the dressing room and get Lily and go wait by the door for momma?" Abby nodded and skipped down the auditorium steps, heading backstage.

"She's adorable," Greg said as the girl left the room. "And so is Lily, I hope she's not too devastated. She really didn't do that bad compared to some other Dorothy's we saw."

"She'll be okay," Rachel said trying to avert the discussion. They had narrowed the Dorothy's down to 3 different choices: Lily, Molly, and another 13 year old named Hannah.

"Lily did great but you have to put in the mistake. She knows better," Greg said. Rachel felt her heart speed up a little bit. Yes, Lily did know better but everyone gets stage fright. Even those kids who have been on the Broadway stage. "Also she's so young, do you think she could handle Dorothy?" Rachel pondered for a moment.

"As her mother, yes. As her director… I think it's a role for a 13 year old," Rachel said, seeing her daughter's heart break with every word. But she was working here, and had to be a professional. Nobody told her being a professional would be crushing your daughter's heart, however.

"I think Molly, Hannah was too quiet for my liking," Greg said. Rachel agreed and almost cringed as she watched Greg "x" out Lily's name on the sheet. Rachel sighed as they continued to cast the rest of the show.

...

Abby and Lily stood silently in the foyer of the building. Abby wasn't one to stay silent for very long. She began to whistle "Somewhere Over the Rainbow", completely on accident as she had heard it over 7 times over the past 3 hours.

"Abby please stop," Lily demanded. Abby stopped and gazed around the mostly empty, bland foyer.

"I'm going to be a munchkin!" Abby declared. Lily looked down at her and smiled.

"Congratulations," she said half heartedly. The two girls watched Quinn approached in the car. Lily pushed the door open and Abby quickly followed her down the steps

"You did really well," Abby said as they opened the car door.

"I don't want to talk about it," Lily said quietly, hopping into the car. The entered the SUV and heard laughter coming from Ella and Quinn.

"Hey girls," Quinn said laughing as they entered the car. She saw Lily's fallen face and looked to Abby who had her usual cheery disposition. "How'd it go?"

"Horrible," Lily said staring out the window. Ella looked to Quinn and Quinn raised an eyebrow as she drove away.

Rachel quickly found her family at their regular booth at Café Lola. Abby and Ella were playing a word search puzzle on the kids menu and Lily was going through a maze by herself.

"Hi honey," Rachel said approaching Quinn at the table. Quinn stood up and gave her a big hug and kiss. "Hey El," she said sitting down. "How was shopping?"

"So good," Ella said looking up from the puzzle. "Mom got me these super cute boots."

"That reminds me, I think I need new boots," Rachel said. "Lily too, yours are too small still right?" She looked to the girl who she hadn't seen since the she had been trying to hold back her tears in the dressing room. Her eyes still looked puffy and Rachel was sure she had gone through another batch of tears. Lily nodded and looked at her mother with her big brown eyes. "Well I'll take you into the city this weekend and we can get some new ones." Lily actually broke out in the smallest smile which brought warmth to Rachel's heart. The food arrived moments later and the family began to eat. Rachel felt her phone buzz and pulled it out. It was a text from her wife. The girls were so focused on eating but Quinn knew they couldn't have a conversation about this without getting them involved.

_What happened with L? _Rachel looked up and had to roll her eyes. She quickly texted her back.

_She had a mistake but she completely overreacted and broke down. _

_Did she get the part? _Rachel looked up and shook her head. Quinn bit her lip while Rachel replied.

_But its okay, she's going to be the understudy and it'll be a learning experience for her. She has to understand she isn't going to get every part she wants. _Quinn looked at her phone and sent a message back.

_She has had a really, really rough couple of weeks._ Rachel nodded at Quinn and typed a message.

_I think I have a way to make her feel better_. Quinn looked up with confusion. Rachel winked at her and Quinn immediately understood.

"Are you two texting each other from a foot away again?" Ella asked in between bites of her grilled cheese. Rachel smirked.

"Maybe," Rachel said sneakily.

"What are you talking about?" Lily asked.

"Secrets. Very secretive secrets," Quinn said putting her phone away.

"Secrets, secrets are no fun, unless they are shared with everyone!" Abby sang, munching on her peanut butter and jelly. The family gave the girl a weird look before bursting into a small fit of laughter and enjoyed their dinner.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you liked this one... I do feel bad for Lily but hey, that's showbiz, unfortunately. Thank you once again for your continuous support and reviews-they make my day! -Amanda :)<strong>


	18. An Unexpected Evening

**Chapter 18**

"Quinn," Rachel whispered in the dark. Quinn opened an eye and glared at her wife for disturbing her in her slumber.

"What?" she whispered back, turning onto her side to face her wife. She closed her eyes once more to try and show her wife that she was in fact, sleeping and Rachel was trying to have a heart-to-heart at 3 in the morning.

"Do you think I pushed Lily too much?" Quinn shifted her head on the pillow in the same motion as a nod.

"You do?" She exclaimed, immediately sitting up. "Babe why didn't you say something? Oh my god I'm a horrible mother, Lily is going to hate me," Rachel began to panic and Quinn could feel her breathing pick up. She sat up and wrapped her arms around her nervous wife, trying to calm her.

"Rach, baby no I didn't mean it like that," Quinn began. Rachel huffed and Quinn could tell she was fighting back tears. Rachel, like Lily, was so hard on herself. Something in those Berry jeans made determination a necessity. The family had finished their dinner the previous night in mostly smiles with the exception of the little brunette who stayed sulky and quiet for the majority of the time. When the returned home Ella volunteered to help Abby get ready for bed when Rachel said she and Quinn needed a few minutes alone with Lily.

...

_Quinn watched her daughters face turn from sadness to displeasure to exhaustion in a matter of seconds. Rachel was currently explaining what her role as "Munchkin Mother 1/Dorothy Understudy" meant and Quinn could tell Lily flat out didn't care._

_ Lily faked a yawn so that her mothers would leave and let her go to sleep. Quinn and Rachel tucked her into bed and turned off the lights. _

_ "I guess now would be the time to apologize that our daughter inherited my personality," Rachel said as they silently analyzed Lily's word choice throughout the conversation. The girl was clearly upset and Rachel was beginning to get nervous for her. Quinn put a hand on Rachel's shoulder. Quinn didn't really have any words to say in response to that so she leaned in and gave Rachel a longing kiss on the forehead before the two went off to bed._

_..._

Quinn quickly rethought her word choice as she held her clearly upset wife.

"Rachel you did _nothing_ wrong. You've instilled such passion in our daughter and it blows my mind every day how talented that girl is, at age 9! I can only imagine what she'll be like in 5 or 6 years," Quinn said. Rachel smiled and Quinn gently began to massage her tense shoulders. She had turned a bedside light on and could now see her wife's face. "But I think she is putting a little too much time and energy into theater." Quinn felt Rachel sigh and nod in agreement. "She's only 9."

"Should I take her out of Wizard of Oz?" Rachel asked suddenly.

"No!" Quinn quickly replied. "No, no no, that will only make things worse. What I'm saying is maybe after this show she takes a bit of a break. Maybe we reconsider that audition for Mary Poppins," Quinn said. Rachel chewed her lip in thought as Quinn placed her chin on Rachel's shoulder. Rachel fell into her embrace and warmth. "

"I'm sorry," Rachel whispered.

"For what honey?" Quinn said, beginning to stroke her hair. Rachel sighed.

"For everything, all those stupid fights we had, for _this_ whole ordeal with Lily."

"Shh Rach, stop apologizing, we're a family and families go through some hard times," Quinn said quietly. Rachel turned her head and grabbed Quinn's chin to lock her lips with her own. She turned back to lean against Quinn and the two fell back into a comfortable silence before falling back asleep.

"New baby! New baby!" Abby cheered as the family entered the hospital pediatric wing. Santana peeked her head out of the room they were in as she heard the family chatter coming down the hallway.

"Hey pretties!" Santana called kneeling down as Abby and Lily ran into her arms. Rachel was glad to see Lily's energy level back, after she gave her a very strict lecture this morning about showbiz and not getting every part you want when she refused to get out of bed and when she did she proceeded to yell at everyone in the family. While Rachel still felt bad she didn't get the part, she wasn't going to allow Lily to dwell on it for long. Quinn and Rachel were still planning on taking her out tonight for a pick-me-up of sorts but Rachel demanded that the bad attitude towards others stopped now. "Are you ready to meet Madelaine?" The young girls nodded eagerly and Ella rushed in front of Quinn and Rachel into the hospital room. They found Brittany holding the tiny, beautiful baby girl and smiling down at her. She looked up when the extra bodies entered the room.

"She's so _small,"_ Abby awed. The baby looked up at Abby and reached her arm out towards her face.

"I think she likes you Abs," Brittany said smiling at the little girl looking at the even smaller girl. The baby gave a goofy looking grin at Abby waved her hand at the baby.

"Momma she likes me!" Abby said, her grin spreading across her face. Quinn and Rachel approached the bed as Lily and Ella took in the new life.

"Would you like to hold her?" Brittany asked Ella. Ella took a deep breath and shook her head.

"Thank you but no, I don't want to drop her, she's so tiny," Ella said. She gently grabbed the little hand that was gently sitting on its stomach.

"Can I hold her?" Abby asked. Brittany looked up at Rachel for approval.

"I'll help you honey," Rachel said picking Abby up and bringing her over to a rocking chair where they could safely hold the baby. Quinn took this time to take Madelaine from Brittany. She had missed having a baby. The small, tiny hands that grab everything, the big deep eyes that see everything, and this baby was no different; she was truly beautiful.

"Oh Brit… San… she's perfect," Quinn whispered. Rachel caught the sight of her wife gazing at the newborn in her arms. She knew Quinn wanted a baby… she wanted a baby that never grew up. But they had their hands full with three and were more than happy. Rachel sensed a lot of voluntary babysitting of Madelaine would occur soon.

"What's up buttercup?" Santana asked Lily as Lily leaned against the wall, watching the scene in front of her. Santana wrapped an arm around Lily's shoulder and Lily leaned into her aunt's soft embrace.

"I didn't get the part I wanted in a musical," she said softly. Rachel glanced over at Lily's words but caught Santana's eye instead. Santana silently assured her that she had it handled.

"I'm sorry Chiquita," Santana said. "When I was on the Cheerios with your mamma she beat me out for captain 3 times even though we all know I was better than her." Quinn shot Santana a joking glare. "But I thought I deserved it and I was so, so upset. I went in the locker room for an hour and cried." Lily's eyebrows went up once Santana said that.

"You?" She asked, shocked that her tough Aunt Sanny would even shed a tear.

"Oh yeah, sometimes not getting what you want can be the hardest thing in the world but it will also teach you a big lesson in how much harder to work for the next time," Santana said. Lily's eyes were stuck to the floor but Santana could tell the girl was still listening. Santana moved her hand up and down Lily's arm soothingly. Lily in turn, wrapped her arms around Santana's stomach. Santana looked down and smiled. "There's my little lovebug." Quinn and Rachel both watched the interaction and eyed each other, winking.

...

After about 30 minutes of fawning over the gorgeous baby and Quinn and Rachel discussing their newborn tips with Santana and Brittany, the family said their good-byes so the girls could get to school. They were already 2 hours late but seeing the new baby was a big enough occasion for Quinn and Rachel to let them miss the first few hours.

"Okay so we'll see you tomorrow morning then?" Rachel said as Ella climbed out of the backseat. "You have everything you need?"

"For the 45th time _yes,_ mom its just a party, I'm fine," Ella said slamming the door. Quinn rolled down the window from the front seat and Ella rolled her eyes as she tried to walk away.

"Be safe Ella," Quinn said, more seriously than anything else.

"Yeah okay, bye!" The two watched the girl go quickly into the school before Quinn rolled the window back up.

"That girl," Quinn said shaking her head as Rachel began to drive away.

"She's growing up so, so quickly," Rachel said.

"Don't remind me," Rachel said. "Need a ride to the office?"

"Not working today," Quinn replied.

"What?" Rachel asked. "Why?"

"I asked for a personal day so I could have some time with my beautiful wife," Quinn said smiling. Rachel squealed a little and grinned, causing Quinn to burst into a cackle. The two drove home and spent the morning back in the comfort of their own bed, watching trashy reality TV and eating a big hearty breakfast before enjoying some intimate time together in bed.

"Okay Abby be good for nana please," Rachel said kissing her on the top of the head.

"I will mommy!" she said. Shelby smiled down at the little girl.

"Have fun tonight," Shelby said as Rachel leaned in for a kiss on the cheek.

"I hope we're able to cheer her up a little bit, she's being so hard on herself, and it's like… mostly my fault," Rachel sighed. Shelby shook her head.

"Don't beat yourself up over it. If I know my granddaughter she will totally overcome this and at her next audition kick some serious as—butt," Shelby said quickly correcting herself. They looked down and Abby was already out of the room. They hear the television click on in the living room. "Have a good night honey," Shelby said. Rachel said goodbye and called goodbye to Abby once more but the girl was already entranced into the TV.

Rachel rushed down to the car where Quinn and Lily were waiting

"Okay _now_ can you tell me where we're going?" Quinn began driving the short trek down into Times Square.

"We're going to dinner and we're going to see a show," Rachel said turning around. Lily's eyes lit up.

"What show?"

"What show have you been begging mommy to take you to?" Quinn asked, chiming into the conversation. Lily gasped.

"Are we going to Billy Elliot?" Rachel grinned and nodded. Lily let out a few more high-pitched squeals and gasps and Quinn let out a sigh of relief she wasn't aware she was holding.

"Ella! Sasha! So glad you could make it," Megan said opening the door of her upper East side apartment. Ella hadn't really ever been in an apartment of this size. It had multiple stories and a private elevator and butler. "Just know that the downstairs office is off limits but feel free to just hang out and have a good time," Megan said leading them into the large living room where a few dozen other people were standing. Ella recognized almost all of them as upperclassmen from her school, mostly football players and the other varsity cheerleaders.

"There you are," a voice said from behind. Ella turned around and saw Jason holding two plastic red cups. Ella smiled as he approached her. He held one out to her. Ella looked down and saw it was beer. Or at least she thought it was beer. She hesitated.

"I'm okay," she said, politely pushing the cup awake. Jason could care less and shrugged, handing the cup to Sasha who gladly took it. Ella knew people and her school drank. It wasn't rare. But it was less and less rare when you were a freshman and it was just not something she took an interest in. And even if she did, she knew that her mothers would ground her until the cows came home. Music began to play from a few feet away and people instantly started dancing. Jason set his drink down and held out his hand, in which Ella gladly took it. He pulled her gently into the dance floor and the two began to dance along to the music. After Jason switched the "dancing" to "grinding", Ella immediately became uncomfortable. She turned around and Jason wrapped his arms around her neck.

"Sup babe," Jason said. Ella had to hold in her eye roll. She and Jason had been exchanging flirty text messages and Facebook chats for a few weeks now. His older brother was on varsity football so even though Jason didn't do much with his life but skateboard and play baseball, she liked him. He was cute and he always initiated the conversation. But right now, it seemed like the alcohol was getting to him.

"I'll be right back," Ella said, walking into the kitchen to try and get a few moments of the night without him. She entered the well-lit area where most of the cheer girls were located.

"Ella!" Chelsea, one of the co-captains called. They were standing around shot glasses, a few texting and some taking pictures.

"Are we missing anyone?" Chelsea asked as Ella joined them around the counter. The group was mostly all there with the exception of two girls who couldn't make it. "Okay good." Chelsea poured the clear liquid into two shot glasses. "Ella, Courtney," she said, handing them out to the newest, youngest member of Varsity, Ella and Courtney, a sophomore that recently had made varsity after transferring schools.

Ella looked down at the glass and looked up to find the rest of the squad around her with their eyes on her.

"Uh no thanks," Ella said politely declining the drink.

"You've gotta do it El, its varsity initiation," Chelsea smirked. Ella looked around at the squad that until now, she had never been intimidated by. They were all older than her… all prettier, most with boyfriends. She took the shot glass from Chelsea and glued her eyes to it. It was one shot, what was it going to do to her? Nothing, except just help her fit in more. She never really had a problem with that but if she did this she would be comfortably in the mix.

"What are you so afraid of?" One of the girls asked from down the counter. "It's just vodka. It won't do like, anything."

"It's not your first time drinking right?" Chelsea asked raising an eyebrow.

"Of course not, no I just, I have a headache so I don't know if I want to bring it on more." The lie flew out of Ella's mouth so fast she was even surprised in herself. She had no idea what alcohol would do to her. Her mothers always said she couldn't drink until she was at least 18. And she didn't have a headache—she felt fine.

"Come on Ella," Megan said. Ella bit her tongue but realized she had no choice. She raised the shot glass to her lips.

"Okay you and Courtney together on the count of three," Megan began. The whole squad counted together.

"1… 2…. 3!" Ella poured the liquid into her mouth so fast in hopes to avoiding her tongue. She failed. It burned her entire mouth and tasted so disgusting she was sure she was going to throw it up. But the girls around her had erupted into a large cheer and taken shots for themselves. Ella placed the glass down and coughed a bit, trying to let the liquid go down without her hacking up a lung.

"Want another?" Chelsea asked holding the bottle up.

"No, no thanks, I'm going to go find Jason," Ella said quickly leaving the kitchen before they could pressure her into more alcohol. This really wasn't the party she was expecting. She pulled her phone out of her back pocket. She must have missed the vibration from the loud music as she had one missed text from her mom.

_Hope you're having a good time sweetie! Be safe, call us if you need anything!_

Ella shut her phone without replying and walked towards a couch where Jason was sitting with Jimmy and Sasha.

"Hey-y-y-y!" Sasha said, clearly lit. Ella smiled and acknowledged her as Jason scooted over, giving her some room on the couch. They sat having light conversation until Jimmy leaned over to Sasha and started making out with her. The four of them were always a tight knit group of friends but she never knew they had feelings for reach other like that. Ella raised her eyebrows before shrugging it off and turning her attention back to Jason, who was gently rubbing Ella's back. Ella turned her head to see the new bodies entering the room and Jason caught her lips immediately. Ella was a bit taken aback by the kiss but leaned into it and kissed him back with just as much force. It had to have been the alcohol. They kissed a few more times before Jason began moving his arms all around her.

"Jason," Ella whispered, pulling away from the kiss. Jason stopped and stood up, reaching for her hand.

"Let's get out of here," Jason said. He walked her into a room which Ella assumed was a guest bedroom of sorts. It had a queen size bed, a TV on a a small dresser, and a small bathroom. Ella's heart began to quicken. Jason was a really nice guy… but she was about 99% sure that at this point of the evening he was just looking for a hook-up. They were sitting on the bed, door closed, kissing one another but Ella was _not_ emotionally invested into this. Jason put a hand on Ella's breast and Ella immediately pushed herself away from him.

"What?" Jason asked.

"I'm sorry, I… I don't want to do this," Ella said rushing into the bathroom. She dug out her phone and heard Jason turn the TV on. He turned on some sports game and it was loud enough that Ella could have a private conversation.

"Pick up, pick up," Ella hissed into the ringing of the other line on the other side. The second time she reached her moms voicemail she got frustrated. She finally resorted to her other lifeline.

"Uncle Kurt? Are you busy right now? I need you to come pick me up."

"Did you like it?" Rachel asked her ecstatic daughter. She knew that was a silly question. Lily was practically jumping up and down the entire show.

"I LOVED IT. THAT WAS ONE OF THE BEST SHOWS I'VE EVER _SEEN! _Thank you mommy,_" _Lily said. "Thank you momma," Quinn gave Lily a kiss on the cheek as she held her close to her chest. Rachel smiled at Quinn who returned the gesture, thankful that they were able to dissipate the young girls sadness with a show. It always made her a bit happier. They entered the cold New York evening and walked towards the parking structure where they were parked. Quinn had Lily wrap her legs around Quinn's waist so Quinn could reach into her coat pocket and get her phone.

"Rach, Ella called twice," Quinn said once they entered the parking garage. Rachel turned around at her wife's words.

"Did she leave a message?" Rachel asked. Quinn shook her head and shrugged.

"Well we can call her on the way," Rachel said getting into the drivers seat.

"Mommy I want to be in Billy Elliot," Lily said as they began their drive. She was flipping through the program and gazing at the colorful photos. "I can be one of the ballet students!" Quinn glanced over at Rachel with a raised eyebrow. Rachel stood a firm ground.

"We'll see sweetheart, we have a lot to manage right now," Rachel replied. Lily deflated slightly but still happily flipped through her program with the streetlights shining into the car.

"Are you calling El?" Rachel asked. Quinn nodded.

"Hey honey what's up? Wait, what? Is that Blaine? Where…. No, no Ella we were in a show, I'm sorry we couldn't pick up, okay, yes, I'm sorry. Tell Kurt and Blaine we'll be there in 5 minutes. Love you, bye."

"Why is Ella at Uncle Kurt and Uncle Blaine's?" Lily asked from the back seat.

"I'm… not too sure," Quinn said hanging up the phone.

"What happened?" Rachel almost whispered. Quinn shrugged.

"She wouldn't say, she just said she left the party and went to Kurt and Blaine's."

...

"Was that your mom?" Kurt asked bringing in some soda and chips as Blaine and Ella sat on the couch. Ella nodded.

"I'm afraid to tell them… they'll be so mad," Ella said. She had spent the past 20 minutes explaining the entire situation and looking for guidance from her Uncles.

"Well you did the absolute right thing by calling us," Blaine said placing a hand on Ella's knee.

"I'm gonna go check on Trevor, B do you want to turn on a movie?" Blaine nodded as Kurt left the room. Ella leaned into her Uncle and waited not so patiently for her mothers to arrive.

A few minutes, later 3 knocks came to the door. Kurt was nearby as he had just re-tucked Trevor into bed.

"Fancy seeing you here," Kurt said sarcastically, opening the door and kissing them both on the cheek. "Hey pumpkin," he said leaning down to hug and kiss Lily. "How was Billy Elliot?"

"Amazing," she gushed. "I want to be in it!"

"Well I heard there was an open casting ca—ow!" Rachel stopped her high-heeled boot on his foot. She shook her head subtly at Kurt.

"I think that was a few months ago," Rachel said carefully. Kurt didn't get the memo.

"No, no I think its next week," he began.

"KURT." Quinn's voice startled everyone for a moment. Kurt finally understood. "Where is our daughter?"

"Living room with Blaine," Kurt said.

"Do not encourage Lily to do anything right now," Rachel whispered as the family made their way to the living room. Blaine was quietly saying something to Ella who nodded in understanding before looking up at her mothers and sister.

"Hi," she said with a slight smile.

"What are you doing here honey?" Quinn asked, sitting down on the couch next to Ella. "And I thought we agreed on the other outfit for tonight." Ella looked down, guilt-stricken, forgetting that she wasn't planning on seeing her mothers until tomorrow morning and when they saw her this morning she was in a school uniform.

"Um, I just wasn't really feeling well. I wanted to go home," she said, cautiously staring at Quinn. Rachel stood with Lily a few feet away from the couch.

"Ella," Quinn said quietly but sternly. "What really happened?"

"Nothing," Ella said quickly. "Nothing, mom, its fine. I just want to go home."

"Okay, okay, let's get going," Rachel said noting Ella's uncomfortable state. "Thank you for getting her guys."

"Of course, not a problem at all," Blaine said rubbing Ella's back before the girl stood up and grabbed her coat. "Remember what we said," he whispered to Ella, not to be missed by Quinn. Ella nodded at Blaine before walking over to Rachel and Lily.

"How was the show?" Ella asked Lily. Rachel groaned and rolled her eyes.

"IT WAS SOO GOO-" Rachel placed her hand over Lily's mouth so the rest of Lily's response was muffled.

"Don't get her riled up anymore," Rachel said. "She's exhausting me this evening with her energy. Lily you're going straight to bed when we get home, it's an hour past your bedtime."

The family arrived back at their cozy apartment about 10 minutes later.

"Ella go get in your pajamas and we'll be in their when we're done," Rachel said. The girl sighed and nodded.

"Let's go my little ballerina," Quinn said leading Lily into her room. The girl did a pirouette when she entered her room.

"I love dancing," Lily said quietly but with passion. Quinn couldn't hold back an eye roll. Rachel entered a few minutes later to say good night to the little girl.

"Sleep well sweetheart," Rachel said kissing Lily on the forehead.

"Mommy can I take an extra ballet class with Auntie Britt?"

"We'll see honey," Rachel said, smiling at the dedication exuberating from the child.

"Good night my little duckling," Quinn said giving Lily an Eskimo kiss. Lily giggled at the action that Quinn hadn't done in quite some time. "Now go to sleep so you have _extra _energy for tap tomorrow." Lily's eyes widened.

"You're right, I must not waste a second more. Good night!" She threw her head back onto the pillow and pretended to snore loudly. Quinn and Rachel grinned at her before turning off her lights and closing the door.

The two looked at each other before walking into Ella's room. They found the girl curled up on her bed, texting someone. Quinn and Rachel went to sit on the edge of the bed.

"El," Rachel began.

"Before you say anything just know that I had one shot and Jason and I didn't do anything except kiss," Ella said quickly.

"You _drank_?" Quinn asked, eyes wide. "Excuse me?"

"Momma I just had one shot and it was initiation but I swear I didn't have anything else."

"Initiation? What? Eloise what were you thinking?" Quinn said, raising her voice. She was now standing in front of the bed with her hands on her hips.

"Quinn," Rachel interjected. Quinn held her hand up to silence her wife.

"And then what you did you do? With… Jason was it?" Ella nodded and looked down. She let out a deep breath.

"Nothing, nothing we were just kissing and I think he wanted to…do more… but I freaked out and went to the bathroom and called Uncle Kurt," Ella said. Rachel grabbed her daughters shaking hand and the two watched as Quinn ran a hand through her hair in agitation.

"That was the right thing to do," Rachel assured her daughter. Quinn let out a loud sigh.

"I'm too tired to deal with this right now, we'll talk in the morning but you're grounded for at least 2 weeks," Quinn said walking out of the room. A tear fell out of Ella's eyes but Rachel caught it and gently wiped it away. She kissed Ella on the forehead.

"I'll reason with her, don't worry," Rachel said as Ella leaned back onto her pillow. Rachel gently rubbed her back.

"I didn't mean to make her upset. I left because I didn't feel comfortable there," Ella whispered. Rachel kissed the girl good night once more and assured her that she wasn't upset with her. In reality she was upset that Ella drank but Rachel wasn't one to scold about that—she had her own bouts of drinking due to peer pressure in high school.

"Quinn," Rachel said from the doorway of their bedroom. Quinn's back was turned to her as she removed a necklace. She turned around and caught Rachel's eyes. Rachel closed the door and walked towards her. The two silently fell into each others arms, no words exchanged. Rachel could feel Quinn's breathing quicken and Rachel rubbed her back to calm her. She pulled away from her chest and pressed her lips against Quinn's.

"I felt like my father in there. It just happened, I didn't mean to yell at her," Quinn said once she pulled away from the kiss. Rachel gently traced her thumb against Quinn's cheek. She knew Quinn's emotions could get the best of her and certain things reminded her of her father's actions.

"I know babe, I know. Let her think about the drinking tonight, and we can talk to her in the morning," Rachel said. Quinn pressed her forehead gently against Rachel's slightly shorter one and the two took a deep breath together.

"I'm sorry," Quinn said quietly. Rachel wrapped her arms around Quinn once more, assuring her that everything was going to be alright.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you liked this one! Reviews are always welcome and appreciated :)<strong>


	19. Storms and Forts

Chapter 19

**THIS IS RE-UPLOADED AND SLIGHTLY EDITED. ****If you've already read it and caught my mistake, jokes on me. I knew where I was going but I was in a rush when I wrote this and didn't really think that clearly. Nice try Amanda...**

I had some writers block with how to approach where I left off in the last chapter and I thought of this little flashback so I thought I'd give you a little something, better than nothing right? This doesn't really connect to the story but its just cute love and we all like that! Enjoy Chapter 20 will be up tomorrow afternoon, I overcame my writers block and wrote it during my English class :)

_-4 Years Ago-_

It had not been an easy night. Quinn and Rachel both knew it wasn't going to be the second they heard the forecasted weather. Nobody liked thunderstorms but a 3 year old and a 5 year old _especially _didn't. They were thankful however, that Ella was sleeping over at her friends house. It was much easier to manage two terrified little girls than three. After a dinner of pizza and a night of watching movies, the girls were still too entranced by the booming and lightning coming from outside their cozy New York apartment to fall asleep.

"Momma what if the lighting hits our house and we get electronicuted," Lily had cried as Quinn tried to tuck her in. Quinn had to bite back a chuckle at the made up word and gently rocked Lily in her arms.

"Shh sweetie, its just a storm, nothing bad is going to happen to you, okay?"

Rachel was currently in Abby's room gently singing to the girl to help her fall asleep. It was already an hour past her bedtime and their little toddler was getting incredibly fussy. Rachel finally resorted to giving Abby her pacifier, something that immediately calmed the girl. Quinn walked in once Lily had been put down and saw the pacifier and nearly ripped it out of the sleeping girls mouth.

"She wouldn't go any other way," Rachel said. They had spent the past 6 months after the girl turned 3 weaning her off the pacifier but the little girl was persistent and would take it and hide it away in her room where her mommies wouldn't find it.

"Fine," Quinn huffed as the two walked into their own bedroom, a loud bout of thunder booming and shaking the apartment.

Quinn and Rachel were soon in bed, cuddling with one another and watching "A Beautiful Mind". It was one of Quinn's favorite as well as Rachel's, even thought it wasn't a musical.

Rachel glanced out the window and watched a bolt of a lightning strike a few miles away.

"It's kinda close," Rachel said. Quinn rubbed Rachel's shoulder and leaned her head into her neck.

"Rach its fine," Quinn whispered into her ear. They watched the movie for about 20 minutes later until, in a flash, the lights shut off immediately and everything went black. They heard the circuit boom and whistle, loudly, and then for a few moments they sat in darkness.

"Yeah, totally fine now, huh?" Rachel smirked.

"MOMMY! MOMMA!" Quinn reached over in the dark and felt around her bedside table for a flashlight. She turned it on and finally could see straight.

"Momma the lights won't turn on!" Lily called. Quinn and Rachel quickly made their way out to the hallway and into Lily's bedroom. Quinn shone the light and almost blinded Lily as the girl stood in the middle of her bedroom.

"We had a power outage honey, I think a power line got hit by lightning near us," Rachel said picking up Lily. Lily wrapped her arms around her mother's neck for dear life. Rachel grabbed Lily's toy flashlight from her bed and put it on, allowing Lily to hold it and control the light so she would relax.

"I'll go check on Abs," Quinn said leaving the room. She prayed for a quick moment that Abby slept through it. She instead walked in and found her 3 year old out of bed and standing on a small stool, looking out the window onto the city…the now very dark city.

"Abby," Quinn whispered. Abby whipped her head around and took out her pacifier and Quinn almost let out a sigh of relief. The girl set it down on the windowsill and looked back out the window.

"Momma why the city all dark?" Quinn guided herself with the flashlight over to the girl and looked out onto the dark city.

"The power went out," Quinn said, her eyes still entranced on the few parts of the city that were still illuminated by natural light from the full moon.

"Huh?" Abby asked. Quinn tried to rethink her words but a loud boom of thunder soon interrupted her thoughts. Abby cried out in fear and grasped onto Quinn's legs. Quinn leaned down and picked up the little girl and carried her into the living room where she could hear Rachel quietly talking to Lily.

"Well I've got one that's wide awake," Rachel said gently stroking Lily's hair. Quinn smiled and nodded as Abby sat against her chest. The family was soon all sitting on the couch together, trying to ease the girls as the storm continued throughout the night. Quinn and Rachel came to the conclusion that they were probably going to get less sleep than imagined today.

"Are you at all sleepy honey?" Rachel asked Abby as the girl shifted her position from Quinn's lap on the couch.

"No," the girl said shaking her head. Rachel had lit half a dozen candles so they were not sitting in utter darkness. She could see Abby's eyes in the soft light that lit the room. Her eyes were _wide_ open.

"Me either," Lily said.

"Then let's build a fort!" Quinn said. Rachel turned and raised an eyebrow at her.

"Or we could just sit quietly and try to fall asleep," Rachel said trying to reason with the ridiculous request.

"No, no let's build a fort. Lily come help me move some chairs," Quinn said. Lily jumped up and off the couch as she and Quinn went over to the dining room. Rachel sat with her mouth slightly agape as her wife suddenly got this surge of energy and inner kid.

"Mommy can I build the fort?' Abby asked quietly as she

"No baby, just stay here and try to fall back asleep," Rachel said quietly. "Quinn," Rachel called. Quinn and Lily were setting up chairs on top of the big throw rug in their living room. Quinn looked over at her wife with a big grin that almost made Rachel melt. Fine, she thought to herself. I'll let you have what you want this time.

"Mommy," Abby pleaded.

"Okay go help momma," Rachel sighed. Abby hopped off her lap and Quinn smiled down at the girl as she approached her.

"Lily take this flashlight and go to the front closet and get a big white sheet," Lily nodded and scurried off.

"Be careful!" Rachel called knowing that even the flashlight wasn't really enough light to be running through an apartment with.

"Loosen up, we might as well make the best out of this situation," Quinn said as she straightened up a chair. Abby was attempting to move chairs but she was about half the size of a single chair so it was proving to be a little difficult. Rachel slapped her hands onto her knees and stood up, walking over to her wife. Lily returned moments later and Quinn unfolded the sheet. Rachel watched as the big white sheet flew in the air before Quinn placed it over the chairs.

"Now what?" Abby asked.

"Now we get in!" Quinn said turning around and grabbing an extra flashlight. She held up the side of the sheet and Lily immediately crawled in.

"Come on Abby," Lily called holding out her hands. The girl dropped to her knees and got in. Quinn looked to Rachel who was standing a few feet away.

"Your turn," she said winking.

"Quinn Elizabeth Fabray… what am I going to do with you," Rachel said as she crawled into the fort with Lily and Abby.

"Ooh its cozy in here," Rachel said. She noticed Quinn had placed pillows and blankets all around the chairs. It was seriously adorable.

"It's cool," Abby awed. "Momma come on!"

"I'll be there in a minute. Just putting the finishing touches on," Quinn said. She walked into their small storage closet and heard a quiet whistle and saw a bedroom like come back on and the electronic clocks flash 12:00. Power was back. She left for a few moments and returned with what Rachel imagined was a box. Quinn then placed something on top of the sheet allowing it to sink just a little.

"What's that?" Lily asked looking up.

"Just wait," Quinn said. Quinn then walked over to the nearest outlet and plugged her surprise in. Twinkling white Christmas lights lit up the top of the fort.

"COOL!" Lily cried. Abby just stared up in awe. Rachel couldn't hold back her smile.

Quinn finally crawled in and grabbed one of the blankets.

"Momma this is so pretty," Lily said. Quinn handed her a pillow and soon the family was all lying down with pillows and blankets and staring up at the twinkling lights. The girls were so entranced they hadn't noticed that the storm had stopped. After 20 minutes of telling silly stories (instead of scary ones) and Lily attempting to tell knock-knock jokes, Quinn and Rachel watched their two little girls fall into a deep, peaceful sleep.

"This is kind of romantic," Rachel whispered as they cuddled against each other, staring at their daughters' deep breathing.

"Mhmm… not too long ago you thought it was stupid," Quinn whispered back. Rachel turned her head to her wife and placed a sweet kiss on her lips.

"Okay, okay I was wrong. You win," Rachel said rolling her eyes. Quinn gave a quiet victory laugh.

"Finally!" she whispered. Rachel laughed and leaned into her wife's embrace before the two joined their daughters in the peaceful sleep.


	20. Batter Battle

**Chapter 20**

Quinn was surprised she was able to sleep through the night. After she yelled at Ella she walked out of the room with Rachel and tried to cool down. Rachel and her went to bed not too long after that but for at least the first 30 minutes, Quinn was wide awake, an evening from her youth haunting her mind.

_"Daddy, daddy stop, it's just me," Quinn begged as her father stormed out of his office. She had simply come down to ask for help on her chemistry homework and found him on her Facebook. More specifically, she found him looking at the photos she was sure she had untagged herself in; the ones of her and Rachel Berry kissing and the rest of the glee club cheering them on in the background._

_ "No, this isn't you. MY daughter doesn't do this," Russel said, screaming into Quinn's face. _

_ "Daddy," Quinn said, choked up, tears streaming down her face._

_ "My daughter is not a dyke." Russel stated walking into the kitchen. Judy heard his words and looked up at Quinn's tear filled face. She stopped cutting her carrots and looked to her husband._

_ "RUSSEL," Judy called after him. He was already getting his coat on out of the front hall closet._

_ "Judy don't pretend you support this," He replied. Quinn coughed back a sob. Judy walked over to Quinn and wrapped her arms around her._

_ "Of course I support her Russel, she's our daughter," Judy said. Russel opened the door and Quinn felt the harsh winter wind brush her face. Russel said nothing and simply walked out of the house, slamming the door on the way. Judy held Quinn in her arms for the latter part of the evening, rocking her gently on the couch. Russel came back 5 or so hours later, drunk. He never hit Quinn. She was beyond thankful for that. But he yelled. He made sure Quinn knew she was no longer his daughter unless she decided to become straight again. Quinn avoided him at all cost the next few days, staying at Santana and Rachel's house. Judy was unfortunately alone and in the midst of not realizing her husband was having an affair with some tattooed skank. When she did realize this Judy divorced him and he was never to be seen again. But Quinn will never forget that night; the night her father screamed into her face and said he didn't want anything to do with her._

Granted, Quinn didn't say anything of that caliber to Ella. But it was the fact that she blew up at her. She really hated it when she yelled. Quinn awoke around 8:30 and turned to greet her wife. Instead she was met with an empty bed. Rachel had already left for her Saturday morning yoga class. Quinn slowly stretched and stood up, putting a bathrobe on and walking out into the apartment. She made herself a cup of tea and drank it quietly while checking her email on her laptop. The house was quiet. She liked it. But she had a heavy weight on her shoulders that her chamomile tea wasn't removing. She sipped a few more sips of her tea and slowly made her way to Ella's room. She opened the door and found her teenager in bed on her laptop. She turned her head as her mother entered the room. She shut her laptop and looked down onto her sheets.

"Mom I—" Quinn held her hand up to stop her. She crawled into Ella's bed and wrapped her arms around her daughter. Ella let out a deep sigh and leaned into her mothers warm embrace. She kissed the girl on the top of the head and gently cupped her face. Ella's deep brown eyes looked into Quinn's identical ones.

"I'm not upset with you, I'm upset with your actions," Quinn said quietly. Ella closed her eyes and nodded.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to... and I… I wanted to leave. So I did," Ella said, her voice beginning to tremble. Quinn kissed her on the forehead.

"Okay, and I'm sorry I yelled. You did absolutely the right thing by calling Uncle Blaine. I'm so proud of you for doing that, okay?" Ella nodded and Quinn let go of her face.

"Am I still grounded?" Ella asked. Quinn raised an eyebrow slightly.

"Yes Ella, because you drank and you know that isn't allowed." Ella slightly deflated.

"It was so gross. I don't ever want to do it again," Ella said. Quinn smiled.

"Good answer. Now up," Quinn said standing up. "I want this room clean and when your sisters get up you can vacuum it. The dishes are waiting for you in the dishwasher to be unloaded." Ella groaned quietly but began picking up various articles of clothing as Quinn walked out of the room. The front door swung open and Rachel entered carrying two trays of Starbucks and 2 bags being held by a single finger.

"Morning!" Rachel said, energized from the cup of coffee she clearly had before yoga. Quinn grabbed a tray and a bag of breakfast pastries and kissed Rachel on the cheek.

"Sorry I'm sweaty. I stayed for pilates after… it was killer." Rachel said walking into the kitchen.

"Ella's awake," Quinn said taking a sip of her tea Rachel had picked up for her. The caffeine from the first cup wasn't kicking in yet and Quinn was beginning to drag. Rachel raised an eyebrow at Quinn looking at her to continue. "I apologized. So did she. I don't want to say 'It's all good now' but…" Rachel nodded in understanding, knowing they could talk more about the incident as the day progressed. A few minutes later, a set of little feet made their way into the kitchen.

"Good morning Lil," Rachel said as the girl entered the dining room. She spotted the kids Starbucks cup that read "Lily" and took a sip of her hot chocolate.

"Hi," the girl said happily sitting down. "Soooo I have a question."

"We have an answer," Rachel said from the inside of her laptop.

"Maybe," Quinn said from the paper. Lily smiled.

"Can I audition for Mary Poppins? Please?" Rachel froze for a moment and glanced at Quinn. Lily was not supposed to know about those auditions. Rachel and Quinn had both decided she needed to go back to school full time for at least a year before she did another Broadway show.

"Where did you hear about those honey?" Rachel asked carefully shutting her laptop.

"From Devin's mom!" Rachel bit her tongue to keep her angry words in her mouth. That woman was the stereotypical stage mother. She was borderline crazy. Rachel liked to think she was more normal, coming from actually doing the shows where some of the mothers just pretend they know what their children are actually doing.

"We'll see sweetie," Rachel said. A small frown formed on Lily's face and she turned to Quinn.

"Please," she said, her bottom lip sticking out. Quinn took a deep breath and forced herself not to give in to the cuteness.

"We'll see," Quinn repeated. Lily sulked onto the kitchen table.

"That means no," she muttered.

"Lily you—" Rachel began, but was cut off when the sound of their youngest crying filled the apartment.

"MOMMA! MOMMY!" The two stood up leaving Lily in the kitchen and ran into the room. They found Abby lying on her back with tears streaming down her face.

"Abby honey what is it?" Rachel asked kneeling by the bed.

"My…my….tummy," she choked out. Quinn walked to the other side of the bed and felt her forehead.

"You're warm but not burning," Quinn said mostly to herself.

"Do you have to go to the bathroom?" Rachel asked, stating what could be the obvious. Abby shook her head.

"No, no its not like that its OWWW! MOMMA MAKE IT STOP!"

"Okay honey okay," Quinn said frantically. She pulled down the comforter and lifted up Abby's pajama top so her stomach was revealed. She gently placed her fingers on Abby's lower right stomach and pushed in.

"Does this hurt?" Quinn said. Abby shook her head and Quinn moved her fingers gently along the stomach until she reached the appendix. Abby screamed out in pain and Quinn removed her fingers immediately.

"We need to get her to the hospital," Quinn said. Rachel nodded and went to life the girl out of bed while Quinn hustled out of the room to call the ER.

"No I don't wanna go to the hospital!" Abby cried.

"Abby you need to baby, momma can't fix this at home," Rachel said lifting her gently into her arms. She carried the crying girl out into the kitchen, still clad in her pajamas.

"ELLA COME HERE NOW," Quinn called with an urgent tone. The girl rushed in and surveyed the scene in front of her.

"What's wrong?" Lily asked from the dining room table. Quinn walked over to the girl and gave her a kiss on the top of the head.

"Abby is sick and we need to take her to the doctor." Quinn looked up to Ella. "Ella I need you to stay here with Lily, I'll call you when we get there and know what's going on okay?" A look of fear came across Ella's face but she absorbed her mothers words and nodded. Rachel had finished putting a coat on Abby and picked her back up gently.

"Ow-w-w-w," Abby said, tears streaming down her face.

"Okay sweetie we're going, don't worry," Rachel said as the girl cried into her chest.

Ella and Lily stood in the kitchen in silence. Quinn, Rachel, and Abby rushed out of apartment repeatedly saying they would call them in a little bit.

"Now what?" Lily asked, still staring at the door that had just slammed close. "Do we just wait?"

"I dunno," Ella started. She looked towards the stove. "Wanna make pancakes?"

"Chocolate chip?" Lily asked.

"Duh," Ella said. Lily smiled and the two began prepping the kitchen area to make pancakes. Ella went over to her moms laptop and turned on some music. Soon the apartment was filled with the two girls singing along to The Beatles and the occasional show-tune that popped up in Rachel's iTunes.

"You're a good singer Ella," Lily said as she stirred pancake batter. Ella reached into the pantry as she quietly sang along to "Here Comes The Sun". She pulled out the bag of chocolate chips and smiled at Lily.

"Thanks," she said. "You're not too bad yourself!"

"I know," Lily said looking back into the bowl. Ella rolled her eyes as she walked back towards. "Kidding."

"Nah you're not," Ella replied. "Do you think we have enough?" Ella said staring at the bag of chocolate chips. It was about 2/3 full.

"I think so, how much does momma usually put in?" Lily asked. Ella shrugged.

"Probably like…this much," Ella said picking up the bag and pouring it into the batter. It slipped out of her hands and chocolate chips toppled out faster than expected.

"Oops," Ella said. Lily giggled and Ella pulled the bag out of the bowl. She ripped open the side and poured the remaining chocolate chips into her hand. Lily held out her palm and Ella gave half of them to her. They threw them in the back of their mouth and ate them before putting finishing up the pancake batter.

Quinn was pacing. Quinn was pacing and it was making Rachel nervous.

"Q," Rachel said quietly. Abby had been whisked into surgery per Dr. Quinn's demand when she entered the ER. Although she was only a pediatrician, she had friends in high places. Quinn turned to her wife and the sound of her voice and walked over to her. She sat down in the chair next to her and tapped her foot anxiously.

"It's an appendectomy. They do these all the time. Just relax babe," Rachel said rubbing Quinn's thigh, trying to get the anxious foot tapping to cease. In reality Rachel was freaking out as much as Quinn was but she was thankful for her acting skills to help keep her calm in the moment. She knew that her freaking out wouldn't help the situation.

Quinn and Rachel sat on the uncomfortable plastic chairs in the pediatric wing as they waited for Abby's surgeon to emerge. Rachel and Quinn had both given each other massages and played tic-tac-toe and hangman on the napkins from the coffee machine. They had called Shelby, Hiram and Leroy and texted Santana and Blaine to let them know what happened. Rachel was now leaning into Quinn, snoring softly as she slept. Quinn sighed as she read her _National Geographic_, glancing at the clock every few seconds. She was beginning to believe it was getting slower.

"Quinn?" Quinn smiled and stood up, knocking Rachel over and walking towards the doctor. Rachel jolted awake and stood to join her wife.

"She did just fine, she's still asleep and she should wake up in a few hours. She'll stay here overnight and then we can probably let her go home late tomorrow evening," the doctor said.

"Thank you Peter," Quinn said to the colleague with a genuine smile.

"She's in room 545, go see her whenever you're ready," he said before departing.

Quinn and Rachel entered the colorful wallpapered room and found their little girl sleeping quite similarly to how she did when she was at home. One of her arms was above her head, framing her head. The other was across her chest. It sort of looked like she was dancing in her sleep. The little girl stirred when Quinn accidently ran into a chair as she walked in the room. Rachel turned around and gave her a soft glare.

"Sorry," she whispered.

"Mommy?" The small voice came from the bed. Abby slowly moved her arms and looked over to Rachel.

"Hi baby," Rachel said. She walked over to the side of the bed and Quinn walked to the other.

"Hi momma," Abby said smiling, her eyes squinted, adjusting to the light. Quinn could tell the girl was still a little bit knocked out and she looked a little woozy.

"How are you feeling honey?" Quinn asked brushing Abby's hair back from her face. She little girl yawned and set her head back into the crease of the pillow it had previously been in.

"Sleepy," she said before immediately falling back into a deep slumber. Rachel smiled at the little girl and looked up at Quinn.

"Shall we call the girls?" Rachel whispered. Quinn nodded and the two gave Abby a kiss on the forehead before going back into the hallway so they wouldn't disturb her.

"ELLA!" Lily screamed in between bursts of laughter. "I JUST TOOK A SHOWER!" she said feeling the top of her head and the pancake batter that was now sitting on top of it. Lily turned to the bowl on the counter that held the remnants of pancake batter and stuck her hands in it. She picked up the chocolate chip filled mess and threw it in her sisters' face causing Ella to shriek but laugh at the same time. This little food fight had begun when Lily accidently flicked the spoon that was resting in the batter and it got onto Ella's shirt. Well Ella liked to get even, so Lily soon found herself getting batter flicked onto her clothing. It was all in good fun of course. Their breakfast was going to be ruined but hey, it was one of the only times the two girls were together without their moms or little sister to get in their way. They had to cherish this time even if it became a sticky mess.

"Oh, you're gonna pay for it," Ella taunted as she took her battered filled hands and smeared them across Lily's face. The younger girl was afraid she was going to pass out from laughing so hard. The telephone rang and the girls simply just stared at it before Lily ran over and picked it up off the holder.

"Hello?" She said, picking out a piece of batter from her hair. "Hi mommy…" Ella eyes became wide at Lily and she then began to review the scene in front of her that they had to clean up before either of her moms came home.

"Hi honey," Rachel said on the other side. "What are you doing?"

"Ummm," Lily said looking at Ella. "We're making pancakes."

"Make sure you clean up real well okay? And make sure Ella empties the dishwasher." Ella heard her mom begin to ramble about something and knew this was the time, to get her revenge. She picked up the wooden spoon Lily had been using to stir the batter and took a few steps back. Just like Harry had done in Harry Potter, she raised the spoon above her head, a small amount of batter dripping onto her shoulder. She flung the spoon at Lily's face and the girl shrieked in response. Ella had reached success.

"Lily what was that?" Rachel asked. "And please do not scream into the phone."

"Nothing, nothing sorry," Lily said pursing her eyes at Ella. Ella simply spun on her heel and placed the bowl of barely any batter in the sink, running the water to start cleaning it out.

"Did you hear what I said before?" Rachel asked.

"No," Lily admitted. She was too distracted by her sister flinging batter in her face to listen to her mom ramble.

"I said Abby is doing great now and she's sleeping off her medicine from her surgery. I'm going to have nana come get you in an hour to come visit her. Can you be ready by then?" Lily glanced over at Ella who was had at work washing dishes.

"Yeah we can be ready in an hour," Lily said carefully. Ella turned with wide eyes and frantically returned to scrubbing the dishes. "Love you too, bye!" Lily hung up the call and grabbed a towel to wipe the batter that had ended up on the phone.

"Okay well I'm going to go take a shower," Lily said quickly walking out of the kitchen.

"LILY!" Ella yelled as she girl ran off to the bathroom. "You made this mess too!" Lily reached the bathroom door and turned to catch her sisters face.

"Mommy said you had to clean the kitchen," Lily smirked before shutting the bathroom door. She smiled a victory smile behind the door and left a groaning Ella in the kitchen. _So much for success,_ Ella thought to herself as she scrubbed the batter out of the bowl….and her hair.

* * *

><p><strong>I do not want to dwell on Quinn's past with her father in this story because it is not about that and I prefer to keep my chapters in a more positive mood. While it doesn't always happen I felt it was necessary to to elaborate on this moment. We probably won't revisit that story but in case any of you were wondering what happened. It also felt necessary to show Quinn's reaction to Ella. I hope you don't think I rushed it but again I really just didn't want to dwell on it. Please let me know your thoughts. I hope you liked this chapter. The continuation of this day will be next :) Please, please review! You all make me smile! -Amanda<strong>


	21. Batter Battle Part 2

**Chapter 21**

Rachel eyed her mother suspiciously as she entered the hospital room with Ella and Lily.

"Hi guys," Quinn said from the side of the bed. Abby was out cold. Quinn had read her a book and she had fallen asleep within minutes.

"What's…up?" Rachel asked slowly. Ella and Lily both looked down at the ground.

"It seems your daughters decided to have a little food fight in your kitchen this morning," Shelby said. She gently pushed Ella and Lily towards Rachel before walking over to Abby's bedside and giving her a kiss on the forehead. She nearly jumped in the air when Abby's eyes shot open.

"Nana!" The girl cheered. Shelby put a hand on her chest.

"Abby you scared me, I thought you were asleep," Shelby said trying to get her breathing back to normal.

"No, momma's book was boring so I wanted her to stop," Abby replied. Quinn playfully gasped at the little girl who giggled in response.

Rachel looked Ella in the eye. She was always able to get that girl to crack. Lily's acting skills were too strong to get her to budge.

"A food fight? Care to explain Eloise?" Ella bit her lip and looked to Lily. Lily looked at Rachel with a look that would make any mother melt.

"She started it," Ella finally said quietly. Lily rolled her eyes and looked down to the ground.

"We don't really care who started it, just tell us what you did to our kitchen," Quinn said. Ella turned around slowly and caught her moms eyes before turning back to Rachel.

"We were trying to make pancakes and it just got a little out of hand," Ella said. Shelby scoffed.

"A little? Your floor and counters were covered in sticky chocolate chip pancake batter," Shelby said. Lily glanced at Ella and gave her a look saying 'We're busted'.

"You made chocolate chip pancakes without me? No fair," Abby said huffing and crossing her arms across her chest.

"We'll make you a big batch of chocolate chip pancakes when you get home," Quinn reassured. "Ella your whole grounding just got a lot worse. And Lily you too." Ella groaned and moved to sit in one of the uncomfortable plastic chairs next to Rachel. Lily climbed into Rachel's lap and the family sat in quiet for a few moments before the chatterbox opened her mouth.

"But we cleaned it all up!" Lily said breaking the silence. "With nana's help." Rachel smiled at her mother.

"Thank you mom," she said. Shelby smiled in acknowledgement.

"Well I'm hungry," Quinn said realizing she hadn't eaten anything for breakfast and it was nearly past the time they would normally eat lunch.

"Me too," Ella said.

"Oh you aren't full on batter?" Quinn teased. Ella glared at her mother before Quinn raised an eyebrow. "No attitude, you just put yourself on 3 weeks of grounding."

"You suck," Ella muttered to Lily as they stood to go get some food from the hospital cafeteria. Lily punched her sister in the arm with probably more force than Ella imagined a 9 year old could possess. Ella groaned and pushed Lily back with more force and almost knocked her into Quinn.

"Hey," Quinn gently demanded. The girls ceased their bickering for a few moments as they entered the cafeteria to pick up some lunch for everyone.

...

"Why is Ella grounded?" Shelby asked as she sat with Rachel and Ella in the hospital room. Rachel glanced over to Abby who was humming to herself and coloring in a coloring book.

"A-l-c-o-h-o-l," Rachel spelled quietly, hoping Abby wouldn't hear.

"What does that spell mommy?" Abby asked, eyes still in her coloring book. "Al….al."

"Nothing Abby," Rachel said quickly. She looked to her mother and saw raised eyebrows. "I know," Rachel said. "I'm a little in shock. Quinn was furious. I just can't believe she would do something like that."

"Its unfortunately a lot more common nowadays," Shelby said. Rachel sighed and shook her head.

"She claims she hated it. All I know is that she won't be going to any cheer parties anytime soon." As if on cue Ella, Lily and Quinn returned with trays and take-out containers of food and the family began eating their breakfast-brunch-lunch.

...

By Monday, Abby was home safe and healthy. She was taking a day off of school per Quinn's demand just to ensure she was rested before she went back. But Rachel was adamant about her going to Wizard of Oz rehearsal that evening, even if she just sat the whole time she didn't want her missing out on music rehearsal.

"I'm so excited! My first rehearsal!" Abby said as Rachel pulled into the drama school parking lot.

"It's going to be boring, we aren't going to do anything exciting," Lily muttered. Rachel put the car in park and turned her head to look at Lily. She didn't say anything but she gave Lily a stern look. Lily softened her face and jumped out of the car. The three walked into the drama school and Lily quickly went over to her friend Devin. They began rehearsal and Lily continued to sulk. She was passing notes with Devin the whole time, not going unnoticed by Rachel. She could only imagine Lily was saying something about how she didn't get Dorothy—yet again. Rachel was sincerely enjoying watching Abby at rehearsal. The girl had already made a friend and was working very hard. At the 10 minute break in between three hour rehearsal, Rachel called Lily over to the piano.

"Yes?" she asked. Rachel set her pencil down and stared into the carbon copy of herself for a moment.

"What were you talking about with Devin?" Lily looked away almost in guilt. Passing notes wasn't exactly forbidden but it was a rule to be paying attention at all times.

"Mary Poppins. We were talking about how much fun it would be if he was Michael and I was Jane." Rachel sighed. _This again_. The girl was persistant, she'd give her that.

"Lily we talked about how momma and I decided you were going to take a break."

"But Devin gets to audition," Lily countered.

"Devin's parents make their own decisions and momma and I make our own." Lily huffed and spun on her heal in protest, storming back to her seat. "LILLIAN." The few remaining kids in the room stared at Rachel's booming voice. Lily paused and bit her lip, slowing turning around. Rachel crooked her finger at the girl motioning her to come back to her. Lily walked tentatively at her mother. Rachel grabbed Lily's wrist and pulled her into the private office adjacent to the music room. She shut the door and kneeled down to Lily's level.

"Listen to me," Rachel said. Lily's eyes filled with tears. "Lily stop with the tears. You are not a baby. You're an incredibly mature, wonderful young girl. I allowed to you be upset about not getting your part and you were allowed to pout last night when we said no to Marry Poppins. Right?" Lily nodded. "You need to _move on_." Lily stared at her mom and a single tear trickled down her face. Rachel was being harsh but she knew that of all her daughters, this one could handle it the best.

"I'm sorry," she said quietly. "I didn't want to make you mad."

"It's okay," Rachel said calming down. She wiped Lily's stray tear with her thumb. "I just hate seeing you upset. But honey you need to move on and get over it. Things are going to come and go and I will not watch you sulk about this for any longer, capiche?"

"Capiche," Lily sighed. Rachel grabbed her hand and the two walked back into the music room where rehearsal began again.

...

"I'm bored."

"I'm sorry," Quinn said.

"No you aren't, you like watching me suffer without a phone and iPod and computer," Ella said. She spun around in her moms spare office chair as Quinn finished up work. She kicked her foot against Quinn's desk so she would continue spinning.

"I'm just about done. You're going to make yourself sick if you keep spinning." Quinn said. She grabbed her purse and threw a few items into it. "Ready to go?"

"I was born ready," Ella said standing up. Quinn glanced at her for a moment and took in her appearance. Cheer was definitely having an impact on her. She was wearing more make-up. She was spending an unusually long time on her hair to have it either perfectly curly or perfectly straight. She looked thinner too.

"What did you have for lunch?" Quinn asked they made their way to the car.

"Why do you ask?" Quinn raised an eyebrow but didn't look at Ella.

"Because I'm your mother and I'm allowed to ask." Quinn said. "And because you didn't take the lunch I packed for you today."

"Oh," Ella said quickly. "Yeah I got salad at school."

Ella didn't say much for the duration of the ride home but Quinn couldn't help but think that something wasn't exactly right with the girl.

"Can I please play temple run," Ella finally asked as they neared the house. "Fine," Quinn obliged. "Even though we're going to be home in about 4 minutes," Quinn said digging her phone out of her purse and handing it to Ella.

"You have a voicemail."

"Play it," Quinn said as they pulled the parking garage. Ella pressed play and the voicemail filled the car.

"Hi Quinn, its Shannon, Devin's mom." Quinn groaned. "I was wondering if you needed me to take Lily into the city next week for those Mary Poppins auditions. I know you and Rachel both have work and well, I don't, so I was just wondering if you needed help—"

"Turn it off, delete it," Quinn interrupted as she parked the car.

"Why?"

"Don't mention anything about that to your sister please," Quinn said getting out of the car. Ella swiftly followed. The two rode up to their apartment and walked in the front door. They heard the sounds of three girls singing "Follow the Yellow Brick Road".

"Oh my god make it stop," Ella whined as she took off her coat.

"Get used to it. We should just turn into the Von trapp family at this rate," Quinn muttered. Ella snickered and they walked into the kitchen.

"Hi," Lily called from the table where she was doing homework. Quinn smiled at her and went to wrap her arms around Rachel who had turned around at the entrance into the room.

"I missed you today," she said kissing her neck. Rachel turned and cupped Quinn's face, kissing her on the lips gently.

"Quit making out," Ella said breaking them apart and walking through the kitchen to get a glass of water. Rachel winked and Quinn walked over to dinner table.

"Hi sweetie," Quinn said kissing Lily on top of the head. Lily looked up and smiled at her mom before looking back down at her homework. Quinn glanced down at the work Lily was doing.

"Are you sure you're in 3rd grade? I'm pretty sure I didn't do homework like this until like…high school."

"Ella set the table please," Rachel called to the girl as she tried walking away. Ella rolled her eyes away from her mom and turned around, plastering a fake smile and walking past her mother.

"Yes master," she smiled. Rachel swatted her jokingly with the wooden spoon causing Ella to yelp before collecting the dishes from the cabinets. Rachel chuckled to herself before beginning to serve the vegetable stir fry.

"Ella do you want chicken or shrimp?" Rachel asked adding the requested meats to the other elses plates.

"Uhh can I just have veggies?" she asked looking up at her mom. Rachel nodded not looking back.

"No, you will have chicken," Quinn said from the table.

"I'm really not that hungry," Ella said trying to reason.

"Chicken," Quinn said to Rachel. Rachel glanced over at Quinn with a suspicious look but Quinn nodded confidently.

...

Abby sat snuggled into Quinn and Rachel, snoring lightly. Quinn was reading on her kindle and Rachel was reviewing some emails in bed on her laptop.

"I got a voicemail from Shannon today," Quinn said. Rachel couldn't help but laugh.

"I told her today that Lily wasn't doing it," Rachel replied. "That woman is crazy." Quinn breathed the sigh of relief. She didn't think Rachel would go against the agreement they had made but honestly, a small part of her thought she would.

"Thank you for not being a psychotic stage mom," Quinn said leaning over the 7 year old and kissing Rachel on the lips.

"Oh, I try," Rachel said smiling, giving Quinn a quick peck back.

"Lily seemed to be taking our decision well," Quinn said leaning back into the pillow.

"About that," Rachel began. Quinn quickly sat back up. "She had somewhat of an attitude about it today."

"Again?" Quinn asked. Rachel nodded. Quinn pursed her lips. "Should I take her back to Claire? Maybe it would help her to vent her frustration to someone that isn't you or me or her aunts or uncles."

"Why were you so insistant El eat chicken tonight?" Rachel asked a few minutes later.

"She's looking thinner. I think she's working out too much and not eating enough to make up for the burned calories."

"That girl eats like a horse Quinn," Rachel said. Quinn shrugged.

"Not lately."

...

"How do you feel about Abby doing Wizard of Oz with you?" Claire asked. Lily was meticulously coloring some fish on a piece of paper. She was so focused it almost freaked Claire out. The girl had been pretty quiet for the most part of the hour but had answered Claire's occasional questions. Rachel came in with Quinn this morning to meet Claire and talk briefly with her before Lily did. Rachel and Quinn had expressed their concerns about her ability to move on from events when they didn't go in her favor.

"It's fine," Lily said. Claire kept her eyes on the girl. Lily looked up from her coloring when Claire didn't say anything back. "I don't know why she did it though. She is always complaining that my shows made her stop gymnastics and that she thinks they are boring. Well she thinks most of them are boring." Claire nodded.

"Maybe she wanted to find something in common with you," Claire suggested.

"Doubt it," Lily muttered.

"Sorry?"

"Oh, um," Lily began. "Nothing." Claire could sense the girl closing up.

"Let's do something else besides coloring. Would that be okay?" Lily nodded and Claire moved the markers and coloring paper to the side of the table. She took her yellow pad of paper and ripped off a piece for Lily and handed her a pen.

"What are we going to do?" Lily asked.

"I want you to make a list of goals for me," Claire said.

"Like, what we want to do?" Claire nodded.

"Precisely. List 10 or so things that you want to do in the next….5 years," Claire said. "I'll do it too." Lily nodded and looked down at the paper.

"Who is going to see it?" Lily asked as she picked up the pen.

"I can, or your moms can, or nobody can," Claire said. Lily looked at her carefully. She put her arm on the table above the piece of paper so Claire couldn't see what she was writing from where she was seeing it.

"I don't want anybody to see it."

* * *

><p><strong>I'm not very happy with this chapter and it was re-written 3 times. I'm sorry if you found it boring. I don't want to rush anything or improperly introduce a new idea. I also don't want to waste your time and bore you. Please don't lose faith in me, I'm working on it. I hope to keep my readers interested for as long as I can. With that said, please review with your commentsideas. I'd love to hear from you.**


	22. Break Some Legs

**Chapter 22 **

_About 3 Months Later_

"Deep breath Lily." The girl sucked in air and sang out the scale as her voice teacher Todd played it on the piano. The girl was striving this lesson more than Todd had ever seen her in the past 2 years. "Good. Nice tone."

Lily smiled. After she made her list with Claire some weeks ago she was looking at life in a new way. She had things to strive for…. She wasn't dwelling on what she hadn't gotten—she was able to reach higher for even better things in the future. She had hid her list in her room somewhere she was sure no one would ever find it.

"How's Wizard of Oz?" Lily shrugged.

"Tiring," she admitted. They had their opening tonight and they had been having 6-hour rehearsals every day after school this week. And she thought Broadway was tough! This show was exhausting her. Todd's phone rang as he began to ask her about what song she would like to work on during her lesson.

"Hello?" He said. "Hi Rachel," Lily looked up from the stool she was sitting on and watched the man talk to her mom on the phone. "Really? Would you like to tell her?" Todd smiled and handed the phone to Lily.

"Hi mommy."

"Hi honey, so I have something to tell you," Rachel said.

"What?"

"Molly has come down with the stomach flu. She won't be able to be Dorothy tonight."

"Wait…does that mean…"

"You get to do it tonight."

"I DO?" Lily jumped off the stool. Todd smiled at the girl's enthusiasm and knew this had made her day….week… maybe month.

"I need to come get you right now though. Can you work on Somewhere Over The Rainbow until I get there? I need to run lines with you."

"Okay, okay see you soon. Bye!" Lily thrust the phone back to Todd excitedly. "I GET TO BE DOROTHY!" Todd grinned.

"I heard! Congrats Lil!" He held out his hand for a high five that Lily eagerly returned. "Your mom said she's about 10 minutes away so let's work through this quickly." Lily nodded and Todd pulled out the music he had behind him.

. . . .

"Are you excited for tonight Abby?" Blaine asked as he set a plate of carrot and hummus in front of her and Trevor as they did the little homework that 1st grade gave them.

"So-o-o excited," Abby said. She turned to Trevor and hit him on the shoulder. "You're coming right?" Trevor's eyes got wide and he glanced up at Blaine.

"Are we daddy?" Blaine smiled.

"Of course we are Trev," he said ruffling his caramel colored hair.

"I won't tell you what I do because I would spoil the surprise but its re-e-e-ally cool," Abby said.

"Aren't you just a munchkin?" Trevor asked, squinting his eyes. Abby gave a very "Rachel" sigh of dramatic air.

"Yes, AND I'm a monkey AND a Land of Oz citizen!" The young girl replied.

"That is quite impressive Abby. Do you have a lot of costume changes?" Blaine asked. Abby nodded sipping her juice.

"I have three. One of them is super fast. Like whoosh!" Abby animated her hands in the motion of flurrying around and Trevor was clearly in awe. Blaine laughed at the two youngins before sitting down and helping them with their homework.

. . . .

Quinn had been watching Ella like a hawk the past few weeks. Ella's body wasn't changing once Quinn and Rachel started noticing her food intake so Rachel was adding meat to all of her meals and encouraging dessert. Quinn had been packing her lunches filled with a lot more calories than the girl was used to. She wasn't too surprised when Ella came home from cheer and complained that she would throw up if she had dinner. So Quinn gave her some time but did force her to eat at least half a plate a few hours later. Ella was also going through some weird late growth spurt. She had grown two inches in 3 months and it was making her look even thinner.

"Hi," Ella said jumping into the car. Quinn smiled and waved at Ella's friend Sophie who was still waiting outside before pulling away.

"Hi honey," Quinn said handing Ella an apple with peanut butter stuffed down the middle.

"Are there chocolate chips in this?" Ella asked looking down the apple.

"No, sorry, I made it at work and we didn't have any."

"Oh no its fine, I was hoping there weren't." Quinn glanced over for a moment at the girl while keeping her eyes on the road at the same time.

"Can I ask you why you have been so interested in dieting lately?" Quinn asked. Ella took a bite of her apple and chewed it slowly, clearly pondering her answer.

"I'm not dieting. I am just changing the way I eat. You know, like, healthier options….smaller portions. I'm just trying to be healthy," Ella replied. Quinn absorbed Ella's words for a second before answering.

"Well honey that is a very good way to live and you should always be eating healthy. And you do!" Quinn said. "However I've told you before you need to be aware of how hard you work at practice and how your body needs the food for energy to make up for..."

"The calories. Mom, I know."

"Okay. Just… finish that whole apple please." Ella sighed but continued to eat the apple and peanut butter. The two sat in silence for the duration of the drive to Shelby's apartment where they would meet up before going to the drama school.

. . . .

"There's no place like home." Rachel grinned at Lily who had just performed every single scene almost perfect. The two were in Rachel's teaching room and if Lily was overwhelmed, she wasn't showing it. But the two were also both bursting with excitement. Lily took a long sip of her water before the two heard the front door open and Shelby greet Ella, Quinn and Abby.

"Hey guys," Rachel said as she and Lily made their way into the living room.

"MOMMA GUESS WHAT!" Lily yelled running to Quinn. Quinn picked the girl up and spun her around, giving her a hug.

"What sweetie?"

"I GET TO BE DOROTHY TONIGHT!"

"Okay enough with the screaming, preserve that beautiful voice," Rachel said rubbing Lily's back. Lily giggled but nodded, pretending to zip her lips up with her fingers.

"YAY!" Abby jumped up and down clapping.

"Nice job Lil," Ella said high-fiving the girl. Quinn gave Lily a big smooch on the cheek.

"Congratulations honey! I can't wait to see it!" Lily nodded in enthusiasm.

"Alright girls there's some pesto ravioli on the table for you," Shelby said. Lily and Abby dashed into the dining room. Quinn watched Ella stay in the front hall with her, Rachel, and Shelby.

"Honey don't you want some ravioli?" Shelby asked as the four made their way into the apartment.

"Oh I'm fine nana, I had an apple in the car." Quinn glanced at Rachel to speak up.

"Ella," Rachel began.

"Mom."

"Please go eat, we are going to be getting home late tonight and you aren't going to last on an apple." Ella deflated and walked into the dining room, joining her sisters at the table.

"She always loved my ravioli," Shelby said quietly as the girl walked away.

"It's not you, she's trying to be on this dumb new diet." Quinn replied.

"The girl is like, 120 pounds. Why is she on a diet?" Shelby asked. Rachel shrugged.

"She also just grew 2 inches, technically she's underweight." Quinn said.

"Just be gentle with her and she'll come around," Shelby said walking to join the girls in the dining room. Quinn and Rachel both stood in the hallway for a moment longer. Rachel grabbed Quinn's hand and laced her fingers with Quinn's. Quinn turned around at the gesture and looked at Rachel with a suspicious look.

"When I go to the theater tonight I have to turn into "Ms. Rachel" so I wanted to have a few moments of loving my wife before the night is over." Quinn smiled and leaned in to place a long kiss on Rachel's lips. They pulled away and went right back at it a second later. Rachel let go of Quinn's hands and gently cupped the back of Quinn's neck, still kissing her.

"Mommy?" Rachel pulled away and Quinn smiled at her.

"That's our cue," Rachel said as she and Quinn walked into the kitchen, their lips grazing over one another one last time. They hadn't had too much time to be intimate lately and were clearly getting cravings.

. . . .

"Honey stop wiggling," Rachel said with a safety pin in her teeth. This wasn't her job but Abby ran to her with her ripped dress, demanding she fixed it. Rachel pulled the fabric together in the back and pinned it, evening it out. "There we go." Abby turned around and met her mother's eyes. Rachel was kneeled down so she was at eye-level with the girl.

"I'm so proud of you for doing so well with your first play. Have you had a good time?" Abby nodded.

"Its really fun! I really like it. But I want to do gymnastics soon," Abby replied. Rachel smiled and fixed Abby's crooked collar on her shirt under her dress.

"I think that can be arranged," Rachel said. Abby gasped a little.

"Really?" Rachel nodded. She and Quinn had decided Abby could go back to gymnastics the day Wizard of Oz was over and they knew Abby would be ecstatic about it. Abby threw her arms around Rachel's neck in happiness before the stage manager called "Places".

"Break a leg sweetie, you're going to be wonderful," Rachel said kissing Abby on top of the head before the girl scurried off to her place for the opening of the show. Rachel cleared her throat and met Michael at the side curtain where they would go and make their opening night speech.

..

"You nervous for them?" Kurt asked. Quinn was fumbling with her wedding ring and was a little jittery.

"I've gotten more used to when its just Lily. But now my little girl is doing it too. I just don't want them to mess up, you know?" Quinn replied. Kurt nodded.

"You haven't changed since high school Quinn," Kurt said dryly. Quinn couldn't help but roll her eyes and slightly chuckle as to what he was referring to—Rachel's opening night of West Side Story. She was a nervous wreck. She had told Rachel that she wasn't allowed to get nervous and that Quinn would get nervous for her. Well, she did just that. Kurt remembered seeing her before the show when he went to use the rest room and she was pacing and nearly hyperventilating.

The lights in the auditorium dimmed and a spotlight came up on the front of the stage. The audience began to applaud when Michael and Rachel came onto the stage.

"Good evening family and friends, and welcome to New York Young Arts Academy spring production of the Wizard of Oz!" More applause came after Michael began his speech. He said a few words about sponsors and benefactors before handing over the mic to Rachel.

"Please turn off your cell phones and pagers and anything that makes noise and one last announcement, the part of Dorothy tonight will be played by Lily Berry-Fabray." Quinn, Kurt, and the rest of the gang gave a few extra cheers after Rachel said that and Rachel glanced over to the section she knew they were sitting in, flashing a grin to them. "Please enjoy the show!"

Michael went to the back of the theater where he would sit near the lighting booth taking notes while Rachel went back into the backstage curtain to her spot at the piano. She put her headset on and listened to Michael say "Gimme 15 seconds, we're adjusting a queue." Rachel scanned the orchestra to make sure they were all ready. She looked up to the side stairs that led onto the stage and saw the blue and white checkered dress. Lily was standing with her eyes closed and mouthing some words Rachel couldn't make out; she assumed they were lines. The girl had only practiced as Dorothy twice in rehearsal when Molly couldn't attend so she was definitely not as polished as she could be. Lily stopped mouthing words and opened her eyes. Her eyes began to wander until she landed on Rachel. She flashed Rachel her show-face smile. Rachel gestured "I-Love-You" to the girl who returned it quickly before Rachel was given the cue to begin the overture.

. . . .

"Hello my angel!" Quinn said as Abby ran into her arms when the show was over. "You were fabulous!"

"Could you hear me singing? Mommy says we're always supposed to sign like were singing a solo so I sang super loud," the girl said. All 7 year old voices more or less sound the same and Quinn couldn't differentiate Abby's from anyone else's.

"Of course baby, you did so well," Quinn said holding the girl close to her. After a few moments of being embraced Abby scrambled out of Quinn's arms to hug Shelby, Kurt, Blaine, Ella and Trevor.

"Where's Barbra and Barbra junior?" Blaine asked as the kids coming out of the door leading to backstage began to thin out.

"There they are!" Ella said pointing to the other side of the theater lobby. Rachel was standing with her arm around Lily and talking with some tall man in a suit. Lily looked somewhat confused by the man's words and Rachel looked like she understood but did not approve. Rachel noticed her family waiting a few feet away so she wrapped up whatever conversation they were having and made her way to her family.

"Hi momma!" Lily said as Quinn held her arms out. Quinn kissed the top of her head.

"That was the best I've ever seen you perform," Quinn said. Lily blushed.

"Thank you," she said quietly. She followed Abby in giving the rest of the people that came to see her hugs and kisses while Rachel pulled Quinn aside. She dug into her cardigan pocket and pulled out a business card.

"Who was that guy you were talking to?" Quinn asked as Rachel handed her the card. Quinn raised her eyebrows. "An _agent?_" Rachel nodded with the same raised eyebrows. "She's 9 years old. Absolutely not."

"Good, I'm glad we agree," Rachel said. "I'm pretty sure everything he said went over Lil's head anyway. Besides the aprt where he was complimenting her."

"What did he say?"

"That she was the most talented 9 year olds he's ever met and he was amazed she was able to perform that whole show with just a few hours notice. He said he had seen her in Les Mis and thought she was wonderful. It just…. we can't do this to her this early."

"No, no Rach I know," Quinn said.

"Mommy are you going to call that nice man when we get home?" Lily asked coming up to Rachel and Quinn. Rachel looked down at her and gave her a soft smile.

"Not tonight, we'll see tomorrow morning," Lily nodded as the group said good-bye to Kurt, Blaine, Trevor and Shelby before the family went to their car.

* * *

><p><strong>If you were one of the reviewers who calmed my fears that people were losing interest, thank you.. I'm not neglecting Ella, she will be the focus of the next chapter. Thank you for the reviews, alerts, and favorites. They make my day. 3<strong>


	23. Happy Birt Ella!

**Chapter 23**

**I know a lot of you were really looking forward to this chapter. I hope it doesn't disappoint. Please let me know what you think. The italicized sections of this chapter are the day before the rest of the chapter.**

* * *

><p>"We need to do this more often," Quinn said leaning back into the big chair.<p>

"Mhmm," Rachel agreed quietly from the chair beside her. She was currently deep into the massage that the chair was giving and was beginning to tune out the outside world.

"This is so fun, thank you so much mom," Ella said glancing up from her magazine. She periodically looked down at her toes, which were being painted along with her moms. She kept fidgeting from the ticklish feeling she got whenever the spa attendant filed her toes.

"Happy birthday sweetie, sorry it took so long to get this organized," Quinn replied. Ella grinned at her and gazed back at the flower design the woman was putting on her bright pink toes.

"Its okay," Ella genuinely replied. She had turned 14 last month, but with the shows and the busy schedule their life provided anyway, it was hard to find a weekend where both Abby and Lily weren't doing anything and Rachel and Quinn could take Ella out alone.

Rachel felt her phone vibrate from her lap and looked up to find a text from Quinn. She glanced at Quinn with a sly smile and looked back her phone.

_What did el have for breakfast?_

Rachel thought for a moment before responding. Quinn had a dentist appointment early this morning before most of the girls were even awake so she hadn't been there.

_I had to force a piece of toast into her. _

Quinn sighed and looked over at Ella who was entranced into an article she was reading. They were trying—hard. It had been a rocky few weeks. Some days were great and Ella had no attitude about eating. Other days weren't so great. When they left the spa they were going to go to Ella's absolute favorite restaurant for lunch and Quinn was positively certain that girl was going to eat her weight in food…. And cake. Hopefully. Well, at this point Quinn wasn't certain about anything with that girl.

. . . .

_"Would you like me to do the vaccine?" Quinn's head nurse Carrie, asked as she finished the regulatory check-up. _

_ "I'll do them, she's not great with shots," Quinn replied quietly, turning around to Ella on the exam table. Carrie walked out of the room and Quinn closed the door behind her. "You are like a magnet with that thing." Ella looked up and let out a little laugh before putting her phone down beside her. Quinn spent the next few moments reading the regulatory stats the nurse had done a few minutes prior._

_ "Can I be your doctor instead of your mother for like, 4 seconds?" Quinn asked. _

_ "Yup," Ella replied. She swung her legs below the exam table and watched her mom carefully. _

_ "You've grown," Quinn began. "And you've lost weight since the last time you were here." _

_ "Mom," Ella began. Quinn raised an eyebrow. "Fine," she conceded._

_ "I want you to catch up to the healthy weight mark before you do any more dieting." Ella stayed quiet but didn't break her mothers stare. "Understood?" Ella sighed._

_ "Yeah," she said quietly, looking down and playing with a loose string on the edge of her sweatshirt Quinn set the clipboard down on the counter and slid on her wheeled stool over to the edge of the exam table. _

_ "Belle." Quinn watched Ella bite her lip and look up at her. "This whole dieting thing has got to stop. You and I both know it isn't about suddenly wanting to be healthy." _

_ "I don't like how I look," Ella softly replied. Quinn sighed and held her arms out. Ella hopped off the exam table and sat on her moms lap. Sure, she was 14 and growing but she wasn't all that big to begin with. Quinn gently stroked Ella's blonde hair and kissed her on the top of her head._

_ "You're beautiful," Quinn said. Ella let out a teary groan._

_ "STOP SAYING THAT. I DON'T FEEL BEAUTIFUL. Everyone on cheer is so much prettier than me and they all have boyfriends and I either have one and he cheats on me or he just wants to sleep with me, I can never find the perfect guy because I'm just not…skinny enough." Quinn felt her heart break into a million pieces in a matter of seconds. God, she wished Rachel was here right now. Ella pushed herself off her moms lap and stood, staring at the wall for a moment. She let tears stream down her face. Quinn stood up and wrapped her arms around her stomach. _

_ "Can we go home please?" Ella choked out. Quinn glanced at the clock. Ella was her last appointment of the day. It was just supposed to be a quick check-up. It was a Friday afternoon and she knew that Lily, Abby and Rachel were home and probably preparing dinner._

_ "Not yet," Quinn said. "We have somewhere to stop first."_

_..._

_ "I really don't want to talk to them right now, mom." Quinn shut the car off and grabbed her purse, not letting Ella have much of a say._

_ "They want to talk to you honey," Quinn said. Ella put all her weight on the door and pushed it open, grudgingly walking into the building and up to the apartment. When Quinn knocked twice on the door she moved aside and let Ella stand in front of it. Brittany opened the door and pulled Ella into her arms. Santana appeared a few moments later._

_ "Maddy is down for a nap but if we go onto the balcony we won't bother her." The 3 made their way out onto the balcony while Santana grabbed the baby monitor and joined them a moment later._

_ "Mom I just want to go home," Ella said once more as she sat with Santana on a swinging bench. She stared out onto the small street in which Santana and Brittany's apartment was._

_ "Just give us like, a half hour. And then you can go home, okay?" Ella sighed and leaned into Santana's shoulder. Santana took a deep breath and began._

_ "Did you know, in high school, I had anorexia?" Ella's head slowly shot up at Santana's words and Brittany coughed back what Ella thought was a sob. Quinn grabbed Brittany's hand from the chairs they were sitting in across from the bench and gave it a reassuring squeeze. _

_ "What?" Ella replied, wide eyed. Santana nodded and opened her mouth to begin but Ella interrupted._

_ "Is this why you brought me here? You think I'm anorexic?" Tears formed in Ella's eyes and Quinn stood up and walked over to her. She kneeled in front of the bench and grabbed Ella's hands._

_ "No, no honey we don't." Ella was less than reassured at her mother's words. She looked away and down at the ground. Quinn gently grabbed her chin so she was looking into her eyes._

_ "Your mother and I are very, very worried about you. What you're doing….. El…. you shouldn't even be thinking like this, that you need to lose weight or anything." Quinn was struggling to find words to say that would sink into the girl. _

_ "May I?" Santana interjected. Quinn looked up and nodded with plea. Ella shifted on the bench slightly and pulled her knees to her chest. She leaned her head onto her knees and looked at Santana as she began to tell Ella a story of herself in high school; how the pressure to be perfect hit her too hard and she cracked. _

_Maddy had woken up from her nap like clockwork, about 25 minutes after Quinn and Ella had gotten there. Santana was going to get her and Ella went with her, wanting to say hello to the baby. Brittany carried the mugs of tea she had made for everyone with Quinn into the kitchen._

_ "Thank you for talking to her," Quinn said placing the mug in the dishwasher. "I think it helped having both sides of the story; someone who experienced it and someone who had to help."_

_ "But you said she wasn't bulimic…. Or anorexic?" Brittany asked. Quinn shook her head. _

_ "I think it's more like… body dysmorphia but right now it's mostly under control. I just…. I don't know what I would do if it got worse. What Rach would do…"_

_ "Yeah I get that," Brittany said leaning against the counter. "Well you're already a step ahead most parents by catching it so early."_

_ "Where's mommy? Where is she? Huh? THERE SHE IS!" Santana said to the baby happily as she and Ella entered back into the kitchen. Brittany grinned and held her arms out, bouncing the little girl up and down. _

_ "Ready to go home?" Quinn asked after greeting baby Madelaine. Ella nodded and the two said their good-byes to Santana and Brittany before heading back to their cozy apartment._

_. . . . _

"Shall we order some spring rolls to start?" Rachel asked after looking over the menu.

"Birthday girl?" Quinn asked. Ella looked up from her menu with a smile.

"Sure, you know I love everything here," Ella replied. Rachel and Quinn exchanged and glance and Rachel shrugged.

"Abby's gymnastics starts on Monday," Rachel said as she began to eat the appetizers that had been brought to the table.

"I bet she's so excited," Ella said. Quinn nodded.

"And when I emailed her coach he replied in all caps and like, 15 exclamation points saying how excited he was to have her back. I swear he wants her to go the Olympics."

"Oh boy," Rachel said almost under her breath, not to be missed by Ella or Quinn.

"We have some talented girls in this family," Quinn said.

"Can I play lacrosse this summer?" Ella asked. Quinn was slightly surprised at the question.

"No cheer camp?"

"The second one is optional… and I'd like to do something else."

"I'm sure you'll be great at lacrosse honey, you were so good at soccer and golf and isn't lacrosse just a combination of those two?" Rachel said. Ella rolled her eyes.

"Mommy…"

The main courses of noodles, beef with vegetables, and a vegan fish soup for Rachel came out and Rachel watched Ella eye the food cautiously. The girl served herself normal-sized servings of each plate and began to eat them. Rachel let go a sigh of relief she wasn't aware she was holding and drank her soup.

. . . .

_Rachel rolled the dice and groaned. Her 9 year old and 7 year old were brutally beating her at Candy Land and she was over it about 10 minutes ago. She knew why Quinn and Ella weren't home but she was draining from the two energetic children beside her and needed her sidekick to help diminish the energy. _

_ "Lily it's MY TURN," Abby declared, nice and loud._

_ "You don't need to SCREAM IT." Lily replied just as loudly, throwing the dice at Abby and watched as it bounced off her cheek before landing on the table. It barely grazed the girls face but of course to a 7-year old it would hurt like a gunshot._

_ "OW! LILY!" _

_ "Lily, Abby, enough." Rachel said leaning across the dining room table and snatching the dice that was sitting in front of Abby. "It's time to take a shower anyway."_

_ "But mommy," Abby began to whine. Rachel raised an eyebrow and the little girl huffed._

_ "You're just upset because I'm winning," Lily teased. Abby huffed and squinted her eyes at Lily. _

_ "Lily please," Rachel asked. Lily sighed and picked up the board, placing all the pieces and the board into the box. The front door opened and Abby dashed to it._

_ "Momma, Lily threw the dice at my face," Abby said jumping into Quinn's full arms. _

_ "Aww let me see peanut, right there?" Quinn said gently touching a small red mark on Abby's cheek. Abby frowned and nodded. Quinn gave it a light peck. "All better?" Abby shrugged and smiled while Quinn struggled to put down her purse and the small bag of groceries she had picked up with Ella on the way home. _

_ "I was just handing her the dice, I didn't do anything!" Lily said as Rachel guided her into the bathroom. _

_ "Mhmm, sure honey. Abby, you're taking a shower right after Lily, go get your pajamas out please." Abby nodded and hopped out of Quinn's arms. Once Lily was in the bathroom Rachel turned and greeted her wife._

_ "Hello beautiful," Rachel said walking up to Quinn. She gave Quinn a longing kiss on the lips and the blonde returned it willingly. "I missed you today."_

_ "I miss you everyday," Quinn replied. Rachel scrunched her nose and gave Quinn another kiss on the lips._

_ "How is she?" Rachel asked. Quinn shrugged. _

_ "We're getting there…. Ish." _

_ "Where is she?" Rachel suddenly asked turning away from Quinn and looking at the now empty foyer they were standing in. _

_ "El?"_

_ "What?" The voice called from the living room. She must have slipped by when no one was watching. _

_ "Momma I can't find my Cinderella jammies!" Quinn sighed._

_ "I'll handle that one, you got El?" Rachel nodded as Quinn went into Abby's room to assist her. Rachel walked into the living room and glanced in, seeing Ella sitting on the couch and watching TV. She went into the kitchen and grabbed a bag of chips before going back into the living room. She plopped down next to Ella on the couch. The teenager picked up the remote to turn the volume down before opening her mouth._

_ "If you came here to try and get me to eat your gross vegan vegetable chips and tell me that I need to stop dieting you can save your breath. I understand. Really, I do. And I'm trying my best mom. And I'd just really like one person in my life to not be breathing down my throat about it for 5 seconds. Please."_

_ Normally if something like that with a tone she gave came out of Ella's mouth the girl would be scolded and sent to her room but Rachel was simply taken aback by the girls words. Ella continued to stare at the television and turned the volume back up after she was done talking._

_ "I was just in the mood to watch some 16 and Pregnant," Rachel simply replied. Ella scoffed but relaxed her posture, leaning into the corner and stretching her legs out onto her mothers lap. "If you want some chips, they're here." Rachel set the bag down on the coffee table in front of them before grabbing a blanket from the side of the couch and throwing it over Ella's legs and her own. _

_. . . ._

"Do you want us to sing? Because you know I'll do it," Rachel said as the waitress brought a slice of chocolate cake with a sparkler on top and set it in front of Ella.

"Please god no," Ella whispered. Quinn laughed but Rachel looked slightly offended. Ella laughed at her mom. "You can sing in your 7 part harmony when we get home if you must." Rachel gave a smug look but conceded.

"Fine. Lily and I will perform a wonderful duet for you." Quinn grinned as she let her chin rest on her palm and reached across the table to have a spoonful of the chocolate cake.

"Oh this is good," Quinn said after taking a bite of the dessert. She put another spoonful on her spoon and fed it to Rachel.

"Oh damn that's rich," Rachel said. Ella took her fork and slowly sliced a sliver of the cake before gradually putting it in her mouth. Rachel felt like she was like pulling teeth sometimes watching this girl eat.

"Okay, I'm done," Ella said setting her fork down. The girl had eaten 4 decent size bites of the cake after eating a heavy lunch.

"Same here," Quinn agreed.

They wrapped it up along with a noodle dish they didn't finish and headed out into the city. It was around sunset and Ella assumed her birthday adventures were over. Rachel hailed a cab and the family slid into it.

"Where to ladies?" The cab driver asked.

"5th and 57th please," Rachel replied.

"Aren't we going home?" Ella whispered asked after Rachel gave the cab drive an address that wasn't their apartment building. Quinn shook her head slyly and averted Ella's eyes so she wouldn't cave in and tell the girl where they were going. They pulled up to Tiffany & Co. a few minutes later and Rachel led them out of the cab.

"You didn't think your mom and I neglected to get you a present did you?" Rachel asked as she opened the heavy door. Ella gasped a little when they entered the store. Everything was so beautiful and she felt a little wrong being in there. Like, don't rich famous people come here and get their loved ones something?

"Hello Ms. Berry," a man behind the counter said. "And is this Ella?" Ella turned around at the sound of her voice. She nodded and smiled politely at the man.

"Hello Ella, I'm Jeff." He held out his hand and Ella shook it, glancing up to Quinn in a small bout of confusion.

"Would you like to see your present honey?" Quinn said walking up behind Ella. Ella nodded eagerly and watched as Jeff pulled out the signature green Tiffany box. He spun it around on the glass counter and opened it. It held a classic Tiffany bracelet that was sparkling silver.

"Oh my gosh," Ella said quietly. "I love it." Rachel grinned at Quinn at those words and Jeff carefully removed it and placed it on Ella.

"We'll get this sized up and you can take it home today, okay?" Ella nodded and had to let out a little squeal. Jeff adjusted it to her liking and took it into the back of the shop to have it fixed.

"Thank you, so SO much. I love it." Ella threw her arms around Rachel and Quinn who were standing together behind her.

"Happy birthday honey," Rachel said kissing the side of her head. Ella pulled away from the hug and Quinn gently grasped the side of her face and gave her a long kiss on her forehead.

"I love you," she said. Ella smiled a smile Quinn was sure she hadn't seen in years.

"Love you too momma." Rachel and Quinn shared a fulfilled glance of success. If they couldn't give Ella immediate happiness they would do their very best to temporarily alleviate her of her desolation.

. . . .

"Don't spell birthday wrong!" Lily called from the bathroom.

"Lily, I won my class spelling bee. Do you really think I don't know how to spell birthday? It's a compound word; birth and day. Duh." Shelby scoffed at the girl's reaction.

"Abby what did you get for winning the spelling bee?" Abby looked up from her cupcake decorating with wide eyes.

"The coolest ribbon, and a pencil! Here I'll show you!" Abby began to hop off the stool she was standing on but was stopped by Shelby.

"Later honey, we need to finish these before Mommy and Momma and Ella get home."

"Hello-o-o-o," Rachel's voice filled the apartment.

"Too late," Shelby said quietly. She poured a handful of sprinkles into her hand and dumped them onto the cupcakes. Abby wouldn't have it.

"NO! NANA THAT'S NOT HOW IT'S SUPPOSED TO LOOK."

"Hi mommy!" Lily greeted them at the door.

"Momma DON'T COME IN THE KITCHEN," Abby yelled frantically trying to place the bigger sprinkles in the 'Happy Birthday Ella' formation she had been meticulously trying to do.

"Too late again," Shelby said as Quinn and Ella walked in the kitchen. Abby glanced down at the cupcakes with a sad look. She looked back up at Ella with a now hopeful face.

"SURPRISE! HAPPY BIRTHDAY! We made cupcakes!" Abby exclaimed. Ella laughed and walked over to Abby where she stood on the stool.

"Happy Birt?" Ella asked, staring down at the frosting, which was yet to be completed.

"Ugh she didn't finish because she wouldn't let me do it and she took too long." Lily wined as Rachel carried her into the other room. Rachel set her down in the kitchen and she stared longingly at the cupcakes she wished she could have decorated.

"Well it doesn't really matter, we're just going to eat them anyway," Ella said. She picked up a cupcake and took off the wrapper, biting half of it into her mouth. "Is this funfetti?" She asked with a mouth full of cake. Lily nodded. "Bomb. This stuff is the best." She finished the rest of the cupcake and looked up to find her whole family staring at her. "Oh… I guess that was supposed to be eaten after you sang 'Happy Birthday'…huh?"

"Lily, Happy Birthday B-flat," Rachel began. Lily cleared her throat and the two began a harmonious duration of 'Happy Birthday' in Ella's honor.

. . . .

Quinn shook out the comforter and watched 3 little socks fly off, one landing in Rachel's lap as she read. She picked it up with two fingers and held it away from her face.

"So this is where all the socks end up…. I'm banning socks in this household; they just get lost." Rachel said tossing the sock onto the ground. Quinn set the comforter on the bed and flopped on top of it. "You okay?" Quinn sighed.

"Yeah," Quinn started. "Just… no one told me parenting would be this hard." Rachel put her bookmark in and set her book on the bedside table.

"I know," Rachel said. She pursed her lips and gave Quinn a promising look. "Well I mean, none of our girls have been arrested or gotten knocked up. Yeah, we have our setbacks but what family doesn't—I think we're doing okay so far." Quinn let out a small laugh. She turned over onto her back and Rachel ran her fingers through her short blond hair.

"I love you," Quinn said. "And Ella, and Lily, and Abby."

"Ditto," Rachel said kissing her from upside down.

"Mommy?" Rachel looked up from kissing her wife to find her youngest in the doorway. She let out a deep sigh.

"Yes Abigail?"

"I'm hungry."

"Did you starve our child and forget to feed her dinner again?" Quinn asked. Rachel gave her a joking glare.

"No," Rachel began. She got off the bed and walked over to Abby. "But clearly someone was too invested in eating cupcake batter than the dinner nana made you."

"I didn't eat—"

"Save it sweetie, nana told me all that batter you ate," Rachel said to the little girl. Quinn felt a lump under her back and reached under the comforter, pulling out another sock.

"Ugh, NO MORE SOCKS," she yelled, picking up the sock and chucking it at Abby who shrieked at the action.

"We're such a good team," Rachel said winking at Quinn before leaving the room.


	24. A Second Chance?

**Chapter 24**

Rachel laid her head on the piano and a few notes came out below her. She was so drained. She had taught 5 voice lessons and had one more before she could go home. Coming off of Broadway she thought teaching would be a refreshing and relaxing job that could still make her some decent amount of money. She was in high demand as one of Broadway's very best so getting lessons from her was something many people could only dream of. The door opened a jar and Shelby stuck her head in.

"Hey," Rachel said lifting her head off the piano. Shelby handed her a bottle of water which she gladly accepted. Shelby pulled one of the chairs against the wall up to the piano.

"You seem a little out of it," Shelby said. Rachel swallowed the water and nodded.

"I'm just… this is getting old. I'm… tired of relaxing. I want to have those adrenaline rushes and standing ovations."

"You want to go back." Rachel eyed her mother at her words. She was right. She did want to return to Broadway.

"But I'm so… old. I can't do this. I had my time to shine."

"Honey you're 35. You are hardly old. And you of all people know how many jobs there are on Broadway," Shelby said. Rachel sighed and took another sip of her water.

"Mom I can't just do that to Quinn… flip our lives. The girls schedules are insane… Lily just got moved up a level in ballet and she has that 3 times a week now. And Abby is finally back in gymnastics… and Ella has cheer. Quinn can't just do it all by herself."

"So I'll help. I'm more or less retired," Shelby said. Rachel looked at her mother.

"Well even if I do this I still have to find a show that wants some old woman. Quinn said she saw a grey hair on me yesterday." Shelby scoffed. "I cried."

"I'll get in touch with a few people; do some research for you." Rachel looked up when her next student, Ricky, came to the door.

"Hey Ricky, come on in," Rachel said cleaning up the stray papers on the piano. Shelby took her cue to depart but shot Rachel a wink before leaving. "Thanks mom," Rachel called as Shelby left.

. . . .

Quinn stood in the parent's area and watched her little girl swing on the uneven bars. She grimaced when Abby's hands let go of the bars and she flew into the air, flipping once before landing on her back onto the soft mat below. She let out a small gasp but she was pretty sure Abby was supposed to do that. The girl bounced right back up as her coach gave her and the few other teammates some instruction. A few minutes later she saw Abby run into the locker room to collect her things and Quinn made her way downstairs and into the front lobby of the gym.

"Hi momma!" Abby said running into her arms. Quinn was only slightly disgusted that the girl was covered in chalk and was a little sticky with sweat.

"You looked fabulous out there baby. Are you happy to be back?" Quinn asked as she watched Abby put her jacket on over her leotard and shorts and slip into her UGG boots. The girl nodded furiously.

"It was soo fun. I missed it soooooo much!" Quinn smiled and walked the girl out of the gym where Lily and Ella were waiting in the car. Quinn opened the door and Abby hopped in.

"I haven't missed the smell of that gym….ick," Ella said as Abby entered the car. "I think you should get Abby some deodorant mom." Quinn raised an eyebrow playfully at Ella and glanced back at Abby through the rearview mirror.

"I don't smell bad," the girl said quietly, sniffing her sweatshirt. "Do I?" She asked Lily, who was reading a book and leaning against the window. Lily barely glanced at Abby and shrugged.

"Don't worry honey. You can take a bubble bath tonight so your muscles won't be sore tomorrow and you'll smell all good again," Quinn said smiling from the front as they made their way home. The phone rang through the radio via Bluetooth and Quinn clicked it over.

"Hello?"

"Hi honey," Rachel said on the other end, her voice booming through the car.

"Hi mommy," Lily and Abby both called from the back.

"Hi girls, Quinn are you on the way home?"

"I am, we're just leaving the gym now so we'll be there in 15 minutes." Quinn said.

"Great. So Kurt called and the hot water pipe in their building burst so I invited them to come over and have dinner with us…. I ordered a few pizzas at Tony's, can you pick them up?"

"Is Trevor coming over? YES!" Abby cheered from the backseat.

"Sure thing Rach, see you soon."

"Love you," Rachel said.

"Love you too honey." Quinn said before hanging up. She quickly averted a street and changed her direction slightly to reach the pizza parlor.

"Can we get a salad at Tony's too? The greek one?" Ella said quietly to Quinn.

"If you promise me you'll eat at least two pieces of pizza," Quinn replied.

"I'm so hungry I could eat an entire pizza," Abby said from the backseat.

"I'm pretty sure the pizza is bigger than you," Lily chimed in, her eyes still invested into her Harry Potter book.

"Is not!" Abby cried back.

"Lil," Quinn said quietly glancing back at the girl. "How's your book?" The girl had started it last night and was already 50 pages into it. Lily's eyes remained glued to the pages. "Lillian." The girls head shot up.

"What?"

Quinn stifled a laugh. "I asked how your book was?"

"Oh, yeah its great!" The girl instantly went back to reading, unable to stay away from the story.

"Great, I have a sister who smells and a sister who is turning into a nerd. Why can't either of you be cool like me," Ella said putting her feet up onto the dashboard as her mother pulled into Tony's.

"I. DO. NOT. SMELL."

"Abby come help me get the pizza, Ella that's enough of the sass," Quinn said turning the car off. Once Quinn and Abby left the car Ella turned around to Lily.

"She doesn't really smell that bad, she's just too cute to not make fun of sometimes," Ella said. Lily's eyes stayed down and invested into her book. "Hello? LILY."

"Huh?" Lily looked up in confusion. "Oh yeah, yeah Abby." She said blindly before going back to her reading. Ella turned around and groaned, whipping out her phone.

. . . .

"Blaine and Trevor will be here in a second, he's getting you a little something for letting us come over in our dire need," Kurt said as he and Rachel set the table.

"Oh it's not a problem, you know you're always welcome here and if we were in the same situation you'd be doing the same thing." Kurt smiled. The two set the rest of the table in a comfortable silence before Rachel spoke up.

"Do you think you're done? Like, on Broadway," Rachel began. Kurt glanced up from his napkin rolling.

"Well…. No. I just haven't really found any shows lately that I've wanted to do. But it's nice to have time off," Kurt said. Rachel nodded slowly and bit her lip.

"I just… I feel like there is this void in me that needs to be filled. Like, Wicked and Funny Girl were the best. Absolutely perfect. I just… I miss it. I want to go back."

"Oh I'm so glad you said that," Kurt said breathing a sigh of relief. "What are you thinking of?" Rachel shrugged.

"My mom called her old producer who's just working on a revival right now. I don't know though… I need to talk to Quinn. It's really hard right now with the girls, you know?" Kurt nodded in understanding.

"But Rachel, you know Quinn is going to want you to do this. That girl was the biggest supporter of your dreams." It's true, Quinn was at nearly every show and always made sure Rachel came home to a warm, cozy apartment and a late-night snack ready to be eaten.

"She's so good to me," Rachel said, more to herself than to Kurt. The two were now sitting at the set-dining table. She drummed her fingers along the wood table and Kurt gently placed his hand over hers, calming the little starlets anxiety.

"Relax. Talk to her tonight over some nice wine my husband is bringing by and see what she says. You know the industry can be more flexible when you have a resume like yours." Rachel smiled and heard the front door open; six different voices filling the apartment with noise. Quinn entered the kitchen with Blaine and Rachel watched Lily and Ella scurry off to their rooms; Abby and Trevor heading up to the play loft.

"Hi babe," Quinn said coming to kiss Rachel on the lips. Quinn felt a little dejected when Rachel barely returned the kiss. "You okay?" She ran her hair through Rachel's dark brown locks. Rachel nodded.

"I'm fine, just got a lot on my mind," Rachel assured Quinn who still felt a tad uneasy. "Promise," Rachel added, seeing Quinn's uneasiness.

"Well unwind Rachel," Blaine said handing her a wine glass. Kurt opened the bottle Blaine had brought in and the 4 adults sat sipping wine before calling the kids to come get pizza.

. . . .

A few hours later the adults were still lightly sipping on wine and enjoying each other's company on the short notice. It had been decided that Kurt, Blaine, and Trevor would stay the night because they still had no hot water and Quinn and Rachel had the room. Abby, Trevor, and Lily sat on the couch adjacent to the coffee table that the adults were sitting at, watching a movie. Ella was tucked away into her room, social networking the night away. The clock chimed, indicating it was 9:00 and shook Quinn out of her conversation with Kurt.

"Lily," Quinn called glancing over to the couch. The girl had gone from watching a movie back to reading Harry Potter. "Please go get ready for bed, I'll come tuck you in soon." The girl solemnly put her bookmark back in her book and walked into her room. The end credits started playing and the 3 other adults looked over to the couch where the two 7 year olds sat.

"Abby your bedtime was a half hour ago," Rachel said walking over to the girl. Abby felt fatigue in her muscles from her first practice in months and lifted her arms up so Rachel would carry her to bed. "Say good night to Trevor." The girl suddenly became alert in Rachel's arms.

"What? Why isn't he sleeping in my room?" Abby asked.

"Honey he can't, remember? Your trundle bed is gone now."

"Well he can use my sleeping bag!" The girl suggested. Rachel sighed and began to walk Abby out of the living room.

"Would you want to sleep on a hardwood floor?" Abby shook her head. "Exactly. He's going to sleep up in the loft on the pull-out couch with Uncle Kurt and Uncle Blaine." Abby almost whimpered and Quinn furrowed her eyebrows at the girl's rebuttal.

"Can't he sleep in my bed? With me?" Rachel was ready to answer but looked to the other adults in the room to assure her she was right. They all gave her a reassuring, subtle nod.

"No Abby, he can't," Rachel started carefully. The girl looked at her mom in confusion.

"Why not?" Rachel looked to Quinn for help of how to phrase this. Quinn got up from the table and walked over to Abby.

"Because," Quinn began, chewing the inside of her cheek. "That's just… the rule."

"I don't understand," Abby said. "You and mommy sleep in the same bed and you love each other. I love Trevor. He's my best friend." Blaine stood quietly behind them, gently holding onto Trevor. Kurt watched the scene closely from the table.

"It's different when you're older Abby," Blaine said. Abby's head shot around to Blaine's voice

"How?" She asked. "Why is it different?" Rachel glanced at Quinn, Blaine, and Kurt. They all held the same expression of bafflement at the inability to explain to a young girl why two friends of a different gender couldn't share a bed.

"B," Kurt said quietly from the table. "They're 7. Let's just let it slide for tonight." Trevor looked up to his father in almost a plea. Blaine looked to Rachel who shook her head slightly.

"Let's go up to the loft Trevor," Blaine said, avoiding the conversation any further. Trevor's face turned from hope to a frown within seconds and he waved good-bye to Abby, not a single word uttered. Abby copied the expression and leaned her head gently into Rachel's shoulder as Rachel led her into her room.

. . . .

Rachel held her iPhone in her hand and stared at the email she got from her mom just a few hours ago. It was a part she always wanted—she was thrilled for the revival and even if she didn't audition she would go support the show. But she had to put her family first—that is what you do in a marriage and it shouldn't even be a question—and it wasn't. She just had this undying urge to fulfill. She yearned for the spotlights, the call-times, the stage door crowds demanding her autograph.

"Are you feeling better honey?" Rachel snapped out of her dream and looked over to the brown-eyed blonde staring back at her from the other side of the bed. She shrugged and Quinn held her arms out for Rachel to fall into. Rachel shut her phone off and set it on her table before leaning into her wife's embrace. Quinn gently kissed the side of Rachel's neck a few times before gently kneading her neck. "Rach what's up? You're so tense. These knots are insane." Rachel gently rolled her neck in her wife's hands and heard a few cracks release.

"Just thinking," Rachel whispered. Quinn slowed her rubbing down and Rachel set her back against Quinn's chest, lightly moving with Quinn's breathing.

"About what baby?" Rachel glanced over to her phone. Family first.

"Nothing," Rachel said. "Nothing important at least." She turned her head so she was facing Quinn and let her lips graze over Quinn's.

"Are you being honest with me?" Quinn asked almost seriously, breaking up the intimate moment. Rachel forced her head to nod.

"O-of course," Rachel said, her voice almost shaking. "I just… I'm tired. Let's go to sleep." Quinn traced Rachel's cheek with her thumb.

"Okay." She gave Rachel one last kiss before adjusting their bodies lower onto the pillow and drifting off to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>I had to split this up so its a little shorter but I'm preparing for lots of stuff to come, hope you enjoyed this little bit! Next chapter should be up in a day or two! Please review! :) <strong>


	25. Secrets

**Chapter 25**

**SORRY this is late. Don't hate me. This chapter was finished on Saturday morning and long story short, my computer charger more or less melted so I was without a laptop for 3 days and JUST now got it back. I have a new charger that hopefully won't electrocute me. Onward we go with our Faberry love.**

* * *

><p>"Ella!" Quinn hit her fist on the door of the teenager's room for the fourth time this morning. "You have 5 minutes to eat and then we are leaving." The door swung open right before Quinn could say anything else and Ella stood before her.<p>

"Sorry, had to skype with Jessica," the girl said walking past her mother.

"At 7:30 in the morning?" Rachel asked with a raised eyebrow from the stove. She spooned out some scrambled eggs onto a plate that already had a bagel on it and handed it to Ella as she walked by.

"Yeah, I mean we are both getting ready for school. Had to…coordinate outfits," Ella said. After she finished her sentence she shook her head at herself, almost in confusion as to what she had just said.

"But we wear uniforms. The outfits are all the same," Lily said from behind her bowl of cereal. "Ow! Why did you just kick me?" Ella rolled her eyes at Lily and quickly ate her food before Quinn ushered the girls out of the apartment.

"Have a good day honey," Quinn said as she threw her phone, wallet and other miscellaneous items in her purse. She reached over the kitchen island and gave Rachel a kiss.

"Love you," Rachel replied after the kiss she made herself some tofu scramble for breakfast.

"What time will you be home?" Quinn called from the front door. Rachel glanced down at the sticky note by her computer.

"No later than 8. I have something to do with Kurt tonight."

"Bye!" The front door shut and Rachel finished making her breakfast and eating it while watching The Today Show.

Kurt arrived later in the morning and brought by Rachel's favorite cup of coffee.

"Good morning Ms Berry, ready for your return?"

"Oh hush," Rachel said brushing him aside as she took her coffee and sipped it thoroughly.

"Have you told Quinn yet?" Kurt asked, sipping his own drink. Rachel shook her head. "Rachel!"

"I know, I know, I just couldn't find an appropriate time." Kurt rolled his eyes.

"Well start thinking babe, she needs to know eventually."

"I know, I know."

Kurt stuck around with Rachel for the entire afternoon, preparing the girl for her audition.

. . . .

Lunchtime at Brentwood Academy was the only time that the upper and lower school were combined. The school had one large multipurpose room that served as the cafeteria in the middle of the campus. It was also the time of day Lily was able to see both of her sisters, and she honestly enjoyed that. She made her way to her usual table with her classmates and sat down, beginning to eat the tuna salad sandwich her mom had made her. She looked to her right and saw Abby sitting with Trevor. The two were giggling about something, like always. Abby looked up and caught Lily's eye. She immediately jumped out of her seat and began to run towards Lily's table.

"Abigail no running please," a lunch aid said gently grabbing the little girl by the shoulders. Abby stopped and dramatically slowed down her steps until she reached Lily.

"Hi," Lily said as Abby walked up to her at the table. "Where's your lunch?"

"I dunno," Abby shrugged. Lily furrowed her brows.

"What do you mean?" Abby shrugged again.

"I had it this morning when I was playing outside with Trev before school and then I went into class and I couldn't find it at snack time so I went back outside and it was gone. I think the birds took it." The girl was very nonchalant about the misplacement of her lunch.

"Well… do you want some of mine?" Lily turned back to the bag of her lunch on the table. She realized she only had some snap peas and half a sandwich. She had eaten the rest of it during her own snack time. Abby looked into the bag and scrunched her nose in disgust.

"Eww tuna. No way Jose," she said shaking her head. "Anyway Trevor gave me some of his cookies! And Lily they were _real_ cookies, not mommy's icky vegan ones." Lily laughed and glanced up at the upper school portion of the cafeteria that was up a large flight of stairs.

"Do you want to go see if Ella has some food?" Lily asked. Abby shrugged but Lily took it as a 'yes' and grabbed Abby's hand, leading her up the trek to the upper school cafeteria. Everyone seemed so much _bigger_ in the upper school. And Lily felt even smaller than her normal self. She spotted the group of people she had periodically seen Ella hang out with before and after school and approached them.

"Hi Lily," Sasha said, noticing the girl walking timidly to the table.

"Hi," Lily said quietly. She looked around, trying to find the familiar face she knew. "Um, do you know where my sister is?" Sasha glanced to Chelsea and the girl shrugged.

"Yeah she's not here. She left school after first block with a few people."

"But she's not supposed to do that," Abby said.

"It's called playing hooky, munchkin," Chelsea said patting Abby on the head. Abby almost pulled away from the girls touch and tightened her grip on Lily's hand.

"When is she coming back?" Lily asked. Sasha shrugged.

"Probably before 6th block." Lily politely thanked the girl before dragging Abby back down the stairs.

"Lily we should tell a teacher," Abby said as they returned to her table. Lily pondered for a moment. Ella had broken the rules and Lily knew that the right thing to do would be to tell someone. What is she was in trouble but nobody knew? Lily sighed and walked her and Abby over to the lunch aid.

"Miss Margaret?" The young teachers aid looked down at Lily with kind eyes.

"Yes Lily?" Lily took a deep breath. What if Ella was in danger, and nobody knew? She hadn't any clue where she was. And she wasn't allowed to be in the city alone…if she was even in the city.

"My sister Ella, she's in 9th grade, she left school. She's not here." Margaret's eyes became wide and she set a hand on Lily's shoulder.

"Thank you Lily. Go on and finish your lunch now." She smiled at the girl and Abby's eyes darted back and forth between Margaret and Lily before Lily nodded and dragged Abby back to the table.

"Hey Jenny are you going to eat your pretzels?" Lily asked. The girl shook her head and handed the bag to Lily who handed it to Abby.

"Go back to Trevor, I'll see you after school." Abby smiled with a food she actually liked in her possession and skipped back to the table where Trevor sat. Lily sat back down at the table and finished her sandwich, wondering if she had done the right thing.

. . . .

"This was such a good idea," Jessica said as she sipped on her iced caramel drink from Starbucks. Ella was curled into the large lounge chair in the coffee shop flipping through an Us Weekly magazine. She looked up at her friend and nodded with a grin. The two had just enjoyed a lunch and done a little shopping downtown and were now cooling off from the sunny day with a cold drink.

"You still want to get back before 6th? My brother can just give us a ride home." Ella shook her head.

"I have to go to home with my mom so she doesn't suspect anything," Ella said.

"What would she suspect?" The familiar voice caused Ella to momentarily stop breathing and slowly lift her head.

"Auntie San….hi…."

"Ella, why aren't you in school?" Santana asked, her arms crossed across her chest. Ella frantically searched around her making sure her mom hadn't accompanied her aunt on this midday coffee run.

"I… we were just…" Santana raised an eyebrow at the girl as dug out her phone. "Please no. Please!" Ella raised her voice and she stood up to her aunt's level. "I can't get in trouble again. I just got off getting grounded for going over my texting limit and mom isn't happy with me right now," Ella began to plead with her aunt. "Come on. Didn't you play hooky once in high school? Break the rules a little bit?" Santana grabbed the drink the barista set and looked back to the girl.

"Of course I did," Santana admitted sheepishly. Ella silently pleaded with her. "Alright, alright fine. I won't call her if you promise me you'll go back to school right now." Ella nodded and looked down at Jessica who also nodded. "Good." She kissed Ella on the forehead. "Be a good girl." Ella smiled and grabbed her purse and other items she had bought before exiting the coffee shop with Erin.

. . . .

Rachel took a deep breath and walked onto the stage, the lights blinding her. She couldn't remember the last time she had auditioned, to be quite honest. She had been giving Lily audition advice for years, and she was wondering why none of it was resonating with her. She was nervous. Kurt was standing backstage anxiously tapping his toe and pacing.

"Is this the triumphant return to the stage, Ms. Berry?" Rachel smiled at the casting director.

"Let's hope," Rachel muttered, loud enough for him to hear. He smiled and leaned back in his chair.

"Whenever you're ready." Rachel took a deep breath as the music began. Something happened to Rachel in that moment. She was taken back to her first night of "Funny Girl"—the happiest moment of her life. She loved being a wife and she loved being a mother. There was a completely different kind of love, however, when she was on stage; the heat of the lights hitting her face and the acoustics of the room absorbing her pure, rich voice. As she finished the last note of "Think Of Me", she opened her eyes and watched the director wipe a tear from her eye. She always made them cry. She was just _that_ good.

. . . .

"Ella how was school?" Quinn asked. Ella chewed her broccoli slowly. She met her mothers' eyes and faked a smile.

"It was good!" Quinn returned the smile and continued her questioning.

"Was it? That's good. Tell me something you learned." Ella swallowed. She had texted Santana and asked if she had told and Santana had promised she hadn't. Attendance was only taken in the first class, which Ella had attended so as far as school was concerned, she was there the whole day.

"I learned not to leave your lunch outside or else the birds will eat it," Abby chimed in as she dove in to eat her mashed potatoes.

"Did you not eat lunch honey?" Quinn asked, suddenly changing the topic of discussion to Abby.

"No I had some of Trevor's food."

"Well you know I always pack Ella a big lunch so if you ever need some you can always go get it from her."

"Yeah but she wasn't there today." Lily froze at Abby's words and her eyes shifted to meet Abby who was too preoccupied in her dinner to notice the mistake she had made. Ella's head also turned quickly to Abby at those words. How did she know where she wasn't there?

"She wasn't?" Quinn asked, surprised. She looked up at Ella. "Where was she?"

"Playing hockey," Abby replied. Lily stayed silent for once, her eyes going back and forth between her mother and Ella.

"Hockey huh? Field hockey?" Quinn said. Ella nodded.

"Some of the girls want to start up a team," Ella added.

"And how much bigger is this lie going to get Ella?" Quinn asked setting down her fork. Ella swallowed the lump in her throat. Busted.

"It's _hooky_ not hockey stupid," Lily whispered to Abby.

"Don't call me stupid!"

"I…I can explain," Ella began.

"You don't need to really. The school called me at work around lunch and said you were gone. I was just waiting to see how long it took you to tell the truth." Ella let out a deep breath.

"May I please be excused?" Ella asked, scooting away from the table.

"Yes, please leave your laptop, phone and iPod outside your door and work on your homework. I'll talk to you when your mom gets home." Ella left the table quickly and Quinn heard the door to her bedroom slam. She turned back to Lily and Abby who were staring at the kitchen at that Ella had just stormed out of.

"Girls finish your dinner please," Quinn said returning to her own plate of food.

"Momma," Lily started after the three sat for a few moments in silence.

"Yes baby?"

"Its my fault… I was the one who told Miss Margaret that Ella wasn't there." Quinn broke a small smile out at the girl.

"You didn't do anything wrong honey," Quinn said. She reached across the table and grabbed Lily's hand. "Okay?" Lily looked up and nodded.

"I just…don't want her to get mad at me for getting her in trouble." Quinn nodded in understanding.

"She won't, okay? If she does you let me know." Lily nodded and let go of Quinn's hand, as she finished her dinner. The girls took their dishes to the table and went to wind down for the evening, bathe and do their homework while Quinn was doing the dishes. Rachel had said she was going to be home by 8 and it was just about 9:00. Quinn put Abby and Lily to bed and walked by Ella's room to see what she was doing. The girl was passed out with her history textbook in her lap. Quinn gently removed the book and threw a blanket over the girl before retreating to the living room. Even if Ella was pretending to be asleep just to get out being lectured by her mom, it didn't matter because She was quietly invested into the television until she heard keys jingling in the front hallway. She stood up and greeted her wife in the front hall.

"Hey," she whispered. "They all just fell asleep." Rachel looked up after locking the door and pulled Quinn into a hug. Their bodies became slightly apart and Rachel grabbed Quinn's face and smashed her lips onto hers.

"I have something to talk to you about," Rachel whispered.

"Me too," Quinn replied. "Our daughter played hooky from school today."

"I know," Rachel said taking off her coat. "Santana called me and told me she saw her at Starbucks. I also saw the credit card charge from H&M." Quinn sighed. "Are you…upset with her?"

"Yeah, but I mean we both did it when we were her age. I made her sacrifice her electronics for the evening but I'm not sure how far that will really resonate with her." Rachel nodded. "We can talk to her at breakfast. Scare her about creeps on the streets of New York. Tell her that story of the time you almost got mugged." Rachel shivered.

"I'd rather not revisit that day, too frightening." Quinn gave a soft smile.

"Then it'll be perfect." Quinn smirked. "Now what was it you wanted to tell me?"

. . . .

After Rachel made herself a small salad and changed into some comfier clothes the two were snuggled up onto bed, watching 30 Rock. When the commercial came on Quinn turned the TV onto mute.

"So where were you tonight? What were you doing with Kurt?" Rachel wiped her mouth with a napkin and began to meticulously fold it, knowing she had to tell her now because the truth was going to come out eventually.

"I was at an audition," Rachel began.

"For what?" Quinn replied, taking a sip of her water.

"Evita."

Quinn nearly choked on her water.

"WHAT? RACHEL! That's like, your dream role! Why didn't you tell me?" Rachel began tearing at the napkin in her hand, trying to calm her shaking hands and completely missing her wife's utter excitement.

"I didn't want you to be upset and think that I was being selfish in wanting to go back."

"What?" Quinn exclaimed, snatching the crumbling napkin out of Rachel's hand. "Rach! That is so exciting! How did it go?" Rachel looked up in a small amount of fear.

"You're not… upset?" she asked. Quinn's mouth opened.

"UPSET! Baby I'm _thrilled!" _Quinn bounced a little, moving towards Rachel causing the bed to shake slightly. Tears welled up in Rachel's eyes.

"Really?" Quinn nodded rapidly and the two simultaneously leaned into each other, kissing. "Now how was it? Tell me everything!"

"It was good…really good, actually. I have a callback for it the day after tomorrow."

"YES!" Quinn cheered. "Oh honey this is so wonderful. I'm so, so happy for you!"

"But Quinn," Rachel started. "What about the girls?"

"What about them?"

"We'll be so busy," Rachel said. Quinn shook her head.

"Shh, we'll handle it. We're a family and everyone gets their time to shine. You know they are just going to be over the MOON for you!" Rachel felt Quinn's genuine support in this and for the first time in a long time, she let some tears of joy spill out of her eyes.

"I love you," Rachel said, collapsing her body onto Quinn's. Quinn wrapped her arms around the smaller woman and kissed the top of her head before Rachel lifted her head up and enveloped Quinn's lips in a kiss.

* * *

><p><strong>Love it? Hate it? Let me know your thoughts, please review :) <strong>


	26. Frustration

**Chapter 26**

Quinn took a long sip of her tea. It was an unusually hectic morning in the Berry-Fabray household. Ella woke up with a fever and a very sore throat so she and Rachel had decided to put off any lecturing until she was feeling better. Lily had misplaced her ballet shoes for her class today and was stomping around the house looking for them, being her normal, dramatic self. When Rachel finally found them Abby then proceeded to throw a tantrum about God knows what. Quinn was trying to tend to Ella with two complaining children out in the hallway and let Rachel deal with Abby. She can't even remember saying good-bye to them when they left for school. All she knew was that she was finally in her big armchair in the living room doing a Sudoku and able to catch her own breath. She had called in a personal day and had planned to spend it in bed, with her wife. Well she could still do the latter, but the whole bed thing wouldn't work out with a sick child in the house.

"Momma," Ella's tired voice rang through the apartment. Quinn set he Sudoku down and made her way quickly to Ella's bedroom. She heard Rachel in the shower in their bathroom and shut the door on her way.

"Yeah honey?" Quinn said once she entered the room. Ella was sitting up a little more than she had been earlier and was looking slightly more rested.

"Can I go to school please? We have an assembly and we're performing, I can't miss it." Quinn stuck the thermometer in her mouth and waited a few seconds before it beeped.

"I'm sorry El, you're still hovering around 100 degrees. You know you can't go to school for at least 24 hours with a fever," Quinn replied. Ella leaned into her pillow and let out of a soft groan.

"I guess this is my punishment for skipping school yesterday," she said quietly. Not too long after that she burst into a fit of coughing.

"Shh," Quinn quietly whispered, rubbing her back to sooth her coughing. "You're okay." When the fit was over she put her head back onto the pillow.

"I'm such a mess," Ella said shaking her head. Quinn gave a confused look before moving over to the other side of her daughter. Ella leaned into Quinn's shoulder and Quinn could feel the heat radiating off her forehead.

"You're not a mess," Quinn replied. "And I'm sorry you have to miss your assembly." Quinn gently ran her fingers through her daughters long blonde hair; momentarily missing the long hair she had for the majority of her high school years. She kissed the side of the girls head.

"I am a mess. Why don't you just send me off to some reformatory school for kids with issues," Ella said slowly turning away from her mothers embrace. Quinn also pulled away in surprise.

"Wait… what? Ella honey, what are you talking about? Your mother and I are not sending you away. Ever. We love you way, way too much to even _consider_ that," Quinn said. Ella turned over her shoulder and looked down on her bed, fiddling with the fringe on her blanket.

"I'm the problem child. And… and I hate it. I'm always in trouble or there's something wrong with me." The girls voice was getting smaller with each word and Quinn was seriously wondering where her confident, headstrong cheerleader went. She wanted her back.

"Belle," Quinn said quietly. Ella raised her head and met her mothers eyes. "You are _not_ the problem child. At all. Don't you ever think that. You are my pride and joy and I am so, so proud of you and all that you have accomplished. Some of the decisions you have made the past few months… I haven't been so fond of. But you, yourself sweetheart… you have never disappointed me. Or your mother."

"Did someone call me?" Rachel said popping in the doorway with shower-fresh wet hair. She walked over to her two blondes on the bed and felt Ella's forehead. "What were you two talking about?" Ella glanced over at Quinn to answer.

"Just how wonderful our baby girl is," Quinn said smiling. Rachel grinned in agreement.

"She is pretty great isn't she," Rachel smirked down and gave Ella a wink. Ella rolled her eyes but snuggled back into Quinn and her pillow. She let out a yawn.

"Alright I'll let you sleep, Quinn I'm off to get my hair cut, I'll be back in about an hour or two."

"Sounds good baby," Quinn said quietly as Ella's eyes slowly drifted off to sleep. Rachel left the room after saying goodbye to the two girls and Quinn made no effort to move off the bed, holding Ella as she took a morning nap.

. . . .

When Rachel returned from her haircut and errands a few hours later, she admired herself in the front hall mirror for a few seconds. Her new blowout looked fantastic and she had only gotten a small trim so that she looked almost the same for her callbacks tomorrow. She fluffed her hair up and smiled at her reflection before grabbing Ella's antibiotics Quinn had phoned in, her coffee, and her purse and made her way to the kitchen.

"Quinn?" Rachel called, looking around the living room and not finding a single soul anywhere. She set down her stuff and walked back to Ella's room where she saw the two girls curled up in bed, not having moved an inch since Rachel last left them. Rachel hit a chair that was inconveniently placed by the door and the noise caused Quinn to stir.

"Hey," she whispered, gently removing herself from Ella and setting the girl back on the pillow. She stood up and immediately put her hand to her head. "Oh god I feel like crap." Rachel sighed and motioned for Quinn to come into the kitchen.

"If you seriously caught what Ella has in 3 ½ hours than you have the worlds worst immune system ever," Rachel said pouring some Emergen-C in a glass for Quinn. The blonde happily obliged and downed the glass within a few seconds. "Take it easy today baby. Go to bed and I'll make you some soup." Rachel gently cupped her cheek and gave her a soft kiss on the cheek, being careful to not catch any germs that could be floating around the house. Quinn grudgingly made her way to the bedroom to curl up in bed while Rachel took the moment to thoroughly wash her hands and begin to clean the kitchen. Or sanitize it. Three times.

Later that afternoon Rachel had made Quinn and Ella some soup and had been drinking fluids and taking enough Vitamin C supplements to keep her healthy until she turned 70. She couldn't even think of affording an illness before tomorrow. Quinn and Ella were sleeping off and on all day so Rachel was able to escape to Shelby's for about an hour to practice and teach a lesson before picking the girls up from school.

. . . .

"Why does the kitchen smell funny?" Abby asked, her nose scrunched as the girls entered the kitchen. She swung open the pantry doors and pulled out the large carton of Goldfish. She set it on her wooden stool and opened it, sticking her hand in and pulling out a handful of the small crackers.

"Ah-ha-ha no thank you," Rachel said. She grabbed a small plastic bowl and made Abby drop the crackers in the bowl before making the girl wash her hands. "And that smell is organic lemon-mint kitchen cleaner. I scrubbed this kitchen for 3 hours this morning….and all the bathrooms….and door handles." Rachel looked down and realized her daughters had lost interest in whatever she had to say and were already sitting at the table, pulling out their homework. "Alright, fine, just leave. You will thank me when you don't come down with whatever flu-like illness your mom and Ella have."

As if on queue the two sick ones made their way into the kitchen.

"I'm going to go watch a movie with Ella in her room so I don't infect the bed," Quinn said, lazily grabbing a mug and a tea bag. Rachel almost rolled her eyes. Quinn had already been in it for at least 4 hours and Rachel was going to strip the sheets and wash them when Quinn left the kitchen.

"I'll get that for you babe," Rachel said quietly taking the mug from Quinn. Ella leaned against the doorframe wrapped in her quilt.

"Can I have some too?" The girl asked, before coughing a few times. Rachel nodded and gently pushed Quinn and Ella out of the kitchen to get their germs away. Rachel made two cups of tea and delivered them before heading back to the kitchen.

"Girls," Rachel began. Lily and Abby's heads popped up. "I'm going to the music room to work on my song for tomorrow, okay?" The two nodded and Rachel finally, _finally_ escaped and was able to practice.

. . . .

"Lily stop," Abby said quietly, trying to focus on her homework. Lily was bopping her head along to the Pandora station in the background and tapping her pencil along to the beat. The noise was clearly bothering Abby but Lily wasn't paying too much attention. "LILY!" Abby reached across the table and ripped the pencil out of the girls hand.

"HEY!" Lily yelled grabbing the pencil back. Abby's strength was once again, underestimated by Lily and the two girls watched the pencil snap in half in their hands. Lily huffed a deep breath out. "MOMMY!"

Rachel heard the noise from the office and almost slammed her fists on the piano in annoyance.

"Yes?" Rachel called back into the house. There was no reply but she heard muffled conversation from the two that was slowly rising in volume. She quickly made her way to the dining room table.

"Abby broke my pencil!" Lily exclaimed when Rachel entered the room.

"Only because you WOULDN'T STOP HITTING IT ON THE TABLE." Rachel was shocked at the volume and sass that came out of the young girls mouth.

"Abigail," Rachel said sternly. Abby leaned her back against the chair and kept her hard stare on Lily before Rachel went on. "Now, Lily please tell me what happened."

"Nothing!" Lily replied. Abby opened her mouth to protest but Rachel held a hand up to stop her. "I was just doing my homework and she just grabbed my pencil and wouldn't let go." Rachel turned her head to look at the little girl with the petulant expression on her face.

"Anything to add Abby?"

"YES. I said 'Lily stop' and you didn't listen!"

"I didn't hear that," Lily replied honestly to Rachel. "Sorry."

"Did you use your manners and ask nicely?" Rachel asked.

"No but she should have heard me!" Abby whined.

"Why are you being so cranky today?" Rachel asked, looking down at Abby.

"I'm _not _being cranky! Lily's being annoying!" Rachel shook her head and leaned down to pick the girl up. Abby stuck her tongue out at Lily when Rachel turned her back, carrying her out of the room and into her own bedroom. She set the girl down on her bed and walked over to the windows, closing the blinds.

"I want you to take a nap," Rachel said, walking over to Abby's closet and grabbing a blanket from the shelf.

"Mommy I don't wanna!" Rachel rolled her eyes before turning back to face the girl.

"You need to, young lady. You aren't normally like this and you're clearly very, very exhausted."

"Am not!"

"Abby enough," Rachel said draping the blanket over the girl. She leaned down to kiss the top of her head. "Close your eyes for a little bit and when I come back you can apologize to your sister and be in a better mood, okay?" Abby huffed and flipped over onto her stomach, face down on the pillow. Rachel shut the light off and quietly shut the door, and noticed Lily's bedroom light on across the hall. She walked in, preparing to turn the light off but noticed Lily hopping on one foot trying to put pink ballet tights on.

"What are you doing? You don't have ballet today," Rachel asked walking towards the girl.

"Yes I do. It's Friday. Remember?" Lily asked, flopping onto her bed to finish putting her tights on.

"Oh right…" Rachel remembered. Lily's additional dance class that was recently added made an indent on their usual routine. Rachel let out a sigh. "Okay well we don't have to leave for 20 minutes, your sister is taking a nap and she has to come with us, I'm not leaving her with momma and Ella right now."

"Okey dokey," Lily said as she began to brush her hair. Rachel made her way once more to Ella's room. When she opened the door she found the two girls sobbing on the bed together.

"It's just… it's just so so sad! He loved her so much!" Ella cried into Quinn. Quinn nodded and wiped her tears. Rachel glanced over to the television where "Titanic" was playing. Typical. Rachel shook her head and tried to get Quinn's attention.

"Q." Quinn looked up for a moment but was too entranced in the movie to really acknowledge her wife.

"Yeah?" Quinn asked, glancing at Rachel for nearly a millisecond.

"I'm taking Lily to ballet and Abby is coming with me. Call me if you need anything, I left the rest of the soup on the stove and all you have to do is heat it up."

"I love you Jack." Rachel was suddenly ignored.

"NO! NO ROSE STOP!" Ella yelled before erupting into a fit of coughs. Quinn rubbed her back while watching the screen.

"Quinn did you hear anything I just said?" Rachel sighed. Quinn grabbed the remote and paused the movie.

"Mom oh my god, why did you just pause it," Ella whispered, staring wide-eyed at Quinn.

"Soups on the stove, you're taking Lily to dance with Abby. See you in a few hours." If she hadn't been sick, she probably would have given her wife a sassy smirk but instead she smiled sweetly. "Love you." She turned the movie back on so she and Ella could resume their cheesy romantic movie moment. Rachel smiled and left the two in her room and went to get ready to leave.

. . . .

Rachel didn't like to surrender to the Nintendo DS but Abby's nap did virtually nothing to help the little girls mood. So Rachel sat in her car in the dance studio parking lot, singing along to "Don't Cry For Me Argentina" while Abby sat in the backseat, captivated by her games. After her 6th run-through, she felt slightly more confident than she had this morning. She glanced at the clock and saw there were only a few minutes left in Lily's class so she and Abby got out of the car to meet her. She waved to Brittany who was teaching the class before taking a seat on the chairs provided for parents in the waiting area. A dozen 9-10 year olds were prancing around to classical music as Brittany watched from the side, periodically calling out positions and reminders of posture. The song ended and the handful of parents waiting with Rachel applauded the girls. Brittany gave them a few instructions before dismissing the class. Lily hung around Brittany as the rest of the girls left and Rachel and Abby made their way into the studio.

"Hey," Brittany said smiling up at the girls as they entered. She was rummaging through some CD's when they approached her.

"Hi honey, nice job out there," Rachel said to Lily. Lily looked up and smiled at her mom but said nothing in reply.

"Auntie Britt watch!" Abby called. The girl took a small running start away from Rachel and jumped in the air, doing an almost perfect split-leap. Rachel gawked, unaware that Abby's gymnastic talents had come back in full force that quickly.

"Jesus," Brittany said under her breath. Rachel turned to her with raised eyebrows and nodded. "You should get her dancing." Rachel scoffed.

"Like we really need one more activity in this family. Thank you, but no thank you," Rachel winked. Brittany went back to the CD's and handed on to Lily who was standing in front of her.

"Here you go, track number 3."

"Thank you," Lily said quietly, walking away from her mother and sister without saying anything. She went over to the cubby area where her bag was and began to put her belongings away.

"Is she okay?" Rachel asked. Brittany sighed and reached behind her, pulling a piece of paper off of the stage. She handed it to Rachel, who after scanning the flyer, put her hand to her chest. She looked up at Brittany who responded.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know they were going to pass these out today or I would have tried to not let her see it. She got pretty upset when the girls began talking about it."

"Thanks for letting me know, I'll have to talk to her with Quinn…tonight," Rachel said quietly. "Abby enough jumping around, put your shoes and coat back on please."

The ride home was silent with Abby still entranced with her video games and Lily staring out the window. Rachel periodically glanced back at her but the girls expression didn't change. When Rachel pulled into the parking garage Lily was out of the car in a flash and barely gave her and Abby enough time to meet her at the elevator. When the three walked into the apartment Rachel was more or less thrilled to see Quinn standing in the kitchen, eating a salad while checking her email.

"Hi my beautiful girls," she said, sounding and looking a hell of a lot better than when Rachel left her.

"Hi momma," Abby said before scurrying off to the loft to play with her dolls.

"Feeling better?" Rachel asked, setting down her purse.

"Much. Ella's got a low fever but she's looking a lot better too. Don't kiss me though. I can't infect you for tomorrow." Rachel smiled and pressed a kiss to her fingertips before placing it on Quinn's forehead.

"That will do for now," Rachel said smiling before Lily walked in the kitchen. She silently opened the fridge and grabbed a small bottle of Apple juice before walking out.

"Sweetie do you want something to eat? I bet you're hungry after all that dancing," Rachel said, hoping she could get this conversation over with quickly. Lily turned around slightly and caught Rachel's eyes for a moment.

"Not right now, thank you. Maybe later." She walked into her room and gently shut the door. Rachel let out a deep sigh and set her head on the counter, glancing at Quinn.

"What was that about?" Quinn asked in between bites of her salad. Rachel dug into her jacket pocket, pulled out the flyer Brittany had given her, and handed it to Quinn. She read over it and reacted almost identical to how Rachel did.

"A father-daughter dance? Oh my god….oh no, she's probably heart broken right now…" Rachel nodded and Quinn bit her lip. Quinn set her fork down and wiped her mouth with a napkin. "Well, let's do this. No use in sitting around and hoping she just forgets about it." Rachel held her hand out for Quinn, neglecting the fact that she might have germ-infested palms, and the two made their way to Lily's room, together.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope this wasn't too boring, I'm obviously setting it up for a conversation that I know a few people have asked about. Sorry this took so long, again, I just moved houses so I was a little scattered for the past few days. Hopefully the updates will become more frequent :) As always, thank you for reading and please review! -Amanda<strong>


	27. Rachel's Time To Shine

**Chapter 27**

_"Hi honey," Rachel called as she entered the newly furnished apartment. She inhaled the scent of her favorite vegan chocolate chip cookies. Quinn must have been on a baking craze. Whenever she had time off of work she baked vegan desserts and was starting to actually enjoy them, to Rachel's delight._

_ "Hello," Quinn said smiling as she licked batter off the wooden spoon. Rachel entered the kitchen and opened her arms to catch her wife in a warm embrace. She placed a gentle kiss onto the blonde's lips before reaching behind her to snag some cookie dough._

_ "For me?" Rachel asked._

_ "For us. And…someone else," Quinn replied. Rachel arched an eyebrow in confusion. "I'm pregnant." Rachel nearly choked on her cookie dough. _

_ "YOU ARE? ARE YOU SURE?" She grabbed Quinn's shoulders and the blonde nodded rapidly. "OH MY GOSH!" Rachel squealed and grabbed Quinn in her arms. Finally, after a few failed attempts, they were going to start a family. And they couldn't have been happier._

_. . . . _

"Lily, do you remember when mommy and I told you the story of how you were born?" Quinn leaned down to the small girl who was slumped over on her bed. She and Rachel were sitting on the girls bed. When they entered the room they found Lily looking at the flyer. It looked crumpled. Rachel assumed when she got it she balled it up and threw it into her bag.

"Mhmm," Lily said quietly. "You and mommy went to a doctor and they gave you special medicine that made you pregnant." Rachel bit her lip and nodded.

"That's right," Rachel said. She glanced at Quinn who was gently moving the girls hair out of her face. "Lil," she began but had to stop to take a deep breath. "Honey are you okay? Britt showed me the flyer you got at dance." Lily shrugged. The whole…father thing had been a hushed topic for the family but it was also just a fact of life and their girls were raised to believe that it was just as normal for a person to have a mom and a dad as it was to have two moms or two dads. It was simply to be expected, however, at times they felt as if there was a missing piece in all three of their daughters life. They were incredibly thankful for Rachel' dads and Kurt and Blaine to act as father-type figure but the line only goes so far at the end of the day.

"I didn't really care until everyone started talking about it. That made me sad." Rachel nodded and leaned over to the girl, gently scooping her up in her arms. Lily leaned into Rachel's chest and a few tears escaped. "I don't want to go to the dance."

"Are you sure? I know Uncle Blaine would drop everything he's doing and go with you," Quinn said.

"He's NOT my DADDY." Lily's voice pierced Rachel's ears and almost hurt them.

"Sweetie we know. We're just trying to make the situation easier for you." Quinn was trying to reason with the girl but could see she wasn't doing a very good job. Lily crossed her arms over her chest. A pensive look crossed her face.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to yell," Lily said quietly.

"It's okay," Rachel soothed.

"I just…sometimes I want a daddy too," Lily said. "I…I love you." She looked to Rachel. "And I love you."

"We love you too." Rachel kissed the top of her head.

"A lot," Quinn added. "And I don't think your mommy and I feel worse about _anything_ but the fact that we can't give you one."

"Yep," Rachel quietly interjected. Lily pursed her lips together and looked to Rachel with those big browns eyes that would make any mother melt. Rachel took in a deep breath and decided that the most effective way to continue this conversation was to just lay down the law.

"We are _so_, so sorry that you don't have a daddy. But you have two mommies that love you and Abby and Ella more than anything in the entire world. Do you know how many kids wish they could have two mommies?" Lily shook her head.

"Plenty. And while we can't give you a daddy, we can give you two awesome uncles and two grandfathers that can do everything that a daddy could do with you, okay?" Quinn watched as Lily nodded at her words and reached across on Rachel's lap to wrap her arms around her neck.

"We love you so much pumpkin," Rachel said joining in on the hug. When they pulled away Lily sniffed and looked to the ground.

"Do you think Uncle Blaine would go with me?" Rachel exchanged a quick smile with Quinn before responding.

"I think he would _love_ to."

. . . .

"Do you have any 4's?" Ella shook her head.

"Go fish."

"I wonder if Nemo plays Go Fish," Abby said picking up a card. "Get it? Because he's a fish." She giggled at her own joke and Ella rolled her eyes.

"Nemo isn't real, Abby." Abby slowly lifted her head to Ella and squinted her eyes.

"Yes he is, he lives in Australia," the girl said.

"You're so weird," Ella whispered. She was trying to watch TV and curl up in her bed,

"_You're _weirder," Abby retorted quietly, playing with the cards in her hand.

"You're weirdest," Ella replied. Abby deflated, knowing she couldn't go any higher than that.

"Girls, bed please," Rachel called from the doorway. Quinn walked behind holding Lily in her arms as the girl lightly drew a pattern with her finger on Quinn's shoulder.

"Mommy I'm not sleepy though!" Abby said as she stood up from Ella's floor. "I'm w-i-i-i-i-i-ide awake!" Rachel groaned internally forgetting the fact she had given the girl a nap, so she would obviously want to stay up later than normal. Rachel gently led the girl by the shoulders out of the room. She blew Ella a kiss from the doorway, still being cautious of catching any germs and took Abby to her room.

"Okay my little jumping bean I need you to relax." Abby had entered her room and done a belly flop onto her bed, and was currently acting like a fish out of water, sporadically kicking her legs up and down as Rachel attempted to get her leggings and t-shirt off. "No more naps for you…ever again…" Rachel muttered under her breath.

"YAY!" Abby cheered flopping over on to her bottom to slip her pajamas on. Rachel stayed with the girl for at least 10 minutes until she settled down and snuggled into bed. Rachel checked on Ella once more before going into her bedroom. She saw Quinn sitting up against a pillow, reading a book in one hand and running her fingers through Lily's hair as she slept, curled up against Quinn. Rachel closed the door and Quinn glanced up at the quiet noise, giving Rachel a soft smile before Rachel went into the bathroom to ready herself for bed.

. . . .

"Alright Rachel, please sing measures 4-20. It's the first verse." Rachel glanced down at her sheet music and nodded, shining a confident grin at the director. She had just watched her competition go up and try to prove herself. While the girl was talented, Rachel knew she had this in the bag. She had both the look and the voice. That girl barely had either.

"It won't be easy, you'll think its…" Rachel froze. Oh god. Oh no. This wasn't happening. She let out a deep breath and looked back up at the director who sat with raised eyebrows. "I…I'm so sorry. I'm going to start over." She glanced at the piano player who was sitting just a few feet away. Just relax Rachel. Everyone makes mistakes. You made yours and you are going to just over come it in a second and do a stellar job. She collected herself for a moment before the music began again. "It won't be easy, you'll think its strange….when I try to explain that I still need…" Shit! No! Those aren't the words. The director held his hands up at the second error.

"Ms. Berry that will be enough, thank you. You may take a seat," his voice was cold and emotion-less.

"No, no please. I…I know that song. I know it. I just… let me try again."

"Thank you Ms. Berry." Rachel wasn't stepping back.

"NO!" She screamed. "NO! I KNOW THE WORDS!" Suddenly two pairs of incredibly strong arms grabbed Rachel, kicking and screaming and dragged her out of the room. Rachel kept screaming and thrashing in their arms. Her Broadway return was just snatched away from her because she made one stupid mistake. She knew those lyrics like the back of her hand. She suddenly felt like she was spinning and her head was throbbing.

"NO!" She screamed. She was sitting up in her bed. She looked around. She was in her house. She was safe. She was alone. The clock read 10:23. Her audition was at 1. She was fine.

"Babe you okay?" Quinn asked walking in. Rachel shivered a little and curled the blankets around her, sitting up against the pillow. "Rach what happened?"

"I...I had nightmare…I forgot the words at my callback. I messed up. I didn't get the part." Quinn wrapped her arms around Rachel's tiny body and gently rubbed her back.

"Rach its okay, it was just a dream. You're fine." Rachel let out a deep sigh and gave Quinn a small smile when the blonde gently stroked her cheek.

"Where's Lil?"

"All the girls are with your mom. She came and took them out to breakfast and is going to spend the day with them so you have peace and quiet before your callback."

"Thanks honey," Rachel said leaning in. "How's Ella feeling?"

"Better. As am I," Quinn replied.

"Good," Rachel said placing a quick kiss on her lips. "I missed kissing you."

"I missed that too. And other things…" Quinn walked her fingers up Rachel's thigh. "And the girls aren't here right now," she whispered. She leaned down and started kissing Rachel's neck.

"About….damn…time," Rachel whispered before gently grabbing Quinn and flipping her onto her back onto the bed.

. . . .

Rachel tapped her toe anxiously on the hardwood floor below her. She had only refreshed herself a few times after lunch and fabulous sex with her wife. She felt more relaxed then ever. She was so thankful that her wife was so caring and dedicated to helping her succeed in every way.

"Rachel, darling," Dave, the director of the show said walking up. They had known each other briefly from Rachel's time in Wicked but she had never worked with him before. He pulled her aside an away from the other girls that were sitting near Rachel, looking over your music. "I want you to know," he whispered. "Everyone is rooting for you in there. We've all seen you perform and we know you're a star. Go kill it." Rachel smiled, confidence filling her core like never before. There weren't too many things she loved more in the world than a compliment like that; that and of course, her wife, her daughters, etc. She wasn't too cocky but she was cocky enough to give her that competitive edge.

Minutes later Rachel found herself in a room with a dozen or so other "Eva" hopefuls. They all were similar in stature and appearance. And it was evident to Rachel that they all knew who she was. Most people did in the Broadway world. Sure she had taken a long break but she was back and ready to roll. While she was sitting waiting her turn to sing, she thought back to the nightmare that woke her up this morning. She was not going to let that happen.

. . . .

"Hi momma!" Abby cheered as she jumped in Quinn's arms.

"Hi honey," Quinn said holding her close. "Hi girls," she said as Lily and Ella walked into the apartment with Shelby close behind.

"Girls go wash up for dinner please," Shelby said closing the door. Quinn took one of the bags of food Shelby was holding. The two made their way into the kitchen before Shelby asked the haunting question.

"Have you heard anything yet?" Quinn shook her head and the girls made their way back into the kitchen.

"Where's mommy?" Lily asked as she began serving herself some of the casserole Shelby had brought over.

"She should be here any time now," Quinn gets home. "Now I don't want anyone to ask mommy how it went or anything, okay? Let her talk to us." The girls nodded in approval as they began eating dinner. Quinn was frantically checking her phone every few seconds just hoping she didn't miss a text or call from Rachel.

As dinner was nearing its end the front door opened. Rachel didn't yell 'Hello' like she normally did and Quinn immediately got clammy. A few seconds later, Rachel entered the kitchen, a content look on her face.

"Hi," she said happily walking over to Quinn and giving her a kiss on the cheek. "Hi mom, hi girls." They all greeted her with somewhat a devilish grin, waiting for her to say _something._

Rachel grabbed herself a plate of the minimal food that was left over and sat down at the table and began to eat. Quinn immediately thought she didn't get it and was just trying to put on a brave face for the girls. She knew how badly Rachel wanted it and was ready to go back to the thing that truly made her happy. Quinn let out a deep sigh and picked at the rest of her food idly.

"I got it."

Quinn's head popped up. The girls and Shelby gasped.

"YOU WHAT?" Quinn yelled from across the table. Rachel let out a cheeky grin and nodded, tears forming in her eyes. Quinn clasped her hand over her mouth and let out an emotional laugh. "Rach," she said before standing up and walking over to Rachel at the end of the table. Rachel stood up and pulled her wife in the tightest, most intimate hug they've ever embraced.

"I got it," Rachel whispered tearfully once in Quinn's arms.

"You sneaky little bitch, don't you ever scare me like that again," Quinn whispered into her ear. Rachel chuckled and pulled out, cupping Quinn's face, slamming a kiss onto her wife's lips.

"Momma and mommy sitting in a tree," Abby began.

"K-I-S-S-I-N-G," Ella and Lily chimed in. Rachel leaned down to ruffle all three of their heads before the whole family was standing and hugging. Rachel had never felt happier than that moment. She was not only going to go back to Broadway, her true passion, but she had her whole family to share it with who she knew would support her the entire way.


	28. A Night To Remember

**Chapter 28**

**Yes, I did sneak in a little bit from last weeks episode of Glee into that last chapter. I wrote that it the next day and it just kind of came out. I was incredibly emotional and needed to vent my feelings into my chapter. But seriously, it should have been a dream. So unlike Rachel…. Well. As they say, that's showbiz. I think she's going to be fine ;) Moving on!**

* * *

><p>Lily lifted her chin ever so slightly per Rachel's request as lipstick was applied to her lips. It was only enough to make her look a few years older. The light glittery eye-shadow and pink blush Rachel had added made her look like a little princess.<p>

"All done," Rachel smiled before spinning the girl around by her shoulders to the mirror. Lily grinned and took in her appearance. "You like?"

"I love," the young girl replied. She looked at herself once more in the mirror before looking up at Rachel. "Thank you."

"Oh, my pleasure, honey. Now go show mommy and Ella." Lily scurried off, not too quickly to ruin her dress to see the rest of her family in the living room. Rachel smiled to herself as the girl left the room and turned around to her best friend that was lying on the bed.

"She's such a cutie," Santana said, idly flipping through a magazine, stomach down on the bed.

"I know. She's got a hell of a personality too. I wonder where she gets it," Rachel said, her back to Santana as she put away the make-up she was using. Santana scoffed and Rachel looked back and gave her a wink.

The doorbell chimed throughout the apartment and the whole family made their way to the foyer.

"You excited pretty girl?" Santana nudged Lily as the girl smoothed her dress out in the mirror by the door. She looked up to her aunt and nodded. Quinn's heart suddenly felt full, she was so happy to see her daughter so overjoyed for once. Rachel opened the door and a very dashing Blaine stood on the other side.

"Your chariot awaits you, my lady," he said holding his hand out. Lily giggled and went to grab it, but not before being stopped by Rachel for a hug and kiss.

"Have fun sweetie," Quinn called as the two walked down the hall towards the elevator together. Lily looked back and nodded, skipping along with Blaine.

"Well I better go relieve the sitter before Britt has to leave," Santana began, grabbing her bag. She had driven to work with Quinn and dropped her off and was simply just hanging around the house at the moment. "Have fun with the girls tonight!"

"Thanks, I hope Abby enjoys it as much as we do," Quinn said smiling. "I know Ella loves it." Santana left a few minutes later and Rachel and Quinn walked into the living room where Ella and Abby were watching some TV.

"Are you girls ready to go?" Quinn asked walking and turning off the television. They had changed out of their school uniforms and were in jeans and t-shirts.

"I don't know, that depends on if you ever tell us where we're going before we get there," Ella replied. "I don't know why you two are so obsessed with surprising us all the time."

"I like surprises," Abby simply stated. Quinn gave the young girl a soft smile before returning her gaze to Ella.

"Well then we'll give you a hint," Rachel said walking over and pulling the girls off the couch. "Go grab a jacket. It's gonna be cold." She gave Ella a wink and watched the blonde ponder her mother's words for a moment. She suddenly came to the realization.

"Are we going to-"

"EHEM. No. Remember, someone in this family likes surprises," Quinn cut her off before she could ruin it for Abby. She led Abby into her bedroom to get her jacket on and to do something with her hair and left Rachel and Ella in the living room.

"Coney Island?" Ella asked. Rachel nodded and smiled watching Ella's face turn to excitement. "Yes!" she cheered before going off to her room to get a coat.

. . . .

"Hey peanut!" Brittany called walking over to Lily who was dancing with Blaine. "Having fun?" Lily grinned and engulfed Brittany in the biggest hug a 9-year-old could provide. "Good. Glad to hear it." Brittany ruffled the girl's hair but not enough to ruin how pretty it already looked.

The music changed from the upbeat club song to a slower song that Lily didn't recognize and the entire group of people changed their dancing style almost instantly.

"Oh I love this song!" Blaine cheered as the song began. Lily shrugged and assumed it was an old song that her moms probably knew. "Just a small town girl," Blaine began singing along to the song in his falsetto. Lily giggled at his dramatics but hadn't heard him sing too much. He was pretty good! "Do you know this song?" He asked looking down at Lily who shook her head in response. "Oh, its my _jam_. Your moms love it too."

"They do?" Lily asked. She knew she was right in the fact that her moms would like it.

"Yes ma'am," Blaine said as he grabbed Lily's hand and held it above her head, spinning her in a circle. Being a dancer of course she took a simple turn and made it a triple, ending gracefully in second position with perfect posture. "Beautiful." Blaine smiled down at the girl. As the song continued to play Lily figured out the song was called "Don't Stop Believing" because that was what everyone seemed to be belting whenever the chorus came on. She liked it. She would make sure to have her moms sing it to her to her at home sometime.

"I'm wiped," Blaine said after a few more songs of dancing. "Shall we get some food and refreshments?" He held out his arm for Lily to attach on to and the two walked towards the long table with various snacks and a punch bowl. They had some benches on the side where people could rest their feet, which Blaine happily went to. Lily wasn't too tired; her dance muscles were able to keep her on her feet for probably a lot longer than her uncles. But she did follow him over and stand in front of him, slowly sipping her punch.

"Thank you for coming tonight," Lily began. She looked to the floor to hide the blush that was forming on her face. Blaine smiled and set down his plate of crackers to lift the girls chin so she was looking in his eyes.

"Are you kidding? I am so, so honored that you wanted ol' Uncle Blaine to come along." He let go of her chin and grabbed her small hands. "This is pretty fun. And it means so much that you wanted me here"

"Me too," Lily said giving off a cheeky grin. "You're the best fake daddy ever." Lily threw her arms around Blaine's back and Blaine softly chuckled while gently rubbing the girls back.

"And you're the best fake daughter ever," Blaine replied kissing her on the forehead. "But you are the best niece ever." Lily's eyes widened.

"Even better than Abby and Ella?" Lily whispered intently. Blaine raised an eyebrow.

"Now I can't pick between the three of you. That's not fair." Lily smiled and plopped down onto the bench as the two took a breather from the dancing.

. . . .

"THIS. IS. SOOOOO. COOL!" Abby screamed as the noise from the rides and attractions around her. "It's like Disneyland without Mickey but its _awesome!" _Quinn and Rachel exchanged an excited grin. "And its right by home! Momma can we go on the ferris wheel? And the teacups?" The little girl began to run towards the rides and away from her family. Rachel immediately noticed her leaving and snatched her hood before she could go too far.

"No running free. You need to stay with me or momma all the time, okay?" Rachel said sternly. Abby nodded and grabbed Rachel's hand before the family made their way over to the arcade to begin.

After the rousing games of basketball where Ella and Quinn succeeded in winning two teddy bears and a round of the shooting game that Rachel dominated, the family was sitting at a plastic table in the middle of the boardwalk, eating a late-dinner. It was already 9:00 but there wasn't a way in hell Abby and Ella were getting the smidge tired. Ella and Rachel had gone on a roller coasters and Quinn had taken Abby on the rides for younger kids. They were just getting started. However the rides were slowly thinning out crowd wise and Rachel and Quinn both knew they wouldn't be here too much longer.

"Mommy we need to go on the tea-cups!" Abby said as she rubbed her hands together, tying to rid them to the crumbs from her hot dog she was currently eating. Rachel tried not to look too disgusted at the dead animal her daughter was ingesting and focused on Abby's eyes.

"Yes honey, we'll go after your food digests. Maybe the Wonder Wheel?" Rachel suggested, looking up at the tall Ferris wheel that lined the sky. Ella followed her gaze and nodded.

"But I want to go on the teacups no-w-w-w," Abby whined, taking another bite of her hot dog. Quinn watched the ketchup drip from the edge of the bun and thrust a napkin into Abby's lap, successfully catching the ketchup before it fell onto Abby's jeans.

"You can wait 30 minutes for your food to digest. I will not have you barfing on your first trip to Coney Island," Quinn said, wiping the girls mouth with the napkin. This child was such a messy eater.

"Yeah Abs remember in Uptown Girls? When they went on the teacups after they ate they just hurled everywhere," Ella chimed in. Rachel grimaced at the thought and Quinn just rolled her eyes. Abby shrugged.

"Fine," Abby said taking a sip of her soda. "But you PROMISE we'll go?" She pointed a finger at Quinn and Quinn shook it jokingly.

"Absolutely."

15 minutes later, they made their way over to the Ferris Wheel and entered the line. It was unusually long and Rachel glanced over to the Teacups that had only a dozen or so people over there. She looked down at her watch and saw that it was getting late.

"Ladies and gentlemen," an announcer began blaring over the loudspeaker. "The teacups ride will be closing in 5 minutes. Teacups. 5 minutes."

"What?" Abby cried. She looked over to Quinn. "Momma we have to go NOW!" She grabbed Quinn's hand and led her out of line. Ella and Rachel quickly followed and Ella could feel her hot dog getting her revenge as she jogged over to Abby and Quinn who were entering the Teacups ride.

Ella and Rachel picked a teacup right next to them.

"Can we not spin very fast please? I'm not fully ready for this," Ella said quietly. Rachel nodded wholeheartedly and the two decided that they would let the Teacup spin itself and just sit back and listen to the screams of joy erupt from the 7 year old near-by.

. . . .

"Auntie Britt look! I won the raffle!" Lily said holding up a brand new iPod. "Now I don't have to use Ella's anymore!"

"Congrats Lily-bug!" Brittany stopped sweeping the floor to give the girl a high five. "So you had a good night?" Brittany grinned looking at Blaine, obviously knowing the answer.

"The best," Lily smiled looking up at Blaine.

"So your wife called, and Rachel and Quinn aren't home yet so Lily's going to spend the night with you guys and Quinn is going to come get her in the morning," Blaine told Brittany.

"Alright, you can help me clean!" Brittany said enthusiastically. She had clearly been put on clean-up crew. Lily gave a disgusted look but shrugged it off and went to sit on the stage, fawning over her new iPod.

After another hour of sweeping and picking up tiny pieces of confetti, Lily and Brittany were finally walking into the Lopez-Pierce apartment. Santana emerged from the kitchen holding a whimpering Madelaine to her shoulder.

"Aww baby girl," Brittany cooed taking her cue to help calm the child. She quickly gave Santana a kiss on the lips before taking Maddy into the nursery to get her to fall back asleep.

"Hi sweet pea," Santana said as Lily took her shoes off in the front hall. Lily looked up and smiled before she let out a big yawn. Santana hoisted her up, taking her down to the office where she would sleep on the pull out couch.

"I don't have any jammies," Lily thought out loud once she entered the office.

"I know, but you can wear this t-shirt of mine. It's probably going to be like a dress on you," Santana said helping the girl out of her evening dress. The girl was situated in bed a few minutes later and Santana was getting ready to turn off the light.

"Do you know Annabelle Withers?" Lily asked. Santana thought the name sounded familiar but assumed the only place she had heard it would be at work.

"I don't think so, why?" Santana replied, coming back towards the bed. Lily shrugged.

"She was with her daddy tonight at the dance. But she doesn't have a mommy. Kinda like I don't have a daddy. Except her mommy died because she was sick." Santana watched the young girl carefully, wondering where her words could possibly be headed next. "I don't know who my daddy is but at least I didn't know him and then he died. That would be really, really sad."

"Yeah, it would Lil," Santana gently replied. She was fascinated at how young children saw death and its meaning.

"I'm really lucky. Because I have two mommies and two aunts and two uncles who are also kinda like my mommies and daddies. And that's really cool."

"And we all love you." Santana smiled.

"Yeah. I love you too," Lily replied. She set her head back onto the pillow and took a deep breath. Santana reached over and kissed the top of her forehead before adjusting the blankets so she was nice and warm.

"Night Lil," Santana said turning off the lights.

"Night Auntie Sanny."

. . . .

There were screams of joy. And then there was hurling. Quinn gently rubbed Abby's back as the contents of her stomach emptied themselves into the trash can. She knew that Abby's stomach was too sensitive to have something like a hot dog after all the vegan food they have raised them on and to be spinning in a ceramic cup as fast as she could go… the combination didn't end well. It was almost as if Quinn was expecting Abby to get sick. But she couldn't say no to her daughter when all the girl wanted was to ride the teacups.

"Are you ready to go home sweetie?" Quinn asked after the girl was done throwing up. Tears filled in Abby's eyes, mostly from the combination of exhaustion but also from the initial shock of throwing up that nobody liked. However to Rachel and Quinn's surprise the girl shook her head. Rachel handed her a bottle of water and Abby took a sip slowly.

"I wanna go on the ferris wheel," she said quietly. Quinn looked at Rachel who shrugged. A ferris wheel was calm on the stomach enough for her to handle it and it would be a nice way to end the evening.

"Are you sure?" Ella chimed in, clearly not ready to watch her sister throw up again.

"Please," Abby said. Rachel had to smile at the sleepy girls use of her manners that she was still struggling to always remember.

"Alright. But then we're going home and going to sleep, okay?" Abby nodded at Quinn's words and the family made their way back to the ferris wheel. Once they were boarded Abby curled into a corner of the box and sat with Ella who extended her legs onto the other booth, leaning her head back and gazing up at the stars and the top of the box.

The ferris wheel ride was about 10 minutes long and while it took about 25 seconds for Abby's excitement level to creep back up as she stared at the still half-lit boardwalk below them and the New York skyline in the distance. Rachel and Quinn interlaced their fingers and Rachel leaned her head onto Quinn's shoulder. They watched as Abby's head slowly lowered until it landed gently on the side of the ferris wheel cart. She was asleep within a minute. Ella looked over and smirked at the girl before closing her eyes, to rest if nothing else.

"Tonight was so, so fun," Rachel whispered as they neared the top of the ferris wheel.

"Just like old times. This is still one of my favorite places to come with you," Quinn replied. They hit the top and as usual, the ferris wheel came to a stop so the whole view could be taken in. Stars were twinkling above them and there was a soft melody of carnival music playing below them.

"I love you, so much," Rachel whispered taking Quinn's lips in a gentle kiss where they lingered for a moment longer than normal. When they pulled away Quinn gently cupped Rachel's cheek and stroked it. She smiled at the beautiful wife in front of her and the two sleeping children on the other side. If life was supposed to get any better than this she wasn't sure if it could. She smiled and wrapped her arm around her wife; the small brunette curling into Quinn's side.

"Love you too."

* * *

><p><strong>I had a lot of fun writing this chapter, and I hope you all enjoyed it! Sorry it took a few days. School got the best of me this week. I'm traveling this weekend so I'll have plenty of downtime to write. Please review and tell me your thoughts! :) <strong>


	29. Let's Go To Lima

**Chapter 29**

Abby pressed her nose against the cold plastic window as the plane descended into Columbus.

"Mommy look, I see a car!" Rachel smiled and looked over Abby's shoulder from her middle seat.

"Believe it or not honey, they have cars in Ohio." Quinn grinned at Rachel's words from across the aisle as they approached their destination. Abby hadn't been to Ohio since she was 2 so Rachel and Quinn were pretty sure she didn't remember much. They were coming back for a reunion of sorts with everyone but also to watch New Directions at the Regional competition this weekend.

"Momma where are we sleeping?" Lily asked, looking out her own window. Whenever they went into Ohio they would stay at Hiram and Leroy's. However, just a few years ago they move to upstate New York to retire and be closer to their granddaughters.

"We're staying at Uncle Kurt's dads house. With a whole lotta people," Quinn replied.

"Who?" Ella chimed in as she flipped through her magazine.

"Well," Quinn began. She started counting names on her fingers. "Uncle Blaine, Uncle Kurt, Trevor, Auntie San, Britt, Maddy, and then a few other aunts and uncles you haven't met."

"Why do we have so-o many aunts and uncles?" Abby asked. Rachel smiled and ruffled her hair.

"You don't. You actually don't have any real ones. So we gave you fake ones."

"I like them," Lily added.

"Me too," Quinn smiled. The plane inched closer to the ground and touched down, clearly surprising Abby as the young girl let out a gasp as the wheels touched the ground. After getting off the plane they made their way to the baggage claim. Lily was the first to spot Carole, Blaine, and Finn at the top of the escalator and ran ahead to greet them. She jumped onto Blaine and tackled him in a hug. It had only been oh, 24 hours since she had seen him.

"You remember Uncle Kurt's mom right Lil?" Lily nodded and gave a shy smile. "And this tall guy of course." Finn took off his sunglasses and smiled at Lily.

"Uncle Finn!" she hobbled out of Blaine's arms and gave the significantly taller man a hug. The rest of the family came up and greeted the crew.

"Hi Carole!" Quinn smiled, giving the woman a hug.

"Hi honey," Carole replied in the hug "And who is this little cutie all grown up?"

"This is Abby," Quinn replied, putting a hand on the girls shoulder. "Abby this is Carole, Uncle Kurt's mom."

"Abby the last time I met you, you were itty-bitty," Carole said to the little girl who giggled in reply. The family exchanged their greetings and went to collect their bags. 20 minutes later they were on the road to Lima.

"Mommy where did all the big tall buildings go?" Abby asked staring out the window.

"Lima doesn't have buildings. They hardly have anything. We're going to the middle of no where," Ella called from the back of the car.

"Woah, excuse me," Rachel said turning around to the blonde. "Let's be grateful that mommy and momma take us on vacation as much as they do and letting us miss school." Lily nudged Ella in the arm when she heard the words 'miss school' in fear that Ella's words would cause their moms to never let them miss school again.

"Mmkay…whatever," Ella replied quietly rolling her eyes. Carole and Quinn exchanged a smile from the front seat. Finn and Blaine were with the luggage in Finn's truck right behind them.

. . . .

"And here is where the little ones will sleep, Trevor and Charlie, Mike and Tina's son will be in that bunk, and Ella you'll be in the office on the pull-out couch alone, if that's okay." Ella nodded happily at Carole. She would rather be alone than sleep with a bunch of little kids "But Hannah will be around this weekend, Emma and Will's daughter, so you can hang out with her. I think she's just a few years older than you." Ella smiled at those words. Older? Maybe someone who can actually treat her like a 14 year old instead of having to hang out with her little sisters all day? She was content.

"Is everyone else here?" Quinn asked as Lily and Abby set their backpacks down on their respected beds. Carole nodded.

"They all went down to watch the last rehearsal, which unfortunately you guys just missed with your flight," Carole started. "But Burt's gonna cook up some burgers and hot dogs and chicken and we'll have a BBQ outside when they all get back."

"Perfect," Rachel said walking in. Abby carefully made her way around the room and looked out the window. She let out a small gasp.

"Mommy they have a trampoline," she turned, mouth agape. "Can I go on it? Pleeeeease?" she ran over to Rachel and almost jumped up and down with excitement. Rachel and Quinn let out a small laugh.

"If its okay with Carole, yes you may." Abby looked to Carole with a hopeful glance and when Carole nodded the little girl squealed and ran out of the room.

. . . .

The family sat in the brisk afternoon sun sipping on some iced tea and catching up with Finn and Carole. Finn was living in Columbus and owned an incredibly successful car repair shop. They were all impressed that Rachel was still thriving on Broadway and Quinn was the number one pediatrician in Manhattan. Abby and Lily were bouncing on the trampoline and Ella was attempting to sunbathe…in a sweatshirt and jeans. It was the only direct sunlight she had seen in a few months.

"RACHEL! QUINN!" Rachel jerked her head around and screamed, running over to Tina and enveloping her in a huge hug. Quinn grinned and ran up to join them and greeted her, Mike, Mercedes, Puck, and Brittany. They began immediately catching up and they all agreed it had been too long since they were all together.

"Is the little flipper yours, Quinn?" Mercedes asked as they all sat around the patio table eating some snacks and having some drinks. Quinn and Rachel both turned around and saw Abby pounding on the trampoline and doing front flips and back handsprings.

"ABIGAIL." Abby jammed her knees down and froze at her mother's words. She hadn't been flipping earlier but the second Quinn turned her back she whipped out the skills she had been working on in gymnastics. Quinn walked over to the trampoline and pulled her off, setting her on the ground.

"What? I got my double front!"

"Do you know how dangerous that is? There is no net on that trampoline and you could have fallen off and hit your head."

"But I didn't! And I won't fall! And its just grass," Abby countered.

"Abby, no flipping, end of discussion." Rachel called from the table. The little girl huffed and pouted, stomping over to the table and hoisting herself on Brittany's lap.

"Where's Charlie?" Abby asked reaching across Brittany's legs to reach a chip. She was struggling so Brittany just grabbed it for her.

"He and Trevor and Maddy are grocery shopping with San and Kurt so we aren't eating all of Carole and Burt's food," Mike replied.

"Oh nonsense, its been years since I've had a bunch of hungry teens in the house. And now you're all just hungry adults," Carol said bringing out a plate of fruit.

"We're here!" Kurt's voice rang throughout the kitchen and into the backyard. He entered with Trevor, Charlie, Santana who was holding Maddy, Will, Emma and their daughter Hannah.

"Ahhh!" Rachel squealed jumping up to give Will a hug. She hadn't seen him in a few years; their schedules just never worked out when she came to town and vice versa. Quinn and Rachel both gave Will and Emma a hug before looking at the poised teenager standing beside them.

"This cannot be little Hannah," Quinn said. Hannah smiled and nodded.

"You're about to age me… how old are you now?" Rachel asked.

"I'll be 17 next weekend." Rachel groaned.

"Yep, I'm officially old," Rachel replied. I don't think you've had a chance to meet our eldest. El? She's 14." Ella's head shot up at the sound of her voice and she made her way over from the lawn chair she was sitting in.

"Ella, this is Hannah. Hannah, Ella."

"Hey," Hannah greeted. Her eyes shifted away from Ella almost immediately after the introduction.

"Hi," Ella replied.

"Well you two go hang out and talk about whatever it is you teenagers talk about. Boys… clothes…" Will said. Hannah gave her father a slight nod before adjusting the bag on her shoulder.

"Um yeah actually can I go freshen up in the bathroom? I'm kinda gross from rehearsal." She didn't really wait for a response before bolting away and leaving Ella with the adults. Quinn watched Ella's face turn from excitement about having a friend to disappointment as she got away as fast as she could.

"She's in Glee club?" Rachel asked.

"Of course, not to brag or anything but she's kind of my star… reminds me a lot of you," Will replied. Rachel smiled and continued talking to Will and Emma about Evita and how it was going.

"Come sit with me," Quinn said quietly to Ella, grabbing her hand. "Let's have a snack." Ella shook her head and Quinn could sense the girl closing up and getting self-conscious.

"Yes," Quinn said gently. Ella conceded and followed her mom over to the table.

. . . .

Lily used all the strength she had to slap Trevor with the pillow as hard as she could but he had Charlie on his side. It had somehow turned into a battle of boys against girls and while Abby's strength was a good match, Charlie's was just as good. He did karate and was basically a miniature ninja in Lily's eyes.

Charlie hopped on the bed and whacked Lily on top of the head, causing her to scream. Abby took this as her sign to jump onto Charlie's back and tackle him to the ground.

"LILY GO! GET HIM!" Lily reciprocated Charlie's attack on her before Charlie held up his hand.

"I surrender," he spat out. "Fine, you win."

"NO! CHARLIE!" Trevor yelled in protest. When Charlie faked being dead on the ground Trevor threw his pillow back onto his bed and slumped against it. "Fine…" he sulked quietly. The door opened a few moments later and the 4 kids heads bolted to it so fast you would think they thought they saw a ghost.

"What are you doing…?" Ella asked, holding Maddy in her arms.

"Nothing," Trevor replied. Ella rolled her eyes.

"Okay well Maddy has to go to bed so I need you to stop yelling so I don't have to get up and get her." The baby leaned her head onto Ella's shoulder in tiredness.

"What's Hannah doing?" Lily asked. Ella shrugged.

"She went out with her boyfriend like an hour ago," Ella replied. The adults had gone out to a nice dinner and asked Hannah and Ella to babysit. Hannah clearly had other ideas.

"I thought you were going to hang out," Lily replied. Ella gave her sister a sad look for a second.

"I did too." She closed the door and was glad when they didn't erupt in screaming. She put Maddy in her crib and made her way back to the living room where she was enjoying her movie and Facebooking her friends. So what if Hannah didn't want to hang out with her? Her loss. She said something about having to perform tomorrow and she needed her boyfriends help to prepare. Ella knew the seriousness to focus so she wasn't going to hold it against her. However Hannah had barely acknowledged Ella's existence all evening and made little to no effort to befriend her. She saw headlights approach the driveway and stared out the window a little longer until she saw Hannah almost stumble out of the car and the car drive away. A few moments later the front door opened and she came back in.

"They aren't back yet, right?" Hannah asked as she entered the living room. No you idiot, that's why there are no cars in the driveway, Ella thought to herself.

"Nope," she politely responded. Hannah smiled.

"Good. And if they ask, I was here the whole time. Okay?" she asked. Ella hesitated for a moment before nodding "Oh is this Napoleon Dynamite? LOVE. THIS. MOVIE." Hannah hopped down on the couch adjacent to the big chair Ella was sitting in and began to watch the movie with her. Every time Ella would laugh at a funny line or scene, Hannah would laugh harder. Ella couldn't tell if the girl was genuinely enjoying the movie or just trying annoying her.

"I'm so thirsty," Hannah said once the movie was over and Ella switched over to TV. Hannah walked into the kitchen to pour herself a glass of water and downed it in a second. Ella was getting very confused and just went back to her laptop. Hannah returned with another glass of water and continued to watch TV with Ella, laughing almost obnoxiously at anything that was a smidge funny.

Ella was getting ready to go to bed herself; Hannah was just becoming annoying. She was so excited to hang out with her before but now she was being a pest. The front door opened and a multitude of voices filled the foyer.

"Hi sweetheart," Rachel said walking in and ruffling Ella's hair. She placed a kiss on the top of her head. "Did you and Hannah have a good time tonight?" Ella shot Hannah a look before older girl looked up at Rachel with a sweet smile.

"We had a great time," she grinned, laughing a little.

"How were the kids?" Rachel asked taking off her coat.

"Fine, I think they are watching a movie in the den or something. They've been pretty quiet."

"Hi mommy!" Abby said. Rachel reached down to pick her up and was happy to see she was already in her pajamas. Quinn walked up and kissed her on the cheek. "How was your date Hannah?" Hannah's eyes shot up at the little girls words.

"What are you talking about?" she asked.

"Ella said you went out with your boyfriend," Abby replied. Ella swallowed a lump in her throat as Hannah's eye drifted towards her.

"Hannah?" Emma asked walking towards the girl on the couch.

"Um… can we go home? I'm so tired and tomorrow is such a big day," Hannah stood to grab her stuff but was stopped.

"Not so fast," Will approached the two. He looked into Hannah's eyes. They were bloodshot. "Did you meet Brett tonight?"

"No, no of course not," Hannah said quickly.

"Don't lie," Emma replied just as fast. Hannah's shoulders slumped and she bit her lip.

"Yeah," she said barely above a whisper. Will took a step towards her and lifted her chin so he was looking into her eyes

"Are you high?" Will asked, almost in a whisper. "Oh my god you are, aren't you? Hannah Marie what were you _thinking?_ Get your stuff, we're going, now. Good night girls, I'll see you tomorrow."

"Good night," Quinn and Rachel said quietly as the Schuster's left the house. Santana and Brittany excused themselves to go get ready for bed and check on Maddy. Rachel took Abby to tuck her in and the rest of the adults had already dispersed to tuck their own kids in.

"She hates me even more now," Ella groaned as the living room was empty, minus her mother.

"Hey now," Quinn said sitting on the arm of the chair. "You did absolutely nothing wrong, okay? She was being stupid and made a dumb mistake which you are never to make, is that clear?" Ella nodded seriously before Quinn went on. "You want me to come snuggle with you before you go to sleep?" Ella forced a little smile and nodded. Sometimes you just need your mom to make you feel better.

Quinn held Ella in the semi-uncomfortable pull-out bed and they talked for a half hour about school, friends, boys; the usual. Rachel found them after she had taken a shower and joined them on the bed in conversation. It was a rarity for the three of them—time alone with their eldest without interruptions from the two younger ones. And they really enjoyed the time with her.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: The end of the season is getting me emotional. I just had to bring everyone in! I hope you liked this. I'll have probably two more chapters of them in Lima just to mix it up a little bit and then we'll head back to New York. Thank you for the reviews, as always. I love them and they are really helpful! **


	30. Lima Part 2

**Chapter 30**

"Ella-bella," Rachel nudged the sleeping teen a few times and got no response. "Ella."

"No," she said, her voice slightly muffled by the pillow she was currently wrapping her arms around.

"Yes!" Rachel replied optimistically. "Greet the day with a smile!"

"MOM," Ella groaned. "5 more minutes, please."

"Sure but I hope you don't mind me cleaning up and warming up my vocal chords," Rachel said. She grabbed the curtains and thrust them open, the mid-morning sun making its way into the room and onto Ella's eyes.

"Oka-a-a-y," she wined. "I'm up," she sat up rubbing her face and gently slapping it to try and wake herself up. She looked around for a second to remember where she was before kicking off the covers. A casual dress and a cardigan were thrown on top of her legs.

"We're leaving in about an hour, there is a whole assortment of breakfast items in the kitchen that you can have."

"I'm not—"

"Yes you are," Rachel said gently raising an eyebrow. "You are, and we have a long day ahead so please eat some fruit and protein." Ella sighed and nodded, standing up to change her clothes. Rachel let her have privacy to change and walked back into the kitchen where the rest of her family was sitting.

"Maddy do you want a cheerio?" Lily asked the smiling baby. Maddy looked at Lily's hand that held a few pieces of cereal and swung her tiny hand on top of it, knocking them to the ground below her high chair. Brittany laughed from behind her glass of orange juice. "Guess not," Lily said quietly before going back to her waffles.

Rachel walked back to her seat next to Lily and Ella entered the kitchen a few minutes later.

"Good morning sunshine," Santana said. Ella smiled at her aunt before grabbing herself a plate from the counter and serving herself some food. She sat down at the empty seat next to Santana and began to slowly but surely eat.

"Are you guys excited for your first show choir competition?" Quinn asked. Ella half-shrugged along with Abby. Lily on the other hand nearly jumped out of her seat.

"SO excited. And mommy gets to pick the winner! That's so-o cool!" Rachel grinned at her daughter.

"I don't get to pick the winner, I just help pick the winner." Rachel wasn't planning on judging Regionals but one of the judges came down with a nasty flu the night before and had to cancel. Will called Rachel at the crack of the dawn this morning and emailed a PDF of the show choir rulebook for her to cram before the competition.

"Well still. Its gonna be really cool," Lily replied. The family finished their light breakfast conversation before loading up the multiple cars and heading over to McKinley.

. . . .

"It's so weird being here," Quinn said quietly as they pulled into the familiar parking lot. "There," she pointed in the distance. "That was my parking spot senior year."

The girls watched buses of show choirs enter and walk through the doors to the school.

"Those dresses are pretty," Abby said quietly as they followed the crowd in.

"See I knew you'd like show choir," Rachel said smiling.

"I did not say that," Abby replied. Ella and Quinn exchanged a grin. "I just like purple!"

When the family entered the buzzing auditorium they found Blaine standing trying to wave them down. Rachel bid farewell to her friends and family before going to greet the other judges she would be working with today.

"Abby! Sit here!" Trevor called as the Berry-Fabray's made their way to the group. Abby moved quickly, sliding her tiny self through the aisles of the adults and plopped down next to Trevor who was seated next to Charlie.

"Uncle Kurt, can I sit next to you? The young children will not allow me to fully absorb this musical experience?" Ella gawked at Lily's choice of words before shaking her head and sitting next to Quinn and Brittany.

"What do you feed her Quinn?" Mercedes chimed in from the row behind. "She's like way too mature to be 9 years old." Quinn glanced back with a smile and looked to Lily with a wink.

"Welcome to the Northwest Regional Show Choir Championships!" The crowd burst into applause as the announcer's voice blared over the loud speaker. He introduced the seven choirs that would be performing and the judges.

"Seven choirs? They struggled to find three when we were in high school," Quinn whispered to Kurt and the others.

"Apparently they have just exploded, they had 15 choirs at Sectionals. When we won Nationals it just got huge," Kurt explained. The first choir, which was a visiting choir, began to set up and take the stage. The adults and Lily were on the edge of their seats as the music began. Ella was not as focused but was enjoying it. The little ones on the other hand: they watched for about five minuets and then got bored.

"Is this what we're watching all day?" Trevor whispered to Abby. She shrugged.

"I think so," she replied.

"Its boring," Charlie whispered. "Let's go explore!"

"We're not allowed to," Abby said.

"Well it would be more fun than this," Charlie said sitting back in his chair. The three assumed the choir was done when the whole room stood up on applause, including their parents.

"Come on," Trevor nudged to Abby. "Let's go."

"Trev no, remember the zoo? We can't just run away."

"Abby we aren't running away," Trevor said. "We're just going on an adventure! We'll be back later." Abby looked to the side and saw her mom glancing back at the judges table at her other mom. Rachel gave a wink and a little wave which Quinn returned subtly.

"Please welcome to the stage, from Carmel High, Vocal Adrenaline!" Quinn went back into her chair and put her game face on, along with the rest of the adults. Charlie and Trevor continued to give Abby pleaded looks.

"Momma?" Abby whispered down the row. Quinn let her eyes wander for a moment from the stage where their rival choir walked on to their places and caught her Abby's eyes. "I need to go potty."

A few adults around Quinn chuckled and Quinn sighed. She was _not_ missing Vocal Adrenaline.

"Can you hold it for 5 minutes please?" Abby shook her head frantically. She really did have to go.

"I know where it is. I can just go," Abby replied. The music began and Quinn's head went back and forth between the stage and her daughter.

"I have to go too, we can go together," Trevor said standing up. Blaine and Kurt glanced as Charlie rose to join them.

"Ok, go together and come right back," Blaine said, having to raise his voice as the powerful sound of Vocal Adrenaline filled the room. The three kids scurried off and their parents turned to focus onto the performance in front of them.

. . . .

"This is insane," Kurt whispered.

"Are they always this good?" Lily asked, just as shocked. She looked to Kurt as he nodded quickly. They were currently performing a medley of Phantom of the Opera with stilts and silks and what Kurt assumed was a professional ballet company.

After their performance the adults quickly broke into discussion as the judges took a 10-minute break. Rachel came over to the group to say hello.

"Hi honey," Quinn smiled as Rachel approached them. The brunette leaned own to give her wife a sweet, quick kiss. Rachel greeted everyone else and scanned the seats.

"Where's Abs?" Kurt turned around at those words and looked towards the door.

"Bathroom," Quinn replied.

"Do you want to go check on them? They should be back by now…" Blaine joined his husband at looking towards the door. Mike stood up with them.

"I knew we shouldn't have let them go by themselves," he quietly remarked. Kurt shot him a look before setting his program down on his seat to go look for them.

"Well I'm going to use the restroom so let's just go together," Rachel said. Tina joined them, as her son was with the other two, and they fought their way through the crowd to get to the bathrooms. Kurt went into the boys room, Rachel to the girls, and Tina stood outside scanning the large group of people that were getting refreshments.

"Abby?" Rachel called looking under the stall doors. She took a deep breath and used the bathroom herself before checking one more time. Abby sure was not in this bathroom…

Rachel hurried outside and met Tina and Kurt who unfortunately did not have 3 young children by their side.

"This school isn't that big. They couldn't have gone far," Tina said as they made their way down the hall. Rachel couldn't help herself from stopping to look at the trophy case that held their various glee trophies, and the towering award they received from Nationals.

"I can't believe that happened. It seems like such a dream," Rachel said quietly as they passed the display case. Tina stopped in her almost-sprint and gazed along with Rachel.

"That was the greatest day of my life. Besides marrying Mike. And Charlie being born. But that cultivation was all my dreams. It was like the moment I truly felt special."

"Being a part of something special makes you special," Rachel whispered. She shared a look with Tina and smiled.

"I hate to break up this moment but have you forgotten that our children are missing?" Kurt chimed in from behind. Tina and Rachel snapped out of their sentimental moment and the three ran down the hall calling out the names of their kids.

"Wait, stop," Rachel suddenly said pausing in her tracks. "Do you hear that?" The three leaned their ears down the hall and faintly heard the sounds of "Chopsticks" playing on the piano.

"That has to be Charlie. It' the only song he knows how to play and he plays it non-stop." The three ran down to the choir room and found the little ones sitting on the piano bench together, playing the piano.

"Oh my god, thank GOD," Kurt sighed as he entered the room where they spent the majority of their time at McKinley.

"Daddy look Charlie can play the piano!"

"Trevor," Kurt said kneeling down. "What have we told you about running away and not doing what you said you were going to do?" Trevor looked down and glanced to Abby who was avoiding Rachel's stare.

"I don't really have time to lecture you, I need to get back to judging, come on." Rachel grabbed Abby's tiny wrist and practically dragging her out of the room. Rachel hurried as fast as possible with her down the hallway. The two could faintly hear Tina, Charlie, Trevor and Kurt making their way back behind them.

"Guess who was _not_ in the restroom," Rachel said to Quinn once they were back in the auditorium. Quinn raised an eyebrow at Abby as Rachel led the girl through the aisle.

"Ella switch seats with Abby please," Quinn said and before Abby could blink she was plopped down next to Quinn. "You're sitting with momma now." Quinn lightly patted Abby's leg as the girl tried to protest.

"It wasn't my fault! Trevor said he knew where he was going."

"Okay Abs," Quinn said somewhat rolling her eyes. "We'll discuss this later. The next choir up is me and mommy's old choir."

"Please welcome to the stage, from McKinley High, The New Directions!" The crowd burst into the loudest applause yet as they were on their home turf. And even thought she wasn't her biggest fan, Ella could hardly take her eyes off Hannah. That girl could _perform_. Her voice was strikingly similar to Rachel's and her dancing was as graceful as Quinn's. The New Directions were absolutely killing it. In keeping with the theme of musicals, they were performing an homage to Grease. Hannah was playing what Ella assumed was Sandy. She had only seen the musical once though so her knowledge was limited. After their 8 minute medley Ella was blown-away, along with the entire group she was sitting with. She looked around and saw all the adults in tears. They were on their feet before the last song was even over.

The competition continued but none of the other choirs were able to show up New Directions. They had of course, cinched the first place title and were on the way to Nationals.

"Where are Nationals this year?" Kurt asked as the group made their way to the cars.

"The big apple!" Blaine replied.

"Mommy can we go please?" Lily jumped up onto Rachel's arm, begging.

"Of course we can sweetheart," Rachel smiled. "I'm so excited you have such an interest in show choir." Lily grinned and followed Ella into the car.

"Rach," Kurt called before they got in the car. Quinn paused with Abby's hand in her grip and looked to them. Kurt gently pushed Trevor towards Rachel and Quinn. "Trevor has something he'd like to say."

"It was my idea to go exploring. Abby didn't do anything. I'm sorry we didn't come back when we were 'sposed to." Kurt glanced down and saw Abby give a shy smile at his words. Rachel and Quinn smiled at Trevor.

"Thank you for telling us Trev," Quinn said ruffling his hair and kissing him on the top of the head. "Alright," Quinn began looking down at Abby. "You're off the hook peanut." Abby let out a sigh and nearly tackled Trevor into a hug. The parents all smiled at the two little kids before bidding their goodbyes. The Berry-Fabray's were getting their own dinner at Rachel and Quinn's favorite place in Lima and Kurt and Blaine were getting dinner with Carole and Burt.

"Mommy what is this place?" Abby asked as they stepped into the restaurant. Tina, Mike, and Charlie were just leaving their table from across the restaurant and waved to them on their way out.

"Breadstix," Lily announced after reading the menu. Abby furrowed her eyebrows once they were seated and stared at the front of the menu.

"What's wrong?" Quinn asked noticing the her expression.

"They didn't spell it right," she replied simply. The family burst into chuckles and Rachel leaned over and kissed the top of her head. They ordered their food a few minutes later and enjoyed each other's company over some pasta, salad, and of course, breadsticks.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: If you feel like this fic has begun to die don't worry, I do as well. I lost my groove with it for a few chapters and I'm sorry. I think I've gotten it back but I felt I should give you a little something before I can bring some other things up. I hope you'll stick with me. It's nearing the end but I've got a few more things I want to get out :) Your reviews are always welcome and appreciated!**


	31. Ups and Downs

**Chapter 31** – _About two months later_

Rachel's eyes blinked open and glanced to the clock. It was probably seconds before its blaring alarm would go off. While she was an early riser, it was rare she woke up before the alarm. But today was different. Today was her return to the stage. Today was her return to an audience, the applause, to all of the feelings and emotions she had missed over the past 8 or so years since she had been in a Broadway show. Everything had been working out great. While the girls' schedules seemed to get busier each day with end of the year recitals, competitions, and ceremonies, Rachel still managed to attend almost every single one, on time. She and Quinn were doing fine balancing the workload at home—Quinn would make dinner on the weeknights and Rachel would cook all throughout the weekends when she was home, making leftovers they could have during the week if Quinn was too tired. It was about to get easier because once you open it just meant one pick-up rehearsal a week instead of 5 hours each night. A beeping interrupted her thoughts and she quickly turned the alarm off, in hopes it wouldn't wake Quinn up.

"Rach." Quinn's tired voice told Rachel she was already awake. "Shouldn't we get the girls going?" They had a late night trying to soothe a nightmare out of Abby and Rachel could hear the exhaustion pour out of her mouth.

"We can let them sleep a few more minutes," Rachel said turning onto her side. Quinn shifted and opened her eyes. She copied Rachel's action and leaned against her side so the two were facing each other. Rachel leaned in and placed her lips on Quinn's and let them linger there for a moment longer than usual.

"Good morning to you too," Quinn said quietly. Rachel smiled and as the two continued to give each other sweet kisses.

"You seem exhausted," Rachel began after a few minutes, noticing that while Quinn was returning the affection it was nowhere near the enthusiasm as it usually was.

"I'm just… a little nervous for you tonight." Rachel pulled away and gave her a weird look.

"How do you think _I _feel?" Quinn raised an eyebrow but Rachel softened her look and leaned into Quinn's chest.

"I'm sure you are ten times worse than me. But me being your wife and all, I'm allowed to get nerves too. Just like I do for Ella before a cheer show or Lily before a performance or Abby every _single_ time she goes onto those bars. She's going to fall one day and its not going to be good." Rachel let out a small laugh and Quinn tightened her grip around Rachel. She kissed the top of the brunette's head and let out a deep breath. "I'm so happy for you Rach. You've never ceased to amaze me with your determination and dedication and I'll be damned if you don't absolutely kill it tonight. I just want to see you happy and thrilled and I want tonight to be perfect for you. So yeah. I'm a little nervous." Rachel wiped the single tear that fell from her eyes at her wife's words. She pulled out of her arms and leaned up to place a kiss on her lips.

"I love you," Rachel said in between a kiss. "So, so, so much. And thank you, for always believing in me." The two heard cabinets opening and slamming in the kitchen.

"They must have gotten up on their own," Quinn said hearing the noise. Ella's voice soon filled the kitchen along with Lily and Abby's.

"Good. Because I want to help calm you down before you see me tonight." Rachel pushed the covers away and immediately went for Quinn's lips and the waistband of her pajama pants. A soft moan escaped the blonde's lips while they went out it. Rachel teased her way down into Quinn's pants and the two got lost in each other; something that hadn't done in _quite_ some time. Quinn's hands immediately went to Rachel's breasts and the kissing increased in intensity.

"Mom I… OH MY GOD." Rachel nearly jumped a foot in the air as Ella entered the bedroom. She scrambled her hand out of Quinn's pants and threw her body down onto the bed, covering her face. Ella turned her head away from the sight she had just seen on the bed in horror.

"Eloise what is the rule when the door is closed?" Quinn said, through clenched teeth, covering her eyes in embarrassment for what her daughter just witnessed.

"To knock… but mom the door was open a little! Not my fault!" Abby then appeared at the door.

"Mommy I need braids. Lily doesn't know how to do hair. What's wrong?" Abby asked, noticing the tension in the room. Rachel stood up and grabbed her robe, wrapping it around the clothes she was more than thankful she had slept in.

"Nothing sweetheart," Rachel said walking out of the room. "Let's get that hair done." Rachel ushered Abby out of the bedroom and left Ella standing in the doorway.

"El," Quinn began but Ella cut her off.

"It's fine… Its okay. I should have knocked. Umm…."

"No, I'm really sorry. That isn't something I really would want to walk in on." Quinn had made her way over to the doorframe and Ella just smiled politely and walked out of the room.

"What were you going to ask me?" Quinn called as the girl made her way back to her bedroom to finish getting ready. Ella turned around and thought for a moment.

"You know, I can't even remember now. Not important clearly."

Quinn let out a deep breath. She was less than relaxed _now_. Quinn slowly made her way into the kitchen but had to quicken her steps once she heard a small yell of "Ow! Ow ow-w-w-w."

Quinn entered the kitchen and found Lily waving her hand in the air and blowing on it.

"What happened?" Quinn asked walking over to the girl.

"I was… trying to make…tea for mommy," she said, tears beginning to well up in her eyes. "But I burned my hand." Quinn gently took the girl's wrist to exam the hand and sure enough, it had a few small white blisters on it. "Momma it hurts."

"Aww honey I know it does," Quinn blew on it before picking Lily up and setting her on the counter next to the sink. She wiped the girls tears while she turned on the water and held the little hand under the sink. Lily let out a whimper at the immediate shock of the cold but found it helped after a few moments.

"Shh you're fine," Quinn cooed quietly as Lily let out a small little cry. "And if you ever microwave something without me or mommy in the room you need to use an oven mitt to take it out, okay?" Lily nodded as Rachel entered the kitchen with Abby.

"What happened here?" Rachel asked surveying the scene with spilled steaming water and a tearful child.

"I was trying to make you tea for your show tonight but it was too hot and it spilled on my hand and the counter," Lily replied. Rachel went over and kissed Lily on the forehead.

"Well thank you for the thought Lil. Next time though let an adult handle boiling water, ok?"

The family ate breakfast as normal even though Quinn and Rachel could tell Ella was still slightly scarred from this morning's events. She was a little quieter than normal and the two adults felt _really _bad. After Quinn returned from dropping them off at school she found Rachel doing some yoga in their living room and some calming tribal music playing through her iPod speakers.

"Ahhhhhh," Rachel breathed out. Hearing Quinn set her keys down she peeked an eye open and smiled at her wife before turning off the music and walking over to greet her.

"I hope I didn't disturb you," Quinn said as she wrapped her arms around Rachel's waist. Rachel shook her head before leaning in for a kiss.

"Not at all. I was just finishing up. And you know… now that our children aren't here to walk in on us, we could return to our previous attempt from earlier today," Rachel started.

"Ella refused to talk about it in the car after I dropped Lily and Abby off…. But I think she'll be fine. She's growing up. It's a natural part of life." Rachel snickered and the two walked off to the bedroom to finish what they started, without interruption.

. . . .

"I thought momma was picking us up."

"Hello to you too Lily," Shelby said glancing back at the girl.

"Sorry," she giggled. "Hi nana. Lovely to see you."

"Same to you sweetie, hi Abby." The girl closed the car door with a huff and collapsed onto the seat. She looked to her grandmother in confusion.

"Where's momma?"

"She had to go into work for a few hours… she had an emergency…. Are you okay?" Shelby asked noticing some sort of discomfort in her youngest granddaughter. Abby sighed and nodded, buckling her seatbelt before Shelby turned around to drive up to the upper school.

"How was your day Abby?"

"Boring," she responded. "Trevor is still sick. He's been sick for like 2 weeks now!"

"I'm sorry honey," Shelby replied. "Do you know what's wrong with him?"

"No," she said staring out the window. "I miss him."

"I'm sure you do," Shelby said quietly as they pulled up to Ella. "But he'll be back soon." Abby sighed and Lily placed a hand on her shoulder in an attempt to comfort her. After picking up Ella they drove home to find Quinn sitting at the table nursing herself a cup of coffee.

"Hi momma," Lily said skipping to the kitchen. Shelby watched as Quinn forced a smile and kissed Lily on the forehead. She did the same with Ella and Abby and the two eldest grabbed a snack and went to watch some TV.

"Momma can I call Trev?" Abby asked as she ate some pretzels across from the table. Quinn stared down at her cup of coffee in hopes it would answer for her. She cleared her throat before shaking her head.

"No honey, he's probably sleeping and he really needs his rest."

"How do you know?"

"I saw Uncle Blaine today and he told me that," Quinn replied. Abby sighed.

"When is he going to get better?" Quinn swallowed a lump in her throat.

"I don't know sweetheart. Can you go up into the loft and play for a little bit? Momma needs some grown-up time with nana." Abby pushed away from the table and went up to the loft. Quinn's eyes followed her the entire time before Shelby sat down with her own cup of coffee.

"What was that about?" Shelby asked, keeping her voice low. Quinn let out a deep breath.

"You know how I had that emergency today at work? It was Trevor," Quinn began. "I had to run so many tests on him that they ended up… sending him to the Children's hospital." Quinn bit her lip to hold in her tears but it did nothing. "Blaine just texted me and…and they are still there. They….they have called in an oncologist. I…I don't know what's happening right now but I swear to God, if that child gets cancer…"

"Shh," Shelby wrapped her arms around her daughter-in law tightly trying to soothe her. "Okay, just take one step at a time. Don't assume anything until you know exactly what's going on, okay?" Quinn nodded and wiped her tears with the back of her hand.

"And Abby, she loves him so much. They have been best friends since they were in diapers. She can't know about this."

"She won't," Shelby said. "Nobody else needs to know unless the situation changes."

Quinn's phone buzzed on the table. She braced herself for it to be a text from Blaine but was almost delighted when she saw her wife's beautiful face take the screen. She slid the phone to unlock it and let her body fall onto the table while holding the phone to her ear.

"Hi honey," she said quietly. She was more than happy to hear her wife's voice.

"QUINN! Oh my god, are you in the kitchen? I can't find my mug." Quinn nearly had her third panic attack of the day. Rachel had a thing for gold stars. Everyone knew that. And before her opening of Funny Girl, her dads had given her a white mug with gold stars all along the outside. Every single night during her run of Funny Girl and every single night of Wicked she had a cup of tea with lemon and honey before the show. It was a ritual that Quinn knew her starlet wasn't going to be breaking and the girl would probably have a breakdown and freak out if she didn't find it before tonight. Neither of them needed that right now. "Quinn, are you there?"

"When did you have it last?" she asked rummaging through the cabinets scanning the rows of shelves.

"I had it yesterday but I brought it home last night to wash it. Can you just hurry and find it please?"

"Well that was stupid," Quinn said quietly not realizing Rachel could hear her.

"Thanks Quinn, thanks a lot."

"Rach, calm down, I'm looking."

"You know how important this is for me. Just find it, please," Rachel pushed.

"I'm not the one who lost it…" Quinn muttered. She pulled the dishwasher open and found the mug sitting on the top row along with other clean dishes. "I got it."

"Oh thank god, can you bring it by when you get here?"

"Of course."

"Thanks honey. How are you?" Rachel asked. Quinn couldn't do this small-talk right now. There was too much building up inside of her an she knew she would probably end up taking it out on her wife.

"I've been better. I don't want to distract you from your task at hand. We can talk about it later."

"You sure babe?"

"Mhmm, I gotta get the girls washed up and fed. I'll text you when we get there, alright?"

"Sounds good. Love you."

The conversation ended with Quinn leaning against the sink and letting out a loud groan.

"Dare I even ask?" Shelby called from the table. Quinn shook her head and stormed over to the refrigerator, pulling out some combination of food to make for dinner. A hand appeared on her should a few moments later.

"Don't even go there. I'll handle this. Go take a bath and relax," Shelby instructed. Quinn set the vegetables down and took a deep breath before nodding and going off to her room.

. . . .

The family arrived at the theater about an hour before the show started and was hardly surprised to see a small crowd already forming.

"Quinn!" A voice called directing the family to a side door. The family recognized the manager, Shannon, and walked over to her. "Rachel said you all are welcome to come back stage and see her. Her dressing room is the 3rd on the left side," Shannon said opening the door and guiding them in.

"Thanks Shannon," Quinn said as her girls darted down the hallway and swung the door open to Rachel's room.

"Hi girls!" Rachel exclaimed as she finished applying some blush on her cheeks. She hugged and kissed all of them before greeting Quinn who was holding out the mug in her hand. Rachel took the mug with a smile and leaned in for a kiss. After pulling away she cupped the back of Quinn's head and looked into her eyes.

"I'm sorry I snapped at you," she said quietly. Quinn let out a sigh.

"I know you're stressed."

"How are you though, seriously?" Rachel asked. Quinn glanced to the girls who were making their way around Rachel's dressing room playing with various costumes and looking at the photos Rachel had brought in to decorate it with.

"I can't talk about it," she said glancing towards Abby. "Not with her in here." Rachel was going to ask her to elaborate but saved it and just ended the conversation here. Rachel set the mug down on the table and grabbed Quinn's hands.

"Honey, you're shaking," Rachel whispered. Quinn looked down and could feel her hands getting clammy. Rachel let go and went over to her purse, digging through it for a few moments before pulling out a small bottle of pills. She took one out and handed it to Quinn.

"No, no I'm fine," Quinn said. Rachel arched an eyebrow and grabbed a bottle of water from the counter. Quinn sighed and obliged, taking the anti-anxiety pill she had given Rachel for her performances.

"Thank you," Rachel said kissing her forehead. She spun around to the girls who were collected on the couch reading the program. "Alright girls. Mommy has to do her hair now and I think you guys should go meet Nana in your seats, okay?" They nodded and gave Rachel one last hug and kiss good-bye and left the room, leaving Quinn and Rachel alone.

"Make me proud tonight babe," Quinn said grabbing Rachel's hand. Rachel gently stroked Quinn's palm and leaned in for a kiss.

"Don't I always?" she teased flashing a smile. Quinn laughed and felt her phone vibrating. She reached into her purse and pulled it out.

"Oh shit, its Blaine," Quinn said picking up the phone. Rachel gave her a confused look seeing as the words "Shit" and "Blaine" didn't normally go together. "Hi B, what's up? What? Oh my god, thank the lord. Okay. Yes absolutely I can come in tomorrow morning. Thank you. I will. Thank god. Okay. Yes definitely. Bye." Quinn nearly passed out in the big chair near her with relief but allowed herself to fall into it with a sigh.

"Care to explain?" Rachel asked sitting on the side of the chair.

"Trevor is anemic," she said, staring at her phone. She looked up at her wife with a look of rejoicing. "Anemic! He's going to be fine."

"Anemia is pretty horrible Quinn," Rachel replied quietly. Quinn shook her head.

"No, no they called an oncologist this afternoon for him. It was heading down a bad, bad path."

"What?" Rachel exclaimed. Quinn nodded. "Oh, oh my god. Wow. Okay well… thank goodness," Rachel said realizing the extent of the situation.

"Exactly. I think about 100 pounds has just been lifted off my shoulders," Quinn said leaning into the chair. After a few moments of Rachel stroking her hair and just soaking in the moment she perked back up. "Break a leg tonight honey. I love you so much," Quinn said standing back up and regaining her balance while giving her wife a sweet kiss on the lips.

"Love you more," Rachel said smiling as Quinn left her to prepare for the show. Quinn found her way back to her seat and saw her girls sitting with Shelby eating candy and flipping through the programs with the glossy photos.

"Everything okay?" Shelby asked as Quinn plopped down next to Lily in her seat. She leaned over and grabbed a red-vine from Lily's package of candy and nodded at Shelby with a small smile.

"A-n-e-m-i-a," Quinn spelled over the girls heads to Shelby. Shelby let out a sigh of relief and Quinn's smile got a little bigger. It was so much better than almost anything else.

"What does that spell momma?" Abby asked, her head perking up. Quinn held her arms out to Abby and motioned for her to come to her. Abby stood up from her seat in between Ella and Lily and crawled onto Quinn's laps.

"It spells anemia honey," Quinn said rubbing Abby's back.

"What's that?"

"It's when someone's body doesn't make enough of something they need to be healthy so they get a little sick."

"Oh."

"Trevor has anemia, Abby." Abby's eyes widened in fear.

"Is he going to be okay?" she asked quietly. Quinn nodded and kissed the top of her head.

"He's going to be just fine," Quinn said. "Momma's going to make him all better over the next few days and then he'll be back at school in no time."

"Pinky promise?" Abby asked seriously, holding out her pinky finger. Quinn grinned and kissed her cheek before grabbing her daughter's pinky with her own.

"Pinky promise."

. . . .

"I can't stop crying," Quinn said to Shelby, laughing as they waited on the outskirts of the forming crowd outside. Shelby had already used all her tear ducts before intermission but offered Quinn a sympathetic back rub.

"She was so, so wonderful," Shelby agreed. Quinn's eyes wandered to the stage door where Ella stood holding Lily and Abby's hands.

"El," Quinn called. The blonde turned around to her mom. "Let other people go first." Ella deflated and frowned at Quinn. The three girls wanted to be the first people to see their mom, of course, but Quinn could understand the fans excitement and how it was ten times greater than her daughters. "We get to go home with her. It's okay." Ella dragged Lily and Abby back to Quinn and Shelby and the crowd around the door grew bigger. One by one the door opened and the crowd would cheer, hoping it would be Rachel and being slightly upset when it was just one of the supporting characters. Finally Rachel emerged with a big grin on her face and offered all the handshakes, autographs, pictures, and few hugs she could give. It took about 25 minutes for the crowd to die down but Rachel made an effort to talk to every single person that wanted to meet her.

"There you are!" Rachel said opening her arms for the girls to run into. "I was worried you hated it and left at intermission." She placed a kiss on top of all the girls heads before hugging and kissing her mom and Quinn.

"Mommy you were _sooooo_ good!" Lily exclaimed. Rachel leaned down and picked her up, holding her close.

"Thank you honey," Rachel grinned. "But I'm starving. I say we go get some ice cream?" The girls nodded eagerly and the family made their way into the city to their usual spot for some well deserved comfort food. Quinn and Rachel held hands the whole way and leaned into each other's embrace.

"So everything worked out today, yeah?" Rachel asked as the approached the diner.

"More or less. It will in the end though," Quinn replied, tightening her grip on Rachel's hand.

"I promise I will do my absolute best to not have a complete diva fit for you during this run again. I should know better by now," Rachel said. Quinn smirked and kissed Rachel's cheek.

"But then you wouldn't be the woman I fell in love with. And I _really_ love her. Diva fits and everything." Rachel grinned and held the door to the ice cream parlor open for the girls and her mom to enter before giving Quinn a longing kiss in the doorway.

"Love you too."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Okay I think I got my groove back. Don't know where it went but never fear, its returned. And I don't really want to end this anytime soon. I came up with a few more story lines I'm aching to write...I just love it too much. I hope you do as well :) Please, please review! Also not gonna lie, when I found out Lea went to see Evita last night I freaked out a little bit. Weird coincidence huh? Thank you as always for your support on this little fic. It makes my day! 3 -Amanda**


	32. Girls Night

**Chapter 32 **

**A/N: Heads up, this will be the last chapter for at least a week and a half, if not more. I have finals and its one of those "If I don't get an A my entire school career path has to change" SO I have to focus. And then I'm moving back my mom's house for the summer so I have to pack. But once I get there I'll have way too much free time so writing will be no problem. Just letting you know, I'm not done but I'm gonna need some time! **

* * *

><p>Quinn turned her head away as Abby's tiny body flew through the air.<p>

"I can't watch," she whispered to Rachel as the crowd erupted into cheers.

"Quinn," Rachel said forcefully moving Quinn's hands away that were covering her eyes. "We are paying hundreds of dollar for our daughter to do this sport. Now you're going to _watch_ and cheer her on. She's fine. This entire gym is filled with mats. She'll get a bruise if anything." Quinn sighed and gripped the sides of the chair she was sitting in from the observation wing. Abby's score flashed up as an "8.8" and the girl grinned as she hopped off the vault track.

"Good job Abby!" Lily called down. Abby looked up and smiled and waved to the family who all waved back as the applause calmed down. Level 6, 7, and 8 meets were the most tedious, energy-draining events in the world but time seemed to be going a bit faster this morning, which the whole family appreciated.

"Why are you being so weird? She's so good," Ella said glancing at her mother.

"I just do not want to be the one who has to set her broken bones," Quinn replied.

"You never seem to have a problem with me being thrown in the air during cheer," Ella muttered and Rachel had to muffle her laugh.

"You're big and strong and can handle yourself. My baby girl is barely 55 pounds and—'' Quinn cut her sentence off with a gasp as Abby jumped onto the balance beam. The girl was wobbling a little bit but was accomplishing her skills with a lot more poise than the family had seen from anyone else. The bell dinged and Abby prepared to do her brand new dismount. She hadn't stopped raving about it for the past two weeks. They watched on the edge of their seat as the little girl stared at the beam with determination, taking a step, and doing a round-off double back tuck. Quinn quickly prayed that the girl would land on her feat but to her dismay the girl's back hit the mat and she rolled back into a somersault and landed on her back. She popped up and saluted the judges before sprinting off the mat to high five and hug her coach. Her coach gave her some instructions before sending her off to the bench where the rest of her team sat to take a break.

"That was good!" Ella said tunring around to her mothers that were sitting behind her.

"She fell," Quinn started. "Is she okay? Should I go down and see if she needs ice or something?"

"No," Rachel quickly said grabbing Quinn who was beginning to stand up. Lily turned around and spoke up.

"Sometimes if you aren't going to land on your feet its easier to fall into a somersault. Abby told me that." She turned back around and watched the competition more and Quinn sighed.

"Okay. Fine. Poor thing, I hope she isn't too sore tomorrow. She can have a bubble bath tonight and I will give her a massage. Why did we agree to let her do this again?" Quinn asked leaning into Rachel's shoulder. Rachel laughed and kissed the top of her wife's head before wrapping an arm around her shoulder.

"Gymnastics is proven to give children strength and confidence while promoting leadership and creativity," Rachel said repeating the gym's phrase she had heard many times at the monthly parent meetings she and Quinn attend.

"Right. Those are all good things," Quinn murmured from Rachel's shoulder as they watched the rest of the level 7 gymnastics complete the same beam routine they just watched Abby perform.

The meet was over, _finally_. Abby had gotten 2nd overall and had placed 1st in her floor exercise, 2nd in her vault, and 4th in her bars and balance beam. She smiled each time she went on the podium and Rachel snapped dozens of photos along with the other moms. The family finally made their way down to the floor where the coach was giving the team a few reminders and praise. After he was done the girls went to collect their belongings. Abby ran over to Rachel and engulfed her in a hug.

"Honey you were _fabulous_!" Rachel cheered as she picked Abby up off the ground.

"Thank you!" She replied. "I was really happy even though I wanted to win everything."

"Well you can't always win, and its your first meet back in a few months. You have plenty of time," Quinn said ruffling her hair. Abby latched onto her legs and Quinn kissed the top of her head before looking at her watch. "Rach its almost 3, we need to head back. Abby go get your stuff together quickly please." Seeing as a dull moment just wasn't allowed in this family it was only typical Rachel had a show tonight. However, being a few weekends into her run she wasn't in need in as much solitude before a performance. Abby scurried away after hugging Lily and Ella to grab her gym bag and belongings.

"Anyone want to come tonight?" Rachel asked Ella, Quinn, and Lily once Abby went away. They had seen the show a few times already and now it was more or less who wasn't doing anything and wanted to go.

"I have plans," Ella said. "Sorry."

"And what are these plans?" Quinn asked suddenly interested seeing as she had no prior knowledge of these plans.

"I'll come!" Lily said, always willing to go to a Broadway show. Rachel smiled before turning to here Ella's response.

"I'm going to Sasha's. I told you this already. Twice."

"Honey I'm getting old. You need to remind me of these things," Quinn replied as Abby returned with her backpack that was almost as big as her. "Got everything?" Quinn asked. Abby nodded. "Double check?" Abby sighed and pulled the backpack down, opening it and scanning through the contents.

"I'm missing a grip," she began. Her head shot up looking around the area for it.

"She better find it those things cost more than my boots," Rachel whispered to Quinn before helping the girl look.

"ABBY!" A voice called. Abby looked over to one of her teammates who was holding the grip in her hand. She chucked the grip in the air and the entire family watched as it spun a few times before whacking Abby in the face. The girl immediately let out a cry of pain and put her chalk-covered hand to her eye.

"Owwww-w-w-w-ww!" she fell to the floor and Rachel immediately sunk down to her level. Quinn stood aside with her hand over her mouth, which stood wide-open. She wasn't expecting her to get injured like _that_.

"Shh its okay honey, here let me see," Rachel said gently moving Abby's hand away from her face. A definite bruise was forming around her eye and it was swelling. The grips had a part of hard plastic in them that clearly was the part that hit her eye. "Quinn it's swelling," Rachel whispered. Quinn leaned down and examined the girl's face as she swallowed sobs.

"Sweetie I know it hurts but crying is going to make it hurt worse," Quinn said. "Okay okay, you're going to be fine. Let's go home and get some ice on it." A few people rushed over to the crouched family. Quinn glanced up and Abby's coach holding an ice pack. She thanked him before the teammate who threw the grip came over.

"I'm so so sorry Abby," she said sincerely. "I really didn't mean to hit you."

"It's okay," Abby said between a few sniffles. "I can still see so I'm not blind." Ella and Lily smiled at that line as they had been standing along side just watching the situation unfold. At least she was still cracking her corny little jokes. Quinn scooped Abby up as she held the ice pack to her face and the family made their way to the car.

"Look at this way," Ella started as Abby slumped against her shoulder in the backseat. "You'll have a black eye but everyone at school will think you're super tough and that you got in some big fight." Abby pulled away and Ella watched as the girls lip trembled.

"I'm gonna have a black eye! Forever?"

"Ella hush," Rachel said from the front seat of the car. Ella couldn't help but hide her smirk. "Abby you're going to have a little bruise but it will go away in a few days, I promise." The young girl sighed.

"No more tears," Quinn said from the front. "You did so great today in your meet and we are so proud of you."

"Thanks," she said quietly, forgetting the previous events of the day.

"How 'bout we order some pizza and watch a movie tonight?" Quinn suggested. Abby shrugged and closed her eyes with the ice pack against her face while the family continued their drive home.

Abby's mood got a little better when Quinn gave her some Children's aspirin and let her have a cookie while she ordered pizza and the rest of the family got ready for their evening out.

"Mommy let's coordinate," Lily said walking into Rachel's room wearing a black dress and a red cardigan. Rachel's eyes shifted from her wardrobe she was currently standing in front of to the girl in the doorway.

"Deal," she said smiling. She pulled out some black leggings and a black slouchy sweater and grabbed a red and white floral scarf. She glanced back at Lily who had climbed onto the bathroom counter and was playing with some of Quinn and Rachel's make-up. Rachel quickly got dressed before going over and pulling Lily off the counter before she fell.

"I wanna wear make-up," she whined quietly as Rachel quickly applied some mascara and brushed some bronzer on her face. She would finish when she got to the theater. "Ella gets to wear make-up."

"When you turn 13 sweetheart," Rachel said. "And besides, you are absolutely beautiful and don't need make-up." Lily let out a sigh.

"Fine," she conceded. Rachel finished brushing out her hair before the two walked out of the bedroom, color coordinated and all.

. . . .

"Do you need a ride to Sasha's?" Quinn asked sticking her head in Ella's room. "Also what exactly are you all doing tonight?"

"No she said she and her older sister would come get me. And I don't really know, I think some people are having a party," Ella began but quickly caught her words. "Not like, a drinking party. It's just some people getting together. Like I think we're eating fondue and watching a movie."

The doorbell chimed not allowing Quinn to ask any more questions as she hustled to the door wondering who it could be. She opened the door and was met with a surprise.

"Hi? Did we have plans that I forgot about?" She asked Santana and Brittany as they stood in front of her.

"Not really, we were just bored so we thought we'd stop by, my moms in town and wanted a night to babysit so she kicked us out," Santana said stepping into the apartment and making herself comfortable by taking off her shoes and coat. The three made small talk in the foyer before making their way into the family room where Abby was curled up on the couch with her DS. She looked up at the voices and smiled.

"Auntie San! Auntie Britt!" she ran into Santana's open arms in a hug. Santana quickly pulled away noticing the large bruise forming under the girls eye.

"Um who punched you in the face? Do I need to go beat someone up?" Abby giggled but realized that hurt her face a little too much.

"No," she said. "I got hit in the face with my grip." She playfully frowned as Brittany and Santana cooed over the poor little girl.

"Well I told Abby we were going to do our nails, would you like to join our spa night?" Quinn asked. "Lily's going to Evita with Rach and Ella's going to a friends."

"Yes! Please stay!" Abby exclaimed at the idea.

"I think that sounds fun, yeah B?" Santana turned to her wife with a grin.

"Definitely!" Brittany agreed.

"Yay!" Abby cheered as Rachel and Lily walked out of the bedroom.

"Well don't you two look all cute and matching," Santana grinned at the two brunette's.

"Thank you, all my idea," Lily declared. Rachel smirked at her beaming daughter. Always loved a compliment.

"What are you two doing here?" Rachel asked collecting her purse and few belongings.

"We were just in the neighborhood, now we're having a spa night!" Brittany answered from the couch as Abby sat curled up on her lap.

"Aw well have fun," Rachel said. She held her hand out to Lily. "Ready?" Lily nodded and Quinn gave them both a quick hug and kiss before sending them on their way.

"How's she doing during this show?" Santana asked once she left.

"Much better than the last two. By miles. I think she's finally got a handle under her nervous energy and she hasn't been a total bitch in at least a week," Quinn answered as two stood in the kitchen making some drinks.

"How's Trevor?" Santana asked. Quinn let out a deep sigh.

"I saw him this morning," she began. "He's doing fine but he's so small that the medicine is making him absolutely exhausted. He'll be okay, its just taking a lot out of him. Blaine said he has been having a hard week."

"Inherited too much of Kurt's gene's clearly," Santana muttered. Quinn nodded and took a sip of the smoothie's she had made while glancing in to the living room to see Brittany and Abby reading a book together. Santana followed Quinn's eyes and smiled at the scene. "How's Abby doing with it all?" Quinn shrugged.

"She just thinks he has a bad cold. My attempt to explain anemia to her was a bust. Blaine and I agreed that they shouldn't see each other until Trevor is a little better and stronger."

"Aw well that's good," Santana said.

"BYE MOM!" Ella called from the front door. Quinn walked intot he hallway and blew her a kiss.

"Be safe, be home by 11 please." Ella nodded and smiled before heading out of the apartment. She returned to the kitchen to see Santana had already brought some snacks and the drinks out to the living room. She put a few perishable things back in the fridge before going out to enjoy her evening with her daughter and best friends.

. . . .

Ella was pleasantly surprised to see the group of people that were gathering at Sasha's house. It was the theater crowd. And while the girls on her cheer squad made fun of those people to no end, Ella actually liked some of them. They weren't as fake and stereotypical as the cheer squad and almost all of the guys were gay so she never felt like she had to make an impression. Sasha had done the spring musical with the school so she had made friends with lots of them. She was currently sitting in Sasha's TV room on a big L-shaped couch eating chips with Sasha and a few others as they watched 500 Days of Summer. A few people were playing pool at a table behind them and the rest were watching Youtube videos on the large computer as a desk a few feet away.

"Ah Sorry Sasha, there was like an absurd amount of traffic." Ella's head shot up at the voice entering the room. It belonged to Chloe Parker, president of the two choirs in her school and the drama club. She was also senior class secretary and had a voice that was absolutely out of this world. She was always the lead in every play and musical. In a lot of ways Chloe reminded Ella of her mom. Ella was almost in awe as to what she would be doing at a party that consisted of mostly underclassmen.

"It's cool, do you know Ella? Ella, Chloe." Chloe held her hand out and Ella shook it. She sure knew Chloe. They had a PE class together once. They never spoke but Ella sort of idolized Chloe. She wanted to have her kind of popularity—that genuine popularity where everyone just likes you for your personality and not your looks or how much you can drink in one night.

"Nice to meet you," Chloe said giving Ella a smile. Ella smiled back before Chloe plopped on to the couch next to Sasha.

"Sasha get over here, you have to see this!" One of the boys called from the computer. Sasha pushed herself up and made her way over to the computer. The couch had thinned out and was only now consisting of Ella, Chloe, and a couple down at the far end invested heavily in a make-out session. Sasha stayed over at the computer for longer than Ella had predicted and once the movie was over Ella felt a little awkward just sitting on the couch in dim lighting and silence. Chloe had answered a text message on her phone before turning Ella and starting a conversation.

"So you're a junior, yeah?" Ella opened her mouth but was afraid to answer.

"I'm a freshman, actually," she said with a guilt-stricken expression. Chloe raised an eyebrow.

"Well you're gorgeous," Chloe said. "And you look way older than your age."

"Thanks," Ella replied. A compliment from Chloe Parker was the equivalent of a compliment from God. She continued talking to Chloe and learned she was going to NYU in the fall and planned to study theater. Chloe was well aware of who Ella's mom was and Ella used it to her advantage to help it make their conversation interesting, telling Chloe she could meet her mom whenever she wanted to. Chloe was thrilled at that.

An hour later Chloe and Ella were still talking and Ella felt like she had just made a new best friend. They were almost complete opposites, both personality and appearance, but didn't they say opposites attract? Chloe laughed at Ella's lame jokes whole-heartedly and made Ella feel really appreciated—something her cheer friends couldn't always manage to accomplish.

"My dad set the bonfire up on the roof if we wanna go up!" Sasha told the group. Everyone grabbed their coats and headed up to Sasha's roof where a small but cozy bonfire was crackling in the dark sky. Ella checked the time and saw she had an hour before she had to go home but she managed to take full advantage of her new found friendship in this last hour. People had begun to cuddle with their significant other and roast marshmallows around the fire. Chloe came over and sat next to Ella with a s'more in her hand.

"Want a bite? I hear I make a mean one," Chloe said holding in front of Ella's face. Ella took it and took a bite, marshmallow smearing all over her fingers and mouth.

"Ah-ha-ha," she laughed. "It's super good," she said putting it on the plate Chloe was holding. "Super messy though." She grabbed a napkin from nearby and wiped her fingers off of the sticky white sugary mess.

"Here you missed a spot," Chloe said taking her finger and wiping a small piece of marshmallow from Ella's cheek. Ella almost froze at the touch. It was so unsuspected… but sweet at the same time? Ella smiled.

"Thanks," she said before lying back onto the large outdoor loveseat she and Chloe were sharing, enjoying the warmth, and the company.

. . . .

"I want to be in Evita when I'm old."

"Older," Rachel corrected. "I am not old." Lily giggled as she watched her mom pull some curlers out of her hair. "I mean it," Rachel said jokingly.

"15 minutes Rachel," Shannon said sticking her head in Rachel's room.

"Thank you Shannon," Rachel replied. She turned to Lily. "You ready to go to your seat? Shannon will take you." Lily frowned.

"Two more minutes?" Rachel sighed and turned to Shannon. "Come back and get her at 10?" Shannon smiled and nodded, closing the door so they could have privacy.

"Can I do a musical please?" Lily asked. Rachel and Quinn were so glad they made Lily take a break. She had been able to thoroughly enjoy her dance classes and piano lessons but Rachel could tell her little drama queen was ready to get back into theater.

"Yes," Rachel said applying her lipstick. "I thought we agreed on Beauty and the Beast at the children's theater this summer."

"Yeah," Lily said quietly. "But I read that Annie is coming back!"

"That it is," Rachel started. "I'll have to talk to momma about it, okay?" Lily let out a little groan. "Hey," Rachel said. "I did not say no and you did what we asked by taking a break. I will look into, alright?" Lily gave a little smile and nodded.

. . . .

Ella eagerly accepted Chloe's invitation to a ride home. It turned out they only lived a few blocks a part from each other so it wasn't out of her way. It was a few minutes after 11 but the ride home wasn't too far. She had gotten so caught up in the conversation she and Chloe were having about Jersey Shore that she had completely disregarded the time.

They pulled up to Ella's apartment building and Ella reached to unbuckle her seatbelt. Chloe's voice stopped her.

"I had a _really_ good time getting to know you tonight, Ella." Ella looked up and felt her cheeks get red.

"I did too," Ella replied with a smile. She wished her brain hadn't gone to mush at Chloe's words and that she had something else to say. "My mom's going to be home soon and I'd invite you in to meet her but she'll probably be tired."

"Oh that's okay," Chloe said. "I can meet her whenever. And then it gives us another excuse to see each other." Ella nodded and the two kept each other's gaze for a moment. Ella glanced at the clock and saw it read 11:13.

"I really should go though, my mom's kind of tough on curfew." Chloe nodded as Ella went to unbuckle her seatbelt and grab her stuff.

"Thank you so much though for the ride, I really appreciate it," Ella said putting her hand on the door handle.

"Ella," Chloe began. Ella turned her head to meet Chloe's eyes once more and before she knew it, their lips had smashed together in the most intense kiss Ella had ever received. When they pulled away Ella was at a loss for words. She picked up her bag and stepped out of the car. She turned around to close the door, hoping Chloe would be the bigger person and say something after that. Ella was a little at a loss for words.

"Good night Ella," Chloe said smiling. Ella could barely return the smile.

"Good night." She closed the door and watched as her entire hand shook when Chloe drove away.

. . . .

"Mommy my head hurts," Abby said quietly as the movie credits started rolling. The two and Santana and Brittany had spent all night eating pizza and junk food and doing each others nails and giving each other massages. They had left just about a half hour ago. Abby insisted on watching Finding Nemo, of course, and Quinn could see her eye bruise getting darker by the minute. She wasn't surprised to hear the girl finally complaining about the pain.

"I'm sure it does peanut," Quinn said shutting off the movie. She turned and picked Abby up and the girl immediately let her head fall onto Quinn's shoulder. She gave her another dose of Aspirin and tucked her into her bed. She read the clock and saw it said 11:15 and realized Ella hadn't gotten home. After closing Abby's door she grabbed her phone to call Ella. After one ring she was sent to voicemail and her heart skipped a beat until she heard the front door open. She made her way to the foyer and was pleased to see Ella, Lily, and Rachel walking in.

"Look who I found in the elevator," Rachel said ushering the girls in.

"Sorry," Ella whispered, scurrying off to her bedroom, avoiding any and all conversation she could. She was thankful Lily did all the talking in the elevator and that Rachel didn't question her once about her evening.

"It's okay, I was just getting worried." She said as Ella walked away. She turned to Lily. "Did you have fun tonight?" Lily nodded but yawned a huge yawn.

"Go get your pajamas on and we'll come tuck you in soon okay?" Lily dragged her body into her bathroom and left Quinn and Rachel in the front hall.

"Everything okay with Ella?"

"I saw her get out of some girl's car," Rachel said. "Chloe Parker."

"That name sounds familiar," Quinn said.

"She did drama with Lily when they did that huge show of A Christmas Carol. She's a great kid. But I think she's like 4 years older than Ella." Quinn gave a confused look to which Rachel just shrugged and the two made their way to Lily's room to put her to bed.

10 minutes later Quinn and Rachel crept to Ella's room. They saw a light on and found Ella curled up on her bed, hugging a pillow. She wasn't crying… she didn't even look sad. She looked pensive.

"Hi honey," Rachel said knocking Ella out of her thoughts.

"Hi," Ella smiled.

"You okay?" Quinn asked sitting on the side of the bed. Ella nodded.

"How was your evening?"

"Fine," Ella began. She wasn't really sure how much she was ready to tell her moms. But really, what was the use of waiting? What was that going to do? She was still in a boatload of shock. The kiss was so unexpected. However, Ella had never really felt anything as _amazing_ as that kiss.

"Anything exciting happen?" Rachel asked with a raised brow. "Any hot guys?" Ella let out a small laugh and shook her head.

"Not exactly," she said. She held onto her pillow a little tighter, trying to find the words to say her next sentence. She wasn't really sure they would ever come out of her mouth. "I…I kissed a girl."

* * *

><p><strong>Help me get through finals by leaving a review? Please? I'd love to hear your thoughts.<strong>


	33. The Next Step

**Chapter 33**

"I…I kissed a girl."

Quinn let out a gasp. It was shocked gasp. Rachel just kind of broke out into this cheeky grin. Sure she was shocked too, but she had this feeling in her gut from the time Ella turned 9 that she might be gay. It wasn't as much obvious as it was just not expressing interest in things most girls her age did. But once she started cheerleading, her thought became kind of shot down and she thought her instinct might have been wrong.

"Who?" Quinn finally blurted out after the three sat in silence for a few awkward minutes.

"Chloe Parker?" Ella replied, inflicting a question to see if her mothers even knew who she was. They weren't in complete know of all the people Ella went to school with but they had a general idea. "It…it just kind of happened and I don't know how and I.. I don't even really remember it. Everything is a blur." Rachel could see Ella's eyes begin to well up with tears. "I…I didn't even know I was gay."

Quinn bit her lip in a smile.

"You know its okay to be gay," she gently said rubbing Ella's shoulder. Ella let a few tears escape while trying to muffle a laugh.

"I know that," she said in between a few light sobs. "I'm just really confused. Everything seems like it's happening so fast."

"That's completely normal honey," Rachel added. "This can be a very confusing thing. We both know firsthand," Rachel said glancing to Quinn who nodded in agreement.

"So…." Quinn began scooting on the bed closer to Ella. "Tell us about it! Did you like it? Is she pretty?"

"She's perfect," Ella replied moving the pillow that was still against her chest to the back of her head. Rachel's cheeks were hurting from all the smiling. Her daughter had never been happier, honestly. There was point during her relationship with Carson she thought she had seen her on cloud 9… but no. Ella was currently on cloud 30. "She's a little taller than me, brunette, and she has these green eyes. They are like…insane." Quinn let out a sob causing Rachel and Ella to jerk their heads in her direction.

"My baby girl is in love!" she cried collapsing onto Ella's lap in hysterics.

"Mom!" Ella exclaimed looking to Rachel for assistance. Rachel gently pulled Quinn off of Ella and rubbed her back. "I'm not in love. I just… I knew this girl for like 4 hours and I just really like her." Rachel smiled.

"She's just overly emotional right now, don't mind her," Rachel whispered.

Quinn sat up and wiped her tears, giving Ella a little space.

"What do I do now?" Ella suddenly said quietly.

"Well do you want something to come out of this kiss?" Rachel asked. Ella shrugged.

"I think I do? But what if…what if it just happened? What if I don't even like girls?" Quinn studied the girls expression and could see her utter confusion.

"Well there's only one way to find out. Do you have her number?" Ella nodded. "Send her a text or call her tomorrow and tell her you want to hang out again." The young blonde chewed her bottom lip in contemplation.

"Okay," she said after a few moments. She looked up at her moms and smiled.

"But not now, because its time for bed, young lady," Rachel said standing up and pulling the covers back for Ella to get in them. She obliged and Quinn and Rachel gave her a kiss goodnight before turning off the light and closing the door. They silently walked into the living room and collapsed onto the couch.

"Were you expecting that?" Rachel asked after a few moments of peace and quiet. She glanced to Quinn who was absentmindedly staring at a piece of artwork on the wall.

"Yes," Quinn replied. "No. I don't know." She took her eyes off the wall and met Rachel's. "I don't want to say I did but then again…maybe I did." Rachel smiled and curled into Quinn's shoulder. The blonde in return wrapped her arms around her smaller wife and kissed the top of her head. Rachel crooked her head up to meet Quinn's lips in a kiss.

"Me too," Rachel replied. "I hope this isn't too hard for her to figure out." Quinn nodded before the two shared another kiss before flipping on the TV and catching the new episode of SNL that had just begun. After enjoying it for a half hour a pair of little feet and teary eyes made its way into the living room. Rachel and Quinn broke out of their snuggling once they heard the sniffling enter the room.

"Abby, what is it honey?" Abby ran over to the couch and jumped into Rachel's open arms.

"I had a bad dream," she said quietly as Quinn rubbed her back trying to calm her down. A few tears escaped and Rachel wiped them with her thumb.

"About the car crash?" Rachel asked. Abby shook her head and Rachel exchanged a quick glance with Quinn. It was a rarity that her bad dreams were about anything else.

"It was about Trev," Abby said quietly. She sniffled and blinked causing a few more tears to appear. "He was really ….sick and…and he didn't wake up." She broke into more sobs and Rachel tightened her grip around her.

"Okay honey, okay it was just a dream. You're fine, momma and I are right here."

"Trevor is fine too, he's getting better," Quinn assured, stroking Abby's hair. Abby turned her head that was currently against Rachel's chest to look at Quinn.

"Can I see him? Tomorrow?" Quinn bit her lip but caught Rachel's silent plea in her eyes.

"Yes," Quinn replied. "We'll go see him first thing, okay?"

"Promise?" The tearful voice broke Quinn's heart into a few dozen pieces.

"Promise."

Rachel adjusted Abby in her lap and looked at the clock.

"Let's go snuggle in bed, and try to go back to sleep, okay?" Abby nodded before Quinn gave her a kiss on the forehead and Rachel took her off to their bedroom. Quinn waited around tiding up a few things in the living room before making Abby a cup of warm milk with cinnamon to try and ease her to sleep.

. . . .

Lily woke up the next morning with her typical bout of energy. She was up early as always and even did some ballet conditioning while brushing her teeth. She was such a good multi-tasker. Her new tune to hum was "Tomorrow" from Annie and she warmed up her vocals while she tidied up her room, because it was too early to enter the living room and belt. If Rachel wasn't noticing the persistency in the girl by now Lily would be shocked. She entered the kitchen and was surprised to see Ella at the table stirring a bowl of soggy cereal. Normally on Sunday's Ella was sleeping until noon. And it was only 8:27.

"Hi," Lily said to Ella after grabbing herself a bowl. She helped herself to the box of cereal and milk that was sitting on the table. "Hello? Earth to Ella…." Ella slowly lifted her head and looked at Lily.

"Good morning." Lily raised an eyebrow.

"Are you okay?" she asked as she began to eat her breakfast. Ella nodded.

"Yeah, I just didn't sleep very well," Ella began. "Got a lot on my mind."

"Me too," Lily said. Ella had to hold in her eye roll. "I'm preparing to audition for two different shows. And I have ballet camp in a few weeks. And my voice recital next weekend."

"Mhmmm," Ella replied to let the girl think she was invested into this conversation. Lily continued to ramble on for at least 5 minutes about he various upcoming events and Ella chimed in a word here and there but had her mind focused on other things.

"Morning girls," Quinn said rushing into the kitchen. She poured some coffee into a travel mug and threw a piece of toast in the toaster in about 15 seconds. Abby entered a few moments later.

"Mommy my zipper is broken," she said looking down at her jacket. Quinn grabbed the toast as it popped up and quickly smeared some peanut butter onto it. She kneeled down and held the piece of toast out to Abby who took it and began to nibble on it as Quinn fixed her split zipper.

"Where are you going?" Lily asked from the table noticing they were both dressed and looking like they were leaving.

"We're going to see Trevor," Quinn replied. She gave Lily a look hoping she would understand and not ask any more questions.

"Rach?" Quinn called down the hallway towards the office. Rachel emerged a second letter holding a piece of paper. She held it out to Quinn who glanced over it and nodded.

"Alright," Rachel said kissing Abby on the top of the head. "Have a good time seeing Trevor and send him get better wishes from all of us, okay?" Abby nodded and gave Rachel a hug before the two left the apartment. Rachel poured herself a cup of coffee and made her way over to the table.

"Lil," Rachel started. "I have a present for you." Lily looked up from the comics she was reading in the paper and her eyes got wide.

"What?" she asked. Rachel took the piece of paper and set it front of the brunette who after taking a few moments to glance over it, gasped.

"I'M AUDITIONING FOR ANNIE!" Rachel nodded with a grin and Lily jumped out of her chair to give her a hug. "Thank you, thank you, THANK YOU!"

"You're welcome," she said. Once Lily pulled away from the hug Rachel gently grabbed her arms so she was looking into her eyes. "Now, I need you to understand something." Lily nodded and waited for Rachel to go on. "There are going to be hundreds of very talented girls trying to a part in this show. You need to work your butt off if you want even a chance to get a call-back. I have no doubts you can do it but you need to work harder than you ever have before, okay?"

"Okay! I'll go work now!" Lily skipped off to the music room before Rachel could get a word in and left the mother amused at her daughters reaction. Rachel turned in her chair back to the older girl who was leaning against the hardwood table staring at her phone.

"Everything okay Belle?" Ella sat up and nodded. Rachel could see the dark circles under her bloodshot eyes and wondered if the girl got any sleep after her revelation last night. "Sleepy?" Rachel asked smiling and stroking her long blonde hair. Ella smiled and nodded before letting her head rest on Rachel's shoulder as Rachel caught up on some emails at the table.

. . . .

Abby held Quinn's hand as they walked into the pediatric wing of the New York Memorial Hospital. She didn't like it here. It smelled weird. And there were lots of sick kids. She wasn't in this part of the hospital when she had her appendix taken out. But her mom explained to her that the kids in this area have to be here for a little longer. They walked towards the room Trevor had been in for the past few days and knocked on the open door.

"Knock knock," Quinn said entering the room. Trevor's eyes lit up and he threw the book he was currently looking through onto Kurt's lap.

"ABBY!" The little girl ran over and hopped onto the bed engulfing her best friend in a hug.

"Careful sweetie," Kurt said almost laughing at the force the two had just showed in their embrace. Quinn walked over and gave him and Blaine a long embrace.

"I missed you so much," Abby said.

"What happened to your face?" Trevor asked, pointing to her eye. Abby giggled and began explaining the story of her black eye. She sat a few feet away on the bed Indian style and they were quick to catch up.

Quinn couldn't help but notice Abby's eyes wander to all the machines and the IV that Trevor was hooked up to. Sure, the girl had been in a room almost identical to this one but seeing her best friend in these conditions must be a little frightening for a 7-year-old. She was glad that Trevor seemed to be in good spirits because it was transferring well to Abby.

"I'm sorry," Quinn started turning to Kurt and Blaine as they watched the two children interact with each other. "I know we wanted to wait but she was getting really upset without seeing him."

"It's alright," Blaine replied. "I think it'll definitely cheer him up. He was a little down in the dumps earlier today when he had to get some shots."

Quinn smiled at the two kids who were looking at the book together and whispering things in each other's ears. Kurt returned from collecting an extra chair for Quinn to sit down in along with some coffee so they could catch up while allowing their kids to do the same.

. . . .

Rachel loved listening to her daughter sing. It was like listening to herself many years ago. She however was a stickler for perfection and was not always pleased at the lack of constructive criticism her voice teacher would give her. Rachel was standing in the doorway as Lily finished up a lesson at Todd's studio.

"Good!" Todd said as Lily finished her note. "That was much better. Can you notice the difference from the first time?" Lily nodded and stacked up her music. "When is your audition?" He looked up and noticed Rachel in the corner and motioned her to come towards them.

"This Wednesday," Lily replied. "I feel ready though."

"You're more than ready," Todd said. "I promise. But if you'd still like to do a lesson on Tuesday just for some last minute preparation I'm still free." Lily nodded frantically as she put her music in her bag.

"Can I use the bathroom before we go?" Lily asked Rachel. Her mother nodded and Lily scurried off to the restroom, giving Rachel a chance to pay Todd.

"She sounded pretty good on that song," Rachel said as she started write the check.

"Can I be honest with you Rachel? About these Annie auditions?" Rachel lifted her head slightly to meet the man's eyes.

"Of course," she said handing him the check. She was wondering if she should have held onto it.

"Your daughter is so talented. Scary talented. But she needs to know how many other very, talented girls are going to be there that could just crush her if she has even a tiny fault."

"Are you saying my daughter doesn't have a shot?" Rachel was getting worked up.

"Not at all," Todd reassured. "Lily is by far one of my most talented students. But I have at least a dozen other girls I give lessons to that are _really _good." Rachel drummed her fingers on the piano she was currently leaning against. "Your daughter has a shit-ton of determination. You and I both know that. I'm just afraid for how she could come out of it if it doesn't go her way. She hasn't handled rejection well lately."

"I gave her a speech similar to this one this morning. And told her she needs to work her butt off."

"I know you know all about this. I'm not trying to say you don't. But… I don't think the message really sunk into her, if you know what I mean." Todd closed his book that held sheet music. "She needs to become tougher mentally, especially for these auditions." Rachel nodded, knowing that even though he was pissing her off right now that he was completely right. Lily came in as if on cue the second he stopped talking and gave a small smile to her mother hinting she was ready to leave. They said their good-byes and headed home. She was mostly quiet in the car ride home and Rachel was curious as to why—she didn't see Lily standing outside the room listening to almost all of her and Todd's conversation.

. . . .

"Please tell me you aren't pregnant," Santana said as Ella curled into the big armchair in the corner of Starbucks. When Ella texted her asking her to meet her there alone Santana couldn't help but feel a little nervous. Ella shook her head as Santana handed her a cup of tea.

"How did you know you liked girls?" Ella thought it might as well be easy to just jump off the bat with the question. She sucked at building into things and when she just spit it out she felt a lot better.

Santana seemed a little taken a back by the question but took a sip of her coffee and scooted the chair closer to Ella's.

"Well," she started. "I tried dating boy's once. And it just felt weird. It felt like I was only pleasing them and not myself. And I don't mean like…sexually. But I didn't feel much when I was with them. It was like, only for their image…being with me. It made them seem cool." Ella nodded and took a sip of her tea.

"And then I met Brittany and everything changed. She was my best friend in the entire world. I didn't even know I liked her, like that for a few years. But every time we were together I felt…complete. I think you know how the rest of that story goes." Ella smiled and leaned back into her chair as Santana played with her wedding ring.

"Why do you ask? You got a girl crush?" Santana asked taking a sip of her coffee and raising an eyebrow playfully. Ella opened her mouth to answer but looked down at her lap. "Oh my god, you do?" She hesitantly lifted her head and nodded.

"I met this girl last night and we really hit it off and then she kissed me. Or maybe I kissed her. We kissed each other." Santana squealed in delight and scooted even closer to Ella so their big chairs were touching each other.

"Tell me more!" Santana whispered.

"That's it!" Ella replied. "I wish there was more to say but I was late getting home so I just rushed out of the car."

"Do your moms know this happened?" Santana suddenly asked holding a hand up. "Or am I learning confidential information." Ella shook her head and Santana let out a sigh of relief.

"No, they know. They just aren't home and I was just hoping I could talk to someone who understands stuff like this." Santana reached out and put a hand on Ella's leg.

"Thank you for calling me. Now tell me about her!" Ella let out a happy sigh and began telling her aunt all about Chloe.

. . . .

Ella checked her phone for the 15th time after hearing her mom call her for dinner for the 3rd time. She stuffed her phone into her pocket and hustled into the kitchen.

"Sorry," she said grabbing a plate and serving herself some salad and pasta. She joined the rest of her family at the table where they had already begun eating.

"How was your lesson today?" Quinn asked Lily once they had all been invested into their meal for a few minutes. Lily looked up and smiled.

"Fine."

Quinn furrowed her brow at the short response. Normally Lily would rave about her lessons and classes and it was hard to get her to shut up.

"Are you excited for your audition for Annie?"

"Yeah," she said. "How was Trevor?" Quinn's eyes shot to Rachel at Lily's rapid change of subject. Rachel just shrugged and focused her attention back to Abby who was swallowing her food before answering.

"He's still sick but we got to play with the video games they had there so it was really fun," Abby said.

"When can he go home?" Ella asked. Abby shrugged and looked to Quinn for an answer.

"Hopefully by the end of the week. He's doing pretty well." Rachel was getting pretty uncomfortable with the amount of awkward tension the dinner table was currently possessing and was hoping maybe the whole family could watch a movie together. Ella felt her phone vibrate in her pocket and after it didn't stop vibrating she realized she was getting a call. She collected her plate quickly and rushed over to the sink before digging out her phone.

"Sure, you can be excused," Quinn said quietly as the whole family watched the girl.

"Hey! How was your day?" They heard Ella begin her phone call as she took it into her bedroom.

"I bet I know who that is," Rachel whispered. Quinn looked over and Rachel gave a non-subtle wink.

"Who?" Lily chimed in.

"Ella's new friend Chloe," Rachel replied. Quinn smiled as she took a sip of her water.

"Chloe who?"

"Parker." Lily's eyes widened.

"She's _so_ cool," Lily began. "Sometimes she comes and helps Mr. Michaels with drama class!"

"So you know her?" Quinn asked. Lily shook her head.

"Not really. I just know who she is. And she's a super good singing. She kinda sounds like you, mommy." Rachel smiled and tried to hear the conversation occurring in Ella's room but was unable to.

The rest of the four finished their dinner with light conversation before Lily excused herself to go to the music room and work on her audition.

"Mom?" Ella voice's called from the entry of the kitchen about 15 minutes later. Quinn and Rachel looked up from the dishes they were doing together to meet their daughter's eyes. "Can Chloe come over and watch a movie?"

"It's a school night, El," Quinn replied.

"It's only 6:45," Ella countered. Rachel gave Quinn a soft nudge on the arm and raised an eyebrow.

"Yes," Rachel said over Quinn. "But you still need to be in bed by 10:30."

"Okay," Ella smiled and went back to the phone. "Yeah, yeah you can come over. We're in apartment 2304. Okay, sounds great. See you soon." Quinn and Rachel watched Ella hang up the phone with the smile and stare at it for a few seconds before looking up to her moms.

"What?" she asked with a grin before turning around to go up to the loft where she could set up the comfy couch and the big screen TV. Ella became preoccupied in her cleaning to notice how long she was taking and the doorbell chimed before she knew it. She scurried out of the room and down to the door but saw that Rachel had gotten there before here.

"You must be Chloe," Rachel said sticking her hand out to the obviously star-struck girl. "So lovely to meet you. I'm Rac-"

"Rachel Berry. I am such a huge fan of your work. You're like…my biggest inspiration." Rachel smiled at the girls words as she shook her hand.

"Thank you, please come in." Ella stood behind her mom to greet Chloe.

"Hey," Chloe said to Ella as she removed her shoes

"Hi," Ella replied quietly, moving a piece of hair behind her ear. She guided Chloe through the apartment and up to the loft which was dimly lit with the DVD menu of Juno playing in the background.

"Good choice," Chloe said flopping onto the couch. "I can't believe I just met your mom. Oh my god." Ella smiled and grabbed two sodas from the table handing one to Chloe before sitting down next to her on the couch.

"You can meet her more later, if you'd like," Ella replied.

"Well I didn't come here for her. I came for you," Chloe said stretching her arm above her head and landing it around Ella's shoulder. Ella couldn't hide her grin at the cliché move but moved into the embrace and started the movie.

. . . .

"Should I go offer them some snacks?" Rachel said peeking into the corner of the loft from the living room.

"No," Quinn said tightening her grip around Rachel's waist as they sat curled up on the couch watching their own movie. "Don't be like the obnoxious mom in Mean Girls. Give them space. She's probably nervous enough and she doesn't need you interfering." Rachel raised her eyebrows to look at Quinn.

"Coming from the woman who didn't even want her daughter to have someone over tonight."

"Well I got over it," Quinn replied. She glanced up and heard laughter coming from the loft. "Its just nice seeing her happy. And Chloe seems like a really, really nice girl." Rachel smiled and leaned up to kiss Quinn as they continued their movie watching and let the two girls upstairs have their time alone.

* * *

><p><strong>WOW. You guys... the response to the last chapter was so overwhelming it honestly almost brought me to tears. You guys are so, SO sweet and supportive and it means so much to me. I'm done with finals and I'm back up at my other house so I wanted to crank this out as fast as I could as a thank you for all your kind words you gave to me. I hope you like it. Please leave a review if you can. You guys are the BEST! Thank you again. <strong>


	34. Speculation

**Chapter 34**

Ugh, I'm sorry. Okay so like… I'm leaving in like 2 hours for jump rope nationals (yeah I'm a competitive jump roper…go figure. I write fanfiction and jump rope. Totally normal.) and I am bringing my computer with the intention I'll have enough downtime to crank out a chapter because I feel horrible for the wait. I hope you enjoy this and don't think its too boring. I'll do my best to get another update up ASAP!

* * *

><p>Quinn gave a disgruntled look as Abby rushed into the car with no jacket or no long pants. The little blonde hopped in the backseat quickly, to avoid the freak rainstorm that suddenly appeared, clad in a leotard and some spandex shorts.<p>

"Abigail, where are your pants?" Quinn asked putting the car in reverse and heading out of the gym parking lot.

"I dunno," Abby started. She caught Quinn's raised eyebrow and corrected herself. "They are in my cubby. I'll get them tomorrow."

"Please," Quinn said. She saw one of Lily's jackets on the floor and passed it back to Abby so she at least wouldn't freeze. "Where do you want to go for dinner?"

"I get to pick?" Abby's eyes widened with excitement.

"Yes do you," Quinn replied. "It's just you and me for dinner tonight little lady." Abby grinned and pondered for a moment.

"Ummm chuckee cheese!" Quinn stopped at a stoplight and turned with a small smile and a shake of her head. Abby deflated slightly but knew she wouldn't get away with that anyway. They settled on a small Japanese restaurant that the family was a fan of and Quinn had to stop Abby from devouring her yakisoba noodles so quickly. Gymnastics took a lot out of the little girl… that was certain.

"Momma guess what!" Abby said taking a pause from her meal.

"What?"

"Coach Kristoph said I can do TOPS now and then I can join team and be an elite and go to the _OLYMPICS!" _Quinn took a long sip of her tea and folded her hands on the table beside her plate of sushi.

"Abby," Quinn began. She narrowed her focus down to the little girl who was blowing bubbles in her chocolate milk. Abby stopped once she noticed her mothers stare and copied her actions folding her hands neatly on top of the table.

"Yes mother?" Quinn gave her sassy little girl a joking glare before reaching across the table to grab her hand.

"Your mommy and I will always support your dreams but you are far too young to be using the "O" word." Abby giggled and nodded.

"What if I went to the….big…competition and won an all-around gold medal? Oh my gosh." Quinn watched Abby's eyes go into some fogged daze and she knew she had lost all hope in this conversation. Abby began to rave about the elite team and how inspiring they were. Even if gymnastics wasn't Quinn's ideal sport for her daughter, she loved seeing her passion explode like this.

. . . .

"Do you want to run through it once more?"

"No."

"Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yes."

Rachel let out a sigh. It was no use at this point. Lily had her game face on. That, or she was so terrified from the twenty other girls her age sitting in the holding room with her that she couldn't move.

"Lily Andrews." Rachel saw Lily let out a huge breath of relief as a girl with the same first name was called instead of her. Rachel wasn't really sure how much more she should try to comfort Lily….sometimes people just want peace and quiet before something like this.

"Lil," Rachel whispered. Lily's head whipped to the side, facig her mom and Rachel looked down and saw the tiny hands trembling. Rachel gave a soft smile and took the girls hands. Lily shifted in her seat so she was a little closer to Rachel and leaned her head onto her moms shoulder. Rachel could tell her little girl just needed the silent reassurance that her mom was right with her.

The room was thinning out every few minutes. Once someone was finished they left out a separate door so they didn't come back. Lily still hadn't been called when there were 5 other girls and their mothers left in the room.

"I don't want to mess up." Rachel looked down at Lily who had moved to sit on her moms lap.

"Sweetheart, you know this song backwards and forwards. You will not mess up."

"Yeah that's what I thought about Somewhere Over the Rainbow…" Lily shifted her gaze from the side of the wall to the floor. Rachel adjusted her on her lap so she could look into her eyes.

"The minute you start thinking things like this you've lost. Cut it out." Lily closed her eyes for a moment and opened them, presenting Rachel with a grin.

"Okay. Okay. I'm going to do really well. Okay."

"That's my girl," Rachel agreed, giving her a kiss on the top of the head. She really needed to work on that ones focus.

Lily was called in and Rachel did her usual panic once the audition door closed. She texted Quinn and got a response from Abby because Quinn was driving. She tapped her foot anxiously and glanced around at the few remaining moms. A handful had recognized Rachel and said some nice things to her but Rachel was pretty sure the woman sitting in the chair next to her had no idea who she was.

"Pretty nervewracking, huh?" The woman asked. Rachel turned her head slightly so she was in the basic vicinity of the woman's gaze.

"Yeah, it can be," Rachel replied as politely as possible. She was currently trying to put good vibes out to the universe for Lily and didn't really need someone interrupting her.

"It's just insane…like, Broadway! They could be on Broadway! Sometimes I just wonder if its too much, you know? Ashley here has gone on plenty of auditions but hasn't gotten one yet. It's a pretty big deal. And they're just kids." Rachel tried her very best to not punch the woman in the face. She was just annoying now.

"I think its definitely not something for everyone. But for a few girls, it can really be something they love." The woman gave Rachel a smug look and went back to her magazine. Approximately four seconds later Lily walked out of the doors with a grin on her face.

"I got a call-back! Already!" She ran into Rachel's arms and Rachel tried her best to not smirk at the woman whose daughter entered the room after Lily.

"That's my girl," Rachel whispered into Lily's ear. The two left hand in hand, Lily feeling a hell of a lot better than she had when she walked in the room earlier that morning.

. . . .

"I'm not trying to be offensive in any way," Chloe began catching Ella slightly off guard. "But from what you just told me like…over half your family is gay." Ella let out a laugh.

"Umm…. Yep. Never really thought of it before but…yeah." Ella smiled and caught Chloe's eyes as they shared a chocolate milkshake.

"That's just funny. I mean, obviously I'm not going to judge you for it…its kinda cute. Just like you," she said giving Chloe a wink.

"You are...such a flirt," Ella said taking the straw and licking off the milkshake. She glanced at Chloe and watched the girl raise her eyebrows suggestively. Ella grinned back and set her hand on the table where Chloe quickly grabbed it. The two shared silent smiles. Ella had never felt more…secure. And yes, it had only been 5 days. It had been less then a week. But they had spent probably as much time together as two people could in five days. They weren't even Facebook official. Ella wasn't ready for the world to know of this development in her life. But Chloe made her feel comfortable in her new skin. So at least for a while, Ella could be comfortable. Chloe wasn't pushy. It was a refreshing change.

"Yeah, I know," Chloe replied. Ella watched Chloe's eyes glance towards the door and she removed her hand from Ella's so quickly Ella had to blink a few times to realize it had happened.

"Hey," she said to a few girls from school as they walked by, getting their own booth at the diner. "How are you guys?" Ella watched cautiously as a few of them eyed her suspiciously. Chloe politely introduced her as "her friend Ella". They walked away and Chloe turned back with a sheepish expression.

"Sorry about that," Chloe began. "I didn't want to just throw you under the bus and call you my girlfriend." Ella felt her cheeks get red.

"That's okay," she replied. She paused for a moment. "Is…is that what you think of me as?" The waitress came over and returned their change from the bill they had paid a few minutes earlier and the girls divided it while Ella waited for Chloe's response.

"Let's go outside and talk about this, okay?" Ella nodded and the two grabbed their coats and purses before exiting the diner. Once outside Chloe quickly interlaced her fingers with Ella, soothing Ella's slight nerves at the lack of her answer to Ella's question.

"Yes," Chloe said suddenly. "I do…but only if you do too. And I know that this is all happening really, really quickly for you. I just want you to know that I'm here when you're ready to be more out and…more yourself."

"Thank you," Ella said quietly. She lifted her head slightly to graze Chloe's lips and the two had made their way towards Ella's apartment. It was a school night and they both had some early finals in the morning. Chloe and Ella lingered a little longer on a bench outside the building, under an awning simply watching traffic go by in the light rain. It may not be exactly romantic but neither of them were very interested in cheesy romance-filled evenings. Just being in each other's company was enough for them. Ella was leaning her head on Chloe's shoulder and they were holding hands, making a comfortable warmth between them.

"Ella?"

Ella's head jerked up as Rachel and Lily walked up to the front door of the building. Ella watched as Lily's eyes went down to the interlaced hands. Ella let go almost simultaneously with Chloe and went over to her mom and Lily.

"Hello Ms. Berry," Chloe said standing up and smoothing out her jeans.

"Honey call me Rachel, please," Rachel replied. Chloe's eyes shifted down to the small girl beside her idol.

"Hi Lily," Chloe said. Lily smiled.

"Hi Chloe," she replied politely. The brief interaction the two must have had back in the theater days gave them the knowledge of each other's names.

"Do you want to come inside Chloe? You two don't need to stand out here in the cold," Rachel said trying to usher the group towards the door.

"No that's alright, thank you though. I have to get home and study for a test," Chloe said. Rachel nodded in understanding and the doorman opened the door for her to go in. Ella shifted her eyes in between her mother and sister and Chloe before leaning in to place a quick kiss on Chloe's lips.

"Good night," she said quietly. Chloe smiled and the two shared a quick but tight hug. Rachel stayed quiet as she led Lily and Ella into the warm apartment building. The elevator door closed and Ella leaned against the wall. Rachel turned to her with a grin ten miles wide.

"What?" Ella asked raising an eyebrow. Rachel mimicked the expression and her grin grew wider. Ella rolled her eyes. "Mom don't be embarrassing."

"Was that your girlfriend?" Lily piped up. It wasn't an annoying little sister trying to pry; it was more or less just a simple question. Ella chewed her lip as she thought of her response.

"Yes," Ella finally replied. "That's her." She felt a sense of relief wash over her. Rachel wrapped her arm around Ella as the elevator reached their floor and walked towards the apartment.

. . . .

"Hey," Rachel said sticking her head in Ella's door. Ella shut the History book she had been mindlessly flipping through for the better part of an hour. She wasn't the best at studying and was more or less just trying to make it look like she was doing something. Rachel was carrying a mug of some Bedtime tea and placed it next to Ella.

"Thanks," Ella said taking a sip of the tea. Rachel made herself comfortable on the bed and Ella spun slowly around in her chair at her desk to greet her mother. "Can…I help you?"

"You and Chloe are pretty cute," Rachel spat out. Ella smiled.

"Thanks mom," Ella replied. Rachel could see the sarcasm.

"No I'm serious! It looks like she makes you really happy."

"She does!" Ella replied. "I just….I don't know. I don't want to mess anything up. I'm afra—" Rachel held her hand up to stop her.

"Pause for a moment please." The brunette ran out the door and entered a few minutes later dragging Quinn.

"What is this about?" Quinn asked.

"We're gossiping about our daughter's girlfriend. You need to be included. You may resume Ella." Ella furrowed her brow and began to speak cautiously.

"I was saying….I was afraid of ruining this. I don't want this to just be another relationship. I want it to be something special." Quinn grabbed Rachel's hands and squeezed them in excitement. Ella went on to tell them about their evening window-shopping in Soho and eating at the diner.

"Keep going! This is so cute!" Quinn exclaimed, bouncing on the bed a little. Rachel grinned and cuddled into her as Ella sat across from them at her desk.

"MOM!" Ella said, her voice lifting in volume. "Stop. Please." Rachel frowned but could sense Ella getting annoyed. "You guys need to stop freaking out about this and just start treating me like normal. Please." Quinn saw tears begin to form. "I already feel weird about this and I'm just trying to get used to it."

"Honey," Quinn said reaching out to Ella. Ella stood up from her chair and crawled into Quinn's arms onto the bed. Rachel wrapped her tiny arms around the two blondes. Ella pushed away after a few moments. Quinn wiped the few tears that fell. "We're just two old women pathetically involved in our children's lives." Rachel smiled.

"She's right," Rachel began, rubbing Ella's back. "We are just beyond _ecstatic_ for you. We've never seen you this happy."

"It's only been 5 days though," Ella said. "I don't want this to become super serious right away."

"Give it time," Quinn said kissing Ella on the top of the head.

"You'll know if it's the right thing to do soon. You have some great Fabray instincts in your blood," Rachel added. Ella smiled. "And if you ever need to talk to us about girl issues you can, anytime. Or your aunts too, okay?" Ella nodded.

"I talked to Auntie San a little, and she was super cool."

"Good," Quinn said. "She's always here for you. And Britt and Blaine and Kurt." Ella nodded and smiled, leaning against Quinn's chest.

"Are you ready for your history test?" Quinn asked once the three sat in a comfortable silence for a moment.

"Mhmm, sure," Ella added. She was asleep within minutes.

. . . .

"Good morning sweetheart," Quinn said quietly, rubbing Abby's back. They were trying to get her to use an alarm clock but it was proving less than successful at getting her moving for the day.

"I hu-u-u-rt momma," Abby whined rolling onto her back.

"Sore muscles?" Quinn asked as Abby attempted to sit up in her bed. The little girl nodded with a frown. "Well you can get a bubble bath tonight after practice, okay? And do you remember what you're doing today?"

"Going to see Trev!" Quinn smiled.

"That's right, but let's get you dressed for your last day of school." Abby pushed through her pain and hopped out of bed to get ready for the morning.

Rachel was in a cooking mood. Ella and Lily were content with cereal but when Rachel got in her vegan pancakes and omelette moods they wouldn't budge.

"Can you make more pancakes?" Lily asked as she finished her third.

"This food is so good," Ella added. "When you retire, please just open a restaurant. You need to cook more."

"And it's all dairy free and meat free! Lily have some protein before more pancakes." Rachel said with a smile, pouring more pancake batter onto the griddle for Abby.

"And flavor free," Quinn muttered entering the kitchen. She gave Rachel a kiss on the cheek as she walked past.

"No momma," Lily said from the table. "This is really good." Quinn gave a light frown.

"You guys aren't supposed to like vegan food… that is how we get real food like bacon in this house," she said quietly. Rachel smiled from the stove and Abby walked in a few moments later.

"Mommy LOOK!" She chucked off her cardigan and held up her forearm, flexing her arm muscle. "Look at my muscle!" There was a small bulge the size of a golf ball coming from the girls arm.

"Jeez, are you are steroids?" Ella said quietly with a raised eyebrow.

"No-o-o," Abby said with a roll of her eyes. "Ooh pancakes!"

"Are you excited for school to be over Lil?" Quinn asked from the paper.

Lily nodded excitedly.

"Very. I'm going to practice my call-back music and dance all day!"

"I still think its dumb how I have to have finals while they get summer early," Ella muttered from her seat at the table.

"But you have prom," Lily added.

"Prom is for seniors smart one," Ella snapped.

"But you're girlfriend is a senior. You can go with her," Lily suggested.

"That would mean she has to ask me."

"Ella has a girlfriend?" Abby asked climbing into her seat the table. Ella groaned and tapped her head lightly on the table. Typical breakfast.

. . . .

"Morning," Ella said approaching Chloe at her locker.

"Hey you," Chloe said smiling. Ella noticed how she squinted her eyes and scrunched her nose when she was excited about something. It was super adorable. "I'm glad I found you. I have something to ask you."

"I'm all ears." Chloe smiled and shut her locker, leaning against it.

"Would you like to go see a play at NYU with me next Friday? The professor invited me and a guest as a 'Welcome to the theater major' gift." Ella pondered for a moment. Prom was on Saturday. Was Chloe forgetting, or purposely not asking her? Maybe Chloe didn't want to be that public yet.

"Absolutely! Would you like to see Evita on Saturday? I can get us front row seats and backstage passes," Ella said winking. Chloe smiled.

"Can I get a raincheck on Evita? I have plans Saturday." Ella bit her lip. Were her plans prom plans, that Ella wasn't included in? She couldn't have been hurt, Chloe could have made prior plans before Ella came into the picture. But Ella at least thought Chloe would want to do something… at least now.

"Definitely. My mom will be doing it for like a year… at least. We have plenty of time.

"Great, thanks," Chloe said. Her phone vibrated and she glanced down at it for a second, leaving Ella to check her own for a moment. The blonde couldn't get Chloe's lack of a prom invitation out of her head, however.

"What are your plans for Saturday? Prom plans?" Chloe stared at the ground for a second before answering.

"What? Oh. No... No, I don't have any plans for prom. It's a long story." Before Ella could ask more prying questions the warning bell rang. "Hey, I'll see you at lunch? Usual spot?" Ella nodded and gave a smile while Chloe squeezed her hand before departing. They went separate ways but Ella was left in somewhat of a fuzz at Chloe's reaction to her question.

. . . .

"Momma I thought Trev was going home," Abby asked as she and Quinn made their way down the all too familiar hospital hallway.

"I did too," Quinn replied mostly to herself. She was beginning to worry when she texted Blaine asking if she and Abby could come over to say hi and Blaine responding they were still in the hospital. They entered the boys room and found a few more familiar faces than were normally present.

"Hello Quinn, hello Miss Abby," Carole said from a chair by the bedside. Burt gave a polite wave from the window as he was taking a phone call. "Kurt and Blaine just stepped out for a moment to get some fresh air. Trevor was in the bed fighting sleep but naturally his eyes popped open at the mention of Abby's name.

"Hi," Trevor said to Abby, his voice full of tiredness.

"How you feeling bud?" Quinn asked sitting on the side of the bed. Trevor shrugged and Quinn helped Abby up into the bed so she could sit by her friend. Abby whispered something into Trevor's ear that made the boy smile. They continued to whisper about God knows what and Quinn waited patiently for Kurt and Blaine to return. Once they did Quinn could see they looked relaxed; something she wasn't expecting.

"They said we could take him home tonight, they think he might get more comfortable in his own bed."

"You're not telling me something," Quinn said to Kurt's words. Kurt eyed Blaine slightly.

"His red blood cell count is just still low. Too low." Quinn bit her lip.

"He just isn't really strong enough to handle more tests. We need to get him chalk full of iron and get him back in school. Bringing Abby has really helped his energy level. We just need the next step."

"Well I'll do anything I can to help you guys. I can take some time off at the office and come to your place and help take care of him," Quinn said. Kurt and Blaine smiled at the thought.

"Thanks Quinn. We really appreciate it." The three looked over at the two kids in the bed who had fallen asleep. It was a very picturesque moment they didn't want to disturb, so instead, the three adults and Carole and Burt played a few hands of cards, enjoying each other's company while the little ones traveled off to the land of dreams.

. . . .

"Nana, mommy said you were the toughest show choir teacher in the entire universe." Shelby smiled from the piano at Lily's words.

"That my dear, is probably correct. I had a knack of making kids cry. But we always won," Shelby replied with a smirk.

"So, do that to me. Be really tough. I need to get this part nana, I _NEED_ IT." Shelby let out a laugh.

"Okay, but don't say I didn't warn you," Shelby said turning around. "Go get a bottle of water from the fridge and be ready when you get back. You're about to enter Coach Corcoran's training." Lily grinned, skipping away to retrieve a bottle of water. Little did she know what to expect when she would return.

When Rachel arrived at Shelby's house a few hours later she found Lily with red, puffy eyes curled up on the couch, watching Annie.

"Um, what did you do to my child? I asked you to help her with her song. not hurt her."

"She asked for it," Shelby replied to Rachel's wrath once she entered the apartment. "Also, if you want my advice, she needs to grow some thick skin. The girl is as fragile as an eggshell sometimes and she's got to get used to constructive criticism."

"So I've heard," Rachel said.

"And I was easy on her. Remember all I did to you before your Wicked audition?" Rachel scoffed.

"How could I forget? I was so mad at you. You made me sing the song without breathing to the point where I nearly passed out," Rachel replied.

"But did it not help your breathe control after?"

"True," Rachel said. "I'll figure out something to do with my little diva."

"I love her to death, and she is so talented. But she's got her work cut out for her, especially with these callbacks. This music may sound easy but it isn't."

As if on cue Shelby and Rachel could hear Lily harmonizing with "You're Never Fully Dressed".

"Well it looks like _some_ of my work helped," Shelby said. Rachel smiled as the two entered the living room to have a quick bite to eat before going to Rachel's Thursday evening performance.

. . . .

I hope this wasn't too boring. Thank you for all your support and for sticking with me. I just wanted to say that while I do have a general direction for this story, if you have any requests of anything in particular you want to see please feel free to DM me or write it in a review, I love getting new ideas to spark storylines! Please leave a review if you can, I'd love to read them throughout my week at Nationals!


	35. Assumptions

**Chapter 35 **

**I know I'm broken record... Sorry this took so long. Nationals are an emotional roller coaster and I couldn't focus on this enough to write anything decent. But they are over and now I'm working a little bit and enjoying my summer so I should have more time to write. I hope you like this chapter!**

* * *

><p>"Abby?" The lack of response was an immediate worry to Quinn. She wandered down the hall into the girls room and her eyes immediately caught the two little feet dangling in the air.<p>

"Hello," the girl said as she stood in a handstand against her wall.

"Honey your face is turning red," Quinn said with a smile to the girl. Abby pushed her foot against the wall and came down to the floor a few moments later, losing her eyes for a moment as the blood rushed back to her head. Quinn ruffled the girls hair. "Ready for bed?" Abby nodded and hopped onto her bed.

"Can I have a story first?" Quinn raised an eyebrow. Since the girl had learned to read, having her moms read to her before bed was just not cool anymore. Reading to yourself was what was cool.

"Really?" Abby nodded and Quinn turned to the small bookshelf, taking one of her favorite copies of Madeline and getting into the bed next to Abby. The little girl let out a few big yawns as her mom began to read and Quinn was sure that she would be asleep within a few minutes. However, when Quinn closed the book and looked down at her tired daughter she was surprised to see her eyes wide open.

"Are you tired at all?" Quinn asked almost slightly exasperated. She herself was drained from a long day of working and preparing dinner alone as Rachel had a show.

"Did Trevor go home today?" Abby asked suddenly. Quinn nodded.

"Yes he did."

"Can he come over to play tomorrow?" Quinn pursed her lips and frowned.

"No, but you can come over with me for a few hours while I give him a little check-up at home, okay? I know he loves your company." Abby gave a small smile at those words and leaned into Quinn's chest.

"How much longer is he going to be sick?" Quinn wished she had the answer to this question because she was so tired of hearing her daughter ask it. It wasn't fair for a 7 year old to have her best friend this sick.

"I can't promise that but I can tell you that by the time his and your birthday come around he should be better, okay?"

"But that's in like a hundred days!" Abby whined.

"Actually its in….34." Quinn said after doing some quick mental math in her head. "So start thinking of fun party ideas you can do together, okay?" Abby nodded and Quinn kissed the top of her blonde head.

"Think you can fall asleep now? Or at least try?" Quinn asked. She could sense the girl was getting overwhelmed with the situation. Trevor was her other half and she was feeling more than incomplete without him.

"Sure," Abby said with a yawn. Quinn watched the girl close her eyes and fight sleep a few minutes later before retreating out and into the next daughters room.

"Already on book 5?" She asked Lily as she entered the room. The girl had been reading Harry Potter like there was no tomorrow.

"It's just sooo good," Lily said flipping through a page. She stuck her bookmark in the book and closed it, setting it on her bedside table.

"How are you feeling for tomorrow?" Lily clenched her jaw in fear but relaxed it a moment later. Her callback was just a few mere hours away.

"Fine. I mean I know the music really well and the dancing isn't that hard. I just don't know how I'm supposed to make them remember me."

"What do you mean?" Quinn asked brushing Lily's hair out of her face as she set her head on the pillow.

"Well Todd and mommy and nana all said that there were are going to be a lot of people there that are probably going to be better than me and have more experience and that I'll just fade in the background and not be noticed." Lily looked down at her hands with the last few words.

"Excuse me? Lily?" Lily looked up to her mom. "You are Lily, right?" Lily nodded slowly, not sure of where this was going. "Lillian Celine Berry-Fabray, who has already taken the young Broadway world by storm _and_ her community theater group at the young age of 10? Now I have watched your mommy go to audition after audition and get nothing and get heartbroken. And you know all too well that you can't get every part you want." Lily nodded and glanced to the wall. "But," Quinn began grabbing Lily's hand so she would look in her eyes. "You cannot let negative thoughts into your head. I know that's easier said than done but Lily, honey, you are something special. You _have_ to believe that. With every piece of your big, generous, heart." Lily smiled and engulfed Quinn into a hug. "I love you Lil. So much."

"I love you too," she said pulling away.

"Can I join in on the love-fest?" Rachel asked from the door. Quinn turned and grinned at her wife, looking radiant as ever with her stage make-up and hair still done.

"Please," Quinn said patting the bed. Rachel came over to tuck Lily in and the two said good night to the little brunette.

"That was really sweet, what you told her," Rachel said once the door was closed. Quinn raised an eyebrow.

"How much did you hear of that?" Quinn asked as they made their way down the hallway.

"Enough," Rachel said with a small smile as they retreated into Ella's room. The two were less than pleased to find it empty.

"Ella?" Quinn called quietly, not to wake up the other two. The bathroom door swung open and Ella came out.

"Sorry," she said walking past her moms. "I couldn't find my earrings for tomorrow night and I don't have time to come home after school."

"Are you excited for your date?" Quinn asked as the two sat around Ella's room while she got her stuff together for school the next day.

"Yeah," Ella said less than excited.

"You sure sound like it," Rachel scoffed.

"No I am," Ella replied. "I just…. I was hoping instead of going to NYU we would be like…doing something for Prom together."

"Is Chloe doing something without you?" Quinn asked. Ella shrugged.

"She said she had plans and they were a long story…. I didn't ask. But I kinda want to now."

"I'm sure she would tell you," Rachel said. Ella sighed.

"Yeah, hopefully."

"Well don't dwell on that. You two are going to have a great time tomorrow night, and don't push her to talk about something if she doesn't want to. You don't know what her plans could entail, okay?" Quinn asked. Ella nodded and Rachel and Quinn bid her goodnight before finally escaping to their own room.

"How was your show?" Quinn called from the bed as Rachel took off her make-up.

"Good, got a marriage proposal tonight. He was cute, so I said yes," Rachel said. "Sorry. We're getting a divorce."

"Har, har," Quinn replied as she went through her phone once more before retiring for the night.

"I'm serious, he was cute. But you're cuter," Rachel said coming back into the bedroom and climbing on top of Quinn. She kissed her hard on the lips a few times causing Quinn to drop her phone on the floor.

"You're paying for that if it breaks," Quinn said trying not to laugh in between kisses. "And the divorce."

"Hey," Rachel said as Quinn flipped her over onto her back and attacked her neck with kisses. "You make the dough in this household." The two couldn't hold in their laughter for much longer after that.

"Do you want to have sex or continue to laugh about pretending to end our marriage?"

"Fine, take me as you wish," Rachel replied with a smirk.

. . . .

Lily most definitely did not stand out…at least for the moment. She was standing in a line of ten other brunette's with short, shoulder length hair all trying out for Pepper, one of the main orphans besides Annie. She was more or less out of the running for Annie as there were over a dozen redheads that seemed to fit the type-cast mold a little better than she did. And she was fine with that. There are no small parts, only small actors, her mother would repeat to her. But she had tried for Annie and done a decent job. She had just completed the dancing portion of her audition and while she had not made any mistakes, she wasn't really confident she was showing her absolute best dancing ability. She was concentrating too hard on trying not to mess up rather than projecting her energy towards the small audience of casting directors. Now she and the ten other girls had to go down the row one by one and sing a part of the song and give a short speech saying why they deserved to be in the show. Lily was pretty sure they were just doing that to see how loud you could talk…. She had leaned from Les Mis that they really didn't care how you were feeling, just how you were performing. She needed to make herself stand out, right now.

It was nearing Lily's turn and she felt her hands start to sweat. She wondered if this whole auditioning thing would ever get easier. The girl before her took a step forward and Lily watched the back of her head.

"My name is Shannon O'Donnel and I'm 9 years old. I believe I should be in Annie because it is my favorite musical and I have been singing the songs since I was 2 years old so I know them really well and I wouldn't mess up. I also want to be a huge star one day so this would help." When she turned to the piano player to begin the music Lily did her very best to keep in her eye roll but was pretty sure it had escaped and a few people had seen it. She was only a few months older than this girl but she knew she was at least more articulate than that….and she could sing a lot better too. The majority of the speeches had been something along those lines. Finally, Lily's time arrived. While she was nervous, hearing more of these girls speak and sing made her feel a hell of a lot better about her chances. She remembered what her mom had told her the night before. _You're special Lily. You are. _She took a deep breath before taking a step forward and gave the casting directors a big smile.

"My name is Lillian Berry-Fabray and I'm 10 years old. I think I should be in Annie because I have been in big musicals and know how they work so I know how to act professional and follow direction." The main casting director smiled at Lily's words, causing a surge of confidence in her. She hadn't seen him smile at _anyone_ all day. She began to sing "Tomorrow" like she had never sung before. She even hit the high "F" she had been struggling to reach with more breath control than ever before. The girls behind her burst into applause when she was done and Lily took her spot back in line. She knew right then and there she had nailed it.

. . . .

Rachel entered Shelby's apartment with Lily an hour or so later and was surprised to find Abby and Quinn at the table with her mom playing Candyland.

"Hello, hello," Rachel said as they entered the dining room.

"Hi mommy!" Abby said from the table. Rachel came up behind her and gave her a kiss on the top of the head.

"How was your callback?" Quinn asked. Lily grinned.

"It was really good," she replied.

"Good!" Shelby said. "When will you hear?"

"They said principles will be called by Sunday night," Rachel said.

"I'm a little nervous now," Quinn replied picking up a card to continue the game.

"Don't be," Rachel whispered sitting down next to her. Lily had wandered ito the kitchen to get something to eat so she wasn't at the table.

"What do you mean?" Quinn whispered back.

"I feel good about this one. Carl gave me that look when she walked out." Quinn raised an eyebrow.

"Don't jump to conclusions Rach," Quinn said as Lily returned and sat next to Abby.

"I'm not," Rachel said failing to hide a grin. "Lil do you want to come to Evita tonight?" Lily nodded and Rachel smiled. "Great. I'll make everyone some dinner. I'm in a celebratory mood."

"Mommy I don't know if I got the part yet," Lily called from the table.

"Mhmm sure," Rachel muttered under her breath. She sure knew she had. "Then we'll celebrate your killer callback. Sound good?"

"Sure," Lily replied.

. . . .

As the bell rang signaling the end of the day Ella wandered down the stairs to Chloe's sixth period science class where she normally met her. Chloe was already outside the door waiting for her.

"Hey you," she said smiling. There were bustles of people around so she wasn't surprised the lack of affection. "How was your afternoon?"

"Good," Ella replied as they began to walk towards the parking lot. "I got a B- on my history test though. Don't tell my mom. She thinks I studied."

"Oh well, could be worse," Chloe replied. Ella nodded. They continued to make their casual small talk on the way to Chloe's car and Ella began to get nervous when she realized that she would be meeting Chloe's family in a matter of minutes.

"Are your parents home?" Ella asked as they inched closer to her house.

"My dad isn't," Chloe replied. "My mom might be. She sometimes works from home but Friday's are usually her days where she has open houses. But my mom said if she wasn't that she wants you to come over for dinner on Sunday so she can meet you. You can come anyway actually."

"Oh, thank you," Ella replied politely. "I'd love to. If you want we could see Evita at 2 that day."

"Yeah! That would be perfect." Chloe pulled up against a curb at a typical three-story New York brownstone house.

"Well my mom isn't home. And I apologize if my room is a mess. I forgot we would be stopping here to get ready."

"Oh don't even," Ella started. "I don't expect you to clean for me." They walked in the house and Ella was immediately taken aback by the cleanliness of the house. She was sure Chloe's room would be immaculate and she was just being weird about it. The differences between her family's West side apartment and Chloe's house were like night and day. Expensive looking artwork lined the walls instead of family photos. There were no personal belongings left around, everything was put away. Chloe worked her way around the house and Ella followed her until they climbed the stairs up to the bedrooms. Ella glanced to the wall and saw two painted portraits of a young girl and a young boy. The girl's photo had striking resemblances to Chloe.

"Is that you?" Ella asked. Chloe spun around on the stairs and smiled.

"Guilty," Chloe replied. She grabbed Ella's hand. "Come on, I'll show you more embarrassing photos of my youth. She pulled Ella up the stairs so quickly it didn't give Ella time to ask about the boy in the portrait.

"I missed you," Chloe said, once they were in Chloe's room. She wrapped her arms around Ella who in return, rested her head on Chloe's shoulder. "Those whole three hours after lunch are borderline torture for me." Ella smiled and the two shared a quick kiss.

"I know what you mean," Ella said. She pulled away from Chloe's shoulder and walked around her room. "Also you're crazy. You're room is clean. And so cool."

It fit the theme of the house and was decorated how a room in an Ikea catalogue would be staged. It was very neat and tidy but had a cool retro vibe to it. There were a few Broadway posters on the walls that went along with the color scheme and Chloe's personality but not too many to take away from the neatness of the room.

"I know it's kinda funky, my mom is really into having a neat house. Just don't go into my closet. That's a disaster," Chloe said laughing.

"Can't be worse than mine," Ella replied. She sat back on Chloe's bed and looked to the bedside table as the two continued light conversation about their day at school. Ella's eyes wandered to a framed photo on the table. The only photograph was one of Chloe and a boy who looked eerily similar to the boy in the portrait on the staircase.

"I'm going to go change in the bathroom. If you want to use the guest bathroom it's the third door down the hall on the right. You can also just change in here."

"Okay thanks," Ella said as Chloe left. She quickly changed into her sundress, boots, and cardigan so Chloe wouldn't think she was snooping around her room if she wasn't changed when she returned.

"Did we really coordinate without even noticing? Nice work babe," Chloe said as she walked back in her bedroom admiring Ella's clothing. Ella's heart skipped a beat at Chloe's use of the term "babe". She had heard her mothers call each other that a few hundred times but when it was directed towards her there was something so…heartwarming about it.

"I guess we're just meant to be," Ella said with a wink. Chloe grinned and walked over to her vanity to touch up her make-up. Ella's eyes glanced back to the photo on the bedside table. "Hey Chlo," she started.

"Hey El," Chloe replied in a similar tone.

"Who is that guy in the photo by your bed?" Chloe's head snapped to the bedside table and she pondered her words for a second.

"That's my brother," she replied simply before turning back to her vanity.

"How old is he?" Ella asked sitting back on the bed.

"18," Chloe stated. "He's my twin."

"You have a twin? Wait, does he go to Brentwood? Why haven't I seen him before?"

"No, he doesn't. It's a long story. I'll tell you soon, okay?" Chloe said coming over and grabbing Ella's hands, pulling her view away from her. Ella spotted a dress behind her hanging on the closet door.

"What's that dress for? It's really pretty," Ella asked wandering away from Chloe's grasp.

"You're easily distracted. It's part of the story," Chloe replied.

"This must be some story," Ella muttered. "Does it have to do with why you won't ask me to prom?" She didn't mean for it to come out sounding that harsh…. But it was too late.

"El….I told you..." Chloe began getting slightly annoyed. "I'm not going to prom. I have to go to something tomorrow for my brother. On Sunday I'll tell you all about it, okay?"

"Okay," Ella started. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to push. I'm a pusher," Ella suddenly became quietly. Chloe pursed her lips together and wrapped her arms around Ella's head holding her close. She leaned in for a kiss.

"You're not a pusher. This just isn't something that's easy for me to talk about." Ella leaned in to give Chloe another kiss and held her close for a few moments, hoping that when she was ready she would open up to her.

. . . .

The weekend came and went and Sunday came upon the family quickly. Quinn, Ella, Lily and Abby went out to breakfast with Santana, Brittany and Madelaine and allowed Rachel to sleep in from a late night after her Saturday evening show.

Rachel awoke to a silent house and slowly made her way into the kitchen to make herself a cup of coffee. After her second cup and checking her email she was feeling a little more awake. She changed into her clothes to go to the theater for her matinee and curled up on the couch to watch a little early afternoon television. Her family trickled in not too long after.

"Morning girls!"

"Mom its like 11:30," Lily said coming in the living room and plopping down onto the couch next to her mom.

"Alright then," Rachel sighed. "Good afternoon my family."

"Hi honey," Quinn said following the rest of the girls in. She gave Rachel a quick kiss before shooing Lily off the couch.

"Go get dressed for the show," Lily nodded and scurried off but not before turning back to face her mom with a questioning look.

"They didn't call yet," Rachel said with a frown, knowing what Lily would have asked. Lily deflated and somewhat stomped to her bedroom before Rachel turned to Quinn.

"God I hope she gets this," Quinn muttered. Rachel's phone buzzed from next to her and both girls' hearts stopped momentarily. However it was just an email.

"Me too. I know how badly she wants this," Rachel said quietly. "How was Trevor yesterday?"

"Best I've seen him in a long time. He is looking a lot stronger and I think he's happy to get out of that icky hospital. And he and Abby won't stop chattering on about their birthday party. They want a bounce house."

"And we have the room for that…where?"

"THE ROOF!" Abby screamed from the loft where she was clearly listening in on the conversation. Quinn and Rachel glanced up at where the voice came from and smiled before Quinn stood up and smoothed out her jeans.

"I'm going to go get dressed for the show," Quinn said walking out. She walked past the loft and called up to Abby. "We are not having your birthday party on the roof."

"YES WE ARE!"

Rachel rolled her eyes at the little girl before standing up to make herself some lunch before her matinee.

. . . .

"Holy…." Ella had to bite back her laugh. "I'm going backstage. To meet the stars of this show. And I can talk to them and they can sign parts of my body…oh my god." Ella just smiled at her girlfriend and how cute she was.

"Mom," Ella called once they were in the corridor and Rachel stood at the end, talking to a stage manager. She turned and the man walked away and Rachel held her arms out to Chloe.

"Nice to see you again Chloe, can I give you the grand tour of my dressing room?" Chloe nodded frantically after the hug and took in the scene around her.

"This is amazing. Seriously, you don't know how cool this is that you just get to do this whenever you want El," Chloe said as her eyes wandered around the dressing room after Rachel had showed her the stage, prop table, lighting booth, stage door area, and costume racks.

"I'm sure if Broadway was my life and my mom hadn't been doing this my entire life I'd be reacting just like you now," Ella said with a smile. Chloe bit her lip.

"I hope I'm not annoying you Rachel," Chloe said quickly, trying to redeem herself. "It's just…this is all I want to do with my life. You're basically living my dream right now."

"You are not annoying," Rachel began as she sat applying her make-up. "And from what I've seen and heard you are well on your way to this." She gestured to her dressing room around her. "But it is far from easy and requires a load of dedication and hard work." Chloe nodded.

"I can only imagine," Chloe said. She and Rachel continued talking and left Ella out of the conversation, leaving Ella to resort to playing games on her phone. After the battery died from all day use, she took Rachel's. A phone call interrupted her game of Angry Birds and she was less then amused.

"Rachel Berry's phone," she answered, watching her mother and Chloe turn around with grins on their faces at her answer. "Yes she is, one moment please." Rachel leaned over to get the phone from Ella's grasp before silently questioning who called.

"Casting director for Annie," Ella whispered. Rachel took a deep breath and picked up the phone.

"Hello Carl. Yes…..yes she is….mhmm….really? Oh yeah….absolutely. I'm sure. I will do that. Sounds good. Nice talking to you too." Rachel hung up her phone and stared at it for a few moments.

"What happened?" Ella asked knocking her mother out of her daze. Rachel's lack of enthusiasm in her response led Ella to begin worry.

"She got it," Rachel replied, in shock as she stared at the wall. "She's going to be Annie. Holy crap."

* * *

><p>Leave me reviews to read while I work all day? Please? Thank you as always for reading!<p> 


	36. Action and Reaction

**Chapter 36**

Rachel couldn't really comprehend anything. Immediate tears of happiness formed in her eyes and as if on cue the door swung open.

"Hi mommy!" Abby exclaimed jumping into Rachel's arms.

"Hi my sweet girl," Rachel said kissing the top of your head. Shelby walked in behind her and exchanged greetings with everyone in the room. Lily and Quinn followed a few moments later.

"Mommy, are you crying?" Abby asked, looking into Rachel's deep brown eyes with her identical ones. Rachel nodded.

"What's wrong honey?" Quinn asked setting her purse down and kissing Ella on the forehead and exchanging a polite 'hello' with Chloe.

"Nothing's wrong," Rachel said, her eyes filling to the brim with tears once more. "Lil, come here." Lily turned around from the make-up counter she was standing at looking at some piece of paper on the counter and walked over to her mom. When she was a few feet away her eyes got wide and she froze in her tracks.

"Did they call?" Rachel couldn't hide her grin and nodded.

"You're going to be Annie, Lil." Shelby, Quinn and Abby burst into cheers and screams with Ella and Chloe and Lily just stood there, mouth open wide.

"Wh—wh—what?" Rachel nodded and the entire family watched the little girl purse her lips together and begin to cry.

"This is the best day of my entire life," Lily cried happily, running into Quinn's arms as Rachel's were taken by Abby. Quinn lifted the girl up giving her a tight hug and spun her around in a circle, showering her face with kisses.

"I'm so proud of you baby," she whispered into Lily's ear. Lily in response kicked her legs in the air before wrapping them around Quinn's body and hugged her tighter. The celebration went on with a dozen more hugs and kisses.

"I feel like I'm invading on a family moment," Chloe whispered to Ella once the celebrating had died down a little and Shelby was in deep conversation with the two little girls. Ella looked over with wide eyes and shook her head.

"Oh hush," Ella replied. "I'm so happy you're here." In an impulse, Ella slammed her lips onto Chloe's. The intensity was equivalent of the kiss they shared in Chloe's car that first evening. A catcall whistle took them out of their embrace. Ella's face turned beat red as Rachel looked with her with a raised eyebrow.

"Sorry," Ella muttered. Chloe couldn't hide her laughter and Rachel's stern expression turned into a grin.

"I'm kidding El, you are welcome to display your PDA in the privacy of my dressing room." Quinn rolled her eyes at her wife and the adults burst into a small pit of laughter, with no help to hinder the embarrassment of Ella.

. . . .

The show was one of Rachel's best and Chloe was star-struck the entire time, much to Ella's amusement. She kept nudging Ella every few minutes during the first act to make sure Ella was paying attention to the goddess on the stage. After reassuring her that she was Ella grew bored by the second number of the second act; the same spot she loses interest every time she comes to the show. Chloe was very well invested into the musical and Ella took a moment to be thankful that she had so many connections into her girlfriend's passion.

After the show, the group all went their separate ways. Shelby took Lily and Abby out to dinner allowing Quinn and Rachel to have some quality time together while Ella went to Chloe's for dinner. They would all go and celebrate for Lily later when they didn't have previously arranged plans. Ella was holding her breath the entire drive to Chloe's and Chloe could sense her girlfriend's tension. She grazed her fingers over Ella's slightly trembling hand as it sat on her bouncing knee.

"Nervous?" Chloe asked as she made her way down her street. Ella shrugged and let out a sigh. "Don't be. My whole family will love you." Ella pursed her lips as they approached the house. Ella could see through the dining room window a blonde woman and a man with short black hair setting the dining room table and arranging some chairs.

"Are those your parents?" Ella asked as Chloe unbuckled her seatbelt. She looked in the window and smiled.

"Yes they are. Come on, they are really excited to meet you." She practically had to drag the jittery blonde out of the car and up the front steps. She opened the front door and dropped her bag and coat. Ella's nose was immediately filled the smell of her favorite food in the entire world—beef stroganoff. Her mother's attempt at a vegan version was a total bust and she never got to experience it because Quinn didn't like to cook it. "Hi," Chloe called once she shut the front door.

The blonde women came out of the kitchen into the front hall wiping her hands on her yellow-striped William Sonoma apron.

"You must be Ella," she said opening her arms for a hug. "I'm Julie."

"Pleasure to meet you," Ella replied after the brief but still intimate hug. The man came out immediately after.

"Hi Ella," he said extending a hand. "Ron Parker. Nice to meet you." He was wearing business clothes and it didn't take Ella very long to see they were all designer brand, from his tie to his shoes. They looked so picture perfect.

"Nice to meet you too." Ella smiled as they lingered in the hallway for a moment before Julie ushered them into the dining room.

"Great timing Chlo, dinner is just finished. I hope you like stroganoff, Ella," Julie said pulling some plates out of the cabinet.

"I love it, thank you so much for having me over," Ella replied. Julie and Ron offered the girls something to drink before serving the food on the table.

"Where's Lenny?" Ron asked pulling out his chair. Julie set down the dishtowel she was drying her hands with and briskly walked out of the kitchen and down the hall, out of sight.

"El," Chloe said holding the steaming pot of noodles in her hand. Ella snapped out of her staring and took the pot from Chloe, serving herself some food. Julie returned a moment later with a boy. Ella suddenly recognized this boy as the boy from the picture with Chloe by her bedside.

"Ella," Chloe began. "This is my brother Lennon." He gave a half-hearted smile and a small wave before sitting down at the end of the table, as far away from Ella as possible. Ella returned with a whole-hearted smile and quietly said 'hello'. She wasn't really sure what she expected…and if she even expected to meet Chloe's brother. Chloe kind of made it seem like he was…dead. And he was fully living. He was silent during dinner and ate rather quickly.

"Ella what other shows has your mother starred in?" Julie asked halfway through dinner. They had been making light conversation about Chloe and some NYU placement test she needed to take. Ella swallowed her food and set her fork down politely.

"Wicked and Funny Girl. I was pretty young when she did Funny Girl though."

"That is just so amazing," Julie said, clearly in awe. "So you've pretty much grown up in the Broadway world, huh?" Ella shrugged and smiled.

"I guess you could say that. I'm pretty used to it by now and my sister is super into theater too."

"Lily, remember the girl who played Dorothy when we saw Wizard of Oz that one time," Chloe chimed in. Julie pondered for a moment.

"Oh that girl was so adorable, so talented," Julie said smiling. Ella nodded.

"Yep, that's her, she's great. She just got a huge roll in a show so we're all really excited for that."

"Oh how wonderful! We'll be sure to come see it." Ella smiled and Julie went on to asked Chloe a question about something that Ella had no involvement in so she went back to eating her delicious meal. She couldn't help but notice Ron having small conversation with Lennon that Ella couldn't hear. The dining room table was large enough that two separate conversations could happen without involving the each other. Lennon looked normal… he was attractive, wore neat, normal, 18-year-old boy clothing and didn't have any weird piercings or anything that Ella could see. There was something off about him though, that she couldn't quite put her finger on.

. . . .

"I feel like I haven't spoken to you in weeks," Rachel said as she sipped her wine. She and Quinn were tucked away in a booth in one of their favorite restaurants. It had been far too long since just the two of them had had an evening to themselves with the packed schedule the family had.

"I know," Quinn agreed. "I see you every day but our lives are Ella, Lily, Abby, repeat and I miss my Rach." She gave off a pouting expression and Rachel leaned over the booth. She grabbed Quinn's folded hands and lightly pecked her on the lips.

"I wish I could say things are going to die down but…"

"Far from it," Quinn finshed. "Well, your mom did say she could help out so we should make a deal that once a week we make sure we get an hour to ourselves, out of the house and away from the girls for a second."

"I like that very much," Rachel smiled. Their food arrived and they began to devour it immediately.

"So how do we break the news to Abby she can't go to that gymnastics camp in Texas?" Rachel paused with her fork in midair.

"Wait, why can't she?"

"I was going to go with her but with Lily in rehearsal literally all summer I just don't think its possible with you doing 8 shows a week. We can't just stick her and Ella with your mom all summer, didn't she say she was going to go to Ireland or something to visit a friend?" Rachel bit her lip and nodded.

"Crap. She's going to be crushed," Rachel said.

"We can find one closer here," Quinn said. "Maybe there's one at the sports academy Ella has her lacrosse camp in."

"I find it so ironic she's doing lacrosse coming from someone who is afraid of most physical contact. Just wait until she decides she wants to do softball…" Quinn rolled her eyes.

"Rach don't stereotype our daughter," she chided playfully.

"I love her so much," Rachel smiled as she took bites. "She's had one hell of a year. And she is keeping her head held high."

"And then we have the mini-you."

"I thought I was dreaming when I got that phone call. Like….holy shit. This is big time stuff." Quinn stirred her pasta around in a circle but didn't pick it up on her fork.

"Remember that whole agent-management thing a while back?" Rachel let out a sigh and nodded. "It might…_might_ be time. Maybe. We'll see."

"I agree," Rachel replied.

"If and only if we do decide to get her management we're going with your old agency. Those are the only people I'd trust with our baby."

"Absolutely," Rachel said. They continued eating and sharing food, playfully feeding each other the various dishes they had ordered. After paying the bill and leaving the two walked hand in hand down the streets of Manhattan on a warm early-summer evening. They ended up at Central Park and found a quiet bench and curled up against each other, watching the other various couples stroll and quietly talking amongst themselves.

. . . .

Ella did enjoy the evening at Chloe's house. After dinner Julie had made some brownie sundaes for the girls and Lennon but Lennon took his to his room and didn't make another appearance for the rest of the evening. Nobody in the family seemed to take notice or say anything to him about it so Ella just assumed it was the norm. Chloe was done with finals and Ella didn't have one until Tuesday so there wasn't a rush for her to get home. Chloe took Ella up to her room and the two cuddled while watching some TV for a little while. As night approached and the large clock in Chloe's living room struck 9:00, Ella decided it was probably in her best interest to head home sooner rather than later. Ella said goodbye to Julie and Ron as they were sitting on the couch together reading.

"Your parents are so cute," Ella said as they walked down Chloe's stoop.

"I love them. They are really great and supportive of me and everything I do."

"That's always important," Ella replied. Chloe nodded as they got in the car. They stayed silent for a moment as Chloe put the key in the ignition but did not start the car. "It was nice to meet your brother," Ella added a little quieter. Chloe froze for a second and closed her eyes. When she opened them she turned her face and took Ella's face in her palm. She gently stroked Ella's cheek before gently kissing her lips. When she pulled away Ella could see tears forming in Chloe's eyes.

"What's wrong?" Ella asked quietly taking Chloe's hand. One tear fell and Chloe quickly wiped it away.

"Sorry," she muttered.

"No, no, its fine. What happened?" Ella gently stroked Chloe's hand to try and calm her. Chloe took a deep breath

"My brother…yesterday…the reason we couldn't go to prom, he was getting out of rehab."

Ella wished at that moment she had some of her mother's talents for being able to hide emotion and put on a brave face. She took her gaze away from Chloe and just nodded. She wasn't really sure how to respond.

"He's not like… a drug addict or anything. He was just really depressed. It's a longer story for another night." Chloe turned away from Ella and started her car. "I'm sorry I couldn't take you to prom."

"No, Chloe no," Ella began. This was not what she wanted to think at all. "Don't apologize, its fine. More than fine." Chloe began driving down her street and avoided eye contact with Ella. The blonde could tell she was just uncomfortable and probably wasn't ready to share that part of her life with her. The longer Ella fully comprehended what Chloe had revealed to her, the more nervous it made her. The drive to Ella's apartment was almost in complete silence, minus the music playing on the radio that Chloe turned up nice and loud. The two girls sang along so Ella could tell Chloe wasn't too upset if she was still feeling good enough to sing.

"Have a good night," Chloe said once they were at the curb of Ella's building. "See you tomorrow in the usual spot?" She gave a slight smile and Ella returned it, hoping to lift the girl's spirits and nodded. They shared a quick kiss and a hug over the car seats before Ella jumped out of the car and up to her building.

. . . .

"I hate this game," Rachel muttered as she fell off rainbow road for the 4th time. She, Quinn, Abby and Lily were currently battling it out in Mario Kart on their Wii and Rachel wasn't exactly winning. Video games just weren't really her thing. Laughter erupted from Abby as she finished her second lap.

"Mommy you are SO far behind! I'm about to pass you and you're a lap behind me!"

"Yeah don't rub it in," Rachel replied. She nearly knocked Quinn off the couch in frustration as her car toppled off the road again.

"Honey are you sure you want to play this game?" Quinn asked with a sly smile. Rachel groaned and continued to attempt to drive.

"YES I GOT A STAR. I'M GONNA BEAT YOU ABBY!" Lily yelled from one of the beanbag chairs by the couch. "Yes, yes, yes, yes YES!" Lily beat Abby by a few centimeters and the little blonde wasn't exactly pleased.

"You cheated," she argued.

"How can I cheat Abby? It's a video game." Abby huffed and tossed the wii remote onto the ottoman in front of them and leaned into Rachel.

"You got 4th momma!" Lily exclaimed after Quinn's car crossed the finish line. Quinn gave a smug smile and looked over at Rachel who in return glared at her.

"Lily, I wanna race you again," Abby called from the corner of the couch.

"Okay," The brunette agreed. "Even though I'll win."

"It finished for me," Rachel added sullenly. "That's how bad I was losing. Oh, come ON." Lily giggled and Abby even gave a little smile at Rachel's attempt to play video games.

"I give up. I'm going to make some popcorn…"

"Can you get me a soda please? Thank you!" Abby quickly asked before starting the next race with Quinn and Lily eagerly participating.

"Excuse me young lady, I am not your slave," Rachel replied, standing in front of the television. She knew it would set them off.

"MOMMY!" Lily screamed. "I'M ALREADY LOSING!"

"MOVE!" Abby yelled, jumping off the couch and using her best to shove her mother out of the way. Rachel finally huffed out of the loft and down into the kitchen to get some snacks and beverages for the group. She heard the front door handle shake a little and a few light knocks on the door. She put the popcorn in the door and made her way into the front hall, opening the door carefully.

"Oh honey," Rachel said with a sigh of relief when she opened the door and found Ella on the other side. "I thought you were a murderer." Ella rolled her eyes and took off her shoes and jacket.

"How was dinner?"

"Good," Ella replied. "I'm kinda tired though, I think I'm just going to go to bed."

"Alright, do you want to get some coffee tomorrow before school in celebration of your last week?" Ella smiled.

"Sure." Exhaustion filled her voice and she let out a yawn. "Good night."

"Good night Belle," Rachel said kissing her on the forehead. She watched the girl walk down the hall and into her room. Rachel considered following her in to make sure she was okay but she also wanted her to get rest before school tomorrow. She returned to the kitchen where her popcorn was finishing up.

After a few devious rounds of the game, Quinn and Rachel announced it was time for bed. They both went down pretty easily as the girls were already in pajamas and bathed.

"Is El okay? I heard her talking to you and I would have come down to say hi to her but I was really invested into beating the girls," Quinn asked once they were settled into bed.

"You're really into that game Quinn," Rachel began with a smile. Quinn rolled her eyes playfully.

"It's addicting. And did you see Abby's confidence boost when she won a round? Video games are so interesting…what they do to kids. I think there's a study about it…"

"Ella is fine, I think," Rachel finally said trying to cut Quinn off from her tangent. "She looked exhausted but content. I'll talk to her tomorrow morning."

"Mmkay," Quinn said yawning and turning onto her side, setting her head on her pillow. Rachel turned away from her so they could spoon and Rachel reached up to turn the bedside light off before the two fell into a deep slumber.

Their deep slumber only lasted a few hours before a few knocks on their bedroom door jolted them out of their sleep. Quinn groaned into her pillow.

"Come in Abby," Rachel called from the bed. The door creaked open.

"It's me." Quinn sat up quickly.

"What's wrong El?" Ella came into the room and shut the door before walking over to the bed. She sat down on the edge of the comforter closest to Quinn.

"Ella?" Rachel asked adjusting the pillows and turning on a lamp by the bed. "What's up sweetheart?" Ella stayed quiet but cracked her knuckles a few times, trying to release some tension. Quinn put a hand over her daughter's hand to stop her.

"Chloe has a brother," Ella started. Rachel looked to Quinn with a confused look and waited for Ella to continue. "He…he just got out of rehab. And…I know its stupid but it really freaks me out because…because her family is so perfect and you wouldn't think that anything is wrong….but…but but they aren't perfect and its…its just weird…and I can't sleep because now I can't stop thinking that Chloe…that maybe there's something wrong with her and…and that she's just hiding from me because she thinks that I won't approve or something and…and that's not true! I don't care! Its just…I don't know what to do or how to act around her now and…yeah. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to wake you up. I've just been lying in bed but I'm so tired so now I just have a headache." Quinn got out of bed to go get Ella a glass of water and some Advil and to give herself a moment to absorb the speech her daughter had just given her.

"Come here," Rachel said with her arms outstretched to Ella. Ella crawled up onto the huge king size bed and into her mom's arms. "And take a deep breath, please." Ella followed the direction as Quinn returned with the water and pill, giving it to Ella who took it willingly. Quinn and Rachel watched their daughter calm down for a moment and were thankful that she was being vocal about her insecurities rather than hiding them and just shutting people out.

"You have such a big heart," Quinn began as Ella leaned her head on her shoulder. "But you need to remember not to try to help Chloe so much that you end up making things harder on her." Ella nodded and waited for Quinn to go on. Rachel took over for her.

"What you need to do right now is not think about what things could be going on with her and just be there for her right now, when she needs you the most."

"How? What can I do?" Ella's voice was small and timid, breaking Rachel and Quinn's heart a little bit. "She's so much older than me and more mature and I feel like she doesn't want to tell me anything about her brother or anything because I won't understand." Rachel bit her lip for a second and glanced at Quinn who shook her head subtly. The two had briefly discussed the four-year age gap between the two girls but decided to brush it aside. Chloe wasn't going to get her pregnant and seemed to be a relatively great kid; they were happy with the way she had been treating Ella. They didn't want to push it and now certainly wasn't the time. Ella genuinely cared for this girl and wanted to see her happy.

"Ask her if she needs anything, take her out for lunch, bring her over here and watch a movie, go shopping…just keep things as normal as possible," Rachel replied. Ella took a deep breath as Rachel continued. "Don't treat her any different. Relationships require trust, from both of you. When you trust her, she'll trust you."

"And you guys have the entire summer to grow closer and learn about each other. This is just a fraction of her life. It may be…scary for you to understand at first but as you grow older you'll learn more about it. She's still the same Chloe that you fell for. Something like this doesn't define her in any way." Ella gave a soft smile at her mom's words.

"We're proud of you El," Quinn said, wrapping her arms around Ella in a hug. The girl curled up in the comfort of her mother's warmth and finally closed her eyes in an attempt to get some rest.

. . . .

Lily awoke the next morning and glanced to her clock. It read 8:28. She usually woke up when Ella left for school. She never really was able to grasp the whole "sleeping in" concept during summer vacation. And she was too excited to sleep. She had a lead role to prepare for. She didn't have any of her scripts or music yet so she just had to educated herself with the videos on Youtube and her piano book. Which she did. After a half hour of watching 17 different versions of Annie sing "Maybe," Lily went to make herself a cup of tea. She was surprised her mom wasn't even awake yet… normally she was the first one up in the house. She put a mug of water in the microwave and used oven mitts to remove it once it chimed. The chime must have been loud enough to wake someone in the apartment up because moments later Ella ran through the hallway yelling "Crap, I'm late."

"Morning Lil," Rachel said walking into the kitchen. "I gotta run El to school, momma is going to take you out to breakfast before taking you to nana's, okay?"

"Okay," Lily replied happily. Rachel kissed her on the top of the head when Ella arrived at the entryway of the kitchen, dressed in her uniform.

"I'll get a big lunch, let's go mom." She rushed Rachel out of the house before Rachel could even argue a little bit.

After Rachel returned from dropping Ella off at school Quinn took Lily to breakfast, leaving Rachel to have the morning with the little one.

"Where are we going mommy?"

"It's a surprise!"

"I don't like surprises," Abby muttered. Rachel looked down as they stopped at a crosswalk with a raised eyebrow.

"Well I think you'll like this one," Rachel began as the light change to the walk symbol. "No," she corrected herself. "I know you'll like this one." Abby furrowed her brows as she tried to think of what this surprise could possibly be once they entered Central Park. Rachel looked down at the concentrated face and gave a little laugh.

"Don't think too hard," Rachel told her. Abby looked up and gave her mom a confused look.

"ABBY!" The little girl looked back out into the park at the sound and immediately let go of her mom's hand, running into the arms of her best friend. Rachel walked quickly over to the group and gave Blaine a hug as Trevor and Abby quickly made their way to a playground. Blaine and Rachel got some coffee at a cart and popped a squat on the bench with the playground in sight so they could watch the children and catch up.

"That's so amazing about Lily," Blaine said once Rachel called the events of the past few days. "She is seriously going to be huge one day. Just like her mom!" He nudged Rachel who smiled at the thought.

"I just hope it doesn't all go to her head too early," Rachel replied.

"She's got a good support system. I think she'll be okay." The two sipped their coffee in a comfortable silence, watching their children spin on the merry-go-round. Rachel was so excited when Blaine texted her asking to meet them at Central Park. He was so glad to get Trevor out of the house before he started some summer programs at school to catch up on the passed few months he had been in and out of class.

"And I hear Ella has a lady in her life? Um, what?" Rachel grinned and nodded.

"I know, I know. I was as shocked as you are. Sort of. Okay, not really. But get this—she's a senior." Blaine's eyes got wide.

"What? No way. Our little Ella? Dating an upperclassman?"

"Don't remind me, it's a little hard to swallow at times. But she's happy, so I can't complain."

"Good," Blaine replied. "Trevor don't make yourself sick from going too fast."

"You too Abby!" Rachel called. The kids looked back at their parents with a barely-there acknowledgement and jumped off the merry-go-round, stumbling a little with dizziness before running over to a set of swings. After about thirty minutes the kids walked over to their parents that were holding some bottles of water for them to refuel before

"You were a champ on those monkey bars there, Abby," Blaine said as she gulped down half a bottle of water. Rachel grabbed it before she could continue and cause herself to choke.

"Thanks," she smiled, nearly panting from how quickly she drank her water. "I'm going to this super cool gymnastics camp in Texas this summer so when I come back I'll be even better!" Rachel stared down at the water bottle she was currently putting the top onto and looked up at Abby for a moment.

"Hey Abs, can I talk to you about that real quick?" Rachel started. This wasn't going to end well. She tried to mentally prepare herself but this was going to suck.

"Yeah?" she asked, her big eyes full of excitement. Rachel couldn't do this. But she and Quinn had made the decision last night at dinner that it just wasn't going to work out. She had to find out sooner than later.

"Sweetie, I'm so, so sorry. But with my work and momma's work and Lily and her show we just don't have the time to take you down to Texas for the camp this year." Abby's face carefully molded from one of satisfied to absolute fury.

"THAT'S NOT FAIR!" She screamed in Rachel's face causing a few pedestrians to turn and stare for a moment. "Why does Lily and her shows always ruin _my_ stuff?" Rachel bit a lip with her inability to answer.

"Abby," Blaine started.

"NO!" she cried at Blaine. "THIS ALWAYS HAPPENS!"

"Do not yell at your Uncle Blaine. Apologize immediately," Rachel demanded, grabbing Abby's clenched fists. She looked to the ground for a moment shamefully.

"Sorry Uncle Blaine," she said quietly.

"It's all right," he quickly replied.

"But mommy you promised I could do this camp," Abby whined. Rachel realized and then regretted that right now, in the middle of a park, with friends, wasn't probably the best place to break this news to her. But it was too late now.

"I'm sorry Abby. You can do it next summer."

"Well stupid Lily will probably have a another _stupid_ show." The girl huffed with an attitude as big as Manhattan and gave the ground an evil glare.

"Come on Abby," Trevor said grabbing Abby's hand and breaking her from her moment of anger. "Let's go back to the playground." Abby gave Rachel a hard stare with a look that could do some serious emotional damage. It was filled with hurt, betrayal, and sadness—and it broke Rachel's heart into a few dozen pieces. She let out a small huff before spinning on her heel and walking over to the merry-go-round with Trevor.

"Oh boy," Rachel said with a deep sigh, leaning down with her elbows on her knees and her head in her hands. Blaine gently rubbed her back trying to offer some support; but even he knew that a simple back rub couldn't really fix this.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for your continued support, reviews, DM's, alerts, favorites, etc. You guys keep me motivated. Also if you feel so obliged feel free to follow me on that lil website tumblr... my url is: if-you-just-smile, and whenever you see me blog just send me a message and bug me to update this because when I'm blogging it really means I should be writing. Enough rambling. I hope you guys liked this! Next update should be out sooner, I'm trying to finish this up before I start school and I have quite a ways to go! Please review :)<strong>


	37. Conflict Resolution

**Chapter 37**

**I'm sorry these updates are taking longer. I've suddenly started working 30 hours a week and I work with kids and don't sleep enough. Therefore…takes me a bit longer. Thanks for sticking with me—your support is so appreciated.**

* * *

><p>Rachel walked into the doctor's office without the child she left the house with. Abby refused to go with her and Blaine offered to take her back to their place for dinner and some more time with Trevor before the two of them and Kurt went on a vacation for a few days.<p>

"Hello Rachel." The voice from the kind front desk secretary rang out behind the counter. Rachel flashed her winning smile as she approached the desk.

"Hi Darlene," Rachel began. "Is Quinn available?"

"She is," Darlene replied. "Go on back, she should be in the office." Rachel thanked the woman and briskly made her way into Quinn's office, thankful that the other doctor that shared the office was with a patient at that time. Rachel knocked twice on the door but didn't wait for a response before walking in.

"Hey babe," Quinn said briefly looking over her shoulder as she typed up something on the computer. "What's up? Where's Abs?" Rachel walked over and propped herself against the desk.

"We need to talk," Rachel said jumping straight to the gun. Quinn stopped typing and pushed slightly away from her computer, leaning back in her chair.

"Okay," Quinn said hesitantly.

"I sort of told Abby about her camp." Quinn raised her eyebrows.

"Thanks Rach. Normally things like that we would do together."

"I know, I know," the brunette said quietly. She jumped off the desk and began to pace around the office. "I'm sorry I just… let it slip… I didn't mean to." Quinn let out an eye-roll but spun around to face Rachel and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Well I'm imagining it didn't go well if you came to my work to talk to me." Rachel could sense Quinn's annoyance but wasn't lacking any herself. "And you didn't answer my question, where is she?"

"She's with Blaine. And she's furious with me. With us really." Quinn bit her lip, pondering a thought.

"Alright," Quinn began. "I'll try to make something work…somehow. We'll figure this out. It's unfair she's having to make sacrifices for something Lily wants." Rachel pursed her lips and nodded. It was unfair that any of them had to make sacrifices for anything. Rachel and Quinn had decided that when they brought their first child into this world that they were going to give her as many opportunities as possible. The same went for Abby and Lily. It was just proving very difficult to find where to draw the line at how much you could do in one summer. And what sort of activities take priority over others.

. . . .

Rachel stood idly at the stove, stirring some of her famous vegan chili. Blaine had texted her about 20 minutes ago that he was feeding Abby dinner and then he would bring her back home. Ella was up in her room cramming for her last final and Lily was in the practice room practicing music. Quinn was doing laundry. The only thing Rachel wanted at this moment was for her family to all be loving and happy together. However, she was pretty sure when Abby and Lily got in the same room for the first time today since the news broke, all hell would break lose. The chili was done. Rachel just kept stirring. All the ingredients needed to just…sit a little longer and everything would work out in the end. Rachel was jolted out of her daze when the handle of the spoon began to burn her hand. She had just compared her life to a pot of boiling chili.

"Girls," she called. "Dinner's ready." A few moments later Rachel could hear a few doors open and movement come from all directions of the house. Quinn brushed past Rachel in silence, grabbing 4 bowls from the cabinet and setting them next to Rachel by the stove. She then turned around to the refigerator and got some drinks out for everyone. Rachel began to pour the chili into bowls and handed one to Lily as she walked past. Ella walked into the kitchen soon after and made a b-line to the stove.

"Can I eat in my room? I really need to finish studying before 2 AM."

"As long as you are studying and not talking to Chloe," Quinn replied from the table. Rachel rolled her eyes and handed Ella a bowl.

"Go," Rachel said winking. Ella silently thanked her and headed back up to her room. Rachel poured herself a bowl before joining Lily and Quinn at the table.

"How is your music going?" Quinn asked after a few silent moments of everyone just eating. Lily looked to her after a sip of her juice and smiled.

"Good! I think. Nana helped a lot."

"Do you need any help from me?" Rachel asked. Lily shook her head.

"No I think I'm fine." Rachel deflated slightly. The world was against her today.

"That's nice," Quinn replied. "Excited for rehearsals in a few weeks?" Lily nodded eagerly.

"I'm really excited to meet all the other girls and work with the DOG! I hope it's a cute little puppy." Rachel smiled at Lily's excitement and looked over at her wife.

"How was work today, love?" Quinn's temporary scowl softened before she looked up to respond.

"It was fine, how was your day?" Rachel let out a sigh of relief at her wife's temporary mood change.

"Dramatic," Rachel replied dryly into her bowl.

"Why?" Lily piped up.

"Your sister can't go to her gymnastics camp this summer and she's more than upset about it. As she should be," Quinn answered.

"We shouldn't have promised her anything," Rachel added.

"Why can't she go?" Lily asked after a few moments of silence.

"Your rehearsals and mommy's performance's combined with Ella's camps just don't really give me enough time to jet down to Texas with her," Quinn replied. "Which is unfortunate, because I know how much she was looking forward to it. But you can't do everything." Rachel watched Lily absorb Quinn's words and nod once to acknowledge them before looking a little solemn and staring against the wall.

"Is she mad at me?" The young brunette asked.

"No."

"Yes."

"Rachel!"

"But it is no way, shape, or form your fault," Rachel added trying to aid Lily's immediate worry. "This is a mistake that your momma and I made."

"No, just you," Quinn muttered jokingly. Rachel's eyes darted to her wife but Quinn let out a little smile. The family finished their dinner and not too soon after a knock at the door rang through the apartment. Quinn went to greet Abby and Blaine at the door and the little girl sulked as she walked inside.

As the end of the evening approached Quinn and Rachel did the usual chore of trying to get the girls into bed at a decent hour. While it was still summer they didn't like them staying up until the late hours.

"Abby. Teeth. Brush them. Now," Quinn called for what she thought was the 5th or 6th time.

"Sorry, sorry!" The little blonde voice rang as she ran from her bedroom into the bathroom. Lily stood at one of the two sinks in the bathroom flossing her teeth and glanced over to Abby as she entered the bathroom, noticing the smaller girl glare up at her.

"Are you going to say anything to me at all tonight?" Lily asked, grinning to the mirror to check her teeth. Abby looked over with a pointed stare and her toothbrush in her mouth. She turned to the sink to spit out her toothpaste.

"You are just ruining my summer," Abby replied. Unlucky for her, Quinn walked by the door at that time.

"I'm sorry that I just wanted to do a show!" Lily yelled, her voice beginning to raise in volume. "I didn't know it would make you miss your camp."

"Abigail I told you we were discussing that as a family in the morning," Quinn said entering the archway of the bathroom. Abby looked back at her mother and huffed before turning back to the sink to finish brushing her teeth.

"Lily lets go, your teeth are beautiful," Quinn said trying to get the girl out of the bathroom. Lily hopped off the counter and went over to her mother at the door.

"I didn't finish flossing," Lily muttered as she walked down the hall.

"I think you'll be okay Miss-Floss-After-Every Meal," Quinn replied leading her into her bedroom. After getting her situated with a book and under the covers Quinn went back towards the bathroom. Seeing Abby was nowhere in sight she assumed Rachel was with her in her bedroom. But that was empty too.

"Rach?"

"In here," the voice called from their bedroom. Quinn entered the room and found Abby curled up in Rachel's arms as the two looked through one of Abby's books.

"I told her she could sleep with us tonight," Rachel said quietly before Quinn could even question. It was the least they could do considering they sort of crushed a part of the girl's heart today. Abby was asleep after a few minutes and in an event not to wake her, Quinn and Rachel decided any discussion would be saved for the morning.

Rachel awoke the next morning shivering. She looked to her right and saw two beautiful blondes. However, those two beautiful blondes were hogging all the covers and she was cold. She carefully but quickly got out of bed to put a robe on before going and turning off the AC. She heard voices in the kitchen and completely forgot that Ella had school. But wait. There were more voices than people in the house. Rachel made her way into the hall and down towards the kitchen before releasing a sigh of relief at the familiar voice.

"Auntie Sanny pass the chocolate chips," Lily said.

"You've already put in like 5 cups Lil, these pancakes are practically all chocolate and a little batter."

"Ew that just…sounds too sugary for 7:30 in the morning," Ella said. Rachel entered the kitchen.

"Morning sunshine!" Santana said from the stove as she flipped pancakes.

"What are you doing here?" Rachel asked, heading straight to the coffee maker.

"I was just in the neighborhood," Santana replied. Rachel took a long sip of her coffee that had been made, courtesy of Santana, and raised an eyebrow.

"Really?" Santana winked and flipped some pancakes onto a plate and handed them to Lily who smiled with wide, excited eyes.

"Thank you," She said rushing to the table to eat them. Santana made Ella a plate and went back into the kitchen to pour herself a cup of coffee.

"No but really, why are you in my kitchen at 7:30? I love you but I don't let most people see me at this hour," Rachel said while trying to fix her hair in the microwave door. Santana laughed and led Rachel a few steps away from the dining room table where the girls were eating so they could talk quietly without most of their conversation being heard.

"Ella texted me last night and said things were a little crazy right now. So I thought I'd come over and take some stress out of your morning by making you guys breakfast!" Rachel watched Ella's eyes shift slightly into the kitchen at the mention of her name but once Rachel caught her eyes Ella looked back to her food and the history book she was reading. Rachel smiled while she stared at her eldest daughter's head.

"Thank you for doing this San," Rachel whispered leaning into the slightly taller girl's figure. Santana hugged Rachel back with one arm and kissed the top of her head.

"What's all this?" Quinn asked walking into the kitchen. "Morning S, what brings you by here at this ungodly early hour?"

"Can I have more pancakes?" Lily called from the table.

"Wait 10 minutes," Rachel replied. Santana poured Quinn a cup of coffee and the three leaned against the kitchen counters.

"Just trying to keep your home at peace," she whispered. Quinn seemed to immediately understand and quietly thanked her.

"Are you done studying? I heard you running the sink in the bathroom at like 1 AM." Ella looked up at Quinn's words and sighed.

"I'm so bad at history," she whined, laying her head in her book. She turned her head so she was looking into the kitchen. "Why does it matter when the Cold War was and why it happened? I'm here on earth and that's all that's important." Rachel scoffed and Quinn made her way over to the table.

"Clearly she didn't inherit your study skills Quinn," Santana called from the kitchen. Quinn walked behind Ella's chair and began gently massaging her neck.

"She has a 4.0 right now," Quinn began. "And she will hopefully have it after this final, right Eloise?"

"Right," Ella muttered from her face in the book. "Can we leave now? I want to meet Chloe before school."

"Sure honey," Quinn replied. "Take your dishes to the sink and thank your aunt profusely and I'll be ready in a minute." Ella followed the orders and disappeared into the hallway.

"Okay I waited," Lily announced from the table. "I'm ready for more!"

. . . .

Abby stumbled into the kitchen about 20 minutes later clad in pajamas and a messy head of hair.

"Good morning sweetie," Rachel called as Abby walked over to the table and demanded to be lifted into Rachel's lap. Whenever that girl was tired she turned into a 4-year-old.

"Hi," she said with a yawn as Rachel adjusted her on her lap. "Hi Auntie Sanny, what are you doing here?"

"Just coming by to make you your favorite breakfast cutie," Santana replied sipping her second cup of coffee.

"Hi Abby," Lily spoke up quietly. Abby looked down the table with a tiny glare and huffed.

"Hello Lily." Rachel rolled her eyes.

"That's enough of the attitude," Rachel said into Abby's ear.

"What's wrong lil A?" Santana asked standing up to make the girl a plate of pancakes.

"I can't do my gymnastics camp in Texas anymore because Lily has rehearsal and mommy and momma can't be in 4 places at once." If the girls response had been any more dramatic-sounding Rachel would have given her one of the Tony's on the fireplace. Rachel had to hold back her laugh at the absolute devastation filled in the answer. It was a camp. She was going to be fine.

"That's too bad," Santana said frowning to Abby who nodded in response.

"And Lily's rehearsals always make me miss gymnastics," Abby added.

"I'm sorry! How many times do I have to say I'm sorry?" Rachel held up her hand to Lily's outburst.

"None at all. Abby remember what we said how this was not Lily's fault, but mine and momma's?" Abby nodded slightly.

"It's just not fair, why does _she_ get to do everything?" Quinn walking through the front door at that moment allowed Rachel to let out a sigh of relief. There was no way she was having another one of these conversations without her.

"I see we have already started the discussion," Quinn said coming into the kitchen. Rachel simply shrugged as Santana placed a plate down in front of Abby. Quinn sat back down at the table next to Lily and took a deep breath.

"Abby," she started. Abby glanced up from her pancakes she was currently eating to listen. "I know it seems like it isn't fair and you may not like the reasons that we are going to tell you why Lily gets to do things and you don't. But Lily right now is doing some once-in-a-lifetime opportunities that don't come around very often. You will always have a chance to do a gymnastics camp. And it kills me that we can't let you go."

"Me too," Rachel said hugging Abby tightly around the waist. Quinn gave a soft smile before continuing.

"Lily will always have a chance to do a musical," Abby replied quietly.

"Not really," Rachel said. "She's going to have to go to middle school and high school soon and have a lot less time to do these huge big shows. And she knows that." Lily nodded in acknowledgement. "I'm sorry Abby. I know this isn't fair but its just about the only solution right now. We have already filled out your application for next year and we have put it on the family calendar." Abby let out a small huff and set down her fork. Quinn could see from across the table tears welling up in the her eyes. She felt so bad. And the excuses she and Rachel had come up with in the late hours of the night weren't coming off as well as she had hoped.

"Wait," Santana called from the kitchen. "You said this camp is in Texas?" Quinn nodded.

"Dallas. 2 week sleep-away camp."

"When?"

"Last two weeks of July," Rachel replied.

"You guys, I'm going to Houston then. I'll take her! I'm going to visit my aunt and cousins with B and Maddy." Abby's eyes lit up.

"REALLY?" She screamed jumping off Rachel's lap.

"San we don't want you to feel obligated to take her," Rachel said standing up quickly.

"YES WE DO!" Abby exclaimed.

"Abigail," Quinn whispered sternly.

"No, its my pleasure! I'll change my plane so I can drop her off at the camp and everything." Abby let out a scream of delight and ran over to Santana, throwing her arms around her legs in a tight hug.

"Thank you, thank you, THANK YOU!"

"Are you sure?" Quinn whispered going into the kitchen.

"Absolutely. Consider it done. You guys are always there for us. This is just another way of me repaying you."

"Thank you," Quinn said placing a hand on Santana's shoulder. "Seriously." Abby was still latched onto Santana's legs and the Latina looked down to ruffle her blonde hair.

"Seriously S," Rachel said. "This isn't like a favor

"Happy to help." Abby let go of Santana's legs after a few more minutes of embracing in how awesome her aunt was and walked over to Lily who was watching the scene from the table.

"I'm sorry I was mad at you," Abby muttered. Lily smiled.

"It's okay," she replied. "I'm glad you get to go to your camp!" Abby grinned and looked over to Rachel who had an equal grin. Lily embraced her smaller sister in a hug

"I think this calls for more pancakes," Abby declared. The adults and Lily all burst into laughter as Santana poured the rest of the batter into the pan.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for your support and I'm sorry if this was kinda boring. Had to close some doors before I open some new windows, you know? ;) I will have the next one up MUCH sooner! Also fanfiction . net wrote my Tumblr URL incorrectly (and I changed it)… its easilywonderstruck. Follow me! I'm always online. And please leave a review if you'd like :) <strong>


	38. Summer Days Part 1

**Be aware of a little time jump in the middle of the chapter!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 38<strong>

Ella could listen to Chloe sing all day. Her voice was so beautiful, so angelic. Especially when they sat in downtown traffic on their last day of school. That meant she got to listen to it longer.

"Hey can I check my history grade on your phone?" Ella asked as Chloe leaned against the window in frustration of the traffic.

"Sure thang," Chloe replied grabbing her phone from the middle console and handing it to Ella. After a few taps and clicks Ella opened the browser window that had her grades on it.

"Shit," Ella muttered.

"You got an A!" Chloe exclaimed. Noticing Ella's fallen face she wished she hadn't said that. "Or not…?"

"I got a D. My grade went down to a B+. Ughhh I'm so screwed."

"Are your moms really that strict on grades?" Chloe asked. Traffic was finally moving so her mood was slightly improving.

"Not really but like, they just want me to try my hardest. They aren't going to be happy when they find out the reason I wasn't studying was because I was talking to you all night. After they told me not to."

"Then don't tell them El, not that hard," Chloe replied.

"I don't like to lie to them," Ella muttered, putting Chloe's phone back in the middle console. Chloe let out a sigh.

"It's not lying, its just not expanding the truth. Don't overreact. It's not like you're a failing student."

"I know," Ella sighed. "I just feel bad. I could have probably studied harder. Or not. I hate history."

"And its over now," Chloe said parking her car outside the apartment building. "So cheer up! It's summertime!"

"Wait. No. Don't go," Ella said frowning, realizing they had to depart for a few days. Chloe was going upstate to visit her aunt and uncle with her whole family and it would be the first time the couple would be apart for a few days. Chloe picked up her phone to check the time.

"I have like a half hour tops. I have to get home to pack."

"Come up and watch an episode of Sixteen and Pregnant?" Chloe let a grin escape her lips. Ella was always able to convince her with trashy television.

"Alright, alright," she said laughing and pulling into the parking garage. "And you know I'm only going away for 5 days and when I get back we can spend practically every day together having cute couple adventures in the city." A smile crept across Ella's face and she was unable to contain it.

"I love you," she muttered while Chloe shut her car off. Chloe returned the smile and leaned over to give Ella a sweet kiss on the lips.

"I love you too El." The girls got out of the car and went up to the apartment, Ella bracing herself for however many family members could be there. She was happily surprised when just it was only her mom there.

"Hi girls," Rachel said from the dining room table where she was working on her laptop. "Are you guys interested in going to Evita tonight? I just got 5 tickets."

"I wish," Chloe replied. "I have to get home soon anyway to pack for a trip. But thank you. Can I get a rain-check when I get back?"

"Certainly," Rachel smiled. "What are you guys going to do in the mean time?"

"Just watch some TV up in the loft. No one else is here right?" Ella asked grabbing some sodas and a bag of popcorn. Rachel shook her head.

"Nope. You are free to make-out or do anything else in this house. I won't bother you." Ella spun on her heel to face her mom, her face bright red.

"_MOTHER._" Rachel burst into a fit of muffled laughter and Chloe had to bite her lip in order to prevent herself from doing the same. "Come on Chlo. I'm sorry my mom is so, _so_ weird."

"Nice seeing you Rachel," Chloe said grinning as she was dragged out of the kitchen.

"Likewise Chloe. Have a good trip," Rachel said still trying to cover up her laughter.

"I love your mom," Chloe said once they got up into the loft.

"Yeah, yeah okay. When your mom embarrasses you in front of your girlfriend like that you'll think differently." Chloe squinted her eyes in a joking glare and wrapped her arm around Ella once they were situated on the couch in a big, tight hug, kissing the top of her head. After kissing for a few moments they were comfortably snuggled against each other and Ella grabbed the TV remote. After flipping onto the selections of the DVR she was less than pleased to find out that the episode of Sixteen and Pregnant seem to be missing.

"Dumb sisters," Ella muttered. "Deleting my shows without my permission."

"It's fine," Chloe said snatching the remote from Ella and flipping on E! t some fashion show neither of them really had any interest.

"Now, back to the important matter at hand." Chloe turned the TV up a little louder and gently pushed Ella down onto the couch. The two were at each other's lips within milliseconds and hands started exploring regions that neither two had done with each other before.

"Chloe," Ella gasped in a low whisper. "My mom is downstairs."

"She can't hear anything I promise," Chloe replied quietly.

That wasn't true. Rachel had superpower hearing and it was even more sensitive when she wasn't supposed to be listening. But she went into her bedroom to change into some more comfortable clothes before going to the theater and giving her daughter the privacy she deserved and rarely got. Quinn and Abby walked through the door a few minutes later.

"Hi honey," Quinn said kissing Rachel's cheek. Rachel grinned but put a finger to her lips.

"Ella and Chloe are up in the loft." Quinn nodded in understanding and looked around her for a moment.

"Um… where did Abby go?" Before the two could do anything else they heard a loud groan of frustration.

"MOM!"

"Too late," Rachel muttered, shutting her eyes for a moment. Ella stomped down the loft stairs and into the kitchen with Chloe in tow.

"Ella and Chloe were kissing. It was gross," Abby declared, following them into the kitchen. "I just wanted to play wii…" Rachel eyed Ella for a moment and could see the embarrassment on her face. She was pretty sure those girls were doing a little more than just kissing.

"I told you that you were to go get in the shower, put your leotard in the washing room sink and get ready to go to Evita tonight," Quinn said grabbing Abby's shoulder before she could start digging through the pantry for something to eat. "No snacks. I'll make dinner soon."

"Can I not have a moment of privacy in this house?" Ella announced hopping up on the counter. Chloe patted her leg in sympathy and gave her a soft smile.

"You have a bedroom," Quinn replied. "Hello Chloe. Nice to see you."

"You two are coming to Evita tonight?" Rachel chimed in. She put a hand over her heart. "I'm so honored!"

"My bedroom is a mess," Ella countered.

"And whose fault is that…." Quinn muttered. "Lil and Shelby are coming too, Rach." Ella rolled her eyes. Rachel did a little cheer to herself.

"Fine, we're leaving now but not because I want to. Because I'm getting kicked out of my own house."

"Bye Chloe!" Abby waved from the counter.

"Bye Abby," Chloe said. "Bye Quinn, bye Rachel."

"Bye sweetheart, sorry the little munchkin came and bothered you guys," Quinn replied.

"No harm done," Chloe said with a smile.

"_SERIOUS_ HARM DONE!" Ella yelled from the front hall.

"That's my cue," Chloe replied rolling her eyes. The two left the apartment and Ella walked Chloe down to her car.

"I am so, so sorry," Ella said as the exited the elevator.

"Honey, stop apologizing," Chloe said grabbing her hand. "Your family is adorable and they make me feel so welcome. That's all I can ask for, really." Ella smiled.

"If you say so. Next time you come over nobody will be here, I promise." Chloe leaned in to press a kiss to Ella's lips.

"And even if they are," she started. "I don't care." The two embraced in a tight, warm hug good-bye. "Now go clean your room." Ella rolled her eyes.

"Very funny," the blonde replied.

. . . .

"I still don't know why you want to do this," Shelby said taking her seat the piano. "People don't exactly take lessons from me because they _like_ me. They do it because I know how to win and make people the best."

"Well," Lily began. "Mommy said you were the best. So make me the best Annie that Broadway has ever seen!" Shelby smiled at the girl's determination.

"Fair enough. Shall we warm up?" Lily nodded and set down a bottle of water and music on the stand next to the piano. Shelby ran her through a few scales and breathing exercises that Lily was accomplishing with ease. But Shelby had some tricks up her sleeve. They ran through Lily's 3 big songs from the show a few time each to start and get a feel for them all.

"Okay now I want you to sing 'Maybe' and you can only breathe after each period. So not phrases but sentences." Lily gave a confused look.

"But those are all different lengths…" Shelby nodded.

"That's the point. It's a challenge. Something you need." Shelby began to play the piano and cut Lily off from saying anything else. Needless to say Shelby's breathing exercise was one of the most daunting tasks she had ever performed in her 10 years of living. Shelby ran her through a few more weird but beneficial phrasing and tone drills before presenting Lily with her next task.

"Okay now I want you to sing the song backwards. We can go slower if you need to figure it out." Lily gawked.

"What? That's impossible!" She exclaimed. Shelby shook her head.

"It's really not, I do it for every song. It's sort of fun, requires you to use your brain in a different way then just singing a song you know." Lily gave Shelby a hard stare.

"This isn't fun." Shelby smirked and turned back to the piano.

"Ready?" Lily groaned but began, struggling to sing the song backwards. She had to stop and start over. And again. And again. And after the 6th attempt Shelby was beginning to get amused. It was the first time she had witnessed her granddaughter struggling at something.

"One more time. You're doing great." Shelby placed her hands on the keys as Lily stomped her foot on the ground.

"No I'm _not,_" Lily began. "This is hard."

"Life's hard Lily," Shelby said softly. "You've had a pretty easy ride and right now my job is to toughen you up. Do you think if your mom tells her director that certain part of a song is hard that he makes it easier on her?" Lily shook her head. "That's correct. Part of the Broadway world and part of life, too is having to do things without the ability to make them easier."

"K," Lily replied quietly.

"Let's try it one more time." Lily took a deep breath and began to sing. While she struggled, she was noticeably improving. Shelby grinned and turned around applauding. Lily rolled her eyes slightly.

"It wasn't that good."

"You aren't going to be perfect every time. In fact you're not even going to perfect _most_ of the time. Life is about learning how to deal with mistakes."

"I don't like making mistakes," Lily replied taking a seat next to Shelby on the piano bench.

"I don't know many people that do." Shelby replied. "But." She wrapped an arm around Lily and squeezed her tight. "Have you learned something today?" Lily nodded.

"Yes."

"Good. Now. I'm starving. Shall we make something for dinner before Evita?"

. . . .

A month later, the family was still in a flurry of activity. Ella was gone most of the day spending as much time with Chloe as possible before she went away to school. Even though she will be close by, she knows Chloe will be a little busier so they thought that they might as well make the most of their time right now. Lily had begun rehearsals and was loving every minute of it, naturally. Abby was doing some summer gymnastics classes to prepare for her camp almost every day and came home almost too exhausted to eat—even for her. Quinn was able to work the same amount with Shelby helping her with meals and driving too and fro while Rachel had shows Thursday-Sunday. Some may say the family was crazy but it was what they were used to.

"MOMMA I CAN'T FIND MY PURPLE LEOTARD!" Quinn nearly dropped the pot holding the boiling, steaming vegetables on the floor after hearing Abby's shriek. "Abigail what I have said about yelling," Quinn said walking into the girls bedroom after safely depositing the vegetables in the sink.

"Sorry," she muttered, her head in her closet digging through a large pile of gymnastics tops, jackets, shorts tank tops, and leotards. The girl had more practice gear than Quinn and Rachel had clothing—combined. And she had pulled all of it off the shelves and onto the floor. Quinn looked up onto a shelf and saw the shiny purple leotard bunched up into a corner. She reached up and grabbed it, dangling it over Abby's head as she continued to dig.

"Ehem." Quinn cleared her throat causing Abby too look up and smile.

"Thank you," she said grabbing it from Quinn's hands and taking it over to the suitcase that was sitting on her bed. Quinn glanced over the suitcase and could tell that once Abby went to bed she would probably re-pack it for her.

"Are you sure you don't want my help?"

"Positive," Abby replied. She folded her leotard up neatly and placed it on top of the handful of other favorite ones already in the suitcase.

"Are you excited?" Quinn asked sitting down onto the bed and re-folding a pair of sweatpants. Abby nodded quickly with a smile before plopping down onto the bed next to Quinn.

"But I'll miss you and mommy and sometimes Lily and Ella." Quinn smiled and kissed the top of her head.

"We'll miss you too peanut. Lots and lots. But if you need absolutely anything they have plenty of counselors and teachers there to help you out. And Auntie Sanny and Britt will be nearby if you need them."

"I know," Abby replied letting out a gentle sigh. Her face perked up almost instantly. "I'm really excited though! How long until we leave for the airport?"

"10 hours honey," Quinn replied glancing at her watch. She loved waking Abby up at 4:30 in the morning like she liked getting hit over the head with a brick. She'd make Rachel do it.

"I'm too excited to sleep!" Abby said going back over to her closet. Quinn rolled her eyes before walking out of the room to finish preparing dinner.

"You better sleep," she muttered.

. . . .

"I hate you," Ella said for the 15th time as she and Lily piled into the mini-van at 5:05 the next morning.

"I agree," Lily said. Quinn set down her cup of coffee and turned to face them as they buckled in.

"That's enough. Your sister would be coming to say good-bye to you at the airport if you were leaving for two weeks."

"I'm so excited!" Abby said jumping into the car after Rachel put her bags in the trunk. Ella gave her a half-hearted smile before rolling her eyes and Lily collapsed her head onto the pillow she had brought for her and Ella to share.

"It's too earrrrly for you to be excited," Lily whined, still clad in her pajamas bottoms and a sweatshirt. Ella grabbed a blanket from the backseat and threw it over her and Lily.

"Wakey wakey girls!" Rachel cheered hopping into the drivers seat. She turned to her wife before starting the car. "Did you sleep at all?" Quinn shook her head.

"I think its finally hitting me that we're sending our little baby off without us," she replied quietly. They both glanced to the backseat where Lily and Ella were already back asleep and Abby was sitting listening to Ella's iPod and playing a game.

"She'll be fine. And she won't be alone. We know she's going in good hands," Rachel said. She grabbed Quinn's hand that was resting on her leg and gave it a reassuring squeeze. Quinn let out a deep breath before closing her eyes as Rachel drove to the airport.

. . . .

"I don't understand how you aren't a morning person with an almost 1 year old," Quinn said. "I outgrew the phase of waking up early once Abby turned 4 but those early months are killer." Santana looked over at Quinn with a hard glare as she hoisted a suitcase up on the counter for the agent to check.

"B does everything past 3 am. I do the days and late nights. And I don't wake up this early. That's how." Quinn giggled before turning around to grab Abby's bag. Abby and the rest of the girls were over at a bench saying hello to Maddy and Brittany.

"Willy!" Lily squinted her eyes in frustration at the baby.

"Lily, Maddy. La-la-la L not W," Lily said.

"Ella!" Maddy clapped her hands together as Ella waved to her.

"No fair," Lily muttered to Ella. "Lillllyyyyyyyy." Maddy gave a quizzical look to the brunette before turning to Abby.

"Abba!" Abby smiled and shrugged.

"Close enough!" She replied. Lily sighed and sat next to Brittany.

"She'll get it soon. Some sounds are just harder than others." Brittany bounced the baby on her knees causing her to giggle and the girls fawned over her.

"Okay here is every number that you already have. Just…in case you lose your phone or something. And here is an extra bag of her vitamins and allergy medication… she has them and knows how to use them but in case her bag gets lost and she knows your cell phone by heart, here are the directions to the camp and information about the show on the last day for parents. Um…am I missing anything Quinn?" Quinn stared at her wife for a second before shaking her head.

"Deep breath Rach," Quinn replied. "Just like you told me to do in the car."

"She'll be good," Santana replied. "I'll call you when we get her checked in, okay?" Rachel let out a deep breath, her own nerves starting to set in. They called Abby and the rest of the group over to a spot right outside security where they couldn't go without tickets. Quinn and Rachel were the first to give the big hugs and kisses.

"Have so much fun," Quinn said beginning to tear up.

"You have everything you need and remember even if you need anything you call Auntie Sanny and Auntie Britt," Rachel added kissing her on the forehead. "We'll see you in two weeks."

"I know," Abby said. She threw her arms around Rachel and Quinn who were crouched before her.

"Love you sweetie," Rachel whispered into her ear.

"Bye Abby," Ella said giving her a hug. She lifted her off the ground and spun her in a circle. She set her down and allowed Lily to give her a hug goodbye.

"Thanks again S," Rachel said hugging her friend.

"Not a problem. You ready Abs?" Abby nodded and tugged on her backpack, grabbing Santana's outreached hand. Rachel and Quinn held onto each other as they watched her go down the security line meeting up with Maddy and Brittany; Abby periodically looking back and waving and the two blowing kisses.

"I'm gonna miss her," Lily said quietly as the four became out of their line of vision.

"I'm not," Ella replied.

"Ella…." Quinn added as they got in the elevator to go back down to their parked car.

"Kidding… I will," Ella began. "But its going to be so-o much quieter at home!"

"I can practice my music without bugging her! Free at least!" Lily cheered.

"Did you say something about it being quiet in the house?" Rachel asked Ella.

. . . .

Nobody went back to sleep when they got home; instead, they went out to buy bagels and had a slow easy morning on the couch watching some television. It was a Monday morning so Lily had rehearsal at 2 but other than that and Quinn going to work for a few hours the family had no real plans for the day. The girls lounged around casually doing some chores and tiding up the place. Ella and Lily were at the kitchen table eating lunch with Rachel a few hours later when Quinn came home.

"You're home early," Rachel announced when Quinn entered into the kitchen.

"Missed you too," Quinn muttered kissing Rachel on the lips.

"There's some extra salad in the bowl," Rachel replied taking another bite. Quinn dumped a pile of mail on the table for Rachel to sort before going and making herself a plate.

"Did I get anything?" Lily asked cheerfully.

"Who would be sending you mail?" Ella sneered taking a sip of her juice.

"Ah ha ha," Rachel said holding 3 envelopes. "Report cards." Ella's eyes became wide. She forgot all about those. Rachel set them down, opening them one by one.

"Abby…. 5, 5, 5, 4."

"What was the 4 in?" Quinn called from the kitchen.

"Math. Numbers just aren't her thing. Her comments are 'A pleasure to have in class and a hard worker'." Quinn nodded returning to the table as Rachel opened the second envelope.

"Lillian C. Berry-Fabray," Rachel began. "5, 5, 5, 5."

"Yes!" Lily exclaimed shooting her fist into the air.

"Dedicated student always on top of work. A pleasure to have in class." Quinn reached across her chair to kiss Lily on top of the head.

"Proud of your honey. With all your activities too its hard to focus on school but you're doing great. Nice work." Lily smiled at her mom and continued to eat her lunch. Nobody had noticed Ella had stopped eating and was patiently staring at Rachel to continue opening the letters.

"Annnd Eloise. Keeping that 4.0?" Rachel asked. Ella pursed her lips and gave a shrug. "I'm sure you are." Rachel winked. She read over the grades before furrowing her eyebrows slightly. "A, A, A-, A-, B+? Can be easily distracted in group work?" Ella let out a sigh and avoided both of her moms eyes.

"Ella," Quinn started. "Anything to say?" Ella shook her head and placed her napkin on top of her plate, pushing her chair away from the table. Rachel glanced over at Quinn with a raised eyebrow and mouthed out 'Girlfriend'. Quinn nodded subtly as Ella put her dishes in the sink.

"I'm sorry," Ella announced. Quinn and Rachel turned around in case she wanted to elaborate.

"We're not mad," Quinn replied. Ella was turned away from them but glanced back and nodded, heading off to her bedroom.

"Lily can you go get changed for rehearsal and get all your books together?" Rachel asked politely, hoping the little girl would get the idea that momma and mommy wanted to have a private conversation.

"Sure," she said, taking her own dishes to the sink and going off to the office where her music was. Quinn and Rachel both watched her walk out of the kitchen and out of hearing range before speaking.

"Are you mad?". Quinn shook her head.

"I'm just glad to see her doing okay. She had a rough start to the year. I wish she would have maybe asked us for help with history if she was struggling but she's not failing." Quinn glanced over the report card once more and shrugged.

"I agree." The two discussed enjoyed a nice quiet lunch in their dining room without children bickering around them and catching up on each other's days and upcoming weeks. Quinn even poured them both a little wine.

"I'm going to Chloe's," Ella called suddenly when they were doing the dishes.

"Be home by dinner please," Rachel answered.

"Bye!"

. . . .

"Long day?" Chloe asked once the two entered Chloe's bedroom and Ella collapsed onto her back onto the bed.

"Just…. dumb. Its fine. My parents didn't really care about my grades but I'm kind of upset with myself."

"Well you have plenty more opportunities to show them you're a good student. Take summer school and you can cancel out the grades you don't like."

"Yeah…maybe next year." Ella sat up and leaned against Chloe's pillows as the older girl shed her sweatshirt and shoes.

"Ella," Chloe said, crawling onto the bed next to Ella.

"Chloe," Ella replied.

"You're wearing too much clothing."

Twenty minutes later the girls were both engaged in a full on make-out session, shirts and pants had been discarded, and things were getting hot and heavy…quickly.

"Oh my god," Ella muttered biting her lip to keep in any abnormal gasps or moans. Chloe was _good_ at this. Ella stopped to think for a second as Chloe was kissing her neck fiercely how many girls Chloe has made out with. Probably dozens. And here was Ella… new at the whole being gay thing. Well, she had to start somewhere. And she had a great partner to learn from.

Chloe topped Ella for a few moments and ran her hands through her silky blonde hair as she sucked on Ella's neck.

"That might leave a mark. Sorry." Ella grinned but caught Chloe's lips on her own before she could go any lower than her neck.

"Ella," Chloe protested against her lips. She tried to move down to Ella's breasts but was stopped by Ella's voice.

"Chloe…I…"

"What babe?" Chloe asked seriously, focusing in on some obvious worry coming from the blonde.

"I… just don't know…if I'm ready for more." Ella could see an immediate look of annoyance but Chloe quickly covered it up with a soft smile.

"We can go slow. You're fine. I'm right here." Chloe gently grazed Ella's breast with her tongue causing Ella to arch her back up in pleasure. Yes, she was enjoying this but she had no idea what was going on. What happened when she had to do it to Chloe? She had no clue what she was supposed to do.

"No, no. I'm sorry." Chloe pulled away and Ella sat up. "Sorry." Chloe gently lifted Ella's falling chin and cupped her face with the other hand. She placed a gentle kiss on her lips.

"Don't apologize. I'll be here for you when you're ready."

A few hours later Ella walked back into her apartment, much more relaxed and feeling a lot better than when she had left.

"Dinner's almost ready, wash up please," Quinn said once Ella entered the family room. Lily was reading over a script on the couch and Rachel was sitting next to her with her laptop on her lap working. Ella flopped down on the chair next to the couch and turned the TV on.

"Have fun with Chloe?" Rachel asked, eyes still down onto her computer.

"Mhmm," Ella replied flipping through channels.

"What did you guys do?" Ella thought for a moment. Made out…cuddled… baked cupcakes…made out some more…

"Baked cupcakes."

"Ooh yummy," Lily said grinning. "Did you bring me some?" Ella shook her head and Lily huffed, going back to her script. Her eyes looked back up at Ella once more. "What's that thing on your neck?" Ella's eyes darted over to her sister and her hand shot to her neck. Awesome Chloe. Thanks so much. She jumped off the chair and over to a mirror that sat against the wall near their dining room. Sure enough, there was a red and purple bruise forming just under her chin.

Quinn walked over beside Ella shooting a smiling Rachel a wink.

"Aw," she started standing behind Ella in the mirror. "My baby girl's got herself her first hickey!" Ella groaned in embarrassment and ran out of the dining room into her bathroom.

"What's a hickey?" Lily asked. Quinn's eyes shot to Rachel's, giving her a 'you tell her' look. "Will I get one?" Rachel almost choked on the water she was sipping and cleared her throat.

"Maybe someday Lil…"

* * *

><p><strong>You like? I liked writing this one. And hello to all my new tumblr followers. Don't be shy, come say hi! Anyway. <strong>Reviews would make me a happy girl! And once again if you have any questionsrequests/etc feel free to message me on tumblr or DM me! Thank you for your love and support as always! Please review!****


	39. Summer Days Part 2

**Chapter 39**

**This chapter is majority Quinn/Rachel and Ella/Chloe. But I don't think any of you will really mind that ;) I promise this will be my last of Ella being embarrassed by her moms…its just too easy.**

* * *

><p>On a muggy, hot Monday afternoon Quinn was thankful for her air-conditioned office. She had just given a chicken pox shot to a screaming 3-year-old and her ears were ringing as she tried to finish some paperwork. She found it hard to concentrate. That, and the texting she and her wife had been doing back and forth arguing about what movie they were going to watch tonight. Rachel was at the video-rental store begging to get a musical as always while Quinn was feeling like more of a rom-com.<p>

After thirty minutes of typing some notes up on patients she checked her schedule and was pleased to see she had no more appointments for the day. Her phone buzzed as she made her way to her car after leaving her office and she wasn't surprised to see another message from Rachel.

_Fine. Only because I love you, I got the proposal. But I also got west side story so when you change your mind we have that._

Quinn rolled her eyes slightly before replying.

_Sounds good. Im gonna pick up some vegan food for us. Im sick of cooking haha_

Without waiting for a reply Quinn called in some take-out at their favorite vegan place down the street. While she was waiting for it she decided to go into Whole Foods next door to get a nice bottle of wine for the two of them. Ella was going to see a movie with a girl from cheer and Lily was going over to someone's house for a cast sleepover so Quinn and Rachel could have a nice evening to themselves. As Quinn wandered through the wine aisle she felt her phone ring once more. Instead of a message from her wife it was from her daughter.

_Mom said you're at the store. Can you get me some girl stuff?_

Quinn smiled at the girl's lack of the use of the word "tampon" and replied.

_I thought you were going out? But yes I can. I wish you had texted me earlier and I could have just picked something up at work._

She grabbed a bottle of wine and made her way around the store to the other aisle that would suit her needs. Her phone buzzed with Ella's response.

_Yeah I'm leaving in like an hour. Well mom these things just sort of happen. Not my fault. Blame mother nature. _

"Quinn?" Quinn's head shot up at the mention of her name and smiled.

"Hi honey," she said to Chloe, giving her a friendly hug. "What are you up to? As we stand…surrounded by tampons." Chloe laughed.

"Fun place to meet," she joked. "I'm just getting some…stuff. And my cousin and my mom are getting some food somewhere in here to make for dinner. Family night."

"Aw well have fun," Quinn said grabbing a box off the shelf. "And hey I hear you have a birthday coming up…tomorrow? 19 already?" Chloe grinned.

"Yep! My family is in town to celebrate with me and my brother before we go to Maine next weekend. And Ella and I are going out in a few days. If that's alright with you…of course." Quinn gave Ella a look.

"Oh please. Of course it's okay," Quinn replied. "Well I have to go pick up some dinner for me and Rach. Have a good evening tonight and happy birthday sweetheart."

"Thanks! You too." The two departed and Quinn was left walking away with a small smile on her face. That girl was so sweet. If she had _any_ hardships in her family like Ella had expressed she sure didn't show them.

. . . .

"Hello?" Quinn called into the house twenty minutes later, arms full of bags from the store and the Vegan restaurant.

"Finally," Ella replied skipping down the stairs from the loft. While Quinn took off her coat and shoes Ella rummaged through the grocery bags before puling out what she needed.

"I saw Chloe at the store. We had a nice chat," Quinn said picking up the bags again and stopping Ella in her tracks as she began to walk away.

"What?" Her voice was almost shaking for some unknown reason. Quinn raised an eyebrow as she walked into the kitchen. Rachel noticed her entrance and stood up from her computer to help her unload the bags.

"We had a conversation for probably a minute and a half. It wasn't a big deal."

"Oh," Ella replied. "What did you talk about?"

"You," Quinn answered smirking. She noticed Ella's unimpressed expression. "And tampons. We were both buying them." Ella groaned and Quinn had to bite back her laugh. Rachel raised an eyebrow playfully at her wife as Ella stormed to her room.

"You are _SO_ EMBARRASSING!" Ella yelled before slamming her door.

"It's in the job description!" Quinn yelled back. Rachel wrapped her arms around Quinn's stomach and Quinn turned around to kiss her on the forehead.

"No not there silly," Rachel muttered pointing to her lips. Quinn placed a kiss on her nose and then finally her lips.

"Have a good day?" Quinn asked running her hands through her smaller wife's hair as Rachel leaned into Quinn's chest.

"Mhmm," Rachel replied quietly. "I gave Lily a little voice lesson but she threw a fit….but she turned her attitude around when mom came to take her to rehearsal."

"Good." Quinn smiled placing a light kiss on Rachel's lips.

"I'm leaving," Ella said stopping in the kitchen. "Ew stop making out. Good bye." She spun on her heel but retraced her steps and leaned into the kitchen archway for a moment.

"Can I have some money?" She put on a suck-up smile and batted her eye-lashes at her moms. Rachel sighed and pulled away from Quinn to get her wallet. Once she was out of the house the two went straight to the bedroom and ate their dinner on their comfy bed while popping in the movie.

...

"So you and I need to discuss something," Quinn started about halfway through their movie. They had taken a bathroom break so it was on pause. Rachel climbed back onto the bed to finish her plate of food.

"Like how good this quinoa is? I agree. I'll get the recipe and try to make it sometime next week." She took a bite as Quinn shook her head.

"No like, our daughter having sex." Rachel immediately started choking and coughing on her food. Quinn set down her plate and rubbed her back trying to help the food stay down. Once Rachel could breathe normally she glared at Quinn.

"Why don't you warn me before I take a bite of food if you're going to start a conversation like _that._ Just because you're a doctor doesn't mean I'm as comfortable talking about sex as you are. Especially when its in regards to our FOURTEEN YEAR OLD." Quinn raised her eyebrows and Rachel situated herself against the pillows. She took a sip of her wine and sighed.

"Ok. What is it we need to discuss? Our daughter is not having sex. She's no where near ready for that."

"I know but I don't think Chloe knows that," Quinn muttered. Rachel's head jerked with a confused look.

"What are you talking about?"

"Rach she came home with a hickey. I think we can both figure out they are probably doing a little more than just kissing." Rachel pursed her lips but nodded. "But she's just not…no where near ready for something like that."

"I mean I guess we can be glad she won't get pregnant…" Rachel replied.

"Yeah that's always a plus," Quinn scoffed. "Seriously though, you know just as well as I do that she would be more emotionally damaged than not if she did something she wasn't ready for just because Chloe wanted to."

"I know," Rachel said. "We need to talk to her."

"We need to talk to both of them."

"Quinn I don't really think we have any authority to talk to Chloe about sex. That's something her parents should really do," Rachel replied.

"Oh I'm sure they have," Quinn said. "We need to, as well. Her parents don't know the emotional boundaries of our daughter."

"I don't like this Quinn," Rachel said. "We don't want to scare her away. We keep saying how happy she is making El."

"We aren't going to scare her away, Rachel." Quinn grabbed the remote and resumed the movie, to avoid any further discussion. Rachel went back to finishing her quinoa salad and gave a slight eye-roll at her wife. Sometimes she was just so unreasonable.

A few hours later Ella strolled in to say goodnight. They didn't give her any sort of discussion tonight and wanted her to rest easy. Quinn and Rachel decided to watch _both_ The Proposal and West Side Story, making Rachel one happy woman. And a happy woman for Quinn was all she really needed before they could have some intimate time together without any interruption from a little girl waking up from a bad dream.

. . . .

Santana inhaled the smell of chalk. And…feet. It was pretty gross. There were so many children. She sometimes got overwhelmed with the five she saw most often but she was perfectly comfortable with her little bundle of joy. (And keeping the world "bundle" singular.)

"Maddy is going to be a dancer," Brittany said as they sat in the observation portion of the gym. "I don't want her doing all this flipping. She'll crack her head open." There were plenty of parents in the area watching their own daughters at camp. Santana and Brittany thought it might be nice for Abby to have a familiar face after a few days.

"Okay twirling turtles! Get some water, grab some grips and meet me back at the uneven bars in 5 minutes!" Santana assumed Abby was a turtle because after those instructions were given she skipped over to the cubby area and grabbed a bottle of water. She sipped it while her eyes gazed around the large gym, admiring the banners and photos of successful world champions and Olympians that had trained at this gym. It was more of a ranch. In addition to having just gymnastics it had a farm and a pool. Abby's eyes wandered until they landed on two familiar faces. Her eyes opened wide in happiness and she put her water bottle back in her cubby, running over to them.

"Hi baby girl!" Santana said as Abby jumped into her arms. She gave her neice a warm tight hug and a kiss on top of the head. Abby scrambled out of her arms and into Brittany's to receive the same.

"How are you doing?" Brittany asked once Abby was finished with her embracing.

"Good! Its sooo much fun."

"Are you making friends?" The little girl nodded quickly.

"And I got to feed a goat yesterday and ride a horse and use a diving board!"

"Wow look at you," Santana replied. Abby showed her famous toothy grin.

"Will you be here for the parent show next Friday?" Santana and Brittany both smiled.

"Of course Abs. We wouldn't miss it for anything."

"Yay!" Her head whipped around to her group that was fnishing to gather around the uneven bars. "Ok I gotta go!" She thrust her arms around her aunt's necks before skipping away.

"Clearly she's adjusting well," Santana muttered as Abby jumped onto a small trampoline that lifted her into the air before grabbing the bar and swinging away.

. . . .

Rachel was just stalling now. She was doing her best to not have to have this conversation with Ella. Ever night this when she got home from rehearsal she successfully diverted Quinn into letting Ella just continue watching her movie or be on the computer.

"Stop," Quinn said. "I know that face. That's your scheming face." Rachel looked up from her cup of tea and magazine and placed a hand over her chest innocently.

"Who me? Scheming?"

"We're having that talk with her once she wakes up." Quinn said from the other end of the couch. She had the day off and when Rachel only had the morning off they liked to just relax and do nothing together.

"You talk about her getting emotionally scarred…this is gonna do it…" Rachel muttered. Footsteps came into their hearing range and their Broadway star-to-be slumped into the living room.

"Good morning princess," Quinn smiled as Lily crawled up onto the couch in between her moms and threw a blanket over her head. She laid her head in Quinn's lap and closed her eyes.

"I don't wanna go to rehearsal this morning," she whispered, pretending to still be asleep.

"And why is that?" Rachel asked giving her fuzzy sock covered feet a quick massage.

"I'm tiiiiiiiired," was the response from the girl. That didn't surprise either Quinn or Rachel. They would be tired too if they were ten years old and had to be inside a theater for upwards of twelve hours a day. Luckily their director had a heart (and children) and would cut the day short if he could sense the girls were losing energy; which was generous, considering the cast was primarily young girls.

"You must go darling," Quinn replied running her hands through Lily's brown shoulder-length hair. "You are the star!" Lily smiled, her eyes still shut. She slowly sat up and wrapped the blanket around her tightly.

"I know," she muttered. "I'll be awake soon." Rachel watched her fall asleep within mere seconds and looked to the clock. They had to leave in about 35 minutes if they were going to get her there on time. She'd let her sleep for a few more minutes.

...

After a morning struggle of getting Lily and Rachel out of the house, Quinn was doing some pilates in their living room. Rachel walked in a little later, smiling down at her phone.

"What are you so smiley for?" Quinn asked taking a sip of water and wiping off her forehead. Rachel handed her phone to Quinn.

"San called and said she's doing just fine." Quinn looked at the photo of Abby in a handstand walking across the floor. A smile formed on Quinn's face as well.

"Aww," she said quietly. "We have such good friends. I'm so glad she was able to do this."

"I know," Rachel said coming and leaning into Quinn as they looked through some more of the photos Santana had sent them of the campsite and of Abby's group training. The sound of a cabinet shutting in the kitchen signaled the eldest had woken up from her slumber.

"Morning!" Quinn called from the living room.

"Hi," Ella's scratchy morning voice grumbled, causing Rachel to smile. After allowing her some time to wake up and eat some breakfast Quinn and Rachel found themselves with her on the couch watching some morning talk show. At a commercial Quinn put it on mute and shifted so she was facing her.

"So honey," Quinn began, glancing to Rachel. Rachel sat behind Ella on the couch and shook her head at Quinn. Quinn noticed the gesture and raised an eyebrow in response as Ella turned her head sideways to face her mom.

"Yeah?"

"Let's talk about something." Ella gave a confused look to Rachel who just put a hand on Ella's shoulder.

"Am I in trouble?" Ella suddenly asked. Quinn shook her head quickly to reassure her.

"No, no honey. Not at all. We just think that you're getting older now and that this type of conversation is just necessary." Ella gulped.

"Okay…" she said slowly. Quinn took a deep breath and looked to Rachel who surprisingly began talking.

"We are so happy that Chloe makes you so happy." Quinn nodded in agreement. "And I think your mom and I both know that you two are getting somewhat serious in this relationship." Ella bit her lip. She knew where this was going.

"We just don't want you to do anything before you are ready." Ella nodded, staying silent.

"While your risk for STD's and pregnancy is little to non-existant, sex is something you have to be ready for." Ella groaned and put her head in her hands, leaning on her knees.

"Mother its too early for this," she whined.

"Eloise if you are too embarrassed to talk about sex then you are not mature enough to be having it," Rachel replied.

"MOM!"

"She's right El," Quinn said. Ella sat up straighter and rubbed her hands over her knees.

"I'm not having sex. I don't even….I don't know what to do with a girl." Rachel couldn't help but break out in a small smile. She was at least thankful, if not only amused at Ella's response.

"Do you want us to tell you?" Quinn asked, knowing the response."

"NO! Oh my god. No. Nononononono."

"Okay, okay," Rachel said rubbing Ella's shoulders as her face fell in mortification. "She was kidding."

"When you are at that time, which is not now…. You'll know what to do. Your body will just naturally respond to it." Ella let out a deep sigh. She wanted to tell her parents about a few days ago at Chloe's when things…could have happened. But nothing did so she really didn't need to freak them out. And hearing this from them just further reinstated for her that yeah, she really wasn't ready for this. She was still getting comfortable in her skin.

"And if you have any questions you can always come to me or your mom. Or your Aunt Brittany or Auntie San if for some reason you don't want to come to us." The teenager nodded.

"I'm just….confused. I don't know what I want sometimes. Is that weird?" Quinn smiled and wrapped an arm around Ella, kissing the top of the head.

"More normal than anything else," she replied.

. . . .

Rachel woke up with a tickle in her throat. She was probably fine, Quinn assured her. But it wouldn't kill her to take a night off. So for the first time, Rachel did the dreaded task of calling in her understudy. Naturally 5 hours later she was feeling completely fine and was pretty sure the necessary air condition just caused her to wake up a little drier in her throat than normal.

Quinn came home from work at her usual time to a somewhat quiet house. She wandered through a few rooms before hearing some music coming from Ella's room. She found Rachel curling Ella's hair while her computer was playing some Adele.

"Hey," Quinn said walking in the room. She walked over and placed a kiss on Rachel's lips and one on Ella's cheek.

"Hi honey," Rachel replied, clamping another section of Ella's hair.

"Going out?" Quinn asked sitting on Ella's bed. Ella nodded and smiled, glancing back at her mom.

"Chloe and I are going out for her birthday dinner we never got to do."

"Aw have fun. You coming home straight after?"

"Umm I doubt it," Ella replied quietly.

"Be smart," was the only thing Quinn said back to her as she folded some clothes that were sitting on Ella's bed. Ella smiled.

"I will…OW Mom!"

"Sorry," Rachel muttered. "Quinn there's a letter on the kitchen counter for you. Looked important." Quinn wandered out of Ella's room and into the kitchen to go get it. "Wait for it…" she said to Ella. The blonde gave a confused look before they heard an excited shriek from the kitchen and footsteps pounding coming back into Ella's room.

"I GOT IT!" Rachel set the curling iron down and embraced Quinn in a huge hug.

"They called this morning making sure you got the letter," Rachel said over Quinn's shoulder as they held each other. "Congratulations babe."

"What's going on?" Ella piped up.

"Your mother has been voted New York's pediatrician of the year! And she gets to go to a ceremony in Chicago to receive an award and gets to write an article for a magazine and be interviewed by a whole bunch of talk shows…" Quinn stared at the piece of paper with a smile on her face a mile wide as Rachel listed off her accomplishments.

"Oh my gosh, cool!" Ella replied standing up to hug Quinn. "You're like, gonna be famous."

"We have to go out and celebrate tonight. I'll take you to Grace Cafe." Quinn gasped in excitement.

"My favorite!"

. . . .

Ella gently ran her fingers through her lightly curled hair as she rode the elevator down to the lobby where her darling girlfriend was waiting. The second the door opened she saw the tall, slim, beautiful brunette leaning against a couch that was in their apartment building lobby. She looked up at the elevator chime and smiled.

"Happy birthday," Ella said approaching her and giving her a sweet kiss on the lips.

"Thank you," Chloe replied grinning and giving her one more peck before the two went to her car.

"Where are we off to tonight?"

"Hmm a little place down in SoHo…" Chloe said beginning to drive away. "Special occasions call for special ." They had their typical light conversation on the way into town, the evening traffic burning off slightly. They pulled up to the valet and got out of the car, walking hand in hand inside the restaurant. Chloe went up to the hostess to bring up their reservation and Ella stood behind her slightly, reading the name of the place they were at on a menu.

Grace Café.

Ella's eyes bulged. _Seriously? _Great. This was just great. And it wasn't like she could say they couldn't go here. It was her freaking birthday, of all days. Just grin and bear it Ella. What's the worst that could happen? Plenty of weird things knowing her moms…

Rachel and Quinn entered the dimly lit café with twinkling lights all above it. There was a slight hum from other customers eating and a fireplace in the corner added a warm glow. They were taken to a table across the restaurant from where Ella and Chloe were—even though Rachel and Quinn had no idea they were even breathing the same air as them.

Ella's eyes wandered from Chloe after laughing at a story Chloe was telling about her interesting orientation at NYU. She spotted her mother sitting down in a chair with her other mother right next to her. Her eyes must have stayed there for a moment too long because Chloe soon noticed and turned around.

"Oh hey, fancy seeing them here!" She turned around to see Ella's disgruntled expression. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," Ella muttered. The waitress came at that moment and took their orders. While Chloe was ordering for herself Ella dug out her phone and sent a quick text to her mom.

Quinn was grabbing a tissue out of her purse at the time that her phone buzzed. She pulled it out and read it out loud.

"Chloe and I are across the restaurant from you guys. Don't be awkward or embarrassing please."

Rachel leaned past Quinn and sure enough became in Ella's line of vision. She grinned and waved and watched as Ella rolled her eyes in response and put her phone away.

"What a coincidence," Rachel smiled. Quinn put her phone away after texting a short response.

"We'll let them be. We've caused her enough grief lately." Rachel nodded as the waitress came to fill their wine classes.

"To you, my lovely, beautiful, perfect, insanely intelligent wife. Congratulations honey." She leaned across the table and Quinn gave her a kiss before clicking their glasses and sipping some wine.

"My mom is so sassy," Ella said once she heard her phone ring, reading Chloe the response. "She said, 'Don't embarrass us either. And don't be late for curfew or you're doing dish duty tomorrow." Chloe laughed and kept the happy expression on her face as their first course came.

"Mmm caprese," she said lifting some off the plate and onto her smaller one. They thoroughly enjoyed their first course and some bread before Ella decided to give Chloe her presents.

"Okay I have two….because one is kind of dorky. So do you want the dorky one or the normal one first?"

"Hmm…surprise me." Chloe said closing her eyes in anticipation. Ella grabbed the smaller neatly wrapped present and handed it to Chloe. The brunette grabbed the small box and unwrapped it to find a navy blue box. She opened it and let out a tiny gasp causing Ella to smile. Chloe pulled up the gold chain that held a gold necklace with a gold "C" covered in diamonds.

"This is beautiful Ella," Chloe said genuinely. "Thank you so much." Ella kept her smile as she handed Chloe the flatter, larger gift. Chloe gave a quizzical look as she began to open it. Once the wrapping paper was off she stared at the cover for a few moments.

"So the first time we met," Ella started. "We were watching 500 Days of Summer. So…I decided to make you a book of 500 reasons why I love you. But 500 was a lot and I love you a lot but I was working on this for two weeks and I could only think of 50. So its 50 Days of Ella and Chloe." Chloe bit her lip to stop the tears from openly flowing.

"El," she said. She was truly at a loss for words at the gift. "Thank you. Seriously. This is….this is perfect."

. . . .

Ella breathed a sigh of relief as they exited the restaurant. The only interaction the two girls had with Quinn and Rachel was going over to say hello and such. Chloe showed Quinn and Rachel the present causing Ella only a small amount of embarrassment. But it was from Chloe so it was flattering and adorable. The two decided to go back to Chloe's house to hang out for a little while before Chloe had to leave the next day.

"I won't be able to eat for at least a week," Ella moaned as she flopped onto Chloe's bed, immediately sinking into the comfortable mattress and down comforter. She reached behind her and grabbed her shoe, ripping her painful heels off and tossing them to the floor. She had to feel somewhat tall when she was with Chloe or else she just felt like a midget. But she really didn't like wearing high heels. She set her face down onto the comfortable blanket on Chloe's bed and closed her eyes just for a moment.

"I know what you mean," Chloe said. After a few moments of almost silence Ella felt the mattress shift as Chloe joined her on the bed.

"You changed?" Ella asked, once she turned her head and opened her eyes, noticing Chloe's new attire of sweatpants and a tank top that replaced the dress and boots she had worn to dinner.

"Of course I changed silly," Chloe said. "You can go borrow anything in my closet to get more comfortable. It's not fun cuddling in a mini skirt." She bent down to grab her laptop from below her bed. Ella slowly dragged herself over to Chloe's closet and pulled out a pair of pajamas pants and a sweatshirt She glanced behind her and saw that Chloe's head was still down below her bed fumbling through a stack of DVD's. Ella changed her clothes quickly and without revealing too much and joined Chloe on the bed. Chloe popped a movie into her laptop and set it on her lap desk that sat in between the two girls on the bed. She moved it down the bed slightly and sat up on her pillows, adjusting herself so she could comfortably pull Ella into her arms. The shorter girl immediately warmed up to Chloe's touch and the gentle kiss that was placed upon her head.

"Thank you for an amazing birthday," Chloe whispered. Ella lifted her head to kiss Chloe's lips.

"You're welcome," she replied, curling back into Chloe's embrace. They got under the covers simply to just be closer and more comfortable.

The next thing Ella knew, she was opening her eyes from sunlight. Sunlight? And birds chirping. She looked over to the clock. It read 7:04. In the morning. She and Chloe must have fallen asleep during the movie.

"Oh my god," she whispered. "Crap, crap crap." She looked around for a moment trying to find her phone. She snatched it from the table, bracing for what was to come. 15 unread text messages and 22 missed calls. All from her moms. Shit.

* * *

><p><strong>Oh Ella...Hope you all liked this! Please review!<strong>


	40. Summer Days Part 3

**Sorry this took so long. Work + Olympics + No sleep = difficulty writing. Here's the last installment of their summer. But we'll be back soon. New adventures with Chloe in college and Lily on Broadway. Should be fun :) Enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 40<strong>

"I am so dead," Ella muttered staring at the various messages in her phone. All from her moms, in capital letters, with loads of exclamation points. Most of the time when her mothers used exclamation points in texts it was to express excitement. These texts were far from excited. Ella felt the mattress shift and almost forgot about the other body next to her. She turned and gave her a gentle shove, keeping her eyes glued to her phone. "Chloe, wake up.

"Hmm?" she muttered turning onto her side. "What time is it?" she asked with closed eyes.

"Um 7 in the morning," Ella replied hastily. She jumped out of bed and scanned her eyes around the room until she found her shoes. "I need to get home, like right now."

"Wait, we fell asleep?" Chloe asked, waking up a little more and sitting up in bed. "Oh god." Chloe stumbled out of bed and threw on a sweatshirt that was sitting by the side of her bed. She grabbed her car keys and Ella grabbed her bag, going out of the door. They tip-toed out of the house and into Chloe's car and were thankful to not make any contact with anyone in Chloe's family.

"Did your mom call you?" Chloe asked as she drove a little faster than normal to Ella's house. Ella let out a deep sigh and leaned against the window.

"Oh yeah, a few dozen times. God I'm going to be so dead when I get home. Oh my god." Chloe placed a hand on Ella's leg to silence her.

"It was an accident. We were tired and we fell asleep to a movie. It wasn't like we were doing anything bad. They will understand," she said glancing over at her when they were stopped at a stoplight. Disregarding the conversation Ella had with her parents earlier she would probably have agreed with Chloe. She stayed silent for the duration of the car ride. She considered saying something to Chloe about how stupid they were or how did they let this happen but she decided against it.

When they arrived at Ella's apartment building the blonde became incredibly nervous. She had never done something that would make her moms this upset. They hopped out of the car once it was parked and Chloe grabbed Ella's hand, walking her to the elevator and up to the apartment. Ella was fiddling with her front door key in her hand so much it cut part of her skin. She opened the door to the apartment and that stupid beep went off, signaling the open door.

"I wonder if anyone is even awake," she whispered, sliding off her shoes. Chloe stayed back when Ella tried to lead her into the main part of the apartment. "Do you want to come in and have some tea or something?" Chloe shook her head.

"I should probably get home." Ella bit her lip and sighed. "Text me later?"

"She won't have a phone for a few weeks, sorry Chloe." Rachel's voice filled the front hallway and Ella grimaced before turning around to face her mother. "Ella your mom is waiting for you in your bedroom. And please be quiet because Lily got home at 11:30 exhausted and is sleeping." Ella could hear the ice tony in Rachel's voice and wasn't going to even consider argue. She briskly made her way into her bedroom leaving her girlfriend and her mother in the foyer.

"Rachel I'm so so, so sorry," Chloe said quietly when Ella was out of hearing range. "We just fell asleep. We totally didn't mean for anything to happen." Rachel raised an eyebrow and sighed, nodding and walking over to the front door.

"It's not our place to punish you, do your parents know this happened?" Chloe shook her head. "Well then I suggest you get home before you have to do a whole lot of explaining." Chloe gave her a weird look and Rachel just gently nudged her towards the door.

"Thank you," Chloe said once out of the door, implying Rachel wasn't planning on telling her parents what happened. Rachel smiled.

"I was young and stupid once. And don't worry, I think Ella's lack of communication with you will be punishment enough. Get used to snail mail for a while." Chloe smiled only slightly before nodding and saying good-bye. Rachel walked back to Ella's room yawning; she and Quinn had more or less stayed up the entire night. They knew Ella was at Chloe's and when they received no call from the police they knew she had stayed there. She entered Ella's room and saw Quinn and Ella sitting in silence. Quinn looked up at Rachel and took a deep breath. Rachel turned to Ella who was curled up against her wall, holding a pillow.

"Do you have anything to say before we start Eloise?" Quinn asked, making some room on Ella's armchair for Rachel. Ella let her eyes wander slightly before grabbing Quinn's view.

"It was an accident?" Her voice was timid. Quinn and Rachel were absolutely certain that a breakdown would happen in a few minutes. It really didn't take much to break Ella's skin.

"Accident or not, it was so wrong. SO wrong." The tears formed but Ella hastily wiped them away.

"I know, I KNOW!" Rachel held her hand up.

"Lower your volume."

"Sorry," Ella began again quieter, sniffling to try and stop her tears. "I know it was wrong and I didn't mean for it to happen."

"But it did. And I know you fell asleep but you could have been more responsible by setting an alarm or at least letting us know part way through the evening what you were doing," Rachel added.

"I know," Ella said once more. "Would it make you feel better if I told you that literally the only thing we did was sleep? Like…no…sex." Quinn scoffed.

"Not really, honey. Sorry to say. It's the principle of the matter." Ella looked down and played with a frayed end of a blanket. "You slept over at your girlfriends house, which is inappropriate in itself, but without calling us or letting us know in any way that you were there. For all we know you could have been mugged and kidnapped from the time you walked from Chloe's car to the elevator."

"That's impossible," Ella muttered. Rachel snapped her fingers causing Ella's head to jerk up.

"You know what she means. And don't even go there with the talking back, young lady."

"Fine. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to." This conversation was getting so repetitive it was giving Ella a headache. She just wanted to close her eyes and be left alone.

"Well you're pretty much grounded indefinitely," Quinn said cutting off the bickering. "No phone, no computer, no iPod, no TV." Ella's eyes grew wide.

"How am I supposed to talk to people?"

"Get out a piece of paper and write them a letter." Ella rolled her eyes out of her moms view. "And there is a long list of chores for you to do in the kitchen."

"Kay," she said quietly as Quinn and Rachel stood up to leave her alone in her room.

"Ella, we were so, so worried about you," Rachel said as they stood by the doorway. Quinn nodded in agreement. Ella didn't answer them and instead set her head down on the pillow she was holding and curled up under a blanket. Quinn eyed Rachel before closing the door.

The two silently walked back to the bedroom, Quinn going straight into bed that she had missed all evening and Rachel standing in front of the bathroom sink.

"You think she got the message how mad we are?"

"I think she just wanted us out of there," Quinn replied, eyes closed. Rachel washed her hands in the sink and put on some hand lotion before joining her wife in bed.

"Can we sleep in peace now?" Rachel muttered curling back into Quinn.

"I doubt it will last but let's try to enjoy it," Quinn said grabbing the comforter and throwing it over them.

. . . . .

"Are you in trouble?" Ella looked up and rolled her eyes from her cleaning of the stove.

"Don't you have something to do?" She asked Lily as the brunette followed her sister around the kitchen as she cleaned.

"Nope, I don't even have rehearsal this weekend because the theater is being used. So I'll be home all weekend!" Lily replied. She hopped up onto the counter and swung her legs against the cabinet.

"How wonderful," Ella muttered.

"You must be in trouble, you wouldn't be cleaning just for fun." Ella set down the bottle of Windex and whipped the towel in her hand onto Lily's bare leg. The younger girl yelped and jumped off the counter.

"Thank you. I have to clean this and I don't want your butt on it." Lily walked over and sat at a stool near the counter. "Yeah I'm in trouble."

"What did you do?"

"Long story," Ella replied, blinking a few times at the fumes of Windex that were filling her face.

"I have time," Lily said, placing her head in her hands and looking at Ella sweetly. "Remember, I'm here all weekend!"

"Lily go away, please," Ella moaned leaning against the counter. Lily scrunched her face at Ella and walked up to the loft.

. . . . .

The entire day lasted a lifetime for Ella; so much cleaning, dusting, and organizing. While the Fabray-Berry manor was not messy in the least, when you were forced to do every room and pay attention to the little details it started to add up. When dinner time rolled around Ella collapsed at the dining room table. She was ready to eat a hardy meal that her mom would prepare. But no one was in the kitchen.

"Mom?" Rachel came into the kitchen a few moments later holding some pieces of paper in her hands.

"El pack your bags, we're leaving in an hour." Ella looked up with a quizzical look.

"Where are we going?" She asked as Rachel already made her way out of the kitchen and into her house. Nobody responded as she walked towards the bedrooms. "Anyone? Anyone at all wanna tell me where we are going?"

"Texas!" Lily called from her bedroom. Quinn came out of the laundry room holding stacks of clothing and shoved some in Ella's arms.

"Last minute trip, we'll explain in the car. Just pack a days worth of shorts and a swim suit."

Rachel and Quinn let out a sigh of relief when they were in the town car to the airport with Lily and Ella. Few words had been transferred at home as to why they were leaving so quickly. The phone call Quinn received from Santana saying that the second time they visited Abby she was almost in tears from missing her family. That was all Quinn and Rachel really needed to hear and they proceeded to book plane tickets for the whole family to pick Abby up from camp.

"Can I have my iPod for the plane ride?" Ella asked once they were well on their way to the airport. Rachel raised an eyebrow.

"Absolutely not." Rachel replied. "You can read a book or you can sleep." Ella sulked against the window, breathing against it and drawing a picture with her finger from the fog that was created. This was going to be a very, very long day.

. . . .

The family caught a red-eye down to Houston where the camp was and got a great deal for a less than 24-hour car rental so they could all fit without having to squish into a cab. Lily chose to take advantage of Ella's lack of technology and be her usual chatterbox self. Ella really had no choice but to just go with it because if she gave even a smidge of an attitude her mothers reacted quickly.

"I thought she was at a gymnastics camp," Lily said as they drove down the driveway of the camp site. "This looks like a horse camp."

"It's a ranch," Rachel replied. "They have swimming and horses and farm animals in addition to gymnastics." They pulled up to the gymnastics room and parked the car. They spotted Brittany, Santana and Maddy outside and exchanged hugs and small conversation. They made their way inside and joined the other family members in the bleaches that stood on the outskirts of the gym.

"Welcome parents, family, and friends to the Karoyli gymnastics camp family show! We have had such a great time with your children over the past 2 weeks and we all know that they have learned so many new skills and made lots of new friends!" The introduction speech went on to present instructor and their group. When Abby's group came to present to the audience she smiled and immediately saw her family sitting and waving at her. She grinned and broke her presentation form for a quick moment to wave before a teammate nudged her to put her arms back up. Each group showed off some new tumbling skills and got to do a rotation on each apparatus, basically just a cluster of running children flipping in the air. But for each parent it was a moment for their child to shine and Quinn and Rachel were both incredibly grateful they were able to see Abby. After her performance she ran, no, _sprinted_over to her family. Rachel was the first to grab her and spin her tiny body around.

"I missed you so much," Rachel whispered as she held her tight in her arms.

"Did you see my layout on vault?" Abby asked once she pulled away facing Rachel. In reality, Rachel had absolutely zero idea of what Abby was talking about but she seemed excited so Rachel just went with it.

"Of course sweetheart," Rachel said giving Abby a big kiss on the forehead.

"My turn," Quinn said reaching out to grab her. Abby jumped down and engulfed Quinn in a huge hug before doing the same with her two sisters. They took Abby over to get her awards from her coach and left Lily playing with Maddy and Ella sitting against Santana in the bleachers.

"What's new in Ella-land?" Brittany asked, moving to sit in front of them so she was facing them.

"I got grounded because I fell asleep at Chloe's house." Ella slumped against an arm. Santana raised an eyebrow.

"Um excuse me?" Santana asked sitting up straight. "What did you do?"

"We were watching a movie and we fell asleep, oh my god. It was harmless. We were cuddling."

"Still," Brittany started. "It's not good."

"What's not good?" Lily piped up from a few feet away.

"Nothing Lil," Ella said plastering a fake smile. "Please spare the lecture, I already got a beating yesterday from my mothers."

"I did that so many times at your house in high school," Santana said to Brittany after a few moments of silence.

"Oh wow, so you judge me for something you did too, cool, thanks." Ella reached for her pocket to pull out her phone but when she realized it was not there she sighed and leaned back against the hard bleachers.

"Yeah we were also the same age and we were like 17," Brittany said.

"You're still a youngin," Santana said inflicting a baby-ish voice and patting Ella gently on the cheek. Ella rolled her eyes but Santana wrapped an arm around her restricting her movement.

"Be good, your moms have too many kids to be chasing you around in the wee hours of the night, ya hear me?" Ella smiled and nodded at Santana who kissed her on the top of the head. "Good."

"You and Chloe should come over and babysit Maddy one night this summer," Brittany said. "San and I are always looking for a night out."

"Please," Ella said. "I would love to make some money. My mom doesn't pay me to watch Lily and Abby and it blows." Brittany raised an eyebrow.

"You think we would pay you too?" Ella opened her mouth in awe as Brittany grinned.

"Kidding," Brittany said laughing. Quinn, Rachel and Abby came back over a few minutes later, Abby clad with half a dozen medals around her neck and holding a small trophy.

"I got voted most improved!" She said holding the trophy above her head.

"Doesn't that mean you were bad and now you're good?" Lily asked craning her neck to the side while she held Maddy on her lap.

"Lillian," Rachel said closing her eyes and shaking her head slightly. Abby seemed to disregard by the comment and skipped over to show her aunts her new collection of hardware.

. . . .

After collecting Abby's luggage and saying good-bye to all her new camp friends, the group decided to grab a bite to eat because the family was practically famished from rushing from the airport to the long drive to the camp. They were assembled at a Mexican restaurant that Rachel was convinced would have no vegan options. However it was the closest thing and the girls were all getting cranky. Various conversations were happening at the table: Santana and Rachel, Brittany and Lily, Quinn and Abby. Ella was sitting next to Maddy and was attempting to entertain her and failing. Babies were only so interesting for so long. And she just really wanted her phone to text Chloe. Whenever she was bored and they weren't together they were texting each other random conversation, just trying to pass time and pretend they were together.

"Mom can I look something up on your phone?" Ella asked Rachel once they were in the middle of eating. Rachel turned to Quinn slightly who shrugged as Rachel dug her phone out and handed it to Ella. The blonde quickly typed up a message to Chloe saying that she missed her and loved her but can't text any more than that and that she'd try to see her somehow, somewhere when she got back to town. Chloe didn't respond immediately like she normally did, leaving Ella a little concerned. She deleted any evidence of the text she had sent and turned the lock screen on.

"Alright hand it over El," Rachel said holding her hand out. Ella gave a kind smile as she passed it over and Rachel eyed her suspiciously.

"What are you up to?" Ella raised an eyebrow.

"Nothing," she said smiling. Rachel shook her head slightly and went back to her food.

. . . . .

After their meal the family went to a local ice cream shop per Abby's request. The adults were sitting at a table while the kids hopped up onto bar stools because they thought those were a lot cooler. The adults were a few feet away so it gave Santana and Brittany an opportunity to pry into a subject they had been wondering about.

"So Ella told us she was grounded," Brittany said taking a bite of her ice cream. Quinn sighed and nodded.

"What happened? Tell us," Santana said. She stuck her spoon in the ice cream and hit Brittany's so the two had a silent battle with their spoons for the next bite.

"She just…wasn't thinking," Quinn said. Rachel scoffed.

"Among other things. Chloe is such a good kid and they better not be lying when they say nothing but sleeping happened."

"Well she's probably not going to tell you," Santana added. Rachel and Quinn exchanged a glance. It was true, she probably wouldn't tell the two of them. It wasn't that she lied or was trying to hide but she would know that they wouldn't approve or something.

"She's only 13. Remember all the crazy weird stuff we did in high school? She has to have these experiences to learn they were wrong."

"She's just going to be kept under my watch. And we're going to make her babysit Abby lots this summer without getting paid."

"Yeah she told us about that," Brittany said laughing. "That's not very nice." Quinn shrugged.

"It's the least she could do after scaring us half to death. I swear I thought she was dead for about 25 minutes." The group turned around to look at the girls all swinging on the bar stools and laughing as they tried to split a huge banana split.

"Well she's not," Santana said. "Relax and love her and be glad she isn't in jail." Rachel sighed.

"This is true. She is an absolutely wonderful daughter." Ella spun around and caught her moms eyes. She smiled at her and turned back around to the food in front of her leaving Rachel with a smile on her face.

"And if she ever does something stupid like this again send her over to us and we'll make sure she doesn't act out ever again," Santana said. Quinn grinned and rolled her eyes.

"I can only imagine what you two crazy women would make her do…"

. . . .

About a week later, the house was its usual flurry of excitement. Lily's show opened in a few nights and she was a basket case for the few hours a day she was home. Ella was still cleaning the house and spending a lot of quality time taking Abby to the library to get books, and then the two would walk to the park and read them. It wasn't her ideal way the spend the summer but Chloe was up in Maine so she really just had to wait it out until she got back and hope that her parents would allow her to communicate with her. They pretty much hadn't spoken in just about a week. Ella was sure that Chloe didn't even know her address and she was already in Maine so she wouldn't be able to look it up and write her a letter. Ella was going insane. She missed the good morning and good night texts, the random parts throughout the day where they would call just to say hi, and how at 11:11 AM and 11:11 PM they would make wishes with each other over text. Sure, there relationship was one dependent on technology but they spent so much time together normally that it didn't even matter. At breakfast one morning Ella was inching closer to getting her phone and life back.

"Would you take Trevor to the park with Abby today?" Quinn asked as she set a toasted bagel in front of Ella at the table. The two little ones were up in the loft playing with the Wii as Trevor had spent the night. Ella sighed.

"Sure," she replied. "It would be really wonderful if you could give me my phone back…" Quinn didn't reply right away and instead gave her wife a kiss as she waltzed through the kitchen.

"Good morning sunshine," Rachel smiled wrapping her arms around Quinn's neck. The blonde gave Rachel a sweet kiss on the nose before feeding her a small piece of her bagel.

"Mmmm," Rachel said chewing and swallowing the food. Ella rolled her eyes at her parents from the kitchen table. She missed being able to do that with her girlfriend. It wasn't fair; they weren't even broken up! They weren't even taking a break!

"You know Ella you are going to have to take some time to get used to not being able to text Chloe at all hours of the day. She is going to college soon." Ella ignored her moms comment and picked at her bagel solemnly. Lily came in to the kitchen with her hair back and stage make-up done.

"Ready to go?" Rachel asked. Lily thought for a moment before shaking her head and running back up to her room to collect something she forgot. Rachel opened the fridge and grabbed some food for her to eat throughout the day.

"Momma?" Abby called from the loft. Quinn stuck her head out of the kitchen to see her. "Can me and Trev go to the zoo?"

"Trevor and I," Quinn corrected. Abby groaned.

"Can Trevor and I go to the zoo, please?" Quinn glanced to Ella who sat at the table with pleading eyes and shook her head. Rachel noticed the interaction and nudged Quinn on the arm. Rachel looked to Ella.

"If we give you your phone back for the time that you're there will you take them?" Ella changed her facial expression and nodded happily.

"Yes, of course," she replied jumping out of her chair. "Anything."

"YEAH!" Abby and Trevor called from the loft. Rachel went away for a few moments and came back with Ella's phone in her hand. She handed it over and it was almost snatched away with excitement. Ella turned it on and to her surprise she had only 3 messages from Chloe. One said "My mom still doesn't know….", the second one read "I miss you :(" and the third one read "If for some reason you get your phone back I'll be in Maine all weekend with no cell reception, I'll try to get a hold of you in a few days. Love you." Ella smiled and wrote a response to all three saying that she loved and missed her too and she had her phone back for a few hours.

. . . . .

Ella was thankful that Abby and Trevor were for the most part, very well behaved kids. Ella bribed them with ice cream to not run off and do anything stupid and they gladly obliged. They were sitting near a playground at Central Park and Ella was catching up with Facebook and all her friends on her phone for the limited time that she had it. She was entranced with reading a cheer message on Facebook that she didn't see the border collie running towards her and jumping onto her on the bench. Once it did she realized she knew that dog. She shot her head up and saw Chloe grinning walking quickly towards her. She jumped up from the bench and engulfed Chloe in a hug.

"What are you doing here?" She said in the hug. "I thought you were in Maine."

"We got back this morning," Chloe said, arms still around Ella. She pulled away and cupped the blonde's face placing a intense, deep kiss on her lips.

"Oh my god I missed you so much," Ella muttered as Chloe kissed her forehead. She looked down at Chloe's neck and saw her wearing the necklace she had gotten her for her birthday. It immediately warmed her heart. "Nice necklace."

"I haven't taken it off since you gave it to me," she smiled grabbing Ella's hands.

"I'm babysitting or I would say let's hang out," Ella said motioning towards Abby and Trevor who were swinging on the monkey bars.

"We can spend a little time together here if you want," Chloe said taking Ella to a bench by a swing set.

"Hi Chloe," Abby waved as she hung upside down from a bar. Chloe laughed at Abby's insane strength and waved back. Ella leaned her head onto Chloe's shoulder and felt the butterflies she didn't even know she had in her stomach disappear. She felt whole again—she just felt like herself.

* * *

><p><strong>Aw, young love... ;)<strong>


	41. Start of Something New

**Chapter 41**

Rachel collapsed onto the couch in exhaustion. She had already had two cups of coffee but the daunting task of getting three stubborn kids off for the first day of school and all her energy was completely gone. And it wasn't even 9 AM.

"Quinn?" she called from the couch. The lack of response just forced Rachel to flip over onto her side and turn on the TV. Distracted by some morning talk show she didn't notice her wife enter the living room.

"Hi babe," Quinn said waving her hand to try and get Rachel's attention. Rachel let her drooping eyelids open a little wider and gave her wife a small smile. "Someone's sleepy," Quinn smiled, walking over to the couch. She picked Rachel's legs up and sat down, allowing them to fall onto her lap. "How was getting the girls to school?"

"Abby was fine. She found Trevor and ran off. I talked to Lily's teacher and we're just going to try 3 days a week, all day and then half days Thursday and Friday. We'll see how it goes."

"Good," Quinn replied, beginning to give Rachel's legs a light massage. "And Ella?" Rachel sighed.  
>"She almost cried. She didn't want to get out of the car." Quinn stopped rubbing her hands on Rachel's legs and looked to her wife with a concerned look.<p>

"What?" Rachel sat up slightly so she could look at Quinn in the eyes a little more directly.

"I think she's just afraid. She relied on Chloe for a lot of her confidence. And now she's not with her," Rachel replied. Quinn bit her lip and ran a hand through her hair.

"Does she have cheer today?" Rachel nodded. "Well hopefully she'll get back in her roots and feel comfortable again. Also, Chloe is like 20 minutes away. She's just a little busier than normal."

Quinn and Rachel spent the morning having some more coffee and watching some TV. After, Rachel helped Quinn on her speech for her presentation at the ceremony in Chicago they were going to in a few weeks. Public speaking was not the blonde's forte but Rachel was happy to help.

"Ladies and gentlemen of the board, I thank you for this prestige—"

"Stop," Rachel interrupted. "Start a little louder. You need to draw people in immediately." Quinn nodded and made a little note, sitting up a little straighter in her chair as Rachel sat on the other side of the kitchen table.

"I thank you for this prestige honor. For me, being a doctor is not only about the medicine but also about the personal connection between doctor and patient. And I love that…Rach? Are you paying attention?" Rachel smiled.

"Yes love," she said standing up. "You don't need much of my help. You're beautiful." She kissed Quinn's lips. "And poised." She kissed her noise. "And the best wife ever." Quinn pulled away from the sweet kisses with a furrowed brow.

"I thought we said no funny business this morning," the blonde whispered as Rachel's hands traveled down her back and didn't stop. "I need to work on this."

"You're over thinking it," Rachel muttered. "You are fine. And we have what like, a whole other week?"

"Someone has perked up," Quinn replied. "Only because I love you." Rachel squealed a little and took Quinn's hand as they made they way to the bedroom.

. . . .

"Ella!" Ella's head jerked to the sound of her name being called and smiled when she recognized a girl from cheer in her chemistry class.

"Hey," she said sitting down next to Lauren. She was glad to have a familiar face in the class. While her school was small, you still didn't always have friends in your classes—and that just sucked. And it hadn't been the easiest morning; after not wanting to get out of the car and face the student body without her girl by her side, she trudged through the morning being unusually quiet in her classes and was just really down. She hadn't felt like herself for the past few days when she had to say good-bye to Chloe. She hadn't seen her at NYU yet and was honestly giving her space to adjust to her new surroundings and meet new people. Never the less, she was only a short drive away and Ella was ready to see her. Now.

"How was your summer? We missed you at cheer camp."

"It was good," Ella saw the teacher come in so she knew she wouldn't have to elaborate. "Just hung around."

"Any guys? Hot summer flings?" Lauren winked and Ella gave a slight smile.

"No, not really," Ella said. She and Chloe had never become Facebook official, as per Ella's request. It wasn't that she was ashamed in any way of Chloe, it was that she wasn't really sure of herself yet and what other people would think; how open they would be.

"Welcome class, to chemistry." Ella and Lauren focused their attention towards the front of the room as the teacher began speaking, ending their conversation.

After what seemed like a draining morning of classes, Ella was glad to see their morning break. She grabbed her phone from her locker and walked into the bathroom to where she wouldn't get in trouble for using her phone during school. She went to a deserted bathroom down the hall that most people didn't use. Upon entering she saw one stall being used but she could care less, for the most part it was empty and wasn't filled with catty girls. Ella almost shivered in disgust at the thought that she used to be like them; constantly obsessing over boys and looks. She dialed Chloe's number and felt her heart beat slow down once the familiar voice picked up the phone.

"I was wondering when you'd call." Ella smiled and leaned against the wall, smoothing down her uniform skirt.

"I wanted to give you some time to adjust, is all. Being considerate."

"Well being considerate is nice but don't, I need to hear your voice every day," Chloe replied.

"Ugh me too," Ella said. "I miss you."

"I miss you too babe, do you want to have dinner tonight?"

"I have cheer until 6 so I might be kind of gross but yes. Please."

"Okay perfect," Chloe said. There was silence on the end and Ella could hear her rummaging around in her room. "Sorry I was looking for my schedule. Do you know where the side door to the theater is?" Ella actually did know where it was, her mother having taken her a few times growing up.

"Sure do," Ella replied. "I'll see you there around 6:30?"

"Can't wait. Get back to class El."

"It's break," Ella said with a small laugh. "Love you Chlo."

"Love you more." The phones clicked off and Ella felt _loads_ better than she had earlier that day. She smiled contently at her phone before slipping it in the pocket of her skirt and looking in the mirror to adjust her make-up and hair. The door o the used stall swung open and her cheer captain, Chelsea came out.

"That phone call sounded cute, who was on the other line? Boyfriend?" Ella bit her lip as Chelsea walked over to the sink next to where Ella was standing. Might as well just come out with it.

"My girlfriend, actually," Ella replied quietly. Chelsea froze in the middle of washing her hands and turned her head slightly to look at Ella.

"Wait, really?" Ella's heart started to pound. What in the world was this girl going to think of her? "Cool. I didn't know you were gay." Ella didn't really know how to react to that so she decided to just…leave.

"Yeah," she answered awkwardly. "I've gotta get to class. See you at practice." Chelsea seemed pretty nonchalant about the whole encounter that just occurred as she put on some chap stick and refreshed her make-up.

"Bye," Chelsea smiled as Ella left. Ella walked back down towards class and shook her head slightly at what just went on. Chelsea was pretty nice about it. But would everybody be?

. . . .

"Finally," Rachel exclaimed as Shelby entered the kitchen.

"I also have some good news in addition to lunch."

"Concerning Lillian?" Quinn asked filing through a bag of food and passing one of the containers to Rachel.

"She got her first interview," Shelby said. Rachel and Quinn both let out a collective gasp. Shelby had been Rachel's manager for quite some time and she decided to become Lily's "manager", of sorts. Not that a 10 year old really needed a manager…but Annie was beginning to get a boatload of press and someone had to start taking the phone calls and emails asking for interviews. While Rachel wanted to take control of Lily she knew she couldn't by herself. Quinn had made the executive decision for Shelby after she offered to take the role of manager for Lily.

"With who?" Rachel asked

"BroadwayWorld .com!" Rachel let out a squeal and clapped a few times.

"Awesome!" Quinn replied. "When is it?"

"I got it for Thursday at 12:30 because I know she'll be at school until 11:30," Shelby said. Rachel went over to the family calendar hanging by the fridge and scribbled it down.

"Perfect," she replied.

"I got another call today about a possible talk show, for the two of you," Shelby said pointing to Rachel. "Mother and daughter on broadway type story. But I'll let you know more details when I know them."

"Thanks mom," Rachel said kissing her mom on the cheek.

"How is the speech preparation going?" Shelby asked midway through their lunch. Quinn shrugged and glanced at Rachel with a joking glare.

"I'm a little distracted but its getting there. I have so much to do before then. I think I need my own manager to handle all of this press I have to do."

"If you need any help I can lend a hand," Shelby assured her.

"Thanks Shel," Quinn smiled.

. . . .

Lily found Abby afterschool in their usual meeting spot and they immediately spotted Quinn waiting in the car with Rachel.

"Hi girls," Quinn said once they hopped in the car. "Good day at school."

"Yes! I love 2nd grade!" Abby buckled herself in happily. Lily mimicked her action but stayed quiet.

"Lil?" Rachel asked turning around as Quinn drove away. She shrugged.

"It was fine," she muttered looking out the window. Quinn glanced back through the rear-view mirror and raised an eye-brow.

"I don't believe that," Quinn said in a sing-song voice. Lily sighed and looked towards the front to her moms.

"Are people still being mean to you, honey?" Rachel asked seriously. Lily shrugged.

"No, nobody really said anything to me. Megan and Eva just hung out with each other." Quinn exchanged a small glance with Rachel as Rachel pursed her lips in sadness back at Lily. Megan had done theater with Lily for quite some time and her friend Eva had formed a little threesome group of friends. Rachel honestly wasn't surprised at the drift because of Lily's packed summer schedule.

"I'm sorry sweetie," Rachel said. "Maybe give it a few more days and try and get back together with them." Lily shrugged and continued to looked out the window.

"Where are we going?" Abby asked when she noticed the direction the car was headed was not towards their home.

"We're going to get you some new practice leotards," Quinn replied. "You're growing too quickly for the ones you have."

"Yessss," Abby replied waving her fist in the air.

"And we're going to get you a new outfit," Quinn replied looking back at Lily. Before Lily turned to look at Quinn, Rachel looked over with a cheeky grin.

"Why?" The small brunette answered timidly. Rachel couldn't contain herself She turned around and clapped her hands together.

"You got an interview with !" Lily gasped and a smile finally crept on her face.

"Really? Just me?" Rachel nodded smiling.

"Ah!" Lily was overcome with excitement and finally perked up, rambling for the rest of the ride at how excited she was.

. . . .

"Shall we grab some dinner in town?" Rachel asked once they left the store. It turned into a full on shopping afternoon, Rachel getting Ella a cute shirt, Quinn getting two outfits for Chicago, Abby getting loads of new gymnastics clothes and Lily got a few new outfits for after shows when she goes to sign autographs; the director likes them to look neat and well-dressed.

The walked hand in hand down the street to a small little restaurant near some of the stores they had been at. They sat down at a table and ordered a vegan pizza for the whole table. While sipping their drinks they were catching up on Abby's thrilling day in the second grade when Lily noticed the missing person in the group.

"Where's Ella?"

"She's with Chloe," Rachel replied.

"Are they gonna get married?" Abby asked while coloring her menu. The question was so out of the blue it caused Quinn to choke slightly on her water before setting down her glass. Rachel smiled and rubbed Quinn's back to soothe her.

"They are very young Abby, people don't normally meet who they are going to marry until they are almost done with college, or out of college." Abby looked somewhat satisfied with Rachel's response and the two adults sort of dropped it, going back to her coloring and talking to Lily about her interview and such. After eating some pizza Abby asked another precocious question.

"Is Ella gay?"

Rachel looked to Quinn with a smile and took a sip of her water.

"Well honey," Quinn started. She was suddenly at a loss for words. "Um…in a matter of terms, yes."

"What does a matter of terms mean?" Abby asked. Quinn looked around the restaurant and being it was pretty early in the evening it wasn't too crowded. This wasn't maybe the most ideal palce to have a conversation regarding someone's sexuality but…it worked.

"When someone decides if they like girls or guys they normally tell people when they decide. But sometimes people are just… curious," Quinn said.

"And we don't like labels in this family," Rachel added. Abby furrowed her tiny brows and shrugged.

"Okay."

Rachel scoffed at Abby's lack of enthusiasm but had to smile at the curiosity the 7-year-old mind held.

"Do you have any other questions?" Quinn asked as the conversation seemed to have just come to a stand still. She looked to Lily. "Lil?" Lily shook her head in between her bites of pizza and Abby shook her head as she grabbed her third slice.

"Okay slow down there tiger," Rachel said gently taking the pizza out of Abby's hand, leading to a pouting expression from the young girl.

"I'm still hungry," she whined.

"Wait 5 minutes." She folded her arms over her chest and gazed at the light fixtures above her.

"Can I have a sleepover with Kristy this weekend?" Lily asked as Abby sulked over her growling stomach. "Before the matinee."

"At her house?" Quinn replied. Lily nodded and Quinn looked to Rachel for an answer.

"I suppose so," Rachel smiled. "So that means you'll be gone all weekend then." Lily spent the Thursday and Friday nights after shows with Shelby because Shelby lived much closer to the theater and she didn't have to have Quinn come get her when Rachel wasn't home.

"Oh," Lily replied. "Well…I'll be here all week!" Quinn smiled.

"Good, I love seeing that pretty little face as much as possible." She patted Lily's cheek gently and Lily scrunched up her nose, smiling.

. . . .

Ella felt really young. She passed dozens of college kids and they all seemed way, way older than her. They shouldn't really, seeing as most of them were Chloe's age. Ella made her way over to the Tisch theatre, a place she had visited with her mother multiple times. It was so surreal that her girlfriend was going to be performing on it in a matter of weeks. She would be at every performance. It was only fitting. And hopefully Chloe would come see Ella cheer at football and basketball games. She waited outside the door Chloe told her to wait at while she finished up her rehearsal. About a minute after the scheduled time to meet the door swung open and the tall brunette walked out.

"There you are," she said smiling and throwing her arms around Ella. Ella embraced the hug whole-heartedly and inhaled the sweet smell of Chloe's perfume. It was a mixture of vanilla and fruit. It made her feel so comfortable; made her feel at home.

"Missed you," Ella whispered as they pulled apart only slightly from the hug and shared a kiss.

"Missed you more," Chloe said kissing Ella's forehead and holding her tight. She let go and grabbed Ella's hand. "But I'm starving so let's not wait out here much longer."

Ella had promised her moms that she would be ready to go for them to pick her up at 9. She didn't have any homework with it being the first day of school but she did have to wake up at a considerably early hour the next day, as did Chloe. The two shared a dinner at a restaurant at the school that was slightly fancier than the dining hall. They didn't want to travel far because Chloe wanted to show Ella around and take her to her dorm.

"My roommate is interesting," Chloe advised as they walked up the staircase.

"How so?" Ella asked cautiously.

"She's…not here for theater or arts. She's here for political science so she's like really liberal and very, very opinionated." Ella raised her eyebrows. "Yeah, but she's nice. Just don't start talking about abortion or gun control with her and you're good to go." Ella laughed but only slightly knowing Chloe was serious. They entered the tiny, dimly lit dorm room and Ella was slightly relieved when it was empty.

"I guess she's not here," Chloe began. "Well that's okay. So here's the grand tour." She walked around the desk area and then plopped on the bed. "Here we have the glorious study area and the luxurious bed." Ella smirked and hopped down onto the bed next to Chloe.

"It's lovely, it really is," Ella joked. Chloe wrapped her arm around Ella's shoulder.

"I wished I had more to show you but alas, I don't." Ella smiled and unwrapped herself from Chloe's grasp and walked over to the desk. There were some printed out Photobooth photos of the two of them covering the wall. "Nice photos."

"We need like a _good_ photo so I can frame it and gaze at you before I go to sleep," Chloe replied. Ella had to muffle her laughter. "I'm kidding, that only sounded a little bit stalker-ish. But I'm not. I want one."

"Mmkay," Ella said. "Come to Annie this weekend with me and my mom can take one."

"Perfect," Chloe said from the bed. She stood up and wrapped her hands around Ella's waist and kissed her neck.

"Yes?" Ella whispered, grabbing Chloe's hands on her stomach.

"Let's take advantage of this time without my roommate." Ella smirked and the two went back to the bed to resume their cuddling position and light make-out session. They were so entranced with each other they didn't even comprehend the door handle being jiggled and someone entering the room.

"Oh," a voice said. "Sorry to interrupt." It shocked Ella so much that she toppled off the bed.

"Oh my god sorry love," Chloe said looking down. Ella sat up and straightened out her shirt that had gotten slightly wrinkled and met a pompous looking brunette around her height.

"Morgan, this is Ella. Ella, Morgan."

"Pleasure to meet you Ella." Morgan proceeded to adjust her glasses and make her way to her computer and desk, completely foregoing all interaction with the two of them. "I wasn't aware you were of saphic orientation, Chloe." Ella furrowed her brows and looked at Chloe who was sort of glaring at the back of Morgan's head.

"Yeah," she replied rolling her eyes. "I'll be back." She turned to Ella and whispered for her to grab her stuff.

"Alright," Morgan said. She was focused on her computer so Chloe grabbed Ella's hand and dragged her out of the room.

"Sorry," Chloe said once the door was closed. 'She frustrates me."

"It's okay," Ella replied. "It's getting late and my moms texted they were on there ways so I should probably head over to where they are meeting me."

"I'm coming," Chloe said. "You aren't walking alone."

"Yes ma'am." Chloe smiled and grabbed Ella's hand leading her around campus and being sure to stay in the lit areas.

They were sitting outside the coffee fireside room where Rachel was planning on picking them up. The car rolled up and Rachel parked against a curb to come say hello to Chloe.

"Hey you," she said giving Chloe a hug. "How's it going? Adjusting well." Chloe nodded.

"So far so good. My roommate is kinda weird but they can't all be winners."

"Oh honey mine was smoking pot like, every day," Rachel replied. "You'll either become best friends or you'll barely be associates. It's alright."

"Oh good," Chloe replied. Ella squeezed Chloe's hand to remind her of her presense.

"Hi honey," Rachel said. "Ready to go?" Ella shrugged and looked to Chloe with a frown. Chloe wrapped her arms around Ella and kissed her forehead.

"I'll see you this weekend? Text me."

"Kay," Ella whispered. Chloe gave her a quick kiss on the lips, not allowing an immense amount of PDA in front of Rachel.

"Bye sweetheart," Rachel said as Ella climbed in the car. "You good walking back by yourself?"

"I think I'm good. Thanks Rachel." Ella waved solemnly and Chloe giggled, blowing her a kiss.

The ride home was quiet but Rachel was sure that was partly due to Ella's energy level.

"Did you have a good day at school and cheer?"

"Yeah," she replied. She didn't elaborate and just watched the street go by as her mom drove home. Finally after a few moments of silence she spoke up. "Mom?"

"Yes darling?"

"When you came out to Grandpa and Papa and like, your friends, were people nice about it? Or did they call you...names and labels and like…look at you differently." The car came to a halt at a stop light and Rachel glanced over with an apprehensive look. Things were looking so, so good for Ella for quite some time. But she knew now, things could get a lot harder.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **This is long haha sorry! Everyone calm down and trust me that I won't break Ella and Chloe up, okay? I may stir in a little drama...who knows ;) Also I chose not to write Lily's opening night because...I've already written 2 of her opening nights and it just seemed so repetitive. She has a big story coming up though involving the show so you'll see some of that! And we'll go to Chicago soon and that will be a fun adventure for all. Thank you SO much as always for the reviews, please try to login if you can so I can write back to you! I'm always willing to answer questions you have or anything else!

ALSO! If you are at all interested in the faces I use to picture this precious little family, let me know in a review or a DM and I'll send you a post from my tumblr with photos of all the girls (And Trevor, Maddy and Chloe!)! I uploaded a cover but its sort of small so if you want to see it bigger let me know :)


	42. Lessons Learned

**Chapter 42**

Rachel once again was in a situation where she needed the support of her wife to have a conversation. She kindly told Ella she would wait until she was with Quinn to really dive into Ella's coming out. When they arrived home Abby and Lily were already showered and in bed so that made part of the job a lot easier.

"Hi," Quinn said to Rachel when she entered the room. Quinn was curled into bed, reading and Rachel quickly diving under the covers to find warmth. Quinn set her book down on her lap and kissed the top of her wife's head.

"Ella's coming in here when she changes into her pajamas to discuss coming out. And how people react." Quinn raised an eyebrow.

"That should be an interesting conversation when we tell her that we are even had to tell anyone…. Everyone just kind of went along with it when you and I started becoming super touchey-feely." Rachel laughed at the memory. Ella knocked and opened the door slightly when Quinn called her in.

"How was your day? I feel like I haven't seen you in ages." Ella smiled slightly before coming in between her moms in bed.

"Fine," she replied. She started cracking her fingers and Quinn gently placed a hand on hers to stop her. She looked up to Rachel and sighed. "Mommy I don't want to tell people." Rachel's lips formed a slight frown and she looked to Quinn.

"No one is telling you that you have to," Rachel said gently.

"It feels like it," Ella mumbled. Quinn brushed a stray hair that had fallen out of the ponytail and tucked it behind the girl's ear.

"Honey, if you want to come out then you get the choice to do that on your own time," Quinn said.

"And if anyone gives you a hard time, at all, you call one of us right away, okay?" Rachel made sure Ella heard those words before she allowed her to keep going.

"What were people like when you did it?" Rachel glanced over to Quinn who shrugged.

"Almost everyone was very open and accepting, some more than others. For a few people they just needed a little time to adjust to it. Some people aren't accustomed to people being gay."

"Like the super weird religious girl at my school," Ella said staring blankly at the wall. "She says being gay is wrong and immoral." Rachel pursed her lips and nodded.

"Unfortunately that's just how some people were raised. And while you can't change that, you can learn how to adapt to those situations."

"Don't let what _anyone_ says get in the way of your heart. You big, beautiful, heart, let it lead you." Quinn added. Ella rolled her eyes a little and smiled at Quinn.

"Yes Gandhi," Ella said. She set her head back onto a pillow and let out a deep sigh. "Okay, Gandhi, I'm tired."

"It's momma Gandhi to you," Quinn said adjusting the covers so Ella could crawl under.

"Sure, just take my spot in the bed," Rachel muttered.

"Sharing is caring mom. Gandhi promoted sharing," Ella replied.

"Since when do you know so much about Gandhi?"

"GOOD NIGHT."

. . . .

"Okay," Abby said setting her silverware down at dinner the next night. "I've decided what I want to do for my birthday."

"Oh boy," Lily muttered. Quinn tapped her gently on the shoulder and shook her head slightly but smiled at Abby waiting for her to continue.

"I wanna have it at the gym! Coach Kris said I could get a discount."

"He should for all that we pay," Rachel muttered. "But that sounds fun sweetheart! Do you have a couple of people you want to come?"

"Mhmm! Trevor, of course. And then all the girls from my team and Megan and Emma from my class."

"So 10-ish?" Quinn asked doing mental math in her head.

"Uhhh yup!"

"I'll call him tomorrow and see if they have an opening on her actual birthday," Rachel added.

"I thought you and Trevor were going to have a party together like every other year," Ella asked.

"He wanted to have a monster truck party," Abby replied quietly. "We wanted a bounce house but he changed his mind. And he said Uncle Blaine was going to get grey hair from it but I don't know what means." Rachel and Quinn both stifled a laugh.

"It means that Uncle Blaine would be too stressed out about you breaking your neck," Quinn replied.

"Wouldn't he be just as nervous about you jumping on the giant trampolines at the gym?" Lily asked. Abby shrugged, picking up her fork and eating more of her broccoli.

"Never the less," Quinn said moving the conversation along. "That is a wonderful idea Abs."

. . . .

Lily awoke seconds before her alarm and nearly jumped out of bed. She was _so_ excited for her interview. She finally felt like she was becoming a star. She had to go to school for just a few hours but that was fine. Time would fly. She began to pull her uniform out of the closet when she heard a light knock on her bedroom door.

"Good morning sweetie," Rachel said smiling coming in. "Sleep okay?" Lily nodded and smiled.

"I'm soo excited mommy!" She clapped her hands together and squealed a little making Rachel laugh.

"I just wanted to come and make sure you got both outfits because we won't have time to stop at home after school." Lily grabbed the skirt and shirt combination that was hanging on the closet door and handed it to Rachel.

"I'll bring this with me as you get dressed."

"Mmkay," Lily answered as she threw on her polo and dress.

Quinn took the afternoon off of work to go to Lily's first interview with Rachel. The little girl was a bouncing ball of excitement in the taxi. She was non-stop chattering and asked a question every 4 seconds.

"What if I don't know how to answer a question? What should I not say? What if I say something wrong, can I take it back?" Rachel and Quinn shared a light laugh as they calmed the young girls jittery nerves. They entered the office building where the interview was taking place. Rachel had been there a few times before for various photo shoots and interview so she knew her way around. Lily just walked slowly, hand in hand with Quinn, gazing longingly at the photos of Broadway stars that lined the walls, sitting with Mark Carter, the famous interviewee. Suddenly one photo caught her eye in particular, causing her to gasp.

"Mommy!" She exclaimed, stopping Quinn. "It's you!" Rachel turned around and glanced at the much younger photo of herself and smiled.

"And you'll be right up there with me honey," Rachel said poking her on the noise.

"I'm sure we can rearrange photos to have a mother daughter showcase," a voice said from behind them. The family turned around and Mark Carter was leaning against the wall.

"Mark," Rachel smiled, giving him a kiss on the cheek and a hug. "So good to see you." Quinn shook his hand and greeted him and gently pushed Lily in front of them. Mark kneeled down and stuck out his hand for Lily to shake.

"Hello Lillian, such a pleasure to meet you." She smiled politely.

"Pleasure to meet you too."

"Shall we go back? You two are welcome to come, of course." He led the family back into the interview room that had a camera and a camera operator, a couch, and a stereotypical display for an interview.

"Can I get you two a coffee? Lily, some water? Juice?"

"Coffee would be great, thanks," Quinn replied taking a seat on the outskirts of the interview scene. Rachel joined her as Lily took a seat on the couch.

"So Lily," Mark said cueing the camera mancameraman to start filming. "You play the title role in Annie but this isn't your first visit to the birght bright lights of stage, correct." Lily nodded and smiled

"I did Les Mis a year ago."

"And how was that?"

"Amazing."

Lily eyed Rachel and Quinn who gave her their signal to elaborate. Lily wasn't one to have short conversation but the two could tell she was just a little nervous to start. She continued before Mark could ask another question.

"It was just really cool to be in such a talented cast. I definitely learned a lot from them." Mark smiled before asking the next question, and so on. The two slowly turned into a conversation and Quinn and Rachel could see her finally getting comfortable. Quinn squeezed Rachel's hand before pulling out her phone to write her a message—they couldn't speak as they were sitting too close to the camera.

_Did you see her face when he raved about her opening night?_

Rachel looked down at the phone and had to hold in her laughter.

_She's soaking up these compliments right and left, thats for sure._

_ I think a lesson on being humble might be necessary soon._

Quinn smiled back and nodded Rachel's response as they watched the interview continue for about a half an hour.

"Alright I have to ask for a last question," Mark began. "How long do you think it will be before we see you and your mom on stage together?" Lily laughed and shrugged.

"I mean, that would be really, really fun. We could do a two-women show." Mark laughed and held out his hand.

"It's been a pleasure Miss Berry-Fabray."

"Thank you Mr. Carter," Lily replied. The cameraman shut the camera off and Quinn and Rachel applauded from the side.

"I'd love to do some more features on you and her Rachel," Mark said as he led them out to the front office to sign some paperwork.

"We're going out of town next weekend but I'm sure we can find sometime before her run ends," Rachel answered. Some photographs were taken of the family and of Lily and Mark before they said goodbyes and headed out, Rachel and Lily going straight to their respective theaters for their Thursday evening performances and Quinn heading to pick Abby and Ella up from school. She stalled in the traffic circle where parents waited and tapped her fingers on the steering wheel. Whenever her wife and daughter were gone she was bored. And she knew how to cure that boredom.

"Hey B," she said into the phone leaning against the window. "You and Kurt and Trev up for a little dinner get together at our place?"

"Always," Blaine replied. "But you did it last week, so come over to our place instead."

"Done," Quinn said. Abby skipped over to the car and hopped inside as Quinn finished up the phone call. "See you around 6:30."

"See who?" Abby immediately asked as Quinn hung up the phone.

"Uncle Blaine and Uncle Kurt and Trev," Quinn replied turning around and smiling at Abby. Instead of seeing a similar response she was met with a frowning expression. "What? You love them."

"Yeah," she muttered looking out the window. Quinn kept herself turned around and tapped Abby lightly on the knee.

"Hey," she said focusing the little girl's attention to the front. "What is it?"

"Nothing," she replied quietly. "Can we go get Ella so I can go to gym please?"

"Not until you tell me what happened." Abby sighed and lightly tugged on her seatbelt.

"Trevor and I got in a fight today. That's all." Quinn could see cars piling behind her and she had to drive forward and onto the upper school.

"I'm sorry sweetheart," Quinn answered. "Let's talk about it later, okay?" Abby shrugged and was silent when Ella got into the car and for the duration of the ride to the gym. She hopped out of the car barely acknowledging her mom and sister.

"Isn't she too young to have mood swings?" Ella asked once they made sure Abby got into the gym safely. Quinn raised an eyebrow jokingly at Ella.

"She said she and Trevor got in a fight."

"What?" Ella replied, shocked. "They've never had a fight, ever." Quinn nodded before pulling out of the parking lot.

"I know…"

"Chloe invited me to a party this weekend," Ella said as Quinn drove to a coffee shop to treat the two of them to a warm drink on the cool fall day. "But I told her I was going to see Annie and that it was really important to Lily." She plastered on a smile and Quinn ruffled her hair, causing Ella to pull away to fix it.

"Good girl," Quinn replied. The two made there way into a Starbucks and plopped down onto some comfy chairs while they waited for Abby to be done with practice.  
>"Anyone give you a hard time today at school?" Quinn asked seriously as they sipped lattes. Ella shook her head.<p>

"Not today at least," she muttered flipping through a magazine that had been left on the table in front of them.

"You know you aren't alone in this and there are plenty of people that know what you're going through." Ella tossed the magazine back onto the table and sipped her drink.

"Mhmm," she answered. "I don't need a support group or anything mom. Our family is gay enough." She caught her words before Quinn could say anything in reply to what sounded like a snarky comment. "I mean that in a good way, of course." Quinn eyed Ella suspiciously and continue to drink her beverage.

"Be careful what you say El," was Quinn's response as they sat in silence.

"When we go to Chicago can we go shopping?" Ella asked out of the blue as they were on the ride to the gym after a stop at the grocery store to get some ingredients Blaine didn't have and a bottle of wine.

"Honey, you go shopping at least once a month."

"I mean, so what? I've never been to Chicago. Maybe they have fun stores there," Ella replied.

"I'll be working almost every minute of the day when we're there. It's going to be your mom's job to entertain you three. And you know we're surprising Abby with that birthday gift she's been asking for."

"Oh right, yeah." Ella let out a deep exasperated sigh and put her feet up against the window as Quinn pulled into the gym. Abby was waiting by the door laughing with one of her teammates. She spotted Quinn and hugged her friend goodbye before coming outside and getting back in the car.

"Feeling better I see?" Quinn asked once a much happier Abby bucked her seatbelt. She shrugged and grabbed her bottle of water before gulping about half it down.

"Yeah, I did a really good beam set today and didn't fall. So yay!" She smiled and kicked her feet onto the back of Ella's sea. "Are we still going to Uncle Kurt and Uncle Blaine's?"

"Mhmm," Quinn replied getting back onto the road. She glanced in the rearview mirror to catch Abby's expression to her response but she was already looking out the window at the New York traffic. Surely things couldn't be _too_ bad. 7-year-olds can hold grudges for usually about an hour before they get bored and want their playmate back.

Or so she thought.

They made their way up to Kurt and Blaine's apartment with loads of groceries and schoolwork that they had yet to start. Trevor was first to answer the door.

"Hey Trev," Quinn said as he opened the door for them to come in.

"Hi Aunt Quinn, hi Ella." He chose not to say hello to Abby and instead narrowed his eyes as she walked in the door. She did the same with a hurtful glare back. Quinn and Ella watched in awe at the interaction. Why would two best friends be so hostile towards one another?

"Hi hi," Kurt spoke up, clad in a striped apron and a washcloth over his shoulder. He had been standing there for a few moments but everyone was too caught up in the little kids to notice. "Oh Quinn you didn't need to bring us wine, thank you." He kissed her on the cheek before looking down to his son giving his best friend the evil eye. "What's going on with you two?"

"Trevor called me a name in front of the whole class and then wouldn't play with me at recess." Abby said as she took off her shoes.

"You wouldn't let me do _anything_ myself!"

"Nuh uh!"

"Uh huh!"

"Stop," Blaine said coming into the foyer. "Trev go to your room for a little and finish your homework. Abby honey, do you want to go sit at the coffee table?" Abby nodded and dragged her backpack into the living room while Trevor went the opposite way. Quinn watched her daughter leave the room before turning to Blaine with a confused look.

"Care to explain?" Blaine led the two other adults and Ella into the kitchen where they were far enough out of Abby's hearing range.

"Apparently Trevor called Abby annoying and she rightfully so got upset, and then at recess Trevor claims Abby wouldn't leave him alone and she only wanted to play house while he wanted to play soccer."

"Seems like Trevor is turning into more of a boy and Abby is turning into more of a girl. Shocking," Quinn said dryly.

"It was bound to happen eventually," Ella muttered, helping herself to some juice.

"I don't know if they get that though; they weren't exactly raised by two gender couples," Kurt added, getting wine glasses out. "But it doesn't sound like too much harm was done. If I know them they'll be over it pretty soon."

When dinner was finished and being served Blaine went to retrieve Trevor from his room. Quinn went and got Abby and brought her to the table. Normally they sat next to each other but tonight they sat opposite, just to prevent any extreme outbursts before they resolved their problems.

"Ella after dinner you need to write your English paper," Quinn reminded her as she sat at the table. Ella sulked but nodded in agreement. Kurt placed Abby's pasta in front of her and she quickly began to eat it, starving from her practice. The usual two who kept the conversation flowing at the table were silently eating their dinner. It was just awkward. Quinn kept glancing in between Kurt and Blaine confused as to how to start some sort of resolution—this scuffle between the two was causing a lot of unnecessary tension. Kurt struck up some conversation with Ella about clothes and Blaine was telling Quinn about the family reunion they had to go to in Florida. Abby and Trevor remained silent. Even when Kurt stood up to get the fruit parfaits he had made for dessert; nothing but wandering eyes.

"Okay I can't handle silence for much longer," Kurt said after they finished dessert. "Trevor James." Trevor looked up at the calling of his name. "What happened?" He took a deep breath and looked down at the table.

"We were coloring a map today in class and Abby was telling me I was coloring it wrong. But I wasn't. And so I said 'stop being annoying'." Abby huffed and sunk a little in her chair. Quinn turned to Abby and put on her mediator hat.

"Abby what could you have done differently in that situation?"

"Not said he was wrong," the girl replied quietly.

"And what do you want to say to Abby, Trev?"

"I'm sorry I called you annoying." Blaine seemed satisfied enough with the half-hearted answer before moving on. Quinn looked to Abby for her to speak up with an apology of her own.

"Sorry I was bothering you," Abby said.

"Now, Abby, what happened at recess?"

"Trevor and I _always_ play but today he wouldn't play with me." A huge, dramatic pout took over her face and Quinn couldn't help but laugh a little. She was channeling her inner Rachel.

"I wanted to play with Kyle and Zach. Sorry." Kurt glanced to Abby who was flinging her fork up and down.

"Well it hurt my feelings because you didn't tell me that. You just left." Quinn looked over at Ella who before had been mindlessly texting the whole time just looked at her sister with a sad expression. She caught her mom's eyes and gave a soft frown to show her sympathy.

"Sorry," Trevor said.

"It's okay," Abby replied in an almost whisper.

"Are we better now?" Kurt asked. Trevor and Abby looked at each other with a somewhat content face and shrugged.

"Sure," Trevor said quietly.

"Are you two done with your homework?" Blaine asked. Quinn rolled her eyes slightly.

"Blaine, they are in 2nd grade, not high school," Kurt muttered. The two little ones nodded before he excused them to go watch TV or play video games. They went silently but together.

"Well that sort of went well," Ella said once they were gone.

"They'll be fine," Blaine said sipping coffee. "They are almost 8. This isn't the end of the world."

"Ella, paper. Now." Ella groaned and went to get Quinn's laptop to start working. Blaine poured Quinn a cup of coffee and the three sat around the dinner table having some light conversation for the rest of the evening.

. . . .

Normally, Rachel went straight home after a show, but tonight, she finished a little earlier than normal and could sprint down the street to Lily's theater and catch her before she went out to sign autographs. She made her way to the stage door and gave a few knocks before a security guard opened it.

"Evening Ms. Berry," he said quietly. "They are just about to do curtain call."

"Thanks Jerry," Rachel said walking in immediately, as the night was turning cold, quickly. She made her way back into the hallway of dressing rooms and entered the principle young girls room. She heard cheering coming down the hallway and a few familiar faces entered the room.

"Hi Ms. Berry," they all said, greeting her before going to grab their normal clothing. It wasn't uncommon for parents to come pick their kids up after the show so they were all comfortable with it. Lily came in a few moments later.

"Hi mommy!" she said happily, giving Rachel a big hug and kiss. "How was Evita?" Rachel smiled. Every time Lily said 'Evita' she used a Spanish accent and it always made Rachel laugh.

"Wundebar," Rachel replied. "And yours?"

"Goooooood," Lily said. "And we got to read this review before from the Times and it said I was a 'radiant voice with spunk'. It was so cool!" Lily hopped on one foot while putting a pair of jeans on and threw on her shirt and cardigan from school because it was cold out. She walked over to Rachel and whispered in her ear. "They didn't say anything nice about any of the other principles so I must have been really good." She walked away to grab her bag and water bottle and left Rachel with her jaw slightly open. Had she been that cavalier about compliments before?

After some autograph signing and picture taking, Rachel texted her mom and said she would walk her down to her place. She needed to have a talk with her little diva anyway.

"So sweetheart, how often do you read reviews in the paper?" Rachel was walking with her arm around Lily and in the well-lit area of the sidewalk.

"Mmm whenever they are around. Its nice! People are always so nice to me." Rachel had to smile at Lily's enthusiasm and really didn't want to burst her happy bubble.

"You know Lil," Rachel said as they stopped at a cross walk. "People aren't always going to be nice in those reviews, unfortunately."

"Why?" Lily responded.

"Well, some people might not like the way the show goes or how a certain performance went. And part of being an actress is learning how to deal with criticism."

"What do you do? When someone is being mean."

"I don't read reviews. Ever," Rachel responded. She looked down to Lily's bulged eyes.

"Ever? For Wicked? AND Funny Girl?" Rachel nodded.

"I did my best to avoid them. And you should too. They either hurt your feelings therefore messing with your performance or they make you think too highly of yourself. And you don't want to get cocky." She nudged Lily and the girl nodded, obviously pondering what Rachel had said.

. . . .

Abby's mood seemed to improve somewhat throughout the night but once it hit the magic hour of 9:00, she got cranky and Quinn knew it was time to take her and Ella home.

"Why are boys so weird?" Abby's question was almost out of no-where as the drive home had been mostly silent. Quinn glanced to Ella who laughed at the question.

"They think they're hot so they don't use their brains," Ella replied.

"Boys probably think girls are weird too, you know," Quinn said to Abby.

"No," Abby said. "We make sense. They do weird things and smell funny."

"Exactly why I date a girl," Ella added.

"Really?" Abby exclaimed. Ella turned around and nodded, earning a light swat from Quinn. Abby let a deep sigh and leaned against the window.

"Maybe I'll marry a girl like you and mommy and then I won't have to deal with silly boys." Quinn had to bite her lip before immediately reacting.

"I think you have lots of time to think about that one, Abby."

...

"Finally," Quinn said once Rachel entered the bedroom. "The other side of the bed was getting so cold." Rachel kicked off her shoes and jacket, unhooked her bra and quickly joined her wife in bed. Quinn immediately spooned the smaller body and kissed the side of her neck.

"I'm so tired. I feel dead. How was tonight?" Rachel asked quietly as Quinn embraced her.

"Fine, Abby's becoming more girly and Trevor doesn't like that but they'll live."

"Bound to happen," Rachel yawned a big yawn and nuzzled into Quinn's neck. "Lily's fame is starting to go straight to her head."

"Perfect. As if she needed another thing to brag about…"

"I know," Rachel muttered. "And how is El?"

"Nothing's going on with her out of the ordinary that I know of. She declined an invitation to hang out with Chloe to go see Annie so we should give her extra allowance or whatever parents normally do for things like that." Rachel let out one more yawn before leaning down to kiss Quinn's hands that were wrapped around her waist.

"Sleepy time Quinn. And what are you saying about normal? Nothing in this house is normal." Quinn smiled.

"Yeah, but I like it that way."

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note: <strong>I feel like 60% of the time this fic is a mediocre how-to parent guide. (This isn't my favorite chapter, haha) But I drafted the next one and I like that. So stick with me. I have no doubts, you all are so wonderful and faithful. If I missed sending you the link of photos hit me up, not intentional, I tried to get everyone and I think I did! Please leave me a review if you feel so obliged :) Thank you for reading, I hope you liked it!


	43. Breakdowns

**Apparently I can write super quickly when I don't have to work all day! Enjoy! (And don't kill me for the ending, please.)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 43 <strong>

Quinn wasn't a very good sleeper. She woke up constantly in the middle of the night from even the softest sounds. So in the morning, when Rachel looked over after the alarm clock went off and her wife didn't even stir, she knew something must be wrong. She scooted a little closer and rubbed Quinn's back gently eluding the smallest mumble of an incoherent sound.

"Quinn," Rachel whispered. Quinn kept her eyes shut and as far as Rachel could tell she was still asleep. She brushed some of the blonde hair out of her face and as she made contact with her forehead she could feel the heat coming off it. As if it was fate, Quinn erupted into a nasty coughing fit, finally opening her eyes and waking up.

"Hey baby," Rachel whispered as she tried to sooth Quinn's coughs by rubbing her back. "You feel like you have a fever…"

"Ugh," Quinn muttered putting her own hand up to her face. "I really needed this day to work."

"Shhh," Rachel replied. "Go back to sleep and I'll get the girls going. I'll come home with some stuff to make you feel better in a little bit." Quinn didn't argue and closed her eyes again, letting out another loud cough before Rachel hopped out of bed, threw on some decent looking outfit, splashed some water on her face and made her way out into the kitchen.

"Where's momma?" Abby asked when Rachel entered the kitchen.

"Not feeling good," Rachel replied with a frown. Abby frowned back as she carefully poured soymilk into her cereal. _It's going to spill….its going to spill..._Rachel immediately grimaced for a disaster but Abby just closed the carton and went over to the table. Rachel shook her head. That child….

Rachel returned from dropping the girls off at school clad with antibiotics, vitamin c in 4 different forms, nasal allergy spray, Tylenol, and moisturizing tissues. It wasn't just a cold or the flu. It was that Quinn had about 72 hours to get better before they left for Chicago. She knew how important this conference was to her and she couldn't just abandon it. When she came into the bedroom Quinn was sitting up slightly against the pillows with a glass of ice water in her hand and the TV on. She still looked pretty out of it.

"Hi sweetie," Rachel said quietly as to not scare her. Quinn looked over and gave a soft smile.

"Hey babe," she replied turning the TV down a little. She let out a deep breath hinting that she wasn't able to breath out of her nose. Rachel frowned slightly at her wife's nearly pathetic state of being. She felt so bad for her. Rarely was Quinn even feeling a smidge sick, let alone bed-ridden.

"I got you some goodies," Rachel said hoisting the bag onto the bed and doling out the various supplements to her wife, who willingly took them.

"How are the girls?" Quinn asked after a few moments of taking some pills quietly. "I hate when I don't get to see them in the morning." Rachel walked over to the bathroom to grab some Sudafed to clear the obviously stuffed sinuses. She handed it to Quinn who threw it in her mouth and downed it with orange juice.

"I saw my mom when I was dropping Abs off and she said Lily was an absolute angel, which apparently is a rarity on Friday mornings," Rachel replied, laughing a little. Quinn smiled as she leaned back into the pillows a little more. "And Ella has an away game she's cheering at tonight so she'll be getting home late. And Abby was pretty quiet. She told me she wanted to go to open gym instead of Kurt and Blaine's." Quinn pursed her lips as she recalled the recent events with Trevor and Abby. "I'll decide what she can do later though. Nothing for you to worry about." Rachel leaned over and felt her wife's forehead, which was still pretty warm. "Do you feel like crap?"

"Do I look it?" Quinn replied. Rachel smiled.

"You will always be the most beautiful woman in the entire world. Even if you are burning up with the flu." It was true. She was radiating. The light flush Quinn got from her fever was really only just accentuating her perfect cheekbones.

"You really shouldn't be too close to me, you have a show tonight."

"My wife's health is more important than my job," Rachel said. She kissed the warm forehead before handing Quinn some tissues and a gossip magazine she knew would keep Quinn interested after TV got boring. "But if you don't mind I'm going to go make myself some breakfast. Can I get you some fruit or a muffin or anything?" Quinn shook her head.

"Not yet, maybe I'll have some toast or something later. I need things to stay down." She rubbed her stomach gently as Rachel nodded and left her in the bedroom. She detoured into the loft and dug through a box of Abby's old toys before pulling out what she was looking for.

"I'm back," Rachel said quietly. "With another present." She handed Quinn a bicycle horn. "If you need anything and don't want to scream just honk that and I'll be back in a jiffy."

"Oh boy," Quinn said with a devious smile. Rachel winked before going back out of the room. After taking a few steps out of the room she heard the honk. She smiled to herself knowing that Quinn was just using it to play around now. She stuck her head in the doorway, grinning to her wife.

"Yes dear?"

"Just testing it," Quinn replied. She erupted into another fit of coughing and huffed out leaning against her pillow once more. Rachel went back into the living to call Shelby and try to arrange some sort of arrangement for Abby after school.

. . . .

After some miraculous scheming, Rachel figured out a way to have Lily and Abby both taken care of after school without leaving Quinn completely alone (Santana came over) so she was able to feel a little better about not calling in an understudy for the night. She already had to do that for the trip next week so it would just make her look better if she showed up. She was constantly texting Santana back and forth prodding her for information.

_How is quinn?_

_ Does she still have a fever?_

_ There's extra medicine in the cabinet by the coffee maker_

And Santana's response would always say the same thing.

_We're on the couch watching a movie. She's tired but she's almost down to a normal temp. We have more drugs here than dealers. We're good. Go do your thang on the stage and stop texting me girl._

Rachel rolled her eyes and set her phone down for the 5th time and looked at herself in the mirror. It was intermission. Her eye-make up had smeared slightly. She scrunched her face up as she adjusted it. Her phone rang and she jumped at the noise that disturbed her silent dressing room. She looked down expecting it to be Santana but it was in fact Ella.

"Hi honey," Rachel answered on speakerphone as she re-did some of her face powder.

"Oh, hey," Ella replied. Rachel could hear the noise in the background and was sure Ella was on some sort of bus going back from the game. "I wasn't expecting you to answer."

"Intermission," Rachel said. "What's up?"

"Can I go over to Chelsea's and sleep over with some girls from cheer?" Rachel smiled towards the mirror and for a moment forgot she was on the phone. "Mom?"

"Sorry….um, as long as you promise me—"

"No no, nothing bad. We're all really tired so we are pretty much just going to go to sleep and then all go out to brunch tomorrow."

"Alright, yes, you can go. I'll see you tomorrow before Lily's show?"

"Mhmm," Ella replied. "Thanks mom!" She hung up the phone as the stage manager came in to call 'places'.

The show finished, stage door madness was complete, and Rachel was on her way home. She didn't have to go get Lily because she was staying over a friends house until the show tomorrow night. Upon entering her front door, her eyes met mostly darkness, small hues of light coming from the loft and the living room. Rachel walked into the living room first and saw Santana asleep on the couch with the TV quietly on in the background. Rachel went to turn it off and the lack of noise for some reason woke Santana up.

"Sorry," she yawned. "Quinn's in bed, her fever's gone." Rachel let out a sigh of relief. "Whatever you gave her was some crazy strong stuff because she's _out._"

"Thanks for coming over S," Rachel said as her friend stood up and threw her sweatshirt back on. She gave her a quick hug and walked her to the door.

"And your little one is up in the loft. Haven't heard from her in a few hours." Rachel gave a confused look before heading up herself. Sure enough, Abby was passed out on the couch, in her pajamas and curled up in blankets. She turned the dimmer light onto its lowest setting and turned the TV off before picking up Abby, who stayed fast asleep against her, as she carried her to bed. Not wanting to catch whatever Quinn may or may not have had she decided to retreat into Ella's bed for the night.

. . . .

Waking up and feeling like a relatively new person made Quinn one happy camper. So happy, that she splurged and made bacon. Rachel would probably kill her but she didn't really care. She really, really needed bacon. And cinnamon rolls. Maybe Rachel wouldn't kill her for that one.

"Is that BACON?" Abby exclaimed when she stumbled into the kitchen the next morning. "Ohmygosh." Quinn looked down and used her one arm that wasn't cooking to give Abby a good morning hug. The little girl hopped onto the counter all by herself to watch her mom cook.

"You've gotten so strong, honey," Quinn said as Abby pushed herself up and balanced on her hands while keeping her legs straight out against her. Abby nodded and kicked her legs against the cabinet.

"I'm so excited for my party," Abby said smiling. "Has anyone R-S-V-T-H-M whatever it is yet?" Rachel entered the kitchen fresh from a shower and kissed Abby on the forehead.

"RSVP, sweetheart," Rachel answered. She felt Quinn's forehead and was relieved when it was as cool as a cucumber. "And yes, Annabel and Erica, so far."

"Morning," Quinn smiled kissing her on the cheek just incase she still had some sort of infection.

"Hi," Rachel said. She looked at the bacon currently cooking and gave Quinn a narrowed glance. "Are you really cooking slaughtered animal in my kitchen?" _Here it comes, _Quinn thought.

"You don't have to eat it," Quinn replied. Rachel huffed and turned around to the sink area where Abby was sitting, icing fresh cinnamon rolls.

"Oooh okay, okay I won't get too mad at you now," Rachel stuck her finger in the small bowl of icing Abby was using and licked some off with her finger.

"Mommy!" Abby said gently swatting her hand away. Rachel grinned and rinsed her finger off and went off to set the table. She opened her laptop to check her email and found more responses from Abby's birthday invitation they had sent out online.

"Abby, Jenna says 'I'm sorry I can't come but its my brothers birthday that day too. But happy birthday!" Abby shrugged from the counter as Rachel continued to read. Four more people had responded yes. Another email came in just as Quinn was bringing over plates of cinnamon rolls. "Oh look, Blaine replied." Abby jumped off the counter and walked over to the table.

"Is Trev coming?" Rachel read the email and had to adjust her vision for a second. She re-read it and stayed quiet. Quinn walked behind her and read it over her shoulder. The email read, _"Trevor's not going to be attending. We'll call you later."_

"Umm," Quinn started. "They don't know yet." Abby gave a confused look. Arguments or not, birthdays are the one days best friends put aside their differences. Or so they should. That's at least what a 7-year-old thought made the most sense.

"Oh," the little blonde replied plopping down at the table. "Alright…" She was more or less quiet for the rest of breakfast.

"Abby," Rachel started as she and Quinn silently decided to try and perk her up. Abby looked up with a frosting covered face.

"Oh dear," Quinn said laughing and reaching across the table to try and wipe her face off.

"Are you excited for Chicago? Momma and I have a pretty fun surprise for you…"

"What?"

"If we told you it wouldn't a surprise then, would it?" Abby smiled and pondered for a moment.

"Can you give me a hint?" Quinn and Rachel exchanged a glance and shrugged.

"It has to do with something you've been asking for." Abby clearly didn't catch onto the incredibly obvious clue she had just been given.

"Huh. Okay…."

"You'll find out right when we get there," Quinn replied. Abby looked content enough with that answer and for the moment had forgotten being upset about her friend possibly not coming to her birthday party.

. . . .

The day passed and was nice and peaceful. Ella had come home for about an hour to clean up and get dressed before spending the afternoon with Chloe in the city. Lily was gone all day and Quinn put Abby to work, cleaning her room and the loft so she could relax and work on her speeches and presentations for next week.

"Alright, I'm off," Rachel said as she prepared to leave for the theater. Quinn came out of the bedroom where she had been for the better part of an hour and gave her a hug and kiss goodbye. "Have fun tonight, give my little girl some extra love and tell her I wish I could have been there." Quinn smiled, assuring Rachel that she would. It was already Lily's 13th show, and the family had a tradition of all going to see the 13th show.

"Break a leg as always," Quinn said. "Get some more marriage proposals and then shoot them down." Rachel laughed as she opened the front door. She turned around and blew her wife a kiss.

"Done," she replied winking.

Santana, Brittany, Kurt, Blaine, and Trevor all came to the show tonight. The adults were all curiously watching the interactions between Trevor and Abby. Trevor had brought his DS and was more or less keeping to himself. Abby was politely watching him play and periodically giving her two cents on something she did during the game. They were definitely being friendly; it was just a slight change.

"I hope this doesn't last much longer," Blaine said to Quinn before the show started.

"I think they both need to be obsessed with each other again," Brittany chimed in. "This is just kind of awkward."

"Mhmm," Quinn muttered. Abby looked over at her and gave a soft smile. Quinn kicked herself a little for not bring Abby's DS so at least they could be playing it together.

"Where's your girl?" Santana asked Ella from further down the row they were all taking up. Ella sighed checking her phone once more.

"She's going to a party with a bunch of drama kids. And I'm being a good sister and not going…" Santana raised an eyebrow and nudged Ella.

"You wish more than anything you were there, huh?" Ella sighed and nodded frantically causing Santana to laugh. Ella's phone finally buzzed with a message from Chloe.

_I hope Lily does awesome! Hey text me throughout the night, sleezy guys are always at these parties and they'll probably try to be dumb and annoying._

Ella smiled as she texted her back.

_Will do! Have fun Chlo! infinite xoxoxoxo_

_ Ditto!_

The lights dimmed and the band began to tune, signaling the show was ready to start.

"Hey," Quinn whispered down to Ella, holding her hand out. Ella gave a soft groan and handed it over to her mom. She had a tendency to text during a show—especially one she has already seen three or four times. To her, every show was the same. She wasn't educated in theater enough to notice the little differences each show holds. They all had the same scenes, costumes, dialogue, and songs as always. But every night, Lily would come home and say something was different.

The show began as normal and Lily was stealing the show as always. Her young voice filled the theater and gave Quinn goosebumps. She, unlike her daughter, was able to pick out Lily's mistakes. She didn't call them out to her, but she spent so much of the show with her eyes only glued onto her that she noticed the little things that differed from performances. The big "N.Y.C." song and scene was about to come—it was the last one of the first act. Quinn could tell Lily's energy wasn't at an all time high; probably because she had a sleepover and spent all day with one of her cast mates.

"To think I've lived here all of my life, and never seen these things!" Lily sang her only solo line in the song with her big powerful voice as she and the two adults she sang the song with walked downstage in a line of other actors. Suddenly, Quinn watched Lily stumble and her ankle fall completely flat onto the floor. The adults paused for a moment as she picked her foot up off the ground and continued to take her steps forward. Or…hobble. Quinn gasped and clutched Blaine's hand next to her. Lily was in the middle of the song and she probably just sprained her ankle. She grimaced slightly and only for a moment before putting an obviously forced smile back onto her face. The song slowed down towards the end and the male adult picked Lily up, as Annie yawns and fall asleep. Quinn and the group were in the 13th row but Quinn wasn't blind. She could see the tears welling up in Lily's eyes. Either she was fine and she just stumbled and was upset at herself, or she was in a lot of pain. The song ended and the audience applauded. Quinn was out of her seat and backstage before they had even started clapping.

The main stage manager, Sean, ran into her at the backdoor as if he was coming to get her.

"Is she okay?" Quinn asked as they hustled back to the dressing room. Sean grimaced.

"She's very upset," he said. He led her to the correct door and Quinn's heart immediately sunk to the floor as she heard her daughter crying.

"Momma-a-a-a," Lily cried, clenching the side of the chair she was sitting in. There was a backstage assistant applying ice gently to the girls already swelling ankle.

"I'm here sweetie," Quinn said running towards her. "Shh you're going to be okay. I know it hurts honey, I know. Just try to take a deep breath for me." She wiped away some stray tears and kissed the top of her head before the woman cleared away giving Quinn easy access to look at the ankle. It was already bruising and when Quinn tried to run a finger over the bone Lily gasped out in pain.

"Owwww," Lily said sniffling. Quinn looked around and saw a few of Lily's younger cast mates sitting in chairs by the mirrors, watching the situation. She looked to Sean and gestured towards the girls.

"Girls," he called. "Let's leave Lily alone right now." They all obeyed and gave Lily a hopeful look before leaving.

"Thank you," Quinn said. The only people remaining in the room were the stage manager and the production assistant, Holly who was rummaging through a first aid kit looking for some sort of pain reliever. She continued to gently examine Lily's ankle while the brunette let a few more tears escape.

"Can you wiggle your toes for me?" Lily followed the direction and Quinn gave them a light tickle causing her to smile.

"I don't think its broken but I want an x-ray." Quinn said. She looked through the first aid kit that had been brought to her. "It's going to be very, very painful for a few days though. You'll probably need crutches."

"Crutches?" Lily exclaimed. "Momma I have to do the second act!"

"Isn't that why they give you an understudy?" Quinn asked glancing back to Sean and Holly.

"She is doing her other understudy for the night and we need her for a number later," Sean replied cautiously. Quinn groaned. Making her child finish her performance with a messed up ankle didn't exactly scream 'Mother of the Year'. But she knew there really wasn't another option and Lily would just have to go to the ER after to get an x-ray. She wasn't satisfied with the pain medication the first aid kid had but was at least thankful they had some medicine for kids. She pulled some Kids Tylenol and threw 3 into Lily's hand.

"I don't like this kind," Lily said. "It's the gross grape flavor."

"Honey, you need to take it because you need to be able to walk." Lily huffed and obliged, making a sour face as she chewed them and took a long sip of water. Quinn stood up and helped Lily up into a standing position. "Put most of your weight onto your right foot." Lily did, and she was only slightly lopsided. "You okay?"

Lily nodded.

"It feels weird," Lily replied. Quinn had wrapped it in an ACE bandage and there was an obvious difference in size of her feet but it was going to serve its purpose for the time being.

"Can you gently, very carefully, put your foot on the ground and walk to the door?" Lily took a deep breath and did, slightly limping with less effort with her injured leg. But she managed to get to the door without bursting into tears—so Quinn considered that success.

"It'll have to do," Holly said as Lily walked around a little more, adjusting to the unevenness.

. . . .

"Shit," Santana muttered as Quinn bolted out of the theater.

"That looked bad," Ella said looking to her Aunt.

"She'll be okay, your mom knows how to handle things like that." Blaine said, staring towards the stage. He snapped out of his daze and gave an optimistic look towards the group. "Abby, Trevor, do you want to go get something to eat?" They both nodded eagerly and jumped up.

"I'll come too, gotta use the little boy's room," Kurt said standing up.

"I'm gonna go call the sitter," Brittany said to Santana, leaving her with Ella. Santana watched as Ella walked over to Quinn's seat and pulled her phone out of the purse Quinn had left there.

"Oh, call your mom. Good idea," Santana said. Ella raised an eyebrow as she walked back to her seat next to the Latina.

"I was actually going to text my girlfriend," Ella replied. Santana scoffed and let the teenager do her own thing. No use in trying to control her. Ella was surprised to see half a dozen texts from Chloe already. She must have been really bored.

_Hey text me at intermission?_

_ I know you're in a show so you can't text but I'm trying to avoid talking to this guy._

_ I'm about to call your phone and just leave you a 40 minute voicemail pretending I'm having a conversation with you._

_ Blahhhhh _

_ eLLa hIII_

_ you're so hot. I love you._

The sudden change in the messages made Ella a little confused.

_Hey babe. Lily twisted her ankle during a song but I think she'll be okay. What's up?_

Ella struck up a small conversation with Santana about babysitting as she waited for a response. Once her phone buzzed she looked down.

_NOOOO thasds so saddd! Telll her I hop she gets better SO SOOOON_

Why was she talking like this?

"Is your girlfriend drunk?" Santana asked jokingly, looking over Ella's shoulder at the phone. Ella let out a sigh. She probably was. It was a college party. Wasn't that the norm?

"I…don't know," Ella replied. She bounced her fingers up and down on the keyboard for a few moments, thinking of a response. "Ummm…"

"Just ask her," Santana jumped in.

_ Are you okay? You don't sound like yourself_

Ella sat her phone on her knee as she stared at it waiting for a response.

"Relax honey," Santana said rubbing Ella's shoulder. "It's not like she's going to die."

"I know," Ella said. But something…irked her. She had some weird feeling in her gut about this party Chloe was at.

_Yaaaaaaaa! Its super fun now I met some cool girlls. I wish you were hereeee_

This was getting nowhere. Ella turned her phone off and shoved it into her coat pocket.

"You okay?" Brittany asked as she came back. Trevor, Kurt, Blaine and Abby returned quickly too as intermission was almost over. Ella slumped against her seat.

"Just frustrated," Ella replied, sighing. Santana looked over at Brittany with a shrug. The lights dimmed and Quinn finally rushed back to her seat, climbing over Abby and Trevor and the rest.

"How is she?" they all asked nearly in unison.

"If I had it my way she wouldn't be about to get back on stage and start singing… but the show must go on." The music started once again cutting off any conversation that was about to occur and Quinn could feel a headache coming on. There was too much going on. Life needed to calm down.

. . . .

As per Lily and Quinn's request, the star of the show unfortunately skipped stage door so she could go to the hospital. Santana and Brittany graciously took Ella and Abby to Shelby's so Quinn could go straight to get Rachel. She had called her wife after tending to Lily and left her a detailed voicemail at what happened. When Lily's show ended Quinn turned her phone volume back up and dialed Rachel once more, as her show was over by now. Rachel nearly had a panic-attack over the phone and Quinn sped over to her stage door. She jumped in the car and nearly climbed into the backseat with Lily as she sat with her foot elevated onto the middle console of the car.

"Hi baby girl," Rachel said turned around. "I'm so so sorry this happened, are you okay?" Lily shrugged and turned on the tears once more.

"We're almost there Lil, just hold on," Quinn said.

"I'm proud of you for getting through the second act," Rachel said as Lily reached out to grab her mom's hand. "I know that must have hurt." Lily nodded biting her lip.

They pulled up to the urgent care part of the hospital and a nurse met them outside with a small wheelchair so Lily didn't have to walk—Quinn had called ahead and with her credentials she could just about get priority treatment anywhere she went.

They were in an examination room almost immediately with a hefty pack of ice wrapped onto Lily's swelled ankle. Rachel held her on her lap while Quinn was holding her foot on her lap so it was elevated.

They heard two knocks before the door opened.

"Hello Quinn," Dr. Runnels said. "Nice seeing you again Rachel." Rachel smiled politely at the familiar stranger. "And you must be Lily." Lily sniffled once and nodded as he crouched down by the chair Quinn was sitting in. He turned to Lily and slowly removed her shoe, trying to be very careful not to move Lily's foot. While he did a pretty good job, he wasn't 100% successful as Lily clenched her jaw in pain and muffled out a cry.

"You're more than welcome to scream here, I have kids, I know how bad these things hurt," he said smiling to Lily. Rachel grabbed her hand to squeeze. She knew Lily wouldn't _want_ to start hysterically crying. The doctor took her down for a quick x-ray and the results came back as a deep sprain in her left ankle.

"But it isn't broken, so you don't have to get a plaster cast," Dr. Runnels said as he wrapped her ankle up in some tape and bandages.

"You wouldn't want that," Quinn whispered to Lily.

"They don't go with ANY color," Rachel said. Lily gave a small smile and Quinn and Rachel were just relieved to have her not crying.

. . . .

"Good night girls," Shelby said sticking her head into the guest bedroom.

"Night nana!" Abby called from under the covers. She closed her eyes immediately and Ella glanced over, smiling. Oh, youth. They were able to fall asleep so easily.

"Good night," Ella answered.

"Don't stay up too late sweetheart," Shelby said winking. Ella nodded and leaned back onto her pillows. She waited in silence until she heard her grandmother turn off lights in the kitchen and go to her own bedroom and until there were light sounds of snoring coming from her sister next to her. She pulled out Shelby's laptop she had been using earlier and placed it on her lap. She opened it and refreshed the page on Facebook she had been on earlier. There weren't too many exciting things happening on Saturday nights…. Most people were either at a party or just with each other watching movies or stuff. Ella scrolled through the page until a certain photo caught her eye. It was photos Chloe was tagged in and considering she hadn't seen them and that they were from someone's cell phone, they must have been from tonight. There were only about 6 or so, and it was mostly Chloe with a few other people on a couch in a hazy looking room. There were plenty of red cups and beer bottle around so Ella's intuition had been right when she thought she was drunk. Most of the photos were cute until she came across two that…weren't so cute. The first was Chloe with her hands nearly groping another girl and the two making some sort of sexy attempt of an expression towards the camera. The second was that same girl and Chloe…grinding. Ella put her hand to her mouth to silence her gasp. She couldn't wake Abby up. She shut the laptop and grabbed her phone and a sweatshirt, going outside onto her grandma's deck. She let out a few deep breaths to try and collect her thoughts. She couldn't call her aunts or uncles, they were probably sleeping. She couldn't call anyone on her cheer squad, half of them had no idea she was even seeing someone, let alone a girl. And she knew she couldn't call her moms because they were at the hospital. She just needed someone to talk to. And the person she would normally call in a troublesome situation was the person causing the problem. She punched the familiar name into the phone anyway and curled up on Shelby's outdoor wicker chair in the cool evening. It went straight to voicemail.

"Hey, you've reached Chloe! Sorry I can't come to the phone right now, but leave me a message and I'll get back to you ASAP!" Ella felt her eyes burning with tears at the sound of her girlfriend's voice. The beep came and Ella took a deep breathe before speaking.

"Hey, its me. Um…so I got home and I went on Facebook….and I saw you in some….pictures." She had to stop herself so she could catch her breath so she wasn't crying into the phone. "With that girl. And um…I'd just really like to know if you could call me and talk….I…I just really need to talk to you." She hung up and tossed her phone onto the footrest next to her and placed her head in her hands. She really shouldn't jump to any conclusions but the combination of what she already assumed and exhaustion just led her to think for the worse. She let a few more tears fall before she fell asleep.


	44. Not The End

**Chapter 44**

**Super sorry for the delay. Life gets in the way of fun. And I start school on Monday. (Noooooo). Please enjoy! We'll go to Chicago next chapter!**

* * *

><p>Ella awoke the next morning and felt like she had been hit by a truck. She had to do a double take to realize why exactly she was outside, in the cold, sitting in an uncomfortable chair. It was then that she recalled the events that occurred the night before. She grabbed the phone that was sitting a few feet from her and checked the time. It was only 7:04 in the morning. She realized her immune system was probably kicking her right now so she hurried back inside quietly and turned the fireplace on. She grabbed a blanket and curled up on the couch, focusing her attention back onto her phone and warming up. There were no missed calls, texts, voicemails—anything from Chloe. Ella just groaned and put her phone down beside her and flipped on the TV. Early Sunday morning television sure was thrilling. Everything was either an infomercial or religious. She settled on a marathon of America's Next Top Model but wasn't thinking too much about the episode. Her mind was going all over the place. What was Chloe doing? She desperately wanted to talk to her. But at the same time she was furious and didn't want to talk to her until she cooled down. She was honestly just really lost and confused. Her grandmother strolled into the living room about an hour later.<p>

"Morning sweetheart," Shelby said setting the paper on the table. Ella gave a half-hearted smile as her grandma came over to the big chair by the couch. "You're up early." Ella shrugged and fiddled with the TV remote in her hands. "Sleep alright?"

_No, I slept outside on a wicker chair._

"Yup," Ella replied contently, keeping her eyes focused on the television. She began to get into a mood where she just didn't really want to deal with people today. It was Sunday. They were leaving for Chicago the next morning. Rachel's show hiatus began today and Lily was most likely off today because of her ankle. Meaning everyone would be home all day packing. She had to escape. There was no way she was going to be surrounded by her family all day.

"Can I go home soon?" Ella suddenly said after Shelby had gotten some tea for the both of them and was reading the paper. Shelby glanced at a clock that sat above the fireplace.

"It's rather early El," Shelby replied. "Are you sure you're okay?" Ella nodded and bit her lip.

"I just want to get packing and ready for Chicago…" Shelby narrowed her eyes slightly and nodded.

"We'll get Abby up in a little bit and I'll take you girls home before breakfast if you want."

"Thanks," Ella answered leaning back into the couch and turning up the volume a little on the TV in hopes of waking Abby up sooner.

. . . .

Rachel had been up since 6:30. Purposefully. She set her phone to a vibrating alarm so she could let Quinn sleep in a little bit as she was aiding Lily for the later part of the evening, finding a sleeping situation where she wouldn't hurt her ankle. Rachel took on the daunting task of packing for Abby and Lily. They always seemed to be frustrated with their moms clothing choices but they would never listen to them when they told them what kind of outfits they needed to bring so it was just easier if she did it for them. After packing for Abby and digging through her closet for a decent pair of shoes to wear for Quinn's formal banquet she got caught up in a box of old photos and Abby's baby book.

She smiled at one of her favorite photos ever. It was of Abby at her third birthday that she had shared with Trevor. They were at Central Park sitting on a bench eating ice cream as it covered their entire face. They both held toothy grins and for some reason had their pinkies hooked. It was something they had done for a long time. Instead of holding hands they just linked pinkies when they were going somewhere. When asked about it, Abby just insisted it was their secret handshake and she couldn't talk about it. She really hoped this moodiness between the two was just a part of them growing up and they would soon get over it.

"Hi mommy!" The voice of Abby entered the room and Rachel looked up nearly shocked. She glanced at her watch.

"It's…a little early," Abby groaned, climbing into Rachel's lap.

"I know," she replied beginning to look through photos herself. "Nana said Ella was grumpy and wanted to come home and when we got here she went to her room."

"Really?" Rachel asked. That was weird. Shelby stuck her head into the room. "Morning," Rachel said smiling.

"Good morning," Shelby replied. "There's some bagels on the counter for you all, how's Lily?"

"Fine," Rachel answered. "She's a trooper. It's just a sprain. She'll be in pain but it could be worse." Shelby smiled and nodded in understanding.

"I'll see you tomorrow morning?"

"Yes, please." The two said their good-byes before Rachel could ask about Ella. She was probably just tired. Weren't they all….

"This photo is funny," Abby said taking the photo of her and Trevor out of Rachel's hand. Rachel leaned her chin on top of Abby's as they looked at the photo. She and Quinn had learned yesterday evening that Trevor was able to come to Abby's birthday…he just didn't want to be the only boy there. After a somewhat heated phone conversation to Kurt from Rachel implying that by him and Blaine letting Trevor do that, they were really hurting Abby's feelings. Quinn finally took over the phone call and said that him and Blaine were welcome to come so there was some more testosterone in the room. They also requested the male gymnastics coach, as per Abby's request, so that would hopefully make him more obliged to come. Abby still didn't know any of the situation and they were going to try and keep it from her.

Abby and Rachel soon made themselves some bagels and were soon joined by Quinn.

"I think I'm done with everything," Quinn said.

"What are you doing?" Abby asked looking up from the comics with her face covered in cream cheese.

"How do you manage to get food, _everywhere_?" Rachel muttered wiping the girl's face as she giggled.

"Well I have to lead five seminars; so I have to make a little power point for each and then prepare a speech, and I have to give an acceptance speech for the banquet."

"Like mommy's Tony speech?" Abby asked. Quinn smiled and nodded.

"Sort of, yeah! Except I know that I have to make this speech and mommy just has to patiently wait and hope to get her Tony award."

"No, most of the time I know I'm going to get it," Rachel replied winking. Quinn shook her head smiling and turned her head to the hallway at the sound of clacking on the hardwood floor.

"This sucks," Lily whined entering the kitchen on her crutches. Rachel gave a frown at the sight. Lily leaned her crutches against the counter and hopped on one foot over to the table.

"Honey we would have helped you," Quinn said as she came over.

"Your gonna be super strong on your other foot if you just hop on that one all day," Abby said watching Lily make her way over to them.

She plopped down onto a chair and let out a deep sigh.

"Yeah," she said. "I don't want to go to Chicago and have to hobble around the whole city…"

"You won't," Rachel assured her. "First off you're going to spend lots of time watching movies and resting in the hotel room and secondly everywhere we are going in that city is in about a 3 block radius so you won't have to worry."

"Alright," Lily said beginning to eat her bagel.

"And I might go get you a boot today so you can sort of walk," Quinn replied. Lily shrugged and continued eating and reading the comics with Abby.

Ella strolled into the kitchen and living room area where the family was now spread out. Lily and Abby were watching television while Rachel was reading over Quinn's speech to give her opinions.

"Morning sleepy heady," Quinn called over to Ella. The younger blonde completely ignored her mom and opened the cabinet that held cereal.

"We have bagels," Rachel said when she noticed the girls silence.

"K," she muttered. "Mom, can I go to Aunt San and Britt's? They said they wanted to run errands today and that I could babysit Maddy." Quinn looked to Rachel who put her finger on the piece of paper to hold her spot. She looked back to Quinn and shrugged.

"Are you done packing?" Quinn asked.

"Of course I am mother," Ella replied. That wasn't _really_ a lie. She had pulled out her outfits and set them on her bed and pondered what shoes she would bring. Everything else was in the laundry.

"Do you want a ride?"

"No I'll walk, its nice out." She was already dressed and had her shoes on. She grabbed a handful of cereal and ate it before putting the box back. "Bye!" The door was slammed within a matter of moments leaving the two women with quizzical looks on their faces.

"She better not be this cranky on the flight tomorrow morning…" Rachel muttered. "This is really good, honey." She held the paper up and Quinn smiled. "My only comment is to maybe tear up a little bit when you talk about your own children. Give it more of an emotional appeal." Quinn raised an eyebrow as Rachel handed the paper back to her.

"Rach, this isn't a group of Broadway actors. This is a group of stiff doctors. They really don't care how choked up I get, they care what new drug I used to cure pneumonia." Rachel sighed and shrugged.

"I'm just saying, you'd probably get more attention and then more awards and such." Quinn rolled her eyes slightly.

"Broadway world and the medical world are two different places, dear." She kissed the top of Rachel's head as the brunette smiled and looked over to the two younger kids, sitting on the couch.

"Alright girls," She started. They glanced to her for a moment. "I packed for you this morning but let's go finish it up and help momma with chores."

"You packed for us?" Abby groaned into her hands and dragged her body off the couch and towards her room.

"I should have privilege to be on the couch all day," Lily declared. Rachel shook her head and went over to pick her up and carry her to her room.

. . . .

Ella really just needed to be alone. And being 14 there weren't many places you could be alone in the city of New York. And sure she had been stretching the truth all morning but she was sure if she showed up at her aunt's house they would be more than happy to let her in and hang out with the baby. She had been on Facebook earlier this morning—the photos were gone. Typical. For a second she had a panic attack that she dreamed the entire thing, but there were the photos where Chloe was just sitting and hanging out with people. It was nearly 10 am and she had heard _nothing_ from the girl. Ella was the bigger person and called first. She had no need to do it again. Ella was past the point of being sad. Now she was just straight angry. And she was leaving town for a few days and this was just going to sit on her shoulders. She entered the familiar lobby of Santana and Brittany's building and rode up to their apartment. She knocked three times on the door before Santana opened it, clad in her pajamas.

"Hi…?" She asked confused. Ella gave a soft smile.

"Hi," she said. She was suddenly at a loss for words. Her eyes started wondering. "I just…needed to get out of my house for a few hours." Santana grabbed the girl's hand causing her to look up and into her eye.

"What's wrong?" Ella opened her mouth but nothing came out.

"Nothing," she replied. "It's…it's not important." Santana opened the door a little wider urging her to come in.

"I don't believe you," Santana said as she shut and locked the door. Ella shrugged and made her way into the main part of their apartment where she could hear Brittany playing with Maddy.

"Hey you," Brittany said. She caught Santana's suspicious face behind Ella and raised an eyebrow at her wife. Santana shrugged as Ella crouched down to Maddy's level where she was playing with a toy xylophone.

"Ella!" Ella grinned at Maddy's excitement and hit a note on the xylophone, playing a song for her. "Ella play!" Ella turned around to Santana and Brittany who were now standing above the two, watching.

"You two can go do something if you want. I'll play with her."

"We can go on a run," Brittany urged to Santana who shook her head in disgust. "Yes. We're going. Come on." She dragged her to the bedroom to change her outfit. They came out a few minutes later clad in exercise clothing.

"San refuses to work-out with me but we are going to be healthy this year." Santana rolled her eyes at Brittany but gave Ella a smile. "Call us if you need anything or have any problems." She squatted down next to Maddy and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"We'll be back soon baby girl," she said. Brittany did the same and they jogged out and on their way.

Ella watched Maddy's eyes bulge in fascination at every different note and the light that lit up when you hit said note.

"Life is so simple when you're not even 2. Don't grow up. It makes everything more complicated." Maddy looked up and blinked her eyes a few times. Ella scrunched her nose and leaned in to kiss Maddy's nose. The baby giggled and went back to banging her instrument. Ella casually scrolled her phone. Still nothing. She sighed and went back to giving Maddy her full attention. A watched pot never boils, her mother would tell her.

...

Santana and Brittany had run 4 ½ miles. They were walking the rest of the way back home per Santana's plea. Brittany was power walking while Santana was lagging behind and trying not to pass out on the side of the road.

"Did Ella say why she didn't want to be at home?" Brittany asked as they neared their apartment. Santana shook her head.

"It makes me nervous though." She punched the number in her phone and grabbed Brittany's arms making her slow down.

...

"Can someone get that please?" Rachel called as she balanced two baskets of laundry in her arms.

"No," Lily called from her bed.

"I'M IN THE BATHROOM!" Abby responded. Quinn rushed out of the office and grabbed a phone that was sitting on a table in the hallway.

"Hello? Hey S."

"Hey Quinn," Santana said on the other end. "Is everything okay at your house? Ella seemed a little off this morning when she came over." Quinn sighed and leaned against the wall giving Rachel a look. Rachel went into the bedroom to deposit the laundry and Quinn followed. When they were in the privacy o their bedroom they put the phone on speaker.

"How so?" Rachel asked.

"I don't know, she wouldn't say," Santana replied.

"Maybe she just is in an off mood and is over-tired," Quinn said.

"Or she misses Chloe. You know how she can get," Rachel added. Quinn bit her lip and pondered the thought.

"Well anyway, I was just checking in to make sure you all were okay."

"Thanks San," Quinn said. "We're a little hectic over here but nothing out of the ordinary." They spoke for a few more minutes before hanging up and began sorting through laundry.

"So I called the hotel to check something out," Quinn said. "We had a problem with our rooms." Rachel dropped the shirt she was folding and her eyes got wide.

"I made _special_ arrangements for the deluxe suite with three bedrooms…."

"Yeah well someone else with more hotel points than you snagged that one," Quinn replied. Rachel rolled her eyes.

"So now what are we stuck with? Two queen beds? I'm sure the girls will all love that. Especially the cripple."

"Rachel," Quinn chided, smacking her lightly with a washcloth. Rachel smiled.

"Only joking," Rachel muttered. "Lily can manage. As can I. This trip is free, after all."

"Oh can you? Well then I guess the Presidential suite on the top floor with private Jacuzzi and grand piano can go to someone else."

"You didn't..."

"Of course I did." Rachel squealed and nearly tackled Quinn on top of the bed, sending laundry everywhere. She captured her wife's lips in a kiss, completely forgetting whatever illness Quinn had been carrying a few days earlier. "You're the best Dr. Quinn." Quinn giggled and continue to kiss her wie. She flipped Rachel over onto her back so she could be on top. Quinn leaned down to caress the skin behind Rachel's ear—the one spot where it absolutely drove Rachel mad. The blonde was met with the loud moan of her wife and pulled away before she could do anything else.

"Excuse me?" Rachel asked as Quinn climbed off her and began to pick the laundry up. Quinn looked over with a raised eyebrow.

"We have lots to do today Rachel," Quinn said. Rachel stayed with her head against the pillow and threw a pair of underwear that had fallen out of the laundry basket at Quinn's face.

"Mature Rach," Quinn muttered grabbing it and throwing it in a basket. "Whatever. It's clean."

"That's what you get for leaving me, like this." Rachel let out one of her famous dramatic sighs.

"We can resume tonight, after the girls are sleeping. Something to calm both of us down before we fly," Quinn whispered leaning in to kiss Rachel on the lips one more time. "And the presidential suite has sound-proof walls and private bedrooms far away from the other two."

"You did your research, I see," Rachel smiled sitting up.

"Of course. You didn't think I was going to make you come on a business trip with me and neglect you sex…did you?"

"With you, Quinn Cordelia Berry-Fabray, I never know what to expect." Quinn was making her way out of the bedroom and turned around with furrowed brows. Rachel grinned. "I love you."

"Mhmm, love you too."

. . . .

Ella spent the rest of the afternoon being lazy with Santana and Brittany. They took her and Maddy out to lunch and for a few hours Ella actually forgot about the whole Chloe incident and just enjoyed her time with her extended family. She had left her phone and when she returned to their apartment a few hours later she still had nothing. Santana walked her back to her apartment around dinnertime and Ella entered the hustle and bustle once more.

"Hey, there is soup and salad on the counter. Help yourself," Rachel said when Ella walked in. "Are you in a better mood?" Ella wandered into the kitchen to serve herself some food.

"Am I in a better mood? I wasn't aware I was ever in a bad mood."

"I'd beg to differ," Rachel said leaning against the counter. Ella almost glared at Rachel while pouring herself some soup.

"Okay," Ella replied. "Well sorry. I guess I'm fine now." She began to walk away but Rachel stopped her.

"What is it? Did you want to see Chloe today?" Ella spun around and met her mom's questioning eyes.

"Um…no. Why? Should I have? Did she call here?" Ella felt her heartbeat suddenly get a lot faster.

"Not that I know of, no. Why?" Ella started to become really overwhelmed. She bypassed her mother and went to the dining room table, setting her food down and putting her head in her hands. It was all hitting her again—the emotions she had ignored all day were finally coming back. Chloe did _something_ last night and she had no contact with her in just about 24 hours. She had no clue what happened and she needed to know. It was beginning to physically hurt. She felt her breaths quicken and her palms sweat. A hand was gently rubbing her back trying to calm her down.

"Honey," Quinn's voice said calmly. "Shhhh." Rachel gently moved the chair next to Ella out so she could sit down in it.

"What is it?"

"Nothing," Ella replied wiping her tears and trying to steady her breaths.

"Stop it," Quinn scolded, gently but firmly. "Stop saying its nothing. If you can't breath and you are crying then clearly it is something."

"I don't want to talk about it because then it will be real," Ella almost whispered.

"What, sweetheart?" Rachel urged. She looked to her wife with a worried glance and Quinn had nothing more to say or do. Ella swallowed a lump in her throat and took a long, deep breath. Before she could open her mouth the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it!" Abby called from her bedroom. Quinn, Rachel and Ella sat in silence waiting for Abby to give some sort of response to answering the door. She ran into the kitchen a few seconds later.

"Ella, Chloe's here. She looks sad." Ella stared at her little sister for barely a second before jumping out of her chair so quickly it was knocked to the ground. She didn't even hear it crash onto the ground. Chloe was standing at the doorway with red, puffy eyes and was cracking her knuckles and pacing as she waited for Ella to show up. When Ella entered the foyer, she ran straight into Chloe's arms and burst into tears. Chloe did the same, holding her girlfriend even tighter.


	45. Adventures in ChiTown

**Chapter 45**

**A/N: I reference a store in the middle of this chapter that Chicago is (well, was) a little famous for. I know there is also one in New York (and a bunch of other places) but for this chapter, just pretend that there isn't. Thanks!**

* * *

><p>The two girls stood in the doorway for what seemed like an hour. In reality, it was 2 ½ minutes until Quinn came to see what was going on. When she saw two teary-eyed teens she felt her heartbeat quicken.<p>

"El," she said quietly not to frighten them. Ella pulled away from Chloe gently to look at her mom. "What's going on?" Her tone was worrisome.

"Umm," Ella said. She wiped her tears and straightened up. "Just…stuff. We'll be right back." She didn't give Quinn any time to dispute and closed the front door, grabbing Chloe's hand and leading her the roof of their apartment building. It had a small garden area and overlooked the whole city. There was some patio furniture and the two girls made their way over to it. They sat in silence for a few minutes before Chloe took a deep, loud breath and set her trembling hand on Ella's knee. Ella spoke first.

"Did you do it on purpose?"

Chloe's head shot to look at Ella, a lantern type light above the couch they were sitting on giving her a limited view of Ella's facial features.

"You have to be more specific than that…I don't remember like, anything that happened last night." Ella raised her eyebrows.

"Were you _drugged_?" Chloe scoffed and began to tear up again.

"I don't know, I don't know," she started. Ella could see she was freaking out. "I had one shot and then I was going to stop because I really don't like to drink because of all the stuff with my brother and I don't know, this girl told me to try this drink she had and everything else after that is a blur. And….and I can't believe that it happened. She stood up and started pacing. "Shit."

"You seemed to be having fun," Ella added quietly. "From what I saw on those photos of Facebook."

"You weren't supposed to see that," Chloe muttered through a clenched jaw. She turned around and walked over to the girl and took a seat back next to her. "Ella, if I did something last night it was _completely_ out of my state of mind. I…I'm so so so sorry." Ella softened her glare and gently rubbed Chloe's back. She could feel the girl trembling and didn't really know what more to do.

"You ignored me all day." Ella asked after a few seconds of silence. "Did you get my voicemail?"

"My phone charger broke. My phone is dead. I came over here because after I finally woke up at like…2 and felt sick to my stomach I went on Facebook and saw the photos. And then felt even sicker. They're gone now..."

"I know," Ella said. "That doesn't take away from the fact that they still existed."

"Ella," Chloe said grabbing the girl's hand. Ella had this instinct to pull away. "I had absolutely no intentions to hurt you in anyway." Ella stayed quiet and stared into Chloe's eyes. Chloe let out a sigh. "Do you believe me?"

"Yeah," Ella replied. She truly did. However something just….didn't fit. It wasn't something she could just forgive that easily. The door from the inside of the building squeaked and interrupted their moment.

"Ella," Quinn called. "You need to come inside and go to bed. We have to get up early tomorrow morning."

"Give us a second," Ella replied with her back to the door.

"Now Eloise," Quinn said. "It's nearly 9. And Chloe you should be going home." Chloe took a deep breath and looked at Ella.

"Can you text me on your brothers phone or something?" Ella whispered. Chloe nodded and the two girls got up and briskly made their way over to the door where Quinn stood. Ella walked her down to the parking lot and they shared a long hug before Chloe kissed Ella's forehead and drove home. Ella made her way back up to the apartment and went into her room. Noticing a missing item from her bedside table she walked down the hall into her parent's room.

"Umm, do you know where my phone is?" Ella asked, as Quinn was finishing zipping up a suitcase.

"Your mom has it." She set the suitcase down onto the ground and crossed her arms over her chest. "Are you going to tell me and your mother what is going on with you and Chloe?" Rachel appeared from the bathroom in a bathrobe and was toweling off her hair.

"Can I have my phone back?" Ella asked. The first thing on her mind right now wasn't really setting her parents straight.

"Not until you answer my question first," Quinn replied. "And I think you can live without your phone for tonight. You need to go to sleep and not be texting all night anyway." Ella's mouth opened a little bit in shock. If they knew the 24 hours she had had they probably wouldn't be like this.

"We're worried, honey," Rachel said coming over and sitting on the bed. Ella leaned against a wall that faced their bed. "You seem really angry and sad and we just want to help."

"You can't help," Ella replied dryly. "It's her fault."

"What is?" Quinn asked. She sat down behind Rachel on the bed and the brunette leaned into her slightly.

"That party Ella went to last night… I don't know…she was drinking and she was just acting really flirty with other people and someone took photos of it so I saw and she doesn't remember and I don't know what else she did…"

"Wait," Rachel said sitting up. "Are…are you sure?" Ella nodded and rolled her eyes.

"Yes, mom. I'M SURE."

"What did she say?" Quinn asked carefully. Ella shrugged.

"I don't know….we didn't really get to finish talking because _somebody_ came and made me go to bed." She gave Quinn a pointed stare before looking to Rachel.

"I'm sorry El," Quinn started getting off the bed. "Had I known what was going on I wouldn't have made you two stop."

"It's fine," Ella muttered. "Too late now. Can I just have my phone please?"

"Only if you promise to tell us when something is wrong," Rachel said standing up and going over to her dresser. Ella mumbled some sort of confirmation to Rachel's request and Rachel handed the girl her phone. She said goodnight and made her way to her bedroom. There was a text from an unknown number waiting for her when she shut her bedroom door.

_Hey it's me. I'm on my dads phone because my brother is sleeping and I can't find his phone so don't reply to this, I'll text you the SECOND he wakes up. Have a great time in Chicago, we can talk all week, and I don't want you to worry about this, okay? I love you so much. SO much. I was so dumb and I never meant to hurt you. Sleep well babe 3_

The message did bring a small smile to Ella's face. Knowing there wasn't anything she could do she turned her phone on silent and got into bed.

...

"Well now I feel _really _bad," Quinn said to Rachel into the darkness. They had been talking for the better part of an hour after Ella had left about various things.

"Don't," Rachel assured her. "You didn't know. It's okay."

"She must hate that we're going out of town tomorrow." Quinn turned over and wrapped her arms around Rachel's tiny waste and spooned her.

"Quinn, its like almost 11. We have to be up in less than 6 hours. I love you so much but can we chat tomorrow?"

"Yeah, yeah…I know," she whispered. She let out a yawn. She kissed Rachel's cheek and made her way down until she got to her shoulder where she set her chin.

"And you need to focus on your week. I'll take Ella to a bunch of fun places and make sure she's having a good time, okay?"

"You're the best wife ever."

"I know," Rachel smirked. Quinn squeezed her a little tighter before shutting her eyes.

. . . .

Rachel did not like waking up in the morning by being poked; especially by a crutch.

"What is it Lily?"

"Nana's here," Lily started. "And I need my medicine. My foot hurts."

"Wait," Rachel shot up, jolting Quinn out of her comfortable sleep. "What time is it?" She turned to the clock. "QUINN! OUR FLIGHT IS IN LESS THAN 90 MINUTES!" Quinn's eyes shot open at Rachel's voice and she sat up quickly, accidently hitting her head on the headboard.

"Owwww," she moaned getting out of bed and rubbing the back of her head. She stumbled over to the sink and handed the limping girl some pain medication. She then took some for herself for safe measures.

"Go tell nana your mom and I will be ready in like 5 minutes," Lily slowly but surely made her way out of the bedroom while Quinn shut the door so they could quickly get dressed and out.

Shelby had come to pick the family up and take them to the airport. They were in a huge rush now and Rachel and Quinn were incredibly stressed.

"It's not my fault the alarm didn't go off Quinn," Rachel said. "Maybe if you hadn't kept me up half the night talking we wouldn't have needed to sleep in so much."

"Don't you dare get mad at me right now Rachel," Quinn said with her steaming coffee Shelby had graciously gotten before she got to their house. "You're the only who is always up at the crack of dawn no matter what." Quinn was sitting in the front seat with Shelby driving and Rachel was in the back with the girls. They were all silent, just listening to the fighting going back and forth and exchanging glances. This certainly wasn't the way any of them expected to start their mornings.

"Lily honey," Quinn said after the tension between her and Rachel had calmed down. "We are going to put your boot on when we get to the airport because we really don't have time to wait for you on your crutches."

Lily let out a deep sigh.

"Okay," she replied. She sulked a little against the window but didn't argue, thankfully.

"You'll like it a lot more than crutches," Rachel said rubbing her shoulder. She was proud of Lily right now. The girl was obviously maturing and wasn't taking this injury in strife—she was letting herself recover so that she could be back on stage next week. Her dancing honestly wasn't strenuous in the show so with lots of icing she could be back as soon as they returned from Chicago.

"Mommy when we get to Chicago what are we going to do?" Abby piped up from the way back seat with Ella, who had her eyes glued onto her phone, waiting for it to ring. She didn't really know what she was waiting for though. It wasn't even 8 am. Obviously Chloe wasn't awake.

"Well," Rachel started. "Momma has to go straight to work so we're going to unpack and hang out. Maybe go swimming in the pool."

"YEAH!" Abby cheered. "I can do front flips off the diving board!"

"We'll see about that one little miss," Rachel replied patting Abby's hair.

They arrived at the airport and were pleased to see it wasn't too crowded. They didn't have to check bags or anything so they parked near a restroom to put Lily's boot on her foot.

"It's not very pretty," Lily mumbled as Quinn tightened the Velcro strap.

"I know," Quinn replied gently rubbing Lily's knee as she stood up. "But try walking in it." Lily was able to limp much better and could more or less keep up with the pace at which the family was traveling. The family went through security and made their way to the gate. They boarded the flight immediately. The plane was a 3-2, so they had to split up; Quinn and Ella sat on one side and Rachel sat with Lily and Abby on the other. Quinn began to distribute some breakfast items she had packed from home and Ella went to her bag to grab her phone. She wanted to just make sure before they took off if Chloe had said anything. Much to her dismay it was nowhere to be found.

"Umm, mom?"

"Umm, Ella?"

"Where's my phone?"

"Why would I have you phone?" Quinn asked setting down her scone. She wiped her fingers on a napkin before digging through her purse. She looked to Rachel across the small aisle. "Do you have it?" Rachel stopped chewing her granola bar and looked through her bag.

"When did you last have it?" Rachel asked lifting her head after an unsuccessful search.

"I took it out of my pocket and put it in a little tray at security because I left it in my pocket and….oh no…."

"What's 'oh no'?" Quinn asked raising an eyebrow.

"I think I left it there," Ella said biting her lip.

"You're in trouble," Lily muttered. She and Abby started giggling from their seats next to Rachel.

"Shut it," Ella said with a glare.

"Hey," Rachel said calmly but sternly. "Be nice."

"Why don't you call it, and see if someone nice and trusting picked it up?" Quinn dialed the number and held it to Ella's ear. She waited a few minutes before a man's voice picked it up. Ella immediately handed the phone over to Quinn.

"Hello? Hello?"

"Hello yes, who is this?"

"This is Martin at JFK TSA. We found your phone at security lane 4 today."

"Yes, its my daughters," Quinn replied. "We are already on our flight and it's going to leave soon, what can we do?"

"If you give me a mailing address I can send it out in the mail tomorrow."

Quinn gave them their address and thanked the man profusely.

"You'll have your phone when we get home," Quinn said hanging up the call and turning off her phone and the light attendants discretion.

"I have to go 4 days without it?" Ella gawked.

"You'll survive," Rachel said. "You lived for oh, twelve years without one."

"I have to text Chloe, mom, can I have your phone real quick?"

"Phones off please!" A flight attendant said coming down the aisle.

"When we land," Quinn said quietly. "Why don't you take a little nap?" Ella sighed and tucked her legs in, laying her head on her moms shoulder. Quinn glanced across the aisle and saw Abby and Lily already asleep and Rachel closing her eyes. Her family sure was good at sleeping. She pulled out her notes and took the time of peace and quiet to finish preparing for her seminars.

. . . .

"I LOVE CHICAGO! CAN WE LIVE HERE?" Quinn and Rachel just looked at each other with a smile. Abby, for some reason had been bouncing up and down ever since the plane touched ground at O'Hare. Must have been the little power nap she took on the short flight.

"We can most certainly come vacation here," Quinn replied. "This is where you mom and I had our honeymoon." They were being driven in a limousine, courtesy of the conference to the hotel and were stuck in some downtown traffic. Rachel smiled at the memory and grabbed Quinn's hands, lacing it with her own. Sure they had nearly been at each other's throats all morning but they were a couple and couples have their moments. They were better now.

"Really? What did you do?" Lily asked.

"Well," Quinn started looking into Rachel's suggestive eyes. Had to keep this version G-rated. "We went and saw a Broadway show…. Did some shopping… took a long drive into the countryside of Wisconsin…." Rachel had to bite her lip to stop from laughing. In reality they did all of that and had lots and lots of sex.

"That sounds boring," Abby interjected. "When I get married and I have a honeymoon we're going to Disneyworld and then Six Flags and then Paris and then China."

"That's quite the trip," Rachel said laughing. Abby nodded happily and continued to look out the window at the new city.

"You alright down there, El?" Quinn asked as the girl was furiously typing back a response to Chloe on her phone.

"Mhmm," Ella replied. She and Chloe were trying to keep conversation safe. Chloe kept apologizing and Ella had said she had forgiven her. She still felt a little uneasy about the entire situation and really just wished she wasn't in damn Chicago for 4 days and could go back home and physically be with her. Making up from a little debacle over texting wasn't her favorite thing to do.

"Remember I don't have unlimited texting," Quinn said. "You can use my phone a little but remember this is a family trip too." Ella sent the message, deleted the evidence, and handed the phone back to Quinn.

"Okay," she sighed. She looked out the window at the tall buildings that filled the skyline. "So when can we go shopping?"

. . . .

Their days in Chicago were flying by. The first day Quinn spent almost all of it working and Rachel relaxed a little at the hotel with the girls. Ella and Abby went swimming while she and Lily sat on the side watching them and discussing the latest in Broadway world. Tuesday was spent exploring the city, sans Quinn. Without making Lily have to walk too much, they got a friendly cab driver who gave them a tour of the city all day (including some stops for Ella to shop at) for a reasonable price. The girls were exhausted by the time they met up with Quinn for dinner and nearly fell asleep at the table. Wednesday, Quinn only had to do a seminar in the morning and not the afternoon. Lily was watching a movie and Ella and Abby were down at the pool so Quinn and Rachel finally could take advantage of their private bedroom. Quinn was loving everything about this trip. Every time she got in an elevator someone would be there to shower her with compliments or congratulating her on the big award. She was doing dozens of interviews for magazines and newspapers and was genuinely enjoying it.

"Now you know what it's like to be in the spotlight," Rachel whispered once an elderly man exited the elevator saying she was an inspiration to his son, an aspiring pediatrician.

"It's kinda fun," Quinn replied smiling.

That night Quinn and Rachel were taking Abby out for her special birthday celebration. They had bargained Ella into babysitting Lily for $20 an hour.

"The fact that we are paying you to watch your sister," Quinn said shaking her head as Ella stood watching them get ready.

"You don't have to, I'd do it for free. But since we've already made a deal," Ella smirked and turned around, walking away. Quinn opened her mouth in shock at Ella's response and shook her head.

"Alright you two," Rachel said checking her purse for all her belongings. You call us if anything happens okay? No monkey business."

"I can't walk. How could I be a monkey?" Lily asked from the bed as she scrolled through the movies for purchase. Rachel smiled and walked over, kissing her on the forehead.

"Keep an eye on your sister, alright? She's the real monkey in the bunch." Lily giggled as Rachel ruffled her hair.

"I heard that," Ella called from the bathroom. Abby and Quinn came out of the bedroom dressed and looking adorable, as always.

"Ready?" Abby nodded and grabbed Rachel's hand. They said goodbye to the girls and made their way out into the city.

"Where are we going?" Abby finally asked as they were on their way. She knew they wouldn't tell her before they had left New York, but they were finally here.

"Every little girl's dream," Quinn replied. The driver smiled back at Quinn's response to Abby's question knowing the directions to the store he was going to.

"Wait," Abby said, her eyes widening in realization. "Are we….ARE WE GOING TO—"

"We're here!" Rachel said as the car stopped at the curb. Abby looked up and out the window and did some combination of a squeal and a gasp and a scream. She jumped out of the car and stood under the bright lights of the store awning.

"Oh my goodness," Abby whispered. Quinn and Rachel followed her out of the car and grabbed her hands so she couldn't run anywhere without them. "This is the best day of my life." They shared a smile knowing that they had given her the best possible present a 7-year-old girl could want—an evening at the American Girl Place.

. . . .

"Can we get some ice cream?" Ella glanced over to Lily from the desk and shrugged.

"Why stop there…let's go crazy," Ella replied shutting her mom's laptop where she was playing a game. "Mom isn't paying for the hotel bill."

"Let's get pizza! And popcorn and cookies and soda and everything mom doesn't let us eat at home!" Ella grabbed the room service menu and flopped down onto the bed next to Lily. She picked up the phone as Lily pointed to the items she wanted.

"Hi, yes, can I order room service please? Thank you. Okay. I'd like a cheese pizza, and some popcorn, and some cookies and ice cream. Any kind. Oh and some carrot sticks and ranch. Thank you very much." She hung up and closed the book and threw it on the floor. "Why did you want carrot sticks?"

"I dunno, they sounded good," Lily replied. Ella shook her head.

"You're so odd Lillian." She leaned up against the pillows and snatched the remote from Lily's side.

"Let's order a movie!"

"We are _not_ watching a musical," Ella replied carefully handing the remote back to her.

"Calm your horses Ella," Lily said. Ella furrowed her brows.

"Isn't it hold your horses?"

"Whatever."

They scrolled through the list of movies and picked a superhero movie that had recently come out in theaters. The food arrived and they looked at the feast before them that they ordered. They _never_ got food like this at home so this was the ultimate indulgence.

"We never do this," Ella said as they finished the movie and turned on Disney channel.

"What?" Lily asked as she ate her carrot sticks.

"Hang out, just you and me. Partially because well, I have a girlfriend and you're like still 5 years old."

"I'm _ten, _thank you very much." Ella smirked and poked her in the nose.

"I mean like, you always hang out with Abby or you're at rehearsal or with your theater friends that are far too weird," Ella said.

"Hey-y-y, that's not nice," Lily said quietly.

"I'm kidding, learn to take a joke," Ella replied. "Anyway. I think you're awesome, even if you are a little loud sometimes. And I'm sorry your ankle hurts." Lily shrugged.

"It's okay, it'll heal. The show must go on right?"

"So I hear," Ella muttered.

"I'm sorry you and Chloe had a fight," Lily said quietly. Ella wanted correct her and tell her that they didn't really have a fight—but she chose not to.

"It's alright, or at least…it will be," Ella replied. Lily glanced over to her with a slight frown, but still a hopeful glance. Her big eyes said so much when her lips didn't say a single word. The two focused on the television for a few minutes and Ella felt Lily shift her leg a little on the pile of pillows it was on. She scooted closer to her big sister and leaned into her side. Ella looked down at the dark brown head of hair and kissed it before wrapping her arms around her little sister. They stayed like that until they both fell asleep with food surrounding them and the TV quietly playing in the background.

. . . .

Rachel felt like a giddy teenager again, walking hand-in-hand through a doll store with her wife. Abby had run ahead of them incredibly excited after Rachel said she could not only pick out her doll but buy her three outfits and take her to the salon.

"Are you sure we can afford this?" Quinn whispered as they glanced at a display case that held one of the dolls and the various outfits and books around it. "This is like…a lot of money for a doll."

"Look at her though," Rachel said, pointing to Abby across the main floor of the store. She was holding two boxes in her hand that held different outfits for dolls and was looking at them pensively. Abby looked up and found her moms. They waved to her and she skipped over to them.

"I can't decide. I have the other two I want but this is the last one I have to pick." She held the boxes out to Quinn and Rachel who let go of each other's embrace and each took a box in their hand. Quinn was holding the "Butterfly twist" dress and Rachel was holding the "genie" outfit.

"I mean, I personally think this is pretty cool," Rachel said admiring the genie outfit.

"This is very simple and elegant," Quinn said about hers. Abby let out a deep sigh as if this was the hardest decision she ever had to make in her life.

"I can't get them both?" Abby looked up to her moms with a grin and puppy dog eyes.

"No, and don't you dare do those eyes…because they will work," Rachel said pointing a finger. Abby deflated slightly.

"I'll make you a deal," Quinn said. "You can get the butterfly dress outfit and you can get the matching dress so you can wear it too." Abby gasped and jumped up and down.

"THANK YOU!" She grabbed the box from Rachel to go put it back and left Rachel glaring at Quinn slightly.

"Weren't you just saying how you thought we were spending too much money?"

"The eyes got me," Quinn muttered. "I just melt when she does those."

"She has you wrapped around her little finger, doesn't she?" Rachel asked raising an eyebrow.

"Oh please, you feel the same way and you know it." Rachel scoffed but only slightly because Quinn was right. Abby returned with her shopping basket and handed it to her mom.

"I'm ready now," she said smiling. They went back upstairs and got Abby the matching dress in her size, and then went to pay for their purchases. But the evening was far from over.

"Now what?" Abby asked, clutching her doll in her arms and swinging the bag of clothes back and forth, hitting her legs each time. They had made a trip to the salon to curl Emily's (Abby's new doll) hair and Abby had insisted in not only changing Emily into her new purple butterfly dress but also changing herself so that they were matching. It was a pretty adorable sight.

"Now we're going back to the hotel to go to bed!" Rachel announced. Abby gave her an unamused look and parked ground, not going through the door Rachel opened.

"She's kidding, honey," Quinn said gently placing a shoulder on Abby's rising shoulder. Rachel winked and closed the door, kissing Abby on the forehead.

"Shall we have some dinner before a show?" Rachel suggested.

"Maybe a little photoshoot?"

"What?" Abby looked up with a confused look. Quinn took her hand and led her to the photobooth.

"You and Emily can be on the cover of your own American Girl magazine," Quinn explained. Rachel just sat back and smiled at the scene.

"No way," Abby said shaking her head. "Do I get to keep it?" She asked the lady at the computer. The lady smiled and nodded.

"You can show all your friends back home that you got to be on the cover of a magazine."

"Oh my gosh," Abby said running over to the stool. She plopped down and the woman came over with to help situate her. Quinn let her take over while she joined Rachel at the bench outside the room. Abby began to smile while she was taking her photos.

"She sort of looks like you when she smiles and she's _really_ happy," Quinn said as they watched the photos pop up on the computer. Rachel glanced over at them and smiled.

"She kinda does. She's a little mix of both of us—she's got your looks and my raving personality."

"I wouldn't go that far," Quinn replied jokingly. Rachel lightly swatted her on the backside of her head while Abby walked back over to them. They picked the photo they liked the best and they were told to come back and get it after their meal. They made their way upstairs to the restaurant and treated Abby to some pasta and French fries—only because it was her birthday celebration. They even had a chair and some fake food for the dolls to sit in and eat.

"This place is better than Disneyland," Abby said as she ate the cookie sundae they had brought for her with a candle and everything. They asked if she wanted to be sung to and she politely declined, saying that her sisters would want to sing it too. Quinn and Rachel exchanged a glance with raised eyebrows.

"Really?" Rachel asked taking a sip of her iced tea.

"Way better," Abby replied. Quinn rolled her eyes knowing that her mind would change once she outgrew dolls. But while it lasted she and Rachel were going to enjoy this phase with her daughter for as long as it lasted. They went to the theater that was downstairs in the store after their meal and watched a musical that was based off of the stories of the American Girls. Abby loved it—and she wasn't one to absolutely love musicals. That was Lily's thing. But Rachel really loved that it was something they could bond over. Afterwards, the cast came out and signed autographs and Abby mustered up the courage to do it without her moms.

"They were all _really_ nice. And one of them said they liked Emily and thought her dress was really pretty and she liked mine!"

"Aww," Quinn said as they entered the hotel. "I'm glad you liked it."

"Did you have a good day?" Rachel asked.

"Best birthday present, ever," Abby replied. She leaned into her mom's side as they stood in the hotel. Rachel leaned against the wall. She was beat. There was so much stimulation in that store; it was overwhelming at times. She could tell Quinn was fading too. And she had an early morning—get them up to the room and check on Lily and Ella and then go to bed. That was the plan.

When they unlocked the hotel room they found Ella and Lily curled up together on the bed.

"This is a sight I never thought I'd see," Rachel whispered as to not wake them.

"Food!" Abby cheered running over to the bed and jumping onto it, waking Ella and Lily up. "Oops," she said after realizing they were now stirring. "Sorry…" she grabbed a piece of pizza and began to eat it happily while holding her doll on her lap.

"Where did you girls get this food?" Rachel asked looking around the room. It wasn't _that_ messy but it could definitely be picked up.

"Room service," Lily said in between a yawn. She set her head back on the pillow and closed her eyes.

"Ella…." Quinn started. "How much money did you spend?"

"I dunno," Ella replied cautiously. "I think when I signed it the bill was like….$80?"

"_EIGHTY DOLLARS_? ELOISE BARBRA."

"It was Lily's idea!"

"Lillian?"

"Shhh I'm sleeping," Lily muttered, waving her hand into the air. Quinn sighed and looked to Rachel who just gave a playful shrug.

"Alright," Quinn said. She was young once—gotta live a little. And while she wished it wasn't that much money, she didn't have to pay for it. "I'm not mad but next time just ask, okay?"

"Sorry," Ella muttered.

"It's okay, Quinn said coming over to kiss the top of her head.

"Ella LOOK!" Abby said. "I'm on the COVER OF A MAGAZINE!" Ella took it and smiled.

"Hey cool! Did you have fun?"

"Soooooo much fun. I think I'll go there for my honeymoon. No more Disneyland."

"I'm sure your husband would love that, Abby…"

* * *

><p>AN: Okay so I apologize if I got a little carried away with the American Girl Place—I went there for my 9th birthday and had the time of my LIFE and I just needed to reflect on it…10 years later. (And I myself had some room service parties spending way too much of my parents money….oops!) Anyway, haha, please review and let me know your thoughts/questions/concerns, anything! Thank you as always! You guys are the best.


	46. All Good Things

**Chapter 46**

**Please enjoy! Reviews always welcome :) **

* * *

><p>"It is with great honor, I present to you, New York's pediatrician's of year, and recipient of the Johns Hopkins pediatric care award, Quinn Berry-Fabray." The room erupted in applause that was nearly muted by the hollering coming from Quinn's personal cheering section of Rachel, Ella, Lily and Abby. It was their last night in Chicago and it was time for Quinn's formal banquet. There had been loads of press snapping photos of the whole family as they mingled and ate dinner. The girls behaved and stayed by Rachel's side the whole evening as Quinn had to do a whole lot of schmoozing. She gently lifted the lower part of her sparkly-champagne colored ball-gown off the ground so she could gracefully walk up the short staircase to accept her award. She took a deep breath and glanced to Rachel, who was beaming from ear to ear.<p>

"Thank you, Mr. Jeffrey, and esteemed guests. I am so honored to be accepting this award and to in front of you all today to speak about my passion: helping children. I'm privileged enough to have three of my own," her eyes slowly darted towards them and the three girls gave wide-tooth smiles back at her, "who inspire me to get out of bed every day and do my job." As she went on speaking in more medical terms that Rachel hardly understood her eyes wandered around the room to catch the reaction of people around her. They were all gazing up at Quinn in awe. Rachel felt her heart warm—people _admired_ her wife. She did of course, every single day of her life. Quinn was the most amazing in the entire world and the life they had created together was better than anything she could have imagined. But something about a room full of prestigious doctors, educators, journalists…all think that her wife, HER wife, was inspiring? It brought tears to her eyes.

"Thank you once again to my family, Rachel, Eloise, Lillian, and Abigail, and everyone on the board for this esteemed honor." The room came to their feet in a standing ovation as Quinn was ushered off the stage by the man who had presented the award to her. She was off to do an hour or so worth of press from every medical journal and magazine available. The banquet wrapped up about 45 minutes later leaving Rachel to take the girls back to the hotel whole Quinn finished up.

"Do we have to go to school tomorrow?" Rachel gave Abby a look with raised eyebrows. The small girl deflated slightly as Rachel fixed the covers, tucking her into bed. She kissed her on the forehead.

"And hey, only three days until your party!" Abby smiled and let out a yawn.

"Oh yeah," she whispered, getting more sleepy. "I'm so excited for that."

"Good," Rachel replied. "But its bedtime now." Abby nodded and curled into her pillow.

"Night night mommy."

"Good night baby," Rachel said smiling. She looked over to the other side of the huge bed where Lily was sitting with one of her Harry Potter books and holding an ice pack on her ankle.

"You gonna be good to go tomorrow?" Lily shrugged. She wanted to perform—badly. She had a pick-up rehearsal tomorrow afternoon—as it was customary after you missed a certain number of performances. She only missed 3 but she was still a little nervous. Her ankle had been doing better but wasn't a hundred percent.

"Well I'll come to rehearsal with you and see if I think you can do it," Lily nodded. She didn't fight with her mom on this like this, Rachel did know best when it came to performing. "Don't stay up too late, okay sweetie?" Lily smiled, eyes darting back to the pages. Rachel kissed her goodnight and went to check on Ella who had already fallen asleep on the pull out couch in the living room. Rachel quietly closed to French doors that separated it with their bedroom and closed the curtains. Quinn appeared a few seconds later, arms filled with bags and bags of gifts.

"Look at you," Rachel said as Quinn closed the door. Quinn set down the bags and began to sort through them. Rachel walked up behind her as Quinn flipped through a magazine that had a full feature article on her. She gently rubbed her back before leaning into her side. "I have never been more proud to be your wife than tonight." Quinn stopped reading for a moment and looked over, placing a sweet kiss on Rachel's lips. "You always come to my shows and see people cheering for me but god, I absolutely loved seeing people cheer for you."

"Thank you," Quinn said quietly, her face just a few inches away from Rachel's. She set the magazine down and moved the bags off the bed and grabbed Rachel around the waist, sitting down on the bed and holding her wife on her lap. The kissing continued for a few moments until Rachel was just leaning against her wife's chest. Quinn broke the romantic moment by reaching down to her foot and yanking off her heels.

"I don't like heels, how do you manage to wear them forever?"

"Well babe," Rachel replied, sliding off of Quinn and lying next to her on the bed. "If I didn't wear them I would look like a midget next to you." Quinn smiled.

"Oh yeah," she replied. "Now help me get this dress off. Then the celebration can _really_ begin." Rachel grinned.

"At your service Dr. Quinn."

. . . .

The next day the family flew back to New York early in the morning. They arrived only about an hour after school had started so they dropped the girls off. Lily would only be there to drop off some homework and take a test but it gave Quinn and Rachel enough time to have lunch with Santana and Brittany. They told them all about their trip to Chicago and the whole Ella-Chloe debacle.

"We had no idea that had happened when she came over a few days ago," Santana assured Rachel and Quinn. Rachel eyed Quinn and sighed.

"She's just not telling us everything," Quinn said. I think she's afraid that she's going to hurt us or make us think less of her."

"We just want to know what's going on so we can help." Brittany shrugged.

"How much did you tell your parent's about your relationships when you were in high school?" Rachel traced the top of her mug that held a cup of coffee, avoiding the answer to that question.

"What is she going to do now?" Santana asked after a few moments of uncomfortable silence.

"Well she and Chloe are going to see each other at the football game tonight," Quinn replied. "I don't know, I feel like I should go and mediate if something goes wrong."

"You know I'm not performing tonight, right?" Rachel whispered to Quinn. "I'm not on until the matinee tomorrow and I can't take another day off until Christmas, but I'm here."

"Come with me?" Quinn suggested. Deep down, Quinn wanted her and Rachel to talk to Chloe privately and they would hopefully get a chance to do that tonight.

"Don't pry," Santana said. "If I know Ella, she won't be happy about that."

"We aren't prying," Rachel replied defensively. "We're looking out for the emotional safety of our daughter." Santana raised an eyebrow at Rachel who raised one back.

"Well if I were Ella, I'd just forgive her and move on. It's only going to make things worse if they just keep dwelling on this."

"But not knowing Chloe's true intentions we don't want to just let Ella trust her that easily again…" Rachel added. Santana took a sip of her beverage and narrowed her eyes at Rachel.

"Okay, okay," Quinn said, her and Brittany noticing the obvious tension. "We'll go tonight to the game and assess the situation. Would you like to come? It starts at 7:30."

"If Maddy isn't acting too antsy we'll try and make it," Brittany said. Quinn smiled and noticed Rachel smugly looking down at her salad and picking at it. She gently rubbed Rachel's leg under the table and Rachel's dark eyes looked over to her.

"Relax," Quinn whispered. Rachel let out a deep breath and took a sip of her coffee. This really wasn't their problem…but at the same time, it felt like it completely was.

. . . .

Rachel sat in 5th row center, watching the director and choreographer work with Lily and few other girls, trying to adjust Lily's dancing to keep her in as little pain as possible. Lily was clearly tired from flying earlier that day and kept yawning and staring into the distance of the theater when she wasn't being spoken too.

"Are we keeping you awake Lily? Keep up." The choreographer snapped at her as she brushed by the girl slouching. Lily straightened up and blinked a few times before focusing on what she was saying. Rachel pointed her glare a little more. She had to contain herself not to yell, "Don't yell at my daughter like that." But she it was show business and the woman was just doing her job. They ran through a few of Lily's numbers briefly to make sure that the minor adjustments made to choreography were working. Lily wasn't singing all out to preserve her voice and she didn't have a microphone—typical for a rehearsal. However, the substitute piano player that was sitting in on the rehearsal had to stop the songs a few times.

"LILY! Please sing louder, I can't hear anything back here." Lily took a deep breath and raised her volume a little more, continuing the song.

"That'll do I suppose," The director sighed. "You're all dismissed." He waved his hand a few times in the air from his seat, nearby Rachel and closed his folder where he had been taking notes. The girls began huddling up and whispering as they walked off stage. Rachel took Lily's crutches up to her as the girl squatted at the edge of the stage and Rachel helped her off.

"How was it?" Rachel asked. "It looked like you could do it."

"Yeah, it was good," Lily replied quietly. She made her way backstage to get her bags. She joined Rachel back out in the auditorium a few minutes later.

"Are you going to be ready for tonight?" Steven, Lily's director asked as Lily returned. His gaze was focused onto his papers in front of him but she knew she was in the room.

"Yes," Lily replied timidly.

"I expect much more volume and energy from you tonight Lily."

"Yes sir." Rachel watched as Lily avoided eye contact with him and made her way out of the theater. Rachel followed her out and onto the sidewalk before hailing a cab.

"Are they always that harsh?" Rachel asked once they were situated in the cab taking them back home.

"Sometimes," Lily muttered staring out the window. "I think they were mad I missed so much this week and then when I got there we were all talking and being loud." Rachel wrapped her arm around Lily's shoulder and gave her a tight squeeze. Sometimes, she was pretty sure they forgot that they were dealing with 8-12 year old girls with emotions and fragile shells. They got home and up to the apartment where Lily was going to take a nap and ice her foot.

"Hey," Quinn called as Rachel and Lily entered the main part of the apartment. "How was rehearsal?"

"Fine," Lily replied, sitting down onto the couch next to Quinn. "Can I watch a movie instead of taking a nap?" Rachel shook her head.

"No, remember what Steven said." Lily sighed and Quinn gave a confused look to Rachel. Rachel made some sort of motion above Lily's head like someone grinding a fist into her hand. Quinn was still lost in translation and just finally let out a confused laugh, causing Lily to look up at Rachel. Rachel hid her hands behind her back and smiled sweetly.

"You both are really weird," Lily stated, standing back up and heading towards her room. Rachel watched her disappear and sat where Lily just had been as Quinn was sorting through her email. Quinn reached over to the table next to the couch and grabbed a paper.

"I know you don't like her to read reviews but I think she'd like to see this one." Rachel skimmed through the latest review of Annie, from the show last week where Lily hurt her foot.

"A dazzling performance after the lead took a spill before the second act. She mustered up a smile and went on as if nothing had happened. That takes a truly strong, talented child performer to pull that off. If you hadn't been watching her you wouldn't know that anything had happened." Rachel read the words aloud and Quinn smiled.

"She'll love this, Steven was being a hard-ass to her today….hence why I'm making her take a nap—so she has more energy for tonight."

"Good," Quinn said. "Abby went to open gym and Jenna's mom said she would just bring her to the game and meet us there."

"Perfect," Rachel said. She leaned into Quinn as the girl shut her laptop and put it on the table in front of her. She grabbed her wife's hand and gently stroked the area around her thumb.

"Everything okay honey?" Quinn asked at the sudden change of her wife's mood.

"Yes," Rachel replied. "I just love you, is all." She smiled and placed a kiss on Quinn's lips.

"I love you too baby. I'm glad to be home." Rachel nodded and nuzzled herself into Quinn's neck. They decided to take a little catnap on the couch together before it got too late so they had energy for the football game tonight. Lily came out about an hour later after her nap to get an ice pack and some medicine for her foot. She saw her moms curled up together on the couch with a paper on Rachel's lap. She quietly and gently walked over towards them and picked up the paper and read it. After reading the spot Rachel had her finger on she smiled a great smile. She didn't really care that she wasn't supposed to read reviews. This was a very nice one on a night that wasn't so nice. She set it back down on Rachel's lap and accidently woke her mom up.

"Sorry," she grimaced backing up a little. Rachel glanced over to the clock and smiled while yawning, gently shaking Quinn out of her slumber.

"It's okay," she said looking down at the paper. "Did you read this?" Lily nodded and looked down to her feet.

"Sorry," she muttered.

"It's alright honey," Quinn said tiredly, laughing. "We were saving it for you to read. I know you must have been feeling pretty icky after that night."

"Yeah," Lily nodded. "Can I have medicine for my foot please?" Quinn nodded and stood up, walking out of the room.

"Of course, my brave little child-star," she said. Lily giggled and followed her into the kitchen.

. . . .

"Welcome, ladies and gentleman, boys and girls, to the Brentwood Cavaliers home football opener!" The crowd went wild as the team ran onto the field in the chilly September night. Quinn waved her blue and gold pom pom along with the crowd reaction and Rachel shivered in her coat, scooting closer to her wife. The cheerleaders spun around and began their cheer. Ella was in the second (of four) row and finished the cheer with a perfect split jump before yelling to the student section.

"I didn't know she could do that," Quinn muttered to Rachel who just shrugged. "You okay Rach?"

"I'm fre-e-ezing," Rachel replied, her teeth chattering.

"Toughen up, it's like 60 degrees," Quinn said jokingly, linking her arm with Rachel and holding her tight. They spotted Abby, her friend Jenna, and Abby said goodbye and skipped up the steps to her moms. Quinn handed her a sweatshirt as she was only wearing a pair of long pants and a leotard.

"Thank you," she said throwing it on. "I was soooo cold!"

"Join the club kiddo," Rachel replied. Abby sat on Rachel's lap to avoid the cold metal of the bleachers and helped Rachel get even warmer. The game had begun and Brentwood was scoring right off the bat, causing Ella and the rest of her squad to do quite a few more cheers than they were planning on. It was always fun for Rachel and Quinn to come to football games and they wished they got to them more often. It was really their only time to see Ella doing something she loved.

"Look, there's Chloe!" Abby called during a time-out. At the mention of her name Chloe awkwardly smiled and waved to the family and made her way over. They were sure it really wasn't her intention to have to sit with them but now she saw them and it was pretty impossible to avoid. Quinn nudged Rachel and gave her a look, implying to keep whatever they were saying appropriate for a 7-year old to hear.

"Hi guys," Chloe said politely sitting down next to Quinn. "Hi Abby."

"Hey," Abby smiled. "Momma can I go walk around the track with Jenna and Morgan?" Walking around the track was something all the younger kids did during the games, for some unknown reason.

"Yes," Rachel answered quickly. "Please." Abby left the two adults with Chloe as the younger brunette tried to focus on the game and not the awkward tension that was residing between Rachel and Quinn.

"So," Quinn said turning to Chloe in the middle of a play. "Let's talk." Rachel stood up and went to the other side of Chloe so she was now stuck in the middle.

"That would be nice," Chloe replied. "I think we need to clear the air."

"I agree," Quinn answered. "What _exactly_ were your intentions when you decided to get drunk and fondle another girl?"

"Quinn!" Rachel reprimanded. "Please." Chloe looked down shamefully and picked at the side of her fingernail. "I have the same question but I don't mean for it to sound that rude, unlike my wife."

"I'm sorry Chloe," Quinn said gently placing a hand on the girls leg. "But at the same time I'm not."

"I know, I know." Chloe replied. "I just…I want you to know that it was a total, complete accident. Like, I don't drink. Because…my family and my brother and stuff, I know what can happen and I just avoid it. But college and temptation and just…stuff made it hard to avoid. I know it was dumb. And I'm not going to do it again."

"Good, because you're under age anyway," Rachel said raising an eyebrow. Chloe nodded and took a deep breath.

"And I don't want to…put the blame on other people but honestly I don't remember _ever_ intentionally doing anything to another girl. If anything they did it to me. I seriously have like, such a fogged memory of that night." Quinn and Rachel glanced at each other, each taking the appropriate amount of time to absorb Chloe's explanation of her actions. If she was lying, they were having a hard time telling.

"I want you to know something," Rachel said turning her body slightly so she was facing Chloe. "Ella loves you, a lot. And she was incredibly hurt by what you did."

"I know," Chloe said. "And I felt absolutely horrible. I really do."

"You have to understand, Ella is five years younger than you. She is just learning about herself and will change so many times between now and the time she graduates that it's really hard to expect much from her maturity right now."

"That's not to say she isn't mature," Quinn added before Chloe could interject. "But you two are really different and we just worry she's rushing into this, hence why she was absolutely devastated by this. I think Rachel and I just really want you to be cautious of her emotions, more than you would anyone else."

"I understand," Chloe said. "I do. And I will." The whistle was blown, signaling halftime. The cheerleaders had halftime and the start of the 3rd quarter off, as the halftime performance was the marching band and color guard. Ella threw on her fleece cheer zip-up and grabbed her bag that held her dinner and made her way up to her parents. She smiled and gave Chloe a big hug.

"Thank god you're here," Chloe whispered into Ella's ear in the middle of the hug. "I think you're moms are ready to kill me." Ella looked into her eyes after pulling away and then looked down to her moms.

"What are we all talking about?" She asked carefully, sitting down next to Chloe who had moved to her original position next to Quinn. Ella opened the salad Rachel had brought her and began to eat it.

"Us," Chloe replied dryly. Ella paused with her fork in her mouth and look wide eyed to Chloe.

"I don't like that…" Ella said carefully to Quinn and Rachel. They didn't really give her any sort of reply.

"But it's fine. Are you okay?" Chloe quickly added.

"I'm okay," Ella said carefully. "Are you?" Chloe nodded. She leaned over and whispered something in her ear. Rachel and Quinn watched Ella's face turn from confusion to happiness. She even laughed a little when Chloe was done. Ella whispered something back and Chloe nodded to whatever she had said.

"Abby said secrets aren't fun unless they're for everyone," Rachel replied raising an eyebrow. Ella smiled at Chloe.

"Inside joke," Ella said. "You wouldn't get it." Quinn and Rachel exchanged a glance. They had light conversation as the two teens scooted a little further away from them to have their own conversation. Chloe and Ella huddled up close together keeping warm before Ella had to go back down to the field. They were a good 5 feet from Quinn and Rachel now.

"Do you think they're okay now? Ella looks much better."

"I think she's just happy to be _with_ her," Rachel replied. "There's no better feeling than actually physically being with someone you love. You don't have to assume they are telling the truth, or whatever." Chloe was showing Ella something on her phone and the two looked like their old self. Chloe went off to use the restroom when Ella was called back down to the field to continue cheering.

"You two okay now?" Quinn asked as Ella handed her the empty container from where her dinner was.

"Yes," Ella said. "She invited me to come hang out with her tomorrow night in her dorm—just watch a movie and hang out with some theater people. Can I go?"

"Of course," Quinn said.

"Can I sleepover? So you don't have to come get me super late." Rachel pursed her lips and looked to Quinn. Their boundaries were sure getting tested tonight with their teenager.

"We'll think about it," Rachel answered. Quinn looked to her and nodded. Ella chucked off her sweatshirt and fixed her hair that had gotten a little messy from taking it off.

"Whatever you said to Chloe, which by the way was completely weird and you two should stop butting into my life without my permission, worked. She's in a way different mood than she was when I talked to her on the phone this morning."

Quinn and Rachel smiled at their accomplishment and quietly high-fived each other in victory.

"Sorry if it seemed like we were butting in," Rachel said.

"Just trying to help," Ella replied. "I know, I know…." She began to walk down the bleachers and turned back to her moms before walking down to the field. "Thanks." She called up to them and smiled. Quinn grabbed Rachel's hand and squeezed it a little as they smiled back at her.

. . . .

When Ella got home she immediately ripped open the package with her phone in it that was sitting in their mailbox. She had it on and in her hands before they even got out of the elevator. Rachel put Abby and Lily to bed while Quinn lingered near Ella's room in hopes to talk to her before she went to sleep.

"So everything's oaky with you two now? Just like that?" She asked. Ella shook her head.

"It's not, just like that. And it was more me now, than her. She had apologized and I was the one not really buying it. But I dunno…" she trailed off setting her phone down and kicking off her shoes in the middle of her room. Quinn went to the liberty of picking them up and putting them on the shoe rack in Ella's closet. "What's done is done. Either I could hold a grudge over something I have no control over or move on." She took off her uniform skirt and slid on a pair of sweatpants, finally relishing in their warmth. She handed it to Quinn who had to hand-wash it. "Moving on just sounded way better. And plus, I told her that if she did anything like that again, we'd be done. And neither of us want that." Quinn smiled as she leaned against the wall by Ella's bed, taking the rest of her uniform as Ella put her pajamas on.

"I'm proud of you, honey," Quinn said as Ella took her hair out of her ponytail. Ella shrugged and smiled. "I know this wasn't easy."

"I think everyone deserves a second chance," Ella said simply. "Now I have to Skype with Chloe, so get out," she pushed Quinn out of her bedroom but not before Quinn could give her a hug and kiss her goodnight.

"You're a great kid Ella," Quinn muttered as she held her daughter close.

"I know," Ella replied, smirking. "Good night mom."

"Don't stay up too late," Quinn replied. Ella put her hand on her hip and raised an eyebrow.

"Do you really think I ever listen to you when you say that?" Quinn opened her mouth a little and Ella just winked and closed the door.

"That girl," Rachel said shaking her head as she walked by. "She sure inherited your stubbornness."

"I resent that remark Ms. Berry-Fabray," Quinn replied walking behind her into the bedroom. "No sex for you tonight if you're going to treat me like that…." Rachel entered the bathroom but stopped at the door.

"I take it back!" She stuck her head out and gave a pout. "I take it alllll back."

"Mhmm," Quinn said from the bed. "We'll see…" Rachel walked over seductively and climbed on top of her wife, kissing her neck. Quinn let out a deep sigh and closed her eyes. "Okay, okay, you win..."


	47. The Birthday Party

**Chapter 47 **

**A/N: Drama tires me out. So here's 100% fluff for you beautiful people. (I tried to make parts of this humorous too, fingers crossed it worked!)**

Birthday's were a big deal in the Berry-Fabray family. And not only was it their baby girl's birthday, but it was her best friends birthday too. They had…somewhat reconciled. Trevor was going to show up to Abby's birthday party today and Kurt and Blaine would be with him so he wouldn't be the only guy there. Abby had requested the male instructor (he was a high school student and Quinn was pretty sure every girl on the team had the hots for him) so Trevor could feel like he wasn't the only boy doing all these girly activities. And Abby was ecstatic that Trevor was coming so clearly, the hostile feelings had subsided. After the party today the entire gang was coming over for a dinner in honor of both kids' birthdays; so they woke up early to tidy the place up.

"Okay, do you want to start making pancakes for her?"

"She said last night she wanted blueberry waffles…" Quinn froze with her head in the pantry and her hand holding the bag of chocolate chips.

"What?" Quinn asked shocked. "She loves chocolate chip pancakes…"

"Honey," Rachel said glancing over to her wife and smiling. "Don't stress out. It's just a party. You do this a few times a year. You're very, very good at it." She walked over and gently cupped Quinn's face and gave her a sweet kiss, knowing she needed to relax her so she didn't get overwhelmed. "And we don't even have to do anything this time but write a check at the end." Quinn put the bag down and nodded, going over to the refrigerator to get out a crate of blueberries. Ella had slept over at Chloe's dorm—with Quinn and Rachel's permission, of course and Lily was at Shelby's. The two were quietly cooking around each other while they waited for the birthday girl to wake up. The batter was prepared and Rachel was cutting up some fruit while Quinn began to write a card for Abby. The little girl tiredly entered the kitchen a few minutes later.

"Good morning sweetheart," Rachel smiled at the sight of the bed-headed pajama clad 8-year-old. "Happy birthday!" Abby smiled and Rachel picked her up in a hug. Quinn tucked the card into a cookbook to hide it and went over to give Abby a hug and kiss.

"Happy birthday honey," Quinn said happily.

"Thanks," Abby whispered, clearly partially asleep.

"I can't believe you're already 8," she said with Abby in her arms. Abby pulled away after Quinn kissed the top of her head and nodded.

"I know. I feel really, really old. Like, 8 years is such a lo-o-o-ng time…"

"It seems like just yesterday you were learning to walk and saying your first word…." Rachel sighed walking back over to the counter to prepare breakfast. Abby strolled over to the table and curled up in her chair.

"What was my first word?" she asked, picking at the fruit that had been set on the table. She looked to Quinn, who finished signing the card and put it in an envelope, placing it on top of the small gift they had for Abby for later today. Quinn glanced to Rachel for clarification of what she thought was correct.

"Something along the lines of 'ba-ba'. You were trying to say bottle." Abby slumped in her chair.

"That's not very interesting," she replied.

"Well then you said 'mama' and I cried for an hour." Abby giggled.

"Why?" she asked standing up to get herself a glass of orange juice.

"You took an unusually long time to talk," Quinn replied handing her a glass to prevent her from climbing on the counter.

"You wouldn't think that listening to her now…" Rachel muttered.

"Hey-y-y," Abby said jokingly stomping her foot on the ground. Rachel winked down and smiled as she poured batter into the waffle iron. "Oooh yummy! Can we have whipped cream on the waffles?" She gave Rachel her signature puppy dog eyes and Rachel bonked her gently on the noise with the tongs she was using to get the waffles out of the iron with.

"No way, you're going to have _so _much sugar today honey."

"But it's my birthday! Whatever I say goes!" Quinn scoffed.

"Who told you that?"

"Lily…" Abby muttered, suddenly looking guilty. Rachel shook her head slightly smiling.

"Why am I not surprised?"

. . . .

Ella woke up with Chloe's hair in her face. She smiled as she curled into her girlfriends embrace. After solemnly swearing to her mom over the phone (which was an awkward conversation to say the least and left her blushing) she would do nothing but sleep, they allowed her to stay the night. Not like they would know if she did anything different… but by the time she was done hanging out with Chloe and some of her friends, all she really wanted to do was sleep and not wait up for her mom to come get her. Chloe's alarm went off after Ella was up for about 15 minutes and Chloe turned over to greet the blonde in her bed. They didn't have sex. They did a few things leading up to sex. Then they almost had sex. But Ella freaked out and made Chloe stop. Chloe gently reminded her that she was going to wait for when she was ready. Ella, embarrassed, apologized a million times and Chloe just calmed her down and told her it was fine. They spent the rest of the night cuddling, kissing, and then eventually sleeping. It was just a sweet, romantic time sleeping together…in a small bed. But it worked.

"Good morning beautiful," Chloe said leaning over and kissing her on the lips. "I really like waking up to you and not having to rush out of the house." Ella grinned and kissed her back.

"I agree. This was really nice. You're so good at cuddling." Chloe laughed and wrapped her arms around Ella a little tighter. The two snuggled for a little longer before deciding to watch some old Grey's Anatomy on Chloe's laptop. Morgan, Chloe's roommate had gone home for the weekend so they had the room to themselves—thankfully. Ella wasn't really sure who would feel more awkward if she had been there. After lying in bed for an hour Ella realized that she needed to start getting ready to go to Abby's party. While she wanted to spend the day with Chloe, family is family and a birthday is an exception to any rule. She pried herself away from Chloe's grasp to go brush her teeth and wash her face. When she returned Chloe was still bundled up in the covers.

"The bed misses you. When you left it went 'Ella! Ella come back!'" Ella rolled her eyes at her girlfriend and exchanged her pajama pants for yoga pants.

"Oh I like this view too," Chloe whispered lowly. Ella turned around and gave her a hard stare before throwing one of Chloe's NYU sweatshirts on over her tank top.

"I'm taking this," Ella said motioning towards the sweatshirt and coming back to the bed. "It smells like you. So then my separation anxiety won't be as bad during the week." Chloe smiled and scooted her body up a little more so she was now at the same eye-level as Ella.

"Sounds good," Chloe replied. Ella sat criss-cross on the bed facing Chloe and put her arms around her neck. She gave her a sweet kiss on the lips before Chloe grabbed her and tackled her down onto the bed. They burst into a fit of laughter and continued to give each other kisses.

"Okay, okay," Ella said gently pulling away. "I really need to get going." Chloe frowned and took the pillow from behind her, throwing it in Ella's face.

"Fi-i-ine," she replied standing up and walking over to her closet to find some clothes to wear.

...

Chloe brought her car for the week as she had to go home so she was able to drive Ella over to the gym and drop her off at the party.

"My mom says you are more than welcome to stay," Ella said as they neared the gym. "And I would just love it…" She batted her eyelashes at Chloe in hopes to swoon her into staying but she wasn't successful.

Chloe reached over and placed her hand on Ella's cheek.

"I could if I would, but you know I can't. Family calls." Ella sighed.

"I know," she replied quietly. "How's your brother? If you don't mind me asking."

"I don't," Chloe answered. "And from what I hear he's doing really well, which is good."

"Good." They were silent for a few moments as they stopped at a stoplight and Chloe flipped around a few channels on the radio.

"So I don't have class on Thursday and Morgan is going on this field trip to DC. You should come over."

"Okay! I have cheer until 6 but I can come over after that."

"Sounds perfect," Chloe said smiling. "We can eat and…do other stuff." Ella glanced at Chloe who had a slightly devilish grin on her face. They pulled up to the gym and Chloe checked the time on her phone. "I want to come in and tell Abby happy birthday but I can't stay for long."

"Okay," Ella sighed contently. The two got out of Chloe's car and entered the gym where the party had already started. Seven young girls and one brave boy were playing some elaborate type leap frog game on a trampoline. It must have been fun because they were already in stitches laughing. Ella held Chloe's hand leading her over to the party room where some adults were.

"There you are!" Quinn said once Ella entered the room. She spotted the usual suspects along with a few parents from Abby's team. "Hi Chloe, did you two have a good time last night?"

"Yes we did," Chloe answered. Ella looked at her and smiled, squeezing her hand a little tighter. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Santana glance over at her. When she tried to make eye-contact Santana looked back out the open window out to where the party was.

"Chloe dear, you are more than welcome to stay for some pizza and cake. We have more than enough," Rachel called from the table where she was arranging the presents in a little pile.

"Thank you Rachel," Chloe replied. "I have to get home though, we're having a family luncheon thing with our relatives from the west coast that came for my mom's birthday." Rachel smiled and nodded in understanding when Chloe turned to Ella. "But I'll see you Thursday?" Ella nodded and kissed her quickly on the cheek. Chloe scrunched her nose and gave her a big hug goodbye. She watched her leave and Ella went over to some of the chairs that were arranged for watching. Abby and the kids had an hour of instructional playtime and then 45 minutes for eating and presents. The entire room was already decorated and set-up so the parents could just take a breather and watch.

"Where did you get that sweatshirt?" Lily asked looking up from Abby's DS she had borrowed. Ella looked down at the purple NYU sweatshirt she was wearing and snuggled into it a little more.

"It's Chloe's," she replied happily. Quinn and Rachel shared a sneaky grin at Ella's response. Obviously the girl was becoming smitten with love again.

"El," Santana called from a few feet away. She was sitting with Kurt and Blaine and motioned for her to come over to her. She walked over and Santana pulled one of the chairs in front of her and patted the seat. "Take a seat."

"Hi?" she asked cautiously.

"So what did you and Chloe do last night?" Kurt asked, crossing his knee over his leg and tapped his fingers on his knee. Ella's eyes got a little wider than normal and she wiped the sweat that was slowly forming on her hands onto her yoga pants.

"Umm… I met some of her friends… we watched a movie…went and got…ice cream…."

"And then you slept there?" Santana asked quietly but intensely. Ella looked to her uncles who were patiently waiting for her response.

"Yeah…." Santana jumped from her sitting position and crouched closer to Ella.

"And? What happened?"

"Nothing?" Ella answered. She then realized what Santana was implying. "Oh my gosh. Nothing."

"You're turning red dear," Blaine started. "It's okay if you did something, we aren't going to judge you."

"We're just the annoying, crazy big sibling type of non-related aunts and uncles wanting to know all about your love life!" Kurt added. Ella sighed and rolled her eyes away from them. She glanced over to her moms who were standing at the window watching. Lily was engaged into whatever game she was playing and the other people in the room were talking amongst themselves.

"Okay," Ella began. She had to admit. She was a little too embarrassed to talk to her moms about this; if they were really interested she might as well take the advantage of this situation and freak out with _someone._. "So we…cuddled a lot and made out." Santana grinned and squealed a little, causing Rachel and Quinn to both turn around and give them a confused look.

"Whatcha guys talking about?" Quinn asked from the window.

"Nothing," the four replied simultaneously. Quinn shook her head slightly and went back to the small talk she was making with Rachel. They could hear Abby yelling for them to watch her every so often.

"And then…" Santana pleaded for Ella to go on.

"We did some…touching… I guess you could say…" Ella's voice became quiet and Blaine and Kurt shared a smile.

"And now we're past the part where being a gay boy helps," Kurt added.

"Yeah, this is beyond our territory," Blaine said. Santana waved him off and focused back on Ella.

"Did you guys like, do it?"

"No!" Ella nearly screamed. "No…no we didn't. We almost did."

"Why didn't you?" Santana whispered. "Do you not want to?"

"No," Ella replied. "I do…I'm just not sure…how…" Santana nodded slowly in understanding, pondering her next words. "I don't want to ask my moms though…"

"Ask Santana, clearly she's doing something right if Brittany is always so happy."

"_KURT._"

Rachel turned around this time and made her way over to the four of them.

"Seriously, what is going on over here?"

"Just discussing the finer things in life."

"Oh?" Rachel asked scooting a chair from the table.

"Yes," Kurt replied. He looked to Santana to finish the conversation. Her eyes darted downward and she suddenly found her nails to be the most interesting thing in the world.

"But now you're here so we can't talk about the things anymore," Ella announced. Rachel raised an eyebrow at her and watched her daughter just shrug back. Kurt started discussing something in the Broadway world with her and Blaine walked over to watch Trevor with Quinn. Santana nudged Ella who was gazing around the room.

"I'll talk to you later tonight about it, okay? At home." Ella nodded and gave her a thankful smile.

. . . .

When the gymnastics portion of the party was over, the energetic 8 year olds bounced into the party room. There were 5 boxes of pizza sitting out on the table waiting to be devoured.

"PIZZA!" Abby cheered, going to the head of the table. "Trev come sit next to me!" Rachel glanced to Blaine and smiled at the interaction. The rest of the girls were in conversation with each other and Trevor and Abby were talking to each other quietly while they all ate pizza and some vegetable platter Rachel requested.

"Having fun sweetheart?" Quinn asked coming over to her part way through the meal. Abby nodded with pizza sauce all over her face.

"You've got sauce all over your face," Trevor replied, his mouth full of pizza.

"Trevor James, chew with your mouth closed and then speak," Kurt scolded, almost disgusted. Trevor finished chewing his food and looking to his dad shamefully. He swallowed and wiped his face with a napkin.

"Sorry," he muttered. He looked to Abby who was trying to hold in her laughter.

"You missed a spot," Abby said pointing to a spot on her face. Trevor wiped it with the back of his hand onto his long sleeve shirt and Kurt grimaced.

"That…was Ralph Lauren…." he muttered. Rachel gently brushed his shoulder and rolled her eyes.

The kids continued to chatter and eat their pizza. Abby then moved to the other end of the table to open her presents. She was going to open the one from Kurt and Blaine and Trevor at dinner tonight. Abby got a few pretty new leotards and some fun card and a movie on DVD. The party finished with cupcakes and a sugar rush as per usual. They didn't have to do any clean up, as it was included in the cost. Rachel signed the check and handed it to Bill, the owner of the gymnastics club.

"Thanks for everything Bill," Quinn said grabbing some garbage and assisting in making it a little cleaner.

Thank you, we love Abby and her enthusiasm. We hope she'll consider doing TOPS this year." Rachel nodded.

"We'll definitely think about it," she replied. "We know she wants to do it. It's more of a scheduling issues than anything else."

"I understand you guys are busy," Bill replied. "But you've got a whole coaching staff spotting her and supporting her." Rachel and Quinn thanked him profusely before joining the rest of the gang that was already waiting outside.

. . . .

"MOMMY did you _see_ my new trick on the bars? I don't know what its called, its some Russian word or something but anyway its super super duper cool. And did you see the game we played on the trampoline? It was so fun. I wish our apartment was big enough for a trampoline… we should get one on the roof!"

"Why is she so full of energy?" Ella whispered into the front seat. Quinn just glanced into the rear-view mirror at her bouncing daughter who was swaying back and forth with the music playing on the radio. They got stuck in some traffic going home and Abby was literally bouncing off the walls of the car.

"The sugar crash will be coming in a matter of moments," Rachel assured her. "What goes up, must come down."

"Ow! Abby stop, you're being annoying," Lily said from her seat next to her when Abby crashed into her purposefully as the car took a sharp turn.

"You're being annoying," Abby replied in a high pitched voice, mocking her.

"Abigail," Rachel gently reprimanded.

"When we get home can I watch my new movie?"

"No," Quinn and Rachel both said together. Abby put an overdramatic frown on her face.

"No-o-o-o fair….I'm the birthday girl…."

"That line only goes so far sweetheart," Rachel said. "I want you to lie down a for a little bit and rest before everyone comes over for dinner tonight."

"Can I take a nap too?" Lily asked quietly. She and Rachel both had to work tonight, unfortunately, but Abby understood and honestly wasn't too upset. The night was going to be filled with presents and cake—two missing people wasn't really going to make a difference. Rachel looked back and nodded at her smiling. Quinn pulled into the parking garage about twenty minutes later and the car was suddenly very quiet. Ella looked over and Abby was mindlessly looking out the window.

"Abs?" Ella asked cautiously. Abby looked over and set her head on the seat.

"Yeah…." She replied quietly. "That nap sounds really nice right now." Quinn smiled and shut the engine off, making her way up with her family and their suddenly very tired 8-year-old.

. . . .

Even without two of the loudest people in their extended family, the large apartment was a flurry of excitement. Shelby, Quinn, Ella, Abby, Blaine, Kurt, Trevor, Santana, Brittany, and Maddy were all scattered around the large living room and mingling in the kitchen.

"Momma!" Abby called from the loft where she and Trevor had retreated up to. Quinn peaked out of the kitchen and looked up. "Can I _please_ open my gift from Trev and Uncle Kurt and Uncle Blaine?" It was a new Wii game; Quinn knew that. She knew that because Blaine had asked which one to get. And she was pretty sure Abby knew that too or else she wouldn't really be that desperate. (She had already asked three times.)

"After dinner, can you and Trevor come down please and wash up? We're almost ready." She sighed and nodded. Quinn shook her head slightly and sipped her glass of wine as she, Santana, and Shelby were in the kitchen.

"Shel can you toss the salad?" Quinn asked moving over to grab the big dishes of pasta she had prepared.

"Sure thing," Shelby replied walking away from Santana. Ella wandered into the kitchen to get something to drink and Santana gave her a small wave.

"Hi," Ella walked up to her with a soda in her hand. "Are we…still going to talk to tonight?" She said the last part in more of a whisper. Santana shrugged and nodded.

"If you want. Even though this really…is probably a conversation you should have with your mother…"

"No," Ella replied shuddering. "Tooooo awkward."

"She's a doctor, talking about sex isn't that weird with her."

"Did you talk about sex with _your_ mom?" Santana sighed.

"Point taken," she replied sipping her drink.

The family gathered for a large, long dinner. There was an ample amount of food and enough for everyone to take leftovers and for Quinn and Rachel to have day's worth.

"Is it time for cake yet?" Abby asked after the dishes had been cleared and the adults were casually sipping coffee around the table.

"Cake?" Kurt asked curiously.

"What's cake?" Blaine asked.

"You know….cake," Quinn said. She avoided eye contact with her pouting daughter as she subtly stood up from the table and walked into the kitchen.

"Oh cake," Blaine replied.

"Daddy," Trevor whined. "We want our cake…."

"I don't know anything about it bud," Blaine shrugged. "Sorry!" Shelby had sneaked away to help Quinn go light the candles.

"Alright enough teasing," Brittany said calming the riled up 8-year-olds. "The truth is…"

"Britt and I ate your cake," Santana said shrugging.

"This isn't funny anymore," Abby said narrowing her eyes at her aunt.

"I think it's hysterical," Ella added from the other end of the table where she was playing with Maddy.

"You guys are so mean," Trevor whined leaning onto his elbow onto the table.

"1, 2, 3!"

The group erupted into 'Happy Birthday' as Shelby lowered the lights and Quinn carefully brought the cake over to the two kids sitting together at the end of the table. They both looked at each other and grinned. Rachel had decorated the cake earlier. If she wasn't on Broadway she should be on Cake Boss. The cake was chocolate with vanilla frosting. It read 'Happy Birthday Trevor & Abby' in green frosting and under it was a girl doing a cartwheel and a boy kicking a soccer ball—all in frosting and sprinkles. It looked so professional and perfect. There were two sets of 8 candles so they each could blow out the proper amount.

"Make a wish!" Blaine cheered after the song and they waited to blow out their candles. They both shut their eyes and grabbed each other's hand under the table. They opened them together as if they had planned the whole thing and blew out the candles. Everyone cheered and Abby began to take the candles out and licking the frosting off of them.

After opening the rest of the presents from her family they all retreated into the living room to chat. Rachel and Lily rushed home and managed to get some cake and catch up with everyone. It was getting late but everybody was still pretty wired. Well, everyone but Maddy.

"She's getting pretty restless," Brittany said as the baby began to whimper. "You ready to go?" she asked Santana. She whispered something into Brittany's ear and the blonde nodded in understanding. "See you later then. Have fun," she winked. Quinn and Rachel gave Santana an interesting look after Brittan packed up the bag and said her goodbyes.

"I'll be back," Santana said. "Ella said she had something to show me on the computer." Santana left the group in the living room with confused glances.

. . . .

Santana knocked twice on the teenager's bedroom door.

"Come in," Ella called. "Oh hey," she said putting her computer down and sitting up a little bit.

"Alright, I'm going to do my best to make this as quick and informative for you as possible without being awkward."

"It's already not that bad, you're way better than mom…"

"Hey," Santana said. "She's your mom. Practically in the job title to embarrass the crap of out you." Ella grinned and hugged a pillow to her chest. Santana began her lecture. She was trying to be as non-descriptive as possible because the last thing she wanted to do was scar the girl. About twenty minutes later she left a very perplexed girl sitting on her bed.

"What did you do to her in there?" Rachel asked passing her in the hallway as walked her mom to the front door.

"We just had a little chat. About…relationships and such." She couldn't hide her smile and walked back into the living room.

"Oh god," Rachel muttered shaking her head and grabbing her mom's coat. "I think she talked to her about sex…" Shelby raised an eyebrow.

"Have a good night," Shelby winked in response to Rachel's awkward plea for help.

"Thanks for everything as always," Rachel said giving her mom a hug and kiss goodbye.

. . . .

"Well anyway," Kurt said breaking the silence. "I'm getting sleepy."

"As am I," Blaine replied. "I wish we were young and energetic and sugar gave us a rush. Now I just feel like…dead."

"I feel ya," Quinn said to him, telling him about their sugar adventure with Abby in the car today. The girl jumped down the steps of the loft two at a time and ran up to Rachel who re-entered the living room.

"Can Trev sleepover _ple-e-e-ease?!" _Rachel raised her eyebrows and looked to Quinn, Kurt, and Blaine. They all exchanged glances with each other and inevitably shrugged.

"Sure," Blaine replied for all of them. Abby cheered a little and ran back up the stairs.

"Trev they said yes!" Kurt sighed at the endless amount of energy the two seemed to possess. Quinn glanced over to him and smiled.

"It's their birthday, remember, what they say goes…" Blaine rolled his eyes and Quinn leaned her head on his shoulder as they laughed at the odd commotions coming from their kids up in the loft.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you liked this! I thought it was a fun one :) Thank you as always for the reviews, alerts, and favorites. Your support seriously brightens my day!<strong>


	48. Spooks and Smooches

**Chapter 48**

**Wah sorry this took so long. I just got a job-_get this_-nannying for two girls named Ella and Lily. I screamed internally when I learned their names. Coincidence? Fate? I don't know. Anyway. School was busy this week too. But here you go, a fun filled Halloween evening!**

* * *

><p>"There. Perfect." Abby smiled into the mirror in her bedroom as she adjusted her silver sparkly headband.<p>

"I really like that you and Trevor are salt and pepper for Halloween."

"Me too," Abby replied turning back to look at her sister. "It sucks you can't go trick-or-treating with us." Lily shrugged.

"It's ok. I still get to dress up!"

"Yeah, as Annie," Abby said walking around her bed to her closet to grab her shoes. "And you get to do that every night." Abby was dressed up as the salt shaker, and was wearing a white long sleeve turtleneck, white tights and a white skirt that Rachel had sewn a black felt 'S' on. She put her white sneakers on and spun around to face Lily. "And by the way, you can't have any of my Halloween candy." Lily rolled her eyes, knowing that the adults in the cast were going to give her and the other kids some. They always gave them presents.

"Is Trevor your boyfriend?" Lily asked after a few moments of silence out of the blue. Abby furrowed her tiny eyebrows.

"No…"

"Well he's your friend and he's a boy…"

"That doesn't make him my _boyfriend_-boyfriend, Lily." Lily chuckled to herself. Abby's frustration and embarrassment on this topic was enough amusement for a week.

"Do you want to kiss him?" Lily asked sitting up on the bed. Abby gave a disgusted look.

"NO! MOMMY!" Lily buckled over in laughter on Abby's bed and followed her out of the bedroom as she stormed out.

"Lily, are you antagonizing your sweet, adorable sister?" Rachel asked as the two entered the living room.

"No mother, why would you say something like that?" Lily replied sweetly, joining her on the couch.

"Abby your costume looks absolutely wonderful," Quinn said as she turned the TV on mute.

"Thank you momma," Abby said smiling and spinning her skirt around. "I can't wait to see Trev." Ella joined the family in the living room a few moments later.

"Where's your costume?" Rachel asked as the teenager stood before them in a sweatshirt and jeans.

"Umm," Ella said clutching her bag to her shoulder a little tighter. "I'm just gonna change there. It's kinda cold out."

"Aw," Quinn said. "I wanted to see it." Ella shrugged.

"Sorry, I'll show you later maybe…" She was going to a Halloween party with Chloe and her original costume, a bumblebee, was deemed too "high school" by Chloe. So they went shopping last weekend and got a little more…pg-13 costume. It was a lot skimpier than her moms would ever allow, hence why she wasn't wearing it at home.

"Are you ready to go?" Rachel asked standing up and stretching a little from her catnap on the couch.

"Yep," Ella replied. "Have fun tonight Abs. And have a good show Lily." They both smiled in acknowledgement and Lily got up to go and get her things. Quinn stood up and walked over to Ella. She met her daughter's eyes carefully. "Yes?"

"Be safe tonight please. Halloween was the craziest day of my college year. I know how those parties can go."

"Yeah Ella," Abby called from the couch where she was playing her DS. "Don't eat any candy without mommy or momma checking it first." Ella and Quinn both had to hold back their laughter at Abby's comment.

"I know," Ella replied to Abby. She turned to Quinn. "I will, I promise." Quinn nodded and gave Ella a short but meaningful hug.

"You call me to check in at 10, okay?" Ella sighed but nodded. It was a compromise she had made with her moms if they were going to allow her to go to college parties and sleepover with Chloe. Rachel and Lily came back ready to go to their respective shows and headed out to take Ella to NYU.

. . . .

Halloween falling on a Sunday was awkward timing for everyone. Rachel and Lily had a matinee and the trick or treating that was set up in their apartment building was at 6 pm instead of when it was actually dark out. But they would make it work. The only good thing, for Ella, was that school started the next day on a two-hour delay so she didn't have to get up at the crack of dawn to leave Chloe's.

"Is all your homework done?" Rachel asked as they neared NYU.

"Yeah," Ella replied. "Is everyone coming over for dinner tonight?" Rachel nodded. The clan had gotten into Sunday night dinner's again.

"Yeah at 7. It'll just be a late-ish night for everyone. Lily and I should be back by then hopefully with all the food."

"Well tell them I say hi," Ella said.

"They all miss you and wish you would bring Chloe to the apartment. You know she's welcome to stay the weekend anytime and get out of those small dorm rooms."

"I'll let her know," Ella responded smiling. It made her so happy how supportive her parents were of her relationship. They pulled into the dorm parking lot and Ella gave Rachel a quick hug before hopping out of the car.

"Have fun." Ella nodded and blew her a kiss before turning around and heading to Chloe's room. Chloe had gone out and picked up Chinese food for them to eat before the party that wasn't until later that evening. She was wearing Chloe's sweatshirt primarily for the reason that she wouldn't stick out like a sore thumb on campus. She had realized her mistake early on, when she wore her high school sweatshirt one evening. She entered the building and walked up the two flights of stairs to Chloe's dorm and knocked three times. The door swung open almost immediately and Chloe stood behind it wearing a low cut v-neck and cropped leggings.

"Hey gorgeous," Chloe said smiling and welcoming Ella in.

"Hi," Ella smiled back and closed the door behind her. Chloe went straight for it and pinned her to the back of the door, kissing her passionately. Ella kissed right back but was a little confused at the immediate display of affection. Once Chloe was satisfied she pulled away and grabbed Ella's hand, leading her over to the bed.

"Someone seems a little feisty tonight," Ella muttered as she sat on the bed where Chloe had set up their dinner on trays and towels. Chloe glanced at her and winked.

"I know this isn't exactly glamorous but hey, it was cheap," the brunette said once she handed Ella a plastic plate.

"Hey," Ella said serving herself some noodles. "As long as I'm with you I don't care what the circumstances are." She and Chloe ate in a comfortable silence for a while until Chloe asked Ella the typical questions about school and class and home. Chloe balanced some noodles onto her chopstick and held it out to Ella. She opened her mouth but failed to get it all in there.

"Oops," Chloe muttered. She reached out to wipe the piece of noodle that was sitting on Ella's chin. "Missed a spot." Ella stared at Chloe for a second. "What?"

"The first time we met….you wiped some smore off my face…sorry." She shook her head. "It just reminded me of that time." Chloe grinned and kissed her on the nose.

"You don't think I remember that?" The two shared a smile as they continue to eat. Ella took a second to realize how lucky she was to have someone like Chloe in her life.

. . . .

"MOMMA, TREVOR IS HERE!" Quinn smacked her lips together making her red lipstick a little more even. Abby _demanded_ she dress up if they were to go trick-or treating—so she dug through the closet and found a pair of devil ears. She had no idea where they came from and she was sure they were probably from some weird drunken night in college but that, a red sweater and black pants made her a cute little devil. And it would make Abby happy. She made her way out to the front hall where she could see Blaine and Kurt dressed as "The Big Bad Wolf" and Red Riding Hood, respectively. Kurt, of course, making his costume look as chic as possible. Trevor was in a charcoal sweater and black pants with a white 'P' on his sweater and a grey beret that Quinn assumed was Kurt's, because it was a little big on him.

"Look at this," Quinn said quietly standing next to Blaine as Kurt snapped dozens of photos. Abby and Trevor were basically treating this as a photo shoot and taking as many glamour shots as possible. The best one was probably when Trevor jumped onto Abby's back and Abby began laughing so hard she almost fell over.

"These are so cute," Kurt said flipping through the photos on his camera. "Let's do joint Holiday cards."

Their apartment had enough kids that instead of them just going door to door, they had select floors exclusively for children so people that weren't interested weren't bothered. You started at the top and walked down the stairs every other floor or so and went through a haunted hallway and got to knock on a few doors. They had made their way down 10 floors in a half hour and the kids were still into it as Kurt, Blaine, and Quinn had fun watching them. They were flattered at the compliments they were getting on their costumes and were using their manners very well after saying "Trick or Treat" and making sure they said "thank you" and only taking a small handful of candy. They reached floor 13, one of the last, and opened the doorway from the stairwell. It was pitch black with some small tea lights lining the floor.

"Cool," Trevor whispered as he and Abby slowly made their way through a path on the floor. Kurt clutched Blaine's hand as a growling sound was heard. Quinn felt the motion and glanced over and smiled. Kurt had been the most afraid this whole time. This floor was far more elaborate than any of the other ones. There was a light fog machine as a few more lights appeared. They spared no expense in Manhattan on Halloween.

"Momma I don't like this floor," Abby said from a few feet ahead of Quinn. She turned around and went over to grab Quinn's hand.

"Don't be a fraidy cat," Trevor called back to her. Blaine gently grabbed Trevor's shoulder to slow him down. It _was _getting a little eerie. They followed the tea lights to the first door and Quinn knocked on it for everyone else that was too afraid.

"Who's there?" A low voice called from the inside. Quinn felt Abby tighten her grip and lean in a little closer.

"Trick or treat!" Trevor said loudly. The door creaked open and even Quinn was getting a little freaked out at this point. It was dark inside and a hand shoved a bowl of candy out of the door. Trevor hesitantly grabbed a small handful and Abby stayed glued to Quinn's side. The hand moved the bowl towards Abby and shook it.

"Any for you little girl?" Abby put her hand out and a rubber claw immediately snatched down onto her hand. She screamed and jumped away, running behind Quinn. The door slammed and Quinn couldn't help but grin. It was one of those cheap, battery operated bowls where the motion sensitive hand grabs yours when you try to get candy.

"Momma," Abby muttered. Quinn turned around and rubbed her back.

"Abby it's okay, it's just a little thing to scare you."

"Well it worked," she whispered as they made their way to the next floor.

. . . .

"Good shows?" Santana asked as she, Rachel, and Lily and her carried bags of Italian food up to the hotel. Brittany was holding Maddy or she would have offered to help.

"Yeah, we had an interesting crowd today," Rachel replied. "They were either completely loaded or thought everything I did was _hysterical._"

"You are funny mommy!" Lily replied as the elevator dinged, stopping at the 13th floor. The doors opened and the group expected someone to come in because they lived on the 23rd floor. The hallway was basically pitch black with the exception of some fog.

"Uh if this is a joke it certainly isn't funny…" Santana said.

"Mommy what's going on…?" Lily whispered, her voice evidently full of fear as the elevator doors stayed open. Rachel stepped out and looked around making sure no one was trying to get on.

"I'm…not sure…" Rachel muttered stepping back into the elevator and pressing the 'Close Door' button. The doors closed but immediately opened again.

"Okay, really. What's going on?" Santana asked pressing the button Rachel had just pressed a few times. The doors closed and the elevator stayed on the floor. Suddenly, the lights went out and it plunged a floor, very fast. They all screamed until an emergency light came on above them. Maddy began to whimper and Lily was sure she would be next. Rachel picked up the phone in the elevator to call the operator, as the doors hadn't opened once they had reached the 12th floor.

"Hello? Hello?" Rachel slammed the phone back down causing Maddy to start crying a little harder. Rachel gave a sympathetic look to the baby.

"Sorry honey," she said. "No one answered the phone…"

"Are we going to die?" Lily asked suddenly, her lip trembling.

"No Lily," Rachel replied. "We aren't going to die…." She pulled out her phone to call the front desk. "Of course," she muttered. "I have service every time until right now."

"Should we press the fire alarm button?" Brittan suggested.

"It calls the fire department. Might as well," Rachel replied. Right before Brittany's fingers touched the button the lights came back on and the elevator began slowly moving up to the 23rd floor. The three adults let out a huge sigh of relief. Once the doors open they all nearly sprinted out and Lily ran straight to the door, pushing it open.

"WE LIVE IN A HAUNTED BUILDING!" She yelled running into the kitchen to find Quinn.

"I KNOW!" Abby called back from the loft where she and Trevor were. Rachel, Santana, and Brittany joined Quinn, Kurt, and Blaine in the kitchen/dining room area breathless.

"What happened to you?" Quinn asked Lily pulled away from her and walked over to say hello to Kurt and Blaine. Rachel walked over giving her a hug. Quinn could feel her slightly trembling.

"Elevator kind of broke down …" she whispered. She pulled away and kissed Quinn. "But we're here now. It's okay. I have food and wine."

"Great combination," Blaine called from the table. Rachel glanced and smiled before looking back to Quinn. She smoothed Quinn's hair out and lightly touched her headband.

"Cute," Rachel said smiling. "I know just what to put on to accompany you." She spun on her heel and went back to her bedroom to change.

. . . .

"Ella. You look fine."

"I look like a slut, Chloe." Chloe groaned and stood up from her desk where she was putting on some make up and stood behind her girlfriend who was standing in front of the mirror behind her door.

"You look hot, honestly." Ella tried to pull the dress down anymore to cover up the red spandex shorts that were covering her underwear but it wasn't working.

"Okay, but I'm 14. Remember?"

"Yes, babe, I know." Chloe sighed. Ella's new and improved (in Chloe's mind) was Dorothy, from the Wizard of Oz and was a tad more risqué then your typical Dorothy. It was incredibly short and had a push-up bra built in. Ella felt pretty uncomfortable but if she had worn anything else then people probably would have just stared at her. Chloe's costume was a flapper and she looked all kinds of adorable.

"We should trade costumes!" Ella suggested. Chloe shook her head.

"You, have the legs to pull this off. Stop worrying, you look great." Ella took a deep breath and checked her phone. It was nearly 6. It was going to be a long night.

The party was only two blocks away from Chloe's dorm and it was dusk out so Ella was pretty sure not too many people could see her. They entered the house and the host immediately welcomed Chloe. There were a few dozen people there; dancing and hanging out, bobbing for apples, typical Halloween things.

"Enjoy yourself for now. There's plenty of snacks and candy everywhere."

"Thanks Jake," Chloe smiled as he went back to answer the doorbell that had just rang. Ella tightened her grip around Chloe's hand as Chloe led her to a decent looking, vacant loveseat.

"Ella," Chloe said trying to get her attention. Ella's eyes had been wandering around the house for a few moments. She focused her attention back on Chloe and began talking to a few other students Chloe knew from theater.

About an hour passed and Ella was having a decent time. She had some snacks and danced with Chloe a little—nobody judged them here and Ella was pretty sure a handful of the people at this party were gay. It made her feel a little better and just more comfortable in her skin. Two guys rolled in a ping-pong table and assembled it in the corner of the room.

"Alright guys," one of them announced. "We'll make teams for beer pong in like 2 minutes when Trent comes back from the basement with the cases." Ella nudged to Chloe.

"I thought you said this wasn't one of those parties," Ella whispered. Chloe shrugged.

"I didn't know, sorry. I don't know why they are drinking on a school night anyway…" She pursed her lips and looked to the people beginning to assemble their teams. She looked back to her fearful looking girlfriend. "Do you want to leave?" Ella bit her lip.

"Umm," she began. "Do you want to go to my house? My moms are having a party with my aunts and uncles and stuff." Chloe smiled and kissed Ella on the cheek.

"That sounds great," she smiled, grabbing her hand and leading her out of the house.

. . . .

Rachel appeared back in the living room where the group was sitting watching Paranormal Activity. Quinn glanced up at her and had to do a double take. Rachel was wearing a white dress with white high heels and a set of what looked like kids angel wings and a halo.

"Aw, cute," Santana said looking back and forth between Quinn and Rachel. "Angel and devil." She and Brittany were both dressed as hippies and they even put Maddy in a little go-go dancer dress.

"How's the movie?" Rachel asked sitting on the edge of the couch where they were all sprawled out. The kids were all up in the loft watching the Charlie Brown Halloween special on TV.

"Shh," Blaine snapped. Rachel put her hands up in defense and waltzed over to the kitchen to heat up dinner.

"I'll help you," Quinn said once they entered the kitchen. "Scary movies aren't really my thing either…" Rachel smiled as Quinn wrapped her arms around her and kissed her neck.

"Don't take off that costume tonight," Rachel whispered. "I have to do it for you." Quinn slapped Rachel on the butt before turning around to refrigerator muffling a laugh.

"You sneaky little minx," Quinn whispered getting out some ingredients. She and Rachel playfully cooked around each other while their company enjoyed themselves watching a movie.

"Momma?" Quinn and Rachel both looked up at the sound of Ella's voice and their eyes bulged at her costume.

"Young lady, that was not the outfit I thought you were changing into…"

"Yeah I know sorry, I'll go change," Ella muttered shaking her head. "Can Chloe have dinner with us?" Rachel snapped out of her staring at her daughter's short, short dress to her girlfriend standing next to her.

"Hello dear," Rachel said smiling. "Of course, you're always welcome. We're almost ready, you can go up and join the kids in the loft, I think they are watching the Charlie Brown movie up there until we're ready."

"I love that movie! Thanks Rachel," Chloe replied. Ella led her to the loft.

"Ella go straight to your room and change," Quinn called after she had left. Ella let out a sigh and Chloe followed her into her room before heading up to the loft.

. . . .

The adults had decided to play Bunco after dinner and while they had offered the kids to join them, they all politely declined and went upstairs to eat candy and watch "Halloween Town" on TV.

"Abby, can I have a snickers?" Ella asked from the couch where she was leaning against Chloe. Abby was on a huge beanbag chair with Trevor in front of her sorting through her candy. She picked up her least favorite chocolate bar and chucked it above her head. It landed on Ella's lap and she opened it and fed it to Chloe who scrunched her nose and swallowed it before kissing her forehead. The kids were so entranced into the movie that the two older girls could cuddle and not feel like they were being watched. Lily was sitting on the huge rocking chair in the side with her smaller bag of candy from the theater tonight, eyes glued to the television. The movie went on the commercial and Kurt came up into the loft.

"Hey Trev, we're gonna get going in like 30 minutes, okay?" Trevor nodded from the beanbag. "No more candy, okay? You have to go to bed sometime tonight." He nodded before Kurt smiled at the other girls and went back downstairs. Trevor watched him leave before opening up another piece of candy. The movie ended and Chloe had been invited to stay the night so she didn't have to drive back that late. She didn't have class until noon tomorrow so she graciously accepted Quinn and Rachel's offer. Lily had fallen asleep from exhaustion from her show and Rachel came up and took her to bed. Ella turned the Wii on to start a game as they waited for everyone to leave.

"Trevor and Abby are so cute," Chloe whispered as the two sat sleeping on the beanbag chair together.

"I know right?" Ella replied. "We're all convinced they are going to get married." Abby stirred and blinked a few times, waking up. She nudged Trevor on the leg and he yawned, looking around the room.

"Sorry," Chloe said as they turned to look to the teenagers. "Did we wake you two?" Abby shrugged and stood up walking over to grab the Wii remote from Ella as she was sorting through the games.

"Sure, go ahead, you and your boyfriend can play," Ella said rolling her eyes. Abby felt her face get red. She went back to the beanbag and sat down.

"He's not my boyfriend," she muttered. Trevor looked to Abby.

"I'm not?" Abby shook her head.

"No silly, you're my best friend."

"Oh." Trevor pondered for a moment. "Do you want to be my girlfriend?" Abby looked to Ella for help. Ella and Chloe were both grinning and nodding excitedly.

"Umm… Okay…why not?" Abby replied. "If you want!"

"Do we kiss now?" Trevor asked. Abby shrugged and looked to Ella once more.

"Yes, you have to," she replied seriously. Chloe was biting her lip to hold in her laughter but nodded to the young girl. Abby turned back to Trevor and he just shrugged back at her before closing his eyes and puckering his lips out. Abby did the same and they kissed for about half of a second. It would have been longer had a gasp not broken them from their moment.

"Hi daddy," Trevor said once he realized Kurt, Blaine, Rachel and Quinn were standing in the entryway of the loft all with their mouths slightly dropped.

"What are you guys doing up here?" Rachel asked, eyeing Ella and Chloe suspiciously. They just shrugged.

"You can't stop young love, mom," Ella said as she led Chloe out of the loft and down into her bedroom. Rachel rolled her eyes at the teenager and went back to the matter in front of her.

"Trev, let's go home," Blaine announced. Trevor nodded and stood up grabbing his bag of candy.

"Abby is my girlfriend now," Trevor declared as Kurt and Blaine led him to the front door.

"Is that so?" Kurt asked. "We saw you guys kiss….does that happen often?" He glanced back to Quinn and Rachel with raised eyebrows.

"No," Abby said from Rachel's arms as they walked them to the door. "Ella said that since we were boyfriend and girlfriend now that we had to kiss."

"Oh did she?" Rachel asked looking back to Kurt with a shake of her head. Abby nodded and leaned into Rachel's neck, clearly the sugar high starting to die down.

"Okay well," Blaine said from the door. "Good night ladies." Abby scrambled out of Rachel's arms to Trevor a hug. She also gave him a kiss on the cheek and the adults all watched Trevor's face turn beet red.

"Night Trevy!" The three men left and Abby stood in the front hall with Quinn and Rachel.

"Trevy?" Quinn asked raising an eyebrow down at Abby. "Is that your new pet name for him?" Abby shrugged and began to walk towards her bedroom.

"I dunno," she turned around to he's a good boyfriend! He gave me all his Skittles and took all my Reese's. And he's a good kisser!" Rachel and Quinn stood looking at each other and having a hard time containing their laughter.

"They're 8. That's all we have to remember," Quinn said leading Rachel to the bedroom to enjoy the rest of the night.

* * *

><p><strong>I can't help it, I love fluff... I want to give a huge thank you for everyone who has written a review. When I realized I had hit 500 I threw myself a little party. I didn't really make a goal but I thought "If this hit 500 reviews, that'd be incredible." And now that we're past it...I honestly can't even believe it. Thank you, so much. I hope you liked this chapter, sorry for the delay! Reviews are very appreciated!<strong>


	49. Love Notes and Energy Shots

****A/N: Hello! So… I probably should have said this a few chapters ago but we're nearing the end. I've definitely written more than I ever planned on and loved it but I think the time has come. So, this chapter is just a little filler before the last one (that I've had planned for a while). I hope you enjoy it!****

**Chapter 49**

* * *

><p>Fall was flying by, as per usual. The family was back into their normal routine; school, work, various practices, rehearsals, and then squeezing some meals in and performances and homework. As always, there was hardly ever a dull moment. It had been announced that Lily and the young girl in her cast were invited to perform at the Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade. She had screamed her head off when she found out and cried for about 20 minutes. It sparked the usual jealousy from Abby that came with having a big sister doing things that were pretty cool.<p>

"I wanna do something fun," she muttered to Rachel as the two drove home from practice.

"Gymnastics is fun!" Rachel tried. Abby gave her a glare. Yes, it was fun to her but come on, performing for the entire nation is a little cooler.

"Okay well then I want to go to the Olympics," she declared. "And I'm gonna win and everyone is going to want _my _autograph." Rachel smiled from the front seat.

"That sounds wonderful, sweetie."

"Don't say that if you don't mean it," Abby snapped. Rachel pulled into their parking spot and turned around to her.

"Hey," she began, turning around to see Abby slumped against the window. "Your dreams are a hundred times more important to me than my own. Lily's are just happening right now. You will have your time to shine, Abby. I absolutely know it." Abby's eyes slowly but surely moved from outside the window to look at her mom. "Capiche?" The little girl let out a sigh.

"Capiche."

The two went up to the apartment and were greeted by Quinn pulling dinner out of the oven.

"Momma, I'm going to the Olympics and you can't stop me," Abby announced as she walked over to the sink to wash her hands. Quinn glanced to Rachel who just rolled her eyes and shrugged.

"Sounds good baby," Quinn replied walking over to kiss Abby on the cheek. "No dessert for you though. Olympic athletes don't get to eat brownies." Abby's eyes widened but sighed.

"Okay," she conceded. Rachel bit her lip to contain her laughter as they walked her quietly walk over to get her food from Quinn who was serving it at the stove. It was just the three of them tonight; Ella was at a study group for a physics test after cheer and Lily was at a rehearsal for the parade.

"How was school?" Quinn asked halfway through dinner after she and Rachel had discussed some bills and Quinn's day at work. Abby had gotten quiet and bored.

"So good. I got my science project assignment thing and me and Trevor decided to be partners."

"What? You two? I never would have guessed!" Rachel teased. Abby pointed her glare jokingly and continued.

"We have to drop an egg from the top of the cafeteria and make a little carrier for it so it doesn't break. But we don't get to go to the top of the cafeteria. Mr. Jones, the janitor, does." Quinn nodded as she pondered. She had done something along those lines once upon a time.

"Sounds messy," Rachel mumbled in between her bites of casserole. Abby smiled and went back to her food.

"I'm excited."

Abby decided she was going to start her Olympic training tomorrow so she had a brownie after dinner. She sat on the couch doing a worksheet from her homework with Quinn as Rachel folded the laundry. Rachel pulled one of Ella's school cardigans out from the basket and shook it to give it back its shape. She watched as a somewhat ruined folded up piece of paper fell out.

"What's that?" Abby asked from the couch as she watched Rachel's eyes skim the paper.

"I'm not sure," Rachel muttered. The note was from Chloe to Ella; it was short and the pen had bled slightly through the wash but part of it was still legible.

_Happy 6 months baby! I saw Chelsea this weekend and she told me she would stick this in your locker. I'm sorry we can't be together today…college sucks. But Friday I'm gonna give you the best present EVER! Be very excited. Love you! Xoxo Chlo_

"Looks like a love letter," Abby said from behind Rachel's shoulder. She used her young reflexes to snatch the letter out of Rachel's grasp and skipped through the living room reading it aloud.

"Happy 6 months…"

"ABIGAIL." The girl froze at Rachel's icy tone and handed the letter back to her mom. She solemnly walked back towards the couch where Quinn was looking at Rachel with a confused look.

"So what is Chloe's present gonna be?" Abby asked after a few moments of silence. Rachel sighed and looked over from her seat by the couch. She glanced to Quinn with a raised eyebrow and Quinn looked back with wide eyes. Rachel shook her head slightly at Quinn and then glanced to Abby.

"Nothing for you to worry about," Quinn replied to Abby. The young girl shrugged and curled into Quinn's side. "Time for bed?" She nodded and Quinn smiled, picking her up and taking her to the bedroom. Rachel retrieved the note from her jean pocket and re-read it again. She wasn't a teenager but it didn't take a genius to know that Chloe was probably implying sex. Rachel sighed and put the note down on top of the pile of clothes in the laundry basket and hoisted it up to put it in her bedroom. She would distribute the clothes later. She glanced at the clock and knew Lily would be getting home soon, as would Ella.

"She was so exhausted from practice," Quinn announced as she walked back into the kitchen where Rachel was rinsing off some dishes. "So what was that whole note about?" Rachel grabbed the note once more and handed it to Quinn so she could read it to herself. The blonde skimmed it and sighed. "You know we can't do anything to stop her besides lecturing which we know she won't listen to." Rachel pursed her lips and leaned against the counter, arms folded across her chest.

Quinn walked over and wrapped her arms around Rachel's neck, kissing her lightly on the lips.

"We'll figure it out," Quinn replied. "Don't stress. You're getting wrinkles." Rachel's hand shot to her forehead to make her creases go away.

"Shit," she muttered, breaking out in a small smile. She leaned into Quinn and kissed her nose before heading down to her lips. She nibbled slightly on the bottom lip before her tongue dived into Quinn's mouth.

"Rach," Quinn moaned as the tiny brunette nearly pushed her onto the other side of the counter. "Bedroom." Rachel pulled away with a devious grin and nodded, grabbing Quinn's hand and leading her out of the kitchen. The front door opening interrupted their arousing walk to the bedroom. Shelby entered with Ella and Lily in tow, the two sipping milkshakes and laughing about something.

"Hey mom," Ella said glancing to the two women standing in the hallway. She eyed their body language and gave a confused look. "What are you….doing?"

"Nothing," Quinn said forcing a smile and trying to relax. "How was your study group?"

"Fine, I'm not done with my study guide though so I'm gonna go work on it for a little bit." She kissed Shelby good-bye and smiled at her moms before going to her bedroom.

"And how was rehearsal?" Rachel asked as Lily took her shoes off.

"So-o-o fun, oh my goodness…its going to be amazing…" The adults smiled down as Lily began to go on and on about the excitement of her upcoming performance. They sent her off to take a shower and Shelby said good night.

"Okay so can we please go finish what we started?" Quinn asked as she locked the door. She turned around to Rachel and the brunette jumped into her arms and wrapped her legs around Quinn's waist. Her lips attacked Quinn's immediately and Quinn made her way to the bedroom, with her wife.

. . . .

Ella smiled as she sent her good night text to Chloe. It was 11:45 and she was still doing her study guide for her physics exam the next day. It wasn't that she didn't understand it; it was just tediously long. But extra credit was going to be given if it was complete and everyone loves some extra credit. She was probably going to be up for another two hours doing it, primarily because she hadn't touched it since she had been home. She had been skyping with Chloe, Facebook-ing, and then texting Chloe when Chloe's roommate when to bed and Chloe turned her computer off. She stared at her book for a second and then shook her head. Her eyelids were drooping. She could wake up early and finish….but she had a good dent into the work already. Might as well just finish. Ella turned around to her backpack that was sitting on her bed and dug through it until she found was she was looking for. When she was at NYU last weekend there was some sort of health fair going on and there were dozens of free samples. She grabbed two 5-hour energy shots and went into the bathroom to get a glass of water. The small nightlight for Abby and Lily illuminated some strange shadow on the wall as Ella reached the bathroom. She nearly jumped two feet when she found Lily leaning against the wall, quietly brushing her teeth. Ella turned the overhead light on and looked at her sister with a raised eyebrow.

"What are you doing awake?" she whispered.

"What are _you _doing awake?" Lily mocked back, going over to the sink to spit out her toothpaste. Ella grabbed the cup before Lily could and Lily pointed her glare before turning the sink on and getting the water from there. She swished the water in her mouth as she watched Ella open the small bottle. She spit out and wiped her face on a washcloth sitting on the counter.

"What is that?" she asked grabbing her floss. Ella rolled her eyes.

"I can't believe you actually floss," Ella said. "And it's a 5-hour energy. Its like a cup of coffee."

"Mommy said we aren't supposed to have caffeine…"

"Mommy's sleeping, and I need to finish my homework."

"Are you going to take both of them?" Ella shook her head.

"Nah, I think I'll just take one." She opened it and tossed it back quickly to avoid the taste, which she didn't love. She took the glass of water and took a long sip to clear her throat. "Why? Do you want the other?" Lily shrugged.

"I dunno." Ella handed it to her and Lily looked over the tiny bottle.

"The worst that happens is that you are up for a few more hours. You don't even have to go to school tomorrow. You aren't going to die," Ella added, noticing her sister's tentative body language. Lily opened it and smelled it.

"It smells like medicine," Lily said with her nose scrunched.

"Just take it or leave it," Ella announced. "I have to get back to studying." Lily sighed and opened it, taking half of it. She didn't like the taste enough to finish it so she poured it down the sink.

"Atta girl," Ella replied smiling. "Proud of you Lil." Ella said smiling and handing her the glass. "Sleep well, if you ever get to sleep." Lily watched her sister leave and walked back to her bedroom, quietly closing the door. She was up this late in the first place because she had slept in from her late rehearsal the night before and she had a little schoolwork to finish. And now, a half hour later, she was _wired. _She went through her script, twice. She went through every script in her room and quietly acted out each scene and played every character. She went through every dance for Annie. She cleaned her closet. It was only 2 in the morning. She was now bored. She left her room and went over to Ella's and slowly opened the door, afraid if she knocked she would wake up Abby or her mom's.

"Hey," Ella whispered from her desk. She was scribbling quickly onto a piece of paper and slammed the pencil down. "I'm done. Finally."

"I'm bored," Lily said going onto Ella's bed and lying down. Ella looked around her room.

"Wanna play cards or something? Do you know how to play spit?"

"Sounds gross," Lily said sliding down onto the floor where Ella now was.

"It's not, its really fun." Ella shuffled the cards and dealt them out, explaining the game to Lily. They did a practice round and Lily got really into it. They played 6 or 7 rounds until Lily started beating Ella.

"No fair, I think my energy shot is wearing out," Ella said as she kept flipping cards. "And you only had half!" Lily quickly slammed her last card down on top of Ella's and cheered for her victory.

"YES!"

"Shh," Ella said putting her hand over Lily's mouth. They both started laughing quietly and Lily handed the pile of cards over to Ella to shuffle.

Lily's exclamation wasn't what woke Quinn up. A weird dream where she and Rachel were on some boat in the Indian Ocean did. She was utterly just confused. Whenever she and Rachel had sex she always had some weird dream. Thankfully they were never _bad,_ so she would usually just wake up, re-check herself into reality, get a glass of water and go back to sleep. She carefully got out of bed and went out into the kitchen to get herself some water and noticed a light on in Ella's bedroom. She got her water and slowly drank it before going to Ella's room. The girl had a tendency to fall asleep with her bed light table on so as to conserve energy Quinn would go turn it off and kiss her goodnight. She slowly opened the door and was less than amused at the scene in front of her. Lily and Ella both froze when their mom opened the door.

"Hey mom," Ella said carefully. "What are you doing up at this hour?"

"I should be asking you two the same thing," Quinn replied, closing the door behind her. "Lily, I thought you went to sleep about…5 hours ago?" The young brunette bit her lip.

"I was doing homework…and then I went to brush my teeth and El was awake and uhmm…" She looked to her sister who was looking at her with a regretful glance. "I dunno, I just haven't been able to fall asleep." Quinn sighed and looked to her eldest.

"And what do you have to say for yourself, my dear?" Ella shrugged.

"I was doing my homework and Lily came in and said she was bored so we just started playing cards."

"Alright well whatever you two are doing needs to stop and you both need to go to bed, right now. You're going to regret your card games in a few hours when you have to get up and go to school. Come on Lil." Lily stood up and made her way out followed by her mom. Quinn stopped at the door and looked to Ella who put the cards away and got into her bed. "Sleep well sweetheart. You need your rest for your exam tomorrow." Ella nodded as her mom closed the door and let out a huge sigh of relief that Lily neglected to tell her about the energy shots.

. . . .

Quinn didn't even move when the alarm went off the next morning. Rachel looked to her wife in confusion and broke into a little smile at the soft snoring coming from the blonde. She kissed the top of her head before climbing out of bed and making a b-line to the coffee pot to turn it on. The girls were getting better at waking up on their own but the silence coming from the bathrooms and bedrooms led Rachel to going to check and make sure they were up. She went to Abby's room first and cracked it open. Abby was sitting up in her bed, brushing her doll's hair. She looked up at the door opening and smiled.

"Hi mommy," she said happily, bouncing a little in her bed.

"Just making sure you're awake," Rachel replied, smiling. "Go on and brush your teeth before your sisters take over the bathroom." Abby nodded and pushed the covers back, stretching a little before she hopped out of her bed.

Rachel walked over to Lily's room and knocked twice. There was no response and she opened it to find Lily dead asleep in her bed. Out of all her children she was the easiest riser.

"Lil." Rachel rubbed her back. "Time to get up sweetheart." Lily turned onto her side away from Rachel and moaned.

"I don't wanna go this morning," Lily whispered.

"You have to go," Rachel replied. "You have a math test and Ms. Moore asked that you take it in the morning."

"I'm tired," Lily replied.

"Up, up up!" Rachel said standing up and opening the blinds on Lily's window. The girl groaned and grabbed her pillow putting it over her head. "I'm serious." Lily sat up and rubbed her eyes. She stayed still for a few moments and Rachel made sure she got out of bed and wouldn't fall back asleep. She went over to Ella's room and found a similar situation. After about 5 challenging minutes of trying to get a deep sleeping teenager up, she did and was able to get back to her coffee.

The breakfast table was quiet and slow, with the exception of Abby. Her morning energy was enough for a circus and her sister's didn't appreciate it this morning.

"Mommy, can you put a brownie in my lunch?" Abby asked. Rachel glanced over from the lunches she was preparing and nodded. Abby smiled and returned to reading the comics and eating her cereal.

"Ella, Lily? Would you girls like a brownie?"

"Sure," Lily replied in a monotone voice.

"Whatever," Ella answered. She picked up a spoonful of cereal and stared at it for a few seconds before slowly putting it in her mouth.

"What's with the low energy?" Rachel asked, placing a brownie in each lunch. She grabbed her coffee and joined them at the table.

"Crash and burn," Quinn said coming into the kitchen. "How long were you going to try and keep these a secret?" She dangled the two empty bottles into the air and Ella sighed.

"You threw them away in the bathroom?" Lily asked suddenly waking up. "Are you an idiot?"

"Lily," Rachel gently reprimanded.

"I was tired, sorry," Ella replied.

"Never again please," Quinn said walking over to the table.

"I'm too tired to go to school," Lily said as Quinn came over and kissed the top of her head.

"What a shame," Quinn replied. "Maybe if you hadn't been up until 2:30 you would be more awake."

"2:30?" Abby and Rachel both exclaimed at the same time.

"That's so late," Abby whispered in shock.

"Girls, really? You both have big days today."

"It was a dumb mistake," Ella replied. "We won't do it again…or at least not keep the evidence in the bathroom." Rachel looked to Quinn and shook her head slightly as Quinn rolled her eyes and joined them at the table.

. . . .

After school on Friday, Ella was going straight to NYU to spend the night with Chloe as they celebrated their 6-month anniversary. Chloe had some elaborate plans for her but she wasn't sure what they were. Quinn pulled up to the typical drop-off spot and put the car in park.

"Before you get out," Quinn started as Ella put her hand on the door handle. "I just want you to be careful tonight, whatever you guys do." Ella turned to look at her mom. "Remember you are young and you have your whole life ahead of you and do not get pressured into anything."

"Okay mom," Ella said reaching for the door. Quinn locked it from her side before Ella could move.

"I'm serious," Quinn replied.

"We aren't going to have sex tonight. We decided to wait until we had been together for a year." Quinn's stern expression softened. "I'm not ready and she knows it."

"Okay," Quinn said. "Okay, okay I feel a lot better, now. That's a very wise decision to make. I'm proud of you." Chloe approached the car and waved to Quinn. "Your girl is waiting for you." Ella turned around and unlocked the door, hopping out and giving Chloe a huge hug.

"Hey Quinn," Chloe said as Quinn rolled down the window to say hello. "Would you mind driving us into town? I'd get a cab from here but they are on the other side of campus and my car is in the shop."

"Absolutely," Quinn said. The girls got in the backseat together and Chloe informed Quinn of the cross streets of the restaurant they were going to get dinner at.

"What else are we doing tonight?" Ella asked quietly as Quinn drove.

"Mmm going to the top of the Empire State Building and eating cupcakes…." Ella grinned and kissed Chloe's cheek, leaning into her. Quinn glanced quickly through the rearview mirror as Chloe gazed out the window, gently stroking Ella's hand that she was holding. Chloe had an early rehearsal for a play the next morning so Ella decided she wouldn't stay the night and would text her mom when she was on her way home. Quinn drove into the driveway of the small Greek restaurant they were going to and the girls got out.

"Thanks again Quinn," Chloe said swinging Ella's hand. Quinn smiled.

"Thank you, for being so good to my baby girl." Ella smiled and felt her cheeks get a little red.

"My pleasure, she's the best." Chloe scrunched up her nose and looked to the smiling girl next to her. Quinn said good-bye and drove home, finding Rachel gathering up her stuff before she left for the theater.

"Did you talk to her? What's up?" Rachel asked quickly and frantically.

"She's fine," Quinn said. "They won't be doing anything like that tonight. She's in good hands." Rachel sighed and smiled.

"Good. Thanks for doing that honey." She kissed Quinn's lips passionately.

"Don't do that," Quinn whined as they pulled away. "You have to leave now and I want you…"

"Come to the show. We can always do a quickie during intermission…"

"That's not very professional Ms. Berry." Rachel shrugged and winked. Abby was at Trevor's and Lily was already at her own show. Quinn was going to be home alone if she stayed. "Alright, alright." Rachel squealed and grabbed the car keys.

"Intermission's going to rock your world tonight…"

* * *

><p>In regards to some of you reviews asking if I'd write smut... I don't plan on it for this story. I don't feel like I'm...good enough to want to publish any. So not now, I'm sorry. Maybe in the future! But for now I wanted to focus on the family :) Thanks for understanding, hope you liked this chapter! I loooove reviews!<p> 


	50. Thanksgiving

**Chapter 50**

Today was the day. Lily was due for a sound-check at 6:45. AM. Rachel willingly set her alarm and was given the daunting task of saving seats after dropping Lily off. The parade is pretty insane in itself, days before—let alone hours before. They had been a few times but had taken some time off and just enjoyed it from Kurt and Blaine's apartment. But since Lily would be at the end of the parade performing, they were going to make the effort to go watch her, of course. Rachel grabbed the clothes she had set out the night before and her make-up bag and silently left the bedroom so she wouldn't wake Quinn. She went down to the girls bathroom where she was surprised to see her 10-year old already applying her stage make-up.

"Lily," Rachel whispered as she entered the bathroom. Lily jumped on the counter and her hand went directly to her heart until she realized it was just her mom.

"Hi," she whispered back, loudly. Rachel shut the bathroom door and situated herself next to her daughter by the sink.

"How long have you been up?" Rachel asked as she brushed her teeth. Lily shrugged and looked at the clock on the counter.

"Since like…..4:30?" Rachel nearly choked on her toothbrush. It was 5:45.

"What? How?"

"I'm just SO excited!" Lily exclaimed. She jumped off the counter to wipe her hands on a towel by the shower. "This is better than any show, ever. Oh my gosh it's gonna be awesome." Rachel smiled at the enthusiasm but internally realized that Lily's adrenaline sure wasn't going to last all day and all night. Rachel quickly fixed Lily and herself a piece of toast to eat as they walked down into town. The streets were already bustling with crowds of people and Rachel grasped Lily's hand so she wouldn't lose her.

"I see Kristy!" Lily exclaimed, pulling Rachel's arm down a busy sidewalk. They reached a small group of Lily's cast mates and once Rachel got the high sign from the producer she said good-bye to Lily and off to stake out their position.

"Rachel!" Rachel spun around at the sound of her voice and saw Kurt and Trevor waving at her from a spot on the bleaches, not to far from the main stage where Lily was. They had taken over two sections of two rows and were huddled together with warm drinks and blankets.

"Morning guys!" Rachel said approaching them. "Happy Thanksgiving."

"Happy Thanksgiving Aunt Rachel!" Trevor said through sips of his hot chocolate. Rachel reached down to give him a hug and kiss on the cheek.

"Will this be enough you think? I haven't watched this parade from this close in at least 8 years." Rachel scanned the rows and mentally counted the number of people they would be saving for.

"I think it should be good…you, Trev, Blaine, Me, Mom, Quinn, El, Abs, San, Britt and Maddy…."

"It's already getting pretty bad," Kurt began looking around at the crowd that was slowly beginning to form. "Can you get San and Britt to come down early?" Rachel shrugged and pulled out her phone from her coat. She took off her gloves and sent a quick text to the group telling them of their location in hopes they would come down and help relieve Kurt and Trevor of holding the spot. The last thing they wanted to do was lose it. Kurt handed Rachel a cup of steaming coffee, just the way she liked it, and Rachel happily sipped it as the three watched Lily's sound check.

. . . .

"Mmm it smells so good," Ella said walking into the kitchen. Abby was sitting on the counter mixing a large bowl of apples in cinnamon as Quinn prepared the pie crust.

"Morning El," Quinn smiled. Ella walked by and kissed her cheek before grabbing herself. "Can you grab the pumpkin pie mix from the pantry and start making it? The recipe is on the fridge under the calendar."

"How many pies are we making?" Abby asked. She took the spoon out of the bowl and began to lick the apple filling off. Quinn looked up and grabbed he bowl before she could transfer any more of her germs into it and Abby whined in protest.

"We're making two, Auntie Britt has made peach cobbler and nana is bringing cookies."

"Good lord," Ella muttered. "I think we're set until Christmas."

"You try entertaining for a dozen people, one of who is a die-hard vegan…" Quinn replied. Ella glanced to her mom and smiled as Quinn rolled her eyes. Her apple pie was vegan and Shelby was preparing a special Tofurky for Rachel. Other than that, she politely told her wife after they had volunteered to host Thanksgiving this year and that she was cooking for the majority and if she didn't want it she had to figure it out herself.

Quinn, Ella, and Abby enjoyed some waffles as their pies baked, filling the apartment with the scents of fall. The girls were off getting dressed for the parade as Quinn was doing her make-up in the bathroom. She heard the oven ding signaling that the pumpkin pie was done. The apple was already finished.

"I'll get it!" Ella called as Quinn set her eyeliner down.

"Thanks," Quinn called picking it back up. She was carefully tracing her lid and her hand jumped when she heard a crash and scream in the kitchen. She braced herself and looked at the eyeliner that had just gotten all over her eyelid.

"Mom…?" Ella's voice was small and shaking but Quinn could still hear her. Quinn hastily wiped her eye-make up off with a wipe and tossed it in the trash on her way into the kitchen. There was pie everywhere; apple _and _pumpkin. Abby came sprinting into the kitchen behind Quinn and knocked into her in the doorway, where Quinn stood with her mouth open. Ella's eyes were cast downward as she stared at the mess she had caused.

"Ella," Quinn said as calmly as possible. "What…happened?"

"I took the pie out of the oven but when I went to put it on the stove there wasn't much room so I went to move the apple," she began. "But when I went to move it, the tin was really hot still so I accidently dropped it and when I was trying to catch it I kinda dropped the other one that was in my hand." Quinn let out a deep, frustrated sigh and Ella stepped back as Quinn went to pick up the fallen pies. "I'm sorry mom."

"I know you are," Quinn muttered, beginning to clean up.

"Good job Ella," Abby whispered from the doorway.

"Abby," Quinn snapped. The little girl straightened up and went back to her room.

"I can stay home and just make both of them again if you want," Ella said quietly as she helped her mom clean up the mess.

"That's okay, I think we'll have enough time to do it when the parade is over. And I know you want to go." Ella was surprised Quinn was reacting in the way she had.

"Are you mad?" Quinn glanced over from washing her hands and gave a soft smile, shaking her head.

"A little frustrated but what would a holiday be in this family without _something_ going wrong?" Ella smiled as Quinn kissed her forehead. "But Ella," Quinn said pulling away. "Prepare the area before you take anything out and use oven mitts on _both_ hands." Ella nodded and Quinn poked her on the nose before going back to fix her make-up.

. . . .

Somehow they had managed to make another pumpkin pie before leaving, they would worry about the apple one later. They were now clad in coats and scarves, making their way down into the busiest city in the world on its busiest day. Luckily they had done this once or twice so they knew the ways to go to avoid the most crowds.

"Do not let go of my hand," Quinn said to Abby. Ella latched onto Quinn's arm simply to just keep up with her long legged mother. They had received the instructions as to where Rachel and the boys were and unfortunately it was quite a ways from where they lived. The parade had already started but they were ahead of it so it didn't matter. And they would see everything because their seats were at the end. Ella's eyes were scanning the hundreds of thousands of people for her girlfriend. She sighed, there were probably a million of people here….like she was going to find one in particular. She would try and meet up with her after.

"Momma," Abby called up to Quinn as they cut through behind a restaurant to get to the other side of the street. "I need to go to the bathroom."

"I told you to go before we left, Abby," Quinn said, not stopping in her strides.

"I know but I have to go again," she whined. Quinn let out a small groan and looked around. She could see Macy's a few blocks away so they were close. There was a Starbucks on the corner of the street and she could use some tea to calm her down.

"Okay but you need to go _very _quickly," Quinn replied. Abby nodded and the family walked closer to the Starbucks.

"Ella!" Ella's head snapped and her grasp from her mom was gone when she heard the voice of her girlfriend. Chloe ran over to her from where her family was sitting and Ella engulfed her in a hug.

"Happy Thanksgiving," Ella whispered as their arms were wrapped in each other's warmth. Chloe pulled away smiling and gave her lips what she had been missing for a few days.

"I'm so thankful for you," Ella said as they held each other.

"That was really corny but really sweet," Chloe giggled. "And I'm even more thankful for you."

"Do you want to come sit with us? We're going to sit by the stage."

"My little cousins are here," Chloe said pointing to some little kids who were being hoisted in the air by Chloe's dad and uncle. "So I should probably stay. But tomorrow we're going shopping?" Ella nodded. "I'll pick you up at 4:45." Ella rolled her eyes.

"These sales better be worth it. I don't get up that early for most things."

"But for me you would?" Chloe winked and Ella leaned in to give her one more kiss. They pulled away and Chloe's eyes darted to someone behind Ella.

"Happy Thanksgiving honey," Quinn said leaning in to give Chloe a hug. "Ella we gotta go, your mom called me screaming asking where we are because Lily's going to be performing soon." Ella and Chloe shared a hug goodbye and Ella waved to Chloe's family as she, her mom, and her sister power-walked the rest of the way to the bleachers

...

"My god I thought you were going to miss it," Rachel muttered as Quinn sat down into the spot she had been having a hard time saving. The girls said their hello's and Abby and Trevor had to move to sit on laps; people were crowding and taking up their attempt to reserve seats. Santana and Brittany were sitting a few feet away as the crowds wouldn't let them through.

"Sorry," Quinn replied grabbing Rachel's shaking hand. She was either shaking from caffeine or because she was nervous for Lily…or a combination of both. She nuzzled into Rachel's scarf and Rachel turned and kissed the top of her head. Quinn spied a small group of young girls being led out onto the stage and getting into position. She spied her little girl front and center, dressed in her first costume from the show. She was looking around and smiling with her friends.

"Please welcome, the cast of the hit Broadway show, Annie!" The girls dropped to the ground with their buckets and began performing "It's a Hard Knocked Life" just as if they were on the stage—with one major exception.

"Are they…"

"Yep," Rachel responded, glancing at Quinn sighing. They were lip-synching. It was incredibly common because of all the technical difficulties that could occur. But Quinn hadn't even though of the possibility that Lily would have to do that. It wasn't incredibly hard to tell and as talented as these girls were, they weren't very good at it. The girl who played Molly missed her first whistle cue and they weren't good at their cut-offs. But they did look like they were having the time of their life. Quinn and Rachel both grinned when Lily would have a solo and they could hear their daughter's studio voice. It sounded like Rachel's in high school and it made Quinn's heart flutter.

"She sounds like you," Quinn whispered into Rachel's ear. The brunette smiled and leaned into her wife as they watched their daughter perform for the entire nation. The girls finished their song and took a bow together waiving to the TV cameras that were placed at the front of the stage. A man with headphones called "cut" and the girls' producer came over to get the ones whose parents weren't nearby. The performance was over so quickly it felt like it never happened. There was a break in the parade so Lily was excused and ran over to her family in the stands.

"Lily that was _incredible!" _Quinn hugged her tightly.

"I didn't get to sing," she frowned pulling away. "But that was the first time we got to hear the CD and it sounds so cool!"

"You sounded beautiful," Rachel said kissing her on the top of the forehead. Lily reached up to take her wig off carefully and Rachel placed it in her purse so it wouldn't get dirty.

"Wait, your hair isn't really red?" Blaine joked from behind Rachel. Lily rolled her eyes at her uncle and he held out his arms for her to go give him a hug. She carefully climbed over her moms to greet her uncles and cousin and the family sat enjoying the rest of the parade. Once it was over they said a short goodbye to the others who were going to spend some time with each other before coming over for dinner tonight.

. . . .

They had to make a pit stop after the parade was over at the theater to drop off Lily's costume and for her to change and once that was done they decided to detour into the south end of Central Park that was nearly empty. If this didn't scream stereotypical New York Thanksgiving afternoon they weren't sure what did. But they loved it anyway. Whenever they had gone to the parade they took a long walk before the big feast. Lily and Abby were walking ahead of Ella and their moms crunching the huge yellow and orange leaves with their boots and long coats. Quinn and Rachel were walking hand in hand and Ella was walking next to Quinn, her mom's arm draped over her shoulder.

"What time are you going shopping tomorrow?" Rachel asked as they sat on a bench when Abby and Lily ran over to one of the playgrounds and hopped onto the monkey bars.

"Chloe's coming at 4:45," Ella replied sighing.

"Oh so then you'll get dinner together?" Ella glanced to her mother and shook her head.

"No mom, Chloe is one of those people that takes Black Friday like, very seriously," Ella replied. "4:45 in the morning."

"Don't wake me up," Quinn muttered leaning into the bench and closing her eyes, taking in the crisp fall air. "Hey Rach we need to stop by the store on the way back and get a few more apples. We had a pie incident this morning." Rachel laughed.

"What did Abby do this time?"

"Nothing…it was my fault… I dropped it," Ella replied. Rachel looked over with a raised eyebrow.

"You? Causing trouble? Never." Ella's face fell into an exaggerated frown. Rachel gently shoved her. "I'm just kidding, honey. You're the best."

"Yeah, yeah I know," Ella said smiling. After letting the girls play for a little while longer they went on their way, remembering all the food they had to prepare. They were coming to the last turn of the park before they could exit and make their way to the apartment before the girls started gasping and froze. There before them was a young man and a woman with 6 golden retriever puppies. They heard the girls' reaction and watched them walk towards them.

"Can we pet them?" Ella asked. The woman nodded and the girls crouched down, the puppies attacking their hands as they pet and coddled them.

"Oh boy," Quinn muttered as she and Rachel approached the dogs. "Hello," she said to the man. "You've got yourself quite the litter here."

"Yeah they're all up for adoption," the woman replied. "We've got 3 at home already so we're just looking for good homes to take them." Rachel nodded in understanding and looked down to Abby who had a puppy nestled up in her laugh, licking her cheek.

"We're a good home! Mommy we need to get one!" Quinn couldn't hold back her smile. The puppies _were_ very adorable and add in three cute girls… it was a sight to be seen.

"Not today Abby," Rachel replied. Abby frowned and looked down at the puppy muttering some sort of apology to it. "That's something momma and I have to think long and hard about."

"We promise we're not criminals or anything, we just had too many puppies and we don't want to give them to a pet store. They're getting tests and shots done this week so they're nice and healthy. I can give you my number if you want."

"That's okay," Quinn started but was immediately cut off by their precocious 10-year old.

"YES!" she stood up carefully with one of the dogs in her arms. Rachel leaned down to pet the dog on the top of the head. The puppy had a pink ribbon around her neck and reached to lick Rachel's hand as she tried to pet it.

"Quinn," Rachel muttered looking at how happy the girls were with the little balls of fluff. And she herself was getting sucked into the cuteness.

"Rachel, it's Thanksgiving," she whispered.

"Right," Rachel replied. She straightened up and looked to the man. "We'll take your number." The girls painfully let go of the dogs, muttering their goodbyes.

...

"I can't you believe you just almost agreed to our daughters that you would get them a dog," Quinn said to Rachel as they were checking out at the store. Ella, Lily, and Abby were sitting at a table by the front entrance to the store discussing potential puppy names.

"I'm sorry," Rachel replied. "I got sucked in. You can't say they weren't the most adorable things in the entire world." Quinn swiped her card and the check out clerk handed her the receipt and her small bag of apples.

"Oh no, they were. I want like four of them. That's the problem. We get a dog and then what next? Abby has been asking for a cat since she could say the word 'cat'."

"Are we getting a cat?" Ella asked coming over when she saw her moms were done checking out.

"Noo, shush," Rachel said quickly as Lily and Abby walked over.

"Let's go home," Quinn said leading them out of the store.

"Momma we made a great list on Ella's phone," Lily said as they entered their building. They all said hello to the doorman and Quinn listened with sarcastic anticipation as Ella handed Lily her phone and she began to read off the list.

"Okay for a girl we have Lucy, Maggie, Annie…that was my idea, Elphaba…"

"That was my idea!" Abby said raising her hand. Rachel looked down and winked at her before Lily continued.

"And for a boy…Linus, Simon, Duncan, and…Frederick."

"And if we got two we could name them Linus and Lucy!" Ella added.

"Aw," Quinn replied. "That would be really cute." Rachel beamed at her wife for finally beginning to soften. "But we aren't getting two and even if we get one it won't be any time soon." Rachel sighed. Maybe not so soft, yet. The elevator arrived at their floor and they went into their apartment.

"Alright girls," Rachel said as they took their coats off. "Rooms and bathroom need to be spotless. Trash taken out. No snacking, we'll have plenty of food tonight. And no more discussion of puppies or kitties or fish or any animal until that's all done."

"LET'S GET A FISH AND NAME IT NEMO!"

"Abigail, go clean your room."

. . . .

Festive, classical piano music was playing in the background, the fire was burning, the house was cozy, table was set, and almost all of the food was prepared. Now all that was missing was the guests. Rachel adjusted her necklace and applied her lip gloss.

"Hey babe," Quinn said sticking her head in the bedroom doorway. "The girls want to show us something up in the loft." Rachel looked at her though the mirror with a confused look and Quinn just shrugged. Rachel turned around and the two walked to the loft.

"We made a point power!" Abby said once her moms were present.

"No Abs," Ella whispered. "Power point." Lily was holding Quinn's laptop on her lap clicking a few things. She set it down onto the coffee table and motioned for Quinn and Rachel to take a seat on the large beanbag chair. They dig and sunk into each other immediately.

"These are nice," Quinn said getting situated against her wife. Rachel squinted her nose and leaned into Quinn's shoulder.

"We've made a power point of all the reasons we should get a dog," Lily began turning the computer around so it was facing Quinn and Rachel. Ella clicked the mouse pad to get the first slide up. The slide split it two on the screen and spun in a circle.

"Do you like the spinny thing it did?" Abby interjected before Lily began speaking. "That was all me." Quinn and Rachel glanced at each other reading the words on the screen.

"Reason number 1. We are all very responsible. I work, and Ella babysits and Abby…Abby cleans her room really well and puts away all her toys." Rachel looked to Abby who seriously nodded at her moms. Quinn couldn't stop smiling at the lengths her daughters were going right now. The reasons went on and on ranging from the fact that Rachel would be home with it all day to the girls claiming they would "bond on walks in the park with the dog". As they reached their last slide the doorbell rang.

"Saved by the bell!" Rachel announced, standing up and kissing the girls on the top of the head. "Great effort."

"So can we get one?" Lily asked shutting the laptop.

"We'll see," Quinn answered following Rachel out of the loft.

"That means no," Ella muttered.

"With that attitude it does!" Quinn called back. She and Rachel looked at each other and shook their heads going over to the door. They opened it and found Santana, Blaine, Maddy, and Shelby.

"B, Kurt and Trevor are bringing up the rear," Blaine announced handing Rachel the Turkey to which she gave a disgusted look.

"I find it so revolting that America has a holiday devoted to eating meat."

"Rachel."

"Quinn."

"What's going on with you two?" Santana asked as they entered the kitchen and began to unload the various items of food.

"The girls are trying to convince us to get a puppy," Quinn replied. "They made a power point and everything."

"Cute," Shelby chimed in.

"See, nana thinks it's a good idea!" Rachel looked over her shoulder at Lily and Abby who were standing in the doorway. Rachel raised an eyebrow in hopes to get the girls to keep quiet about it and move on with the evening. Kurt, Brittany and Trevor came in and the conversation quickly changed to the adults talking about the parade and Lily beaming at the compliments about her performance. Brittany and Rachel managed to make another pie whilst holding conversation with everyone else. Maddy was getting fussy so Brittany made her a small plate of food before putting her down for a nap during their early dinner.

The entire counter was filled with delicious food. They went down in a line filling their plates before going off into two tables, the kids' table and the adult table. Ella begrudgingly was seated at the kids' table after multiple requests to be with the adults. However there just wasn't really room for another chair. The kids' table was in the middle of the living room, 8 or 9 feet from the adult table.

"You seem upset to be sitting with us," Lily announced as they were eating their dinner. Ella leaned on her elbow and gave Lily a pointed glare.

"No, not at all. Why wouldn't I want to sit with you and tweedle-dee and tweedle-dum?" Abby and Trevor looked up from their game of tic-tac toe on the paper tablecloth.

"Am I tweedle-dum?" Trevor asked. Ella shook her head and smiled.

"Of course not, Trev." Abby squinted her eyes for a moment in thought before realizing what Ella had said.

"HEY!" Ella smirked a little and Lily high-fived her under the table. She grabbed a crayon from the middle of the table and started her own game with Lily.

"So we have an announcement," Kurt said setting his fork down and wiping his face with his napkin. Blaine looked over and did the same, grabbing Kurt's hand across the table. "We're thinking of adopting!" The girls all gasped in excitement.

"That's so amazing Kurt! From where?" Quinn asked.

"We're looking into either China or Nigeria."

"That's so awesome," Brittany replied. "San and I are thinking about another but not for a few years."

"Are you two done?" Blaine asked Rachel. Quinn glanced at her with raised eyebrows and Rachel caught her glance.

"Definitely with children. We've got everything we could want and more." Quinn smiled and winked at her and Rachel smiled back. She glanced over to the table where the two pairs of kids were quietly eating and playing tic-tac toe. Rachel watched Abby pick up a spoonful of mashed potatoes and flung it right at Ella's face. She was too shocked to take any action.

"ABBY!" Ella in response took a spoonful of her casserole and tossed it at Abby, most of it landing in her hair.

"HEY!" Quinn looked over now and she and Rachel jumped out of their chairs so fast they fell to the ground. Quinn caught Abby's arm before she could fling anything else at her sister.

"Really?" She asked looking down at the girl whose hair was covered in vegetables. Abby looked across the table to where her other mom was standing.

"She started it!"

"Food fight!"

"Trevor, no thank you," Kurt called in response. Trevor deflated and went back to eating his croissant.

"I'm done eating, I'll get them cleaned up," Rachel said motioning for Ella to get out of her chair. Abby followed but Rachel kept them at a distance. Quinn could hear them muttering something about being called dumb and just rolled her eyes as she made her way back to the table.

"I'll clean it up later," she muttered sitting back down. The other adults just looked at her, trying to contain their laughter. "What?"

"Yeah, I think a dog would be perfect for you guys," Santana muttered taking a sip of her wine. Quinn rolled her eyes and playfully shoved her friend seated next to her as they continued their dinner.

. . . .

A few people ate dessert but most were too full from the turkey and decided to take some home. The kids had gone up to the loft to watch the parade on DVR from this morning and the adults were sipping coffee and discussing potential Christmas holiday plans. Rachel and Quinn had decided earlier that night while getting ready that they were going to cancel their trip to Hawaii and surprise the girls with a puppy. They knew they would freak and they couldn't wait. Everyone was going to have a specific responsibility with it and it was going to be a good for everyone. They bid their goodbyes to their extended family and were finishing up some dishes. The girls wandered into the kitchen.

"Can we have our pie now?" Ella asked as they went to get plates.

"Lily, you already had some…"

"Yeah I only had pumpkin though. I have to try the apple." Rachel sighed and took both of them out of the refrigerator. Quinn and Rachel decided to share one more piece of pie—if you are going to indulge on food it might be the day of Thanksgiving, right?

"So….given any more thought to the puppy?" Ella asked as they sat around the untidy table. Quinn glanced to Rachel.

"Yes," Rachel replied for her. "We'll let you know after we think it over for a few days." Quinn watched each girls reaction. Ella rolled her eyes, Lily sighed and took a big bite of her pie, and Abby frowned. She couldn't help but smile at them. Tricking them into this was going to be very humorous. She took another bite of her pie, her expression staying the same.

"Momma?" Quinn snapped out of her thought and looked to her daughter.

"Yes sweetheart?"

"You have this funny look on your face. Are you thinking about the puppies? They make everyone happy." She shook her head. Rachel took a bite of her pie and turned to face Abby.

"It's called love. She's just overwhelmed with love." Quinn gazed at her wife and nodded.

"It's true... I love you Abby," Quinn answered batting her eyelashes at her youngest. Abby grinned in response. "And you." She glanced to Lily. "And you." She looked to Ella. She looked to the end of the table to her wife. "And you. And maybe a little puppy that might be joining the family." The girls' eyes got wide. "_Might_." They all nodded but their eyes remained bright and sparkly.

"Love you too mom," Ella replied smiling.

"Love you more-er!" Lily added.

"That isn't a word Lily," Abby snapped. "I love you MOST!"

"I LOVE YOU MOSTEST."

"NO I DO!"

Quinn met Rachel's eyes. They couldn't hold back their laughter this time. They looked at the three girls they had brought into this world and raised. They had a lot to be proud of. And soon they would have a new addition to the family that would be showered with love, just like they all did with each other.

_**the end.**_

**. . . .**

**A/N:**

**I hope I didn't cause anyone some sadness by writing "the end". I wanted to end on a happy note so DON'T BE SAD, BE HAPPY! Please! Just think of everyone with a little puppy and you'll be smiling all day!**

**In all seriousness though, I can't thank you all enough for the support of this story. It absolutely means the world to me to know that people want to read what my crazy mind thinks of. I may or not write an epilogue—if I do it won't be for a while; I have to focus on school and work so this is why I wanted to end this here. It's had its time and I enjoyed it very, very much. And I hope you did too! Please follow me on tumblr… my url is easilywonderstruck and talk to me anytime! I have a few ideas for some drabbles that may turn into something longer but I'm open to prompts too! THANK YOU, so, so, so much.**

**Amanda**


End file.
